Show Me Your Love
by Forfirith-Greenleaf
Summary: [KPOP][DBSK & SuJu] Kim JaeJoong entra a una escuela de ricos gracias a una beca que ganó, ahí conocerá a muchos muchachos que haran que cambie su vida totalmente...[Parejas varias]
1. BEGIN

**Capítulo 1: BEGIN**

Era un Lunes del mes de Septiembre, en una modesta residencia, se podían escuchar a los habitantes ir de un lado a otro, sin duda el día comenzaba…

-¡Mamá… No encuentro mis arracadas, no me puedo ir sin mis arracadas de la buena suerte!.

-Hija, no estés gritando, son las 6:30 de la mañana, es demasiado temprano… y no, no he visto tus arracadas, pregúntale a alguna de tus hermanas, tal vez alguna las agarró.

-A mi ni me miren, me chocan los aretes grandes, así que yo no fui.

-¡Mikyung!... ¡MIKYUNGGGG! Tu agarraste mis arracadas ¿verdad?.

-Mira pequeña sabandija, tu y tus argollas de perico se pueden ir a volar bastante lejos… así que a mi déjame de estar chin…

-¡ MIKYUNG! Por favor modera ese vocabulario, así no habla una señorita – dijo la madre de las chicas.

-Mmmm ¬¬x… pues que no me este molestando…

-¡Ah que niñas! -.-… ya bajen a desayunar que se enfría la comida – dijo la señora.

Poco a poco la mesa se fue llenando, la señora comenzó a servir los platos, cuando se percató que un lugar seguía vacío…

-¿Y su hermano?... no me digan que se quedo dormido…

-¿Cómo crees mamá?... él sería incapaz de quedarse dormido, y menos en su primer día de clases… lo más seguro es que esté en el baño encerrado acomodándose su "hermoso cabello"…

-Jajajaja cierto, ese se arregla más que todas nosotras juntas, parece más mujer que hombre XD XD…

-Suni, no seas grosera con tu hermano – discutió la madre mientras subía las escaleras con dirección al baño; una vez que llegó toco la puerta – Hijo¿estas dentro?... ya baja o se te enfriará el desayuno…

-¡En un momento bajo mamá! – se escucho desde adentro

La señora bajó y se sentó a la mesa, las chicas ya estaban desayunando; después de 10 minutos, una de las muchachas comentó…

-Yo estaría súper nerviosa si fuera mi hermano, aunque la verdad que suerte tiene, entrar a ese colegio no es nada sencillo, además que ha de haber un montón de chicos guapos… tendremos que ir a visitarlo o a recogerlo de vez en cuando jejeje…

-Sookjin, estás de acuerdo que las mujeres no pueden entrar y que además de todo, es una preparatoria, todos son mucho más chicos que tu… ¡pervertida!

-Vamos Suni, nadie morirá por solo ver ¿o si?... además, eso de las edades no importa, el amor no tiene edad XD XD… aunado a que en ese colegio hay mucho chico rico $$...

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero de todas formas eres una pervertida… Eso déjaselo a Jini que tiene edad para esas cosas…

-A mi no me metas, que a mi no me gus…

-¡Si, si! ya se que a ti no te gusta nada, ni mis aretes, ni las fiestas, ni los tumultos, ni los chicos… eres extraña hermana Oo…

-¡No soy extraña!... Solo que soy muy selecta en mis cosas…

-Si, claro… eres igual o más extraña que el nerd que tenemos por hermano… mira que él es tan extraño… por eso se llevan muy bien entre ustedes…

-Para empezar, no somos extraños y si nos llevamos bien es porque somos los más chicos, más inteligentes y no somos zánganos como "otras"…

-¿Pues sabes que!... te diré un par de cositas… tu y…

-¡BASTA! – grito la madre harta de la discusión – ¡Dejen de estar peleando, todas las mañanas es lo mismo… si su padre no estuviera en su viaje, no estarían comportándose así… ahora cada una de ustedes se levantará e irá a hacer lo que tengan que hacer y no quiero ningún comentario más! – se levantó la señora molesta y se detuvo al pie de la escalera donde comenzó a gritar.

-¡TE DOY DOS MINUTOS PARA QUE BAJES!... ¿ME ESCUCHASTE JAEJOONG!

No tardó ni un minuto cuando por las escaleras se veía bajar a un chico alto, de cabello negro y un muy hermoso rostro, de hecho demasiado hermoso para tratarse de un hombre, quien lo veía y no lo conocía, juraría que se trataba de una chica; no se podía decir lo mismo de su cuerpo, a simple vista se veía que estaba bien formado y que hacía ejercicio, punto a su favor, ya que con lo que decían de su rostro bastaba para traumarse.

-Perdón madre, lo que pasa es que no salía agua caliente y tuve que esperar, por eso me demoré más…

-Si claro, como si no supiéramos que te la pasas horas frente al espejo viéndote la cara, entiéndelo Jae, no te va a cambiar, estas destinado a ser… "bonito" XD XD… - dijo Suni que iba subiendo las escaleras hacia su recámara.

-Suni… ¿Qué dije sobre que no quería escucharlas más? ¬¬… deja de molestar a tu hermano…

-Déjala mamá, ya sabes como es.

-Bueno hijo, siéntate que te sirvo…

-No mamá, ya se me hizo muy tarde y es mi primer día, no puedo andar llegando tarde… allá me compro algo…

-Como gustes hijo, muchísima suerte… anda ve y nos vemos en la tarde…

-Si ma'… gracias, nos vemos… - dijo Jae saliendo de su casa rumbo a la preparatoria.

Kim JaeJoong es el hijo mas chico de la familia, tiene 18 años y va en 2º año de preparatoria, vive con sus padres y cuatro de sus ocho hermanas, a las cuales adora con toda su alma, aunque ellas suelen molestarlo mucho, en especial Suni… como se comentó antes, es un chico muy atractivo, y él sabe la belleza que posee, pero aunado a esto, es muy tímido, por tal razón nunca a tenido una novia; aunque él dice que es "porque no tiene tiempo que perder con eso del amor, tiene que estudiar y ser alguien en la vida", frase con la cual Suni lo molesta diciendo que su hermano es "raro"…

La familia acababa de mudarse a Seoul, y por tal motivo Jae no conocía a nadie ni tenia amigos; ahora se dirigía a la preparatoria para varones Godeung Hakgyo, una de las más prestigiosas de todo el país, muy pocos lograban ingresar en ella; tenias que ser de una familia muy rica o tener unas excelentes calificaciones para permanecer ahí.

Hijos de grandes empresarios, gente del espectáculo y políticos metían a sus hijos en ese colegio, ya que prácticamente tenían un lugar seguro en la Dankook University, una de las universidades de mas prestigio y esto significaba vida y futuros puestos importantes (muchos más que nada por herencia familiar, pero el título y reconocimiento era primordial).

Eran muy pocos los alumnos que no eran ricos y estudiaban ahí, estos habían logrado entrar gracias a una beca que se les otorgaba a los que realmente eran inteligentes o en su defecto, destacaban en algún deporte y no podían pagar las muy elevadas tarifas.

Al 20 para las ocho, JaeJoong se encontraba enfrente de la institución, estaba realmente nervioso, pero muy feliz ya que haber logrado sacar una beca, había sido uno de sus mayores logros en su corta vida…

Una vez adentro, busco la oficina del director, pero el colegio en realidad era enorme, Jae comenzó a desesperarse ya que a las ocho comenzaban las clases y aún no sabía cual era su salón, y una cualidad que tenía era la puntualidad. Optó por preguntarle a alguien, el problema era ¿a quien, Jae no era nada confiado y su timidez no ayudaba mucho.

Cuando llegó a uno de los pasillos que iban al patio principal, se tragó su timidez y decidió preguntarles a unos muchachos que estaban ahí platicando…

-Buenos días… disculpen, una pregunta… ¿de casualidad ustedes saben donde…?

-¡Pero miren nada más que llegó a nosotros!… - dijo un muchacho de cabello castaño y un poco revuelto - ¿Estas perdido lindura?

-¿Co.. como?

-¿Acaso eres sordo?... bueno, era de esperarse, no existe tanta perfección… bueno si, solo yo… pero no te quedas atrás precioso… ¡hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? – dijo el chico mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Jae.

-Yo… bueno… yo…

-Mmm además es tartamudo, no te preocupes lindura, con mucho gusto yo te puedo enseñar a hacer funcionar muy bien esa boquita… - susurraba en lo que le acariciaba los labios

-Yo… ¡no, suéltame, no me toques! – dijo Jae quitándose la mano del chico y dándose media vuelta para irse; pero en eso siente que lo toman del brazo y lo azotan en la pared, inmediatamente de eso, siente un cuerpo muy pegado al suyo.

-Mira niño lindo… a mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca y me trata así, y menos un novato como tú… aunque estés muy chulo, te voy a enseñar quien manda aquí…

-¡Ya déjalo DongHae, te vas a meter en problemas y apenas es el primer día de clases… además ¿que no ves que el chico esta asustado! – dijo el muchacho que estaba a la izquierda del agresor.

-¡No me colmes la paciencia KiBum, porque te juro que no respondo, y me importará muy poco que seas tú!... Este estúpido sabrá que a DongHae no se le ignora…

-Por… por favor no me lastimes…

-Si… suplica, pídeme que no te haga nada, ruega porque te deje ir… ¿pero sabes que?... eso no pasará niño lindo… tienes que aprender, y la mejor manera es con un castigo…

-Jajajaja y esta vez ¿que tienes pensado hacer DongHae?... recuerda que al chico anterior lo dejaste tan traumado, que prefirió salirse del colegio – dijo el chico que estaba a la derecha de DongHae.

-Jajaja si, lo recuerdo… pero con este será diferente… digamos que no me cayó muy bien, y tu sabes que pasa cuando es así ShiWon…

-Jajaja, niño, desearas no haber entrado a esta escuela…

Con un poco de fuerza, DongHae hizo hincar a JaeJoong frente a él, en lo que comenzaba a bajarse el cierre del pantalón; Jae estaba más que asustado, no era posible que le fuera a pasar lo que se imaginaba que le iba a pasar, eso era asqueroso, humillante… tenia muchas ganas de llorar; por inercia cerró los ojos y suplicó porque todo fuera un mal sueño y pasara rápido; sintió como ShiWon le jalaba del cabello para que alzara el rostro, y pudo ver la cara de DongHae, este sonreía mientras iba introduciendo la mano izquierda en su pantalón… el agresor quitó la mano de ShiWon del cabello de Jae y la suplió con la derecha suya, jalando con tanta fuerza que el agredido no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor…

-Tsk Tsk… nada mas eso me faltaba, que fueras un escandaloso… bueno, muy pronto callare esa boquita y estará ocupada atendiéndome muy bien jajajaja…

-¿Por… porque me haces esto¡yo… yo no te he hecho nada!

-Digamos que es para que sepas bien quien soy y que no se me debe de ignorar niño lindo…

-DongHae, ya "castígalo" de una buena vez, y me dices que tal lo hace… tal vez se me antoje a mi también jajaja…

-Tranquilo ShiWon… "este" es solo para mi…

JaeJoong se sentía desesperado, su agresor no lo soltaba del cabello… ¡vaya manera de comenzar las clases!... KiBum se encontraba al margen de toda esta situación, no le gustaba para nada la actitud de DongHae, ni como Shiwon lo seguía, pero eran sus mejores amigos¿qué podía hacer, por eso siempre que pasaban este tipo de cosas, sencillamente él se volteaba para otro lado e ignoraba lo que los otros dos hacían; exactamente como en este momento ocurría.

De repente, DongHae soltó el cabello de Jae, por un segundo creyó que todo había terminado y que realmente solo se trataba de una pesadilla, pero su pensamiento fue demasiado rápido; porque en seguida que fue soltado, sintió como tomaban su mano y la colocaban en "esa" parte de su agresor, mientras la mano que guiaba la suya, la friccionaba cada vez más sobre ese abultado lugar.

-¿Ya viste como me tienes niño lindo?... sino fuera porque en verdad no me caes para nada bien, te haría mío… pero no creo que merezcas ese premio… aunque viendo el estado en el que me has puesto, igual en el fondo no me caigas tan mal…

-¡Eres un asqueroso… no sabes cuanto te odio!

-No lindo, mmm… aún no me odias… haré que aahh… en verdad me odies… - decía DongHae jadeando por las "caricias" que le proporcionaba Jae.

-DongHae… ¡te lo suplico, déjame a mi también disfrutar!

-Mmm ¡cállate!... ya después te tocará a ti… y como se está portando muy bien, aahh también dejaremos que KiBum lo disfrute. – dijo viendo de reojo al mencionado, el cual estaba completamente de espaldas, con los nudillos de las manos blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba los puños.

-¿Por qué a él siempre le das el honor sin que lo pida y yo que te lo estoy casi rogando, nunca me dejas? – reclamó ShiWon.

-¡Porque aahhh… él no se la pasa ladrando estupideces como tu! – dijo dirigiendo ahora la mirada hacia su amigo ofendido, el cual solo frunció el seño y volteo para otro lado… después de eso regreso su vista hacia Jae, mientras soltaba su mano – ¡Muy bien lindo, me la has dejado bastante dura, ahora si podremos divertirnos… eres muy bueno con tu manita, ya me imagino como serás con esa boca! – susurro mientras se relamía los labios.

Con un brusco movimiento, DongHae tomó el mentón de Jae y apretaba sus mejillas de tal forma, que obligaban a este a abrir la boca; por instinto el pelinegro subió sus manos, hasta posarlas sobre las de su agresor, enterrando sus uñas para que por fin lo soltaran, acción que fue efectiva, ya que DongHae lo soltó.

-¡Hijo de perra!... me las vas a pa…

-¿QUÉ ESTA PASA AQUÍ? – se escucho una voz detrás de DongHae, este supo sin necesidad de darse la vuelta de quien se trataba y detuvo toda acción que pensaba realizar, contestó dando la espalda a su interlocutor.

-No sucede nada Sr. Lee Soo Man… ¿qué podría estar pasando?

-¡Eso me pregunto yo!... ¿qué hace ese muchacho en el piso… acaso de nuevo tendré problemas contigo DongHae?

-Para nada Sr., cuando íbamos pasando el muchacho se tropezó y nosotros decidimos ayudarlo… eso es todo. – contestó DongHae aún sin darse vuelta, si lo hacía el director podría darse cuenta de su "pecaminoso estado".

El director no creía mucho lo que decía DongHae, siempre desde que ingreso al colegio, había tenido problemas con él; así que volteo a ver a los dos amigos del mencionado, tenía que saber la verdad, puesto que ya se la tenía sentenciada, una más, y lo echaría del colegio.

-KiBum… ¿es cierto eso?

El director sabía muy bien a quien preguntarle, si lo hacía con ShiWon, de seguro afirmaría lo que su amigo dijo, pero KiBum era un muchacho que nunca daba problemas, al menos no directamente, ya que siempre salía perjudicado gracias a lo que hacía DongHae. KiBum se le quedó viendo al director, él sabía que no debía mentir, pero no podía hacerle eso a DongHae, a él no; entonces sintió la mirada de este sobre el, y supo de inmediato que contestar…

-Si Sr., es cierto – KiBum bajó la mirada, pero antes de eso pudo ver claramente como DongHae sonreía, no importaba que hubiera hecho mal al mentir, extrañamente se sentía bien.

-Muy bien chicos, vayan inmediatamente a su salón, no los quiero ver merodeando por ahí… ¿entendido?

-¡Si Sr.! – contestaron los tres amigos al unísono, pero antes de irse, DongHae se acercó a JaeJoong y lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo mientras le dijo sin que nadie más escuchara - ¡Esto no termina aquí lindo… ni una palabra o te ira peor!

Ni tiempo dio a que JaeJoong respondiera cuando vio como los tres amigos se alejaban, definitivamente eso no fue una sugerencia… seguía viendo el camino por donde "sus agresores" se habían ido cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear, vio que el director lo miraba fijamente, hasta que le preguntó…

-¿Estas bien?... ¿seguro que solo tropezaste? – Jae se lo pensó muy bien antes de responder, definitivamente tenía el as para vengarse de lo que por poco le pasaba, pero nunca había sido un chico de armas tomar, posiblemente eso no volvería a ocurrir…

-Si Sr., solo tropecé cuando ellos iban pasando, en eso se acercaron posiblemente para ayudarme, y fue cuando usted llegó…

-OK… por cierto… ¿tu eres el nuevo muchacho en el colegio verdad?... si mi memoria no falla, tu nombre es Kim JaeJoong… ¿no es así?...

-Así es, ese es mi nombre…

-Muy bien, pues no fueron las condiciones en las que suelo hacerlo, pero pues… le doy la bienvenida al colegio Godeung Hakgyo… esperemos que su tiempo con nosotros sea provechoso y más que nada se sienta usted a gusto…

-Muchas gracias Sr.¡así será! – dijo Jae, pero internamente no estaba muy convencido, ya que el recibimiento que tuvo minutos antes, nada tenía de grato

-¡Perfecto!... entonces lo llevaré con su titular para que lo lleve a su salón de clases… ¡sígame por favor!

El director llevó a Jae a la sala de maestros, donde todos estaban tomando sus materiales para irse a sus respectivas clases; Jae estaba admirado, de hecho desde que llegó no se había percatado de los lujos que la institución tenía y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ellos; mientras veía un cuadro que le llamo mucho la atención, el director llamó a una de las personas que estaban en esa sala, se acercó a ellos, haciendo que Jae prestara atención al recién llegado…

-Mira JaeJoong, este es el maestro Yoo Young Jin, él es el titular de tu clase, además que impartirá la materia de música…

-¡Mucho gusto profesor, mi nombre es Kim JaeJoong!

-¡Que tal JaeJoong, es un placer tenerte entre nosotros, veras que en esta escuela aprenderás mucho!

-Muchas gracias…

-¡Profesor, lo dejó con su alumno, tengo pendientes que atender… con permiso! – se va el director dejando a Jae con su nuevo maestro…

-Bueno Jae… ¿te puedo decir Jae verdad?

-Por supuesto…

-Puedo notar que eres un chico muy serio y tímido – se acercó un poco más a su oído, para que nadie más escuchara – si me permites decirlo aquí entre nos… tienes que tener mucho cuidado, en esta escuela hay mucho muchacho que siente que el mundo lo tiene en sus manos, tienes que andar un poco mas vivo, sino la pasaras mal… en serio créeme lo que te digo, yo fui alumno y en verdad se ven muchas cosas… - se enderezó y tomo su portafolios que estaba a un lado.

-¡Pude darme cuenta de eso! – susurro

-¿Perdón?

-¡No, nada… estaba recordando algo!

-OK, bueno vamos que ya es hora… te presentaré y dejaré en tu salón¿de acuerdo?...

-Si…

Salieron de la sala de maestros y se dirigieron al 2º piso, al llegar, se detuvieron enfrente del salón 302; JaeJoong iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, realmente no podía olvidar lo que hace un rato había ocurrido, le daba mala espina todo eso, sin duda iba a ser un ciclo escolar demasiado peligroso… estos eran los pensamientos del pelinegro, cuando una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones…

-Jae… Jae… espera aquí un momento, cuando te hable entras por favor… - y entró al salón.

-Si…

Dentro, se podía ver todo en absoluta calma, cosa que extraño mucho al maestro Young Jin; pero al percatarse de quien era el maestro en turno, todo se aclaro; se trataba del maestro de matemáticas Yim Jae-Bum, uno de los más estrictos del plantel, muchos le temían porque cuando se disponía a ser malo, lo era con ganas, claro que si le caías bien y entrabas en sus preferidos, la cosa cambiaba, claro que no había muchos que pudieran decir eso…

-Profesor Jae-Bum, traigo conmigo a un nuevo alumno que estará en esta clase¿puedo presentarlo ahora?

-Sabes que no me gustan las interrupciones Young Jin, pero está bien, total, todavía no empezaba en forma…

-Muy bien… muchas gracias… - dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta – Ya puedes pasar…

Jae escucho que el maestro le hablaba, dando un largo suspiro, por fin entro al salón, pero siempre viendo al frente, su timidez y nervios no permitían que viera a los demás; por fin llegó junto al maestro Young Jin y se paro a su lado, pero siempre con la vista baja, aún no se atrevía a ver a sus compañeros. Así estuvo hasta que Young Jin comenzó la presentación…

-Muy bien muchachos, este es su nuevo compañero, espero que lo reciban como se merece y por favor, respeto como siempre, no quiero problemas… - dirigió la vista hacia Jae y le dijo – Muy bien, puedes presentarte…

Por fin tomó valor y alzo la mirada, pudo ver que eran alrededor de 30 alumnos, realmente nunca enfoco la vista en nadie en particular, simplemente hizo un calculo de cantidad por las cabezas que veía y se quedo viendo a la pared de hasta atrás…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kim JaeJoong, tengo 18 años y soy originario de Choong Nam… espero que podamos llevarnos todos bien… - dijo esto último inclinándose.

-Muy bien JaeJoong… bueno ahora te dejo, este es el maestro Yim Yae-Bum, el te dará matemáticas, cualquier duda puedes acudir a él… - regresó su vista a los demás alumnos y agrego - ahora me retiro y al rato nos vemos, que tienen clase conmigo, ni crean que se libraran de mi… - todos los alumnos comenzaron a dar chiflidos, así era siempre, el maestro Young Jin era el más querido y prácticamente se podía echar relajo con él

-¡SILENCIO! – grito el profesor Yae-Bum, en ese instante todo ruido fue cesado, inmediatamente volteo hacia el otro docente – Young Jin tú como siempre acaparando, un día te meterás en serios problemas… ¡Ahora fuera de mi clase! – y como si el mismo demonio lo hubiera dicho, el maestro salió, claro no sin antes guiñarles el ojo a sus "adorados" alumnos…

El maestro de matemáticas dio un leve suspiro, y se le quedó mirando a Jae, se notaba que era un muchacho inteligente, más le valía, porque no lo gustaban los flojos, si estaba en el error, ya ese muchachito vería quien es él… ahora lo principal era sentarlo en su pupitre y por fin comenzar su clase que ya tenía un buen de tiempo perdido…

-Muy bien muchacho, su presentación nos quito tiempo y eso es algo que a mi me molesta mucho, espero que no siempre sea así, porque sino no sabrá con quien se ha metido… ahora tome su puesto, su sitio será el penúltimo lugar de la 4ª fila…

Definitivamente Jae pensó que el entrar a esa escuela era lo peor que había hecho en su vida, eso iba a ser un infierno, pero ya que le quedaba, su sueño era estudiar en una prestigiosa escuela y por fin estaba ahí, ahora tenía que seguir… lentamente se dirigió hacia su puesto, mientras iba caminando, todos sus compañeros se le quedaban viendo, eso en verdad lo ponía más nervioso, pensó que sería bueno el ver quienes eran sus compañeros, ya que nunca se sabe, tal vez tendría que pedir algo y que mejor que alguien de su salón, ya no quería más altercados como el de la mañana…

Alzó la vista mientras seguía su camino y fue repasando a cada persona, realmente deseaba que mínimo con los de su salón fuera a llevarse bien, sino no sabría que hacer; cuando su vista se poso en el penúltimo lugar de la 3ª fila, vio a uno de los muchachos con los que había tenido el "altercado"… si mal no recordaba su nombre era KiBum, realmente él no le había hecho nada, hasta parecía en un principio que lo estaba defendiendo, pero obvio no era así, ya que fue el que mintió al director afirmando lo del "tropezón"; ahora lamentaba el hecho de que lo tendría junto siempre… eso en verdad lo preocupaba.

Cuando llegó por fin a un lado de su lugar, dejó la mochila que traía consigo colgada en el respaldo, de pronto sintió una mirada muy penetrante que estaba sobre él, siguió el camino por donde sentía que venía la mirada y se dio cuenta que se trataba del chico que se sentaba detrás de él; sus ojos se encontraron y Jae no supo que pasó, pero de pronto sintió en su interior, como si tuviera un gran hueco en el estómago, una gran ansiedad lo invadió, y lo más extraño es que no podía dejar de ver esos ojos, unos ojos tan negros como los suyos, pero sin duda los más hermosos que había visto en su vida; de repente se vio admirando todo el rostro del muchacho, cejas bien delineadas y un poco pobladas, una nariz larga y afilada, cara delgada y alargada, una boca pequeña y rosada, el cabello color castaño oscuro un poco corto y en puntas, definitivamente todo en conjunto le hacía lucir un aspecto muy agradable y varonil; ahora miraba sus labios, el de abajo un poco más grueso que el de arriba, se antojaba acercarse a ellos y probarlos… un momento… ¿probarlos¿pero que demonios estaba pensando!... al tener este pensamiento, salio de su ensoñación ruborizándose enseguida y bajando un poco la mirada.

El chico seguía observándolo, y fue cuando Jae alzo de nuevo la vista; estaba más nervioso que nunca¿Por qué seguía viéndolo?... ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara?... intentó disipar un poco el momento tenso que se formo de repente entre las dos miradas y le sonrió, pero no recibió una de vuelta, al contrario, solo logró que este frunciera el seño y bajara su vista hacia el libro que tenía entre sus manos… ni supo porque, pero Jae de repente sintió algo en su pecho, no sabía describir que era, pero de pronto se puso muy triste; volteo a un lado, para tratar de pensar en otra cosa y no sentirse así, cuando la voz del profesor le llamó…

-Sr. JaeJoong… ¿acaso piensa sentarse en algún momento, o pasara la clase de pie?… porque si es así, puede hacerlo en alguna esquina de la parte trasera del salón… para mi sería un gusto ponerlo ahí y además poner una tacha en su expediente…

-Emmm… no profesor, mil disculpas… - se sentó rápidamente

-Es una verdadera lástima – dijo el profesor con sarcasmo, regresando al pizarrón donde escribía unas ecuaciones.

Jae seguía impactado¿que había sido eso que sintió con solo ver a ese compañero, sin duda se estaba volviendo loco, ya después analizaría con calma lo que pasó, ahora lo mejor era prestar atención a la clase; sacó su cuaderno y se puso a copiar las dichosas ecuaciones… KiBum se encontraba viendo de reojo a Jae, se había dado cuenta de todo, sin saber el porque, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro; tenía un gran presentimiento y con esta idea, se dispuso también a copiar lo del pizarrón…

Las dos primeras horas pasaron demasiado lentas para el gusto de los alumnos, ya que resulto que eran dos horas seguidas con el maestro Yae-Bum y se las había tomado seguidas sin el descanso que había entre cada hora, cuando la campana que anunciaba la salida de la 2ª hora sonó, el maestro tomo sus cosas y antes de salir les recordó a todos sobre la tarea que había encargado; por fin el maestro salió del salón y todos pudieron respirar en paz, sin duda ese maestro era una pesadilla…

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana y eso significaba que el primer descanso de una hora iniciaba, casi todos los alumnos salieron enseguida que el maestro, entre ellos el chico que se sentaba detrás de Jae; este lo siguió con la mirada en todo el trayecto hasta la puerta, pudo percatarse que era bastante alto, al menos más que él, sonrió para sus adentros, siguió con esa sonrisa tonta hasta que lo vio desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta; cuando se percató que parecía "idiota" comenzó a sacudir la cabeza como si dicha acción quitara todo rastro de estupidez, ahí se percató que eran muy pocos los que aún permanecían dentro del aula; JaeJoong era de esos que aún estaban dentro, la verdad es que no tenia intenciones de salir, no conocía a nadie y quería evitarse el encontrar a sus "agresores" de nuevo; no le convencía mucho que uno de ellos estuviera en su salón, y lo peor a un lado de él, pero pues como dicen "de los males el menor"… Sacó de su mochila un ipod, era uno de sus tesoros, se lo había regalado su padre la navidad pasada porque este sabía lo mucho que a Jae le gustaba la música; estaba a punto de ponerle "play" cuando se percató que lo veían fijamente, levantó la vista del ipod y vio hacia enfrente topándose a menos de 30 cm. de distancia unos pequeños ojos negros. Jae se levantó como resorte de su lugar, la verdad es que a estas alturas como dicen "ya estaba escamado"…

El muchacho seguía viendo a Jae fijamente pero con una amplia sonrisa, el era el que se sentaba enfrente de él en las clases, lo sabía bien porque tenía un muy peculiar peinado que en ocasiones no permitía que viera claramente hacia el pizarrón… el muchacho se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y se puso frente a Jae, el chico era un poco más bajito que él, bastante delgado, con un rostro algo alargado, una boca que por demás cabe señalar algo grande, nariz un poco ancha y unos minúsculos ojos rasgados; ok todos tienen los ojos rasgados, pero este los tenía en extremo; y claro, esa cabellera con el "peculiar" peinado que hacia recordar un poco a cierto personaje de un anime, el color del cabello era como rubio cobrizo, sin duda pintado ya que sus cejas color negro lo delataban… sin ningún miramiento el estrambótico chico lo vio de arriba abajo, para terminar sonriendo aún más marcadamente y extendiéndole la mano…

-¡Hola!... mucho gusto JaeJoong, mi nombre es Lee HyukJae, pero puedes decirme EunHyuk como todos me dicen jejeje… yo también tengo 18 años y como puedes ver soy tu vecino de enfrente XD XD… - dijo el muchacho riéndose como loco, Jae se le quedo viendo como bicho raro¿podría confiar en el, con la experiencia que ya había tenido la verdad es que dudaba, además el chico era raro… pero pues no podía ir desconfiando de todo mundo, así que estrecho su mano y lo saludó…

-Hola… mucho gusto…

-Se ve que eres tímido y serio, pero no te preocupes, aquí se te irá quitando jejeje… desde que te vi me caíste muy bien y quise hablarte apenas te sentaste detrás mío, pero con Yae-Bum es casi una sentencia de muerte, por eso esperé hasta ahora…

-Mu…muchas gracias jeje…

-Hombre no tienes porque darlas, bueno si quieres si XD XD…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Jajajaja nada, estoy loco no me hagas caso, es que así soy, me gusta mucho hacer chistes y a veces de doble sentido XD XD…

-Aaahhh emmm… ok jejeje…

-Ya te acostumbraras, ya lo veras…

-Eso espero…

Para ese momento, ya no había nadie en el salón más que ellos dos, sinceramente Jae se alegraba que por lo menos una persona estuviera hablando con él, y aunque algo extraña, se veía que era buena gente, o eso esperaba, solo el tiempo lo diría… en eso estaban cuando pudieron escuchar unos pasos apresurados, como si alguien estuviera corriendo, en eso la puerta se abrió de repente y entro un muchacho gritando…

-Aahh EunHyuk, cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo, te extrañe mucho T.T…

-Aahh pequeña sabandija risueña, yo también te extrañe muchísimo T.T… - los dos chicos estaban abrazados.

-Cuando bajamos al patio y no te vi donde siempre, me asuste, creía que en realidad tu madre te había mandado a China a estudiar, por eso subí como loco a buscarte a tu salón… ¡no vuelvas a hacerme estooooooo! T.T…

-¿Cómo crees que me iría sin avisarles, y lo peor sin despedirme?... me sorprende que pienses así… bueno en realidad no, eres bastante tarolas como para pensar con lógica…

-Aaahhhh sentí horrible… T.T…

-Ya no llores que me haces llorar a mí también T.T…

Y así seguían los dos abrazados y a moco tendido mientras Jae veía la escena sin entender absolutamente nada, solo ladeaba la cabeza como perrito para tratar de verle sentido a lo que veía…

-No tiene ninguna ciencia… los dos están dementes…

-AAAAAHHHHHH – tremendo grito que pegó JaeJoong cuando escucho una voz algo profunda muy cerca de él, volteó a su derecha y pudo ver a un muchacho parado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y viendo a los otros dos; su cara reflejaba tranquilidad y mucha inteligencia, además que se notaba que analizaba todo… ¿pero a que hora había entrado ese chico ahí?... y lo peor ¿Cómo es que no lo vio, realmente le había dando un buen susto…

-Bueno… veo que en realidad aquí hay tres dementes… - dijo el chico ahora viendo a Jae – Y a todo esto ¿quién eres tu?

-Snif, snif… cierto hyung¿quién es el? – preguntó el chico escandaloso al chico estrambótico entre leves sollozos ¿en realidad estaba chillando?

-AAaahhh snif… él es un nuevo compañero de clases, snif snif… su nombre es Kim JaeJoong – respondió el estrambótico también entre sollozos, definitivamente si estaban llorando.

Por fin el escandaloso se separó del otro y se puso enfrente de Jae con una enorme sonrisa que contagiaba a cualquiera…

-¡Holaaaaaaa! .- ¿no que estaba llorando?... sin duda los dos eran muy buenos actores --…

-Emmm… hola… - contestó Jae sonriendo, en eso el chico que apareció de la nada se puso a un lado del escandaloso y habló…

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shim ChangMin y este demente que está aquí junto a mi, es Kim JunSu… los dos tenemos 17 años y estamos en el salón 301 que está en el 1er piso, es un placer tenerte en este colegio – dijo muy formal el chico tomando la mano de Jae y saludándolo, eso si, sin una sonrisa…

ChangMin era un muchacho alto, de hecho bastante alto, era delgado, su cara era alargada con los pómulos algo marcados, hecho que acentuaba su rostro y contrastaba con su nariz, que era algo ancha, pero no demasiado, unos labios bastante marcados y su cabellos era castaño y lacio, lo tenía un poco largo, pero la caída que tenía hacia parecer que en verdad no lo tuviera demasiado largo… JunSu por otro lado, era más bajito, de hecho más que Jae, su cara era un poco redonda, sin llegar a serlo totalmente, su nariz también era un poco ancha, un poco menos que la de ChangMin y más pequeña, labios bastante marcados y un poco gruesos, su cabello era de un color cobre dorado y su estilo era muy parecido al de ChangMin, pero menos aplastado… sin duda los dos eran unos chicos muy atractivos… después de observarlos bien, fue que respondió…

-Muchas gracias, es un placer conocerlos…

-¡Excelente! ahora que todos nos conocemos y que somos amigos ¿qué tal si bajamos?… no me gusta quedarme mucho en los salones, si de por si estamos todo el día metidos en ellos --…

-Muy acertada observación JunSu… además tengo mucha hambre

-¡Tú siempre tienes hambre ChangMin!... eso no es ninguna novedad…

-Si no fuera porque en realidad lo conozco, me daría miedo acercarme a él cuando tiene hambre…

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Como que ¿por qué?... amigo tu no comes, devoras… capaz que en una de esas nos comes a nosotros XD XD – EunHyuk y JunSu comenzaron a reír como locos; ChangMin se dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida ignorándolos completamente, el comentario del estrambótico no le había dado ninguna gracia, en realidad no tenia ninguna, pero eran ellos 2¿qué se puede esperar? – Jajaja vamos Jae… te mostraremos la escuela jajaja.

EunHyuk y JunSu también caminaban hacia la puerta en lo que se seguían riendo, ahí estaba esperando ChangMin con los brazos cruzados; Jae sonrió sinceramente y caminó para irse con ellos, esos tres sin duda eran especiales, pero no dudaba que se volverían muy buenos amigos.

Después de enseñarle a Jae a grandes rasgos la escuela, por fin llegaron a la cafetería, era enorme, de hecho parecía restaurante de lujo, bueno después de todo la escuela era un lujo por completo; se encaminaron hacía una de las mesas que estaban cerca de los ventanales que daban hacía las canchas de basketball, una vez que estuvieron sentados, Jae y JunSu juntos y los otros dos enfrente, se dispusieron a platicar más amenamente…

-Y cuéntanos Jae¿cómo es que llegaste a esta "honorable" casa de estudio? – preguntó JunSu

-Pues… por medio de una beca, hice el examen de conocimientos en la preparatoria en la que estaba antes en Choong Nam y quede como único seleccionado, al principio no iba a estar aquí ya que necesitaba venirme a vivir a Seoul, pero a mi padre a mediados de Mayo lo cambiaron de residencia para acá y tome la oferta que me ofrecían…

-Ya veo… entonces tú también eres un becado, que alegría …

-¿También… acaso ustedes están becados?

-Yo si… mi beca es deportiva, hace un año entre a un club de fútbol soccer y cuando vieron mis aptitudes, decidieron becarme para estudiar aquí, sino ni soñando que andaría por estos lugares jejeje… ChangMin y EunHyuk no están becados, sus familias son ricas y pues pueden pagarles la escuela que deseen… el padre de ChangMin es un muy prestigiado abogado en Seoul y la madre de EunHyuk es una muy afamada actriz… así que los niños tienen lo que quieren jejeje…

-JunSu, sabes que no nos gusta que estés diciendo eso, nos haces ver como niños mimados y prepotentes – dijo un muy serio EunHyuk, cosa demasiado rara en él.

-Espero que no les moleste que un pobre diablo como yo ande cerca de ustedes…

-Mira Jae, vamos a aclarar ciertas cosas… primero no eres ningún "pobre diablo", así que no te menosprecies; y segundo a nosotros no nos importa la clases social de nuestros amigos, lo que importa es como sean como personas, no por las pertenencias materiales que poseen ¿ok? – dijo ChangMin viendo muy penetrantemente a Jae, el cual solo asintió bajando la cabeza; después de ver la afirmación del otro, volteo a ver a JunSu – ¿Ya vez lo que ocasionas inútil? – le dijo logrando que el otro hiciera un pucherito.

-Bueno no vamos a discutir ni a ponernos a la defensiva, mejor vamos a comer algo… a ver díganme que les traigo, yo voy por la comida – comentó EunHyuk con la sonrisa de siempre.

-Bueno, supongo que JunSu querrá lo de siempre – dijo ChangMin viendo como el mencionado asentía – y yo quiero que me traigas el paquete uno y dos de la comida vegetariana… ah y una rebanada de pie de limón con mi café sin azúcar… creo solo comeré eso por ahora… a Jae no se que se le antoje…

-No se preocupen, yo acompaño a EunHyuk por la comida…

-No, no, no… tú te quedas con nosotros platicando más, deja que "este" sirva de algo jajaja…

-Muy gracioso tontin, pero para la otra vas a ir tu solo… a ver Jae dime ¿que te traigo?

-Pues… una ensalada estaría bien y un jugo de uva, si no es mucha molestia…

-Claro… en seguida vuelvo – y se fue hacía la barra.

JaeJoong iba a preguntar algo, cuando divisó a dos mesas de la de ellos al chico que se sentaba detrás de él, ese que lo había cautivado mucho; su mirada se vio perdida en el momento en que descubrió que estaba cerca; en esta ocasión el muchacho no lo estaba viendo, pero no le importaba, con que él lo pudiera ver le bastaba, aunque no sabía el porque esa necesidad de estarlo viendo tanto; el chico se encontraba sentado junto con otro muchacho que había visto que también estaba en su clase, es más era el que se sentaba a su lado izquierdo, un chico de mirada perdida y tristona, gruesos labios y nariz pequeña, su cabello era de color castaño o lo que se podía ver, ya que llevaba un sombrero puesto, realmente era un muchacho muy guapo, los dos se veía que se llevaban bien, aunque sus expresiones eran extrañas, parecía que nunca sonreían… JunSu se percató de la distracción de su nuevo amigo.

-¿Qué tanto miras Jae? – preguntó mientras seguía con la mirada hacia donde veía.

-Emmm no, nada… - contestó, mientas que ChangMin se daba vuelta para ver lo que ahora los dos veían muy fijamente, una vez que se percató que era, regreso la vista hacía sus compañeros…

-¿Acaso ya lo conociste? – preguntó ChangMin a Jae.

-¿A quien?

-Al muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro que está sentado a dos mesas de la de nosotros…

-N… no… ¿por qué tendría que conocerlo?

-Pues porque va en tu misma clase… además que en esta escuela quien no lo conoce…

-Pues… yo… yo no… ¿por qué todo mundo lo conoce, quien es?

-Su nombre es Jung YunHo, es hijo del más importante empresario de Seoul, y además es súper popular en la escuela, es estrella del equipo de basketball y todos quieren ser como él, tiene 18 años y un genio de los mil demonios; casi no tiene amigos, o no dentro de la escuela, solo con unos pocos habla, al único que se le considera así como su "mejor amigo" es a ese chico que esta con él, su nombre es…

-Park YooChun – interrumpió de repente JunSu, quien seguía viendo hacía la mesa de los chicos – tiene también 18 años, es hijo del embajador de Korea en los Estados Unidos, motivo por el cual toda su familia se encuentra allá, el está viviendo aquí solo, por eso es un chico muy rebelde y tiene fama de ser un casanova, pienso yo que es por falta de cariño, es una forma de desahogo, también al igual que YunHo es muy popular… - terminó de decir JunSu como si estuviera hablando de un ídolo, Jae se percató de eso.

-Wow, parece que lo conoces muy bien JunSu… ¿es tu amigo, o porque sabes tantas cosas de él?

-Este… bueno lo que pasa es que yo… - pero no pudo terminar ya que EunHyuk llegó azotando su charola de comida enfrente de él…

-Eres un bruto… me asustaste idiota…

-Es que se me venía cayendo, así que cuando estaba a punto de caerse, la avente para que mínimo cayera en la mesa – contestó con el seño fruncido mientras JunSu también fruncía el seño…

-Bueno, pero ¿que es lo que me estabas diciendo JunSu?

-No tiene caso Jae, ya lo conocerás en clases… - dijo EunHyuk mientras se sentaba en su lugar, antes de que JunSu dijera algo, al verse interrumpido este le reclamó

-¿Por qué siempre te pones así cuando estoy hablando de él?

-Y ¿por qué siempre tienes que estar hablando de él?... sinceramente su vida nos importa muy poco, mejor ya cállate y ponte a comer antes de que se enfríe tu comida – contestó EunHyuk sumamente enojado, mientras veía su tazón de cereal en lo que revolvía las hojuelas con la leche como queriendo que se desintegraran.

A JunSu tampoco se le veía de muy buen genio, cortaba su pan francés como queriendo desgarrarlo, y se lo comía de una forma ruda mientras le echaba miradas fulminantes a EunHyuk; JaeJoong no entendía nada, o más bien se imaginaba lo que pasaba, pero no creía que fuera eso, tendría que estar más atento ya que todo estaba demasiado extraño, regresó su vista hacía la mesa de YunHo… así que ese era su nombre, un muy lindo nombre… cuando Jae seguía observando al mencionado, este giro el rostro y sus miradas chocaron, en seguida el pelinegro se ruborizó y bajo la mirada rápidamente, agarro su tenedor y comenzó a comerse su ensalada; ChangMin mientras tanto los analizaba a los tres, lo rojo de las mejillas de Jae cuando veía a YunHo, el gran interés de JunSu por YooChun y el claro mal humor de EunHyuk cuando el primero hablaba del segundo… sin decir nada, agarró su primer plato de su gran pedido y con una media sonrisa apenas perceptible, comenzó a comer.

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que comenzaron a comer y nadie se dignaba a hablar, de hecho el que tenía intenciones de hacerlo era ChangMin, pero estaba muy ocupado atascándose todo su pedido; cuando vio que ninguno de sus tres compañeros lo haría, decidió hacerlo él, pero cuando iba a formular la primera palabra, se escuchó una gran algarabía en la puerta de la cafetería.

Se trataba de un muchacho aún más estrambótico que EunHyuk, este chico tenía todas las facciones finitas, era muy delgado y alto, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y pelirrojo, además que usaba unos lentes demasiado llamativos; cuando caminaba se contoneaba de una manera muy elegante, detrás de él venía un grupo de muchachos hablando todos al mismo tiempo, ese era el relajo que tanto se escuchaba; este chico los ignoraba a todos de una manera extraordinaria, como si nadie viniera detrás de él, solo rodaba los ojos de vez en cuando, siguió caminado por toda la cafetería hasta que se hartó de todos sus seguidores…

-¡SE ME LARGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ, YA ME COLMARON LA PACIENCIA… YA LES DIJE QUE NO IRE Y SE ACABÓ! – dijo de manera bastante fuerte mientras señalaba la puerta de la cafetería, todos los que lo seguían obedecieron sin chistar.

Una vez que todos se habían ido, se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino, con la mirada repasó todo el lugar, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se acercó casi dando saltitos hasta la mesa donde YunHo y YooChun estaban; cuando llegó prácticamente se le hecho encima al primero, mientras que el segundo sonrió apenas perceptiblemente; JaeJoong pudo ver la manera en la que el extraño chico se acercaba a YunHo y sin proponérselo, frunció el entrecejo, no le gustó para nada la forma en la que se acercaba tan confianzudamente al pelicastaño; ChangMin se dio cuenta en seguida de eso.

-Ese extraño muchacho se llama Kim HeeChul, tiene 19 años y va en 3º, es junto con YunHo y YooChun de los más populares de la escuela, solo que esté es un poco más por su extraña forma de ser, además que tiene más tiempo en la escuela… se puede considerar como uno de esos pocos amigos que tienen esos dos, aunque para él, YunHo es como un hermano menor, lo cuida demasiado…

-Pues que empalagoso – comentó Jae aún con el señor fruncido

-Bueno, si ellos lo permiten pues es su problema, generalmente no anda mucho con ellos, tiene sus propios asuntos y seguidores que atender, por eso cuando los ve, se aloca de esa manera y más con YunHo…

-Pues que extraña forma de ser, parece loco…

-Mmm si, algo hay de eso – ChangMin volteó a ver a sus otros dos compañeros, los cuales seguían la conversación, pero no participaban para nada, cosa muy extraña en los dos, esa era clara prueba de que seguían enojados – Vamos chicos, no estén con esas caras¿que va a decir Jae?... anden dense la mano y vuelvan a ser los mejores amigos.

EunHyuk y JunSu se miraron fijamente, después de dar un suspiro, los dos sonrieron y se dieron la mano, siendo remplazada rápidamente por un fuerte abrazo… ChangMin y Jae sonrieron sinceramente, la verdad que sin el buen humor y las loqueras de esos dos, nada era igual… los dos recién contentados amigos, comenzaron a hacer bromas y decir chistes, logrando las risas de sus otros dos compañeros, esto fue hasta que Jae volteó hacia la puerta y su sonrisa se borró completamente cuando vio parados en la puerta a sus "agresores" de la mañana; inconscientemente se fue bajando en la silla, como queriendo esconderse mientras seguía con la vista todos los movimientos de los otros tres; por fin entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada de donde estaban ellos, fue cuando pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo, pero aún seguía algo nervioso. EunHyuk se dio cuenta que Jae se estaba comportando algo extraño.

-¿Qué sucede Jae?... estás pálido, parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma

-No pasa nada, solo que vi a alguien que no me es muy agradable, eso es todo

-Y ¿podemos saber de quien se trata? – preguntó Junsu

-Si, es ese chico que está en la mesa de hasta el fondo… - enseguida los otros tres voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, cuando por fin vieron, supieron a lo que Jae se refería…

-Bueno, KiBum va en nuestro salón, de hecho se sienta junto a ti, es un chico muy extraño, no es mala gente, lo único malo es que siempre está y sigue a los otros dos… sinceramente por él no te tienes que preocupar – dijo EunHyuk

-¿Y que me dicen de los otros dos?

-Pues el chico alto y delgado que está enfrente de los otros dos se llama Choi ShiWon, es un muchacho con muchos problemas pero a la vez tiene buen corazón, solo que es muy influenciable y ambicioso; su sueño es poderse llevar muy bien con HeeChul y cada vez que tiene oportunidad esta detrás de él como la bolita que vimos hace rato, hace todo lo posible por llamar su atención, por eso parece la sombra de Lee DongHae… - dijo ChangMin.

-¿Ese DongHae es muy amigo de HeeChul?

-No, la verdad es que casi ni se hablan, solo que DongHae también es algo popular, aunque es un tipo de popularidad muy diferente, ya que digamos que él usa la fuerza e influencia para serlo… es un buscapleitos y siempre está tratando de hacer sentir inferior a los demás, realmente es un chico de cuidado, lo mejor es no meterse con él… - comentó el más alto, Jae supo que de veras estaba en problemas con ese chico, ya se la había sentenciado, ahora solo rogaba porque no se hiciera eso más grande, en realidad como odiaba a ese chico.

-Pero algo no entiendo… entonces ¿porque ShiWon lo sigue tanto si no tiene nada que ver con HeeChul?

-Es porque DongHae tiene una muy extraña, por no decir enfermiza obsesión con YunHo, lo acosa a cada rato, de hecho antes eran muy amigos, pero no se sabe que paso, ahora YunHo lo ignora olímpicamente, pero DongHae se le sigue acercando, a veces YunHo le hace caso, siento yo que para que lo deje de fastidiar; entonces si DongHae está cerca de YunHo, obviamente también lo esta de HeeChul, es ahí donde ShiWon ve el conecte… - cuando ChangMin terminó de decir eso, algo se encendió en el pecho de Jae, no sabía bien que era, solo supo que ahora odiaba con muchas más fuerzas a DongHae. ChangMin observó detalladamente a JaeJoong, algo ocultaba.

-Dime Jae… ¿ocurrió algo con Donghae que no nos hayas contado?

-Na… nada de cuidado, digamos que lo conocí esta mañana

-¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó ahora si muy preocupado

-No, no, no, no te preocupes ChangMin, no me hizo nada…

-¿Seguro? – en el momento que le preguntaron eso, sonó la campana del fin del descanso, ahora si como se dice vulgarmente "fue salvado por la campana"

-Bueno chicos, hay que regresar a clases… - dijo Jae levantándose y caminando hacía la salida siendo seguido por Eunhyuk y JunSu, ChangMin aún no se creía lo que decía Jae, sabía que algo estaba ocultando e iba a averiguarlo.

Las clases siguieron, y ya se encontraban a la mitad de la última hora del día con el profesor Yoo Young Jin, estaban en el salón de música, para muchos esta era la mejor clase que podían tener…

-Bueno chicos, ya basta de teoría por hoy, pasemos a la práctica… quiero ver que tan afinados vienen de las vacaciones, ya que no dudo que anduvieron con sus vicios – dijo el maestro haciendo que todo el salón soltara risas – bueno ya, no es tan gracioso… jajaja bueno la verdad es que si XD XD… pero bien, quiero ver que tan amolados vienen, solo será un pequeño fragmento de una canción… ¿alguna pregunta? - en eso un alumno levanta la mano.

-Si YooChun…

-Profe¿que canción es la que tenemos que cantar?

-Bueno, estaba pensando ser malo con ustedes, así que pondré una canción escrita por mi y en japonés, además que así veré que tal están en esa materia… - hubo varios reclamos, pero al final no les quedó de otra – bien entonces ¿quién es el valiente?

-YooChun y yo lo haremos profe… - dijo YunHo, Jae se quedó embobado, nunca lo había escuchado hablar, era la voz más varonil que había escuchado, ya se imaginaba que tal cantaba…

-Muy bien chicos… vengan conmigo un momento, les daré la letra y como va más o menos el ritmo – y así lo hicieron, pasaron con el maestro hasta donde estaba el piano. Mientras EunHyuk se acercó a JaeJoong…

-Oye¿no nos habías comentado hace rato que tu sabes japonés?

-Si, ahí más o menos

-Y ¿por qué no pasas?

-Noooo¿como crees, que vergüenza

-Para nada, además en algún momento te tocará – EunHyuk se separó un poco de Jae y dijo en voz alta – Profe, aquí tiene otro voluntario – Jae se quedó de piedra, como es que Eun le hizo eso, se las pagaría más tarde.

-¿Si, acaso es usted joven EunHyuk?

-No, ya sabe que a mi lo que me gusta es la rapeada jejeje… su voluntario será JaeJoong…

-Excelente, pasa por acá Jae – por un segundo no sabía que hacer, quería que se lo tragara la tierra, le encantaba la música, pero siempre desde pequeño le habían dicho que no cantaba muy bien, cierto es que había estado practicando, pero de eso a que de veras lo hiciera bien; estuvo a punto de negarse, pero vio como YunHo se le quedó viendo y eso bastó para que por un impulso, ya se encontrara enfrente del profesor.

Después de unos minutos de mostrarles como iba la canción y enseñarles la melodía, fue que el profesor decidido que lo mejor era comenzar de una vez…

-Muy bien, YooChun y YunHo cantaran cada uno una estrofa y JaeJoong cantará el pedazo del coro… se hará en ese orden… estribillo, estribillo, coro; esto quiere decir que entre los estribillos, no meteremos ningún coro, se ira la canción seguida ¿entendido?

-Si profesor – contestó Jae, ya que los otros dos solo asintieron con la cabeza…

El profesor se sentó en el banquillo del piano y comenzó a tocarlo, dio una pequeña introducción y fue YooChun el que comenzó a cantar…

_Nakita i dokiwa nakeba i ikara  
ne e muriwa shina ide _

_Namida karetara ega oga hiraku  
hora, mo o wara attero _

Enseguida comenzó a cantar YunHo

_Hitomi sorashite saketeru cheumori  
demo, bokuwa seukidayo. _

_Hanarete itemo wakachi a u mono  
so o, omo iga areba _

Jae estaba más que impresionado, YunHo cantaba muy bien, realmente estaba nervioso, y no tanto por los demás sino por lo que fuera a pensar su compañero, cuando YunHo terminó su parte, levantó rápidamente la vista y se le quedó viendo a Jae, cosa que puso aún más nervioso al segundo, pero no podía pasar por una vergüenza y menos ahora que él lo estaba observando; así que con un gran suspiro se concentró y cantó con todas las fuerzas y ganas que podía reunir…

_Everyday and night with you  
chi isana kimonote o nigirishimerukara   
Everyday Everynight Everywhere  
cheunagaru kansyoku o jeuttto tashikameyo  
ima monogatariwa begin_

El maestro dio los últimos acordes y la melodía terminó, todos los compañeros dieron un gran aplauso a los tres valientes, la verdad es que lo habían hecho muy bien…

-¡Excelente muchachos… estoy muy orgulloso de los tres, se que haremos mucho! – en ese momento sonó la campana de salida, todos los alumnos tomaron sus útiles y comenzaron a salir. Jae se acercó al profesor y le entregó la letra, este la recibió mientras le decía – Jae, veo algo grande contigo, veras como le sacaremos provecho este año…

-Claro que si profesor

-¡Perfecto… hasta mañana, adiós! – y el maestro salió. Jae se dio media vuelta y llego hasta donde estaban sus cosas, ahí estaba EunHyuk.

-Lo hiciste genial, yo sabía que lo podrías hacer.

-Si, pero fue una manera muy cruel de pasar ¬¬.

-Bueno, ya pasó y salió todo bien… anda vámonos, pasemos al 1er piso por JunSu y ChangMin.

-Vete adelantando, aún tengo que guardar mis cosas, te veo frente a la salida con los chicos.

-OK – y así EunHyuk salió del salón, Jae dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

Ya todos se habían ido del salón; cuando por fin terminó se hecho la mochila al hombro y se giró para dirigirse a la puerta, pero al hacerlo se topó de frente con YunHo que lo veía fijamente, volteó para todos lados, solo ellos dos estaban en el aula, instintivamente comenzó a ruborizarse, y este aumentó cuando YunHo le hablo…

-Oye

-Di... dime…

-Te llamas JaeJoong ¿cierto?

-S… si, ese es mi nombre

-Yo soy YunHo… solo te quería decir que cantas muy bien, realmente me gusto como lo haces – para esas alturas Jae ya no sabía nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor, solo que estaban el y YunHo enfrente… lo demás no le importaba.

-Muchas gracias… tú también lo haces muy… muy bien…

-Gracias – dijo YunHo con una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en el hombro – te veo mañana JaeJoong… ¡bye! – y por fin YunHo salió del salón.

-¡Adiós! – dijo cuando ya nadie lo escuchó.

Jae no lo podía creer, había hablado con ese chico, ese que le contaban que era muy huraño y que casi no hablaba con nadie, al que no podía dejar de ver, ese que de solo tenerlo enfrente le hacía sentir cosas que jamás hacia sentido, aun no se explicaba que era, solo sabía que al estar cerca de él se sentía inmensamente feliz, y lo había experimentado hace unos momentos. Sonrió lo más que pudo y dio el suspiro más grande que jamás creyó poder dar, así con la felicidad a flor de piel, salió del salón y se dirigía al encuentro de sus nuevos amigos. Lo que no sabía era que alguien había visto toda la escena, DongHae se encontraba escondido detrás de un pilar dentro del salón, se había metido apenas comenzaron a salir todos del salón, pero el profesor seguía adentro, así que se escondió para que no le llamara la atención, cuando vio a Jae y decidido esconderse para darle una sorpresita, pero el más sorprendido fue él…

-¡Así que el chico lindo se pone muy feliz por hablar con MI YunHo… pues le quitaré esa felicidad muy pronto, porque nadie se mete con lo que es de DongHae!… chulito desearas en verdad no haberte cruzado en mi camino… - dijo esto último dando un puñetazo en la pared y después de eso salió del salón.

Cuando Jae llegó frente a la salida, sus amigos ya estaban esperándolo…

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Jae? creímos que te habías perdido

-Jejeje no, es solo que me quede viendo una cosa

-Uy, estas muy sonriente¿pues que te paso? – preguntó JunSu.

-Nada, nada… estoy normal, como siempre… - ChangMin no le creía nada, comenzaba a sospechar que cierto "chico popular" tenía que ver con ese cambio de humor.

-Si tú lo dices… bueno entonces ya vámonos.

-Perfecto, JunSu te llevo. Y si quieres te pudo dar un aventón Jae, nada más me dices para donde…

-No se preocupen, puedo tomar el bus.

-Nada de eso… yo te llevaré a ti… EunHyuk, tu lleva a JunSu, y así podemos irnos turnando¿qué opinas?

-Por mi perfecto… entonces tu cabeza de chorlito, andando ando… hasta mañana chicos…

-¡Adiós Jae, ChangMin… nos vemos mañanita!

-Adiós chicos, hasta mañana – contestó Jae a Eun y JunSu, ChangMin solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno Jae, vamos, en el estacionamiento tengo mi carro – y se dirigieron hacia allá, cuando llegaron, el pelinegro pudo ver que su compañero tenía un precioso BMW Z4 Roadster, ahora en verdad creía que ChangMin era muy rico.

Ya por fin se subieron y Jae dio la dirección de su casa, en todo el camino, JaeJoong no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, ChangMin solo lo veía de reojo y le sacaba un tema de conversación, pero la sonrisa jamás desaparecía, sin duda algo bueno le paso en la última hora de clases… Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Jae agradeció y se bajo del carro.

-Si gustas puedo pasar mañana en la mañana por ti… así podemos llegar juntos al colegio

-Como crees ChangMin, no podría darte una molestia así…

-Para nada, no es molestia, así que paso por ti a las 7:30 ¿ok?

-Esta bien, muchas gracias…

-No hay de que… hasta mañana Jae… Bye bye

-Hasta mañana… adiós…

Jae esperó afuera de su casa hasta que ya no pudo ver más el coche de su nuevo amigo, se dio la vuelta y entro por fin a su casa…

-Mamá… ¡ya llegue!

-Hijo… bienvenido a casa¿cómo te fue en tu primer día? – dijo la señora saliendo de la cocina.

-Muy bien mamá… el día comenzó un poco… - se detuvo de repente recordando lo que por poco le pasa en la mañana…

-¿Un poco…?

-Un poco raro, había muchas cosas que yo no había hecho antes, pero el día se fue componiendo, me hice amigo de tres muchachos muy buena onda, de hecho mañana uno de ellos pasará por mi en la mañana para irnos juntos…

-¡Que bueno hijo, me alegro mucho…! en unos minutos estará lista la comida, te llamo…

-Gracias ma'… estaré en mi recamara – y así Jae subió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama…

Sin duda había sido un día de locos, en unas cuantas horas sintió que su mundo había dado un cambio radical, había tenido un altercado bastante fuerte, de hecho bastante malo, pero también había tenido cosas buenas, como el conocer a sus nuevos amigos… pero lo mas importante es que lo había conocido a él, ahora solo esperaba que pudiera hacerse su amigo…

-Mañana… mañana te volveré a ver… tal vez mañana puedas ser mi amigo… - dijo en voz alta y sonriendo, cuando la voz de su mamá se escuchó…

-Jae… ya baja hijo…

-Voy…

Con ese pensamiento y sonrisa se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación… ahora que lo pensaba bien, ese primer día de clases, había sido un buen comienzo…

CONTINUARA….


	2. LOVELY DAY

**Capítulo 2: LOVELY DAY**

Al otro día, como habían quedado, llegó ChangMin a la casa de Jae para poder irse los dos juntos al colegio; bajo de su BMW muy pensativo, de hecho desde el día anterior es que estaba así, había visto al pelinegro muy extraño, con demasiados cambios de ánimo; aunque tenia no mas de un día de haberlo conocido, con lo poco que habían platicado, se dio cuenta que Jae era una persona muy transparente e inocente y esas actitudes que había tomado significaban algo; sin duda ese día lo descubriría.

Se acercó a la puerta de la casa de Jae mientras iba pensando en como lograr que el mencionado confiara en él, ChangMin podía ser muy pacífico, pero la terquedad era algo que lo caracterizaba también; al fin llegó a la puerta y toco el timbre, después de unos segundos, esta se abrió y ChangMin pudo ver a una muchacha que lo veía de arriba para abajo con los ojos desorbitados, después de escanearlo completamente, se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos hasta que poso su mirada en lo que estaba detrás del escudriñado; la chica abrió la boca al ver ese flamante automóvil azul eléctrico estacionado en la entrada de su casa, sin duda esa persona frente a ella se había equivocado de destino.

-¿Si? – preguntó la chica viéndolo como si fuera un fantasma

-Emmm… ¿esta JaeJoong en casa? – indago sumamente incomodo por la expresión de la muchacha

-¡NO ES POSIBLE! – gritó

-¿QUE COSA? O.O – también gritó

-¿Tú… tú vienes a ver a mi hermano? – dijo estupefacta

-¡Noooo… te vengo a ver a ti! – otra característica es que era muy sarcástico

-¿EN SERIO?

-¬¬ No… claro que vengo a ver a tu hermano, de hecho vengo por él

-Aammm -.-… pásale, ahora le hablo

ChangMin entró muy desconfiado, esa chica estaba loca… su siempre ojo analítico supuso una de dos, la muchacha tenía un problema psicológico o estaba urgida; una vez que entro tratando de evitar cualquier contacto aunque fuera el más mínimo con su "anfitriona" fue que se quedó de pie a un lado de uno de los sofás de la sala, viendo como la casa era no muy grande pero acogedora, todo lo veía de una manera pacífica, esto fue hasta que sintió a alguien tras de él, al darse la vuelta, la chica lo seguía viendo como si fuera un leproso; ChangMin trato de ignorarla, pero obviamente esto era muy difícil…

-¿Se te perdió algo?

-No… solo te estoy viendo – el recién llegado tenía ganas de recordarle a su mamacita santa, pero ante todo era un caballero - ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermano?

-Estamos en la misma escuela, por obvias razones lo conozco

-AAAHHHH… ¿eres gay?

-¿QUE? – esta vez fue el turno de ChangMin de verla como leprosa

-Si¿qué no sabes lo que es un gay?... ay te creía más inteligente he… en valde el cochecito que tienes… gay es un hombre que le gusta otro, en este mundo se le conocen de varias maneras, homosexual, mayoneso, mariquita, puñal, put…

-¡SI SE LO QUE ES UN GAY! – corto de repente el chico alto

-¡Ajaaaa…¿entonces si eres?... ¿estas enamorado de mi hermano? … - dijo la muchacha con cierto brillo en los ojos

-¡Claro que no!… solo es un amigo del colegio y vine por él porque así habíamos quedado ayer…

-Mmm… pues tienes pinta de ser del otro lado – comento la muchacha viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, ok ChangMin estaba decidido, que se fuera mucho al traste la caballerosidad, esa vieja iba a saber un par de cosas… cuando iba a comenzar a lanzar improperios, es que escucho su nombre…

-ChangMin, mil disculpas por hacerte esperar – era Jae que venía bajando las escaleras; el alto volteo a verlo y luego regreso la vista a la chica, la cual por arte de magia tenía una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía alternadamente al alto y a su hermano – Mira, ella es mi hermana Sookjin, es la más grande, bueno, de las que viven aquí, porque tengo otras cuatro hermanas más grandes, pero ellas ya tienen su vida aparte… hermana, el es mi nuevo amigo del colegio ChangMin…

-Si, ya nos estábamos conociendo ¿verdad Minnie? – dijo mientras lo veía con una cara de maldita, ChangMin solo la veía con cara de asesino

-Aaahhh que gusto me da escuchar eso… bueno, vámonos o llegaremos tarde; Sookjin le dices a mamá que ya me fui, que nos vemos más tarde… adiós…

-Si hermanito, yo le digo no te preocupes, se van con cuidado…

Jae iba saliendo de la casa y ChangMin venía detrás de él, antes de salir, el segundo volteo a ver a la endemoniada hermana de su amigo, esta al ver dicha acción, levantó su mano y con el dedo índice y el de en medio señalaba sus ojos y luego a ChangMin alternadamente, señal de que iba a estar vigilándolos; el muchacho simplemente frunció el entrecejo y salió de la casa lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo. Los dos amigos se subieron al automóvil y por fin partieron rumbo al colegio.

En el camino ambos iban muy callados, ChangMin imaginando mil formas de destrozar a cierta chica que acababa de conocer y Jae pensando en YunHo, todavía no tenía claro el porque no dejaba de pensar en ese chico; así siguieron hasta que ChangMin se percató de la expresión de duda y soñador que traía su amigo, cosa que le hizo olvidarse del homicidio que quería realizar y enfocarse en averiguar lo que desde un principio se había propuesto…

-Te veo muy pensativo Jae… ¿ocurre algo?

-No, solo recordaba unas cosas – suspiró

-Pues por lo que veo son buenas, si es que te sacan suspiros…

-N…no... bueno si... digo… nada del otro mundo – dijo bastante rojo…

-Ya veo… ¿acaso algún asunto con alguna chica guapa? – preguntó, más o menos tenía idea de que podría tratarse, pero quería que fuera Jae quien se lo dijera

-No, no tengo tiempo de estar pensando en chicas…

-Mmmm… y… ¿en chicos? – si quería la información tenía que ser más directo; Jae al escuchar esto se sorprendió demasiado¿qué era lo que ChangMin le estaba insinuando?

-¿Acaso me estas diciendo gay?

-¿Acaso lo eres?

-¡No¿cómo puedes creer eso?

-Yo no creo nada, solo pregunto… ¿eres homo fóbico?

-No… pero no soy gay – respondió un poco molesto, pero luego lo pensó mejor, una pregunta se estaba formando en su cabeza, volteó a ver a su amigo y preguntó - ¿Tu eres gay?

-No… - respondió ChangMin, esa pregunta le había hecho recordar a cierto monstruo de falda que conoció en la mañana, pero no era tiempo para eso, por eso continuó – Pero en el colegio hay muchos, si eres homo fóbico sencillamente estas en el lugar equivocado, algunos no temen decirlo y hasta lo expresan libremente, otros lo son, pero no quieren admitirlo; pero hay muchos más que no lo saben y están confundidos, estos normalmente son los que eventualmente tienen más problemas, ya que en muchas ocasiones son acosados y no saben que hacer…

JaeJoong inmediatamente de escuchar lo que su amigo dijo, recordó lo que ocurrió el día anterior con DongHae, él había sido víctima de un acoso, pero eso no lo hacía a él gay ¿o si?... por otro lado, esa extraña forma de sentirse cuando veía a YunHo, no podía ser… ¿acaso… le gustaba YunHo?... eso no era posible, era un hombre¿cómo podía gustarle otro hombre?... ChangMin al ver como Jae estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, supo que había dado en el clavo, pensó que era una forma muy cruel de decir las cosas, pero de alguna forma tenía que averiguar; ahora solo faltaba saber si en verdad Jae comenzaba a sentir ciertas cosas por cierto "chico popular" y lo que más le atormentaba, si había tenido un altercado con "el chico problema" del colegio.

Cuando por fin llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela, Jae salió de sus pensamientos, estaba por bajarse, pero la mano de ChangMin sobre su pierna lo detuvo, volteo a verlo para ver que sucedía; el mencionado miraba fijamente al otro, Jae no entendía que pasaba, así que cerrando la puerta de nuevo es que se volteo a mirar mas directamente a su amigo…

-¿Qué sucede ChangMin… porque me detienes?

ChangMin levantó su mano de la pierna de su amigo y con ambas sostuvo a su amigo de los hombros mientras se acercaba un poco a él, ya teniéndolo totalmente enfrente de él, es que comenzó a decirle…

-Jae… quiero que entiendas una cosa, soy tu amigo, y puedes confiar en mi en lo que sea, si te sientes raro o tienes dudas sobre algunas cosas, no dudes en venir a mi, con gusto te ayudaré…

-Muchas gracias ChangMin, pero no entiendo¿por qué me dices esto de repente?

-Yo se que algo te sucedido cuando llegaste al colegio, y se también que tiene que ver con DongHae – Jae se puso muy nervioso¿como es que sabía algo sobre eso?…

-Yo… no se de que me hablas… - dijo bajando el rostro

-Jae, no te digo que me lo digas ahora, cuando sientas que puedas confiar en mi, no dudes en venir conmigo, solo quiero ayudarte… - dijo el más alto levantándole el rostro del mentón - ¿Esta bien? – preguntó mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos, sin quitar la mano de su barbilla, por precaución de que volviera a bajarla

-…Si… - contestó por fin Jae, después de pensárselo un poco, la verdad es que si le gustaría contarle a alguien el como se siente, y parecía que ChangMin era el indicado, pero por ahora no, tendría que esperar a sentirse más seguro.

ChangMin al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, no pudo más que sonreír sinceramente mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza, en eso estaban cuando escucharon un portazo justo detrás de Jae; los dos amigos voltearon a ver de que se trataba; justamente a un lado del coche de ChangMin estaba estacionado un Audi RS4 Cabrio color negro, Jae comenzó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, ese coche era de YunHo y en ese momento estaba a un lado de el viéndolo fijamente; ChangMin al ver esto, quito su mano del rostro del pelinegro, sabía que no debía de estar tan cerca de su amigo. El popular no le quitaba la vista de encima a Jae y después de unos segundos, con una mirada despectiva se fue alejando lentamente.

Jae estaba sorprendido¿por qué YunHo lo había mirado de esa manera, aún sin entender nada volteo a ver a su amigo que lo veía de reojo y con la cabeza gacha; regreso su vista al frente y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza en negativa, agarró su mochila y bajo del coche dirigiéndose al colegio. ChangMin al ver que su amigo se alejaba, apretó un poco el volante, mientras recargaba la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento y dio un suspiro…

-¿Acaso YunHo se enojo por como me vio con Jae?... ahora si la hiciste en grande ChangMin… ¡pero que estúpido soy! – dijo y después de darle un golpe al volante, bajo de su auto y se dirigió al colegio.

JaeJoong iba subiendo las escaleras hacia el 2º piso, cuando llegó a la puerta de su salón, vio que EunHyuk y JunSu estaban platicando recargados en ella; los mencionados al verlo venir, sonrieron y se acercaron a él…

-Buenos días Jae… ¿no venía ChangMin contigo? – pregunto JunSu

-Buenos días… si… creía que venía detrás de mi… no se en que momento lo deje atrás… - contestó como ido, realmente venía penando en lo que sucedido hace unos momentos

-Pues que raro… pero bueno, de seguro esta en su salón comenzando a leer los libros, con lo nerd que es XD XD – comentó EunHyuk

-Bueno entonces lo voy a alcanzar, porque ahorita me toca biología y de seguro el maestro pone examen sorpresa, así que voy a ir convenciendo a ChangMin de que me pase las respuestas… nos vemos más tarde… - dijo JunSu mientras se alejaba

EunHyuk veía como se alejaba su amigo, cuando este desapareció en las escaleras, fijo su atención en Jae, este estaba recargado en la pared viendo el piso, realmente le extraño ver esa expresión en su rostro, pero no pudo evitar verlo completamente, a diferencia del 1er día de clases que podían ir de civil, el 2º día todos los alumnos debían de llevar de ahora en adelante el uniforme de la escuela, el cual consistía en un saco sport azul marino con el emblema de la institución, una camisa blanca de vestir con corbata roja y para la comodidad y satisfacción de los alumnos, un jeans azul oscuro, esto daba un toque informal al uniforme y al alumnado le encantaba; el estrambótico no pudo negar que su nuevo amigo se veía muy bien en uniforme.

-Jae, es mejor que entremos, el profesor Jae-Bum no ha de tardar en llegar y lo mejor es estar ya adentro cuando el llegue – dijo mientras entraba al salón seguido por el pelinegro

Jae avanzó hasta su lugar, pero al dejar su mochila en el respaldo no pudo evitar voltear a ver a YunHo, este estaba leyendo un libro muy concentrado, pero al sentir que alguien lo veía, no pudo evitar alzar la mirada y se topo con la de Jae, este siguió viéndolo hasta que el otro le habló…

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

-N… no… solo que, quería saber ¿por qué me miraste de esa forma en el estacionamiento?

-¿Te mire de una forma en especial?... ni cuenta me di, creo que estas alucinando…

-No… en serio me viste de una forma extraña y yo… - fue interrumpido

-Mira… como te llames… en primera no tengo porque estarte viendo, realmente nada de lo que pienses o hagas me importa y en segunda no me hagas perder mi tiempo, por si no lo has notado, estoy leyendo, así que por favor metete en tus asuntos y deja de distraerme ¿si? – dijo tajantemente mientras volvía su mirada al libro

Realmente esa respuesta le había dolido, pero muy aparte de eso, esta vez se sintió enojado¿qué se creía ese idiota? era un grosero, y el que pensó que podían llegar a ser amigos; con el entrecejo fruncido el pelinegro se volteó y se sentó en su pupitre, en serio que distinto a como había sido el día anterior, pero eso le pasaba por buena gente; y lo que más le molestaba era que no sabía porque desde ayer estaba esperando ilusionado este momento de tenerlo enfrente y ahora que sucedía, era el momento más indeseable que pudiera tener, realmente se sentía molesto… pero no podía engañarse, también se sentía muy triste, realmente hubiera deseado poder llegar a ser amigo de su "vecino" de atrás; pero ya lo tenía decidido, ya no iba a permitir que esos extraños sentimientos que tenía desde ayer salieran, así que sonriendo de una manera muy retorcida es que sacó su libro y fue cuando el profesor entró al salón…

-Muy bien, espero que hayan hecho la tarea, a ver tú JungWoo pasa a hacer las tres primeras ecuaciones – dijo el maestro aún sin llegar a su lugar…

Ya era la hora del descanso, YunHo y YooChun estaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería, como siempre, solamente estaban ellos dos, no eran de muchas palabras, pero se conocían muy bien, sabían en que momento tenían que mantenerse callados o cuando hablar; y ese momento era el indicado para lo segundo…

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?... te ves de mal humor, no es que nunca lo estés, pero hoy es más notorio… - pregunto YooChun

-No me pasa nada… creo que ese sombrero ya te está apretando mucho la cabeza… - contestó de mala gana el castaño

-Si… puedo ver que estas muy contento hoy

-Tu sarcasmo me encanta ¿lo sabias?

-No más que a mi tu carácter amargo – los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, hasta que ambos se sonrieron cínicamente, así es como se llevaban, cualquiera que los viera diría que realmente no se toleraban, pero no era cierto, sin duda el uno era el mejor amigo del otro

-Bueno, ya que vimos que no estas "tan" de malas, entonces dime ¿que es lo que te tiene tan extraño el día de hoy?

-No se… es ese chico que se sienta adelante de mi…

-¿El nuevo?... ¿el que ayer cantó con nosotros?

-Si… ese, siempre me esta mirando y cuando lo hace, no se porque me hace sentir extraño y me da mucho coraje sentirme así…

-Pues quien sabe… yo solo te puedo decir que ese chico esta "bastante" bien… de solo verlo me dan ganas de meterme al baño y "jugar" imaginándome que el esta "jugando" conmigo, o en dado caso, poder llevármelo a mi departamento y pasar un buen rato con él – el comentario de YooChun hizo que YunHo frunciera el entrecejo, cosa que noto su amigo - ¡Claro, que si a ti te interesa, yo respeto a los amigos y me aguanto las ganas…

-A mi no me interesa ese estúpido… y ya te he dicho que me importa muy poco tu vida sexual, así que puedes evitar tus comentarios y deseos, que la verdad no me interesa saberlo…

-Como quieras…

Los dos se quedaron de repente callados, así eran sus conversaciones, directas y concisas, si no tenían nada más que decirse, mejor estarse callados; los dos disfrutaban mucho de esa paz que reinaba después de que hablaban, paz que se veía muchas veces truncada como en ese momento sucedió…

-¿Adivina quien sooooy! – dijo una voz detrás de YunHo mientras le tapaban los ojos

-Un ridículo cabeza de zanahoria, con unos lentes igual o más ridículos que su cabello… - contestó, extrañamente él era la única persona a quien le permitía hacer esas cosas y no se enfadaba

-Siiiiiiii… - respondido HeeChul mientras quitaba sus manos de los ojos del otro y se sentaba junto de él – pero mis lentes no son ridículos y mi cabello menos… mi mami si que me lo cuida XD XD…

-Oye CHULA¿no te da pena parecer demente?… - preguntó YooChun

-Oye PORN STAR… ¿no te da pena tirarte a casi toda la escuela? – refutó HeeChul

-¬¬ Yo no me tiro a toda la escuela…

-¡Ciertoooo!... mil disculpas… me falto contar todas las demás escuelas de Seoul… ¡que tonto soy! XD XD – decía mientras hacia ademanes

-Eres un idiota… "Cinderella"…

-Yo también te quiero… "Micky Mouse" – y le lanzó un beso, el otro nada mas sonrió de medio lado; este par también se llevaba muy bien, no tanto como ambos se llevaban con YunHo, pero si lo suficiente para considerarse amigos – Bueno… y este par de atractivos muchachos ¿de que estaban hablando?... porque yo vi que estaban hablando antes de que llegara – volteó a ver a YunHo – Anda YunHitoooo dime dime dime dime…

-Nada que te interese… y deja de comportarte como idiota…

-AWWWWW… que feo eres YunHo… yo que te quiero tanto TT… - YunHo lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras este lo abrazaba – Yo se que algo me ocultas… así que suéltalo de una vez… o sino me pondré a hacer mi show aquí y sabes que si lo hago, y a los dos les irá muy mal – dijo HeeChul poniéndose de pie, colocando sus dos manos sobre su cadera, con una pose nada masculina

-Bueno ya ya… yo te lo diré… - dijo el del sombrero mientras sentaba al otro para que lo escuchara – hablábamos del nuevo chico de nuestro salón, así de sencillo…

-¡Ay! – se pone una mano en la boca mientras ve a los dos alternadamente – ¡no les creo!... ¿ustedes hablando de un compañero, de otro ser humano que no sea ustedes dos o alguna conquista del PORN STAR?... esto es una maravilla… tengo que conocer al susodicho…

-Pues además de estar loco, se ve que tienes pacto con algo, porque ahí va entrando… - dijo YooChun

HeeChul volteó y pudo ver a los cuatro amigos entrando a la cafetería y como eran detenidos por el prefecto, inmediatamente enfocó al pelinegro, supo al instante que era él, y ahora que lo veía bien, encontraba con mucho sentido que sus amigos lo tomaran en cuenta, era muy atractivo; aunque igual eso lo dejaba para YooChun que era un Don Juan¿pero YunHo, eso es lo que lo tenía extrañado.

-Supongo que es el de cabello negro – comentó volteando a ver a YunHo el cual en ningún momento había girado a ver a los recién llegados y tampoco le contestaba, poso su vista en YooChun el cual solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza – Pues esta muy lindo, ahora veo porque el interés…

-Yo no estoy interesado en nadie¿entendido? – dijo YunHo muy irritado

-Yo no dije que TÚ, estuvieras interesado… pero algo me hace pensar que es todo lo contrario…

-Pues no pienses, si nunca lo haces, no es momento de que comiences… - bramó el pelicorto

-Ya déjalo CHULA¿no ves que hoy esta amargado?

-¿HOY?... ¿seguro que solo hoy?... pero en fin… la verdad es que se ve que es un buen chico, y además se esta juntando con esos tres que no son malos, algo escandalosos los dos mas bajos, pero buenas personas y no esta jalando con alguno de los indeseables de este colegio… - comentó HeeChul, cuando alguien habló…

-YunHo – los tres en la mesa voltearon a ver de quien era esa voz, encontrándose con que se trataba de DongHae que venía con sus dos inseparables sombras - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Puchas – comentó HeeChul – hablando del Rey de Roma y él que se asoma…

-DongHae, no estoy de ánimos ahorita para estar discutiendo ¿si? – contestó YunHo

-Es importante… es sobre… bueno tu ya sabes que cosa, claro que si no te importa que lo diga aquí enfrente de todos, pues por mi no hay problema… - dijo DongHae con una prepotencia que sabía haría salirse con la suya, y dicho y hecho, YunHo en ese momento se comenzaba a poner de pie para hablar con el chico problema, cuando HeeChul lo sostuvo del brazo para que no lo hiciera

-No YunHo, no le hagas caso, no se porque siempre terminas cediendo con él, pero no vale la pena, de seguro no te llevará a nada bueno…

-Mira travesti de quinta, no te metas en lo que no te importa… - dijo DongHae furioso, alguien a quien no soportaba era a ese estrambótico que se la pasaba cerca de SU YunHo

-¿A quien le dices TRAVESTI, sicótico pervertido? – bramó HeeChul poniéndose de pie y encarando a DongHae; en ese momento todos se pusieron alerta, realmente el chico problema era muy agresivo, y no le importaba de quien se tratara, si era necesario llegar a los golpes, no escatimaba en el hecho; HeeChul no era de agresiones físicas, pero si se metían con YunHo no le importaba actuar como todo un salvaje, realmente el momento se había vuelto tenso.

DongHae sin miramiento alguno, agarro al estrambótico de la solapa de su saco, acto que hizo que el segundo se pusiera en posición de soltar un golpe en cualquier momento, y eso hubiera ocurrido sino fuera porque KiBum sostuvo al problemático y ShiWon separo a HeeChul de su amigo; es eso YunHo se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde estaba DongHae, el cual de una forma agresiva se soltó del agarre de KiBum, yéndose con YunHo a un lugar un poco más apartado; HeeChul vio con coraje como su amigo una vez más se doblegaba con ese idiota, ya lo escucharía más tarde, en eso se dio cuenta que ShiWon lo seguía sosteniendo, sabía muy bien que ese chico andaba detrás de él…

-Oye corazón… ¿serias tan amable de soltarme?... te juro que no me caigo – dijo de la forma más dulce que pudo

-Aahh, este… si, si perdón… - dijo todo apenado soltándolo por fin

-Eres muy amable…

-¿En verdad piensas eso? – preguntó ShiWon todo ilusionado

-La verdad no, pero no hay que ser del bando de los odiosos y problemáticos como OTROS… - dijo HeeChul despectivamente yéndose de la cafetería; a ShiWon realmente se le veía triste, KiBum se acercó a él moviendo la cabeza en negativa, el otro lo único que hizo fue ignorarlo e irse de ahí, cosa que KiBum lo secundó después de unos segundos.

Después de terminar de hablar con el prefecto, por fin los cuatro amigos llegaron a su mesa y antes de que Jae se sentara, ChangMin lo agarra de la mano deteniéndolo, haciendo que evitara dicha acción, el pelinegro voltea a ver al más alto, realmente lo veía angustiado…

-Jae… quería disculparme por lo de la mañana, no tenía porque… - pero un dedo en su boca detiene todo lo que iba a decir; ChangMin se sorprende y ve como Jae le sonríe

-No hay nada que disculpar… en la mañana no sucedió nada ¿de acuerdo?... de hecho el que tiene que agradecer soy yo… me trajiste al colegio, en verdad muchas gracias amigo…

ChangMin estaba sorprendidísimo, ese no era el Jae de la mañana, pero se sentía feliz de ver sonreír al pelinegro…

-No hay de que… cuando quieras con mucho gusto paso por ti

-Gracias… - dijo el pelinegro pasando un brazo por el cuello de su amigo mientras los dos se sentaban

Al mismo tiempo en que ChangMin y Jae hablaban, YunHo volteó hacía su izquierda hartó de toda la palabrería del chico problema, cuando vio como los dos amigos hablaban "demasiado" amistosamente; frunciendo el entrecejo, sintió de nuevo ese coraje que lo llenó en la mañana cuando los vio dentro del carro, no podía despegar la vista de esos dos, jamás creyó que ese chico alto de cabello castaño fuera de esos que les gustaba estar dando espectáculos, la verdad es que no lo conocía bien, pero siempre había tenido un concepto bastante bueno de su persona; pero desde esa mañana sentía que lo odiaba y lo peor es que no sabía el motivo. DongHae notó como YunHo miraba atentamente hacía donde estaba el "nerd" y el "chico lindo", eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, una cosa era que el nuevo se interesara en el pelicorto y otra muy distinta que este lo estuviera de él, ya averiguaría que estaba pasando ahí…

-¿Me estas escuchando YunHo? – le habló, pero el mencionado seguía perdido con los otros dos, por eso el problemático optó por tomarlo del rostro y girarlo hacía su dirección, este al sentir el contacto de la mano del otro, de un fuerte manotazo la retiró

-No vuelvas a tocarme…

-No sería la primera vez que lo hago – dijo de forma seductora

-¡Pues si lo vuelves a hacer, podría ser la última! – amenazó

-¿Por qué te quejas tanto?... así no eres normalmente conmigo…

-¡Me das asco!

-Me has demostrado todo lo contrario… - susurró mientras acariciaba con su mano la parte del pecho que YunHo llevaba descubierto

-Sabes que lo hago por ella – le dijo deteniendo la acción

-Tómalo como quieras, sencillamente sabes lo que tienes que hacer – dijo mirándolo fijamente, acción que YunHo respondió de igual forma, pero con furia reflejada en sus ojos, después de unos segundos así, por fin YunHo respondió

-Donde siempre y a la hora de siempre… ahora deja de fastidiarme – se dio la media vuelta y se fue a sentar con YooChun, el cual solo movía la cabeza en negativa, era la única persona que sabía realmente lo que sucedía con esos dos; DongHae con una sonrisa de triunfo salió de la cafetería, sabía donde encontrar a sus dos "amigos"…

El descanso terminó y las clases avanzaron, por fin era la hora de salida y los cuatro amigos se reunieron como siempre en la puerta del colegio…

-Bueno mis estimados camaradas, parto con dolor XD XD… ¡nos vemos!

-¿Y ahora… que no se supone que te llevaré a tu casa? – preguntó EunHyuk a JunSu el cual ya estaba caminando, se detuvo de repente y volteo a ver sus amigos

-Nop… hoy no, es que no voy a mi casa en este momento…

-¿A no?... ¿A dónde vas entonces? – preguntó ChangMin

-A un ensayo…

-¿Ensayo?... ¿de que o que? – ahora indago JaeJoong

-De porristas, entre a los porristas para apoyar a los de atletismo en las eliminatorias que serán la próxima semana…

-O.O – JaeJoong

-O.o – EunHyuk

-V.v – ChangMin

-. Junsu – después de cinco minutos de silencio sepulcral y del sonido de los grillos de fondo, por fin JunSu habló – Bueno… nos estamos viendo… ¡Bye bye! – y así se fue corriendo hasta que se perdió de vista

-Bueno ¿que este tipo esta loco o que? – comentó EunHyuk

-Ya lo conoces, tiene cada ocurrencia… a ver con que babosada sale – dijo ChangMin

-Pues… yo creo que esta bien ¿no¿qué tan malo puede ser el pertenecer a… ¿los porristas?... ¿son puro hombre? OO – preguntó Jae cayendo en cuenta

-Si, imagínate eso… pero bueno, ya veremos que hace… ahora vámonos, muero de sueño y quiero llegar a dormir – dijo EunHyuk, los otros asintieron y por fin se fueron a sus respectivas casas…

Una semana había pasado, una muy tranquila en la que los cuatro amigos se conocieron mejor, ahora era lunes de nuevo y ese día eran las eliminatorias de atletismo, por lo cual las clases se suspenderían a las 11 de la mañana y todo el alumnado tenía que ir a verlas; estaba por terminar la última clase del día y en el salón 302 estaban impartiendo la materia de historia…

-Muy bien chicos, quiero que me hagan un ensayo para el próximo viernes sobre la constitución de 1948, pero será en parejas… - dijo el maestro, a los alumnos les encantaba hacer trabajos en equipos ya que eso significaba relajo seguro; EunHyuk se volteó a ver a Jae, mientras el salón era un completo desorden por la noticia dada, todos estaban escogiendo a su pareja

-¡Excelente!… Jae tenemos que hacer un ensayo de campeonato, este maestro sube puntos en los exámenes si los ensayos que encarga le agradan, nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo en estos días para ver donde nos reuniremos…

-¡Seguro!… - respondió Jae, pero en eso el maestro calló a todos y dio una noticia que en verdad a nadie agradó

-Lo siento caballeros, pero YO asignaré las parejas… así que atención – ahora todos estaban realmente preocupados ¿qué tal si les tocaba con algún compañero que no les agradaba, confiaban en su buena suerte – Lee JaeWon con Kim DongWan, Jung JiHoon con Kang JungWoo, Kim KiBum con Lee SungMin, Lee HyukJae con Park YooChun, Kim BumSoo con…

El maestro seguía diciendo las parejas, EunHyuk no podía creer su mala suerte, le había tocado con ese antipático, era lo peor que le pudo haber tocado, volteo a ver al susodicho y este estaba tan apacible como siempre, sencillamente escribiendo en su cuaderno como si nada hubiera pasado; al momento se giró para ver a Jae, el cual simplemente torció un poco la boca en señal de condolencia, el estrambótico solo regreso su mirada al frente y se cruzo de brazos, detestaba su mala suerte…

-Lee JiJae con Kang WoKi, Kim JaeJoong con Jung YunHo, Kim ChimSu con…

En ese momento todo perdió sentido para Jae, no era posible ¿le había tocado con YunHo¿por qué le pasaba esto, toda la semana había estado tratando de sacárselo de la cabeza, y le estaba yendo de maravilla, y ahora tendría que hacer ese mentado ensayo con él, sin duda algo tenía que estar pagando en esta vida para que le sucediera eso, después de dar un suspiro de resignación, se tapo el rostro con las manos y se recargo sobre el pupitre; YunHo estaba viendo todos los ademanes que el de enfrente hacía, por lo que veía no le había caído en gracia que él le tocara de pareja¿acaso tan malo era como para que sufriera tanto por eso, no sabía el porque, pero al momento en que el maestro dijo el nombre de su compañero, por un momento deseo que el siguiente nombre fuera el suyo, y cuando así había sido, no pude evitar sonreír apenas perceptiblemente, pero ahora que veía que a su compañero no le caía mucho en gracia, sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho que dolió, sin duda se estaba volviendo loco.

-Bueno, esas son las parejas, no permitiré ningún cambio, así que sin más que agregar, quiero ese trabajo para el viernes – al momento que el maestro termino de decir eso, sonó el timbre – muy bien pueden salir, los que estén en atletismo tienen una hora para calentar y estar listos en la pista – sin más que agregar el profesor salió

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del salón, EunHyuk y JaeJoong venían con caras largas, cada uno maldiciendo su suerte, cuando iban a dar el primer paso para bajar la escalera, Jae siente que lo toman del hombro, enseguida voltea y ve que se trata de YunHo, con todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir lo encaró, si se ponía de grosero una vez más, conocería el verdadero carácter de Kim JaeJoong…

-¿Dime?

-Quería ponerme de acuerdo contigo para lo del ensayo, entre más pronto lo tengamos mejor

-Tienes razón… pues tú dirás ¿cuando lo hacemos?

-¿Te parece bien hoy, apenas termine lo del atletismo podemos ir a hacerlo

-De acuerdo¿donde nos vemos?

-En la entrada del colegio

-Ok¿iremos a la biblioteca?

-No, ahí me es imposible trabajar¿qué te parece en tu casa, habría algún problema? – claro que había un problema, ese día en su casa no iba a estar nadie, su madre había salido a visitar todo el día a su hija mayor y sus adoradas hermanas regresaban ya muy tarde de sus actividades; pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué importancia tenía que no hubiera nadie, ni que fuera una damisela que no pudiera defenderse solo si se ponía agresivo – No, ningún problema, entonces en mi casa será…

-Perfecto, te veo más tarde – y sin más miramientos, YunHo bajó por las escaleras; EunHyuk estaba recargado en el barandal esperando a Jae, cuando este se acercó, no pudo evitar preguntarle…

-¿Fue mi imaginación o el ambiente estaba muy tenso con ese tipo?

-Estas demente… anda vamos que ChangMin nos espera – así los dos amigos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la pista de atletismo.

ChangMin se encontraba recargado en la baranda de las gradas centrales, estaba en la parte de enfrente sobre una pequeña explanada que había donde la gente se podía poner si no encontraba un lugar donde sentarse, realmente desde ahí se podía ver perfectamente todo, mucho mejor que sentado; en ese momento llegaron Jae y EunHyuk, dejaron sus mochilas a un lado donde ChangMin tenía la suya y se recargaron en la baranda tomando la misma posición que el alto, no se dijeron nada, simplemente estaban los tres viendo hacía enfrente; ChangMin se dio cuenta del rotundo silencio que se formo y observó a sus amigos, sin duda algo había pasado…

-Que caras… pareciera que vieron al demonio en persona

-Pues tal vez no vimos al demonio, pero lo que si es un hecho es que estamos en el infierno… - comentó EunHyuk

-¿A si?... ¿y eso… que paso? – pregunto el alto

-Pues que nos encargaron un trabajo en parejas y tanto a Jae como a mi nos toco cada uno de los "gemelos fantásticos" – ChangMin comprendió enseguida de quien hablaban, volteo a ver a Jae, este estaba viendo todavía hacia el frente

-Déjenme adivinar… a Jae le toco YunHo y a ti te toco YooChun

-¡Bingo!… no tienes que ser un genio para darte cuenta de eso, es lo peor que nos pudo pasar

-Bueno ya dejen de hablar de eso, es solo un trabajo, sencillamente lo haremos y se termina el asunto – dijo Jae de repente, EunHyuk solamente dio un suspiro y puso de nuevo su cara de palo y ChangMin solo sonrió levemente, no quería verse como un desgraciado, pero esa situación le daba risa

Los tres seguían viendo como todas las gradas se iban llenando y como los atletas iban entrando a la pista a calentar, las eliminatorias estaban por comenzar…

-Oigan y hablando de elefantes rosas… ¿Dónde esta JunSu? – preguntó Jae

-Mira… ¿ves a esa bolita de chicos que está del otro lado de la pista con esos ridículos shorts blancos y camisetas fluorescentes?... – dijo ChangMin a lo que Jae asintió – Pues ahí esta nuestro amigo, esos son los porristas…

-¿En serio se volvió porrista?... no le veo el motivo para hacerlo¿acaso le gusta estar echando porras? – indago el pelinegro

-Pues no es precisamente por el gusto de hacerlo, sino de A QUIEN LE HECHARA PORRAS – comentó ChangMin con una sonrisa muy marcada, EunHyuk frunció el seño, ya se imaginaba por donde iba todo, Jae no entendía y en la cara se reflejaba la duda; iba a preguntar pero en eso por el altoparlante se escucho la voz del director…

-Buenas tardes a todos, estamos por iniciar las eliminatorias, los atletas que pasen, se unirán a la selección del colegio para irse a participar a las estatales, recuerden apoyar a sus compañeros y a los atletas mucha suerte… - dijo el director tan serio como siempre – ahora comenzaremos con "salto de altura", los atletas son…

Y así comenzaron las eliminatorias, fueron pasando las distintas pruebas, hasta que por fin llegaron a la última…

-Ahora la última prueba será la de 400 mt planos, los participantes son Kim JiShun, Lee DongMi, Yung WiDong, Kim HeeMin y Park YooChun, corredores a sus carriles… - dijo el director

Todos los participantes estaban yéndose a sus respectivos lugares; mientras tanto los porristas se comenzaban a acomodar, JunSu estaba al frente de todos, esa porra era la más importante…

-Bueno chicos, espero que hayan practicado la porra que hice, no me hagan quedar mal…

-No te preocupes JunSu, solo que no entiendo el porque hacerla en ingles… - dijo un compañero porrista

-Porque él vivió allá, así será algo muy personal para él…

-Pero si tu ni ingles sabes… ¿cómo le hiciste?...

-¿Has escuchado de los diccionarios?... bueno comencemos…por favor bien fuerte y clarito ¿ok?...

-¡Siiiii! – gritaron todos los porristas al unísono, cabe señalar que los que pertenecían a los porristas, eran fieles seguidores de todos los alumnos que practicaban un deporte, JunSu era un deportista también y se les hizo raro que quisiera unirse a ellos, pero tontos si lo negaban, la oportunidad de estar cerca de él así, no se repetiría muy constantemente.

Por fin todos los porristas se ubicaron en su puesto, todo el público estaba viéndolos, la verdad ver un show así era de lo mejor, hasta los mismos atletas prestaban atención; por fin a la señal de JunSu, fue que la porra comenzó…

_You're sexy, You're cute! You're popular to boot!_

_You're bitchin', great hair! The girls all love to stare!_

_You're wanted, you're hot! you're everything we not!_

_you're pretty, you're cool! You dominate this school!_

_Who are you? Just guess! All wanna touch you back!_

_You're rockin'! you smile! And many think you're vile._

_you're runnin', you jump! I can look but I don't hump! Whoo!_

La porra también llevaba coreografía, claro toda proporcionada por JunSu, sin duda estaban dando todo un espectáculo; los tres amigos estaban con los ojos como platos todos desorbitados¿pero que demonios estaba haciendo JunSu, era el oso más grande de su existencia…

-¿Pero que…? – bramó EunHyuk mientras apretaba con fuerza la baranda

-¡Válgame el cielo! – susurró ChangMin mientras bajaba la cabeza, ahora sabía lo que era pena ajena

-¡Santo Pokemón de Fuego!… ¡que excelente porra… esta muy bien hecha! – dijo Jae con una sonrisa, los otro dos lo voltearon a ver como bicho raro, este regreso la mirada - ¿O no? – Jae solo recargo sus brazos en la baranda al entender la mirada desaprobatoria de sus amigos, ChangMin recargo su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y EunHyuk sencillamente se dio la vuelta y dio la espalda hacia la pista cruzándose de brazos, su cara reflejaba un enorme coraje…

-¿Ya terminó ese idiota? – preguntó el enojado

-Nop… de hecho agarro el altavoz y esta enfrente solo – dijo Jae, los otros dos solo cerraron los ojos, en verdad ahora pensaban en como hacerle para que pareciera como que no lo conocían…

_You're strong and you're loud! You're gonna make us proud!_

_You're Y Y YooChun! Our fabulous YooChun!_

_Let's, go, YooChun! You are YooChun! The mighty mighty YooChun!_

_You are so terrific! YOU MUST BE YOOCHUN!_

Por fin la porra terminó, una gran ovación se escucho en las gradas, por eso siempre era bueno ver a los porristas; JunSu se sentía satisfecho de su porra, desde que se enteró que YooChun participaría comenzó a crearla y es que decidió entrar a los porristas; ahora después de su actuación, los mencionados regresaron a su lugar donde poder ver la carrera, JunSu con la mirada buscó a YooChun, este se encontraba con los brazos cruzados viéndolo fijamente, JunSu sintió una gran alegría, desde que lo vio la primera vez, algo lo atrajo de sobremanera, el problema es que nunca había hablado con él, es más ni siquiera una mirada por accidente, por eso buscó la manera en que este notara su presencia y la mejor idea que tuvo fue en los porristas y ahora veía que en efecto había funcionado.

Mientras en las gradas, YunHo estaba sentado con HeeChul el cual estaba atacado de la risa, jamás creyó que ir a ver deportes fuera tan divertido…

-Jajajajaja… ay no, pero que cosa tan más divina, ese chico se sacó un 10 jajaja… - decía mientras se agarraba el estómago y se doblaba de la risa, se retorcía como gusano en sal, YunHo nada mas lo veía con una muy marcada sonrisa en los labios, la verdad es que no era un chico que dejara ver sus sentimientos, pero tenía que admitir que eso que acababa de ver, era digno de una gran carcajada

-Ya cálmate que te va a dar algo, además quien sabe que vaya a decir YooChun, sabes como es…

-Jajaja pues sería un tonto si se enoja – decía el de lentes limpiándose las lágrimas – la verdad estuvo más que excelente – el otro solo asintió

La carrera comenzó y como era de esperarse, YooChun ganó, por tal motivo ahora estaba dentro de la selección del colegio, todo era una gran algarabía, al terminar la carrera de los 400, terminaba las eliminatorias, ahora todos los alumnos podían retirarse a sus casas…

-Oye Yunho ¿qué tal si vamos a celebrar el triunfo de YooChun, solo lo esperamos a que se bañe y nos vamos…

-No puedo, tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo que es para el viernes

-Uy, se que eres estudioso, pero es para el viernes, no veo el porque hacerlo desde hoy

-No solo lo tengo que hacer yo, es en parejas y ya quede con mi compañero…

-¡Momento!... ¿acaso me estas diciendo que no se trata de YooChun¿o sea no lo harás con el?

-No, me toco con el chico nuevo…

-Aaahhh ya veo – dijo HeeChul, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sabía que ese chico estaba causando algo… "distinto" en su amigo, y él lo iba a descubrir – y ¿dónde harán el trabajo?

-En su casa… pero ya deja de estar preguntando ¿si?... ahora me voy, que quede de verlo a la salida – dijo el pelicorto mientras se iba alejando, HeeChul simplemente sonrió más marcadamente y también se fue de ahí

Ninguno de los dos vio que DongHae estaba sentado con sus sombras, dos lugares arriba de ellos y que habían escuchado toda la conversación…

-Vaya, vaya… mi YunHo irá a la casa del chico lindo… si salió más listo de lo que pensé… - dijo el problemático, en eso volteó a ver a KiBum - ¿y tu porque no me habías dicho que esos dos eran equipo?

-No tenía porque hacerlo… la verdad sus vidas no me interesan

-Pues a ti no – dijo tomándolo agresivamente del rostro - pero a mi si me interesa todo lo que haga YunHo y sabes muy bien que me tienes que tener informado – lo soltó, en eso volteó a ver a ShiWon – tu… vas a seguirlo y me averiguaras donde vive el chico lindo… creo que tendré que comenzar a poner cartas en el asunto… cuando sepas vas a mi departamento y me informas – dijo mientras veía como ShiWon asentía y se iba de ahí, en eso volteó de nuevo a ver a KiBum que solo estaba viendo hacia el frente, lo repaso con la mirada y luego le habló – Y tu, vas a venir conmigo, digamos que no me tienes muy contento… así que andando – KiBum solo suspiro y siguió a su amigo, siempre terminaba cediendo en todo lo que le decía

EunHyuk, JaeJoong y ChangMin estaban en la puerta del colegio, los dos amigos decidieron esperar a que el popular llegara, sabían como era, mejor que Jae tuviera apoyo por si las dudas; YunHo vio a los tres amigos en la entrada, y rápidamente frunció el entrecejo¿que diablos estaba haciendo ahí el alto¿por qué siempre estaba con el pelinegro, calmando un poco su ira, se acercó a ellos…

-Listo, ya estoy aquí, ahora vámonos

-Bueno, te doy la dirección de mi casa y nos vemos allá ¿no, en media hora ya habré llegado…

-¿Nos vemos allá?... ¿que caso tiene? te vienes conmigo, así llegamos los dos juntos – dijo tajantemente el pelicorto, Jae tuvo de nuevo esa sensación que lo embargaba cada vez que YunHo estaba cerca de él, pero esta vez fue más fuerte, iba a irse con él y lo peor iban a estar solos… tenía que calmarse…

-Ok… entonces vámonos… - se volteó a ver a sus amigos – nos vemos mañana chicos… ¿se quedaran aquí más tiempo?

-Yo si, iré a buscar a JunSu, tengo que llevar a ese idiota a su casa… - contestó EunHyuk

-Yo no, ya me voy a mi casa – ChangMin volteó a ver al pelicorto, el cual lo estaba viendo con reflejada ira, cosa que le dio muy mala espina, ahora no estaba seguro si dejar ir a su amigo con él - ¿seguro que no quieres que yo te lleve? – Jae iba a responder, pero la voz de YunHo se escucho primero

-¿Qué no escuchaste que yo lo llevaré, no necesita de tu amabilidad – ChangMin realmente estaba enojado, ese tipo le comenzaba a desagradar en demasía, en eso el alto volteó a ver al pelinegro y sonriendo lo tomo del hombro

-Cuídate… mas tarde te llamo ¿de acuerdo? – Jae simplemente asintió, el alto soltó por fin al pelinegro y se fue hacia el estacionamiento

-Bueno, nos vemos después… adiós – dijo EunHyuk yéndose hacía las regaderas del gimnasio; Jae volteó a ver a Yunho y este le hizo señas para que por fin se fueran.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, los dos chicos se subieron al auto del pelicorto y por fin arrancaron con dirección a la casa del pelinegro; ya llevaban varios minutos de camino y YunHo tenía dudas sobre ese chico, no le gustaba mucho interactuar con las personas al menos que fueran de su confianza, pero sentía la necesidad de preguntar, así que no se reprimió y lo hizo…

-Oye chico… - iba a seguir pero la voz del pelinegro lo interrumpió

-No me llamo "chico" tengo nombre y es JaeJoong… - dijo con el entrecejo fruncido mientras lo veía, luego regreso su vista al frente – dime… - YunHo lo vio de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír

-Tienes carácter JAEJOONG, eso me gusta… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Lo estas haciendo no?... pero si, puedes preguntar lo que gustes… - respondió el pelinegro, estaba totalmente a la defensiva, pero si no hacía eso, los nervios le ganarían

-Buena respuesta – tenía que admitirlo, realmente le gustaría conocer bien a ese chico – mi pregunta es… ¿estas saliendo con ese chico alto? – ¿pero que demonios… porque pregunto eso, el le iba a preguntar otra cosa, ahora los nervios lo invadían a él… Jae se sorprendió¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?...

-¿Con ChangMin?... ¿cómo crees? solo es mi amigo, además… yo no soy gay… - el pelinegro tuvo un deja vu sobre ese tema… la diferencia es que no sabía porque en esta ocasión, dudo un poco en la respuesta - ¿sabes que?... mejor ya no preguntes nada por favor – YunHo lo vio de reojo, la verdad es que la primera parte de la respuesta lo alegró, pero lo último lo dejó descolocado, sinceramente tampoco ya tenía ganas de preguntar nada…

-Como gustes… - y así siguieron todo el camino callados, hasta que llegaron a la casa del pelinegro; ninguno notó que un coche los venía siguiendo, una vez que el conductor del otro carro vio donde llegaban, se arrancó, tenía que ir a dar su reporte…

Mientras tanto en los vestidores del colegio, EunHyuk esperaba a que su amigo terminara de arreglarse, ya estaba harto de estar ahí, había sido un día pésimo, cuando por fin estuvo listo, se acercó a él, estaban dispuestos a irse, pero una voz los detuvo…

-HyukJae – al darse vuelta, vieron de quien ese trataba, el corazón de JunSu comenzó a latir muy fuerte; en cambio Eunhyuk sentía que su ira crecía

-¿Qué quieres YooChun… que no ves que tenemos prisa? – contestó al que le hablaban

-Es sobre el trabajo, te iba a decir que mañana en la tarde nos reuniremos para hacerlo, mañana en la mañana te doy la dirección de mi departamento para que vayas ¿de acuerdo?

-Tu a mi no me mandas idiota…

-Como quieras, mañana le diré al maestro que no quieres cooperar y a ver a quien le va mal… - YooChun veía muy altaneramente al estrambótico, esto enojo aún más al mencionado, el cual solo se dio la vuelta y salio hecho una furia

JunSu no sabía que pasaba ahí, solo vio como su amigo salió azotando la puerta, al reaccionar notó que YooChun lo veía, esto puso sumamente nervioso al chico escandaloso, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y un fuerte calor subió por todo su cuerpo, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando el otro se puso frente a él y le habló…

-¿Tu eres el que hizo la porra hace rato cierto?

-S… si…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-JunSu… Kim JunSu – dijo todo rojo

-¿Y se puede saber JunSu que significa eso de "All wanna touch you back" y todo lo demás? – preguntó muy serio

-Bue… bueno yo… se que eres un chico muy deportista, y pues… tienes muchos seguidores, además que eres… eres un chico muy popular y… guapo – respondió bajando el rostro y diciendo lo último muy bajito, pero el otro si llego a escucharlo; lentamente se fue acercando a él, y le alzó el rostro tomándolo de la barbilla, ya cuando sus ojos se encontraron, fue que el más grande preguntó

-¿Y tú crees que realmente soy guapo?

-Yo… yo… creo que todo lo que dicen es… es cierto – estaba temblando, tenía un año desde que lo vio por primera vez y esta era la primera ocasión en la que hablaba con él, además que estaba muy cerca; YooChun seguía viéndolo fijamente, con mucha suavidad comenzó a acariciar el rostro de JunSu con sus dedos, el mencionado cerro sus ojos para poder sentir mas claramente la caricia, sin duda eso era un sueño; de pronto sintió como el calor de la mano del otro se alejaba, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos…

-Nos vemos JunSu… - y sin más salió de los vestidores

El más chico no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, por fin había hablado con él y además había dicho su nombre, estaba en la gloria, cuando YooChun lo estaba acariciando sintió que había llegado al cielo. Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, salió de los vestidores, hasta que recordó a EunHyuk y salió corriendo, lo más seguro es que lo haya dejado olvidado…

ShiWon llegaba al estacionamiento de un enorme edificio de condominios muy lujosos, bajó de su automóvil y subió hasta el 5º piso, que era donde DongHae tenía su departamento, al llegar a la puerta de la vivienda de su amigo, sacó la copia de la llave que el mencionado les había dado a KiBum y a él por cualquier emergencia, así que sin anunciarse, entro al departamento, pero se quedó estático en la puerta cuando vio hacia adentro…

DongHae estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala totalmente desnudo, KiBum hincado en el suelo únicamente con sus boxers puestos y haciéndole sexo oral al primero, el problemático se había percatado de la presencia del más alto, pero le encantaba dar shows, así que hizo como que no lo había visto. Lentamente, DongHae detuvo a KiBum en su labor, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo fue alzando cuidadosamente hasta que sus labios se tocaron, comenzaron a besarse suavemente, pero el problemático convirtió el momento en algo salvaje, el beso se convirtió de la nada en algo rudo, KiBum soltó un pequeño quejido, realmente el otro lo estaba lastimando, pero no lo detendría, si esa era la única forma de estar con él, aguantaría lo que fuera. DongHae sentó a su amigo en su regazo mientras seguían besándose, abrió los ojos para ver la cara del otro, pudo notar como este derramaba lágrimas, el problemático no era alguien de corazón blando, pero realmente apreciaba a KiBum, sin saber el porque lo hizo, comenzó a besar al otro suavemente, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

KiBum agradeció internamente la delicadeza con la que ahora eran besados sus labios, fue empujando a DongHae hacia el respaldo del sofá, una vez que el otro estuvo recargado, fue abandonando sus labios sin realmente desearlo, y comenzó a dar tiernos besos por toda la cara del problemático, así fue haciendo hasta que llegó a su cuello, donde lamía cada centímetro de piel que se le presentaba; DongHae se sentía extasiado, su garganta soltaba gemidos apenas perceptibles, KiBum amaba escuchar al otro gemir, significaba que lo que hacía le gustaba al otro, a propósito comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre el miembro de su amigo y los gemidos se volvieron más fuertes; DongHae fue bajando sus manos, hasta introducirlas en el bóxer del otro, comenzó a acariciar sus nalgas mientras imponía el ritmo de los movimientos del que estaba encima, ahora eran los dos los que gemían, ya que la posición en la que estaban hacían que el miembro de KiBum, aunque estuviera dentro de los boxers, se frotara sobre el vientre del otro; DongHae tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, adorando todas esas sensaciones…

-AAHH YunHo… - gimió de repente, al momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y fue cuando sintió como su amigo detenía toda acción que antes realizaba, alzó lentamente la cabeza y pudo ver al otro mirándolo con dolor en los ojos

-No… no soy YunHo – dijo apenas audible

-KiBum yo… - pero fue interrumpido

-DongHae¿porque no entiendes? YunHo no es de tu propiedad… - decía con verdadero dolor

-Cállate… - dijo en un susurro mirando hacia abajo

-Si ha pasado lo que a pasado… tú sabes porque es…

-Cállate… - dijo más fuerte ahora viéndolo penetrantemente

-Entiéndelo… ¡NO TE AMA!

-¡QUE TE CALLES MALDITA SEA! – gritó empujándolo a un lado para que se quitara de sobre él, se levantó echo una furia – ¡YUNHO ES MIO, Y QUE SE TE QUEDE BIEN GRABADO EN LA CABEZA, EL SOLO ME TIENE QUE AMAR A MI! – le gritó a KiBum el cual estaba sobre el sofá con el rostro bajo; en eso se volteó a ver a ShiWon sin importarle su desnudez – ¡Y tú, espero que me traigas buena información! – KiBum en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro ¿desde cuando estaba ahí?

-Si DongHae, traigo la información que me pediste, ya se donde vive el chico…

-Muy bien, ahora me voy a bañar, me siento todo sucio… - dijo despectivamente mirando a KiBum, el cual tenía el rostro hacía un lado; dio una rápida mirada a su otro amigo y se metió al baño azotando la puerta

ShiWon se acercó a donde estaba su amigo, la verdad le daba mucha lástima como se denigraba por DongHae, él sabía muy bien lo que sentía por él…

-¿Por qué te haces esto? – preguntó el alto, KiBum volteó a verlo, tenía los ojos rojos de estarse aguantando las lágrimas, se levantó lentamente y comenzó a recoger su ropa y a vestirse…

-Porque lo amo – respondió cuando hubo terminado, después se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, cuando la voz de su amigo lo detuvo

-Pero él a ti no…

-Lo se… pero aún así… quiero estar con él… - y sin ver a su amigo, se fue del departamento; ShiWon solo suspiró cuando se encontró solo, no le gustaba ver así a su amigo.

Jae y YunHo entraron a la casa del primero, el segundo comenzó a verla, realmente era una casa hermosa, se podía sentir eso que llaman "calor de hogar", él tenía una casa muy grande, pero jamás se sentía como en esa casa, en verdad le daba envidia. Jae invitó a pasar a su compañero a que se sentarse en la sala, este así lo hizo y pudo notar como el pelinegro le evitaba la mirada ¿acaso era por lo que le había preguntado, desde que lo había hecho lo sintió raro, de echo el también se sentía así. Pudo ver como JaeJoong iba a un gran librero y sacaba unos cuantos libros de ahí y los colocaba sobre la mesita de centro…

-De aquí podemos sacar información – dijo el pelinegro

-¿No tienes Internet?

-Si, si tengo… soy pobre pero tampoco estoy en la miseria, pero siempre ha sido mejor sacar información de un libro… discúlpame por no ser rico como tú – respondió tajantemente, se giró y se disponía a irse cuando sintió como lo agarraban del brazo y lo volteaban lentamente

-¿Por qué estas tan a la defensiva? – Jae lo vio a los ojos y con su mano retiro suavemente el agarre del otro

-Nunca me ha gustado que me traten mal… creo que no he hecho nada para merecerlo, yo solo me defiendo… - YunHo no entendía lo que el pelinegro decía y parece que su cara lo demostró, ya que el otro continuó – el otro día en el colegio, simplemente fuiste muy grosero y no tengo porque aguantar a nadie así cuando no he hecho nada – ahora YunHo recordaba, pero no era porque en realidad lo estuviera molestando, sino porque se sentía muy nervioso cuando lo miraba

-Yo… lo recuerdo… y te pido disculpas, a veces así es mi forma de ser, soy muy desconfiado, por favor discúlpame… - Jae pudo ver sinceridad en su mirada, además él también era un desconfiado, así que sabía a lo que se refería, por eso decidió olvidarse de todo altercado que hubiera tenido con él

-Esta bien, no te preocupes… discúlpame tú también a mi – los dos se sonrieron y en ese momento YunHo vio que Jae le extendía la mano – hagamos una tregua, no nos enojaremos y ni estaremos a la defensiva, por lo menos hasta que terminemos el trabajo ¿de acuerdo? – YunHo se lo pensó un momento, no creía difícil poder hacer eso, así que extendió su mano y tomo la de su compañero.

En ese momento en que las dos manos se tocaron, ambos sintieron como un corrientazo subía por sus brazos y les recorría todo el cuerpo, por instinto los dos se soltaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente, se sentía muy bien estarse reflejando en la mirada del otro, el momento hubiera durado más, sino es porque el teléfono sonó y los hizo salir de su estupor, haciendo que por fin el pelinegro fuera a contestar…Después de unos minutos, por fin Jae colgó y se acercó a donde estaba sentado su compañero…

-Era mi madre, tengo que hacer una cosa en la cocina, así que si gustas puedes ir comenzando, no tardo nada… - se dirigía a la cocina cuando paro en seco – la computadora esta en el estudio, es la puerta que está junto a la escalera – y por fin entró a la cocina

YunHo se sintió un poco mal por lo último dicho, así que se levantó y entró a la cocina. Cuando estaba en la puerta, pudo ver como Jae se había quitado el saco y la corbata, además de tener remangadas las mangas, se había puesto un delantal color rosa; estaba sosteniendo un tazón con un contenido color café, chocolate supuso él, y lo estaba embarrando sobre un pan, realmente la imagen que tenía enfrente era "encantadora". Una vez que se recobró de su ensoñación, por fin entró de lleno parándose a un lado de su compañero, que al verlo ahí junto a él, no pudo más que ponerse todo rojo, la verdad es que con ese delantal de seguro parecía un estúpido.

-¿Pastel de chocolate? – preguntó el pelicorto

-Así es… solo le estoy poniendo el betún encima, anoche hice el pan, pero mi mamá no pudo terminármelo en la mañana, por eso es que lo estoy haciendo ahora, mi hermana vendrá por el más tarde…

-¿Entonces tu lo hiciste?... ¿sabes cocinar? – preguntó más curioso

-Si – sonrió un poco – vivo con pura mujer, es indispensable saber hacer cosas del hogar, además que me gusta mucho cocinar, los postres me salen muy bien…

-Si, eso puedo ver… como también puedo ver que haces todo un desorden al cocinar, tienes todas las manos embarradas además de toda la mesa… - dijo con un poco de mofa

-La verdad es que si suelo poner todo patas para arriba, pero lo importante es el resultado, puede que se vea así todo mal, pero el sabor es exquisito – dijo con orgullo; YunHo observaba cada movimiento del pelinegro, en verdad que ese chico era un estuche de monerías

-¿Tú hiciste el betún?

-Si, todo el pastel lo hice yo…

-¿Puedo probar? – preguntó, Jae se le quedó viendo, la verdad no le vio nada de malo, además realmente cocinaba rico

-Claro… mira ahí hay una cuchara, te la pasaría pero mis manos… - y de repente se interrumpió a él mismo, cuando sintió como YunHo le tomaba la mano y metía su dedo índice a la boca del pelicorto, con la lengua lamía toda la extensión del dedo, el mencionado tenía cerrados los ojos disfrutando de la acción, Jae estaba ido, poco a poco sintió como algo despertaba dentro de él; lentamente YunHo fue retirando el dedo de su boca

-¡Realmente delicioso! – dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente a los del otro, de nuevo ese contacto visual surgía, todo a su alrededor desaparecía, nada más importaba, sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, podían sentir sus alientos cerca, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de sus labios, YunHo reaccionó y se alejo lentamente…

-Yo… recor… recordé que tenía algo que hacer… mejor dejamos el trabajo para mañana ¿de acuerdo? – y sin dejar contestar al otro, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina

Jae tardó en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo quiso alcanzar al otro, pero acababa de salir de la casa, se quedó de pie en la puerta de la cocina viendo hacía la entrada¿iba a pasar lo que creyó que iba a pasar?... ahora comprendía todo, acababa de descubrir realmente lo que sentía

-¡Oh por Dios! – dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

YunHo subió a su coche, apoyó las manos en el volante y se le quedó viendo por largo tiempo ¿Qué demonios estuvo a punto de hacer, estaba completamente confundido, él no podía estar sintiendo esas cosas, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco… después de un rato de meditarlo y no llegar a nada, encendió su coche y arrancó, perdiéndose al final de la calle…

CONTINUARÁ….


	3. KOTOBA WA IRANAI

**Capítulo 3: KOTOBA WA IRANAI**

EunHyuk estaba recargado en la portezuela de su coche esperando a JunSu, creyó que lo había seguido cuando salió de los vestidores, pero al momento de llegar a su auto y ver que no estaba, se dio cuenta que había sido un completo estúpido; ¿como osó pensar que el otro lo iba a seguir? si lo más seguro es que se había quedado como baboso viendo al pesado ese de YooChun; por un momento pensó en dejarlo ahí, pero luego recapacitó y se dio cuenta que el escandaloso no tenía la culpa de su mal humor, bueno… en cierta forma si, pero no directamente, por eso es que al final decidió esperarlo. Después de unos minutos, el estrambótico pudo ver como "su enemigo" llegaba a su coche y se iba de ahí; no entendía que le veían, cierto, no era feo, pero pues tampoco era la ultima coca cola del desierto, realmente su vida le valía un cacahuate, pero no soportaba que JunSu lo idolatrara, esa era la razón por la cual más lo odiaba, por su culpa… el escandaloso no lo podía ver con otros ojos.

En eso estaba pensando profundamente, cuando sintió como lo abrazaban y le daban un beso en la mejilla, al voltear hacía su izquierda pudo ver el rostro de su amigo, traía una radiante sonrisa, como la adoraba, ojalá el fuera el causante de ella pero sabía que no era así; con suavidad fue retirando los brazos de alrededor suyo aunque en verdad no quisiera hacerlo, que más daría por tener ese cuerpo siempre pegado al suyo.

- ¿Por qué estas tan enojado Eun? – preguntó JunSu, al ver como el otro se separaba de él y se metía al coche, lo conocía muy bien, no en balde era su mejor amigo.

- No es nada… anda sube de una vez – contestó, lo que menos quería era hablar sobre eso. JunSu dio un suspiro de resignación, conociéndolo no iba a decir nada, así que sin más, subió al coche y este por fin arrancó.

JaeJoong llevaba más de 15 minutos sentado en la sala, aún tenía las manos embarradas de betún, a excepción de su dedo índice, el cual no dejaba de ver; ahora que por fin se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por el pelicorto, no sabía como actuar, le iba a costar mucho trabajo verlo a la cara, pero… ¿y él que sentía¿por qué lo iba a besar? y lo peor¿por qué se arrepintió?; sin duda estaba hecho un lío, necesitaba desahogarse y sabía perfectamente a quien acudir.

Se levantó del sofá y se detuvo frente al teléfono, lo iba a tomar, pero recordó que sus manos estaban sucias, así que primero paso al baño a lavárselas, aunque realmente no quisiera quitarse ese chocolate jamás; por fin regreso al teléfono y levantó el auricular marcando el número telefónico, después de dos timbrazos por fin contestaron…

- _¿Diga?_

- Buenas tardes ChangMin…

- _¿Jae?... ¿ocurre algo… ese tipo te hizo algo?_ – dijo el otro algo alterado

- No, tranquilo… pero… necesito hablar contigo… ¿a dónde te puedo ver?

- _¡¡En este momento voy para tu casa… llego en 15 minutos…adiós!!_ – cortando la comunicación

Jae se sorprendió un poco, ni siquiera lo dejó hablar, pero ya sabía como era su amigo, no necesitaba decir mucho para que el otro captara que lo necesitaba; sin más colgó el auricular y se fue a la cocina, fuera como fuera, tenía que terminar el "bendito" pastel, su hermana no tardaría en llegar por él.

YooChun iba llegando al edificio donde tenía su departamento, pero antes de entrar a la cochera, vio estacionado el auto de su mejor amigo, lo más seguro era que lo estuviera esperando arriba; así que sin perder más tiempo, dejo su auto aparcado en el lugar correspondiente y por fin subió a su departamento; al entrar pudo ver a YunHo frente al mini bar que tenía a un lado de la sala, estaba sentado en una de las bancas con un vaso de whisky en la mano y la botella a un lado, y que recordara esta no estaba tan consumida, realmente algo pasaba ahí, el pelicorto nunca bebía, al menos que fuera necesario y sin duda, ese momento lo era.

- ¡¡Vaya y yo que creía que el borracho era yo!! – dijo con mofa cerrando la puerta y acercándose a su amigo, pero el otro no contesto, seguía viendo el vaso en su mano - ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperándome?... por cierto¿no ibas a ir a casa del nuevo? – seguía sin contestar - ¿No me digas que te desespero y le hiciste una grosería en su casa?... YunHo, solo es un trabajo, tienes que controlarte¿tu crees que a mi me gusto el que me toco de compañero?... es un odioso; pero el nuevo no parece mala persona, solo es cosa de que…

- ¡Por poco y lo beso! – dijo muy quedamente, interrumpiendo a su amigo

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Por poco… - volteó a verlo y continuó - … y lo beso! – después de un suspiro lamentero, regresó su vista al vaso; YooChun no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- ¿Esto es una broma cierto? – preguntó escéptico

- No… ojalá lo fuera

- Pero, pero… ¿cómo?... o sea esta bien pero… ¡¡ERES TU!!

- Lo sé maldición… - dijo levantándose de golpe tirando la banca donde estaba sentado, dejo el vaso en la barra y se fue a sentar al sofá; YooChun dio un fuerte respiro y se sentó junto a su amigo

- A ver… empecemos desde el principio… ¿por qué lo ibas a besar?

- No se… primero estaba con ese delantal que lo hacía ver terriblemente encantador, luego el betún de chocolate en sus manos, se me antojo y…

- ¿El betún o el nuevo? – interrumpió

- El betún idiota… y él se llama JaeJoong

- Mmmm… pero a ti ni te gusta el chocolate…

- Ya lo sé… por eso más sorprendido estoy… al verle las manos llenas de betún, quise probarlo, entonces le pregunté y él al decirme que sí, no se que me impulso a tomar su mano y me metí su dedo a la boca probando el chocolate…

- ¿Le chupaste el dedo? O.O

- No… se lo arranque de una mordida y me lo trague… ¡¡pues claro que se lo chupe, sino para que me lo metía!!… - suspira mientras el otro solo reviraba los ojos - luego nos quedamos viendo fijamente y comenzamos a acercar nuestros rostros lentamente, ya estábamos a escasos centímetros, pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Reaccioné y me aleje de él, di la media vuelta y me fui de su casa… - dijo poniéndose de pie, llegando de nuevo al mini bar donde recargo el rostro sobre sus manos

- Sigo sin creerlo… pero entonces… ¿te gusta no?, digo no lo ibas a besar nada mas porque si…

- No lo sé… estoy muy confundido…

- ¿Y él que reacción tuvo?... o sea ¿estaba aceptando el beso?

- Parecía que si…

- ¿Entonces porque te fuiste? – preguntó el dueño del departamento con gran duda, el pelicorto se dio la vuelta y encaró a su amigo

- Sabes muy bien que no puedo… estar con nadie, no quiero que ella salga perjudicada…

- ¿Y qué hay de tus sentimientos?... esos también son importantes, no solamente… ella

- Ella es lo más importante para mi… - dijo con decisión, luego le dio la espalda a su amigo – además yo no tengo ningún sentimiento por él… tal vez es simple atracción y por eso iba a besarlo, pero nada mas…

- Como quieras, de cualquier forma no deberías de limitarte, si sientes algo por alguien debes de intentarlo… - YooChun se quedó un momento pensativo, luego retomo la palabra – deberías de hablar con HeeChul, tal vez el te ayude a aclarar esta confusión que tienes, sabes que es muy bueno para estas cosas – Yunho suspiró después de escuchar el consejo de su amigo, tal vez tuviera razón

- Ok, mañana hablaré con él, aunque eso solo signifique que no me dejara de fastidiar por un buen tiempo…

- Eso si, pero velo por el lado amable, lo hace porque te aprecia

- Pues si… por cierto, a todo esto, estas muy hablador y eso solo quiere decir que estas de buenas… ¿a que se debe? – preguntó regresando la vista hacia el otro

- Primero que nada porque me preocupo por ti y quiero ayudarte y callado no lo conseguiré, y segundo, digamos que acabo de descubrir un admirador nuevo… - dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa

- ¿El de la porra? – preguntó enarcando una ceja

- Bingo – dijo mientras con sus manos hacia el ademán de una pistola, el otro simplemente comenzó a negar con la cabeza

- YooChun, un día en verdad te vas a meter en problemas, o en su defecto te vas a llevar un buen susto

- Tranquilo, yo siempre me cuido, no soy tan tonto

- No me refiero a eso… - dijo el más alto viéndolo melancólicamente, el otro simplemente frunció el entrecejo en clara señal de no entender lo que su amigo decía – en fin… ya me voy… ¿te veras con tu compañero de equipo hoy?

- No, a ese estúpido lo veré mañana, hoy haré algo más productivo… y divertido – YunHo solo reviró los ojos al comentario de su amigo

- ¡¡Definitivamente tú nunca vas a cambiar!!

- ¡Ni tu tampoco! – se quedaron viendo fijamente, hasta que el pelicorto se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta

- Te veo mañana – dijo saliendo por fin del departamento

YooChun sabía muy bien que a YunHo no le gustaba esa fama de casanova que tenía, pero a últimas era su vida, y él se sentía "bien" haciendo lo que hacía, no tenía cerca el cariño de nadie de su familia¿por qué no sentirse "querido" a su manera?. Con este pensamiento, se dirigió al mueblecito del teléfono, donde agarró su agenda personal, y comenzó a buscar el número telefónico de quien sería por ese día y noche, "su ser más querido"

La hermana de JaeJoong, MinJung, estaba despidiéndose de su hermano, llevaba en sus manos el pastel de chocolate que él amablemente ofreció hacerle; estaba en la puerta viendo como se iba la mencionada, cuando pudo ver como se estacionaba el carro de su amigo; este bajó y se acerco al pelinegro, el anfitrión lo hizo pasar, una vez que estuvieron en la sala, el dueño de la casa no decía nada, estaba como ido, en verdad ChangMin comenzó a preocuparse bastante

- Jae¿que sucede? en verdad me estas preocupando… - dijo el más alto mientras veía como el otro se retorcía las manos, señal de estar muy nervioso, después de unos segundo, lo volteo a ver

- Min, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo… - comentó, pero no se atrevió a continuar, por lo cual bajo el rostro

- Jae, ya te lo dije una vez, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, no te avergüences por favor – dijo el alto, alzándole el rostro a su amigo

- Es que… descubrí que me gusta YunHo… - dijo ruborizándose completamente; el otro ante la noticia solamente soltó el rostro de su amigo y giró el suyo hacía un lado, la cual se torno con una expresión completamente alterada

De hecho era una noticia que ya se la imaginaba, pero el escucharlo de boca de su amigo, se le hizo una confidencia de muy mal gusto, no sabía definir exactamente que era lo que sintió cuando una de sus sospechas fueron confirmadas… ¿coraje¿envidia¿CELOS?... definitivamente era algo de eso, de hecho ya se estaba preocupando, no tenía porque sentir esas cosas, más tarde se encargaría de su situación… lo cierto era que desde que conoció al pelinegro, este le había caído súper bien, y últimamente compartían una amistad bastante estrecha, de hecho un poco mas fuerte que con JunSu y EunHyuk; pero ahora el alto había logrado que su amigo se sincerara con él y no por sus "deliberaciones que ni al caso", iba a echar a perder lo mucho o poco que había avanzado, así que reponiéndose del impacto de la noticia, fue que lo volteó a ver

- ¿En serio?... y… ¿cómo te diste cuenta? – preguntó viendo como el rubor en sus mejillas aún no bajaba

- Pues… intentó besarme… - dijo poniéndose más rojo si es que eso se podía; el otro inmediatamente se levantó del sofá mientras lo veía fijamente

- ¿QUE EL INTENTÓ QUE? - gritó

- ChangMin, cálmate… – dijo también poniéndose de pie – no me hagas esto más difícil por favor

- Si, lo siento – dijo apenado, mientras se volvía a sentar, el otro lo imitó – y… ¿si se besaron?

- No, él se arrepintió y… se fue – dijo el pelinegro bastante triste, su amigo solamente dio un suspiro, eso realmente lo alegraba, pero en ese momento no importaba él, sino Jae

- ¿Y así fue como te diste cuenta que te gustaba?

- Si… yo realmente… deseaba que me besara; desde que entre al colegio y lo vi, comencé a sentir cosas extrañas cada vez que me miraba, que lo sentía cerca, cuando me hablaba, y ahora que pues… paso esto, me di cuenta de que se trataba… - dijo mientras veía al frente

- Entonces… ¿lo amas? – preguntó el alto; su amigo se quedó un momento pensativo, luego dio una media sonrisa y volteó a ver al otro

- Creo que es muy pronto para usar la palabra amor… yo siempre he creído que es un sentimiento bastante fuerte, que se va alimentando poco a poco con el tiempo y el trato con las personas, realmente es algo bastante complicado… así que no creo que sea amor, pero de lo que si te puedo asegurar es que me gusta… y mucho…

ChangMin pudo notar ese brillo especial en la mirada de JaeJoong cuando se refería al pelicorto, aunque la idea ya no le parecía tan buena como el primer día que se dio cuenta, sabía que su deber era apoyar a su amigo y darle los ánimos suficientes para que lograra… lo que él quisiera lograr

- YunHo es muy afortunado de que alguien como tú se fije en él – dijo sinceramente con un poco de melancolía implícita

- No lo se, siento que soy alguien complicado, no soy tan especial ni mucho menos, pero con él… soy muy distinto a como siempre soy, esto es nuevo para mi y me gusta… - dijo convencido, pero de repente su semblante se puso triste – pero eso es lo que yo siento, parece que él no me ve de la misma forma como yo a él… digo, por algo se fue ¿cierto?

- No se porque lo habrá hecho, pero de algo estoy seguro, eres alguien muy valioso Jae, y quien quiera que vaya a estar a tu lado, en verdad tendrá un gran tesoro… no te menosprecies por favor – le dijo dándole una sonrisa muy sincera que el otro respondió al instante

- Muchas gracias ChangMin, no se que haría sin ti a mi lado – comentó, después de eso se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo; el alto sintió que algo se removía dentro de él, en verdad comenzaba a envidiar en demasía a YunHo; respondió de inmediato el abrazo y cerro fuerte sus ojos, quería seguir sintiendo a su amigo cerca

- Sabes que estaré para ti siempre Jae…

Después de unos segundos de seguir abrazados por fin se separaron, el alto decidió que mejor era irse, ya veía más tranquilo a su amigo además de que necesitaba ir a meditar bien lo que le pasaba a él, y obviamente con su amigo junto no lo iba a lograr. Sin más se despidieron y quedaron de verse al otro día, ChangMin pasaría por el pelinegro para irse al colegio; por fin el alto se fue y Jae quedó realmente más tranquilo, ahora lo único que le preocupaba era como actuaría frente al pelicorto, pero eso ya lo vería en su momento, por ahora lo que quería era desahogarse y ya lo había conseguido.

ShiWon estaba sentado en el sofá del departamento de DongHae haciendo zapping con el control remoto mientras esperaba que el mencionado terminara de arreglarse, ya llevaba mas de media hora esperándolo y en la televisión no había nada. Después de unos minutos más por fin el problemático apareció en la sala

- Deja de hacer eso o me la vas a descomponer

- Pues estaba muy aburrido aquí solo esperándote¿qué más querías que hiciera?... además en dado caso, te puedes comprar otra – dijo si detener su "entretenida" tarea; el otro volteó a ver a todos lados, en ese momento se había percatado de la ausencia de alguien más

- ¿Y KiBum? – en ese momento ShiWon dejó por la paz la televisión apagándola y volteo a ver a su amigo

- Se fue… en el momento que te metiste al baño, se fue – el más alto lo dijo de la forma mas venenosa que pudo, no le gustaba para nada como trataba a KiBum, DongHae solamente dio un largo suspiro de fastidio, esas actitudes de "damisela herida" eran las que más detestaba, ya hablaría con él después

- En fin… rápido, levanta ese trasero de mi sofá y acompáñame

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Necesito ir a hablar con unas personas que me deben unos favores… en el camino me cuentas todo lo que sabes del "chico lindo"

Sin nada más que decir, los dos amigos salieron del departamento, uno con una idea en la cabeza, el otro simplemente acompañándolo como la sombra fiel que siempre era.

Otro día había llegado a Seoul y con esto un día más de clases, ya era la hora del receso y YunHo había evitado a toda costa el mirar a Jae, este hacía lo mismo, aún no se sentían listos para enfrentar lo sucedido el día anterior; el pelicorto estaba en el pasillo que daba al patio principal, había mandado un mensaje al celular de HeeChul citándolo ahí y ahora solo esperaba que llegara.

Después de un rato, el estrambótico de los lentes iba llegando acompañado de un par de chicos que venían tomados de la mano, si mal no recordaba, el muchacho más delgado de lentes negros era el mejor amigo de su extravagante "hermanito mayor", que sin duda era notorio que se llevaban muy bien, los dos estaban igual de locos; y si detallaba más a fondo su nombre era JungSu, pero le decían EeTeuk; al que de plano si no tenía idea de quien era, era a la ¿pareja? del amigo de su amigo.

- Bueno chicos… yo aquí me quedo, en compañía de mi hermanito YunHo … - dijo el estrambótico a los otros dos, luego volteó a ver al pelicorto – YunHis ¿si te acuerdas de mi amigo EeTeuk verdad?

- Si, si lo recuerdo – dijo dando un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo, el cual el otro respondido igual

- Muy bien… pues mira te presento a su novio, su nombre es YoungOon, pero le gusta que le digan KangIn… acaba de entrar este año al colegio, esta en tu mismo grado, solo que le toco el salón 301… - comentó el "pelirrojo"

- Mucho gusto… soy Kim KangIn, es un placer conocerte – dijo el nuevo haciendo una reverencia

- Hola… - dijo serio y parco de expresiones como siempre – Jung YunHo, un placer… - más por compromiso que por realmente sentirlo; Heechul se dio cuenta de la renuencia de su amigo pelicorto, que decidido que era hora de que sus otros dos amigos desaparecieran del cuadro

- Bueno chicos, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con YunHo, así que los veo más tarde ¿de acuerdo? – dijo HeeChul de la forma mas sutil que pudo, la verdad eso de disfrazar las cosas no era su fuerte; EeTeuk que lo conocía muy bien capto de inmediato el mensaje, así que tomó de nuevo la mano de su novio y lo haló hacía la dirección por donde habían venido, al comenzar a alejarse, el estrambótico les gritó – ¡¡Y se portan bien!!... no quiero enterarme de "osos" ¿entendido Beauty?

- Si, si… lo que digas ¡¡Rella!! – contestó EeTeuk perdiéndose con su novio por el pasillo; HeeChul volteó a ver a su "hermanito"

- Bueno ¿y a ti que te pasa?... ese milagro que me buscaras tú a mí… realmente estoy impactadísimo, así que… ¡¡¡suelta la sopa!!! – dijo con una sonrisa, YunHo sencillamente se recargo en la pared y comenzó a hablar

- Chul… digamos que hay una situación donde un chico conoce a otro, resulta que el primero pues está confundido, porque no sabe realmente porque se siente de manera extraña frente al otro, tiene la necesidad de estarlo viendo, de saber con quien esta, etc.; el caso es que pensemos que por alguna razón, un día el primero "intenta" besar al segundo, por una razón X esto no pasa, pero después de eso, se siente aún más confundido… ¿qué crees que le pase al primer chico? y ¿por qué crees que lo quiso besar? – dijo el pelicorto de corrido pero jamás viendo a su amigo, la mirada la tenía hacia el frente

- O.o… ¬.¬ ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al verdadero YunHo? – en ese momento el mencionado volteo a verlo con el entrecejo bastante fruncido, no era momento para que el otro comenzara con sus bromitas; el estrambótico al ver esa mirada supo que realmente era su amigo

- -.- ¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?

- ¡¡Claro que si idiota, sino no te habría llamado!! – YunHo se estaba comenzando a irritar; HeeCHul no creía que eso estuviera pasando, pero después de meditarlo unos segundos, es que se imagino por donde iba la cosa, una apenas perceptible sonrisa asomo en sus labios

- Ok… bueno veamos… dices que el primero esta confundido porque cuando esta con el segundo siente cosas extrañas…

- Si…

- Un día el primero quiso besar al segundo…

- Aja… ¬.¬

- Pero por una razón X no lo hizo…

- ¬.¬x

- Y ahora está más confundido…

- ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE REPETIR LO QUE YA TE DIJE? Ò.Ó

- Ooohhh… estoy analizando la situación… pero a ver… hagamos esto, tú me responderás lo que creas que le suceda al primer chico con sus confusiones ¿ok? – Yunho no contestó, eso significaba que si lo haría – muy bien… ¿cuándo el primero esta cerca del segundo, crees que este sienta como que algo se oprime en su estómago? – YunHo se lo pensó un momento y luego contestó

- Si…

- ¿Crees que el primero se la pasa más atento a lo que el segundo hace que a lo que hacen los demás a su alrededor?

- Si…

- ¿Puede ser que el primero se ponga celoso de los amigos del segundo?

- Mmm – frunció el entrecejo recordando a alguien, luego contestó – puede ser…

- Ahora con lo del beso… ¿será que el primero sintió la necesidad de probar los labios del segundo por querer sentirlo cerca y no por que "probablemente" el segundo este muy lindo?

- … - YunHo se lo pensó bastante, pero al final respondió – si…

- ¿Crees que el primero se arrepienta de no haberlo besado?

- Bastante… - dijo decidido sin pensárselo ni un segundo

- ¿Crees que el primero vuelva a intentar besarlo?

- Sin duda creo que si… - dijo sonriendo, cosa que noto HeeChul

- ¿Crees que si el primero escuchara esto aclararía sus dudas?

- Así es…

- ¿Estas enamorado de JaeJoong?

- Definitivamente si… - después de unos segundos YunHo cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho - ¿QUE? - HeeChul tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara

- Listo chico numero uno – dijo el estrambótico palmeando su hombro – duda resuelta

YunHo tenía los ojos como platos, no era posible que su amigo haya usado psicología para sacarle la verdad… un momento… ¿de que verdad hablaba?, si él ni siquiera sabía ESA verdad… ahora comprendía todo… pero no podía estar pasando eso, no a él, volteo a ver a su amigo

- ¿Pero estas loco o que te pasa?... ¿cómo puedes decir que yo estoy enamorado de él?...además… ¿cómo supiste su nombre, si yo jamás te lo dije?

- Primero, yo no dije que estuvieras enamorado de él, lo dijiste tú… y segundo… recuerda que yo siempre me entero de todo, no necesito que me digan las cosas, yo solito puedo investigar, recuerda que yo se todo en este colegio... – contestó muy orgulloso, luego agregó aventándosele al pelicorto al brazo – Pero dime… ¿en serio lo ibas a besar? .… ¿por qué te arrepentiste? ¬.¬…

- Sabia que esto iba a ocurrir --… - dijo quitándose de encima al estrambótico – y si, lo iba a besar… el porque no lo hice no te importa – contestó de manera tajante, pero se notaba un poco de tristeza e impotencia en su mirada, HeeChul lo notó

- ¿Qué ocurre YunHo?... aquí hay algo más que no me quieres decir, exijo que me lo digas…

- No me tienes que exigir absolutamente nada, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, no le tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie ¿entendido?

- ¡¡YunHo!! – dijo DongHae que había llegado en el momento que HeeChul le iba a decir unas cuantas cositas a su "hermanito"

Los dos amigos voltearon a verlo, el problemático veía fijamente a YunHo, este sabía el porque el otro estaba ahí, así que sin decir nada, este se dirigió a DongHae, pero antes de llega con él, volteó de nuevo hacía el estrambótico

- Muchas gracias HeeChul… y en verdad… discúlpame

YunHo por fin llegó al problemático y comenzaron a alejarse, cosa que irritó de sobremanera al estrambótico, este solo se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí muy molesto, no soportaba esa "amistad" que llevaban el pelicorto y el problemático

JunSu se encontraba jugando una "cascarita" con unos compañeros de su salón ya que EunHyuk se había ido a buscar al maestro de historia para ver si podía cambiarle de equipo, Jae se encontraba muy extraño y ChangMin estaba con él, no habían querido salir del salón del pelinegro, así que solo le quedó irse a jugar un poco de fútbol.

Desde el día anterior es que se sentía en las nubes, su "amor platónico" le había preguntado su nombre y además de todo, lo había acariciado y desde ese momento no había segundo del día que no se tocara la mejilla, cuando llegó a su casa su madre lo mandó a bañarse, él se negó rotundamente ya que al hacerlo, la sensación del calor de la mano de YooChun iba a desaparecer… obviamente tuvo que despedirse de ella, porque a los 10 minutos ya se encontraba en la regadera¿quién no lo haría cuando su madre amenaza el diario que tan celosamente uno cuida, pero que por error lo dejas debajo del colchón aún a sabiendas que es ella quien hace tu cama?... pero en fin, el recuerdo del momento ni el jabón lo quitaba, así que por eso seguía sonriendo. De hecho aunque en apariencia, parecía concentrado en el juego, su mente estaba por otro lado, más específicamente en cierto muchacho que acostumbraba usar sombreros

- JunSu…

Para él nada tenía mayor sentido que no fuera ese muchacho que lo traía loco, nunca había conocido a un chico tan guapo y tan terriblemente sexy, el solo pensar en él hacían sus días mas felices

- …ten cuidado…

Pero ya había tenido un avance, de hecho después de un año de intentar acercarse a él, por fin sus esfuerzos se habían recompensado, y vaya de que manera, ahora estaba más decidido que nunca, lo amaba, aun sin haber nunca hablado, por él haría lo que fuera, hasta recibir un golpe…

- …con el árbol -- - dijo un compañero

Y vaya que lo recibió, JunSu se encontraba tirado en el piso después de ir a estrellarse contra un árbol que servia como poste de portería, por ir pensando en YooChun, no se fijo ni por donde llevaba el balón. El maestro Young Jin que iba pasando por ahí, vio todo y se acercó a ver si no había pasado nada grave, ya cuando llegó a donde el escandaloso estaba, este se estaba poniendo de pie

- JunSu¿estas bien?

- Si maestro jejeje… ya sabe, estos árboles que se mueven y se atraviesan en el camino . - contestó con su siempre sonrisa

- Ay JunSu, tu siempre tan optimista y alegre, eso me gusta muchacho… pero ¿sabes que?... – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y acercándose un poco a él – estas asqueroso, vete a las regaderas, te das un baño y te cambias el uniforme, supongo que si tienes una muda de más en el colegio – JunSu asintió – perfecto, por que así no lo quiero en mis clases jovencito ¬.¬

- Emmm… si profe enseguida jejeje .u – y antes de que dijera agua va, JunSu se encaminaba a las regaderas del gimnasio

En la sala de maestros EunHyuk llevaba más de 10 minutos rogándole al profe de historia para que hiciera el cambio de compañero, es más, le había propuso el hacerlo el solo y si quería que le aumentara el número de hojas, pero ni eso hizo doblegar al maestro

- ¿Pero porque?... entiéndame profe, ese chico es una peste…

- Mire jovencito, es solo un trabajo, no es que se estén yendo los dos juntos a un viaje o algo así; podría hacer el cambio si, pero por la actitud que ha tomado, ahora con más razón trabajara con él, tiene que aprender a convivir con sus compañeros…

- Es que usted no entiende… ¡¡NO DESEO CONVIVIR CON EL JAMÁS!!

- No me levante la voz… además, no sabemos que piense él al respecto… - decía el maestro cuando tocaron la puerta - ¡¡adelante!!

En ese momento YooChun iba entrando, el maestro lo había mandado a llamar para arreglar esa situación, si veía las cosas muy difíciles, si haría el cambio…

- ¿Me mando a llamar profe?

- Si YooChun, lo que pasa es que su compañero HyukJae parece que no esta muy a gusto de tenerlo como equipo, mi pregunta es… ¿usted opina lo mismo? – YooChun volteó a ver a Eun y este lo miraba fijamente, cierto era que no le agradaba, y que sinceramente no lo quería de equipo, pero ya que lo veía tan molesto¿por qué no sacar provecho y molestarlo?, ahora si veía diversión en el asunto

- Para nada profesor, yo estoy muy a gusto con HyukJae como compañero de equipo, es una lástima que él no piense igual, no se porque dice esas cosas de mi… - dijo bajando un poco el rostro

El maestro volteo a ver a Eun con mirada acusadora, el mencionado primero vio al maestro, para después rápidamente ver a su compañero, YooChun al notar que el docente no lo veía, miro al estrambótico muchacho mientras sonreía maliciosamente. EunHyuk estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol¿cómo podía ser tan hipócrita el tipo este?, ahora más lo odiaba, y lo peor es que sabía que lograría su objetivo aunque no supiera el porque lo hacía, esta batalla la había ganado el del sombrero

- Pues no hay nada más que decir, el equipo seguirá igual… así que por favor HyukJae, compórtate, no quiero escuchar alguna queja por parte de tu compañero… ahora salgan de favor… - dijo el maestro, los otros dos sencillamente siguieron la orden; una vez afuera, EunHyuk encaró a su compañero

- Mira imbécil, no se que pretendas, pero quiero que te quede algo claro, yo no soy como la bola de estúpidos que hacen lo que sea por ti; así que no quieras venir a intimidarme, porque desde ahora telo advierto, no lo lograras… - dijo con auténtico enfado

- Tsk, tsk… muy mal Hyuk, no deberías de comportarte así, el maestro podría enterarse…

- Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado… - dijo viéndolo desafiantemente - …y ya que no hay de otra, pues hoy en la tarde nos veremos para el mentado trabajo, pero… será en mi casa, no pienso estar en "tus terrenos" ni aunque repruebe el año…

- Jajajaja… como gustes adefesio, dame tu dirección – Eun tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero no quería problemas, así que se contuvo y escribió en un papel su dirección entregándoselo, el otro lo tomo y lo leyó, luego lo guardó en el bolsillo del saco – a las 5, ahí estaré…

EunHyuk sencillamente se dio la media vuelta y se fue echando pestes sobre el otro; YooChun no dejaba de sonreír, le encantaba hace enfadar a las personas, con YunHo a veces lo hacía, pero casi siempre salía él perdiendo, así que mejor buscarse a otros. Estaba por irse hacía la cafetería cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba, siguió con la mirada por donde venía la voz y pudo darse cuenta que se trataba del director, se acercó a él y por la mirada que traía no era nada bueno

- Dígame Sr. Lee Soo Man… ¿en que puedo servirle?

- YooChun, necesito la carnet medica para el expediente que me piden en el ministerio del deporte, necesito enviar los papeles esta tarde, así que espero que la tengas en el colegio, sino lo siento pero no podrás participar en ningún evento

- Si señor, no se preocupe la iré a buscar y se la llevo a su oficina más tarde

- Eso espero muchacho, sería una lástima no contar contigo en la selección – dijo el director dándose la vuelta y retirándose; YooChun hizo lo mismo y se fue a buscar la carnet, no estar en la selección sería lo peor que le podría pasar

ShiWon se encontraba en el baño prácticamente ligándose a un muchacho de 1º, lo tenía acorralado sobre un lavabo, mientras le besaba el cuello fervientemente, el chico se dejaba hacer al antojo del otro; las cosas hubieras subido de tono si no es porque en ese momento DongHae entra al baño azotando la puerta y asustando a la pareja, en especial al chico

- ¡¡Vaya, hasta que te encuentro!!… y veo que te estas entreteniendo muy bien… - dijo DongHae viendo a su amigo

- Mmm – expresó ShiWon observando al chico, luego volteo a ver a su amigo - ¿qué quieres?... ¿qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

- Estabas… - dijo lascivamente, luego miró al chico - ¡¡oye tú… largo de aquí!! – el chico sin protestar salió corriendo¿quién no conocía a DongHae?, mejor no hacerlo enfadar; ShiWon dio un suspiro de resignación, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el lavabo donde poco menos de un minuto tenía a su presa

- Bien… ya me arruinaste el momento, ahora dime ¿qué te trae por acá?... ¿qué no estabas con TU amorcito?

- Ja ja ja… sigue así de simpático y te reviento la cara… - ShiWon sencillamente sonrió - ¿Y KiBum?

- ¿Solo para eso me interrumpiste?... si tanto quieres verlo ¿porque no vas a buscarlo a él?

- No seas idiota… sencillamente se me hizo raro que no este contigo, si tampoco esta conmigo… simple… curiosidad

- Mmm… pues lo busque hace rato, pero no lo encontré, la verdad no lo he visto en todo el día, aunque si supe que vino al colegio… - se quedó un momento callado, luego agregó – aunque con lo de ayer… es lógico que no quiera ¡¡VERTE!!

- ¡¡Maldición!!... ya deja de repetir lo mismo todo el tiempo… ya te dije que hablaré con él… y me va a oír… - bramó frunciendo el entrecejo

- Uy que amargado… ¿y ahora porque ese geniecito tan de repente?

- El estúpido de YunHo… todavía no aprende que es solamente mío y que tiene que cumplir lo que yo le pido…

- Pues déjame recordarte primero, que no es tu esclavo; y segundo, da de brincos que al menos te haga caso, otro en su lugar no lo estaría haciendo

- Lo sé… y por eso tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas…

- ¿Y ahora que hizo?

- Tuvo la desfachatez de dejarme hablando solo, tu sabes muy bien que nunca había hecho eso… - dijo apretando sus manos en puño – se comporta así desde que… "ese" entró al colegio…

- No seas paranoico DongHae, el pobre incauto ni siquiera se acerca a él, y ya lo estas culpando… yo creo que lo odias tanto porque no lograste… aprovecharlo el primer día de clases…

- No digas estupideces, uno más, uno menos, en ese sentido es lo que menos me importa y más con él… pero ya me vengaré de eso, y por lo que estoy viendo, sumara unas cuantas cosas a su cuenta…

- Alucinas en serio… pero en fin… ¿qué harás con YunHo… seguirás usando la misma táctica?

- Por su puesto, eso no cambiará, además que es un punto con el cual no puede negarse a mis exigencias… solo que ahora el "chico lindo" interfiere bastante…

- Entonces lo que estas tratando de decir es que ¿YunHo ya no se comporta igual de sumiso contigo por culpa del nuevo?

- ¡¡Wow!!… creo que hoy amaneciste más inteligente que nunca… - lo analizó de arriba para abajo de forma burlesca, hasta que detuvo la vista en cierta parte "despierta" de su amigo – y más caliente por lo que veo…

- Pues si no hubieras entrado, no estaría así… - ShiWon lo vio fijo, algo se le estaba ocurriendo - ¿Y si me ayudas a… enfriarme un poco?

DongHae también lo vio fijamente, se acercó al más alto y lo tomó de la nuca de forma ruda, como siempre trataba a sus "victimas", robándole un beso que quitaba el aliento a cualquiera; después de unos minutos de estarse besando, DongHae se separó de él y se fue hacía la puerta del baño con intenciones de salir, pero antes de hacerlo, volteó a ver a su amigo

- No… hoy no estoy de ánimo… ¿por qué no vas a buscar al travesti?, seguro que solo viéndolo te… "descargas" jajajaja – salió por fin del baño en un ataque de risa

- ¡¡IDIOTAAAA!! – gritó cuando el otro estaba saliendo, luego dio un fuerte suspiro y se dijo a si mismo – pero es la verdad…

ShiWon se dio la vuelta y abrió el grifo del agua, mojándose la cara un poco, eso no lo iba a "calmar" pero al menos se "refrescaría", una vez que terminó salió del baño; lo que ni él ni DongHae supieron es que dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño estaba HeeChul, el cual al dejar a YunHo con el problemático, había pasado al baño a hacer sus sacrosantas necesidades fisiológicas, pero cuando iba a salir, se percató que ShiWon estaba en el baño también, sabía como lo perseguía, mejor evitarse un mal momento, por eso decidió esperar a que se fuera él primero, pero fue cuando el muchachito de 1º entró buscando al mencionado y comenzaron su "momento feliz", se estaba desesperando e iba a salir, pero fue cuando llegó DongHae y decidió mejor no hacerlo, ahora agradecía no haberlo hecho

- Así que YunHo y DongHae realmente se traen algo… y por lo que veo, no es cosa que agrade a mi "hermanito"… - dijo recargándose y cruzándose de brazos a un lado de la puerta del cubículo, luego agregó - ¡¡No se que sea, pero lo averiguaré y yo te ayudaré YunHo… como que me llamo Kim HeeChul!! – se acercó a los lavabos para lavarse las manos, alzó la vista y vio su reflejo en el espejo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro - ¡¡y creo saber de donde conseguiré informes!! – tomó una billetera olvidada que estaba sobre el lavabo, la abrió y sonrió con más ganas, giró su rostro hacía la puerta – creo ShiWon… ¡¡que yo si podré ayudarte a "enfriar"!! – dijo saliendo del baño mientras palmeaba la billetera en su mano

YooChun estaba en los vestidores donde tenía su casillero, ya había buscado por todos lados la bendita carnet, pero no la encontraba, ese era el último lugar donde podría tenerla, si no estaba ahí, se tendría que despedir de la selección y eso realmente lo estaba irritando de sobremanera; después de sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, por fin en un fólder la encontró, solo era cuestión de llevársela al director y se quitaría ese problema de encima. Estaba a apunto de salir de los vestidores cuando escucho algo, no era una persona curiosa, pero realmente ese sonido era muy hermoso, parecía un canto, y algo que a YooChun encantaba era la música y todo lo que conllevara a eso, así que siguió el sonido mientras su oído se deleitaba con lo que escuchaba, ni se percató por donde iba; cuando estuvo más cerca de donde provenía el sonido, comprobó que se trataba de un canto, la persona que lo emitía tenía una voz preciosa y su curiosidad creció aún más.

Continuó siguiendo el sonido, cada vez era más claro, dio unos pasos más cuando de repente quedó de piedra, no podía ser posible que estuviera escuchando eso…

_Kotoba wa iranai tada kimi no netsu o kanjitai_

_ai ga moete iru   
Kasanari aitai fure aeba wakaru atsui mono _

_tokeru hodo sukidayo _

Esa era la canción que él había escrito para el fin de cursos del año anterior, la que había cantado con YunHo; el profesor Young Jin había pedido de favor que él compusiera una canción en japonés, ya que lo hacía muy bien; pero lo que ahora le extrañaba era que solo la habían cantado una vez y lo más importante, que nadie se la tenía porque saber si ni siquiera se la dejó al maestro para las clases. Tenía que averiguar de quien se trataba y eso es lo que iba a hacer, continuó avanzando hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta, la iba a abrir, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, por un momento pensó en regresar, pero su curiosidad, que nunca antes lo había traicionado, fue más grande, así que por fin la abrió un poco y muy lentamente.

Asomándose apenas para que no lo vieran es como se dio cuenta de quien se trataba; era el chico de la porra, ese de quien el día anterior se había dado cuenta que existía, JunSu era su nombre si mal no recordaba, y ahora estaba en las regaderas dándose un baño cantando "su" canción. Pero en ese momento lo que menos le importó fue el hecho de que el chico se la supiera o de que la estuviera cantando, sino de la visión que tenía enfrente.

Nunca había visto un cuerpo tan hermoso, cierto que había estado con muchos hombres en la intimidad, pero ninguno le había parecido la gran cosa; el de este muchacho era sencillamente maravilloso, piernas no muy largas, pero bien formadas, sin duda hacía algún ejercicio, hombros no muy anchos, pero si lo suficiente para no confundirlo con una chica, y lo que más le impactó, un trasero excepcional, nalgas redondas y bien formadas; YooChun no podía creer que tanta belleza estuviera en un solo ser, sin duda estaba recibiendo el mejor de los espectáculos.

- _Kotoba wa iranai kimi no yasuragi ni naru_… ay como adoro esa canción, bueno como no hacerlo si la escribió YooChun… - JunSu comenzó un monólogo sin saber que no estaba completamente solo – de solo acordarme de él sobre el escenario en el auditorio waaa, me emociono … cálmate JunSu, cálmate, respira… bueno no dentro del agua que sino te ahogas y que haría el mundo sin ti XD XD… pero es que YooChun es lo mejor del mundo…

Decía el escandaloso muchacho mientras se seguía bañando, YooChun por otro lado parecía autista, no le quitaba la vista de encima, si seguía así, le iba a valer un comino todo y se iba a meter a la ducha con él y lo iba a violar ahí mismo, pero no podía hacer eso, no era posible que alguien le estuviera haciendo pensar esas cosas, él aunque había tenido varios amantes, no era de los que llegaban y se aprovechaban, dejaba que ellos solitos se ofrecieran, y esta no iba a ser la excepción, Park YooChun no caería en una jugarreta de esas. JunSu seguía en lo suyo mientras pensaba en el que lo observaba, de repente bajó su mirada a su entrepierna y noto que se encontraba algo "despierta"

- ¡¡Uy… Houston, tenemos problemas!!... ¿Por qué me haces esto ahorita he? – le decía a su "amiguito" – bueno no te culpo, si los dos estamos loquitos por YooChun jejeje… - volteó de repente hacía atrás para verificar que de veras estuviera solo; YooChun rápidamente se escondió, JunSu no lo vio, así que regreso su vista al frente – ok ok, estamos solos, así que si podré atenderte… ¡¡que tonto soy… estoy hablando con mi pene… en fin!! -.- …

JunSu puso su mano derecha sobre la pared que tenía enfrente y la otra sobre su pene, cerró sus ojos y comenzó el movimiento de su mano muy lentamente, la cabeza la tenía echada hacia enfrente y para abajo, el chorro de agua le caía directo a la cabeza, haciendo una escena demasiado erótica para quien la viera; y vaya que la estaban viendo, YooChun estaba con los ojos desorbitados, su autocontrol se estaba perdiendo poco a poco, pero tenía que resistir, aunque cada vez era más difícil, y su entrepierna no ayudaba mucho, ya que cada segundo se estaba irguiendo más y más.

El escandaloso seguía en su "misión", y cada vez era con más fuerza, unos cuantos gemidos leves salían de sus labios, la presión con la que los vaivenes de su mano atendían su masculinidad, era sencillamente deliciosa, fue cuando su mente comenzó a imaginar mil cosas; el como sería si en lugar de su mano, fuera la boca de YooChun, que su lengua atendiera toda su extensión…

- Aaahhh… si, así… más... aaahhh

YooChun podía ver y oír los gemidos que el otro lanzaba, eso lo estaba calentando cada vez más, cuando ya no pudo resistir, se recargó un poco en la pared que lo tenía oculto y bajó el cierre de su pantalón sacando su hombría la cual estaba en su punto máximo, con su mano izquierda comenzó a masajearse de una forma frenética, necesitaba descargarse lo antes posible, sino el otro chico podría darse cuenta que estaba ahí espiándolo, pero los gemidos de JunSu lo estaban volviendo loco, en lugar de apresurar el momento, lo estaba alargando, el escucharlo haciendo esos sonidos, lo estaban llevando al cielo, podía jurar que mientras el otro se masturbaba, estaba pensando en él y eso lo excitaba de sobremanera. Con su mano libre se quitó el sombrero y lo llevó a la boca, tenía que morder algo o un gemido se le saldría y no podía ser descubierto, pero cada vez era más difícil.

El movimiento de la mano de JunSu a estas alturas ya era enardecido, su mente no tenía otra cosa que no fuera la imagen de YooChun haciéndolo sentir todo eso que ahora sentía, y eso era maravilloso, daría lo que fuera por que en verdad él estuviera ahí con él, que fuera con él con quien compartiera ese sentimiento y ese placer que ahora sentía; la realidad no iba muy lejos de lo que JunSu imaginaba, puesto que YooChun estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que el otro pensaba. Los dos estaban a punto de alcanzar su clímax, solo un poco más y ambos sentirían el placer total que dicha acción que realizaban provoca.

- Mmmm… aaahhh… Yoo… ¡¡YOOCHUN!! – gimió fuerte descargándose por completo, su respiración era acelerada, y el agua se llevaba todo residuo de placer

YooChun al escuchar su nombre dicho de esa forma, sintió un gran espasmo en su bajo vientre, soltando toda su semilla con una sensación que con ninguno de sus amantes había sentido; al hacer esto, no pudo reprimir un fuerte gemido que obviamente fue escuchado por Junsu…

- O.O ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó el escandaloso cuando escucho algo

El otro al momento de escuchar la pregunta, salió corriendo a esconderse, no sabía ni a donde, así que opto por meterse debajo de unos de los bancos que había en los vestidores. JunSu se asomó por la puerta de las regaderas, llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?... mmm parece que ya alucino, podría hasta jurar que escuche un gemido de YooChun… ay que tonto eres JunSu, si todo esta en tu cabeza… donde posiblemente se quedará toda la vida… en fin… me daré prisa que no tarda en terminar el receso… y ya dejaré de hacer esto tan seguido… - dijo volviendo a entrar a las regaderas y cerrando la puerta

YooChun por fin pudo salir de su escondite, se había herido a un lado de la mejilla por las carreras y ahora tenia una pequeña cortada a la cual no le dio importancia; no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, se había masturbado viendo a otro chico hacerlo, nunca había hecho algo así, solo cuando se trataba de chicas, pero con un hombre nunca se le había antojado hacerlo, para eso mejor los metía en su cama y que hicieran el trabajo por él, pero de algo estaba seguro, esto no se volvería a repetir; cierto que el chico estaba endemoniadamente sexy, pero no debían de ser así las cosas, él nunca se doblegaría a nadie, y esta no iba a ser la excepción; miró su mano, la cual estaba cubierta con su semilla, tenía que limpiarse y arreglarse, en pocos minutos tenía que regresar a clases y además tenia que llevar la mentada carnet al director.

- ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! - bramó completamente furioso saliendo de los vestidores, buscando el baño más cercano

Las clases siguieron normalmente, el salón 302 estaba en la última hora que era la del maestro Young Jin, este escribía en el pizarrón unas cuantas partituras para que los alumnos las copiaran, una vez que terminó, se dirigió a la clase…

- Muy bien muchachos, he estado analizándolos y viendo sus actitudes estas dos semanas, y como todos saben el próximo sábado será la fiesta de bienvenida y pues como siempre hacemos un pequeño "performance" que corre bajo mi dirección; pues este año será canto, y ya he elegido a quienes participaran…

- Mmm, de seguro será de nuevo YunHo y YooChun, como toda la vida… - dijo un alumno

- Pues si, tiene razón joven ChimSu… si usted deseara participar, dejaría de graznar en lugar de cantar – las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar

- Ya ve profe… es usted muy malo T.T…

- Pues deje de estar criticando entonces… y en efecto, los elegidos este año serán de nueva cuenta YunHo y YooChun, pero este año se agregará una persona más… esta vez los acompañará JaeJoong…

El mencionado alzo la vista, esa noticia no se la esperaba, le encantaba cantar, pero el saber que estaría junto a YunHo lo ponía en extremo nervioso; YunHo no pensaba todo lo contrario, se había decidido ya no estar tan cerca de JaeJoong puesto que se lo tenía que sacar de la cabeza y lo más importante, del corazón, que era donde se estaba metiendo poco a poco, aun sin necesidad de convivir mucho con él, y ahora le pasaba esto, no solo lo tenía que ver por el trabajo de historia, sino que ahora también para ensayar. YooChun no ponía la más mínima atención, su cabeza estaba recordando lo vivido hace unas horas, y se sentía molesto por eso, más que nada con él mismo; la campana de salida sonó y el maestro dio autorización para retirarse, indicándole a los elegidos que se quedaran un momento más. Los mencionados pasaron al escritorio del maestro, el del sombrero prácticamente jalado por su amigo, ya que no se había enterado de nada por estar divagando; EunHyuk tomó sus cosas, y se acercó a Jae

- Nos vemos después Jae, pasaré al salón de los locos para recoger a JunSu¿quieres que le diga algo a ChangMin? – al escuchar esos nombres, YunHo y YooChun voltearon rápidamente a mirar al estrambótico, uno ciertamente enfadado y el otro… no sabía el porque, sencillamente volteó…

- Si por favor, dile que me espere en la entrada, ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo, pero por esto me atrasaré unos minutos más…

- De acuerdo… nos vemos mañana entonces… - antes de salir, EunHyuk volteó a ver a YooChun… - te espero en mi casa y más te vale no tramar nada… - ni le dio tiempo para que el otro contestara, se dio la media vuelta y salió del salón bajo la mirada de sus tres compañeros; la voz del maestro fue quien les hizo regresar la vista hacia él

- Muy bien chicos, esta es la canción que interpretarán, y aquí les doy un CD a cada uno con la melodía y mi voz para que se guíen, vayan ensayándola, en las hojas que le di a cada uno están marcadas las partes respectivas e indicados los coros, el Viernes no tendremos la clase, bueno para sus compañeros no, ustedes vendrán para que hagamos en ensayo… - dijo entregando las cosas

- Eso quiere decir que ¿no ensayaremos juntos en la semana? – preguntó YunHo, eso lo aliviaba un poco ya que su cometido lo podría cumplir, pero realmente se estaba engañando a él solo, puesto que eso lo entristecía

- No, quiero dejar todo para el Viernes, se que pueden hacerlo, confío en ustedes y se de sobra que todo saldrá bien… ahora pueden irse, nos vemos mañana…

Los tres chicos salieron del salón, Jae estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de YunHo lo detuvo…

- Oye JaeJoong…

- Di… dime… – era un deja vu , esta situación ya la habían vivido, solo que esta vez era algo… diferente…

- Con lo del trabajo¿qué te parece si nos vemos en la biblioteca esta tarde para hacerlo?... creo que… sería lo más conveniente

- Si, está bien… - Jae no pudo dejar de sentir tristeza en su corazón al escuchar eso, no es que estuviera siendo grosero el otro con él, pero si se notaba… cortante - ¿a las cinco te parece bien?

- Perfecto, ahí estaré… nos vemos más tarde…

- Si… adiós

YunHo se fue junto con su amigo, mientras Jae se quedaba viendo el camino por donde se iban, sin duda el pelicorto no sentía lo mismo que él, y lo que estuvo por pasar en su casa, fue un error, lo que él no sabía es que era totalmente todo lo contrario.

Eran las cinco en punto y YooChun ya estaba fuera de la casa de HyukJae, realmente era una casa bastante grande, aunque eso no le sorprendía, en EU había vivido en una igual o más grande que esa, pero mejor no acordarse de esas épocas; se acercó a la puerta y tocó, esta fue abierta por el mayordomo, el cual le indicó que pasara al estudio que se encontraba en la planta baja, una vez que siguió el camino indicado, se topo con una gran puerta de madera muy hermosa, como lo era toda la residencia, toco y escucho el permiso a pasar, al entrar pudo ver a HyukJae sentado en un gran escritorio y frente a una computadora

- Vaya, eres puntual, al menos algo bueno tienes…

- Mira adefesio, tratemos de interactuar lo menos posible, así que empecemos de una buena vez…

- Totalmente de acuerdo…

Los dos comenzaron a buscar información en unos libros que el dueño de la casa tenía y lo que iban encontrando lo iban tipeando en la computadora; realmente habían respetado eso de casi no hablarse más que lo necesario, y todo estaba en completa calma y paz, o esto fue hasta que la puerta del estudio se abrió…

- ¡¡EUN!!... ¿tas muy ocupado?... necesito que me… ¡¡AY DIOS!! O.O – era JunSu que al ver a su sueño en casa de su amigo, hasta el habla se le había ido, los otros dos voltearon a verlo, YooChun sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

- JunSu¿que demonios haces aquí? – preguntó su amigo irritado

- Yo… - no dejaba de ver a YooChun, prácticamente ignoraba a al otro – vine a pedirte prestado tu libro de álgebra – dijo por fin viendo a su amigo - ese que es muy bueno y que se usa en América… el del árabe ese barbón en la portada…

- Baldor burro, y sabes que si, así que tómalo y vete de una vez que estoy ocupado… - dijo de forma agresiva, lo menos que quería es que su amigo estuviera en el mismo lugar que el pesado ese, regresaba a hacer sus deberes, cuando azotando la mano en la mesa, recordó algo – me lleva, esta arriba en el cuarto de mi madre – sabía que tenía que ir por el y eso significaba dejarlos solos, eso lo tenía aún más enojado, pero entre más pronto fuera por él, más pronto se iría y dejaría de estar de ideático – voy por el rápido, ahora vengo – y antes de salir hecho una mirada a ambos

Cuando EunHyuk se fue, la habitación se quedó totalmente en silencio, el que obvio fue roto por cierto chico escandaloso…

- Ho… hola YooChun… ¿si te acuerdas de mi? – pregunto JunSu; como no acordarse de él pensó el otro, si era lo único que tenía en la cabeza

- ¡¡Quie hay!! – dijo sin ninguna efusividad, tenía que aparentar indiferencia para que no le ganara la ansiedad

- Te… ¿te tocó equipo con Eun?

- ¿Con quien?

- Jajajaja HyukJae… lo que pasa es que sus amigos le decimos EunHyuk, es una larga historia jajaja – YooChun una vez más estaba como autista, esa risa lo había dejado idiota, no podía dejar de mirarlo, de nuevo esa sensación de que algo le recorría por todo el cuerpo lo invadía, tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos y en el sonido de la risa del otro, que no se dio cuanta cuando este se acercó a él – oye… ¿qué te paso en la mejilla?... tienes una pequeña cortadita

- Ah, no… - no sabía ni que decir, lo tenía muy cerca, no podía estarle pasando de nuevo lo de la mañana, maldición, si el día anterior él era el que lo tenía acorralado y nervioso ¿cómo es que se invirtió el papel?

- ¿Te duele… YooChun?

El escuchar su nombre una vez más provenir de esa boca, hizo que su masculinidad comenzara a despertarse; y el detonante fue cuando JunSu poso su mano sobre esa herida, en ese momento se levantó de la silla asustando al otro por el movimiento brusco, al mismo tiempo que EunHyuk entraba casi corriendo, viendo a su amigo muy cerca del otro y un poco… inclinado hacía él, lo que alcanzo a ver no le gusto para nada. YooChun tenía que salir de ahí, ya no le importaba nada, solo irse lejos de la presencia del otro o cometería una barbaridad, así que tomando un libro de la mesa es que le habló a EunHyuk

- Mira creo que ya avanzamos bastante, ya no es necesario que nos reunamos, así que tomare este libro y te lo llevaré mañana al colegio de vuelta, yo terminaré lo de la estructura de la constitución y tú lo que falta de los inicios¿de acuerdo?... bueno, mañana te doy un disco con la información para que lo unas… adiós – y salió lo más rápido que pudo dejando a los otros dos bastante sorprendidos

- ¿Y a este que le pasó?... por cierto¿qué estaban haciendo?

- Nada… solo preguntaba por su trabajo pero… ¿a poco no es adorable? .- contestó JunSu con un brillo enorme en los ojos, brillo que fue remplazado por llanto cuando el otro le aventó el libro de álgebra en la cabeza

En la biblioteca se encontraban JaeJoong y YunHo en una mesa que estaba exactamente en medio del establecimiento, lugar escogido por el pelicorto; tenían media hora de haber comenzado el trabajo y casi no hablaban, Jae fue quien primero se desespero con esto, no quería estar así con su compañero, ya que lo más seguro es que no lograra el tipo de acercamiento que a él le gustaría, por lo menos quería ser un buen amigo para él y para lograrlo tenía que vencer sus nervios.

- Oye YunHo… yo, te quería preguntar sobre… sobre lo que por poco pasa ayer – el pelicorto dejó de hacer el trabajo para prestar atención al otro, esa pregunta la venía venir en cualquier momento… ¿ahora que contestaría? - ¿qué… que fue eso?

- Mira JaeJoong, no se que me ocurrió, últimamente he estado muy estresado y a veces cuando estoy así hago tonterías, pero no quiero que me malinterpretes, yo realmente no tenía intenciones de besarte… - mintió totalmente, le estaba costando mucho ya que era exactamente eso lo que tenía ganas de hacer, besarlo, pero eso no podía pasar, Jae ya se esperaba algo así, los milagros no existían y esto era prueba de ello, así que tomando fuerza de lo mas profundo de su corazón, es que sonrió al otro

- No, no te preocupes… olvidemos eso y comencemos de nuevo… ¿recuerdas nuestro trato? – el otro asintió - ¿qué te parece si le aumentamos una cosa?... trataremos de ser amigos, poco a poco irnos conociendo y pues… igual algún día podamos llevarnos muy bien… ¿qué dices? – era la última esperanza de Jae, ya que no tenía su atención en el sentido amoroso, al menos lo intentaría en el sentido de amistad, el otro lo pensó, no era la mejor forma de poder sacarlo de su sistema, pero realmente deseaba estar cerca de él, a lo mejor siendo amigos es como lo lograría, así que sonrió y asintió

- De acuerdo – los dos se sonrieron, en eso Jae extendió su manos frente al otro, de nuevo un deja vu, la diferencia que ahora estaban más serenos

- Mucho gusto… Kim JaeJoong

- Mucho gusto… Jung YunHo

Los dos se dieron la mano, la sensación cuando se tocaron era indescriptible pero tenían que aparentar, aunque uno no sabía lo que el otro sentía, auguraban una muy bonita amistad. Se soltaron por fin y fue que continuaron con su trabajo, los dos con una meta en la cabeza, pero sin saberlo, ambos con una esperanza en el corazón.

DongHae estaba en la entrada de la casa de KiBum, no lo había visto en todo el mentado día y eso lo tenía aún mas enojado de lo que estaba en la mañana, cuando le abrieron, ni siquiera preguntó por su amigo, no estaba para anunciarse, ya que conociéndolo se negaría y eso no lo iba a tolerar, sencillamente subió a la planta alta y abrió la puerta de su recamara, iba a comenzar a gritarle un par de cosas, cuando vio a KiBum en la cama junto con otro tipo, no estaban haciendo nada malo, solo estaban con un montón de libros, pero lo que lo dejo de piedra fue que el tipejo ese estaba pasando un brazo por la cintura de KiBum.

- ¿Pero que significa esto? – DongHae gritó histérico, haciendo que KiBum se levantara de la cama para encararlo

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Eso mismo pregunto¿qué hacías con ese idiota?

- En primera estas en mi casa, así que no me vendrás a gritar y en segunda no es un idiota, es un compañero y se llama SungMin y lo que estemos haciendo, no te importa… así que has el favor de salir de mi recamara – KiBum se estaba yendo de nuevo hacía su cama, cuando el otro lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación, no le gustaba hablar de sus cosas frente a desconocidos, una vez que lo tenía en el pasillo, lo acorralo

- ¿Por qué te has estado escondiendo todo el día?

- No me escondía… sencillamente no quería ver tu horrible cara

- ¿Desde cuando es horrible?... que yo recuerde no piensas eso

- Pues ahora lo es, así que déjame en paz – dijo tratando de zafarse, pero sin lograrlo

- ¿Acaso estas teniendo algo con él?

- ¡¡No te importa!! – DongHae no soportaba la idea que eso fuera cierto, así que lo besó, el otro se entregó a ese beso, lo adoraba, pero no podía caer siempre que el otro quisiera, así que desvió el rostro para cortarlo

- Dime… ¿besa mejor que yo¿es mejor que yo?

- Cualquiera… es mejor que tú – dijo logrando zafarse, ya que aprovecho el momento en que el otro se había distraído – ahora DongHae, por favor vete – y entró a su habitación dejando al otro en total mutismo

Una vez dentro de su recámara, es que SungMin se le quedó viendo, no sabía que hacer, quería levantarse y poder abrazarlo y hacer que sonriera, pero no podía, aunque eran compañeros desde hace un año, nunca se habían vuelto amigos, y ahora que parecía que podían comenzar a serlo, estaba feliz; solo que en ese momento ese patán vino a arruinar todo.

- KiBum… ¿pasa algo? – preguntó, el otro solamente hizo una sonrisa forzada y contestó

- No SungMin, solo un pequeño problema sin importancia… tu continúa, ahora vengo, voy al baño – agradecía que su recamara tuviera uno, no tenía ganas de salir y verlo todavía ahí, no lo resistiría

Una vez adentro, es que comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, no quería sentirse así, parecía tonto, pero es que el corazón manda y contra ese es muy difícil luchar; SungMin solo veía la puerta del baño, su cara denotaba tristeza, ver sufrir al otro, era peor que si le estuvieran haciendo algo a él mismo, pero si estaba en él, lograría ayudar a KiBum. DongHae seguía afuera de la habitación sin creerse lo que sintió cuando escuchó la respuesta del otro, unos celos terribles lo invadieron de solo imaginarlo con ese estúpido, una vez que salió de su estupor, fue que apretó con fuerza las manos, ya vería de que forma contentar a KiBum, pero de algo estaba seguro, no lo perdería, a él no, con ese pensamiento es que salió furioso de la casa…

CONTINUARA….


	4. HEART MIND AND SOUL PARTE 1

**Capítulo 4: Heart Mind and Soul (Parte 1)  
**

Miércoles 10 de la mañana, el receso había comenzado en el colegio Godeung Hakgyo, se podían ver a distintos grupos de amigos repartidos por toda la instalación; algunos jugando, otros comiendo, unos cuantos más tramando alguna travesura; pero habían dos amigos en especial que se encontraban platicando en el salón de música, lugar al cual acudían cuando no querían ser molestados.

- Te digo que no se… ¿acaso hablo en chino?

- No, pero se me hace increíble, aunque ya me temía que algún día ocurriría esto

- No esta ocurriendo nada, sencillamente que pues…

- Te gusto el chico… así de sencillo

El aludido no dijo nada más, se dirigió al piano sentándose en el banquillo y comenzó a tocar, esto lo hacía generalmente cuando se encontraba triste o enfadado, en esta ocasión era lo segundo; el otro conociendo bien las acciones de su amigo, se acercó a él y colocando sus manos en los hombros del otro es que comenzó a darle un masaje, igual no ayudaría en nada, pero quería que el otro se diera cuenta que tenía su apoyo, aunque realmente no había nada que apoyar, solamente el que se diera cuenta de una realidad.

- YooChun, no le veo nada de malo lo que hiciste ayer, es natural que al ver a alguien que te gusta desnudo pues… te den ganas de masturbarte – dijo el otro tratando de calmar a su amigo; el mencionado azoto sus manos sobre las teclas del piano, haciendo un ruido fuerte, al acto se levantó del banquillo y encaró al otro

- YunHo, en primera ese idiota no me gusta, y en segunda no me vas a venir a contar a mi sobre ese tipo de cosas

- ¡¡Así que muy sabio en la materia!!… con esa actitud demuestras que realmente el idiota eres tú

- Pues no es que tú seas un experto que yo recuerde¿o me vas a decir que tus actos de heroísmo te hacen master en la materia? – YunHo bajo el rostro, el otro se dio cuenta de su error, por estar enojado se le había soltado la lengua de más y ahora había herido a su amigo – yo… lo siento, no quise…

- ¿No entiendes que me preocupo por ti?... así como me dijiste ayer tu a mi, tus sentimientos son importantes, pues ahora te lo digo yo… acepta lo que sientes

- ¿Tú ya lo aceptaste?

- Si… acepto que Jae me gusta, pero no debo amarlo… ahora solo quedamos en intentar ser amigos, con eso bastará…

- Sin duda eres un tonto… pero allá tú… mi caso es totalmente distinto, yo no siento nada por ese chico, simplemente que me tomó desapercibido, de seguro por eso reaccioné de esa forma y por favor ya olvídalo ¿si?... – YooChun caminó hasta la ventana y se asomo en ella mientras YunHo se sentaba en el banquillo que segundos antes ocupara su amigo

- Yo solo quiero tu felicidad, que estés con alguien a quien en verdad ames, que sepas lo que es hacer el amor…

- ¡¡Yo he hecho el amor!!… - dijo volteando a ver al otro

- No… tu has tenido sexo, pero nunca has hecho el amor – afirmó, soltando un suspiro

YooChun se le quedó viendo fijamente, luego se acercó a el y lo abrazo por la espalda mientras el otro seguía sentado, YunHo al sentir los brazos del otro, los acarició de forma cariñosa, el del sombrero escondió un momento su rostro en el cuello del otro, después de unos segundos la levantó y habló.

- Estas equivocado, una vez si lo hice, puede ser que de las demás tengas razón, pero la primera vez… si hice el amor… - dijo melancólicamente, YunHo dio una media sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando la mano del otro

- Fue hace mucho tiempo… éramos unos niños, apenas comenzábamos a descubrir nuestra sexualidad…

- Si, pero la descubrimos juntos y estoy agradecido que mi primera vez fueras tú… contigo si hice el amor ¿tu no lo sientes así?

- Creo que si, es la única vez que realmente lo he disfrutado, pero siento que realmente ninguno de los dos hemos sentido lo que es hacer el amor, la pasamos bien y es lo más cercano a eso, pero nosotros nunca nos amamos… analízalo, recuerda como fueron las cosas… - YooChun se separo por fin del otro mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, pero antes de que saliera, Yunho volvió a hablar - ¿dónde quedó el YooChun de esos tiempos? – el mencionado paró en seco y contestó sin voltearlo a verlo

- En América… - después de decir eso, salió del salón dejando a un preocupado YunHo

ShiWon y KiBum se encontraban afuera del salón del segundo, al primero se le podía notar algo molesto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, ese el motivo de su apodo.

- Simba, por favor cálmate, vas a hacer una zanja en el piso… mejor dime ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué que me pasa?... primero que DongHae no vino y necesitaba pasarme unas cosas de una clase, ahora por su culpa me harán repetirlo y me bajaran puntos que son muy importantes para el final… y segundo… me robaron mi billetera…

- Bueno, lo de la billetera no es nada importante, solo das de baja tus tarjetas y listo, el efectivo no tiene importancia y sobre lo otro… pues te he dicho mil veces que no le confíes nada de trabajos a DongHae, así que ahí están las consecuencias, además no creo que haya hecho nada de todas formas, ayer estaba insoportable – dijo KiBum reprochadoramente

- ¿Lo viste ayer?

- Si, fue a mi casa y como siempre dio espectáculo…

- ¿Qué paso?

- No se… entró hecho una furia y comenzó a gritarme, yo estaba con SungMin haciendo lo de un trabajo y empezó a insultarlo, por supuesto que no lo permití y lo corrí de mi recámara, pero me agarro y me sacó al pasillo y… - KiBum paró en seco

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- Me empezó a preguntar si yo tenía algo que ver con SungMin y mil cosas mas, luego de eso me besó…

- Recuerda que DongHae es muy posesivo, de seguro se le metió a la cabeza el que tu tienes algo que ver con SungMin y por eso te beso… - al decir ShoWon esto, KiBum bajó el rostro, el otro notó que había sido muy directo al decir el motivo del beso – bueno… ya sabes como es…

- Si, se que no me besaría por el gusto de hacerlo, pero ya no quiero eso ShiWon, necesito sacarlo de mi sistema, realmente me esta afectando mucho…

- Pues si… pero y que pasó con eso de "aún así quiero estar con el"?…

- Esa misma noche lo pensé bien, no es justo que este así, no tiene ningún caso… el realmente nunca se fijaría en mi como yo quisiera, eso seria algo imposible…

- ¡¡KiBum… ya encontré lo que nos faltaba, ya podemos continuar!! – dijo SungMin asomándose por la puerta del salón, realmente tenía rato que había terminado, pero escucho sin querer lo que los dos amigos hablaban, ahora más decidido estaba en ayudar a KiBum, si DongHae creía eso, él intentaría que sus suposiciones se volvieran realidad

- Ok… nos vemos más tarde ShiWon… - entró por fin al salón bajo la atenta mirada del más alto

- ¡¡Quien sabe KiBum… tal parece que si puede ser eso posible!! – dijo para si mismo

ShiWon sacó su celular, ahora creía saber porque DongHae no había ido al colegio, marcó un número que sabía de memoria y espero a que le contestaran, dos veces tuvo que repetir la operación, pero ya a la tercera después del tercer timbrazo, por fin contestaron…

- _¿Qué fregados quieres?_

- Mmm… por tu voz creo que mis sospechas son ciertas

- _Si solo hablaste para fastidiar, mas te vale ir colgando, porque cuando te vea, no te la vas a acabar…_

- No amigo… solo quería saber el porque no habías venido al colegio, pero veo que la "cruda" realidad es la que te lo impidió… ¿tan fuerte fue la impresión de ver a KiBum con otro? – dijo con sorna, esta podía ser una buena venganza por haberlo interrumpido el día anterior en el baño

- _¿Ese imbécil te dijo algo¿has visto algo¿esta ahorita con ese estúpido cara de idiota?_

- Jajaja… veo que si te afectó bastante, pero tranquilo, no he visto nada fuera de lo común; en efecto ahorita esta con él, pero están terminando un trabajo… ¿desde cuando tan interesado en lo que KiBum haga?

- _¡¡Eso no te importa!!… solo mantenlo vigilado y cualquier cosa que veas sospechosa me llamas, al igual que a YunHo… probablemente no vaya en estos tres días, tengo unas cosas que ver…_

- Ok, como quieras… recuerda que este Sábado es la fiesta de bienvenida¿iras?

- _Por supuesto que si, sabes que no me pierdo ningún evento así, ahora deja de molestar que me duele horrores la cabeza y quiero seguir durmiendo… vigílame bien a los dos…_ - colgó al terminar de decir esto

El alto no podía quitar la sonrisa en su cara, aunque sabía como era DongHae, ver ese interés por KiBum lo alegraba mucho, mas que nada por el mencionado, esperaba que algo bueno resultara de todo este embrollo.

Mientras KiBum y SungMin estaban sobre el escritorio de maestros revisando unos detalles de su trabajo; JaeJoong, EunHyuk, ChangMin y JunSu estaban reunidos platicando en los lugares de los dos alumnos del salón, los otros dos habían jalado unos pupitres para estar todos en "bolita"…

- ¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?

- Shhh, no grites EunHyuk, de veras que te gusta hacer un escándalo – decía Jae

- Es que es increíble… ¿cómo puede gustarte ese patán?

- Pues así de simple, me gusta pero el no lo sabe, así que solo seremos amigos… se los comento porque son mis amigos, espero que me comprendan y no me juzguen mal

- Waaaa…¿como podría juzgarte? si estamos en la misma situación… - dijo JunSu todo emocionado

- ¿En la misma situación? O.O… ¿a ti también te gusta YunHo?

- JAJAJAJA nooooo… ¿cómo crees?, digo que la misma situación porque a mi también me gusta un chico, el que a mi me gusta es YooChun … ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

- Pues la verdad… algo sospechaba, pero no creí que realmente fuera así

- Pues ya ves que si es así jejeje… AAAHHHH ¿QUE MONADA? – gritó de repente el escandaloso tomando las manos de Jae entre las suyas – tu y yo somos amigos y nos gustan ellos dos que son amigos… ¿no es súper cute eso? - de repente cambio su expresión a una de tristeza – pero pues al menos tu si eres amigo de él, en cambio yo apenas y he cruzado un par de palabras con YooChun -.-

- JunSu recuerda que la esperanza es lo último que muere… un día podrás ser amigo de él ya lo veras – dijo Jae animando a su amigo

- Jejeje tienes razón - luego volteó a ver los otros dos que estaban muy callados – chicos y ¿a ustedes no les gusta nadie?

EunHyuk y ChangMin literalmente pasaron saliva duro, los dos estaban siendo observados muy atentamente por Jae y JunSu, era un hecho que el escandaloso no tenía idea que su mejor amigo moría por el, no había en el mundo alguien más despistado que JunSu, así que si no se lo decía con todas sus letras, sencillamente jamás se daría cuenta, claro que esa idea estaba desechada, puesto que él no tenía ojos más que para el pesado de YooChun, pero algo se le ocurriría para cambiar eso; por otro lado ChangMin estaba confundido, después de hablar con JaeJoong en otro día sobre sus sentimientos, se sintió muy celoso de YunHo, y meditándolo esa noche en su casa, es que llegó a la conclusión que realmente le comenzaba a gustar el pelinegro, claro que eso no se lo diría, aunque como veía la situación con YunHo, igual algún día podría salir victorioso…

- No, bueno a mi no… no se si a ChangMin le guste alguien – contestó el estrambótico viendo al más alto

- A mi tampoco, no hay nadie que se me haga interesante por ahora – dijo devolviéndole la mirada al otro

Los dos sabían que el otro mentía; ChangMin de sobra estaba enterado que EunHyuk moría por JunSu, no porque se lo hubiera dicho, sino que los conocía de mucho tiempo, y algo que tenía el alto era lo analítico y sincero en las cosas; EunHyuk en cambio sospechaba que al alto le gustaba JaeJoong, ChangMin nunca había sido tan abierto en sus cocas ni mucho menos apegado a alguien, ni siquiera a ellos que eran sus amigos de tiempo, y ese acercamiento que repentinamente había tenido con el pelinegro tenía que significar algo y por lo que se apreciaba, no era solamente por caerle bien.

- Pues no saben de lo que se están perdiendo, sentirse así es lo más lindo del mundo y más cuando estas cerca de esa persona – dijo JunSu, los otros dos voltearon a ver a su respectivo "amor secreto" y esbozaron una sonrisa que los otros dos correspondieron

Mientras los cuatro amigos seguían platicando, YooChun entró al salón perdido en sus pensamientos, la conversación que había tenido con YunHo realmente lo había dejado muy sacado de onda, le hizo recordar muchas cosas, además de sentirse aún más confundido con lo sucedido el día anterior; cuando llegó a su puesto, notó que su pupitre no estaba, al alzar la vista y buscarla, no podía creer su mala suerte, exactamente el escandaloso estaba sentado en ella, lo que menos quería en ese momento era verlo, no sabía el porque no dejaba de pensar en él y el estarlo viendo no ayudaría a distraerse; cuando decidió salir del salón recordó a lo que había ido, su celular estaba en la mochila que precisamente estaba debajo del pupitre, así que resignado se dio la vuelta y sin ver a nadie ni nada, se agacho a un lado de su banca buscando el aparato.

JunSu sintió que alguien estaba a su lado, así que volteó a ver quien era, cuando para su sorpresa notó como YooChun se agachaba a un lado de él…

- ¡¡¡ Yoo.. YooChun!!! – dijo de repente, haciendo que los otros tres voltearan a verlo

En ese momento su mente comenzó a volar de manera rápida, se imagino que él era un príncipe azul que se hincaba a pedirle matrimonio y el sin titubear aceptaría; la realidad es que este ni siquiera lo miraba, aunque al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios no pudo evitar el levantar un poco la mirada y lo vio ahí sonriéndole, de repente sintió mucho calor, tenía que irse de ahí de inmediato. Por fin sacó su celular y aprovecho para sacar el libro que se había llevado de HyukJae el día anterior.

- ¿Este… este es tu lugar? – pregunto muy tiernamente JunSu; Yoochun ya no estaba resistiendo, si seguía viéndose así de adorable iba a cometer una estupidez

- Si… pero solo vine por unas cosas – dijo de corrido levantándose, en eso volteo a ver al estrambótico – mira aquí esta tu libro, adentro deje el disco para que saques la información y unas lo del trabajo… gracias

EunHyuk tomó el libro sin decirle nada, su seño estaba fruncido, últimamente estaba acercándose mucho a JunSu, y además de todo lo notaba nervioso; y no es que se sintiera paranoico, sino que este tipo jamás expresaba nada ni hablaba nada, y aunque fueran muchas veces monosílabos, no le gustaba que se dirigiera para nada al escandaloso. Una vez que YooChun entregó el libro, se dio la vuelta para salir del salón, pero antes de hacerlo, volteó a ver a JunSu una vez más.

- Acomodas mi pupitre donde estaba cuando te vayas – dijo antes de comenzar a encaminarse a la puerta

No sabía el porque le había pedido eso, bien podía haberlo hecho el cuando regresara, lo importante era salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero sintió la necesidad de decirle algo. Junsu seguía en su nube color rosa, tenía la boca abierta a más no poder y los ojos desorbitados, tenerlo cerca sin duda era su mayor felicidad…

- ¿Vie… vieron?... me dijo que acomodara su pupitre… waaaaaaa

- Jajaja estas loco JunSu – comentó JaeJoong riéndose realmente divertido

EunHyuk bufó realmente molesto metiendo de mala gana el libro en su mochila; ChangMin sencillamente negó con la cabeza un par de veces mientras era cautivado por la risa de JaeJoong.

ShiWon se encontraba en la cafetería, se quedó un buen rato pensando en sus amigos, en verdad que DongHae era un tonto, pero al fin y al cabo era su amigo; llegó a la barra de alimentos y agarró una charola de frutas, se disponía a pagar cuando recordó que no tenía su billetera, muy molesto dijo a la encargada que ya no la quería, se fue a sentara una de las mesas mientras recordaba a su padre el como le decía que no le iba a dar absolutamente nada de dinero, ya que no era posible que hubiera perdido todas las tarjetas y que de seguro había sido en una de esas borracheras que luego se cargaba; en eso estaba cuando sintió que alguien se detenía atrás de él y una voz que solo en sus sueños imaginaba le hablaba.

- Hola guapo… ¿me puedo sentar contigo? – ShiWon volteó anonadado, HeeChul estaba de pie con una charola con comida en sus manos y lo mejor, le estaba hablando a él…

- ¡¡Cla… claro, por supuesto!! – como de rayo se levantó y le quitó la charola de las manos, poniéndola sobre la mesa y ofreciéndole un lugar al recién llegado

- Gracias lindo… oye y ¿por qué tan solito?... ¿acaso no vinieron hoy tus amigos? – ShiWon se sentó de inmediato junto a él

- Bue… bueno, DongHae no vino hoy y KiBum esta haciendo un trabajo…

- AAHHH mira tú… el KiBum me cae muy bien, es un chico inteligente aunque a veces muy… inocente, es lindo el muchacho… - dijo el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a comer, ShiWon frunció un poco el entrecejo

- Acaso ¿te gusta KiBum?

- Jajaja no querido… es lindo el chico como dije, pero no es de mi tipo… a mi me gustan más los chicos intrépidos… - comentó HeeChul mientras lo veía seductoramente

- ¿Me estas coqueteando?

- ¿Te gustaría que te coqueteara? – ShiWon lo pensó un momento, generalmente HeeCHul ni lo toma en cuenta,  
¿y de repente se sienta con el y le coquetea?... eso estaba muy raro

- Lo estas haciendo… y sinceramente es muy extraño, ya que tu nunca ni siquiera me miras… ¿qué pasa HeeCHul?

El pelirrojo internamente se puso en alerta, no era tan tonto como lo imaginaba, maldición, tendría que cambiar de estrategia, y eso era algo que a HeeChul molestaba mucho, porque generalmente ninguna de sus ideas se salía de la tangente y ahora le salía con sus sospechas.

- Bueno, hay dos motivos por el cual estoy aquí, el primero pues te vi solito y yo también estoy solito, así que pensé que podíamos hacernos compañía; y segundo pues que ayer me encontré esto… - dice el pelirrojo serio sacando la billetera de ShiWon y poniéndola sobre la mesa

- ¡Mi billetera¿dónde la encontraste?...

- Estaba en el baño, cuando entré la vi y decidí tomarla para devolverla, pero ayer ya no te halle por ningún lado

- Mil gracias HeeChul… no sabes lo mucho que me hacía falta…

- Si bueno… como parece que te desagrada mi compañía, entonces me retiro

- ¡¡NOOOO!! – dijo de repente el alto todo alterado, el pelirrojo sonrió internamente – es que se me hizo muy extraño, eso es todo, pero yo estoy más que encantado el que… quieras pasar un rato conmigo – dijo sonriendo apenado y bajando un poco el rostro; eso a HeeChul se le hizo muy tierno, además que nunca lo había notado bien, pero el alto era muy atractivo, se pateo mentalmente por pensar eso, tenía una misión y por eso estaba ahí

- Ok… entonces me quedo…

Los dos comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales como la escuela y detalles así, el pelirrojo primero tenía que ganar la confianza del otro, y eso sería poco a poco. El día paso sin mayores contratiempos y las clases por fin terminaron, algunos hacían los preparativos para la fiesta del sábado y otros más terminaban los trabajos que tenían que entregar en días posteriores; esto se repitió de igual manera el jueves, haciéndolo un día tranquilo.

Llegó por fin el viernes y era el día en que los alumnos del salón 302 tenían que entregar su trabajo de historia, el maestro entró al salón y acomodando sus cosas es que vio a sus alumnos, no era un maestro malo, en el sentido como tenían al de matemáticas, pero si le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus alumnos.

- Muy bien chicos, hoy se sentaran en equipos, así que les doy tres minutos y va uno

Ya por fin todos se dispusieron a acomodarse junto a su compañero de equipo, algunos con mala cara y otros de mejor gusto, sin duda en una semana muchos habían cambiado de parecer. EunHyuk y YooChun realmente estaban con cara larga, el primero cada día se convencía que odiaba más al otro, pero ya solamente unos minutos más y no tendría que compartir absolutamente nada más con él; YooChun por otro lado, realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo su compañero, aunque varias veces se le cruzo por la mente el preguntarle a él sobre JunSu, solo que al momento de pensar eso reaccionaba y se decía a el mismo el ¿por qué preguntar algo sobre el otro muchacho?. YunHo y JaeJoong juntaron sus pupitres, realmente eso no les molestaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, momentos así eran los que deseaban que pasara para poder estar al lado del otro. Ya que por fin todos los alumnos estaban en equipos es que la clase comenzó.

- Voy a pasar a sus lugares para recoger el ensayo, y les entregare una hoja con 20 preguntas, entre los dos las van a contestar, es sobre el mismo trabajo, ahí me daré cuenta si realmente lo hicieron ustedes o no; tendrán toda la hora para contestar y no pueden preguntar nada a otro equipo… ¿alguna pegunta? – nadie dijo nada, así que el maestro prosiguió a entregar las hojas y recoger los trabajos

Jae y YunHo recibieron su hoja y comenzaron a leer juntos las preguntas y a contestarlas, era un ejercicio realmente sencillo, así que en menos de 10 minutos ya lo tenían todo resuelto…

- ¡¡Esto esta regalado!!… ¿qué se supone que haremos con el tiempo restante? – preguntó YunHo

- Pues no se… podríamos… ¿platicar?

- Si claro… me parece buena idea… - YunHo se sentía como un tonto, era obvio que platicarían, pero estar con el pelinegro realmente lo ponía muy nervioso - ¿de que quieres platicar?

- Emm… no se… no soy bueno iniciando conversaciones… ¿que tal si tu me preguntas y yo te contesto?

- Ok… a ver dime… ¿cuántos son de familia en tu casa?

- Bueno mi familia es grande, somos nueve hijos, de los cuales soy el más chico, tengo ocho hermanas…

- ¿Ocho hermanas? O.O… ¿acaso tus papas no tenían con que divertirse?

- Ja ja ja… muy gracioso ¬¬… lo que pasa es que ellos querían un niño y pues cada vez que lo intentaban, salía una niña más… hasta que por fin al noveno hijo salí yo jejeje

- Y valió la pena la espera…

- ¿Cómo?

- Digo… estuvo bien el que lo siguieran intentando, sino pues no estarías aquí… - dijo el más alto tratando de componer su cometario

- Pues si… ¿y tu¿qué hay de tu familia?

- Yo solo tengo una hermana menor… somos una familia pequeña, mi padre con sus negocios tenía que viajar mucho y pues la familia no creció tanto…

- Mira algo en común, aunque tú una y yo ocho, los dos solo tenemos hermanas… que chistoso jejeje… ChangMin también solo tiene hermanas…

- ¡¡Ah que buena onda!! – dijo con sarcasmo, el cual Jae no captó

- Si… es duro vivir con pura mujer, más que nada porque pues… se te pegan ciertas cosas de ellas, luego tengo que estar escuchando platicas que sinceramente, me importan muy poco, que si el marido esto, que si el novio aquello… que si a fulanito se le olvido el aniversario… esas cosas tontas…

- ¿Cosas tontas?... yo creo que al amor no hay que llamarlo tontería, es un sentimiento hermoso que desgraciadamente no siempre se logra… ha de ser lindo poder llegar con la persona amada y verla directo a los ojos y decirle "te amo, eres lo más hermoso de mi vida, quiero estar contigo por siempre" – YunHo mientras decía esto, realmente estaba viendo directamente a los ojos de Jae, lo que estaba diciendo realmente lo estaba sintiendo; JaeJoong cuando escucho esas palabras, sintió mucha emoción, por un momento pensó se lo estaba diciendo a él, pero eso era imposible, como desearía que realmente se las estuviera diciendo a él

- Jajajaja que romántico saliste – se comenzó a burlar Jae para simular el nerviosismo

- Ríete todo lo que quieras… ya te… enamoraras algún día – dijo muy serio; Jae solamente bajó el rostro

- Yo… lo siento – dijo avergonzado puesto que él ya podía comprobar las palabras del otro; su cabeza era un manojo de confusión, luego una duda asaltó a su mente – YunHo… tú… ¿estas enamorado? – la pregunta destanteo de momento al más alto, pero decidió contestar

- Si… lo estoy

- ¡¡Que bien!!... me da mucho gusto – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sin duda era lo más horrible que había escuchado

YunHo iba a preguntarle lo mismo, pero fue cuando la hora terminó ¿en que momento el tiempo se fue tan rápido?, sin duda al estar en compañía de Jae el tiempo era demasiado corto; todos entregaron sus hojas y salieron del salón, con eso para bendición de unos y lamentación de otros, había sido el fin de los mentados equipos.

Las horas siguieron pasando y por fin estaban en la última clase en el salón de música, de hecho los únicos que estaban ahí eran YunHo, YooChun y JaeJoong, como lo había dicho el maestro el martes, los demás alumnos tuvieron la hora libre; el profesor Young Jin había salido un momento, ya que tenía que hablar con el director, mientras tanto los tres alumnos estaban esperando; YooChun recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su tormento, YunHo leyendo la canción y practicando mentalmente, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a Jae, y el pelinegro se encontraba sentado en el banquillo del piano, tratando de tocar una canción.

Por fin el maestro entro al salón y los otros tres tomaron atención al recién llegado, el docente se acercó a su escritorio y tomo unas hojas de su portafolio, después de leerlas rápido, le hablo a sus alumnos para que se acercaran.

- Miren muchachos, acabo de hablar con el director y me acaba de decir que tenemos que hacer un cambio, la canción que les di no será la que cantaran mañana

- Pero maestro… ya estuvimos practicando esa, en un solo día no podremos aprendernos otra

- Lo se Jae, pero el director vio la canción y le pareció prudente cambiarla – les entregó una hoja a cada uno – esta será la canción que ahora cantaran, confío en su capacidad para tenerla lista para mañana

Los muchachos leyeron la hoja, realmente no se veía difícil¿pero de un día para otro?... a ver si no hacían el oso de su vida. El maestro los veía seriamente, era muy común del director hacer esas cosas, a él le había pasado lo mismo cuando estudiaba…

- Y hay otra cosa – dijo de repente el profesor llamando la atención de los otros – el director me pidió algo que en cierta forma me parece bien, solo que lo precipitado del momento es lo que no me hizo mucha gracia, pero se que se adaptaran muy bien

- ¿De que se trata profe? – preguntó YooChun

- Digamos que… algo más se añadirá a la canción

- ¿Qué es? – cuestionó Yunho, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

- En este preciso momento lo sabrán – el maestro se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió – adelante

Jae en ese momento cambio su cara de duda a una de total alegría; los otros dos por principio se sorprendieron, luego uno frunció el entrecejo y el otro sencillamente cerró lo ojos maldiciendo su suerte; el maestro fue quien tomo la palabra.

- ChangMin y JunSu se unirán al grupo, de ahora en adelante los cinco cantaran juntos; el director y yo vimos que Jae tiene una muy buena voz como para ser la principal, YooChun y YunHo hacen unos excelentes bajos, pero pues hacían falta los altos y por eso se decidió integrar a sus compañeros, ellos son los mejores en eso

Los dos recién llegados estaban a un lado del profesor, JunSu tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando supo que estaría en el grupo de canto junto a YooChun, su felicidad se elevó al cielo; ChangMin por otro lado cuando le dijeron realmente no le interesó mucho, pero cuando supo que Jae estaba ahí y que de igual manera YunHo, no dudo en aceptar.

- Muy bien chicos, entonces esta será la canción – dijo entregándole la hoja a los dos recién llegados – ahora… viene la mala noticia

- ¿Mala noticia?... ¿acaso hay algo peor que todo esto? – bramó YooChun de repente

- Si, desgraciadamente no podrán ensayar ahorita, al menos no aquí… Salió una junta de emergencia y pues tengo que asistir, así que si ustedes por su parte gustan ensayar, será excelente, pero pues… por ahora no se puede…

- Solo eso faltaba… ¿como diantre se supone que vamos a hacerlo bien si no podemos ensayar?... hoy no puedo para nada, tengo algo que hacer con mi padre – dijo YunHo todo eufórico, algo que detestaba era que no salieran bien las cosas

- YunHo cálmate, así como ensayaron la canción anterior pueden hacer esta, aquí les doy el disco con la canción y mi voz, solo tienen que aprenderse las partes que les tocan, confío en que puedan complementarse

- Esto es de locos… - comentó YooChun; los otros opinaban igual, solo que no eran tan explosivos como YunHo y YooChun

- En verdad lo siento, se que lo harán bien… ahora me tengo que ir… suerte muchachos y los veo mañana en la fiesta

El maestro salió del salón dejando a los cinco solos, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, más que nada estaban nerviosos, hacer una cosa delante de la gente sin haberlo practicado antes no era lo mejor que les podía pasar…

- Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo, en dado caso pues solo se reirán un poco de nosotros jejeje – dijo JunSu en broma para minorizar la tensión

- ¡¡Claro, tú estas acostumbrado a hacer el ridículo, pero yo no!! – bramó YooChun haciendo que JunSu bajara el rostro bastante triste

- Oye no le grites así¿quién diablos te crees? – refutó ChangMin al ver a su amigo cabizbajo

- Me creo quien yo quiera, y si no te parece pues lo siento mucho por ti

- ¡¡Ya YooChun, basta no llegaremos a ningún lado poniéndonos así!! – dijo YunHo tratando de calmar a todos

- ¡¡QUE¿ahora te sientes el líder?

- Pues de haber un líder, tenlo por seguro que yo lo sería

- Si claro, el señor perfección hablando

- ¡¡Por favor ya no discutan!! – dijo Jae, esa situación ya no le gustaba nada

- Mira mosca muerta, no te metas donde no te importa

- ¡¡BASTA YOOCHUN!! – gritó YunHo realmente molesto, el otro simplemente se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de salir volteó de nuevo

- ¡¡Y tú!! – señaló a JunSu – más te vale hacerlo bien, no me gustan las cosas mal hechas – salió por fin azotando la puerta

YunHo simplemente dio un suspiro de paciencia, YooChun era de lo peor cuando se enojaba, aunque no le encontraba motivos para haberlo hecho, volteó a ver al escandaloso, ahora que lo pensaba bien, posiblemente si había motivos.

- Una disculpa en nombre de YooChun, a veces se altera así y comienza a gritar como loco sin motivo alguno

- Creo que no le caigo muy bien – dijo Jae un poco preocupado

- No le hagas caso amigo, es un estúpido que ya quisiera tener de amigo a alguien como tú – dijo ChangMin poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro y regalandole una sonrisa que el otro contestó de igual forma; esto molestó a YunHo, ese chico no actuaba solamente como amigo de Jae y eso lo ponía en extremo celoso

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta, sean puntuales por favor… adiós Jae – dijo sonriéndole

- Hasta mañana YunHo – contestó de igual forma; antes de salir YunHo miro de manera dura a ChangMin quien le devolvía la misma mirada; una vez que los amigos se quedaron solos, es que el escandaloso habló

- Wow… a mi me dijo que lo hiciera bien, se preocupó por que diera lo mejor de mi… aunque al principio se enojó y me dijo ridículo … pero antes de irse me tomo en cuenta a miiii… - Jae solo negó con su cabeza y salió del salón, ChangMin se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido

- Por Dios que estas idiota – dijo saliendo también; JunSu no comprendía solo sabía que era inmensamente feliz.

CONTINUA PARTE 2  



	5. HEART MIND AND SOUL PARTE 2

**Capítulo 4: Heart Mind and Soul (Parte 2)**

Por fin era sábado y el día de la fiesta había llegado, esta comenzaba a las nueve y apenas eran las siete de la noche; Jae estaba en su recámara viendo que se ponía, hacía un par de horas que YunHo le había llamado diciéndole que tenían que ir los cinco con detalles negros, ya sea completos o alguna de las prendas y que si le avisaba a Junsu y ChangMin; ahora estaba en un dilema, nunca salía a ningún lado y no tenía ropa de salir, pero pues algo tenía que encontrar. Después de un rato, encontró algo y se lo puso, se estaba viendo en el espejo cuando tocaron su puerta y autorizo el pase.

- Oye Jae¿tu sabes donde esta la guía de la televi…? - preguntó Suni entrando al cuarto de su hermano, pero se interrumpió cuando lo vio - ¡¡TU USURPADOR… ¿DONDE ESTA EL NERD DE MI HERMANO?!!

- ¿Que te pasa loca?... tenia razón mi mamá, si fue contigo cuando rodó por las escaleras

- ¿En serio eres tú hermanito?

- Pues claro que si babosa¿quién mas podría ser?

- Es que Jae… te ves… te ves… pareces un chico normal, estas guapísimo hermanito… ¿vas a salir? O.O…

- Si, ni modo que me arregle así para quedarme en la casa

- Pues… yo ya no se, ahora si me sorprendes… - decía azorada Suni mientras no dejaba de ver a su hermano, en eso llegó Sookjin

- Wow… entonces si es cierto… te ves muy bien hermano; por cierto allá abajo te están esperando

- ¿Ya llegó?... uy y aún no me decido… a ver par de locas, díganme la verdad… ¿si me veo bien así?

- Que si, te ves mas papucho que Brad Pitt en sus mejores épocas

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego lindas… mamá dijo que llegaría con Mikyung más tarde, así que no hagan destrozos

Las dos hermanas estaban sorprendidísimas, en verdad nunca habían visto a su hermano así, y el que juraba que jamás haría nada de eso, que las salidas en las noches eran perdidas de tiempo, etc etc... Cuando Jae llegó a la planta baja pudo ver a ChangMin inclinado hacia delante mientras con sus manos se sostenía del respaldo de un sofá, parecía que lo estaba ¿apretando?

- Paciencia Señor, por favor, paciencia o sino si la mato

- ChangMin… ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Jae cuando llegó junto a su amigo, este dio un respiro profundo y se dio vuelta

Si su cara fuese fotografiada en ese momento y JunSu tuviera esa imagen en su poder, juraría que serviría para que lo chantajeara de por vida; no podía creer lo que veía, Jae lucía tremendamente atractivo, tenía un porte tan sensual y arrebatador, pero a la vez inspiraba inocencia, el modelo perfecto para ser tomado ahí mismo… ¿pero que babosadas estaba pensando?

- Jae, te ves súper bien, ni pareces el chico tímido del primer día

- Jajaja no me apenes, que mira que me costó trabajo encontrar que ponerme, nunca salgo y no tengo ropa para esas ocasiones

- Pues esa que traes esta excelente – ChangMin no podía dejar de verlo, es que realmente era un deleite el verlo, lucía una chaqueta negra, pantalones ajustados del mismo color de la chaqueta y una camiseta blanca sin mangas también ajustada a su cuerpo, el cabello lo traía como siempre.

- Gracias amigo, tu también te ves muy bien

Sookjin y Suni estaban en la escalera asomadas un poco una arriba de la otra para ver lo que hacía su hermano…

- ¿Entonces ese es el gay que me dijiste?

- Si… esta bien guapo, pero se ve que es bien sangrón, aunque por el carrito que trae, no estaría mal que mi hermano bateara para el otro lado XD XDDD…

- ¿Tú crees que mis papas den el grito en el cielo si Jae se vuelve maricón?

- La verdad no tengo idea, él es el consentido, pero pues no esperaron tener ocho hijas antes para que el "machito" les saliera así… y Suni no lo digas de esa forma tan despectiva, joto suena mejor – las dos hermanas querían soltarse a las carcajadas, pero si lo hacían se delatarían; en eso iba bajando Jini y se puso a un lado de las dos, dándoles un gran susto

- ¿Qué hacen?

- Ay inútil, casi nos da el mimiski, en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso

- Así han de tener la conciencia – Jini siguió su camino hacia la cocina que era a donde quería llegar, pero al pasar por la sala vio a su hermano, lucía totalmente diferente; Jae notó que ahí estaba su hermana consentida y no dudo en presentarla

- Mira ChangMin, ella es la mas chica de mis hermanas y con la que más me identifico, hasta dicen que es a la que más me parezco, hermana el es mi amigo ChangMin

Jini no podía salir del ensueño en el que estaba, en el momento que había enfocado al amigo de su hermano, las palabras de este fueron desapareciendo, solo para ella estaba la imagen que tenía enfrente, ese rea el hombre mas atractivo que hubiera visto, de hecho era el primero que veía, porque siempre todos se le hacían horrorosos, pero este era la descripción exacta de lo que llamaban "un príncipe azul", vestía un chaqueta negra, camisa blanca de seda ligeramente desabotonada y unos pantalones color azul de gamuza; sencillamente la perfección en persona.

- Ho… hola… mi nombre es Kim Jini, un placer conocerte – dijo la jovencita haciendo una reverencia

- Mucho gusto Jini, el placer es todo mío – el alto veía a Jae y a Jini alternadamente - en verdad que son muy parecidos

- Si, mas el rostro, solo el cabello nos hace ver más la diferencia

- Pues así como tiene el cabello esta genial, de seguro con muchos peinados se a de ver aun más hermosa

- Eso ni lo dudes, es mi hermanita recuerda – Jae volteó un poco hacía las escaleras – y ustedes dos, ya pueden salir de ahí, ni crean que no me había dado cuenta

Las dos atrapadas salieron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, su hermano nunca cambiaría, aunque por fuera pareciera otro, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo chico inteligente e intuitivo.

- Mira ChangMin, esa otra que esta ahí es mi hermana Suni, a Sookjin ya la conoces; bueno ya nos vamos, se portan bien y no hagan alborotos hasta que llegue mamá

- Hasta luego chicas, mucho gusto – dijo el alto regalándole una sonrisa a Jini, la cual cambió a una mirada de reproche cuando vio a Sookjin; después de esto por fin salieron de la casa

- Pues ese chico me pareció muy agradable, para nada sangrón – dijo Suni

- Porque no lo viste el primer día, además ¿no vieron la cara que me puso?.. me odia… ¿tu que opinas Jini? – Jini no contestaba, estaba ida viendo la puerta – Jini… ¿Jini? – Sookjin la sacudió hasta que por fin reaccionó

- ¿Qué… que pasa?

- Aish ya nada, solo que te quedaste como mensa toda ida, pero en fin, vamos a ver una película…

- No, mejor vamos a mi cuarto por favor

- ¿Y para que quieres que vayamos a tu cuarto?

- Para… para que me enseñen a… hacerme distintos peinados – dijo la más chica toda roja en lo que subía a prisa las escaleras; las otras dos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa

- Madre Santa, creo que cupido anda suelto por Seoul

- Si, eso parece, pero lo sorpresivo es que parece que flecho a nuestra hermanita – comentó Sookjin - ¿qué pasara cuando sepa que es gay?

- No estamos seguras de eso, así que hasta no ver no creer, mientras tanto aprovechemos de eso para hacer cambios en nuestra hermanita, ya temía que se volviera monja puritana – así las dos subieron a buscar a su hermana y a enseñarle a ser un poco más femenina.

ChangMin y JaeJoong llegaron por fin al antro que fue alquilado para hacer la fiesta, era el más prestigioso de Seoul; dieron el auto a uno del valet parking y entraron por fin, faltaban 20 minutos para las nueve, y ya el lugar estaba muy concurrido; el antro estaba decorado muy bien, había carteles con el nombre de la preparatoria y el juego de luces era de primera, toda una fiesta digna de gente de la alta sociedad. Jae estaba impactado, nunca en su vida había ido a una fiesta, al menos no a una así, solo había ido a reuniones en sus antiguas escuelas y normalmente siempre eran de los clubes de ciencia a los que entraba. ChangMin tampoco era de fiestas, pero el si había ido a una que otra, si no era por EunHyuk que en ocasiones lo llevaba a la fuerza, era a eventos con su familia.

Avanzaron un poco más entre la gente y llegaron a un lado de la pista justo enfrente de una de las bocinas, ahí se detuvieron y comenzaron a ver para todos lados, a ver si veían a alguno de sus amigos, pero no tuvieron que buscar por mucho tiempo, ya que EunHyuk y JunSu los localizaron primero y se acercaron a ellos.

- Waaa Jae estas arrebatador, tenemos que sacarte más seguido jajaja – decía JunSu todo emocionado

- En verdad Jae, te ves muy bien, no fue difícil encontrarlos ya que muchos veían hacia acá con los ojos desorbitados, claro ChangMin no creas que todo el crédito es solo para el galán del grupo – comentó EunHyuk

- Muchas gracias chicos, ustedes también se ven muy bien

- Bueno, y alguno sabe ¿a que hora vamos a cantar?, la verdad ya quiero salir de eso – cuestionó el más alto

- Mira no tengo idea, ustedes tres que se metieron en esa bronca, si no lo saben, yo menos…

- Pues gran lío en el que estamos chicos… y que tal ¿ensayaron la canción?

- Siiiii… pero es difícil sin los demás, aunque a mi me toca una parte chiquita jejeje

- Deberíamos buscar al profesor…

- Tranquilo ChangMin, ahí viene hacia nosotros – dijo EunHyuk como mala cara al ver con quienes venía el docente

- Chicos que bueno que están los tres reunidos, con ustedes comenzará la fiesta, solo haré una pequeña bienvenida y saldrán a la pista – dijo el maestro bajo las caras largas de sus alumnos – ¡¡pero ánimo!! se que el método parece kermés de primaria, pero al director así le gusta y es tradición, así que no me miren a mi así… síganme para que se preparen, en unos minutos comenzaremos

Los tres amigos se despidieron de EunHyuk, este les deseo suerte y les dijo que los vería después de su oso, cosa que enojo a ChangMin, puso nervioso a JaeJoong y dejo muerto de risa a JunSu. El maestro llevo a los cinco atrás de una de la bocinas, donde había una puerta que era como un pequeño camerino que tenía el antro para eventos así, les dijo que vendría a avisarles al momento en el cual saldrían y que mientras se pusieran de acuerdo y si podían que ensayaran, solo que el alboroto que había afuera con la música a todo lo que da, no permitía que se concentraran; el maestro salió y dijo que cuando volviera era para que salieran a cantar.

- Waaaa estoy muy nervioso - dijo JunSu

- Cálmate, todo saldrá bien, claro si es que ensayaste tu parte – contestó de mala gana YooChun

- Si, claro que ensaye y mucho, no pare desde ayer hasta hoy, no… no quiero defraudarte YooChun – el mencionado volteó a ver a su tormento, lucía excepcional, portaba una casaca negra adornada con cierres en los lados, camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unos jeans negros ajustados, no podía estar pensando en tonterías ahora, por eso ignoró lo que el otro le dijo

JunSu no dejaba de ver a su amor platónico, como siempre lucía gallardo con cualquier cosa que usara, en esta ocasión había optado por una chamarra de tela negra con una camisa blanca debajo, la cual estaba desabotonada un poco de arriba, en conjunto con unos pantalones de vestir de marca y sin olvidar su inseparable sombrero, pero en esta ocasión traía uno negro que hacía conjunto con todo lo demás, aunado a que notó como esta ocasión se había soltado esa pequeña coleta que generalmente usaba pero que casi nunca se notaba por los sombreros que siempre usaba, dándole un look mas rebelde. YunHo se acercó a Jae notando lo sensual que se veía vestido así, iba a tener que estarlo vigilando si no quería que cualquier idiota se acercara a el a tratar de ligar.

- Hola Jae¿nervioso?

- Hola la verdad si un poco, es la primera vez que haré esto frente a un público, generalmente cantaba solo enfrente de mis hermanas

- Pero lo harás muy bien…

- Lo haremos – dijo regalándole una sonrisa

- Así es, lo haremos… - respondió el otro viéndolo fijamente, pero un "exceso" de tos de ChangMin hizo que esa mirada se perdiera – emmm... y dime ¿qué tal me veo? – Jae lo vio de arriba para abajo, hombre más varonil no conocía, traía puesta una gabardina negra de cuero ceñida a su cuerpo, debajo se podía notar una camiseta también de color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color

- Te ves… realmente muy bien – los dos se sonrieron bajo la atenta mirada de un enfadado ChangMin

El profesor entró al pequeño camerino y les indicó que ya estaba todo listo, que salieran y se pusieran a un lado de la bocina, y cuando los presentara pasaran a la pista; los cinco suspiraron y se dieron valor antes de salir. El maestro pasó al centro de la pista y es que dio la bienvenida.

- Muy buenas noches a todos por estar aquí, a nombre del director Lee Soo Man les doy la bienvenida a esta fiesta que fue preparada para la diversión de todos, esperamos que pasen una noche inolvidable… como cada año que hacemos este evento, preparamos un pequeño perfomrance como apertura, esta ocasión se trata de cinco alumnos de 2º año; ellos son Park YooChun, Jung YunHo, Kim JunSu, Shim ChangMin y Kim JaeJoong… un fuerte aplauso para ellos y de nuevo bienvenidos a todos.

Los cinco pasaron al centro de la pista y tomaron los micrófonos que les cedían, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras se acomodaban de izquierda a derecha Jae, ChangMin, JunSu, YooChun y YunHo, una vez que todos estaban en su lugar, la música comenzó.

_Furui eiga no youna koi ga dekitara iina_

_sou itte terete wa warau kimi_

_Itsumo no bokuta kitara shabette bakari dakedo_

_sou, demone konya wa tokubetsu sa_

_Oh why... kokoro wa mata kara mawari kanji tte _

_My heart, mind and soul_

_Oh why... sonna ni sumunda hitomi de bokuwo miruno?_

_Nanimo ienakunaruyo_

_Furui eiga no youna serifu wa ienaikedo_

_sou, demone konya wa tokubetsu sa?_

_Oh why... kotoba wa mata toomawari todokete My true love to you_

_Oh why...sonna ni nureta hitomi de boku wo miruno?_

_Naniwo omotte iruno_

_Donna koi wo owari ga kuru toiu kedo_

_Futari no kizuna wa kono mama kinai_

_Don't ask me why_

_(Don't ask me why?) Why? (Why?) Why? (Why?) Why?_

_Oh why… kokoro wa mata kara mawari kanji tte _

_My heart, mind and soul_

_Oh why… konya wa boku ga mahou wo kakete ageru_

_Kimi ga hitotsu matataku tabini_

_Boku wa hitotsu negai wo kanaete yukuyo_

_kagayaku (futarino) Heart, mind and soul_

Al terminar la canción, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, realmente había sido una interpretación fantástica; el profesor Young Jin estaba encantado, había sido maravilloso y eso que no habían ensayado, sin duda haría mucho con esos chicos; ellos por otro lado perdieron un momento la noción de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, habían leído la canción, pero al interpretarla todos juntos, se había sentido el sentimiento, esa canción englobaba mucho de lo que cada uno sentía, era tan exacto a muchas cosas que habían pasado y otras las cuales desearían que pasaran, los más sorprendidos eran YooChun y YunHo, al momento en que JunSu y JaeJoong cantaron al final, los dos no podían despegar la mirada de ellos respectivamente, cuanta verdad ocultaba esa canción y cuanta más sus corazones.

Por fin bajaron de la pista y la música del DJ comenzó a escucharse, el profesor se acercó a ellos y los felicitó, les dijo que había sido de los mejores performance que había presenciado de sus alumnos; YooChun y YunHo decidieron irse por su lado, realmente estaban muy confundidos como para estar cerca de "ellos". EunHyuk corrió hacia los otros tres, en verdad se le veía muy orgulloso de sus amigos.

- Estuvo excelente chicos, digo quitando a ciertas personas, hubiera sido perfecto

- Eun si no hubiéramos estado los cinco, no hubiera salido como salió – dijo Jae

- De todas formas… esto hay que celebrarlo, vengan tengo una mesa para nosotros y mucho alcohol jajajaja

- EunHyuk, sabes que ninguno de los tres bebe

- Si, pero esta fue su noche, así que al menos un par de copitas si se tomaran – decía mientras iba empujando a los tres hacía la mesa

YunHo y YooChun estaban en la barra, se habían pedido una copa para ver si así se podían olvidar de eso que los sobresalto en la pista, en eso llegó HeeChul acompañado de KangIn y EeTeuk.

- Wiii que kawaii se vieron chicos, hasta ganas de hablar japonés me dio XD XD

- Mmm gracias Chul

- Uy pero los veo todos apachurrados, ni parece que ustedes eran los que cantaron hace un momento, por cierto ¿dónde están sus compañeros?

- No somos sus nanas Chula, si tanto quieres verlos¿por qué no vas a buscarlos?

- Mmm parece que alguien esta de malas… ándale Micky Mouse sigue metiéndote alcohol, a ver si así se te baja un poquito lo amargo – dijo HeeChul volteando a otro lado, ahí pudo ver como iban llegando DongHae y ShiWon, tenía que seguir con su plan y esta noche tenía que avanzar más – bueno, yo me voy a pajarear por ahí, nos vemos después chicos – se giro a ver a sus acompañantes - ¿qué piensan hacer ustedes?

- Nosotros vamos a escondernos en algún rincón oscuro a "platicar" – contestó muy coqueto EeTeuk mirando a un sonrojado KangIn

- No lo dudo, nada mas no hagan alboroto que ya sabes como se pone el direc.

HeeChul se fue por un lado mientras la pareja se iba a lo más oscuro que encontraron del antro dejando a los amigos de nuevo solos en la barra. DongHae y ShiWon iban llegando apenas, les gustaba llegar tarde así podían ver toda la "mercancía" como ellos le decían a sus conquistas, de hecho en eso estaban cuando la mirada de DongHae encontró algo que no le gusto en lo más mínimo, KiBum estaba a las carcajadas con ese entupido de SungMin y por lo que veía se la estaban pasando de maravilla, en tres días no había ido al colegio por asuntos personales, y la verdad es que moría por ver a su amigo, estaba seguro que después de unos días de no verlo, este iba a correr a hacer lo que el quisiera como pasaba siempre que no se veían en tiempos largos, pero esta vez parece que realmente ni siquiera lo había echado de menos ni un poco y eso en verdad le calentaba la sangre.

- ¿Qué miras DongHae… ya localizaste a alguna presa?

- No precisamente, pero si vi algo que me interesa mucho, vete a ver que encuentras, nos vemos después – dijo el problemático dejando solo a su amigo, soledad que no duro ni un minuto

- ¡¡Hola guapo!! – ShiWon volteó al escuchar que alguien le hablaba al oído, sorprendiéndose de inmediato al notar que se trataba de HeeChul

- Ho.. hola ¿cómo estas HeeChul?

- Bien, pero aburrido… ¿de nuevo solito?

- Emm si, cada quien anda por ahí viendo que hace jeje

- Pues estamos igual, creo que el destino nos hace estar solos para que podamos estar nosotros juntos¿qué irónico no?

- Si, bastante jejeje – el corazón de ShiWon comenzó a latir precipitosamente, cuanto tiempo soñó con un momento así, con esa compañía no necesitaba ira a buscar ninguna presa

- ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?... digo, si es que te gusta bailar

- Por supuesto, será todo un placer – HeeChul tomo de la mano a ShiWon jalándolo a la pista

DongHae se iba acercando a donde estaba KiBum, tenía que hablar con el y hacerle ver que solamente era de él y de nadie más, claro que tenía que hacerlo de la manera más sutil, así como a KiBum le gustaba.

- ¡¡Kibum!! – al escuchar su nombre este volteó viendo de quien se trataba, esperaba que realmente no fuera a ir a la fiesta, si en tres días no había ido al colegio, cabía esa posibilidad

- ¿Qué quieres DongHae?

- Hablar contigo, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo del otro día en tu casa – era sospechoso, él jamás actuaba así, aunque no podía negar que su corazón se acelero al escucharlo hablar de esa forma

- Por mi esta bien, pero a quien debes pedirle una disculpa no es a mi, sino a SungMin que fue a quien insultaste – eso si que no, una cosa era actuar frente a KiBum, pero otra era tener que parecer alguien débil frente a ese idiota

- Yo no insulte a nadie, solo dije lo que era verdad, es un idiota y lo sostengo – KiBum sabía que era demasiado bello para ser verdad, con esto comprobaba que realmente jamás cambiaría, tenía que sacarlo de su corazón aunque doliera mucho

- ¡¡Ya basta DongHae, ya me harte de ti y tus estupideces, deja de estar ofendiendo a SungMin, no te ha hecho nada, déjalo en paz!!

- ¿POR QUE LO DEFIENDES TANTO? – grito fuera de sus casillas

- ¡¡PORQUE ES MI NOVIO!! – contestó igual de irritado, DongHae al principio se quedo en shock, luego sonrió de manera divertida

- Eso no es cierto… me estas mintiendo

- Es verdad… desde el miércoles es mi novio, yo se lo pedí y el acepto – iba diciendo mientras se acercaba al problemático hasta que llego a su oído donde susurró – ¿y sabes que?... hace el amor riquísimo, mucho mejor que tú

KiBum se alejó de su "amigo" y se acercó a SungMin tomándolo de la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, de repente DongHae vio como KiBum con su otra mano tomaba el rostro del otro y lo acercaba al suyo, haciendo que sus labios se tocaran comenzando un beso que al principio fue lento y se fue volviendo cada vez más apasionado, el problemático sintió un asco insoportable y una ira que jamás creyó que podía llegar a tener lo invadió, así que se dio la vuelta hecho una furia y comenzó a alejarse hasta que choco con una chica que al parecer ya estaba algo tomada.

- Hola guapo… ¿solito… quieres compañía? – DongHae la vio despectivamente aunque la verdad no estaba tan mal, regreso su vista a donde estaba KiBum y vio que seguían besándose, así que sin dudarlo tomó de la muñeca a la chica y la llevó a un lugar apartado, necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. Después de un rato, KiBum abrió un ojo y notó que ya no estaba DongHae así es que se separó del otro.

- Lo… lo siento SungMin, no sabía de que forma alejarlo... por favor perdóname

- No te preocupes Kibum, en lo que te pueda ayudar sabes que cuentas conmigo, aunque tenga que hacerme pasar por… tu novio – SungMin realmente estaba feliz, ese era el beso más maravilloso de su vida, sin contar que era el primero, pero había sido de la persona que él deseaba, nada podía ser mejor

- Gracias amigo… ahora por favor vámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí – el otro solo afirmó con la cabeza y salieron del lugar.

ShiWon y HeeChul ya tenían como quince minutos de estar bailando, la verdad es que era una pareja que a muchos llamaba la atención, casi todos sabían de sobra que el primero moría por el segundo y como este nunca le hacía caso; pero ahora estaban ahí juntos bailando, realmente era algo que sorprendía a todos.

- Oye eres muy bueno bailando, deberías de meterte al taller de danza – comentaba HeeChul tratando de seguir los pasos del otro

- Eso estaba pensando, pero DongHae me dice que es una perdida de tiempo

- ¿Y todo lo que dice DongHae tienes que hacerlo?

- No, pero ese consejo lo medite y posiblemente tiene razón

- Pues yo te aconsejo que si entres… por cierto… ¿hace mucho que te llevas con DongHae?

- Pues… como hace 3 años, lo conocí en la secundaria, desde entonces somos amigos

- Mira que bien, entonces han de saber muchas cosas uno del otro ¿no es así?

- Si, la verdad es que casi nos contamos todo, puede decirse que no hay secretos entre nosotros, aunque a veces cada quien se guarda alguna cosas, ya sabes lo normal…

- Claro, no es bueno siempre decir todo a todos… pero es lindo encontrar a alguien en quien puedas confiar ciegamente – dijo HeeChul algo melancólico, cosa que noto el más alto

- Tú… ¿no tienes a nadie en quien confiar? – pregunto ShiWon parando de bailar tomando la barbilla del otro para que lo viera a los ojos, se le notaba preocupado por él y eso HeeChul lo notó, cosa que no supo porque pero lo llenaba de una felicidad en su pecho; en eso la música cambio a una balada que fue cuando HeeChul reaccionó y abrazando por el cuello al otro es como comenzaron a bailarla

- Cla… claro que tengo a quien confiarle mis cosas¿cómo crees que yo no tendría a alguien?

- Me da mucho gusto, yo realmente no tengo a alguien, digo DongHae es mi amigo y si nos contamos todo, pero las cosas más importantes para mi, realmente el no las sabe, si no fuera por él y por KiBum, yo no tendría a nadie – HeeChul se entristeció con eso, realmente por ahora ya no quería hablar, por eso simplemente recargo su rostro en el hombro de ShiWon y lo apretó con más fuerza siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

DongHae salía de atrás de una de las cortinas que estaban en el establecimiento, la chica que había estado con él salió llorando toda asustada, el problemático si que había sacado su coraje con ella, pero aún quería más, necesitaba de alguien que realmente lo hiciera sentir bien y la encontró en la barra; YunHo seguía ahí platicando con YooChun, así que sin dudarlo se acercó a ellos, con la firme idea de lo que haría.

- YunHo ¿puedes venir un momento por favor? – el mencionado simplemente rodó los ojos, ya sabía lo que el otro buscaba, ya no veía el momento de mandarlo bien lejos, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, mejor seguir como hasta ahora estaban

- Claro… te veo más tarde YooChun – este solo negó con la cabeza mientras pedía otro trago; YunHo y DongHae se caminaron un poco para alejarse del amigo del primero, una vez que vieron un lugar prudente, es que comenzaron a hablar

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hace mucho que no estas conmigo… y no puedes decir que te he estado fastidiando porque no es así…

- ¿Y?

- Pues que ahora si quiero y no me gustaría ser rudo, sabes que no me gusta amenazarte, pero generalmente no me dejas otra salida

- ¿Hasta cuando harás esto?

- Hasta que me aburra… o quizá no quiera dejarlo, no se aún no me he puesto a pensar eso

- Me das asco, eres una persona sin escrúpulos

- Puede ser, pero así consigo lo que quiero

- No sabes cuanto te odio – DongHae volteó su rostro revirando los ojos, esas cosas las escuchaba a cada rato, fijo su vista a un punto ciego y sonrió, en eso regreso su vista a YunHo mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello

- ¡¡Bésame!!

- Claro que no…

- Muy bien… entonces te besaré yo – en ese momento DongHae juntó sus labios con los de YunHo en un beso forzado, este trató de separar al otro pero no podía la posición y el momento en la que se encontraban le hacían difícil el poderse librar; después de unos cuantos forcejeos por fin DongHae soltó a YunHo – me encantan tus besos, me ponen de buenas… ¿sabes que? haremos esto, como veo que tu estas de aburrido, te dejaré pensar un poco en mi propuesta, así que me iré por ahí a divertir en lo que lo piensas, te veo más tarde – dijo al fin perdiéndose entre la gente, YunHo sintió mucho coraje, pero el otro siempre se salía con la suya, sin más regreso al lado de su amigo.

Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en la mesa que EunHyuk había apartado desde que llegó, hasta ese momento el único que había estado tomando era el estrambótico y un poco JunSu que lo acompañaba de vez en cuando.

- Pero andenle, tomen aunque sea una copa, no me van a dejar a mi solo con estas dos botellas

- Pues no se para que compraste tanto si sabes que no bebemos – reclamó ChangMin

- Pues para celebrar a mis amigos cantores jajaja… andenle aunque sea solo una copita – decía EunHyuk sirviendo un trago en dos vasos, uno para Jae y el otro para ChangMin, una vez servidos los puso delante de cada uno

- Yo realmente paso EunHyuk, no se beber y no se como me vaya a poner – dijo Jae

- Pues como quieran, ahí se las dejo y ustedes decidan

JaeJoong no se la estaba pasando mal, pero sentía una gran ansiedad, como si quisiera ver a alguien, de hecho sabía a quien quería ver, por eso es que con la mirada comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar, estaba repasando cada rincón hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, pero lo que vio lo dejo helado, YunHo estaba con DongHae, no podía dejar de mirarlos, en una de esas vio como el problemático lo veía a él y como con una sonrisa regresaba su vista hacia YunHo y como después de eso se comenzaban a besar apasionadamente; Jae regreso su vista al frente, no podía ser, ahora que recordaba hace unos días YunHo le había dicho que estaba enamorado de alguien ¿acaso se trataba de DongHae?... lo más seguro es que si, sintió derrumbarse, una cosa era saber que amaba a alguien, pero otra enterarse de quien se trataba.

- Jae¿estás bien? te veo algo inquieto – preguntó ChangMin

- Amm si… estoy bien, sabes que EunHyuk, creo que si te acompañaré con las bebidas

- ¿En serio? excelente – sin más Jae agarró el vasito que tenía enfrente y de un solo trago se lo bebió todo, extendiéndolo después para que le sirviera otro mientras hacía unos gestos muy chistoso que mataban de la risa a JunSu y molestaban un poco a ChangMin.

CONTINUA PARTE 3  



	6. HEART MIND AND SOUL PARTE 3

**Capítulo 4: Heart Mind and Soul (Parte 3)**

Habían pasado dos horas en las cuales los amigos seguían bebiendo y divirtiéndose, bueno todos a excepción de ChangMin que ya estaba harto de la actitud de los otros tres, desde que JaeJoong comenzó a beber, JunSu lo secundó y ahora los tres parecían idiotas con sus conversaciones.

- A ver a ver… chéquense este… ¿en que se parece una limpia a la lambada? – preguntaba EunHyuk a lo cual los otros dos solo alzaron los hombros en respuesta – pues en que el chiste es que te pasen los huevos por todo el cuerpo jajajaja

- Jajajajajaja XD XDDDDDDDDD – JunSu y Jae no podían parar de reír, tenían como 15 minutos contando chistes o adivinanzas

- Salud amigos… recordemos este día como el santo día "del jugo amargo" – brindó Jae

- ¡¡SALUD!! – corearon los otros dos

- Por cierto Jae, no se te vaya a ocurrir irte manejando, es peligroso…

- No, si yo no traigo coche… pero si lo tuviera tendría cuidado, imagínate que me agarrara la policía y me hiciera un examen, salgo positivo y me llevan al bote… no no no espero que nunca pase eso…

- Chicos, chicos… me acorde de algo… los dos al mismo tiempo tienen que repetir varias veces y rápido sin parar "Gota Minal" – dijo JunSu comenzando a reírse solito, los otros dos comenzaron a hacer lo que les indicaron

- Gota minal gota minal gota minal gota minal gota minalgota minal gota mi nalgota… - de repente los otros dos se detuvieron y comenzaron a verse hasta que soltaron la carcajada – MI NALGOTAAAAA JAJAJAJAJA

- Ese serás tú JunSu, porque mira que tienes un traserote – dijo EunHyuk

- Pos que ¿acaso me lo andas viendo o que?

- Pos la verdad, la verdad… si, neta que estas bien bueno

- ¿Que ahora resulta que te gusto no?

- Pos aquí como brothers te diré la verdad, la neta es que…

- Ya EunHyuk, no digas cosas que luego puedas arrepentirte – dijo ChangMin viéndolos seriamente mientras tenía los brazos cruzados

- Ay no seas tan aguado ChangMin, únete a la fiesta – decía Jae mientras se empinaba otro vaso de alcohol bajo la mirada desaprobatoria del más alto, cara que el pelinegro noto y le reclamó – no me veas así… déjame hacer lo que yo quiera… aish… ¡¡hombre tenias que ser!!

- Jae – dijo JunSu viéndolo de arriba para abajo – pero si tu también eres hombre

- ¡¡Ya decía yo que algo me colgaba de más!! Jajajajaja

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD XDDDDDD – Junsu y EunHyuk se unieron a la carcajada, ChangMin ya no soportaba más eso, y no es que fuera amargado, solo que estos ya estaban exagerando, estaban totalmente borrachos y se volvían insoportables.

De repente ChangMin recibió una llamada a su celular, vio el número y comprobó que era de su casa, así que tendría que salir a contestar porque sin duda ahí no podría escuchar nada, se levantó pero antes de irse tomó la botella de alcohol.

- Me la llevo, para que ya no sigan tomando más, ahora regreso – sin nada más que agregar se fue con la fémina más amada de los tres

- Pero que aguafiestas, ya necesita una novia… o un novio – comentó EunHyuk a los que los otros dos asintieron, en eso llegó un chico a invitar a bailar a JaeJoong, este por el estado etílico en el que se encontraba, había perdido todo signo de timidez y rápidamente acepto la invitación

- Míralo… es todo un rompe corazones – dijo JunSu

- No es el único – respondió el otro viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, o lo poco que podía enfocar

- No, me imagino que habrá más…

- Que bruto, ni así entiendes

- ¿Qué cosa?... ay nunca te entiendo, mejor voy por otra fémina de cristal, ahora vengo

- Si hombre, ve ve…

HeeChul y ShiWon tenían rato de estar platicando, la verdad había sido una noche muy divertida, el pelirrojo jamás creyó que el más alto fuera tan divertido, la verdad es que se la estaba pasando de maravilla.

- ¿Eso te dijo el encargado?

- Si… eso y que si no iba a comprar nada, mejor me saliera del negocio

- Pues que amargo tipo…

- La verdad es que si

Aun estaban cerca de la pista, aunque ya no estuvieran bailando, lo habían hecho como por una hora y media y ahora estaban descansando un poco; en una de esas una pareja que bailaba en la pista hizo un movimiento brusco que hizo empujar a HeeChul, haciendo que por accidente besara a ShiWon, los dos quedaron impactados, pero el más alto alzó sus manos y sostuvo de la nuca a HeeChul haciendo que el simple roce de labios se convirtiera en un verdadero beso, HeeChul al principio se dejo hacer, pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza recordándole el porque estaba cerca de ese muchacho y haciendo que se alejara de el de manera precipitada.

- HeeChul… yo… lo siento… no se que me pasó

- Ha… hablamos después ShiWon, por ahora me voy… adiós – dijo el pelirrojo todo nervioso yéndose de ahí

ShiWon maldijo su suerte, se sentía un imbécil, por fin había logrado estar cerca de la persona que más quería y un estúpido impulso lo hecho todo a perder, sintiéndose devastado es que decidió mejor irse de ese lugar, ya luego se comunicaría con DongHae; HeeChul iba a toda prisa buscando a EeTeuk y a KangIn, aunque ese beso no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, lo mejor era largarse de ahí, pero tenía que llevarse a ese par de calenturientos, por fin llegó a una parte bastante alejada y es que los vio en plena acción.

- Ya basta chicos, llevan horas haciendo eso… yo ya me voy y si quieren que los lleve será ahora, o sino a ver como le hacen – dijo viendo como dejaban de tener relaciones sexuales

- Ahhh… como eres inoportuno Rella, estábamos en lo m ero bueno

- Ustedes siempre están en lo mero bueno, si quieren seguir los dejo en algún motel, pero yo de aquí ya me voy

- ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

- Por nada, ya me harte de aquí, así que Beauty, agarra a tu Beast y vámonos, sin ofender KangIn solo es para que rimara

- S… si no te preocupes – dijo KangIn todo nervioso, no le gustaba ser exhibicionista y al parecer a su novio le encantaba; sin más los tres salieron por fin del antro

YunHo y YooChun seguían en el mismo lugar de siempre, el segundo estaba un poco mareado, pero no borracho, su tolerancia al alcohol era muy alta, no en balde tantas juergas en su haber, el primero estaba normal, no tomaba mucho, pero lo que ingería lo controlaba muy bien, eso sí llevaba varios vasos y por tal razón la madre naturaleza llamaba, así que se dispuso a ir al baño dejando solo a YooChun el cual estaba a punto de irse, su aburrimiento era enorme, y no es que no la pasara bien con YunHo, solo que para hablar con él, mejor en su casa, se estaba levantando del banco cuando vio a unos metros de él en la barra a la persona que en ese momento, más deseaba ver.

JunSu por fin llegó a la barra después de quien sabe cuantas veces de haberse tropezado en el camino, estaba a punto de pedir una botella, cuando escucha que alguien le llamaba.

- Hola JunSu… ¿cómo te la has pasado?

- Yoo… YooChun no te había visto jejeje… bien, bastante bien diría yo jejeje

- ¿Estas tomado verdad?

- Un poquitito…

- Si no sabes tomar ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- No se… todos tomaban, menos ChangMin, no creí que fuera algo malo jejeje – JunSu tenía esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, aunado a sus mejillas algo encendidas por el alcohol ingerido; YooChun estaba hipnotizado y obviamente no estaba totalmente en sus cinco sentidos como para controlarse

- JunSu… ¿quisieras… querrías ir conmigo a mi departamento? – JunSu se sintió más mareado de repente, no sabía ni en que mundo estaba, así que se acercó al del sombrero y se recargo sobre él abrazándose a su pecho

- No me siento muy bien YooChun

- Tomaré eso como un si… vamos – dijo jalando al escandaloso hacia fuera del antro, solo le dejo encargado al barman que le avisara a su amigo que ya se había ido y que luego lo llamaría

Cuando YunHo regresó del baño, el barman le dio el recado, conociendo a su amigo de seguro se había ido con alguien, no era la primera ni la última vez que hacía eso; estaba pensando seriamente en irse también de ahí, ya no tenia nada que hacer, pago todo lo que había consumido y al darse la vuelta se topo de frente con DongHae

- ¿Y bien? ¿ya lo pensaste?

- Si, no tuve que meditarlo mucho… la respuesta es NO

- Tsk, tsk… mala respuesta YunHo, sabes que estas en mis manos

- Ya me harte de ti, no soporto más esto

- Pues tendrás que seguir soportando si no quieres ver las consecuencias… o ¿a caso ya no te importa? – DongHae no dejaba de sonreír, YunHo se sintió una vez más entre la espada y la pared

- Claro que me importa… y mucho…

- Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer… así de sencillo

YunHo lo medito un momento, ¿qué más daba una vez más? siempre y cuando pudiera protegerla, iba a aceptar irse con él, pero fue cuando miró hacia la pista y vio a Jae bailando con un tipo, la sangre comenzó a hervirle a una velocidad impresionante, todo lo demás en su entorno le importo muy poco, solo quería ir a romperle la cara a ese tipo que se estaba atreviendo a tocar a "SU" Jae. DongHae notó que YunHo estaba distraído y volteó a ver de que se trataba y fue cuando vio al pelinegro bailando muy pegadito a un muchacho, la escena le valía un comino, lo que le molestaba era que YunHo se mostrara celoso ante dicha escena.

- YunHo… vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí – dijo tomándolo de la mano, el mencionado volteó a verlo realmente enojado, fue cuando se soltó de su agarre

- Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado – comenzó a caminar hacía la pista bajo los gritos que daba el problemático

- YunHo, ven acá… sabes lo que puede pasar – el otro volteo

- Me importa muy poco lo que hagas, por mi púdrete – y se siguió caminando; DongHae estaba que no lo calentaba ni el maldiciendo

- ¡¡Me las van a pagar los dos, juro que me las pagaran!!

Jae seguía bailando con el muchacho que lo había invitado, estaba muy contento, nunca se había divertido tanto, claro sin contar que la mayoría de los actos que hacia eran gracias al estado en el que se encontraba; el chico que estaba con él no dejaba de mirar a Jae de forma hambrienta, sabía en el estado que el otro se encontraba y se aprovechaba un poco del asunto, repegaba su cuerpo al del pelinegro y aprovechaba para pasar sus manos por todos lados, esto era exactamente lo que había visto YunHo, el cual llegaba a la pista a defender lo que era suyo.

- Jae, nos tenemos que ir

- YunHo… ¿cómo te la estas pasando?... yo de lujo, mira este galán me invito a bailar

- Te digo que ya nos vamos – decía sin despegar su vista del rostro del pelinegro

- Pero yo no me quiero ir, la estoy pasando muy bien

- Ya escuchaste amigo… no e quiere ir, quiere estar conmigo – dijo el tipo con el que bailaba Jae

- ¡¡Tú no te metas imbecil!! – dijo el pelicorto dándole un golpe en el rostro noqueando al muchacho, estaba estresado desde hace rato y necesitaba de eso

- Oye… le pegaste a mi compañero de baile – dijo Jae encarando al otro - ¿ahora con quien voy a bailar?

- JaeJoong, ¿estás ebrio?

- Jejeje si… un poco… por cierto voy por más – dijo comenzando a caminar tambaleándose ente la gente, pero YunHo lo agarró del brazo

- No, tu te vas a tu casa, mira como estas, necesitas irte a dormir

- ¿Dormir?... ¿a mi camita? – YunHo solo asintió con la cabeza, Jae se comenzó a reír mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del pelicorto

- Jajajaja… no… prefiero dormir en TU camita – decía golpeando con su dedo índice el pecho del otro, YunHo sintió una enorme emoción al escuchar eso, pero después se golpeo mentalmente, Jae estaba borracho y no sabía ni lo que decía

- No sabes ni lo que dices… anda vamonos…

- No, no, no… espera, tengo que volver con los chicos

- Vamos a avisarles que yo te llevaré a casa – agarró a Jae de la mano y se lo llevó a la mesa del pelinegro, claro después de darle como 2 vueltas al antro ya que no sabía donde estaba

Cuando por fin encontraron la bendita mesa, solo estaba EunHyuk prácticamente cayéndose de sueño, se acercaron a él y YunHo vio que estaba igual o peor que Jae.

- ¿Qué acaso nadie aquí esta sobrio?

- No… no conozco a tu sobrino… jajajaja – contestó Eunhyuk haciendo que Jae también riera como tonto

- Mira baboso, déjate de chistecitos, ¿donde están los demás?

- No se… ChangMin se fue hace rato por allá y JunSu fue por una deliciosa fémina de cristal a la barra, pero aún no vuelven… deseas esperarlos o dejarles algún recado jajajaja – EunHyuk no dejaba de decir tonterías, aunque eso de que JunSu se fue a la barra y que aún no volvía le daba mala espina, esperaba que no fuera lo que su cabeza comenzaba a formar

- Mira retrasado mental… me voy a llevar a JaeJoong a su casa, te lo digo para que sepas y se lo digas a los demás – no terminó de decir eso cuando EunHyuk se inclina hacia un lado de la mesa y comienza a vomitar bajo la divertida cara de Jae y la de asco de YunHo

- Woooo… mira YunHo se está guacareando jajajaja – el pelicorto no sabía que hacer, no podía dejar al otro ahí vomitándose, podía necesitar ayuda, pero si se ocupaba de él, Jae se le iba a ir, con lo acelerado que andaba, de hecho en ningún momento lo había soltado de la mano; en eso iba llegando ChangMin que al verlos tomados de la mano, no dudo en ir a ver que pasaba

- Oye ¿qué haces?... suéltalo

- Mira idiota, no es momento para eso, tu otro amigo se esta vomitando todo y necesita que lo lleven a su casa… así que déjate de celos y ayúdalo, yo me llevaré a Jae a su casa

- ¿Y como se que no te aprovecharas de él por su estado?

- Yo no soy de esa clase de chicos

- Tal vez no, pero el deseo posiblemente te traicione

- ¿A ti te traicionaría? – preguntó con presteza el pelicorto viéndolo directamente a los ojos, ChangMin simplemente lo retaba con la mirada, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se acercó a EunHyuk para ayudarlo, YunHo simplemente comprobó su teoría

- ¿Qué pasa YunHo? – preguntó Jae sin entender nada

- Esta bien, llévalo, pero si me entero de que le hiciste algo, no sabes realmente con quien te has metido – YunHo ya no dijo nada, solamente tomo más fuerte la mano de Jae y lo sacó de ahí

- EunHyuk ¿estas bien? – preguntó ChangMin

- Si… solo me duele mucho la cabeza

- ¿Dónde esta JunSu?

- No se… solo que… - y siguió vomitando; ChangMin sacó su celular y marco al de Junsu, después de varios timbrazos contestaron

- _¿Si?_ – ChangMin se quedó estático, esa no era la voz de JunSu

- ¿YooChun?

- _Si… ¿quién habla?_

- ¿Dónde esta JunSu?

- _Eres el chico alto amigo de JunSu cierto… ChangMin si no mal recuerdo… no te preocupes, él esta conmigo_

- ¿Dónde están?

- _Eso no te importa… pero pierde cuidado… yo estoy cuidando de él… adiós_ – y corto la llamada, ChangMin estaba bastante preocupado por sus dos amigos, algo no le daba buena espina

- ¡¡Estúpidos… los dos son unos estúpidos!! – se iba diciendo mientras sostenía al estrambótico que ya iba mas dormido que despierto y lo sacaba del antro

YooChun y JunSu llegaron al departamento del primero, el escandaloso iba bastante mareado, por lo que apenas vio un sofá se fue a sentar para ver si así dejaba de darle vueltas el lugar, YooChun solo sonreía, se quitó su sombrero y se fue a sentar a un lado del escandaloso, este tenía recargada su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados y un brazo sobre ellos, el más grande solo veía cada gesto que hacía, se le antojaba bastante ese chico e iba a mandar al demonio toda su ética de ligue, total, sería uno más de su lista; alzó su mano y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, tenía una piel muy suave y ahora estaba enrojecida por el exceso de alcohol, ya decidido se fue acercando más a él con la idea de besarlo.

- Mmm… YooChun – dijo de repente JunSu deteniendo la acción del otro, el escandaloso quitó su mano y abrió un poco los ojos – de nuevo estas en mis sueños como cada noche, por eso amo dormir, porque es la única forma en la que estas a mi lado – volvió a cerrar los ojos

YooChun se le quedo viendo fijamente, ¿en verdad ese chico lo amaba tanto?, su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, no se consideraba alguien cursi, pero esas palabras en verdad le habían gustado, no conocía a nadie que fuera tan devota a otra persona y el que él fuera la razón de devoción de alguien era algo nuevo, siempre consideró que alguien así era un empalagoso y lo peor si era hacía él, pero con JunSu… eso le gustaba, se sentía bastante bien. Al escuchar al otro decir eso, su raciocinio regreso a él y alejándose un poco fue que decidió no aprovecharse de las circunstancias, no podía hacérselo a él, así que levantándose del sofá fue que se dirigió a la cocina, donde después de unos minutos regreso con un vaso que contenía una mezcla muy extraña.

- JunSu… JunSu – le comenzó a llamar, el otro solo abrió sus ojos mientras YooChun lo incorporaba un poco en el sofá – tómate esto, te hará sentir mejor y te quitará la borrachera

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Un preparado que hago cuando me he sentido mal, en verdad te ayudara a quitar el malestar casi enseguida

JunSu sin chistar tomo el vaso y lo acercó a su nariz, esa cosa olía terrible y su gesto hizo sonreír al otro, pero JunSu de todas formas volvió a acercar el preparado y se lo comenzó a tomar; casi al instante de terminarlo dejo el vaso sobre la mesita de centro y se levantó como de rayo, YooChun sabía que cosa seguía, así que rápidamente lo llevó a la entrada del baño, donde el otro a toda prisa entró cerrando la puerta, el mas grande regreso a la sala mientras escuchaba como el otro estaba devolviendo todo en el inodoro.

Después de unos minutos, el escandaloso salió por fin del baño con mejor aspecto, aunque la jaqueca que tenía era insoportable; cuando llegó a la sala pudo ver a YooChun parado frente a la ventana viendo hacia afuera, ¿realmente estaba en su casa? ¿no había sido todo un sueño como siempre?; YooChun sintió a alguien que lo veía y volteo sabiendo de quien se trataba, estaba ahí de pie viéndolo todo sonrojado, solo que ahora no sabía si aún producto de todo lo que había sacado o de vergüenza, así que dio unos pasos para acercarse un poco a él.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- S… si gracias… emmm… oye YooChun… ¿esta es tu casa? – preguntó algo apenado, el otro solo asintió – y ¿qué hago aquí? – la pregunta del millón, ahora que le diría ¿qué pensaba aprovecharse de él por su estado, pero que por las bellas palabras que dijo se arrepintió? Definitivamente eso no se lo iba a decir

- Te vi muy mal en el antro y decidí sacarte de ahí, como no sabía donde era tu casa, pues pensé en traerte a la mía

- Ah… muchas gracias… ¿y mis amigos?

- No se… no los vi allá cuando íbamos saliendo, pero ChangMin llamó a tu celular y yo conteste y le dije que estabas conmigo, que perdiera cuidado

- Gra… gracias de nuevo

- No hay de que… bueno ahora que ya estas bien puedo llevarte a tu casa – YooChun tomó las llaves de su casa y auto y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y fue cuando volteó y notó que JunSu lo seguía viendo fijamente y no se había movido para nada – vamos… ¿o es que aún no te sientes bien?

- N… no es eso… es que… quería ver si podía… quedarme un rato más… contigo – dijo todo apenado bajando el rostro; YooChun se le quedó viendo y después de un suspiro cerró la puerta y aventó de nuevo sus llaves

- Claro… no hay problema – se dirigió a su mini bar y se sirvió un poco de licor bajo la atenta mirada del otro – pero siéntate, ¿o te quedaras ahí parado todo el tiempo? – JunSu fue y se sentó en el mismo sofá que cuando llegó, la diferencia es que ahora si estaba en sus cinco sentidos y estaba muerto de vergüenza; YooChun seguía observando cada movimiento que hacía, dejó su vaso vacio sobre la barrita del mini bar y se fue a sentar junto al escandaloso

- O… oye… y ya no me dijiste… ¿lo hice bien? ¿te hice pasar algún ridículo? – preguntó JunSu viendo hacia el piso, no se atrevía a ver directamente al otro

- No… no pase ningún ridículo, lo hiciste excelentemente bien

- ¿En serio? – dijo por fin viéndolo con una sonrisa que hipnotizó al otro

- Si… cantas realmente muy bien

- Gracias – contestó, luego volteó para todos lados y la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro desapareció de repente – oye… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enojes?

- Claro…

- ¿Aquí… aquí es a donde traes… a tus amantes? – preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, YooChun se puso de repente nervioso, así que se levantó y le dio la espalda

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad… he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti y tus… parejas… que mejor que seas tu mismo quien aclare eso…

- Yo… - dijo encarándolo, le costaba mucho decirlo, normalmente alardeaba de todas sus conquistas, pero con él no podía, más bien, no quería – a veces si los traigo aquí… pero… eso no importa… - trató de cambiar el tema - ¿tu has tenido muchas novias… o novios? – preguntó volteando a verlo

- No… de hecho… nunca he tenido pareja, ni siquiera… he besado nunca – contestó todo rojo, desviando la vista del otro; YooChun no lo podía creer ¿cómo ese ser tan hermoso nunca había besado? se acercó a él hincándose enfrente suyo y le alzó el rostro para verlo a los ojos

- ¿Por qué nunca has besado a nadie?

- Porque yo quiero que mi primer beso sea con la persona que amo

YooChun se sintió conforme con la respuesta, así que sonriendo es que comenzó a acercar su rostro al de JunSu hasta que sus labios se tocaron, JunSu no lo podía creer tenía muy abiertos los ojos, ¿en verdad YooChun lo estaba besando? ¿acaso este no era otro de sus sueños?... no, el sabía que esto era real, así que se entrego a ese beso cerrando también los ojos y disfrutándolo como nunca creyó hacerlo; pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más grande mientras el otro sostenía su rostro con ambas manos, el beso era fogoso pero muy tierno, no tenían prisa, se estaban probando, sus lenguas se reconocían entre ellas, siendo la de YooChun la que dominaba, enseñándole a la otra como se hacía; después de unos minutos de estarse besando, la necesidad de aire hizo que se separaran y abriendo los ojos es que se miraron a los ojos.

- JunSu… perdóname…

- ¿Por qué?... ¿por regalarme mi primer beso?... si esto era lo que yo quería… y de la persona que yo más deseaba que me lo regalara…

- JunSu…

- YooChun… concédeme la totalidad de mi sueño… hazme tuyo… por favor

YooChun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le estaba pidiendo que lo tomara, realmente es lo que más deseaba, lo añoraba desde que lo vio en las regaderas del colegio, pero que se lo pidiera de esa forma, tan suplicante, tan entregado… hacían que su lívido despertara de nuevo; hace unos minutos eso pensaba hacer, pero se retractó por la forma tan vil que pensaba hacerlo, pero ahora que el otro pedía que lo hiciera suyo, no podía resistirlo más; con una sonrisa se levantó e hizo lo mismo con JunSu y comenzó a besarlo de una forma más apasionada que hace unos momentos, y así besándose se fueron hacia la recámara.

El auto de YunHo por fin llegó enfrente de la casa del pelinegro, este iba medio recostado en el asiento del copiloto, en todo el camino solo se la paso diciendo incoherencias, como le molestaba que estuviera en ese estado; por fin se bajo del coche y abrió la portezuela del lado de Jae y lo ayudo a bajar pero iba con los ojos cerrados, una vez que Jae estuvo de pie los abrió y vio que era YunHo el que lo estaba ayudando, así que lo empujo para que no lo tocara.

- Suéltame…

- Estas muy mal JaeJoong, deja que te ayude a llegar a tu casa

- No quiero nada de ti… mejor regrésate, no vaya a ser que tu novio se enoje por haberme traído

- ¿Novio?... ¿de que diablos hablas?

- Pues de que va a ser… de ese estúpido abusador que tienes por pareja – iba diciendo mientras caminaba tambaleándose hacia su casa, pero cada vez que reclamaba algo, regresaba para encarar al pelicorto – a ver si lo vas satisfaciendo mejor, porque tiene unas maneras de tratar a la gente muy malas… parece que no le das todo que pide, y trata de buscar en otros lo que no le puedes dar

- ¿Pero que tontería estas diciendo? ¿a quien te refieres?

- Pues a quien más va a ser… al acosador ese que tienes por novio… con el que muy felizmente te estabas besando – YunHo al principio no entendía nada, pero cuando le dijo lo del beso en seguida capto que se refería a DongHae, pero ¿acosador?... ¿acaso él…?; agarrando a Jae del brazo es que lo encaró

- ¿DongHae ha intentado sobrepasarse contigo? – dijo realmente enfadado

- Si… cuando llegue… pero no te preocupes, que no le hice nada a tu noviecito jajaja… el director llegó a tiempo… - dijo soltándose del agarre del otro haciendo que por poco se cayera, pero pudo sostener el equilibrio; YunHo solo tenía esas palabras en la mente, DongHae se las iba a pagar, nadie podía tocar a Jae, eso pensaba hasta que escucho la voz del pelinegro – andale… vete a buscarlo que ha de estar preocupado por ti… ha de estar esperando a que llegues a besarlo…

- Yo no lo bese… el lo hizo

- Ahora resulta que te gusta que te tomen desapercibido… - dijo de pronto mientras se acercaba a YunHo y lo besaba por sorpresa

Realmente Jae no sabía besar y el estado en el que estaba hacía que el beso fuera torpe; YunHo no quería aprovecharse del pelinegro, pero al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos no pudo contenerse y comenzó a besarlo como hace tiempo lo deseaba, pasó sus brazos por la espalda de el, atrayéndolo más hacía su cuerpo, Jae tenía sostenido el rostro del pelicorto dejándose hacer por el otro, de repente Jae se separó bruscamente.

- ¿Así… así es como te gusta?... a ver cual te agradó más… si el de tu noviecito o el mío… ahora largo, vete a revolcar con ese… yo me voy a mi camita – dijo dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a su casa

YunHo estaba estático ¿qué había sido todo eso?, estaba en un mutismo total, ese beso lo había llenado de alegría, pero rápidamente se entristecía al recordar en el estado en el que se lo dio, de seguro en sus cinco sentidos jamás lo hubiera besado. Vio por fin como Jae entro con un poco de dificultad a su casa cerrando después la puerta; el pelicorto sacudió un poco su cabeza y se subió a su coche, eso que le había dicho Jae sobre DongHae no le gustaba nada, ya después hablaría con el, cuando estuviera totalmente cuerdo.

JaeJoong llegó casi arrastrándose a su recamara, cerró la puerta y así como estaba vestido se hecho sobre la cama, se sentía muy mal y todo le daba vueltas, inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y comenzó a acariciarlos mientras se iba quedando dormido.

- ¡¡Idiota… – murmuró mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla - …cuanto te amo!! – dijo por fin quedándose profundamente dormido.

JunSu y YooChun estaban besándose al pie de la cama, cuando entraron al cuarto se detuvieron ahí para seguir saboreándose, realmente los dos estaban muy necesitados del otro y no querían parar; por fin se separaron después de un rato más y el más grande abrazó al escandaloso.

- JunSu… ¿estas seguro de querer hacer esto? – dijo en un susurro

- Completamente – respondió besando ligeramente sus labios

- Una vez que empiece no podré parar y… - el dedo de JunSu se posó sobre sus labios interrumpiéndolo

- Nunca te pediría que pararas…

Eso era todo lo que YooChun quería escuchar, así que volvió a asaltar los labios del otro mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su espalda por sobre la ropa, esa ropa que más adelante desaparecería; cabe señalar que JunSu estaba muy nervioso, no por el acto en si, sino por no poder satisfacer al otro, sabía de sobra que YooChun era muy experimentado y el nunca había hecho nada de eso, tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien y echar todo a perder. YooChun dejo sus labios y pasó a su mejilla, regalando tiernos besos por donde iba pasando, llegó por fin a su cuello, donde se deleito con la tersa piel que el más chico tenía; mientras hacía eso sus manos iban desabotonando la casaca quitándosela por fin y aventándola a un lado en el piso, la camisa también comenzó a ser desabotonada, pero esta no fue retirada, simplemente quedó abierta ofreciéndole a YooChun una visión extraordinaria del pecho de JunSu.

De nueva cuenta comenzó a besar el cuello del otro, pero esta vez comenzando un recorrido más extenso, ya que de a poco iba bajando por su pecho, sentó a JunSu en la orilla de la cama y lentamente lo fue recostando para hacer más cómodo el recorrido, una vez que estuvo recostado, de nueva cuenta YooChun atacó el pecho de JunSu, pero esta ves recorriéndolo por toda su dimensión, se topo con uno de los pezones y sin dudarlo comenzó a besarlo, pasando su lengua por el y después dándole pequeñas mordidas que hacían que el más chico soltara unos leves gemidos. Mientras su boca se ocupaba de una de sus tetillas, su mano atendía la otra, preparándola para la visita de esa lengua cálida que lo volvía loco.

JunSu estaba en las nubes, YooChun era muy delicado y firme en lo que hacía, de momentos recordaba la alta experiencia que tenía el otro y del alto número de amantes que había tenido, pero sacudía su cabeza tratando de dejar de pensar en eso, ahora era él el que estaba con YooChun, nadie más que él; las manos de JunSu comenzaron a imitar lo que las de YooChun hicieron hace un momento con la ropa de él, y de la misma forma fue abriendo la chamarra y la camisa que este portaba, con la diferencia que ninguna de las dos prendas fueron retiradas de su cuerpo, las manos comenzaron a acariciar todo el pecho del más grande, logrando que este comenzara a soltar gemidos mientras subía a atacar la boca del otro; esas mismas manos comenzaron a descender hacía la pretina del pantalón, buscando el cierre y el botón, una vez que los encontraron, comenzaron a ser liberados dándole paso a unas manos invasoras que morían por encontrar su objetivo; YooChun sintió el calor de esas manos y se separó un momento de los labios de JunSu viéndolo fijamente.

- ¡¡Déjame hacerlo!! quiero hacerte sentir bien – suplicó el más chico, YooChun le regaló una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla

- Ya me estas haciendo sentir bien

- O ¿es que crees que no podré ser como los… demás? – dijo girando un poco su rostro a un lado, pero YooChun con su mano la regreso para que lo viera a los ojos

- Escúchame Junsu… tú nunca serás como los demás – dijo con una leve mueca de molestia, para luego sonreírle con sinceridad – solo que tu me estas regalando tu primera vez, deja que sea yo quien te haga sentir bien – JunSu ya no dijo nada, con un fugaz beso le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

YooChun una vez más ataco el pecho del otro, pero esta vez pasando un poco más aprisa, la necesidad de seguir explorando al otro era muy fuerte, llegó hasta su ombligo donde jugo un rato con el haciendo reír al otro, siguió su recorrido hasta que sus labios se toparon con la pretina del pantalón del más chico, con una maestría adquirida con la experiencia, desabrocho el pantalón bajándolo al instante, mientras lo hacía iba acariciando las piernas del otro, hasta que los dejó en sus tobillos; hincándose al instante, admiró esa pequeña prenda interior que lo separaban con su objetivo, el cual se comenzaba a notar bastante erguido; por sobre la prenda comenzó a dar besos a ese miembro que suplicaba por ser liberado y no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que casi inmediatamente su suplica fue escuchada.

No era la primera vez que YooChun lo veía, pero si era la primera vez que lo tenía cerca y lo mejor, que estaba a su total disposición; alzando un poco la vista es que pidió la autorización del otro para lo que iba a hacer, con una sonrisa se la dio y acto seguido comenzó a lamer toda la extensión de ese pedazo de carne que estaba dispuesto solo para él, siguió haciendo eso mientras comenzaba a escuchar los gemidos del otro, cuando creyó que era suficiente de juegos, decidió engullirlo todo, logrando que un gemido más fuerte escapara de la garganta de JunSu; YooChun subía y bajaba dándole un placer inigualable al más chico, esto era mejor que en sus fantasías, mucho mejor que masturbarse, era la unión de esos dos actos formando una realidad que jamás creyó alcanzaría. JunSu estaba comenzando a sentir esos espasmos placenteros que anunciaban el próximo orgasmo, colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza del otro, al principio con la idea de detenerlo, pero se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien que en lugar de detenerlo, lo ayudaba en la tarea que realizaba.

- Yoo… YooChun aahh… detente… me voy a…

Pero el otro no hizo caso, al contrario acelero sus movimientos haciendo que JunSu explotara en su boca soltando toda su semilla; YooChun se bebió toda la que pudo y después de eso, subió para alcanzar los labios del otro haciendo que el mismo probara su propia esencia.

- ¿Te gusto? – preguntó YooChun

- Fue increíble, eres maravilloso…

- ¿Estuvo mejor de lo que te imaginaste en las regaderas del colegio? – JunSu abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿Tú… tú me viste?

- Si… y déjame decirte que es el mejor espectáculo que he visto en mi vida – dijo volviendo a besarlo – aunque pareces loquito hablando tu solo… y más cuando hablas con tu… "amiguito", pero ahora compruebo porque lo quieres mucho…

- ¡¡YOOCHUN!! – dijo todo rojo, mientras el otro sonreía

- ¡¡Te deseo!!

- Pues deja de estar hablando y comienza a actuar… - contesto con una sonrisa pícara

- ¡¡Me encantas!!

Mientras se volvían a besar, YooChun retiró completamente la camisa del otro y sacó por completo sus pantalones, dejando desnudo a JunSu; YooChun se incorporó y se quitó la chamarra y la camisa, quedándose únicamente con los pantalones puestos, pero ya desabrochados por JunSu unos minutos antes. Este se había subido completamente a la cama y aguardaba por el otro, que al instante se unió a él recostándose encima suyo para continuar con ese juego de besos al cual los dos se habían vuelto adictos. JunSu comenzó a bajar los pantalones de YooChun dándose cuenta que este estaba totalmente excitado, los pantalones alcanzaron a las demás prendas en el piso, quedando los dos completamente desnudos. YooChun se levantó un poco estirándose para alcanzar el cajón del buró, donde sacó un tubito transparente junto con un condón.

- ¿Siempre usas condón? – preguntó JunSu

- Si, es por seguridad… - contestó viéndolo - ¿no quieres que lo use?

- Por mi no hay problema, será como tu quieras, como mejor te sientas - YooChun se daba cuenta que ese chico valía oro, generalmente sus demás amantes lo imponían o exigían el no usarlo, pero él era completamente diferente, no le importaba el morbo de la acción, sino el que él se sintiera bien, por eso pudo decidir rápidamente

- Perfecto… entonces no lo usaremos – dijo aventando el condón

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si… quiero que me sientas completamente

Acto seguido, se acomodó entre las piernas de JunSu, abriéndolas un poco, luego hecho en su mano un poco del gel que estaba en el tubito, dejándose la mayor cantidad en los dedos, luego vió muy serio a JunSu.

- Esto puede ser un poco doloroso al principio, necesito que te relajes ¿de acuerdo?

- Si

Sin más que decir comenzó a meter uno de sus dedos por la entrada del más chico, este cerraba los ojos y trataba de no soltar ningún quejido por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, YooChun comenzó a mover su dedo para dilatar ese pequeño espacio que muy pronto sería ocupado por su hombría; después de un momento de hacer eso, añadió un segundo dedo que más tarde se le unió un tercero; para ese momento la cara de JunSu estaba más relajada, de hecho del dolor había pasado a un poco de placer y fue la señal que tuvo YooChun para saber que ya estaba listo, luego aplicó un poco de ese gel sobre su miembro ya despierto. Colocó completamente acostado a JunSu y se puso sobre él sin dejar caer totalmente su peso encima.

- ¿Estas listo? – preguntó viéndolo a los ojos

- Si… contigo siempre estaré listo… - una lágrima escapó de sus ojos – muchas gracias…

YooChun ya no le contestó nada, solamente lo besó mientras se iba introduciendo lentamente en él, no dejaba de besarlo para que el dolor no fuera tan fuerte, una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro, se quedo quieto para que el otro se acostumbrara a la invasión; YooChun recargó su frente sobre la del otro mientras ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados y después de unos segundo, el más grande comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, con un vaivén que los estaba volviendo locos a los dos, sus gargantas comenzaban a soltar leves gemidos de placer, que iban acompasados con los movimientos que hacían.

Sus mismos cuerpos pedían más velocidad y ellos no se los negarían, así que este comenzó a ser más frenético, logrando con esto que los gemidos subieran de intensidad; sus cuerpos comenzaban a perlarse por el sudor que estaban transpirando. Sus bocas se buscaban hambrientas mientras ahogaban los gemidos que sus gargantas clamaban por dejar salir; el miembro de JunSu estaba atrapado entre los dos cuerpos, que al estarse friccionando, provocaban que tuviera el doble de placer, YooChun se dio cuenta de eso y llevó una de sus manos hacia la hombría de JunSu, masajeándola al ritmo de las embestidas que estaba dando; los dos estaban a punto de terminar y querían hacerlo juntos, por eso aceleraron sus movimientos hasta que sintieron ese espasmo en su bajo vientre, el mismo que habían sentido ese día en que los dos se masturbaban, con la diferencia que esta vez si estaban juntos. Por fin el orgasmo llegó y los dos dejaron salir su semilla, JunSu entre los dos cuerpos y YooChun dentro de Junsu; el más grande cayó encima del cuerpo del otro y ahí se quedo un rato mientras recobraba las fuerzas, después de unos minutos de total silencio, YooChun por fin se levanto de encima del otro y se dejó caer a un lado de Junsu, quedando los dos de lado, pero uno frente al otro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó YooChun mientras retiraba un poco de sudor de la sien de JunSu

- De maravilla – contestó el otro mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo, este se puso boca arriba y con su brazo derecho acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho - ¿sabes que? nunca imaginé que pasara esto… en verdad muchas gracias YooChun

- La verdad yo tampoco lo imaginaba… - contestó mientras acariciaba su espalda

- Bueno, ahora se puede decir que soy tu amante – YooChun detuvo la caricia ¿realmente JunSu se había convertido ahora en su amante?... era un hecho que si, ¿pero a que grado? – Muchas gracias – se alzó y robo un beso de sus labios – dormiré un poco, estoy muy cansado… te amo – dijo poniéndose boca abajo con el rostro hacía el lado de YooChun y cayendo casi inmediatamente dormido

"Tu amante" "te amo" es lo único que se repetía en la cabeza de YooChun, no sabía porque, pero ahora tenía miedo, miedo a lo que vendría, miedo a sus acciones, miedo a enamorarse… ¿acaso no estaba ya enamorado? no lo sabía, estaba muy confundido; en eso comenzó a sonar su celular, se estiró hacia el suelo y de la chamarra sacó el pequeño aparato contestándolo al momento.

- Diga

- _YooChun… ¿dónde diablos estas?_

- Pues en mi casa YunHo, ¿dónde más podría estar?

- _¿Estas con JunSu?_

- Si…

- _YooChun… por favor no me digas que…_

- Mañana hablamos YunHo… buenas noches… - colgó apagando el celular y lanzándolo hacía la ropa del piso

Se puso de lado mirando a su ahora amante dormir, no podía dejar de verlo, realmente era hermoso, comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, pero en su rostro se reflejaba preocupación; su cabeza era todo un lío, pero ya tendría tiempo de aclararlo, así que alzándose en su codo derecho, se inclinó un poco para besar la cabeza de JunSu.

- ¡¡Qué razón tenias YunHo… – hablaba para si mismo mientras sonreía - …ahora si se lo que es hacer el amor!!

Después de eso se recostó cerrando los ojos, estaba muy cansado y necesitaba dormir, mañana sería otro día y por hoy había sido suficiente.

CONTINUARA….

Antro: Forma vulgar de decirle a una discoteca en México


	7. ENDLESS MOMENT PARTE 1

**Capítulo 5: ENDLESS MOMENT **

JaeJoong despertaba pesadamente, no sabía el porque de ese dolor insoportable de cabeza, aunado a esa necesidad de beberse toda una alberca si era posible; trató de abrir sus ojos, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana le impedía hacerlo libremente, así que optó por tratar de sentarse, acción que no fue tan sencilla ya que el martilleo incesante en su cabeza aumentaba conforme hacia cualquier movimiento; una vez que logró lo que se propuso, por fin pudo abrir sus ojos lentamente enfocando el piso de su habitación¿que había pasado¿por que se sentía tan mal? y lo mas importante¿por que estaba vestido con la ropa que uso para ir al antro?...

En ese momento cerró sus ojos de nuevo tratando de recordar; tenía muy claro el como llegó con ChangMin al antro, al igual de como cantaron los cinco en el escenario, también recordaba como EunHyuk les había dicho que tenían que celebrar, recordó como comenzó a vagar su vista por todo el establecimiento buscando a YunHo hasta que... en ese momento Jae abrió los ojos de repente importándole muy poco la punzada en su sien por dicha acción; ahora recordaba como es que lo había visto besándose con DongHae, de seguro él era la persona que YunHo se refería en la clase de historia, del cual decía que estaba enamorado; no había duda, ese beso demostraba lo mucho que lo quería, no pudo evitarlo, unos celos enormes le recorrían todo su ser, tuvo unas ganas incontrolables de pararse, separarlos y gritarle en la cara al "chico problema" que YunHo era solo suyo... pero definitivamente eso no era así; cerrando los ojos de nuevo y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, es que trato de ponerse de pie, fallando en el primer intento; después de varios intentos más por fin pudo pararse, aunque aún la duda de ¿como había llegado a su casa? le rondaba, recordó también que había bebido unas cuantas copas, pero de ahí en fuera todo era borroso hasta esta mañana.

Salió de su habitación, tenía que llegar a la cocina a tomarse toda el agua de su casa si era posible, bajó las escaleras despacio, lo que menos quería ahora era rodar en ellas; al pasar por la sala volteó a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 11 AM, muy tarde para él aunque fuera Domingo, pero muy temprano para alguien que había salido en la noche y que obviamente se había pasado de copas; siguió su camino entrando por fin a la cocina, agarró un vaso y lo lleno con ese liquido vital que en ese momento tanto necesitaba, estaba por beberlo cuando de repente apareció la pesadilla de su casa.

- Waaaaaa... ESTAS CRUDOTEEEEEEE - gritó Suni como histérica haciendo que Jae se asustara y soltara el vaso dejándolo caer, acción que fue sacrilegio para el muchacho porque era como si la vida se le fuera con ese vaso

- ¡¡No grites así babosa!!... tu voz es lo más castroso del mundo y más en estos momentos que la cabeza me va a estallar  
- AJAAAAA... entonces mi teoría es cierta, estas crudo, Kim JaeJoong tu no sabes beber y por eso te paso esto¿porque lo hiciste retrasado mental?

- Eso no te importa maniática... - Jae fue por otro vaso el cual lleno y esta vez si lo pudo beber y todo en 2 tragos, mientras llenaba el vaso una vez mas, pregunto a su hermana - ¿Y mamá?

- Ya sabes que los Domingos va de compras y generalmente tu vas con ella, pero pues una de dos, o te vio dormidito como niño bueno, cosa que esta vez no es cierto y te dejo dormir más; o se dio cuenta de tu deplorable estado y decidió ir a hacer lo de siempre esperando el momento de regresar y darte la traviza del siglo

- Gracias hermanita - ironizo el pelinegro - ¿pero se fue sola?

- No, Sookjin fue con ella, obviamente a regañadientes, así que espera ansioso un sermón de nuestra hermana - Jae solo reviro los ojos mientras se tomaba su quinto vaso de agua - si sigues tomándote toda el agua de la casa, al rato no saldrás del baño... por cierto¿no guacareaste verdad?... eso si me daría mucho asco

- No... que yo recuerde - dijo tomándose un vaso mas de agua

- Pero... ¿si te trajo tu amigo ese verdad?... el alto que ayer vino por ti...

- Si... espero... - con el séptimo vaso

- O.o...¿esperas, que no recuerdas nada?

- Emmm no... - el octavo vaso, en ese momento iba entrando Jini a la cocina

- Hermanito... cuéntame como te fue ayer - dijo la muchacha acercándose al pelinegro y dándole un abrazo, el cual fue cortado súbitamente por la chica - JaeJoong... hueles asquerosamente

- Y se siente peor XD XDDD - comentó Suni

- Si ya lo se... me tengo que meter a bañar, pero no puedo dejar de tomar agua TT

- Ve a bañarte, yo te preparare un té que te quitara lo crudo... claro si es que dejaste algo de agua en la casa - dijo Suni mientras le quitaba el vaso a su hermano y lo sacaba de la cocina, Jini lo acompañaba

- ¿Y ahora tú... porque traes ese peinado tan raro? - preguntó el pelinegro

- Ahh estee... pues porque decidí cambiar mi look... ayer Suni y Sookjin me ayudaron

- Te ves muy linda hermana, me pondré celoso de cualquier chico que quiera acercarse a ti, claro siempre y cuando no me parezca bueno para ti... - iba diciendo Jae cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, sonido que hacía que la cabeza del pelinegro doliera aún más, Jini fue la que contestó

- Diga?... con Jini... aaaahhh buenos días ChangMin - dijo la chica ruborizándose al momento, cosa que el pelinegro no notó ya que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tallaba sus sienes - s... si... aquí esta... en un momento te lo paso... el gusto es mío ChangMin, hasta luego... - la chica extendió el auricular a su hermano - es ChangMin - Jae tomó el teléfono, realmente deseaba hablar con su amigo a ver si le podía aclarar ciertas cosas

- ChangMin, que bueno que me hablas, solo no grites por favor, la cabeza me va a estallar en cualquier momento

- _Jae¿estas bien?... ayer quede muy preocupado - _el pelinegro se asusto¿como que preocupado... que acaso no estuvo con él?

- ¿Por... porque preocupado... que paso?

- _Veo que realmente no recuerdas nada... pasaron muchas cosas pero es muy largo para decirlo por teléfono¿puedo ir a tu casa más tarde?_

- Claro que si, solo dame tiempo de bañarme y que se me baje este malestar terrible... ¿bebí mucho verdad?

- _Demasiado, realmente no lo vuelvas a hacer... te transformas Jae... pero bueno, ya lo discutiremos más al rato, te veo en tu casa como en hora y media ¿te parece?_

- Ok... aquí te veo... adiós - por fin colgó, ojala que el té que su hermana le iba a dar realmente sirviera, iba camino a su habitación cuando recordó que Jini estaba a su lado - ¿que pasa Jini?

- Emm... ¿ChangMin vendrá mas tarde?

- Si, como en una hora y media más o menos... ¿por que?

- N... no por nada jejeje... estaré en mi habitación por cualquier cosa hermano - y salió disparada escaleras arriba dejando a un Jae dubitativo

- En fin... tomare un baño... aunque a este paso creo que literalmente me lo tomaré - Jae se detuvo de repente poniéndose una mano en la boca - creo que fue mucha agua Xx - dijo mientras salía corriendo al baño

HeeChul seguía recostado en su cama, de hecho no había podido dormir en toda la noche, no entendía para nada su actitud¿porque salió corriendo así del antro?... bueno la respuesta si la tenía, pero lo que no asimilaba era ese miedo que sintió, muchas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza y nuevos sentimientos comenzaban a despertar en él, sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido por nadie y que obviamente no tenía que sentir por... él. Dando una vuelta más en la cama, quedo viendo hacía su escritorio, donde un papel le llamó la atención; con mucha pereza se levantó y se acerco al mueble tomando el mencionado papelito, este contenía unos datos que él mismo había apuntado, los cuales en su momento creyó importantes para lograr descubrir eso que unía a DongHae con su "hermanito"; claro datos que había logrado sacar en la noche mientras estuvo con ShiWon.

- ¿Realmente valdrá la pena todo esto?... - se dijo a si mismo recordando la velada, pero en especial ese beso, el cual no fue para nada intencionado, pero que de un momento a otro lo sintió necesitado; sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia tratando de quitar esas imágenes - ...deja de pensar en eso HeeChul, claro que vale la pena lo que haces, quieres ayudar a YunHo y eso es lo que harás, sea como sea...

Encendió su computadora mientras se sentaba y analizaba el papelito, esos nombres tenían que darle alguna pista, realmente se sentía como en esas películas de mafiosos donde él hacía el papel de la "damisela rubia" que se hacía pasar por la victima para sacar información de los malos y dárselo al "detective". No pudo evitar reír un poco ante la absurda comparación, en primera porque no era rubio y en segunda... porque la rubia siempre terminaba enamorada de su "fuente de información" y definitivamente eso no le podía pasar a él. Desechando la idea de su cabeza, procedió a teclear los datos que había obtenido, no era un erudito en informática ni nada de eso, pero si tenía una de las mejores computadoras con todos los programas actuales, no en balde su padre era socio mayoritario de la compañía de diseño Louis Vuitton, una de las más caras del mundo, motivo por el cual el padre de HeeChul era de los hombres más ricos de Korea.

- A ver a ver... – dijo mientras bajaba la página lentamente revisando todo lo que la pantalla le mostraba - …este nombre se me hace conocido – dijo pensativo mientras tecleaba otras cosas, cuando el programa le dio el resultado, sus ojos se desorbitaron tapándose la boca con ambas manos - ¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE...!! – en eso la puerta de su habitación fue tocada y una voz se escuchó tras de ella

- ¡Joven, su madre lo espera en su habitación, quiere hablar con usted!

- Si… en un momento voy JunWo… gracias…

El pelirrojo guardo la información que había obtenido, más tarde tenía que analizarla mejor, no era posible lo que leía, ahora si estaba preocupado pero a lo mejor había un error¿cuantas personas no se apellidan igual en Korea? Definitivamente tenía que ser un error; así que con esa esperanza se fue a ver a su madre que lo esperaba.

El reloj que estaba sobre el buró comenzó a sonar haciendo que el muchacho que dormía placidamente sobre la cama comenzara a removerse; lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, al principio no reconoció donde estaba y eso lo alteró un poco, pero un leve dolor en su baja espalda hizo que recordara todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, pero ¿a quien engañaba?, realmente no la quería reprimir, por fin alguien en las alturas había escuchado sus suplicas y le habían cumplido su mas grande sueño.

Con su mano palpo a un lado suyo buscando el calor de ese chico que era lo mas importante para él, pero no encontró nada, así que se giro en la cama comprobando que realmente ese lugar estaba vacío, como si de un resorte se tratara, se hincó sobre el colchón viendo el lugar que "debería" de ocupar el otro muchacho; llevó una de sus manos a su frente y comenzó a tallarla tratando de asimilar que pasaba ahí.

- ¿Acaso todo… todo fue un sueño? – dijo en un murmullo pero con un tono bastante preocupado, luego sacudió su cabeza desechando la idea – no, eso no es posible, sino no estaría aquí… pero… ¿dónde estoy entonces?… ay Diosito… ¿me pase de borrachote y me metí con sabrá Dios quien y yo me imagine todo el tiempo que era él? – habló para si mismo realmente espantado, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, escucho una voz detrás de él

- ¿Siempre tienes la costumbre de hablar solo o con alguna parte de tu cuerpo? – JunSu volteó rápidamente hacía donde provenía la voz y al ver de quien se trataba bajó corriendo de la cama

- ¡¡YOOCHUN!! – dijo con infundado alivio en la voz mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente pasando sus brazos por el cuello del otro - ¡¡gracias al cielo si eras tú!!... jamás me hubiera perdonado el haberte sido infiel con otro… - decía mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho del más grande

- ¡¡Jun…JunSu… pero que cosas dices!! – dijo YooChun sin saber que hacer, su cara estaba totalmente roja, JunSu era el único que lograba hacer que el tuviera ciertas actitudes y el tenerlo desnudo frente a él aún lo ponía nervioso y realmente estaba comenzando a desesperarse por sentirse de esa forma cada vez que tenía delante a ese chico

- Es… es que realmente me asuste, creí que de nuevo había sido un sueño o que había estado con alguien más, y eso nunca me lo perdonaría… - dijo el escandaloso ya más tranquilo separándose del otro y notando que venía con una toalla en la cintura y escurriendo un poco de agua – tomaste una ducha… ¿por qué no me avisaste para hacerlo juntos? – ese comentario descolocó totalmente al más grande

- Yo… no quise despertarte, te veías muy tranquilo durmiendo – dijo girándose hacía su closet parea sacar algo de ropa, realmente lo que ya no quería era seguir viéndolo a los ojos, porque si seguía así, era capaz de regresar a la regadera y llevarse a rastras al otro; mientras elegía que ponerse, sintió como lo miraban insistentemente, así que se giró encontrándose con la atenta mirada del escandaloso en él y esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, tratando de aparentar indiferencia, es que regreso su vista a la ropa - ¿qué pasa… porque me miras así?

- Pues yo quería… - comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama importándole muy poco el hecho de que seguía como Dios lo trajo al mundo - … bueno realmente quería… saber si te puedo preguntar algo…

- Claro… ¿de que se trata? – pregunto sin voltear a verlo

- Emmm… ¿y... dime... estuve bien... si te sentiste como con tus otros amantes? – YooChun detuvo toda acción, esta vez no fue por sorpresa, no fue nerviosismo, fue coraje lo que sintió… arrojó la playera que traía en la mano de vuelta al closet y azoto la puerta de este asustando un poco a JunSu; se giró y acercándose al escandaloso se hincó para tenerlo totalmente de frente

- 2 cosas te voy a decir… la primera, no tengo que estarte diciendo de mis… ex, me es totalmente desagradable acordarme de eso… y segundo… en tu vida vuelvas a compararte con ellos, ya te lo había dicho anoche, nunca serás como ellos…

- Entonces yo…

- Nada JunSu… no vuelvas a mencionarme absolutamente nada de eso por favor…

- Esta bien – dijo agachando un poco el rostro algo apenado, lo que menos quería era hacer enfadar a YooChun, solo quería saber que tan bien o mal había estado, para tratar de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez; el mas grande comprendió que posiblemente había exagerado un poco, pero es que realmente le molestaba que para todo sacara a sus antiguos amantes, lo que él tuvo con ellos jamás se compararía con lo que tuvo con el escandaloso, de hecho ni siquiera se compararía con lo que sintió con él

- Mira mi niño… - dijo alzándole el rostro al otro mientras con su pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla - …yo he cometido muchos errores, y se que los seguiré cometiendo, pero de algo estoy seguro y eso es que no me arrepiento de lo que paso ente nosotros, y contestando a tu pregunta anterior… estuviste muy bien, realmente lo disfrute mucho – expresó YooChun con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual fue imitada por el otro

- Gracias Chunnie – dijo JunSu mientras lo abrazaba

- ¿Chunnie?

- Sip… así me gusta decirte, bueno… así te he dicho para mi mismo desde hace tiempo, solo que pues como nunca había hablado contigo, obviamente no te lo había dicho a ti… emmm ¿te molesta? – YooChun lo separó un poco de si mismo mientras lo miraba curioso, aunque había demostrado ser buenísimo en la cama, no cabía duda que en el fondo seguía siendo un niño, pero era SU niño

- Para nada, puedes decirme como gustes… solo que espero que no lo andes publicando por todo el colegio

- Jejeje… no te preocupes, no lo haré… por cierto, otra cosa que te quería preguntar, después de lo que pasó… ¿qué se supone que somos? – YooChun se preguntaba lo mismo, ese era un punto el cual realmente no quería tocar – bueno ayer te comenté que yo pues… me había convertido en tu… ya sabes que, pero pues lo que tu digas para mi esta bien, lo único que quiero es que me permitas seguir a tu lado… ¡¡por favor!!

- JunSu… - ¿como podía existir persona tan inocente y entregada como lo era JunSu? eso YooChun no lo comprendía, pero realmente no lo quería hacer, solo le importaba el hecho de que esa persona entregara esa devoción a él, pero a la vez se sentía mal, ya que no creía que la mereciera; aunque ya estaba decidido, no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad que estaba recibiendo, por eso una vez más atrajo el cuerpo del mas chico hacia si, sintiendo ese calor que ahora lo embriagaba totalmente – …eres un tontito ¿sabias?

- Si… – contesto sonriendo mientras seguían abrazados – …pero soy tu tontito – así se quedaron un rato hasta que YooChun se levantó del piso

- Anda… ve a bañarte ya… yo te presto ropa para que no te pongas la misma de anoche…

- Gracias, eres muy lindo – JunSu se levantó de la cama y sin previo aviso, atrapó los labios del mas grande con los suyos, en un beso que dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera, un beso que claro, fue correspondido de la misma forma y el cual tuvo que concluir por la falta de aire; antes de que el mas chico se separara del todo del otro, le robo un beso fugaz y se dirigió hacía el baño, pero antes de entrar se giro un poco – YooChun… ¡¡te amo!! – y finalmente entró al baño

YooChun pensó detenidamente si alcanzarlo en la ducha o no, y más después de que despegó su mirada del trasero de JunSu una vez que la puerta fue cerrada; no podía negar que aun seguía un poco confundido y hasta asustado, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, no podía creer que alguien se pudiera enamorar literalmente "de la noche a la mañana", y sentía que ese aún no era su caso, o al menos eso quería creer; pero si quería intentar hacer las cosas bien por primera vez, y quien mejor que con ese "ángel escandaloso" que se había atravesado en su vida. Negando un poco con la cabeza, sonrió a si mismo, por ahora lo que tenía que hacer era ver la ropa de ambos, aunque posiblemente y después de terminar con eso, si lo alcanzaría en el baño.

DongHae iba en su coche a todo lo que daba el acelerador, las cosas últimamente le estaban saliendo mal y estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, seguía con la misma ropa del día anterior, puesto que no había llegado a su casa, prefirió perderse por ahí a tratar de bajar su coraje y ahorita tenía muy bien claro a donde se dirigía; fue cuestión de 5 minutos para llegar a su destino, bajo del auto y azotando la portezuela de su carísimo coche, fue que comenzó a tocar el timbre como desesperado, si no le abrían enseguida era capaz de derribar la puerta, pero esto no fue necesario, ya que casi inmediatamente la puerta fue abierta, lo que el problemático no esperaba es que la persona que los haría, era a la que iba exactamente a buscar.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo, necesito que me expliques que significo lo de anoche

- Yo no tengo nada que explicarte, es mi vida y con ella puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, así que te pido de favor que te retires

- ¿Ahora la estas haciendo de criadito?... además de estar de pirujo y ofrecido¿te gusta que te estén mandando?

- Mira DongHae, no creas que me intimidas o me molestas con tus palabras, ya se como eres, y recuerda… "perro que ladra no muerde" – el anfitrión estaba cerrando la puerta, pero el problemático logró evitarlo empujándola con todas sus fuerzas entrando a la casa y tomando al otro de la mano y llevándoselo escaleras arriba, una vez que llegaron al cuarto del dueño de la casa, el invasor cerró la puerta con seguro y lo recargo sobre esta, aprisionandolo entre ella y el cuerpo del agresor

- Escúchame muy bien KiBum, te he tenido mucha paciencia siempre, te aprecio bastante y sabes que conmigo puedes lograr hasta lo que ni te imaginas, pero eso si… - dijo murmurando sobre su oído separándose luego un poco de esta y encarándolo completamente pero alzando un poco la voz - …"DETESTO QUE ME AMENACEN O ME TOMEN COMO ALGUIEN SIN IMPORTANCIA"… recuérdalo… ¡¡eres mío!!

- Y podría haber sido realmente tuyo – dijo después de pensárselo un poco – pero tú jamás me tomaste importancia a mi y ya me canse DongHae

- ¿Y por eso te metes con otro? y mas con ese… idiota

- No tienes porque insultarlo, el me ha sabido dar mi lugar, me ha respetado y lo más importante, me ha demostrado su cariño, el realmente me ama… - mintió aunque realmente lo que decía no era del todo una mentira, solo que él no lo sabía - …no como tú, que solo me usabas cuando querías pasarla bien, o como desquite por alguna conquista que te resultaba mal… ya no DongHae, ya es tiempo de buscar mi felicidad, y esa obviamente nunca la encontrare con alguien como tú

- Te demostraré que no hay nadie mejor que yo…

El problemático atacó los labios del otro con los suyos, al principio este se resistió, pero ¿a quien estaba engañando? un solo beso de esa boca bastaba para que su mundo se quedara en tinieblas y solo el chico que lo estaba besando ocupara todo su universo¿por qué no podía sacárselo del corazón?. Sin cuestionarse más al respecto, respondió ese beso con la misma rudeza que estaba recibiendo, lo más seguro era que se arrepentiría más tarde, pero ya que mas daba, su corazón estaba indicándole que eso era lo correcto, aunque este luchara contra su conciencia el cual decía todo lo contrario. El problemático fue llevando al otro hacía la cama, donde lo fue recostando con él encima suyo mientras se seguían besando, después de unos segundos, dejaron de hacerlo pero sus miradas jamás se despegaron.

- ¿Ves como no te puedes resistir a mi?... estoy totalmente metido en tu corazón

- Y no sabes como odio que eso sea verdad, pero en algún momento ya tus besos no causaran ningún efecto en mi – dijo antes de atraer de nuevo los labios de su "agresor" hacía los suyos, siendo esta vez el mas alto el que tenía el control de la situación.

Mientras se besaban, DongHae fue recorriendo con sus manos todo el cuerpo de KiBum, tratando de quitar toda la tela que cubría ese cuerpo, que aunque no lo admitiera, adoraba y lo volvía loco; los labios de DongHae fueron descendiendo poco a poco, por su barbilla primero, su cuello, parte de su pecho ya descubierto, esa piel era totalmente adictiva para él y por nada en el mundo la perdería, era suya y solamente suya, y si era necesario, la reclamaría cada vez que viera que se la arrebatarían. KiBum no se estaba tampoco quieto, había metido sus manos por debajo de la camisa que el otro llevaba puesta, acariciando todo lo que a su paso encontraba, esa sensación era la que más amaba y cuanto daría por sentirla siempre, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, por eso disfrutaba esos momentos, los cuales deseaba que se fueran terminando para así poder sacarlo completamente de su corazón.

DongHae seguía su descenso, sabía lo que al otro le gustaba, y eso era exactamente lo que le daría, fue metiendo su mano hacia esa zona que sabía haría gritar al otro apenas sus pieles tuvieran contacto; el otro esperaba impaciente lo que el otro haría; posiblemente hubieran llegado más lejos de no ser por los golpes que se escucharon en la puerta.

- Joven… allá abajo lo esta esperando el joven SungMin… ¿lo hago subir? – el mayordomo preguntó tras la puerta esperando la respuesta de KiBum; este al escuchar lo que el hombre decía, se quitó de encima a DongHae acomodándose rápidamente la ropa

- N… no, dile que en un momento bajo… gracias…

- Entendido joven – el mayordomo se retiro a dar el aviso; el problemático no podía creer lo mal que en serio estaba yéndole, y sabía con quien se desquitaría

- Ese estúpido, ahora mismo va a saber quien es DongHae – iba directo a abrir la puerta y a bajar a decirle un par de cosas al otro chico, pero KiBum lo detuvo

- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?... DongHae respeta mi casa por favor…

- Voy a decirle a tu noviecito realmente a quien le perteneces

- Tú no vas a decirle nada a nadie, por favor DongHae, vete…

- Solo porque él llegó te pones así, pero no te preocupes, ya le haré saber a quien realmente quieres y deseas, y ese… soy yo…

- Has lo que quieras… ahora vete por favor

- ¿Y que... continuaras con él lo que empezaste conmigo?... no cabe duda que eres una vil puta…

Sin dar tiempo a nada, DongHae salió de la habitación, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, al llegar al final de estas, fue donde vio a SungMin quien lo veía fijamente, DongHae le regreso la mirada pero con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa mientras se relamía los labios en clara intención de que el otro se diera cuenta que había disfrutado lo que "fuera" que hubiera hecho con KiBum; con la clara idea de que el otro había captado el mensaje es que salió, pero realmente iba muy enojado y porque negárselo a él mismo, muy celoso. Ya vería más adelante como quitarse ese obstáculo de su camino.

SungMin al ver salir al otro, realmente se preocupo por su amigo, así que importándole poco lo que le habían indicado, subió corriendo a ver como estaba, si era cierto lo que el problemático había insinuado… llegó a la recamara de KiBum y lo encontró sentado en su cama con ambas manos sobre su rostro y los codos sobre sus rodillas.

- KiBum¿estás bien? – el otro alzo su rostro al escuchar su nombre, los ojos los tenía rojos, pero no estaba llorando

- Si… no te preocupes…

- ¿Qué… que paso?

- Soy un tonto ¿sabes?... yo solo me hago daño… por poco y lo hacemos SungMin, por poco me entrego a él una vez más, aún a sabiendas de que no me ama y solo le sirvo de juguete… soy un completo estúpido…

- No... no digas eso, solo es cosa de que las decisiones que tomes las lleves a cabo y para eso yo estoy aquí, te ayudaré, ayer lo hablamos ¿recuerdas? – el otro solo asintió – ¿le dijiste o le hiciste notar que nosotros… tenemos algo?

- Si, él esta creído que tu y yo somos pareja

- Bien… ahora solo es cosa de hacérselo notar más, y que tú no caigas en sus juegos, eso además de lastimarte, hace más difícil el hecho de olvidarlo, así que ánimo…

- Pero estoy preocupado por ti… tu no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer DongHae…

- Tranquilo, no me pasará nada, aunque no lo parezca, él tampoco sabe quien soy yo…

KiBum abrazo a su amigo, era muy bueno tener a alguien que te apoye en momentos así, y agradecía al cielo el haber encontrado a SungMin, él ahora era su soporte, ojala pudiera enamorarse de él, pero solo el tiempo lo diría.

Jini se paseaba como loca por toda su recamara, el amigo de su hermano iba a llegar en cualquier momento y estaba muy nerviosa, realmente le había gustado mucho ese chico, que aunque fuera menor que él, a ella eso no le importaba; en eso estaba cuando tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces chamaca loca?

- Nada hermana, aquí nada más…

- ¿Por qué será que no te creo nada?

- Aish a ti nunca te pudo engañar… Suni, es que, creo que me gusta alguien…

- Déjame adivinar… no creo que sea Bae Yong-joon ni Brad Pitt… así que solo me queda de opción, el amigo de Jae… - Jini solo bajo su cara toda ruborizada mientras se sentaba en su cama, Suni se sentó a un lado de ella - ¡¡pero no te pongas así, esta bien que te guste un chico, y mas si es tan guapo como él…

- Pues si pero… nunca me había gustado alguien ¿qué debo de hacer en estas situaciones?

- Ser tu misma, no hay mejor forma de que te conozca alguien que siendo tu misma…

- ¿Lo dices por lo de mi peinado?

- No, lo digo por si estas pensando ser de una forma que no eres… Jini, eres una chica muy linda, y no lo digo porque eres mi hermana, sino porque es la verdad… no se que pase con este chico, pero mi mejor consejo es que nunca dejes de ser tu…

- ¡¡Gracias hermana!! – se dieron un abrazo cuando el timbre sonó, Jini se levantó como de rayo - ¡¡Por Dios, ha de ser él!!... ¿dónde esta Jae?

- Pues antes de pasar aquí acababa de salir de bañarse, así que supongo que ahí ha de seguir…

- Entonces iré a abrir…

La hermana de Jae bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta, una vez que estuvo ahí, respiro profundamente y sacando todo el aire se dispuso a abrir.

- ¡¡Hola…qué tal ChangMin!!... adelante

- Hola… muchas gracias Jini – el recién llegado pasó y se sentó en la sala - ¿y JaeJoong?

- No ha de tardar, se estaba arreglando hace un momento… emmm… ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?

- No, no te preocupes así estoy bien gracias… - Jini solo sonrió, ya no sabía que hacer, no tenía ningún otro motivo por el cual estar ahí, si no pensaba en algo rápido tendría que verse en la necesidad de irse; pero la voz de ChangMin llamó toda su atención – veo que cambiaste el peinado… realmente te ves muy hermosa así, pero ¿te digo algo?... me gusta más con tu cabello suelto como lo traías ayer – dijo guiñándole un ojo

- Gra… gracias… - contestó la chica toda roja

En las escaleras estaba Suni, había escuchado el comentario y sonreía por eso, aún tenía sus dudas, puesto que las sospechas de Sookjin la tenían algo pensante, pero ya luego vería ese asunto, por ahora lo importante era sacar a su hermana de ahí ya que Jae no tardaba en bajar y además la pobre con lo que le acaban de decir, lo mas seguro es que estuviera en su nube rosa y ni siquiera supiera como se llamaba.

- Jini, necesito que me ayudes en la cocina con unas cosas… aaahhh hola… ¿ChangMin? si no mal recuerdo…

- Así es… que tal buenos días…

- Buenos días… bien pues te dejamos un momento solo, Jae no tarda en bajar, cualquier cosa nos hechas un gritito en la cocina que ahí estaremos

- Claro que si… muy amables… - Suni le hacía gestos a Jini para que fuera con ella a la cocina, pero esta no las entendía muy bien, así que tomándola de la mano se la llevo; en ese momento JaeJoong llegó a la sala

- ¡¡Que bueno que llegas… tengo el alma en un hilo!!

- ¿Por qué que paso?

- Eso quiero saber… ChangMin no me acuerdo de nada…

- Estas mal amigo, pero en fin, partamos desde el principio… yo también tengo muchas dudas y no solo de anoche…

- Esta bien… vayamos al estudio para tener más privacidad… ¡¡Suni… - gritó un poco para que su hermana lo escuchara – estaremos en el estudio por cualquier cosa!!

- ¡¡Ok hermano!! – contestó la otra; los dos entraron al mencionado lugar cerrando la puerta tras ellos, realmente tenían muchas cosas que hablar.

JunSu se estaba vistiendo con las ropas que YooChun le había prestado, el otro mientras tanto terminaba de abotonarse la camisa, una vez que terminó, recogió todo el tiradero de ropa que había en el piso, ahí estaba su celular apagado, lo encendió y casi como si hubiera sabido, el aparato comenzó a sonar; al revisar la pantalla, se dio cuanta que era YunHo, así que sin más le contestó.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- _Eso mismo me pregunto yo… primero me cuelgas anoche y me dejas con la palabra en la boca y ahora me contestas muy tranquilo como si hubieras hecho una gracia… _

- Lo siento amigo, pero no era momento para hablar de nada, además era tarde y estaba muy cansado

- _YooChun, dime por favor que no hiciste una estupidez_ – el mencionado volteó a ver de reojo al escandaloso que se estaba poniendo los zapatos, así que se giro alejándose un poco para que no pudiera escuchar la conversación

- Si estupidez llamas al hecho de sentirte bien con alguien y entregarte a esa persona, entonces si llámame estúpido, porque definitivamente eso hice…

- _Eso quiere decir que…_ – fue interrumpido

- Eso quiere decir que luego hablamos con calma, esto no es para hablarse por teléfono… paso a tu casa en un rato…

- _No, no estoy en mi casa de hecho voy manejando, tengo algo que hacer ahora que luego también te contaré… mejor nos vemos para comer en el restaurante de siempre, te marco para quedar en la hora ¿vale? _

- Ok, me parece bien… bye – YooChun colgó el celular dando un fuerte suspiro, se dio la media vuelta y tremendo susto se llevó cuando vio a JunSu parado exactamente enfrente de él con una sonrisa - ¡¡JunSu que susto me acabas de dar!!

- Dicen que los suspiros son besos reprimidos… y yo no quiero que suspires más, porque mientras esté a tu lado yo me encargaré de darte los que sean necesarios…

YooChun no pudo más que sonreír y atraer el cuerpo del mas chico hacía él, si era cierto lo que el otro decía, entonces era hora de cambiar esos suspiros por lo que realmente deseaba; siempre que sus labios se juntaban encajaban a la perfección, llevando una danza que daba el infinito placer de los dueños de esas bocas; así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que se separaron un poco renuentes, ya que por ellos podrían estar así miles de horas.

- ¿Ya estas listo? – preguntó el más grande recargando su frente sobre la de su "amante"

- Sipi…

- Muy bien, entonces te iré a dejar a tu casa…

- No, a mi casa no, tengo que ir a casa de EunHyuk – contestó el más chico, en ese momento YooChun se separó totalmente del otro frunciendo un poco el ceño

- ¿Por qué tienes que ir a casa de ese adefesio?

- Porque se supone que ahí me iba a quedar anoche y además ahí tengo mis cosas, necesito ir por ellas antes…

- Pues no… - soltó de repente YooChun interrumpiéndose al momento ¿por qué dijo eso?, trató de componer la situación como pudo ya que la mirada curiosa del otro no se despegaba en ningún momento – …no… no le veo caso que tengas que pasar a casa de "ese", luego que te pase las cosas o que te las lleve mañana al colegio…

- No puedo, en mi mochila metí ropa y eso, y mis útiles están en mi casa¿como se supone que me lleve las cosas si no tengo mochila?

- Mmm… bueno, entonces pasamos por tus cosas y te voy a dejar a tu casa

- Mil gracias Chunnie, pero quiero hablar con Eun, de seguro esta preocupado por mi por no llegar anoche a su casa, hasta raro se me hace que no me haya estado marcando… pero si no lo ha hecho, una de dos… o esta muy enfadado o de plano estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo anoche… - al más grande no le acababa de convencer la idea, no sabia el porque, pero no quería que JunSu fuera a casa de ese tonto, aunque ¿con que justificación evitaba eso?... dándose por vencido es que "acepto"

- Esta bien, entonces vamos, pero te apuesto que ese estúpido ni siquiera notó si estabas o no

YooChun salió de la recamara, se le veía algo ¿enfadado?, JunSu no entendió nada, así que sin darle importancia al asunto agarró sus cosas que estaban sobre la cama y revisó su celular, a ver si de casualidad si había recibido alguna llamada notando al instante que no era así, guardándolo en su bolsillo es que por fin siguió al otro.

Jae y ChangMin ya tenían un rato platicando, el más alto le narraba todo lo que paso cuando el pelinegro y los otros dos se embriagaron; todo lo que hicieron lo que dijeron y como se comportaron, pero la parte que sin duda dejo sin habla al pelinegro fue cuando él abandono el establecimiento.

- ¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?

- Así como lo escuchas… no me enteré muy bien que paso, ya que yo había salido a atender una llamada, pero cuando regresé YunHo se ofreció a traerte a tu casa – dijo el más alto omitiendo la pequeña discusión que había tenido con el pelicorto – así que yo me quede con EunHyuk, ya que JunSu se fue con YooChun…

- No puedo creerlo… soy un tonto, ChangMin perdóname, te juro que no volveré a tomar de esa manera… de hecho no volveré a tomar, se siente horrible…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Jae?... si nunca habías tomado y no lo estabas haciendo… ¿por qué de repente lo comenzaste a hacer?

- A ti no te puedo ocultar nada ChangMin, lo que paso es que… bueno… es que vi a YunHo besándose con… alguien y pues… me dio mucho coraje y a la vez me deprimí, la verdad es que no pensé en nada, solo no quería estar en mi… - el más alto solo apretaba su mano en puño, siempre tenía que ser ese YunHo prepotente; tratando de calmarse, el más alto solo le sonrió a su amigo

- Gracias por la confianza Jae, pero… si de veras me tienes confianza, cuéntame que es lo que pasó con DongHae, eso realmente me tiene muy muy preocupado…

- Ok… te lo contaré…

Un AUDI negro se estacionaba afuera de la casa de JaeJoong, YunHo bajaba de él decidido a hablar con el pelinegro, había ciertas cosas que se quedaron en su cabeza y las cuales le generaban muchas dudas que estaba dispuesto a aclararlas de una vez por todas. Llegó a la puerta y estaba a punto de tocarla cuando esta fue abierta por Suni.

- ¡¡Ay que susto me diste!!... – la chica estaba por salir, y al toparse con YunHo de repente, se había dado un gran sobresalto - jejeje perdón¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- No te preocupes… ¿tu eres hermana de JaeJoong?

- Así es… ¿no me digas que mi hermano hizo algo malo o que vienes a echarle bronca?... porque aquí esta su hermana para defenderlo - YunHo hubiera reído de buena gana pero no era el momento para eso

- No… de hecho vengo a verlo, soy amigo de él…

- Woraleee… en verdad que mi hermanito tiene muy guapos amigos y todos vienen a visitarlo hoy… ¿cuál es tu nombre si se puede saber?

- Jung Yunho… pero¿cómo que todos venimos a visitarlo hoy?

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Kim Suni… y dije eso porque allá adentro esta con ChangMin… ¿acaso tu no lo conoces a él? – la sangre de YunHo comenzó a hervir rápidamente, ese sabiondo podía ganarle el mandado si no se ponía atento, además por ahora tenía las de perder, ya que el alto era muy cercano al otro y si quería ganarle, tenía que jugar con cabeza

- Si, claro que lo conozco, somos compañeros de escuela todos… ¿así que ChangMin ya llegó?

- Así es… esta en el estudio con Jae… pásale¿si sabes donde es cierto?

- Si, no te preocupes…

- Ok, yo mientras iré a dejar estas bolsas de basura

La hermana del pelinegro salió mientras el otro entraba y se acercaba al estudio con la clara intención de interrumpir y ver de qué forma poder hablar con Jae, obviamente corriendo al chico alto; al llegar a la puerta y tener la intención de abrir, algo que escucho adentro lo dejó helado…

- ¡¡Pero ese desgraciado pudo haberte violado... en serio si no llega el director, no sabemos que te hubiera pasado!!...

- Ssshh baja la voz, no quiero que mis hermanas se enteren de nada… y si fue una suerte que llegara…

- ¿Pero solo se quedó en el intento cierto?

- Pues… si… solo yo… bueno… me hizo masturbarlo, eso es todo… ahí fue cuando el Sr. Lee Soo Man llegó…

- ¡¡Ese desgraciado!!...

YunHo escuchaba todo y no podía creerlo, anoche Jae le había dicho algo sobre eso, pero no creyó que DongHae llegara a ese punto, o al menos no creía que lo hiciera apenas en el primer día de clases del pelinegro, ya se las pagaría ese maldito, él se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar. Suni entró de nuevo a la casa cuando vio al pelicorto parado fuera de la puerta del estudio como ¿escuchando? lo que hablaban dentro, eso a la chica no le dio mucha confianza e iba a acercarse a ver que ocurría, pero la voz de YunHo la detuvo de dicha acción.

- Maldito desgraciado, juro que me las pagaras apenas te tenga enfrente… - en ese momento YunHo abrió la puerta y entró cerrándola tras de él

- ¿Pero que esta pasando aquí? – se dijo la chica acercándose a la puerta del estudio¿acaso ese chico se refería a su hermano o a ChangMin? realmente se asustó un poco, no entendía nada, pero ella iba a investigar costara lo que costara

ChangMin y Jae seguían hablando cuando la puerta fue abierta súbitamente, dejando ver la figura del pelicorto, ChangMin en ese momento frunció el ceño, imitando a la cara que traía el recién llegado.

- Yu… YunHo… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a hablar contigo Jae…

- ¿Qué no t enseñaron modales en tu casa? – soltó el más alto encarando al pelicorto

- Si, pero me dieron autorización para entrar, además que no tiene nada de malo, al menos que estuvieran haciendo algo malo…

- N… no estábamos haciendo nada malo, pero ChangMin tiene razón, eso no se hace YunHo…

- Realmente lo siento Jae, pero realmente me urge hablar contigo… ¡¡a solas!! – esto último lo dijo viendo de reojo al más alto

- Pues yo también fíjate… y como llegue primero, pues el que tendrá que esperar eres tú…

- ¿En serio?... pues apuesto lo que sea a que es mucho más importante lo que yo tenga que hablar con él que tú…

- Chicos… ¿están peleando? – dijo JaeJoong

Suni mientras afuera pensaba que realmente adentro del estudio iba a escurrir sangre, sin duda esos dos estaban discutiendo, al menos le daba alivio que no fuera su hermano, pero que manía de los otros dos de ir a discutir a casa ajena; pero algo no le cuadraba de todo eso ¿ahora que podría hacer?. En ese momento Jini salió de la cocina y vio a su hermana ¿husmeando? el estudio, así que se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué haces Suni? – la otra chica se tragó el grito que iba a dar, una vez que respiro un par de veces para calmarse fue que habló

- ¡¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!!... Dios, cero y van dos, a la tercera si me da el mimiski…

- ¿Por qué estas escuchando lo que habla Jae con ChangMin?

- Emm… no no escucho nada, bueno… - trataba de inventar algo – trataba de ver si no hablaban de algo importante para no interrumpir, a ver si se les ofrecía algo, pero no escuche nada jejeje…

- Aaahhh… bueno, oye que bueno que te encuentro, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa en la cocina, necesito sacar de la bodeguita unas cuantas bolsas para hacer la comida… - en ese momento a Suni se le ocurrió una idea

- Ay hermanita ahorita te ayudo, pero es que me estoy haciendo del baño horrible, ya sabes de esos retortijones canijos… pero ya se… ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Jae? – decía la más grande actuando sus ansias de ir al baño

- Ay no… esta con su amigo, no voy a interrumpir…

- Hombre no pasa nada… sabes que Jae no se enoja, y menos contigo, ándale… además por ChangMin ni te preocupes, ahí se queda mientras con el otro amigo de Jae…

- ¿Otro... llegó alguien más?

- Si… pero no importa, ándale dile… además sino mamá llegará y ya sabes como se pone si no esta listo lo que nos encarga…

- Ok

- Ya no aguanto… - y en eso salió corriendo escaleras arriba, suerte que estaban ahí enseguidita del estudio; Jini se acercó a la puerta y tocó un poco tímida, mientras tanto adentró, los tres chicos guardaron silencio y Jae se acercó a abrir

- ¿Qué pasa Jini?

- Emmm Jae… necesito tu ayuda, es que Suni tuvo ya sabes, una emergencia arriba y pues no tengo quien me ayude, y pues necesito comenzar a hacer la comida o mamá se enfadará…

- Si, claro hermanita… - volteó a ver a los otros dos – ahora vengo chicos… no tardo nada…

Jae salió del estudio hacia la cocina con Jini, mientras tanto Suni se asomaba desde un lado de la escalera, su plan estaba saliendo muy bien; bajó y se colocó como hace un momento estaba, comenzó a escuchar que pasaba dentro, ojala que no la descubriera Jae y que antes de que él regresara pudiera aclarar ciertas dudas que de repente le asaltaron ala mente.

- Veo que no pierdes tiempo

- Tu tampoco…

- Yo admito mi gusto por Jae, y no me ando de hipocresías o de ocultamientos de sentimientos para acercarme a él…

- Yo no estoy cerca de Jae por eso, realmente lo estimo mucho como amigo y eso es lo que soy… su amigo… no como otro que si se aprovecha de eso, tú nunca hablas con nadie, de hecho le rehuelles a la gente, y de un momento a otro muchas migas con Jae ¿no?... solo estas cerca de él porque te gusta… ya admítelo…

- Pues mejor admite de una vez tú que te gusta Jae…

- Pues si es cierto me gusta y mucho… pero estoy a su lado porque antes que nada soy su amigo y por él haría cualquier cosa…

- Vaya… veo que el sabiondo de la escuela realmente tiene su carácter y saca las garras… pero algo te diré estupidito, realmente quiero a Jae a la buena, y también haría cualquier cosa por él… además… tú no sabes muchas cosas que han pasado…

- ¿Le hiciste algo ayer infeliz... te aprovechaste de su estado?

Suni estaba con la boca abierta, a esos dos les gustaba su hermano, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, cierto que su hermano era muy lindo, pero nunca creyó que fuera una atracción para los gays¿por qué eso eran no?, entonces¿su hermano también lo era?

- ¡¡Oh por Dios Jae!! – susurró la chica

En ese momento Suni escuchó que alguien venía, así que como bólido subió de nuevo las escaleras escondiéndose, puedo ver que se trataba de Jae; sus dudas estaban aclaradas, ahora solo esperaba que su hermano pudiera actuar bien cuando se enterara de todas ellas, porque obviamente no sabía nada de eso, pero la pregunta ahora era ¿Jae que es lo que sentía? ya averiguaría luego eso. El pelinegro por fin entró al estudio encontrando a sus dos amigos viéndose fijamente, aunque YunHo tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios y ChangMin una leve expresión de coraje.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – preguntó el pelinegro

- Nada Jae, no pasa nada – contestó el más alto volteando a ver a su amigo y cambiando su expresión a una más relajada – yo… me tengo que ir…

- Pero ChangMin… bueno, no creo que a YunHo le moleste que estés aquí…

- No Jae, atiende a… YunHo primero, te veo mañana para el colegio¿quieres que pase por ti mañana?

- Bueno, esta bien ChangMin muchas gracias – el pelinegro se acercó al más alto y le dio un abrazo – gracias por todo amigo, en serio muchísimas gracias… - el otro le devolvió el abrazo bajo la atenta mirada de YunHo, después de unos segundos más, se separaron

- Te acompaño a la puerta – dijo el pelinegro

- No te preocupes se me el camino… - el mas alto camino hacia la puerta abriéndola, pero antes de salir volteó a ver al pelicorto después de eso, por fin salió.

Cuando ChangMin estuvo fuera del estudio, dio un fuerte resoplido, realmente había estado bajo tensión, ni el mismo creía como se había puesto, pero como había dicho, por Jae haría cualquier cosa. Volteo a ver a todos lados y no vio a ninguna de las hermanas del pelinegro así que decidido irse, salió de la casa y cerró, pero apenas dio unos pasos escucho como esta era abierta de nuevo así que volteo a ver y se encontró con Suni.

- Suni, discúlpame por irme así, es que no las vi por eso no me despedí…

- ChangMin… - dijo la chica acercándose al chico alto - ¿realmente te gusta mi hermano?

- Suni… ¿co… como…?

- Los escuche hablar cuando Jae salió…

- Yo… no se que decir…

- Por favor… no lo lastimen… - ChangMin se acercó a la chica y apoyó una mano sobre su brazo

- Yo nunca lastimaría a tu hermano, lo quiero mucho como para hacer eso…

- Entonces lo que dijo Sookjin es cierto…

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Que tu eras gay – ChangMin reviró los ojos un poco, esa era la hermana indeseable de Jae, o por lo menos para el alto lo era pero no era momento de hacer notar eso, por eso solo le sonrió a Suni

- No, no soy gay…

- Pero te gusta mi hermano… y el es hombre y a los gays le gustan los hombres… entonces ¿cómo…?

- Si, pero no me gustan los hombres solo me gusta tu hermano – ChangMin le guiñó un ojo a la chica mientras la otra ponía cara de no entender nada – nos vemos Suni… me despides de Jini… - el alto se dirigió a su coche , se subió y se fue de ahí ante la atenta mirada de Suni la cual solo dio un bufido

- ¡¡Ay Jini!!... en quien te viniste a fijar… - sin más que hacer, la chica entró de nuevo a la casa.

CONTINUA EN LA 2ª PARTE…


	8. ENDLESS MOMENT PARTE 2

YooChun iba manejando a toda velocidad su Ferrari F430 rojo, sinceramente iba demasiado enfadado, el mismo estaba teniendo una pelea mental por no sentirse así, pero no lo podía evitar; JunSu iba en el asiento del copiloto muy callado observándolo, no entendía porque se veía como enojado¿acaso había hecho algo que lo haya puesto de malas?. Al no entender que pasaba, prefirió usar su mejor técnica, hablar.

- Chunnie, no me gusta estar en silencio tanto tiempo, el ambiente comienza a sentirse denso y eso no me gusta

- Pues ya vas hablando, así que definitivamente ya no vamos en silencio…

- Jejeje si, tienes razón… emmm pero me gusta más interactuar, no se… pregúntame algo¿algo que quieras saber de mi?

- Pues no se, soy malo para eso… mejor pregúntame tu algo que quieras saber de mi

- Mmmm no… creo que ya lo se todo… o al menos todo lo que para mi es importante – YooChun despego su mirada un momento del camino para verlo¿realmente tanto era lo que ese niño sabía de el?

- ¿En serio?... pues deberías de decirme algunas cosas, porque ni yo mismo se muchas cosas de mi…

- Jajajaja que gracioso eres, por eso te adoro… - el comentario del escandaloso ruborizo un poco al otro, una vez que pudo controlar su sonrojo es que decidió entrar en el jueguito del otro

- Ok, entonces te preguntaré… ¿por qué te gusto tanto?

- Eso es muy sencillo… es porque eres perfecto… eres un chico guapo, popular, talentoso, un poco callado y enojón a veces, pero así somos todos, además que tu personalidad es muy atrayente, no hay quien se resista a ti y lo más importante… se nota que necesitas mucho cariño, uno que yo te puedo dar y que estoy gustoso de darte por siempre… - YooChun no podía más, definitivamente algo bueno tuvo que haber hecho para merecer a ese ángel a su lado, ya no tenía duda en nada, estaba totalmente enamorado de él

- Eso, eso es muy lindo JunSu… en serio gracias…

- No, el lindo eres tú… y gracias a ti por permitirme estar a tu lado… jajaja si EunHyuk me escuchara, ya me hubiera dicho ridículo… - ¿por qué tenía que meter a ese idiota? ahora el enfado del más grande había regresado

- ¿Desde cuando te llevas con el tipo ese?

- ¿Con Eun?... desde el año pasado que entre al colegio, fue el primero que me habló, creo que nos identificamos desde el principio, yo estaba algo temeroso ya que todos ahí eran gente de dinero y pues yo… yo soy de clase media, entonces así como que me cohibí un poco, pero enseguida él me hablo y nos comenzamos a llevar bien, después el me presentó a ChangMin y pues somos amigos desde ese entonces…

- Entonces ¿te identificas con él?

- Si, siento que es como mi otra parte… es difícil de explicar, es como si fuera mi alma gemela, pero no en el sentido amoroso, sino en la afinidad de la amistad, no se… es especial…

- Y ¿lo quieres mucho?

- Si, es una gran persona y me la paso fenomenal con él… me siento feliz a su lado…

- ¿Y siempre es así de… raro? – preguntó el más grande estacionando el coche afuera de la casa del estrambótico

- Jajaja me estas preguntando mucho de él… vas a hacer que me ponga celoso… - comentó JunSu, el otro solo pudo hacer una sonrisa irónica, el que estaba muerto de celos era él; porque si lo admitía, estaba muy celoso, más bien demasiado

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te espere?... en serio puedo llevarte a tu casa…

- No, así esta bien Chunnie, mil gracias por traerme, en la semana te llevo tu ropa limpia – dijo el escandaloso agarrando la ropa que había usado en la noche y abriendo la portezuela, pero antes de salir se regreso un momento acercándose a YooChun

- ¡¡Te amo!! – dijo antes de robarle un beso que el otro profundizo, por fin JunSu se separo del beso, sabía que si no se detenía pediría al otro que de nuevo lo llevara a su departamento – nos vemos mañana en el colegio… adios… - y por fin bajo del coche caminando hacía la puerta de la casa bajo la atenta mirada de YooChun

Por fin el mayordomo abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al amigo del dueño de la casa, antes de que esta se cerrara, JunSu volteó una vez más despidiéndose con la mano de su "amante", despedida que fue correspondida hasta que la puerta se cerro totalmente; YooChun hecho su cabeza hacia atrás recargándose en el asiento del auto, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en la noche, una sonrisa salió sola de sus labios, sin duda era la mejor noche que había pasado en su vida y nada se compararía a ella, suplicaba porque se repitieran muchas veces más, y lo haría, porque ahora ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía por JunSu.

- ¿Entonces esto es lo que significa estar enamorado?... – con ese pensamiento en mente arrancó el coche y se fue a hacer tiempo por ahí en lo que YunHo le llamaba para ir a comer.

Cuando ChangMin se fue del estudio Jae se puso un poco nervioso de la presencia de Yunho, en primera porque recordaba lo que había pasado con DongHae en el antro y eso aún lo lastimaba mucho, y en segunda porque se había enterado que él era el que lo había llevado a su casa y no lo recordaba; pero armándose de valor es que encaró al pelicorto.

- Y dime YunHo ¿que es eso tan urgente que tenías que hablar conmigo?

- Ayer cuando te traje a tu casa, comentaste algo que me dejo muy preocupado

- ¿A si?... ¿qué dije?

- Jae, dime exactamente que paso con DongHae el primer día de clases… - el pelicorto ya lo sabía puesto que lo acababa de escuchar, pero quería que fuera Jae quien se lo dijera, quería ganarse su confianza; Jae sintió que el corazón se detenía¿en su estado etílico había dicho algo sobre eso? ahora si estaba preocupado, lo más seguro es que venía a echarle bronca por lo de su "novio", así que utilizó su mejor táctica, hacerse el desentendido

- Pues… no se de que hablas, tu lo acabas de decir, lo dije ayer en un estado en el cual ni yo mismo sabía quien era, así que lo más seguro es que haya sido efecto del alcohol… - sin duda Jae no le diría nada¿por qué no podía tener esa misma confianza que le tenía al sabiondo ese? así que resignado tuvo que decir la verdad

- Yo se que si paso algo, ayer me dijiste que intentó sobrepasarse contigo… además lo acabo de confirmar hace un rato, cuando estabas contándoselo a ChangMin – ahí si Jae se puso blanco como el papel¿había escuchado todo?

- Yo… ah… - Jae estaba más nervioso que al principio – bueno, si es cierto, pero como debiste también de escuchar no paso a mayores, así que no tienes porque preocuparte por tu noviecito ese…

- Eso también me lo dijiste ayer… ¿qué afán de decir que Donghae es mi novio… porque dices eso?

- Es más que obvio que así es, siempre te busca y tu lo sigues… además ayer los vi besándose¿es natural que piense eso no? pero a últimas es tu vida, tú sabes lo que haces – era su imaginación o ¿parecía que JaeJoong le estaba reclamando algo?... ¿acaso estaba celoso? YunHo sonrió antes esa idea - ¿Por qué sonríes así?

- ¿Estas celoso Kim JaeJoong?

- ¿Q… que?... ¿celoso yo?... – el pelinegro le dio la espalda, no quería que se le notara más de lo que parecía ya había notado el otro – no tengo porque estarlo, como te dije es tu vida, a mi no me interesa lo que hagas con las personas que elijas de pareja…

- Si… sin duda estas celoso… ¿por eso me besaste ayer? – ahí si fue el acabose para el pelinegro ¿qué es lo que había dicho?, se giró como de rayo encarándolo con una faz totalmente incrédula

- ¿QUE YO HICE QUE?

- Así es Jae… ayer me besaste cuando te vine a dejar, me reclamaste lo de DongHae y dijiste que me gustaba que me tomaran desapercibido y me besaste…

- Pues… tu… tuvo que ser un error, como te dije, estaba tomado y no sabía lo que hacía – Jae no cabía en su incredulidad¿se había atrevido a besarlo?... lo peor del asunto es que no lo recordaba¡¡MALDITA SUERTE!!... su primer beso y con la persona que quería y no lo recordaba… maldito alcohol de los mil demonios…

- Pues dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad…

- E… esa teoría es falsa, además; si así fue pues te pido disculpas, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, lo siento… - dijo decidido, no podía seguir viéndose indefenso ante él, si seguía así iba a ponerse a llorar, aún sabiendo que estaba con el problemático, se había atrevido a besarlo, YunHo ya tenía a alguien y no iba a meterse entre ellos, aunque con eso se le rompiera el corazón

Las palabras del pelinegro deprimieron un poco a YunHo, realmente se veía decidido, tal vez estaba viendo castillos en el aire donde realmente no había; se notaba que el pelinegro no estaba interesado en él en lo más mínimo y eso le preocupaba un poco, porque aunque su amistad apenas comenzaba, el sabiondo podía tener las de ganar y eso si no lo iba a aceptar; así que decidió olvidarse por lo pronto de eso y detallar lo que realmente le importaba por ahora.

- Esta bien, no hay problema, aquí no paso nada ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo…

- Bien… entonces lo que realmente te venía a decir es que no te preocupes, pondré en su lugar a DongHae y de preferencia no te acerques para nada a él, realmente es alguien de cuidado, es un niño caprichoso que siempre se sale con la suya y no mide los medios para hacerlo…

- O… Ok… gracias, pero no te preocupes, no quiero que por mi culpa te metas en problemas con… él

- No hay problema… bueno entonces me voy, solo a eso venía, nos vemos mañana en el colegio Jae…

- Si, esta bien YunHo, hasta mañana…

Los dos chicos salieron del estudio y llegaron a la puerta de salida donde el pelinegro despidió al otro; dentro del coche YunHo le marcó a YooChun y quedó de verse con él en 15 minutos en el restaurante, tenía que desahogarse con alguien. Una vez que el coche del pelicorto se fue, Jae se quedó un momento más viendo hacía afuera, no podía creer lo que acababa de enterarse¿por qué no recordaba ese maldito beso?

- Me hubiera gustado mucho recordarlo YunHo… sería un muy bien recuerdo… - dijo para si mismo sin notar que Suni estaba detrás de él

- ¿Pasa algo Jae? – el otro se dio la vuelta rápido cerrando la puerta

- No, nada hermana… yo iré a mi cuarto a dormir un poco, aún me siento algo mal por la resaca, cuando llegue mi mamá me hablas por favor – al pelinegro le hubiera gustado hablarle a ChangMin en ese momento y contarle, pero ya sería atosigar mucho, ya mejor en el colegio le contaba; Jae subió las escaleras en dirección a su recamara bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana

- ¡¡Por Dios Jae!!... ¿no me digas que tu…? – dijo apenas en un murmullo negando un poco con la cabeza, ya analizaría toda esa información con más calma, por ahora había sido suficiente.

JunSu subía feliz las escaleras en la casa de su amigo, le habían informado que aún seguía en su recamara y ahora iba con la clara idea de molestarlo; cuando llegó a su destino, como siempre lo hacía, abrió la puerta sin importarle que pudiera estar interrumpiendo algo, o si su amigo estuviera saliendo de bañarse o algo así; para su sorpresa el estrambótico no estaba dormido, estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio tomándose un vaso con quien sabe que cosa y marcando como enajenado el celular, en ese momento el celular de JunSu comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención del dueño de la casa, el escandaloso comenzó a reír al ver que exactamente era a él a quien EunHyuk marcaba como loco; el mencionado colgó su celular aventándolo al escritorio y poniéndose de pie para encarar a su amigo.

- ¿Se puede saber a donde rayos estabas?... me despierto y me doy cuenta que no estas aquí y todas tus cosas si… JunSu me preocupaste bastante…

- Jajajaja lo siento Eun, pero veo que tu estado no te hizo darte cuenta hasta ahora de mi ausencia

- No le veo la gracia JunSu, acepto que estaba mal y no supe de mí hasta ahora que desperté, pero eso no justifica que tú no estuvieras aquí…

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí, ya deja de preocuparte, estoy totalmente sano y salvo aquí a tu lado – el estrambótico por la adrenalina y el susto del momento no había visto con calma al otro, esas ropas que traía no eran suyas

- JunSu… ¿dónde pasaste la noche… con quien estabas?

- ¡¡Aaaahhhh amigo!! te tengo que contar – dijo el escandaloso jalando al otro hacía la cama toda des tendida haciendo que los dos se sentaran uno frente al otro – acabo de pasar la noche más maravillosa de mi vida… por fin mi sueño se hizo realidad…

- ¿A…a que te refieres JunSu?

- Ayer pase la noche con YooChun – el estrambótico se paro súbitamente de la cama con los ojos desorbitados, no era posible lo que escuchaba, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla

- ¿Te fuiste con este idiota?... pe… pero ¿por qué?

- Ayer yo también estaba en un estado muy lamentable, bueno de hecho no se mucho al respecto de eso no recuerdo, pero cuando por fin pude volver en mi, estaba en casa de YooChun y… - pero fue interrumpido

- ¿ESE MALDITO PLAYBOY SE APROVECHO DE TI EN TU ESTADO?

- No le digas así… y no se aprovecho de mi, el estaba cuidándome hasta que yo estuviera bien para llevarme a mi casa, estaba muy mal en el antro y como no sabía a donde vivo, espero a que se me bajara un poco para poder preguntarme y llevarme…

- Entonces si paso así… ¿por qué no te llevó cuando reaccionaste?... ¿por qué entonces dices que pasaste la noche con el?

- Porque así fue, el me preguntó pero no le dije, las cosas se dieron solas y pues… me besó y luego… hicimos el amor… ¿no es genial Eun?... por fin pude estar con él, por fin lo que más deseaba se a cumplido…

EunHyuk no salía de su estupor, por favor que alguien llegara a despertarlo de esa horrible pesadilla que estaba pasando, nada de lo que escuchaba podía ser cierto, pero no, todo era real, su mejor amigo, su amor secreto, estaba ahí frente a él contándole que había hecho el amor con la persona que más detestaba en el mundo; ¿qué acaso no se daba cuenta con quien se había metido?, era el chico con más mala reputación de amantes que había en el colegio ¿y el otro baboso feliz alardeando ser otro más de su enorme lista?

- ¡¡Eres un completo estúpido JunSu!!

- Oye no tienes porque insultarme…

- Si, si te insulto y eso y más te mereces por la idiotez más grande que acabas de cometer…

- Pero ¿por qué me dices eso?

- ¿Como que porque?... JunSu despierta¿no te das cuenta de quien es?... acabas de entrar a su enorme lista de amantes, entiéndelo JunSu… ¡¡AHORA ERES UNO MAS DE SU ASQUEROSA LISTA!! – el escandaloso se levantó de la cama y encaró al otro

- ¡¡CALLATE!!... eso no es cierto, él me dijo que eso no era así, que yo era especial, que no era como los demás…

- Claro, y eso le dice a todos y luego los desecha como si fueran trapos viejos… por favor capta eso JunSu… te uso como a todos, no eres importante para él… ¡¡solo fuiste un juguete más!! – los ojos de JunSu comenzaban a derramar lágrimas

- Creí que eras mi amigo… creí que compartirías conmigo este momento de felicidad, el más grande para mi… pero veo que me he equivocado desde el principio…

- JunSu entiéndeme, no es así como lo ves, él no es una buena persona, él es un desgraciado que se aprovecha de las personas, se aprovecho de ti…

- No… no es cierto – decía mientras se colocaba las manos en los oídos y seguía llorando

- Si, si es cierto, te uso, solamente fuiste uno más…

- ¡¡QUE TE CALLES!!... ¿no lo entiendes?... ¡¡YO LO AMO!!

Eunhyuk negó con la cabeza, realmente que mal estaba JunSu, estaba totalmente segado por culpa de ese idiota; lo que más le dolía era verlo así en ese estado, no soportaba verlo sufrir, aunque ahora el que realmente más sufría era él mismo, el saber que la persona que amas se entrega a otra es un dolor terrible, y ahora lo estaba experimentando, moría de la envidia y los celos; como le hubiera gustado que en lugar de YooChun hubiera sido él, casi juraba que ese estúpido no sentía nada por el escandaloso y este lo defendía a capa y espada, realmente que envidia le tenía por tener el corazón de esa persona que tanto amaba.

- Estoy muy decepcionado de ti JunSu…

- No… - dijo el mencionado quitando sus manos de los odios y limpiándose las lágrimas - …más decepcionado estoy yo EunHyuk… realmente creí tener un amigo, pero veo que no es así – JunSu se acercó a su mochila con sus cosas que tenía en el cuarto de Eun y metió todo lo que tenía en la mano, luego se la hecho al hombro y caminó decidido a la puerta, pero fue detenido del brazo por el otro

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡¡Suéltame!!... no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya que no tengo un amigo que me apoye, no tengo porque quedarme…

- JunSu estas siendo demasiado infantil, lo que te dije lo hago por tu bien…

- ¿Qué sabes tu cual es mi bien o no?... olvídalo, gracias por tu tiempo...

Sin decir nada más el escandaloso salio de la recamara y luego de la casa con dirección a la suya, no quería ver a nadie, estaba muy dolido; EunHyuk no estaba para nada mejor, había discutido con JunSu y no había cosa que más le doliera que eso, él era su alegría, su compañero de bromas, su todo; sin ganas de hacer nada y comenzando a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, se metió de nuevo a su cama, no quería ya saber nada de ese espantoso día.

YooChun y YunHo llegaron al restaurante casi al mismo tiempo, se saludaron en la entrada y pasaron a unas de las mesas, fueron atendidos rápidamente ya que eran clientes frecuentes de ese lugar, una vez que pidieron su orden, cada uno comenzó a contar todo lo vivido desde que YunHo se fue al baño en el antro y YooChun se fue, hasta lo vivido hasta ahora.

- ¡¡Entonces tienes competencia!!

- Así es, pero lo que temo es esa cercanía y confianza que el sabiondo ese tiene con Jae, puede aprovecharse de eso, yo apenas y comienzo a llevarme con él y pues, eso puede ser un punto menos a mi favor…

- Pero él te beso a ti, no a él…

- Si, pero me pidió perdón por eso, dice que fue efecto del alcohol, además lo vi muy convencido… eso no me gusto mucho…

- Quien sabe, posiblemente solo este mintiendo y si tengas oportunidad, o posiblemente si este diciendo la verdad y pues tengas que echarle muchas ganas a eso… aunque me sorprendes, no eres de los que se dejan ganar y no te he visto entrar en acción…

- Ya veré de que forma puedo acercarme aún más a él y que se de cuenta de lo que siento… pero el que me sorprende eres tu… bueno no me sorprendió el hecho en si, sino con quien, YooChun ese chico no se ve que es como los que generalmente usas

- No lo digas de esa forma que me hace ver como un desgraciado – el otro lo miraba con una ceja levantada – bueno esta bien, si lo he sido pero como te dije, con él es diferente, YunHo es increíble lo que diré, pero creo que estoy enamorado

- Eso me da mucho gusto amigo, ya era hora que sentaras cabeza y ese chico se ve que te adora, con lo poco que he escuchado de él y he visto, me doy cuenta que te tiene en lo más alto…

- Si, mi niño es un amor, y si vieras lo bueno que es en la cama, y no lo digo por alardear ni nada de eso, pero la pase genial con él YunHo, definitivamente nunca había sentido nada de esto, ni física ni emocionalmente…

- Jajaja quien te escuchara hablar así y te conociera, juraría que no eres tú… pero me da gusto, ahora solo espero que sepas conservarlo…

- Yo también, aunque realmente no somos nada… o sea, no somos novios ni nada, hicimos el amor pero pues no estaba seguro de nada, primero fue así como que el deseo, luego poco a poco fue cariño y ahora no dejo de pensar en él; ya lo quiero ver de nuevo, y eso que apenas hace un rato lo deje en casa de ese estúpido…

- ¿De quién?

- De ese baboso que va en nuestro salón, HyukJae…

- Ah si… es muy su amigo por lo que he visto... pero no me digas… ¿a poco te pusiste celoso?

- La verdad si, nunca había sentido eso, juro que jamás había sentido celos por nadie, pero con él todo me pasa, estoy encantado, sin duda me hechizo…

- Eso veo, es más ya te pego la manía de estar hable y hable, no te has callado en todo el rato…

Los dos amigos comenzaron a reír, la verdad no les había ido tan mal, claro quitando ciertos detalles como los celos de uno y la desagradable verdad que había descubierto el otro, en eso seguían cuando el celular de YooChun comenzó a sonar, este sacó el aparato y revisó de quien era la llamada, al ver la pantalla su semblante cambió totalmente, así que bufando un poco es que contestó.

- Buenas tardes padre… bueno, noches allá… si bien… ¿para que?... – la cara de fastidio había vuelto a YooChun, sin duda no eran buenas noticias - ¿es necesario?... si como tu digas… mañana, tengo que ver unas cosas antes… si… si… hasta luego… bye – muy molesto el castaño colgó el celular

- ¿Qué paso… que quería tu padre?

- Tengo que ir a América…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Así como lo escuchas, mañana tengo que irme para allá, necesita que vaya a firmar unas cosas allá y no me puede mandar los papeles, tengo que ir personalmente… ¡¡maldición¿por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora que quiero hacer bien las cosas?

- Bueno tranquilo, solo serán unos días no es para tanto…

- Pues eso si, pero voy a extrañar mucho a mi niño

- Mmmm ya te salió lo meloso… ¿pues de que esta hecho JunSu?

- ¿Por dentro o por fuera?

- Que asqueroso eres…

Los amigos siguieron conversando un buen rato, tenían que admitirlo pero desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentían de esa forma y lo estaban disfrutando, luego más tarde cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas, realmente había sido un buen fin de semana con todo y todo.

Era Lunes y el colegio estaba recibiendo a sus alumnos como todas las mañanas, muchos seguían hablando de la fiesta del sábado, realmente había sido muy buena y ojala e hicieran muchas más así; los salones se fueron llenado y las clases comenzaron, en el salón 501 HeeChul estaba sentado en su puesto realmente viendo a la nada, no prestaba atención al maestro, su mente estaba totalmente dividida en dos, por un lado tenía la duda de lo que había investigado el día anterior, por el otro estaba el como iba a actuar cunado viera a ShiWon de nuevo; hubiera estado toda la clase totalmente ido si no es porque EeTeuk le avisa que el maestro pedía la atención de todos.

- Bien chicos, el día de hoy llega a nuestra institución un alumno nuevo y es precisamente a esta clase donde le tocará estudiar, el viene de fuera, para ser más exactos de China, así que por favor pido el respeto que se merece – el profesor terminó de decir esto cuando se acercó a la puerta y dio pase al nuevo alumno, este entró y parándose frente a toda la clase es que se presentó

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Han Geng, pero aquí en Korea pueden llamarme HankYung, soy originario de China y será un placer estudiar con ustedes, ojala nos llevemos todos bien – al terminar la presentación hizo una inclinación, cuando una voz llamó la atención de todos

- ¡¡HANNIEEEEE!! – todos voltearon a ver al que había hablado, el mencionado alzo la vista al reconocer la voz de la persona con una enorme sonrisa

- Señor HeeChul¿podría comportarse por favor? esto es un salón de clases no un tugurio, además no sea mal educado con su nuevo compañero…

- Pero profe, Hannie es mi amigo, lo conocí hace tiempo cuando viaje a China y ahora estoy muy contento de que este aquí – HeeChul sonreía a su amigo y este le regresaba la misma, que coincidencias de la vida, estar en el mismo salón de la única persona que conocía bien de Korea

- Mmm… pues que suerte señores, pero no es momento para eso, en el receso podrán hablar todo lo que gusten, ahora pase a tomar su lugar señor HanGeng, se sentará precisamente detrás de HeeChul, pero nada de estar hablando en la clase o los saco a los dos - el chino pasó a su lugar regalándole una amplia sonrisa a su amigo, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar después de la clase.

Mientras tanto en el salón 301 cierto chico escandaloso estaba muy distraído, pero no como siempre lo estaba, esta ocasión parecía algo distante y triste, ChangMin se dio cuenta de eso y no dudo en preguntarle lo que pasaba cuando el maestro salió un momento del salón.

- JunSu… ¿qué tienes? – pero el muchacho no escuchaba, estaba como autista - ¡JunSu!... ¡¡JunSu!! – fue cuando el muchacho reaccionó volteando a ver a su amigo

- ChangMin… nada, no me pasa nada…

- ¿Cómo no te va a pasar nada?... mírate estas todo ido, además el maestro salió y tu no estas echando relajo, eso si es muy raro, así que no digas que no te pasa nada porque sinceramente no te creo

- Tienes razón Minnie, si me pasa algo… es que… ayer discutí con EunHyuk

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Porque el realmente no es mi amigo, si lo hubiera sido, me hubiera apoyado en todo cuando le conté lo de YooChun

- ¿Lo de YooChun?... ¿a que te refieres? – el alto comenzaba a sospechar el motivo, pero era adelantar los hechos, mejor esperar a que el se lo confirmara

- Es que yo… el día de la fiesta, pase la noche con YooChun – el escandaloso volteó a ver al otro – hicimos el amor Minnie, y él no pudo comprender mi felicidad – si, estaba más que confirmada su sospecha¿pero como no iba a ponerse así el estrambótico si eso era lo peor que JunSu le podía decir? bueno era obvio que no lo comprendería, él no sabía nada de sus sentimientos por él

- JunSu… no se que decirte, digo me alegro que hayas logrado uno de tus sueños, pero… - ¿y ahora que le decía? - …tu sabes que a Eun nunca le a caído bien YooChun, era obvio que se pusiera así

- Pero si es mi amigo tendría que respetar mi decisión y mi felicidad, así no le caiga bien la persona…

- ¿Y porque no hablas con él hoy?... ayer las cosas se dieron muy de repente y pues apuesto que explotaron ambos, pero hoy ya están mas relajados…

- No… yo no quiero hablar con él, me duele mucho estar así, pero también tengo mi orgullo y no voy a permitir que insulten a la persona que amo, si el no quiere apoyarme y no me comprende, entonces no es mi amigo – dijo recargando sus brazos sobre el pupitre y la cabeza sobre estos dando por sentado que ya no quería hablar al respecto; ChangMin solo negó con la cabeza, a buena hora ese par de tontos se metieron en sus vidas, en fin ya hablaría con EunHyuk más tarde

En el salón 302 el maestro de matemáticas no había ido, cosa que dejaba libre a los alumnos hasta la siguiente clase y esa sería después del receso; KiBum y SungMin estaban sentados juntos, hablando de cualquier trivialidad, el segundo tratando de distraer y de estar el mayor tiempo posible junto al otro, no fuera a ser que se apareciera el problemático y volviera a hacerlo deprimirse; por otro lado, a una fila de ellos se encontraba JaeJoong, se le hacía muy extraño que EunHyuk no hubiera asistido a clases y lo más extraño es que YooChun tampoco había ido¿ahora que haría en esas dos horas que tenía libre? pero su respuesta fue contestada casi al momento cuando sintió como le tocaban el hombro, volteo sabiendo de quien se trataba.

- Dime YunHo

- Oye estaba pensando¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo el Miércoles?

- ¿Al cine?... bueno no soy mucho de películas, pero pues…

- Anda, di que si… YooChun no estará en toda la semana y quiero que me acompañes - ¿así que solo lo invitaba porque su amigo no estaba? claro, que podía esperarse¿qué lo invitara porque estuviera enamorado de él? pero que perdía yendo, a lo mejor ganaba más que perder

- Esta bien, iré contigo al cine

- Excelente…

- Oye… ¿y porque YooChun no estará en toda la semana?

- Tiene que viajar de urgencia a América a ver a su padre, por eso no vino hoy

- Ok…

- ¿Y tú amigo porque no vino hoy?

- No tengo idea, no lo veo desde el Sábado…

- Ojala no se haya ahogado…

- ¿Qué cosa? Oo

- Es que ese día del antro se estaba vomitando, pero fue cuando nos fuimos… el sabi… emmm ChangMin se quedó con él…

- Aaahhh si, no te preocupes, esta bien, ChangMin lo dejó en su casa…

- Muy bien… bueno hablemos de otra cosa…

Así pasaron las dos horas correspondientes a las primeras clases y por fin el receso llegó, todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir de las aulas; YunHo y JaeJoong salieron de su salón encontrándose en el camino con ChangMin y JunSu, el pelicorto y el alto cruzaron miradas retadoras, pero los otros dos no lo notaron, uno por distraído y el otro por estar todo cabizbajo.

- Jae… ¿dónde esta EunHyuk? – preguntó el alto

- No lo se, no vino a clases, pensé que igual tu o JunSu sabrían – el escandaloso alzó la mirada¿no había ido a clases Eun? de seguro era por su discusión, realmente se sentía muy mal, volteó para todos lados y no vio a la persona que tanto deseaba ver, lo necesitaba mucho ahora

- YunHo… ¿dónde esta YooChun? – preguntó

- No vino a clases… - la cara de JunSu se transformó en una totalmente triste, si ya lo estaba antes, ahora mucho más, pero lo que le dijo YunHo lo alegro un poco – desde temprano esta en la oficina del director hablando con él, pero me dijo que te dijera que cuando llegara el receso te vería en el salón de música …

- Ok… muchas gracias YunHo – con una apenas notable sonrisa, el escandaloso salió corriendo hacía el salón de música; ChangMin solo resopló un poco y Jae no entendía nada

- ¿Desde cuando JunSu y YooChun se llevan tanto? – preguntó

- Pues desde… - YunHo le iba a responder pero una voz lo interrumpió

- ¡¡¿Veo que ahora son muy unidos no?!! – los tres presentes voltearon y se toparon con DongHae el cual estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente con las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y con una mirada penetrante; YunHo y ChangMin fruncieron en entrecejo rápidamente, detestaban a morir a ese chico, Jae por otro lado solo bajo la mirada un poco – pero bueno, eso realmente no me importa mucho… YunHo tengo algo pendiente contigo…

- Que coincidencia, yo también tengo algo pendiente contigo… y lo vamos a arreglar – volteó a ver al pelinegro – te veo luego Jae – y se fue junto con el otro perdiéndose en los pasillos

- Min¿será que le diga algo?

- ¿El supo lo que te paso?

- Si, ayer escucho cuando te lo dije…

- Ese miserable…

- Cálmate ChangMin, no es tan malo… igual en algún momento lo iba a saber

- ¿Por qué?... ¿tú se lo ibas a decir?

- Posiblemente… oye a todo esto¿qué crees que me dijo ayer? – ChangMin hizo un gesto de que prosiguiera – dice que el Sábado cuando me fue a dejar a mi casa, yo… yo lo besé… - ChangMin desvió la mirada un poco, eso él ya lo sabía, el mismo YunHo se había encargado de restregárselo en la cara, pero jamás creyó que se lo diría a él, tratando de controlar todo lo que sintió el día anterior, trató de sonreir – bueno, ya sabes como es el alcohol, por eso no me gusta que tome la gente, hace demasiadas… estupideces

- Si, tienes razón, pero me hubiera gustado mucho por lo menos poder recordar ese beso – ChangMin cerró sus ojos, le dolía que le dijera todas esas cosas que pensaba del pelicorto, pero era su amigo, tenía que estar a su lado – en fin… oye pero yo no entiendo eso de JunSu y YooChun ¿qué paso?

- Pues, debería de ser el quien te lo cuente, pero pues te adelantaré algo… vamos a la cafetería muero de hambre, allá te cuento…

- Min… tú siempre tienes hambre…

HeeChul y HankYung estaban en el patio de la escuela, iban platicando de cómo es que el último había llegado a Korea y de la gran coincidencia que estuvieran en el mismo colegio; en eso estaban cuando se toparon ShiWon, HeeChul sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento, cierto gracias a la llegada del chino había olvidado un poco sus preocupaciones, pero ahora que tenía al alto enfrente todo había regresado a su mente; ShiWon se acercó a ellos.

- Hola HeeChul

- Hola… - no sabía ni que decir, así que trató de hablar de algo para que no le fuera a comentar nada del Sábado – mira… te presentó a un amigo, es nuevo en el colegio su nombre es HanGen, o HankYung aquí, es de China y es un amigo mío…

- Hola mucho gusto… mi nombre es Choi ShiWon

- Encantado de conocerte ShiWon – dijo el chino con una muy marcada sonrisa en el rostro – espero que podamos llegar a ser "muy buenos amigos"

- Claro que sí… encantado… - a HeeChul no le gusto la forma en la que HankYung coqueteaba con ShiWon, porque eso estaba haciendo, le estaba coqueteando descaradamente

- Y dime ShiWon… ¿algo interesante que deba saber de ti?

- Pue… pues… nada fuera de lo común, soy un chico normal

- Hobbies, destrezas, habilidades…

- Me gusta mucho ver películas, el taekwondo, tocar la batería y se hablar chino…

- Vaya, todo un estuche de monerias… eso de que hablas chino me gusto mucho… ¿algo más que deba saber?

- Pues… - ShiWon estaba algo sacado de onda – mi cumpleaños es el 10 de Febrero

- ¡¡Aaahhh que coincidencia… yo soy del 9 de Febrero… tendremos que hacer una fiesta… juntos!! - HankYung dio un paso al frente y tomó del brazo a ShiWon - ¿qué tal si me llevas a conocer la escuela?

- Pe… pero…

- Ándale por favor, así puedo ver que tal esta tu chino y nos podemos conocer más…

- Esta bien… - ShiWon ya no pudo decir nada más

- Perfecto… nos vemos en la siguiente clase Chulita…

HeeChul no cabía de la rabia que estaba sintiendo¿pero que atrevido le había salido ese chino?; en ese momento iban llegando EeTeuk y KangIn y al ver a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, sabían que algo malo ocurría.

- Hey HeeChul… ¿Por qué esa cara?... ¿y tu amigo chino?

- El muy desgraciado se fue con ShiWon a ver el colegio, pero ¿quién se a creído que es? – dijo el pelirrojo sin pensar

- Momento – dijo KangIn – ¿realmente eres el mismo Kim HeeChul que conocemos?

- Claro que si tarado¿quién más iba a ser?

- Pues concuerdo con KangIn… el Heechul que conocemos no diría algo así… a menos que cupido estuviera llegando a su presencia jajaja – los novios comenzaron a reírse de su broma, pero a Heechul no se le hizo tan divertida, al contrario, se entristeció un poco, los otos dos vieron la cara que ponía y dejaron de reírse, de la diversión pasaron a la sorpresa

- Chul… no nos digas que tu estas…

- No… - dijo alzando su rostro con una leve sonrisa - …no lo se…

- Ay amigo… esto tenemos que verlo con calma, ven… - y se lo llevaron a la cafetería, no era normal que HeeChul se pusiera así, por nadie

YunHo llegó con DongHae a un apartado del colegio, cuando se aseguraron de estar solos, el problemático jaló al pelicorto con la firme intención de besarlo, y cuando estaba por hacerlo, YunHo le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo tiró al suelo

- Esto es por estarte pasando de listo con JaeJoong, te lo advierto DongHae, no le vuelvas a poner ninguna de tus asquerosas manos encima porque esto será poco… - el problemático tosía muy fuerte por el golpe recibido – no sabes realmente lo asqueroso que eres… y otra cosa, vete olvidando de mí…

YunHo se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí dejando al otro en el piso, este comenzó a respirar para que el aire regresara a sus pulmones, una vez que estuvo mejor, dio un fuerte golpe al suelo

- ¡¡Esta no te la pasaré YunHo, juro que esta vez si me las vas a pagar… los dos me las pagaran!!…

JunSu llegaba corriendo al salón de música, abrió la puerta rápidamente y ahí lo vio en la ventana viendo hacia fuera, el escandaloso no dudo un momento y corrió a él abrazándolo por la espalda; YooChun sintió como el otro entraba al salón, pero ni tiempo le dio de voltear cuando ya sentía el calor del otro, sus brazos rodeaban todo su pecho, alzó sus manos y acarició las de él, levantó una de ellas y la llevo a sus labios besando esa mano con mucho amor, todo era tan perfecto, o así fue hasta que sintió como el otro estaba sollozando, rápidamente se giro para encararlo y pudo ver sus ojitos todos rojos, delicadamente paso sus pulgares limpiando esas lágrimas traviesas.

- ¿Qué pasa mi niño?

- Chunnie… abrázame por favor – el otro no entendía nada, pero hizo lo que le pidieron, una vez que ya estaban abrazados, pregunto de nuevo

- JunSu ¿por qué estas así… que paso?

- Ayer… discutí con EunHyuk… - el escandaloso seguía sollozando bastante y apenas y se le entendía bien lo que decía – y ya… ya no somos amigos… y eso me duele mucho Chunnie… mucho…

YooChun se hubiera puesto muy feliz de esa noticia, pero eso no era cierto, no por el hecho de que el adefesio ese ya no estuviera con su niño, pero le dolía verlo sufrir, eso realmente le dolía mucho, lo separó un poco de él para verlo a la cara.

- ¿Por qué discutieron?

- Se enojo mucho cuando le conté lo de nosotros… no me comprendió… yo me enoje mucho y nos dijimos de cosas… luego me fui de su casa… no quiero estar con alguien que no comparta conmigo mi felicidad… pero… me duele mucho Chunnie – dijo regresando al pecho del más grande, el otro ahora compendia todo y por lo que veía el amigo de su niño, no solo quería ser su amigo, eso lo molestó un poco y esos celos malditos regresaron, pero no era tiempo de eso, tenía que confortar a su ángel

- Escúchame JunSu, yo se que se arreglaran las cosas, solo es cuestión de que le des un tiempo, tu sigue tus sentimientos y veras que las cosas se pondrán bien

- ¿De veras lo crees Chunnie?

- Claro que si… confía en mí…

- Gracias… - dijo abrazándolo de nuevo – por cierto¿por qué estas de civil… porque no viniste a clases?

- De hecho… – le dijo separándose - …de eso quería hablarte, hoy en unas horas me voy a América

- ¿Co… como que te vas? – dijo el escandaloso asustado

- Si, tengo que ir a ver un asunto con mi padre – la cara de JunSu estaba comenzando a entristecerse aún más si se podía, eso lo notó YooChun por eso aclaró el punto rápido – pero no te preocupes mi niño… estaré de vuelta el Jueves o Viernes, todo depende de la rapidez del asunto que iré a ver…

- ¿Seguro?... no quiero que te vayas, estar sin ti sería la muerte misma…

- Lo se mi ángel… yo me sentiré igual, pero pasará rápido el tiempo ya lo veras… y cuando regrese, te prometo que nos volveremos a amar como aquella noche, todos los días estaré pensando en ti, en tu olor, tu sabor, tu cuerpo, tu boca… - dijo esto último probando esos labios que le sabían a gloria, sin duda se extrañarían mucho, pero siempre los reencuentros son los mejores, y lo aprovecharían al máximo

Las clases terminaron y cada quien se fue para su casa, todos menos ChangMin, que decidido ir a ver a EunHyuk, la situación que le contó Junsu lo dejó algo alterado y ya se imaginaba el porque no había ido a clases; llegó a su destino y le abrieron, subiendo rápidamente a la recámara de su amigo, tocó pero nadie le contestó, así que se atrevió a entrar, cuando se asomó lo vio acostado de lado en su cama, dando la espalda hacía la puerta, se acercó a su amigo y sentándose en la orilla es que le habló.

- EunHyuk…

- Me odia – decía como ido – mi mejor amigo me odia, todo por culpa de un imbecil…

- Se por lo que estas pasando, pero creo que a lo mejor exageraste un poco al decirle todo eso, ya sabes que JunSu lo tiene en un pedestal y pues… con lo que pasó, ahora su universo entero es él… - el otro se giro para verlo directamente

- Pero lo uso, estoy seguro que solo lo utilizó, quería que se diera cuenta del tipo de persona que es, quitarle esa venda de los ojos y que se diera cuenta que no es ese héroe que cree que es…

- Créeme que él también esta sufriendo mucho por esto Eun… pero te entiendo perfectamente, ha de ser duro saber que la persona que amas esta enamorada de otra – el estrambótico se sentó en la cama mientras veía un poco extrañado al otro

- ¿Te ha pasado esto?

- Me esta pasando…

- Entonces es cierto lo que imagine… estas enamorado de JaeJoong…

- Si, así es…

- Que ironía, los dos enamorados de nuestros amigos y ellos enamorados de esos dos bastardos…

- Si… pero en nosotros somos sus amigos y no les fallaremos, de ellos no sabemos sus intenciones… por eso tenemos que seguir a su lado, aunque nos parta el alma…

- Tienes razón… pero ahora JunSu no quiere ni hablarme, le estuve llamando ayer a su casa y no me contestaba, me negó varias veces…

- Se le pasará, ya sabes como es ese cabeza hueca… veras que todo se arreglará…

- Eso espero amigo… eso espero…

Ya era Miércoles por la tarde y como habían quedado, YunHo y JaeJoong fueron al cine a ver "Daisy", una película muy hermosa que le habían recomendado al pelicorto, aunque a Jae casi no le gustaba el cine, esa película le había gustado mucho, ese triángulo amoroso fue excelente, aunque no podía negar que se le soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas.

- No sabía que eras tan sentimental…

- Pues si lo soy un poco… y más con esas situaciones, me identifique mucho con la pintora…

- ¿Sabes?... ella es mi actriz favorita…

- ¿En serio?... es linda… actúa muy bien

- Si… ahora con mayor razón es mi favorita…

- ¿Con mayor razón…. por que?

- Porque te identificas con ella…

- No entiendo…

- Olvídalo – dijo cambiando de tema – ¿oye quieres ir a cenar algo?

- Pues si... estaría bien…

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a…? – en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo, el pelicorto lo contesto - ¿si?... ¿qué cosa dices MyungSu?... si¿donde esta?... ok… ¡¡voy para allá enseguida!!... gracias… - YunHo colgó inmediatamente, se le veía realmente afligido

- ¿Qué pasa YunHo?

- Me habló el mayordomo de mi casa… tengo que irme Jae, lo siento… - el pelicorto comenzó a caminar con dirección a su coche

- Espera… ¿pero que paso?

- "Ella" esta en el hospital… - dijo subiéndose

- ¿Ella?... ¿quién es ella?

- ¡¡Mi hermana!!... esta grave en el hospital…

- Por Dios… yo… voy contigo… - YunHo se lo pensó un momento pero aceptó

- Ok... sube… - y los dos se fueron con dirección al hospital

Cuando llegaron bajaron corriendo del coche y fueron a recepción para que les dijeran que pasaba con la hermana del pelicorto, en eso estaban cuando la madre de YunHo apareció.

- ¡¡Hijo!! – decía la señora llorando

- Madre… ¿qué paso¿como esta JiHye?

- Están atendiéndola… - no dejaba de sollozar – de nuevo hijo, paso de nuevo…

- ¿Pero como esta ella?... ¿esta estable¿que paso esta vez?

- Lo mismo, yo creía que ya no lo hacía, parecía que no lo estaba haciendo de nuevo… mi niña, esos malditos la volvieron a meter en eso…

- Cálmate mamá, veras que ella saldrá de esto pronto…

- Si hijo… confiemos que así sea…

Pasó como una hora y aún no salían a decir nada del estado de la hermana del pelicorto, este ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, más que nada ansioso, pero más tranquilo, confiaba y rezaba porque todo saliera bien; salió a tomar un poco de aire al patio central que tenía el hospital, se sentó a la orilla de la fuente que había, Jae llegó a su lado, en toda esa hora no había dicho palabra alguna, comprendía la angustia que estaba pasando YunHo y su familia, pero realmente no entendía que había pasado, el pelicorto notó esto y decidió aclarar su duda.

- Mi hermanita tiene problemas con las drogas… todo empezó hace un año cuando… cuando ella se enamoró de DongHae… – el pelinegro abrió en demasía los ojos¿qué tenía que ver eso con DongHae? - …mira te contaré desde el principio… yo no soy originario de Seoul, mi familia es de Gwangju y la familia de DongHae igual, nosotros nos conocemos desde chicos, mi papá comenzó a hacer fortuna y fue que nos vinimos para Seoul, de hecho eso de que nos vinimos es relativo, porque generalmente mis padres nunca están, de hecho fue una suerte que mi madre estuviera aquí esta noche, en fin el caso es que cuando llegamos aquí hace como 2 años y medio, entre a la misma escuela en que casualmente iba DongHae, seguimos la amistad, ahí conocí a YooChun también; lo comento porque después de un año de amistad su padre se hizo embajador de Korea en EU y me invitó a ir en unas vacaciones para allá con él, me fui alrededor de 3 meses, luego por motivos personales YooChun decidió no vivir allá y se regreso conmigo, cuando volvimos es que entramos a la preparatoria, de nuevo DongHae iba en la misma que yo, de hecho llegó a llevarse un poco con YooChun, todo iba muy bien la verdad, hasta que un día hubo una fiesta en mi casa, ya sabes cuando los gatos no están, los ratones hacen fiesta; el caso es que pues fue quien quiso, gente que ni yo conocía, pero entonces en esa maldita fiesta… - YunHo se detuvo un poco para agarrar fuerza ya que la voz se le estaba comenzando a entrecortar

- YunHo… si te lastima tanto no sigas, en verdad no hay… - fue interrumpido

- No Jae… quiero que lo sepas, así te convences también de una vez que no tengo nada que ver con DongHae y el porque te digo que es muy peligroso…

- ¿Me estas tratando de decir que…?

- DongHae fue a esa fiesta también con unos amigos, unos que yo no conocía y que no eran ni del colegio, pero no me importó en ese momento, pero fui un tonto, todo fue mi culpa… esos desgraciados le ofrecieron tachas a mi hermanita, ella no sabía de eso y aceptó, comenzó a consumirlas y se volvió adicta a ellas… DongHae estaba ahí y no hizo nada, sus amigos se las ofrecieron y él no hizo nada… a mi hermana desde siempre le gustó él, y ella se fió de que si él no decía nada, es que no era nada malo…

- ¡¡Por Dios!!

- Cuando me enteré fui a poner las cosas claras con él y me dijo que él no tenía la culpa, que mi hermana sola veía los medios para conseguirla, pero que si yo aceptaba un trato con él, podía hacer que nadie le vendiera nada y así tratar de controlar su adicción…

- ¿Por qué tiene tanta influencia?

- La familia de DongHae es traficante… tiene mucho dinero y los medios para hacer que mucha gente haga lo que deseen

- ¿Siempre ha sido así?

- No, después de mi viaje a EU es que me enteré que acaban de entrar a eso… DongHae no consume nada, pero saca provecho de eso…

- Ya veo… ¿y cual fue el trato que te propuso? – YunHo cerró los ojos bajando la cabeza un poco, realmente eso no quería decírselo a Jae, le daba vergüenza pero no quería que se llevara una mala imagen de él

- Me propuso que yo fuera su amante, dijo que si no accedía a todas su "complacencias", mi hermana pagaría los platos rotos... – Jae se levantó de golpe por la impresión

- ¡¡Eso es asqueroso!!

- Lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo, mi hermana es lo más preciado para mí…

- Te entiendo… pero entonces ¿eso quiere decir que ahora… ella está así porque DongHae retiró la "protección"?

- Es lo más seguro…

- Entonces ¿ya no ha cumplido con el trato?

- Hasta ese día en el antro lo hacía, por eso me viste besándome con él, pero juro que a mi me desagrada toda esa situación… por eso soy así, soy una porquería de persona, por mi culpa mi hermana está así y por eso estoy así yo…

- YunHo… - el pelinegro abrazó muy fuerte al otro para reconfortarlo, realmente era algo muy duro todo lo que había vivido, pero algo no entendía - ¿por qué YunHo ya no siguió con el trato, que lo hizo desistir? – oye pero… bueno me alegro que ya no siguieras en esa porquería de trato, pero ¿por qué dices que hasta esa noche lo hiciste… porque ya no? – el pelicorto se separo del otro y lo miró directamente a los ojos

- Porque aparte de mi hermana, encontré a otra persona que también es importante para mí y a la cual también quiero proteger… - Jae estaba ido, no podía despegar su mirada de la del otro – encontré a esa persona a la cual le puedo decir "te amo, eres lo más hermoso de mi vida, quiero estar contigo por siempre" ¿recuerdas?

- S… si…

- Jae yo…

- Hijo… - la madre del pelicorto llegaba en ese momento, el otro al escuchar su nombre fue al encuentro con ella

- ¿Qué paso mamá… como esta mi hermana?

- Gracias a Dios esta bien, salió de peligro, ya la desintoxicaron ahora solo esta en observación… ya puedes estar tranquilo hijo, tenemos que resolver esto cuanto antes, no puede seguir así, hablaré con tu padre y veremos que medida tomar…

- Me parece muy bien mamá…

- Bien… ahora vete a la casa por favor, mañana tienes escuela…

- Mamá ve a descansar tú, yo me quedo con mi hermana…

- No, me quiero quedar con mi niña… además yo se cuanto te afecta esto hijo… por favor vete a la casa, ella está fuera de peligro…

- Ok mamá… buenas noches…

- Buenas noches hijo… - la señora vió al pelinegro – buenas noches JaeJoong y gracias por acompañar a mi hijo, realmente necesita de mucha compañía…

- No hay de que señora, buenas noches…

Los dos salieron del hospital y se subieron al coche del pelicorto, este estaba a punto de arrancar, pero la mano de Jae detuvo dicha acción…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me voy a ir contigo…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Tú mamá tiene razón, necesitas estar con alguien que te haga compañía… y yo quiero estar contigo…

- Jae en serio no es necesario, mañana hay clases y…

- No me importa… solo quiero estar contigo… - Jae no despegaba la mirada del rostro del otro – YunHo… ¿quién es esa persona especial y que tiene que ver con DongHae?... necesito saberlo… - el pelicorto cerró un momento los ojos y con una sonrisa respondió

- Ese desgraciado se atrevió a tocar a esa persona y le di su merecido… Jae esa persona… ¡¡eres tú!! – el pelinegro no podía creer lo que el otro decía ¿en serió era él?... entonces ¿si era correspondido? se sentía el más feliz del mundo, así que esbozo una gran sonrisa

- Eso es todo lo que quería saber… esta vez si podré recordarlo…

- ¿A que te refie…? – pero la frase no fue completada porque los labios del pelinegro invadieron los del otro, primero suavemente para ir aumentando la presión poco a poco; YunHo sostuvo de la nuca a Jae para profundizar aún más el beso mientras que las manos de él descansaban en el pecho del pelicorto, no sabía que había pasado la otra vez, de seguro el alcohol, pero en esta ocasión, el beso fue muy diferente, ya que los labios de Jae sabían muy bien donde posarse para hacer de ese beso una verdadera delicia, después de unos minutos por fin se separaron, ambos con la sonrisa bien marcada en sus labios ahora enrojecidos por el acto amoroso que acaban de pasar

- ¿Seguro que esta ocasión si lo recordaras?

- Completamente… como quiero recordar para siempre esta noche…

Más que una sugerencia, había sido una propuesta, la cual el pelicorto no iba a renegar; así que se pusieron en marcha esperando que esa noche fuera a ser realmente, SU NOCHE…

CONTUNUARÁ….


	9. Bonus Track 1: HUG

**Bonus Track 1: HUG**

Septiembre, típico mes que nos recuerda que las clases están por comenzar, las mañanas son todo un revuelo ya que los jóvenes están a escasos dos días de comenzar sus cursos escolares y tienen que aprovechar las vacaciones al máximo; algunos deciden ir a plazas comerciales a pasear con sus amigos, otros a irse a las arcadas a pasar lo que es su último fin de semana libre; pero hay otros que no tienen en mente ninguna de esas actividades, prefieren pasar esos días haciendo lo mejor que saben hacer… dormir, ese es el caso de Kim JunSu quien estaba profundamente dormido en su cama toda hecha bolas, o así fue hasta que su madre entró a su recamara haciendo un alboroto.

- ¡¡JUNSU!!... es casi medio día¿qué haces aún dormidote?, en este momento te levantas jovencito y te metes a bañar, tienes que arreglar todo para el Lunes – dijo la mujer mientras levantaba unas cuantas cosas del suelo; el muchacho solo se removía en su cama haciendo leves gemiditos que indicaban que aún estaba en el reino de Morfeo - ¡¡lo digo en serio JunSu, no me hagas enfadar!! – se acerco a él y lo comenzó a sacudir del hombro hasta que por fin el durmiente abrió los ojos

- ¡¡Mmmm… mamá déjame dormir un rato más¿no ves que no he podido conciliar el sueño en estas últimas 5 noches? – comentó girándose y quedando boca abajo ante la mirada curiosa de su progenitora

- ¿Y eso porque… acaso sufres de insomnio?

- Mmm no… solo que los nervios me están matando – contestó mas dormido que despierto

- ¿Nervios… es por tu entrada a la preparatoria Godeung Hakgyo? – JunSu por fin alzó el rostro mirando a su madre

- Sip… esa escuela es de puro muchacho rico¿qué tal si me tratan mal por no ser como ellos, o que comiencen a insultar a mi familia por que no es como las de ellos?

- Hijo, no pienses en esas cosas, eso no ocurrirá – la señora se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo – tu eres un chico con un ángel que encanta a cualquiera, tienes tu carácter, eso es cierto, pero tu forma de ser hechiza, caes bien con solo verte; y eso es mucho más importante que todo el dinero hijo, eres buena persona y eso hará que la gente te quiera mucho, tengas o no una familia millonaria

- ¡¡Tienes razón mami!! – JunSu abrazó a su madre la cual le regalaba una sonrisa, su familia era lo mas preciado que tenía y no le importaba que fuera rica o pobre, era suya y así como estaba era feliz - … pero admito que de todas formas me pongo muy nervioso – dijo separándose de ella y viéndola a los ojos – Ma'… ¿no has visto esas películas donde a los becados los tratan mal, los golpean y en unas ocasiones hasta los matan?

- ¡¡Válgame el cielo… Kim JunSu ya no veras más televisión jovencito, te están afectando psicológicamente!! – dijo la señora con el seño fruncido y levantándose de la cama

- ¡¡Hay ma' no seas exagerada!!... – JunSu se levantó de la cama y agarró ropa del armario – …además es tu culpa que yo sea así, si no me hubieras tirado de la cama tal vez seria un chico normal – dijo mientras corría al baño esquivando un almohadazo

- ¡¡Pero ya veras mal agradecido… vas a querer que te haga tus hot cakes!! – la señora salió de la recamara sonriendo, la verdad no estaba enfadada, le encantaba el humor de su hijo, de hecho lo adoraba y era al que tenía cerca, ya que el gemelo de JunSu estaba estudiando en otra ciudad gracias a una beca; sin más la madre del escandaloso bajó a la cocina, ya pensaría en como hacerle una venganza inocente a su hijo.

En el centro comercial un chico caminaba viendo aparadores, necesitaba algunas cosas para la entrada al colegio nuevo, generalmente "sus sirvientes" se ofrecían a hacer las cosas por él, pero eso de "subordinado y subordinante" jamás le había gustado, así que siempre terminaba haciendo las cosas por el mismo; en eso estaba cuando escucho algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

- No mamá… si mamá… estaré bien, tú sigue filmando tu película tranquila, YunWo estará conmigo en la casa, así que no estaré solo… si lo se, pero ya era hora de que me quedara estable en un lugar ¿no?... quiero terminar de estudiar algún día… si… en la noche te marcó… ¡¡te quiero!!... bye – un chico de cabello castaño oscuro colgaba su celular aparentemente fastidiado; el otro chico que escucho toda la conversación se acercó a él dudoso…

- ¿HyukJae?... ¿Lee HyukJae? – el mencionado volteó repentinamente al escuchar su nombre, enfrente de él un muchacho delgado y alto lo miraba como analizándolo y examinándolo; él también lo miró fijamente hasta que lo reconoció

- No puedo creerlo… ¡¡Shim ChangMin!!... cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo… - HyukJae lo abrazó efusivamente, el otro contestó de la misma forma

- Si… desde el primer año de secundaria que no sabía nada de ti, te fuiste con tu madre a distintos lugares de Asia y ya no supimos nada de ti…

- Ya sabes, tener una madre actriz y ser menor de edad no te permite mucha libertad, pero bueno… ahora ya estoy de regreso a donde debo de estar y pues a seguir mi vida normal, como debió ser siempre jejeje…

- Ti siempre tan ocurrente… hablas como si ya fueras mayor de edad… había olvidado que eras el payasito de las clases…

- Y a mi que tu eras el inteligente y siempre centrado en todo… - los dos se miraban con una enorme sonrisa, habían sido muy buenos amigos, pero las circunstancias los había alejados bastante

- Y dime… ¿entraste a alguna preparatoria?

- Oye… la pregunta ofende jajaja… por supuesto que entre, yo seguí mis estudios normales, solo que cada año era en un lugar diferente, pero nunca me atrase, así que seguimos iguales… al menos que tu inteligencia te haya vuelto erudito y ahora ya estés en la universidad a los 16 años…

- No, no es para tanto, me gusta llegar la vida con calma, aunque no te niego que podría hacerlo… - los dos se soltaron a carcajadas, todos los que pasaban se le quedaban viendo como si fueran apestados - ¿y en que prepa estas?

- En la Godeung Hakgyo

- ¿En serio?... ¡¡yo también entre a esa!!

- Excelente, entonces lo más seguro es que nos toque juntos, o al menos te veré todos los días

- Si, así parece que será… pues yo ando aquí comprando unas cosas para el colegio, supongo que tu también…

- No, de hecho vine a distraerme, no tengo nada que hacer

- Entonces acompáñame, así podemos seguir conversando un poco – así los dos siguieron recorriendo la plaza entre risas y recuerdos

JunSu iba saliendo de su casa con un enorme puchero, su madre lo despedía en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa…

- Despídete de tu madre como se debe JunSu

- Adiós mamá – regreso el chico tras sus pasos para darle un beso mientras la miraba reprochadoramente

- No me mires así jovencito, tu te lo buscaste por ser respondón con tu madre

- Pero verduras hervidas de desayuno es un castigo muy fuerte TT…

- Sabía que te dolería… así que me la debías, no rezongue y ya váyase a lo que tiene que hacer…

- Bueno ma'… adiós --

Así el chico escandaloso se fue rumbo al centro comercial, aún le hacían falta muchas cosas que comprar…

Después de un par de horas, HyukJae y ChangMin seguían dando vueltas, hasta que se detuvieron en una fuente de sodas a pedir unas malteadas, una vez que se las dieron fueron a una tienda de música, HyukJae quería un disco desde hace un tiempo y ahora era el momento ideal para adquirirlo.

- Mira ChangMin, este grupo es genial, son unos raperos excelentes que conocí en China hace unos meses, y me enteré que aquí vendían el disco y ahora lo tengo que tener 0

- ¿Raperos?... pues en verdad que gustos tan raros… yo prefiero las baladas o la música clásica, relaja mucho…

- Pareces abuelito, pero bueno cada quien sus gustos

Siguieron mirando la tienda, cuando ChangMin vio unas revistas y notó que salía un reportaje de la mamá de su amigo

- Oye… ¿tu madre esta saliendo con Daniel Dae Kim?

- Oo ¿QUUUEEE? a ver dame eso – le quita la revista y comienza a leer, conforme seguía la lectura se iba poniendo más molesto, una vez que terminó la dejo en su lugar de mala gana – ¡¡¡Todo lo que dice esa revista es basura, mi madre no sale con ese tipo, todo es mentira!!!…

- Pero no te pongas así amigo, ya sabes como son los medios, amarillistas a más no poder

- Pues no me importa, pero que con mi madre no se metan

Por el enojo se dio la vuelta muy brusco, chocando con una persona la cual fue bañada totalmente por la malteada que HyukJae llevaba en las manos.

- ¡¡OOhh perdona, no fue mi intención!! – se disculpó HyukJae inclinándose un poco

- ¡¡Estúpido… a ver si te fijas por donde vas!! – el chico se enderezó viendo al otro chico que lo estaba insultando, había sido un accidente, no tenía que ponerse así, eso lo hizo enojarse más de lo que ya estaba

- ¡¡Oye no tienes que hablarme así, ya te pedí disculpas¿acaso nunca has tenido un accidente así?

- No, la verdad no adefesio… yo si me fijo por donde voy y no estoy de idiota baboseando…

- Hey, no tienes porque insultar a mi amigo, no es para tanto – intervino ChangMin al ver que las cosas se comenzaban a poner mas duras

- Mira no te metas niño, ahora por culpa de este, estoy todo manchado de leche…

- ¿Pues sabes que?... existe el agua y el jabón por si no estabas enterado, no creo que te derritas por esto – contesto HyukJae

- Te juro que te…

- ¡¡YooChun¿qué haces? – un chico alto llegaba a un lado del otro que había sido bañado por la malteada

- ¿Qué hago?... este imbécil me baño todo de leche, ahora estoy todo pegajoso por su culpa y todavía se pone altanero

- Pues te pedí disculpas y tú comenzaste a insultarme…

- Ya veo… pero YooChun, no es para tanto, el que estés enojado no te da el derecho de desquitarte con el primero que se te pase enfrente, ya olvídalo y ve a lavarte

- No eres mi padre YunHo, deja de comportarte como tal

- Pues deja de ser tan niño… - sin mas que decir, YooChun se dio media vuelta y se fue buscando un baño donde poder lavar la torpeza del otro muchacho; su amigo volteo a ver a los otros dos – discúlpenlo, ha pasado por cosas duras y anda de un genio muy fuerte últimamente, en su nombre disculpas por su actitud… nos vemos – y así se fue tras su amigo; los otros dos lo vieron irse

- O sea… ¿viste?... que tipo tan odioso, juro que si lo vuelvo a ver le parto la cara…

- Mmm si, se comporto muy mal, pero pues su amigo dijo que pasaba por momentos duros, es normal, tú también estabas irritado y por eso reaccionaste así…

- Pues si, pero de todas formas, que mal me cayó ese tipo…

- Ya olvídalo, mejor sigamos buscando lo que me hace falta, no me gustaría llegar al colegio y recordar que olvide algo…

- Esta bien, vamos

JunSu ya había salido de varias tiendas, solo le faltaba conseguir un libro y se podría regresar a su casa a comer como Dios manda y a dormir, pero la naturaleza llamaba y antes de ir a la librería, tenía que hacer parada obligatoria en el WC; así que todo desesperado buscaba donde estaban los baños, juraba que si no lo encontraba, le valdría un comino y haría sus necesidades en alguno de los arriates del centro comercial, pero la suerte estaba de su lado y encontró el mentado baño; entró e hizo lo propio, mientras estaba "descargando su necesidad" escucho que alguien entraba al baño, solo esperaba que su "descarga" no fuera muy notoria para la persona que acaba de entrar, sino que vergüenza.

Después de unos minutos, no escucho ruidos, así que supuso que ya no había nadie, terminó y salio del cubículo pero al hacerlo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a alguien en los lavabos, no precisamente porque hubiera escuchado, no porque hubiera olido, ni mucho menos porque esa persona estuviera lavando su camisa; sino que fue porque este se la había quitado para dicha acción; el muchacho que tenía enfrente tenia la complexión perfecta, su rostro era divino y no sabía porque estaba pensando esas cosas de otro chico, pero no le importaba, JunSu estaba literalmente en lo que se le dice "en la baba".

Se quedó estático a un lado de la puerta del cubículo sin dejar de mirarlo, era increíble como en un segundo había llamado totalmente su atención; una vez que el chico terminó de lavar su camisa, la exprimió y sacudió un poco, se notaba que estaba molesto, y esa expresión le encantó a JunSu, sentía que lo hacia ver "sexy"; el escandaloso quiso acercarse a él con el pretexto de ayudarle y si era posible de darle su camisa, pero escucho que abrían la puerta y por acción refleja se metió de nuevo al cubículo, escuchando la conversación que se daba entre ese chico sexy y quien quiera que haya entrado.

- ¡¡Vaya, creí que no llegarías nunca!!

- No exageres, tuve que ir a comprarte una, ya que no creo que al señorito se le antoje ir por el centro comercial con la camisa empapada…

- Pues tienes mucha razón, pero esta camisa es de mis favoritas y no la tiraré por culpa de ese imbécil…

- Mira, ya deja de maldecir, fue un accidente y punto, olvídalo no vale la pena

- Mmm, tienes razón, pero te juro que me dio mucho coraje…

- Ya te dije porque es que reaccionaste así, tu no eres de los que explotan tan fácil cuando estas viendo las circunstancias, solo que este momento si fue bastante inoportuno que pasara ese incidente

- Ya YunHo por favor, ya mejor olvídalo, apurémonos que tengo que terminar de comprar lo que me hace falta de mi departamento

- Te dije que podías hacerlo con calma y mientras quedarte en mi casa a vivir…

- Sabes que no me gusta estar de arrimado ni nada, puedo estar en mi departamento, así que eso haré…

- Pero YooChun…

- Andando…

Sin más los dos chicos salieron del baño, YunHo prácticamente siguiendo al otro que se había salido sin decir nada más; cuando JunSu se aseguró de que estaba solo, salio del cubículo y descargando un fuerte suspiro es que sonrió…

- Así que te llamas YooChun… ojala te vuelva a ver algún día, rogaré porque así sea… - murmuraba mientras un señor iba entrando al baño, escucho que JunSu hablaba solo, así que lo vio raro; el escandaloso solo se ruborizo mientras reía nerviosamente como tonto al mismo tiempo que iba saliendo del baño, tenía que darse prisa, aún le faltaba un libro por comprar.

Por fin el fin de semana había terminado, y con esto llegó el Lunes, el "esperado" primer día de clases había llegado, la preparatoria Godeung Hakgyo comenzaba a recibir a sus alumnos, entre ellos JunSu, el cual estaba parado enfrente de la puerta viendo el enorme edificio que era el colegio, o al menos la fachada, ya se imaginaba que era un monstruo por dentro; seguía muy nervioso, pero tomando valor es que por fin entro a la instalación.

Se dirigió a la dirección después de darle mil vueltas al colegio, ya estaba cansado y eso que apenas el día comenzaba; después de preguntarle a miles de muchachos por fin llegó a su destino, tocando la puerta es que le dieron paso, una secretaria lo recibió, de hecho era la única mujer que había visto desde que entró, lo hizo sentarse un momento hasta que se acercó un hombre que tenía cara de buena persona.

- Tu debes ser Kim JunSu… - dijo mientras el otro asentía – yo soy el profesor Yoo Young Jin, imparto la materia de música, espero que en mi clase te comportes bien

- Claro que si señor, me encanta la música, tenga por seguro que será mi favorita

- Eso espero… ahora puedes pasar a ver al director, quería hablar contigo antes de comenzar las clases…

- Si, muchas gracias… con permiso

El escandaloso caminó hasta el privado del director, pidiendo permiso es que entró, vio a un hombre de apariencia malhumorada, si ese era el director y su cara reflejaba su carácter, era seguro que tendría algunos problemas en su estadía por ese colegio.

- Adelante muchacho… toma asiento por favor – este acató la orden, ya que estaba sentado, el director procedió a hablar – como debes de saberlo, mi nombre es Lee Soo Man y soy el director y fundador de esta institución, este es un colegio el cual se destaca por sus excelentes alumnos, todos los que salen de aquí tienen una vida prácticamente asegurada con buenos puestos y empleos… - todo el sermón que el director estaba dando ponían aún más nervioso a JunSu¿acaso quería decirle a última hora que no era digno de estar ahí? – tu estas aquí gracias a una beca deportiva, el fútbol es uno de los deportes que más caracterizan al colegio, así que te pido que des lo mejor de ti sino me veré en la penosa necesidad de retirar tu beca… - ahora si que JunSu estaba sudando, aún ni pisaba un salón de clases y prácticamente ya lo estaban sentenciando, quería salir corriendo; el director notó esto y es que hizo una aclaración – pero tranquilo, tengo fe en ti y se que lo harás bien, no mucho entran aquí por error, si estas ahora becado es porque realmente eres bueno en lo que haces…

- Si… muchas gracias señor, no lo defraudaré

- Se que así será… ahora ve a clases, nos estaremos viendo seguido JunSu, yo soy el titular de tu grado, así que estaremos en contacto muchas veces; tu salón es el 101… por cierto en unos minutos pasa con la secretaria para que te de un papel relacionado con tu beca que tus padres deben firmar…

- Si señor, con su permiso me retiro…

El escandaloso salió por fin de la dirección soltando todo el aire que tenía retenido, en verdad que ese hombre inspiraba miedo; ya sabiendo su salón se dispuso a ir para allá, esperando que su estancia en ese colegio fuera realmente bueno, pero antes buscaría el baño, sus nervios lo estaban traicionando.

Afuera de los salones ChangMin y HyukJae se habían encontrado, conversaban un rato en lo que las clases comenzaban, realmente iba a ser muy divertido estar en el mismo colegio.

- Me lleva… que mala suerte que no nos tocara en el mismo salón, me hubiera sentido mejor si estuviéramos juntos…

- Ya no te quejes, si venimos a estudiar, no a estar platicando, para eso están los recesos y ahí nos podremos ver…

- ¿Te han dicho que eres un nerd?

- Si… ¡¡tú!!

- Pues que poco valor tienen todos los demás si solo yo te lo he dicho…

- Bueno, ya deja de quejarte y entremos a clases de una vez, te veré en el receso

- Ok, nos vemos al rato… bye

HyukJae se fue a su respectiva aula y el más alto entro a la suya, una vez que entró se sentó en uno de los pupitres, por ser primer día de clases y estar en primer año, cada quien agarraba el lugar que quería; una vez sentado, comenzó a ver todo su salón, a sus nuevos compañeros, con suerte conocería a alguien, pero no fue así, todos eran unos desconocidos, ahora realmente lamentaba que HyukJae no estuviera en su salón.

Cuando JunSu encontró el baño después de unos minutos entro, lo primero que escucho fue un montón de maldiciones, se acercó un poco para ver que ocurría y pudo ver a un chico de cabello castaño recargado contra la pared diciendo improperios contra sabrá Dios que cosa; JunSu se caracterizó siempre por ser un curioso, y esta no sería la excepción, así que se acercó a él a ver que ocurría.

- Disculpa¿tienes algún problema… hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? – el otro chico volteó a verlo con cara mal humorada, pero esta se quitó al instante, la sonrisa que traía el otro era para alegrar a cualquiera, aunque debía de admitir que estaba sorprendido; poniendo cara ruda es que le contestó

- Sinceramente no es nada que te importe, así que te conviene regresar por donde viniste…

- ¿Sabes algo?... no creo que pueda irme tranquilo sabiendo que alguien tiene un problema, lo siento pero no soy así, así que aunque te este fastidiando, te ayudaré… - el otro chico lo vio detenidamente y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas¿pero que diablos le estaba pasando?, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza es que le dio la espalda

- Veo que eres alguien de decisiones… aunque prácticamente te esté corriendo no te vas… ¿cómo te llamas?

- Kim JunSu… ¿y tu?

- Lee HyukJae – la cara de JunSu se torno dudosa mientras lo observaba - ¿qué?

- No tienes cara de llamarte así…

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo?

- Lo siento, pero tienes cara de otra persona, no de llamarte HyukJae, ese nombre es como para alguien muy agraciado…

- ¿ME STAS DICIENDO QUE ESTOY FEO? ÒÓ

- No… solo que ese nombre no combina contigo, pareces más como WoJae o JaeWo… no, no… espera… ya lo tengo… ¡¡TIENES CARA DE EUNHYUK!!

- Me acabas de desgraciar mi nombre TT

- No, o sea no te dejaras de llamar así solo porque yo lo digo, aunque si me lo permites… ¿puedo llamarte EunHyuk? – el otro chico se le quedo mirando, o sea su nombre es su nombre y punto, no tiene porque venir un fulano X a decirle como llamarse, pero no sabia el porque esa sonrisa que le daba el otro chico lo hacían acceder, no podía negarle el llamarlo así

- Ok… --… puedes llamarme así

- ¡¡Que alegría!! 0

- Y a todo esto… ¿en que grado vas?

- En primero… ¿y tu?

- También…

- Excelente… oye me tengo que ir, las clases están por comenzar, ya hasta las ganas se me fueron… nos vemos luego EunHyuk… bye bye…

JunSu salió corriendo del baño dejando a HyukJae mirando el camino por el cual se había marchado, no sabía bien porque, pero ese chico le había llamado mucho la atención, definitivamente su enojo había aminorado y todo por hablar con ese chico escandaloso, en el receso lo buscaría para saber un poco más de él, sentía que podían ser muy buenos amigos.

ChangMin sacó un libro de su mochila y comenzó a ojearlo en lo que muchos de sus compañeros entraban, realmente no le importaba lo que los demás hicieran; comenzó a escuchar unas carcajadas cerca de su lugar, no era alguien curioso, pero realmente eran muy sonoras e imposibles de ignorar, volteo para ver de que se trataba y vio a dos muchachos, uno alto y otro de estatura regular, estaban molestando a otro chico, se notaba enseguida que serian los problemáticos del salón, ignorándolos olímpicamente es que regresó a su lectura o así fue hasta que alguien toco su hombro al otro lado de donde había escuchado el escándalo.

- Disculpa… ¿sabes si este lugar esta ocupado?

- No… no que yo sepa, pero me parece que no es así

- Ok… muchas gracias

- No hay de que… – ChangMin se le quedo viendo a ese chico que le había preguntado, se veía buena gente, pero a leguas se notaba que estaba súper nervioso, algo que el chico alto tenía era modales y si iba a ser su compañero y además vecino de puesto, lo mejor era presentarse - … mucho gusto… mi nombre es Shim ChangMin… ¿el tuyo?

- Yo… yo me llamo Kim JunSu, un placer – le extendió la mano la cual fue contestada con la del otro

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro…

- ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? – JunSu se puso todo rojo¿acaso se le notaba mucho?, además ese chico lo examinaba con ojo analítico, ahora si que temía lo que podrían penar todos de él

- Yo… bueno, la verdad es que…

- Vamos… no pasa nada, puedes confiar en mi¿algún problema con algo del colegio?

- No, la verdad no… lo que pasa es que pues… esta escuela es de puro chico adinerado y yo… pues yo no lo soy, yo… tengo una beca deportiva y…

- ¿Crees que me importa eso? – interrumpió el otro

- ¿Co… como?

- La gente no se rige por el dinero, se rige por lo que es, así que olvida ese temor… claro habrá algunos que pueden hacer comentarios hirientes sobre eso, pero esas son las personas que no valen la pena…

- Si… tienes razón…

- Bien… espero que podamos ser amigos JunSu

- Claro con mucho gusto - JunSu se tranquilizó bastante, ese chico era una muy buena persona, ya podría irlo conociendo poco a poco.

Las primeras horas dieron su fin y ahora era tiempo del receso, JunSu salió al patio para ver que más tenía el colegio, en verdad era enorme, esperaba en serio encontrar amistades ahí; después de unos minutos de estar dando vueltas se detuvo bajo un árbol para tomar un poco de sombra cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

- ¡¡JunSu!!

- ¡¡EunHyuk… holaaaaa!!

- ¿EunHyuk? – preguntó ChangMin

- Si… así me dice --… - volteó a ver al escandaloso – mira JunSu, este es ChangMin…

- Si, va conmigo en el salón, de hecho es mi vecino de pupitre jejeje

- ¿En serio?... oye que bien, que suerte que estén juntos…

- ¿Y como es que tu conoces a JunSu? – preguntó ChangMin

- Me lo tope hace rato antes de que comenzaran las clases…

- Si, a él me lo encontré en el baño y ahí nos presentamos, pero le decía que su nombre no iba como para él, así que le queda mejor Eunhyuk… ¿no crees lo mismo? – ChangMin se estaba aguantando la risa, o sea no tenían ni tres horas de colegio y ya este chico le decía a su amigo como quería

- Si, opino lo mismo… ¿verdad EUNHYUK? Jajajaja – el mencionado solo miraba a ChangMin con reproche, ya se las pagaría

- Búrlate, no me importa… - se giró dándole la espalda al más alto, el otro seguía riéndose, así estuvieron los dos hasta que Junsu comentó

- A todo esto… ¿por qué estabas enojado y diciendo mil palabrotas en el baño hace un rato? – ChangMin dejó de reír¿HyukJae había estado enojado? eso tenía que escucharlo; el mencionado volteo y solo dio un suspiro quejumbroso

- Lo que pasa es que en mi salón va un tipo odioso… ¿a que no adivinas de quien se trata ChangMin?... es el mismo estúpido que estaba el otro día en la plaza, el de la malteada…

- ¡¡No me digas!!... eso si es mala suerte… ¿y como se comporto contigo?

- Pues no me dijo nada… bueno solo ahorita cuando íbamos saliendo murmuro algo así de "el adefesio" o algo así… ya me hicieron acordarme de eso… maldito tipo ¬¬

- Lo siento… no sabía que algo había ocurrido… oigan tengo que ir al baño, hace rato por platicar con Eun no hice mis necesidades y ya me regresaron las ganas… emmm ¿puedo reunirme con ustedes de nuevo ahorita que regrese?

- Junsu – HyukJae lo agarro de los hombros – entiende esto… no tienes que pedirnos permiso, eres nuestro compañero y serás nuestro amigo, por supuesto que puedes reunirte con nosotros cuando vuelvas... y si no lo haces, nosotros te iremos a buscar y traerte de la orejotas… ¿entendido?

- Jejeje ok… entonces voy y vengo… - el escandaloso se fue a hacer sus necesidades, los otros dos amigos se quedaron esperándolo

- Es buen chico… - comentó ChangMin - … esta algo loco, pero es buena gente, estuve platicando con él hace un rato y de verdad es muy simpático…

- Si, se le nota… me cayó bien apenas lo vi – ChangMin lo volteó a ver de forma extraña - ¿Qué?

- ¡Estas sonriendo EunHyuk!

- ¡¡Oyeeeee!!... solo a él le di autorización de llamarme así… y ¿qué tiene que sonría?

- Nada… EUNHYUK jajajajaja…

- Creo que no lograré que dejes de llamarme así ¿verdad?

- No…

- Ammm --…

JunSu llegó corriendo al baño, aguantarse desde hace rato le estaba afectando, y sabia que eso hacía daño al riñón o eso decía su madre, así que más rápido corrió; entró y se acercó a uno de los mingitorios bajándose el cierre de volada y comenzando a descargar su necesidad.

- ¡¡Aahh… juro que esto, dormir y comer es el placer más grande del mundo!!... bueno, aunque dicen que el sexo lo es también… ¿cuándo será que pruebe ese placer?... ojala que pronto --… aunque porque me hago tonto, no tengo a nadie con quien probarlo ni con quien tenga ganas de probarlo – volteo su mirada hacia abajo – ¡¡creo que estamos solos tu y yo amigo!!

Recargó su cabeza en la pared en lo que terminaba de vaciar su vejiga cuando escucho como el mingitorio de junto era utilizado, nervioso por el hecho de que posiblemente alguien lo había escuchado en su monólogo es que volteó a ver de quien se trataba; grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el chico que estaba a su lado era el mismo que había visto en el baño en el centro comercial, YooChun recordaba que se llamaba; inconcientemente su vista se poso en el perfil del de a lado, con y sin camisa se veía terriblemente sexy, JunSu no sabía porque pensaba todo eso, nunca le había sucedido algo así, pero era imposible no pensar cosas demasiado "adulantes" viendo a ese muchacho.

Su vista recorría todo el cuerpo del de junto, desde el perfil de su rostro, su oreja, su hombro… fue repasando cada parte de él, hasta que su vista lo traicionó quedándose en cierta parte de su anatomía que en ese momento estaba liberando la necesidad del chico; cuando la razón volvió a él, regresó su vista al frente sintiendo un calor que le invadía todo el rostro, sin duda estaba sonrojado, pero como no estarlo después de haber visto cierta parte privada del otro y haber tenido imágenes mentales de él con esa zona que no debió de haber visto.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos para tratar de calmarse, su corazón latía muy aprisa, eso no debería de estarlo pensando y mucho menos sintiendo, una cierta ansiedad lo comenzaba a invadir y sintió como su "amiguito" estaba comenzando a despertar; tenía rato que había terminado de hacer del baño, pero desde que notó que YooChun estaba a un lado de él, no se había movido ni un centímetro, seguía con el cierre abajo como si siguiera haciendo sus necesidades, cuando desde hace rato había terminado. Escucho como el zipper del de junto era subido y como este se dirigía a los lavabos, después de lavarse las manos, por fin el chico salió del baño y JunSu pudo respirar tranquilo.

Concentrándose y sacando autocontrol, es que su ansiedad bajó, no comprendía el porque se ponía así, pero si supo que esa sensación le agradaba; subió el zipper de su pantalón y se fue a lavar las manos, cuando terminó se vio en el espejo y pudo comprobar que aún estaba algo ruborizado, dándose unos golpecitos en el rostro es que comenzó a hablar con su reflejo.

- ¿Qué te pasa JunSu… acaso estas loco?... si lo más seguro es que lo estés, te emocionaste con verle el pene a otro chico… pero debes de admitir que es un chico muy lindo… Junsu… ¿acaso eres gay? O.o… ya decía yo porque no te llamaban mucho la atención las niñas, entonces eso significa que… ¿te gusta ese chico?... aaahhhh nunca te había pasado esto con otro muchacho pero… - se sonrió a él mismo - ¿qué tiene de malo que sea así?... tendrás que averiguar más cosas de él JunSu, solo así podrás descubrir la verdad… parece que siempre te lo encontraras en el baño – se alejó del espejo y caminó a la puerta, pero antes de salir dio un gran suspiro – por cierto… ¡¡gracias Diosito por dejarme verlo de nuevo y ponérmelo en el mismo colegio!! – diciendo esto, por fin JunSu salió del baño.

Una semana había pasado desde el comienzo de clases, JunSu había estado juntándose con HyukJae y ChangMin, y se habían vuelto buenos amigos, de hecho los tres hacían muy buena mancuerna, y en especial HyukJae y JunSu, los dos eran especialistas en sacar de sus casillas al más alto pero este sabía controlarse y darle su merecido a los otros dos, sin duda una muy linda amistad estaba empezando.

El Lunes de la segunda semana de clases, los tres amigos estaban en la cafetería platicando sobre si irían a la fiesta de bienvenida que cada año se hacía, aún lo estaban meditando, faltaba toda una semana para decidir eso; en eso y otros asuntos más estaban, cuando JunSu vio como iba entrando YooChun acompañado de otros muchachos, al parecer sus amigos, ya que venían riendo y hechando relajo.

- ¿Qué tanto miras JunSu? – preguntó HyukJae volteando con curiosidad hacía donde veía su amigo, encontrándose con la imagen de YooChun y sus inseparables amigos - ¿no me digas que estas viendo al estúpido ese?

- ¿Estúpido… a quien te refieres?

- ¿Cómo que a quien?... pues a ese insoportable de Park YooChun, desde que me tope en la vida con él solo me dan agruras cada vez que lo veo – JunSu no sabía del "altercado" que había tenido su amigo con YooChun, ni que este le tenía cierto resentimiento

- ¿Por qué dices eso… te paso algo con YooChun?

- Mira, es una historia muy tonta que no quiero recordar, ya mucho es tenerlo en el mismo colegio y para colmo en el mismo salón… - el escandaloso se levantó súbitamente recargando las manos en la mesa

- ¿VAS EN EL MISMO SALÓN QUE ÉL?

- Oye no grites… cálmate… y si, va en mi salón desgraciadamente, él y su inseparable amigo YunHo, menos mal que el otro no esta también…

- Pues ese está con nosotros, se llama DongHae, y es terriblemente problemático, se siente la octava maravilla del mundo, él junto con otro que se llama ShiWon – comentó ChangMin

- Si, he escuchado algo sobre eso de algunos compañeros, de hecho un chico que va en mi salón llamado KiBum últimamente se está juntando mucho con esos dos que van en su salón, pero en fin, no es tema que me interese, ninguno de esos tipos… por cierto ya siéntate Junsu, estas ahí paradote viéndonos como apestados¿por que te exaltaste tanto? – Junsu realmente estaba atento a todo lo que decían, cualquier cosa relacionada con YooChun era importante para él, pero no podía contarle nada a sus amigos hasta no estar seguro él mismo de… lo que sea que tuviera que estar seguro

- No, por nada… solo que una ocasión lo vi y pues solo era curiosidad jejeje

- Pues muy mala curiosidad, mejor ni lo tengas en la mente, es más, como si nunca lo hubieras visto – JunSu se sentó algo contrariado, se veía que a EunHyuk no le agradaba mucho YooChun, pero pues sus razones tendría, a él eso no le tenía que interesar, ahora lo importante era seguir con sus averiguaciones, y ahora ya tenia un dato, se apellidaba Park y eso era un adelanto.

El escandaloso toda la semana trató de estar disimuladamente por donde veía o se enteraba que estaba YooChun, pero siempre tenía muy mala suerte, o alguien llegaba y se lo llevaba o algo le pasaba que no le permitía siquiera que lo volteara a ver; un día hasta se saltó una clase metiéndose toda la hora al baño esperando que el otro apareciera, si siempre se lo topaba en le baño, tal vez era el lugar destinado, pero tampoco apareció. El día de la fiesta de bienvenida llegó y los tres amigos decidieron asistir, HyukJae había invitado a JunSu a quedarse en su casa a dormir, así no habría problema en irlo a dejar hasta su casa que estaba del otro lado de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al antro vieron la gran algarabía que había, muchos alumnos y acompañantes estaban reunidos para celebrar un año más de estudios; la noche pasó relativamente tranquila, comenzando con un performance de unos chicos de tercer año y siguiendo con música y diversión hasta que el cuerpo aguantara; después de un par de horas los tres amigos se encontraban en la pista bailando, ahí estuvieron un buen rato hasta que JunSu no pudo más, necesitaba ir a tomar algo o se desmayaría ahí mismo, por lo cual se dirigió a la barra a pedir alguna bebida mientras sus dos amigos se quedaron bailando.

Cuando el escandaloso se estaba tomando su bebida en la barra, a lo lejos vio al chico que le estaba robando la cordura poco a poco, a estas alturas a JunSu no le importaba como, pero tenía que verlo aunque fuera de lejos, así que lo siguió cuando vio que se dirigía hacía un costado del antro; al llegar a una distancia prudente donde no se notara que estaba de chismoso, se detuvo y sacó su celular para aparentar que estaba hablando por el, pero por poco se le cae el aparato cuando vio como es que YooChun estaba besándose con una chica, eso significaba que no estaba solo y que tenía a alguien, Junsu sintió una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho cuando vio esto¿pero porque? era lógico que ese chico tenía que tener a alguien y era más que obvio que fuera una chica, pues ¿que esperaba, que fuera un chico?.

Sin nada que hacer se dio la media vuelta y se fue a donde estaban sus amigos en la pista, trató de aparentar que nada pasaba ya que los otros dos lo notaban un poco extraño, pero poniendo una sonrisa que realmente no tenía ganas de hacer es como los tranquilizó, la noche terminó y aunque JunSu inconcientemente miraba para todos lados, no volvió a ver a YooChun.

Cuando JunSu y HyukJae llegaron a casa del segundo, el primero estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto una mansión y realmente que la de su amigo lo era, subieron a la recámara y se prepararon para dormir; la cama de HyukJae era muy grande, así que los dos podían descansar en ella perfectamente, una vez acostados Morfeo decidió alejarse de ellos haciendo que ninguno pudiera conciliar el sueño.

- Junsu… ¿estas despierto?

- Si… no puedo dormir

- Tal vez sea por lo agitada de la noche, en lugar de cansarnos nos altera más…

- No… no es por eso… - el dueño de la casa giró su cabeza sobre la almohada para ver a su amigo

- ¿Entonces porque sería?

- Yo… no puedo dormir porque tengo una preocupación… - HyukJae se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas para ver mejor a su amigo

- ¿Qué preocupación?... sabes que puedes confiar en mi – el escandaloso imitó al otro, meditó un momento antes de hablar, no sabía si decir o que ni él estaba seguro de sentir, pero soltando un suspiro es que se decidió

- Pues, digamos que vi algo… más bien a alguien haciendo algo que no se bien porque, pero me lastimó…

- No te entiendo… dices que alguien te lastimo con una acción¿pero no sabes el porque te dolió?

- Si… algo así

- JunSu, si no me hablas claro no te podré entender nunca – el escandaloso bajo la mirada, no estaba seguro si lo que creía era cierto, aunque todo parecía indicar que lo era y si era así¿cómo lo iban a tomar sus amigos?

- Eun… ¿qué opinas de los gays? – preguntó levantando la mirada y viendo fijamente al otro; HyukJae no se esperaba esa pregunta y la forma en que el otro lo veía lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, así que decidió responder como mejor podía, bromeando

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?... ¿acaso te gusto? Jajaja – JunSu no le vio la gracia, por eso solo bajo la mirada de nuevo, el otro al ver esa acción notó que algo realmente estaba afectando a su amigo, así que se puso serio y levantó el mentón de JunSu para que este lo viera a los ojos – Junsu… ¿eres gay?

- No… no lo se…

- ¿Por qué crees que eres gay?

- Es que… hay un chico que realmente me esta volviendo loco, no dejo de pensar en él, desde que lo vi sentí algo dentro de mi, cada día tengo la necesidad de verlo aunque sea un momento, creo que… me gusta – HyukJae quitó su mano del mentón del otro, era irónico pero a él le estaba pasando lo mismo y lo peor es que era exactamente con quien tenía enfrente ¿entonces el era gay también?

- Pues… no se que decirte, definitivamente sientes algo especial por esa persona, aunque tal vez estas confundido… - decía esas palabras más para él mismo que para su amigo

- Si yo fuera gay… ¿te importaría?

- No… definitivamente no me importaría

- Gracias, en verdad temía que me fueran a rechazar… bueno, quien sabe ChangMin que opine, tal vez a él si le desagrade… aunque… aún no estoy seguro si lo sea o no

- Pues si lo eres esta bien… y sino pues también… además, en el colegio hay muchos gays, realmente son más los que lo son que los que no, según tengo entendido, siempre ha sido así, no se si sea por el hecho de no tener chicas, pero de que los hay los hay… - JunSu solo asintió sonriendo muy levemente, HyukJae lo observaba detenidamente, ahora que lo pensaba bien¿qué tal si ese chico del cual se refería era él y todo lo que le dijo antes era puro invento para poder decirle que le gustaba?, ok estaba volando muy alto, pero todo era posible, sinceramente comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago – oye… ¿y quien es el chico que te esta haciendo sentir todo eso?

- No… no creo que sea prudente decírtelo… - ahora si que estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de él, sin saber bien el motivo, comenzó a sentir una emoción muy grande

- Esta bien, no te presionaré cuando tu creas que sea prudente me lo dirás ¿de acuerdo?

- Ok… eres un excelente amigo Eun – con una muy marcada sonrisa JunSu se acercó al otro y le dio un beso en la mejilla acostándose al instante dándole la espalda al otro – ¡¡buenas noches EunHyuk!! – el mencionado no salía de su estupor, describir lo que sintió en ese momento era casi imposible, no había palabras para ello¿cómo sería besar sus labios?; después de ese pensamiento sacudió un poco su cabeza, estaba imaginando ya demasiado, pero sin duda algo se estaba aclarando en su mente y en su corazón; con un muy leve suspiro se recostó viendo la espalda del otro que ya dormía, tal vez algún día ese beso se fuera a hacer realidad.

Los días fueron pasando y en ese tiempo JunSu, ChangMin y HyukJae se volvieron más unidos, el más alto comenzaba a notar raro a Eun ya que aunque siguiera igual de alocado que siempre, ahora en todas sus bromas quería meter al escandaloso, pasaba más tiempo con él, lo invitaba a su casa seguido y algunos detalles más que para cualquier persona serian normales, pero para ChangMin que era muy analítico si comenzaban a tener un significado. Por otro lado JunSu comenzó a investigar un poco más sobre YooChun, pudo averiguar que vivía solo en Seoul, que su padre era embajador en los Estados Unidos, que tenía un hermano menor, que su mejor amigo era YunHo desde mucho antes de entrar al colegio y diversas cosas más; por un lado no quería seguir con esa obsesión, pero por otro se sentía bien, le gustaba esa sensación de emoción en su corazón al verlo, jamás le había pasado con nadie así que prácticamente esto era nuevo para él.

Con mucho ahínco trató de averiguar el nombre de la chica con la cual YooChun se estaba besando en el antro, asumía que era su novia, pero no sabía de donde sacar esa información, eso ya era muy personal y solo alguien muy cercano a él se lo podía decir, pero sus amigos eran igual o mas difícil de contactar que el mismo YooChun; así que resignándose a ver si de pura casualidad algún día los volvía a ver, esa información pasó a segundo término, aunque sinceramente era la que más le interesaba.

JunSu caminaba por los pasillos del colegio cuando escuchó una melodía muy linda, quiso saber de que se trataba, lo curioso jamás se le quitaría; así que acercándose al salón de música abrió un poco la puerta para ver quien tocaba tan bella melodía, su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta que se trataba de YooChun, estaba enfrente del piano tocando con los ojos cerrados, sus ganas fueron muy grandes por entrar y acercarse a él y decirle que tocaba divino, pero cuando por fin estaba decidido a hacerlo, este dejó de tocar cerrando con gran fuerza la tapa que cubrían las teclas.

- ¿Por qué… por que tenían que ser las cosas de esta forma?... jamás te lo perdonaré, lo juro… - dijo YooChun realmente molesto, pero algo que notó JunSu es que estaba llorando

El escandaloso sintió que algo se apretujaba en su interior, tenía la necesidad de ir y consolar a ese chico que le quitaba el sentido, no sabía el motivo, pero presentía que el podría hacerlo sentir bien, si estaba sufriendo tenía que ser por algo grande y él quería ser ese paño de lágrimas que le permitiera desahogarse el tiempo que fuera necesario para que su alma se sintiera tranquila; de nuevo estaba decidido, pero unos pasos detrás de él lo detuvieron y por instinto se escondió rápido donde pudo, asomándose un poco es que notó que se trataba de YunHo y vio como este entró al salón pero sin cerrar la puerta, un punto bueno para JunSu, ya que pudo escuchar todo lo que hablaban dentro.

- YooChun¿de nuevo aquí?

- Ya sabes que me gusta tocar el piano…

- Si, como también se que lo haces cuando estas mal por algo…

- Bueno no importa – dijo secándose las lágrimas discretamente y levantándose del banquillo - ¿qué quieres YunHo?

- ¿Ahora resulta que no puedo ni buscarte?

- No estoy de ánimo para bromas… ya suelta lo que tengas que decirme…

- ¿Qué hacer contigo? – YunHo dio un resoplido cansado – bueno… mis padres salieron de la ciudad, cosa que no es extraña, pero hablando con DongHae decidimos hacer una fiesta en mi casa hoy en la noche ¿vas a venir? – YooChun se lo pensó un momento, luego con una sonrisa es que le contestó a su amigo

- Igual pase un rato, veo a quien "encuentro" y después de voy…

- YooChun, ya te dije que eso no te esta llevando a nada bueno, te estas comenzando a destruir, a denigrar…

- Es mi maldita vida, puedo hacer lo que me plazca con ella…

- Estas cayendo en lo mismo YooChun, estas siendo igual que…

- ¡¡JAMAS… NUNCA SERE COMO EL!!

- Pues analiza lo que haces, y me dirás si lo estas siendo o no… por favor escúchame, solo quiero ayudarte… amigo no estas solo…

- No… definitivamente estoy muy solo… y descuida, iré a la fiesta esta noche, cuenta conmigo, pero por favor, no me digas que debo o no hacer

Sin escuchar nada mas, YooChun salió del salón sin notar que a un lado de este en la puerta se encontraba JunSu escuchando todo, después de unos segundos YunHo hizo lo mismo, realmente se le veía muy preocupado por el otro; el escandaloso no entendido nada de lo que hablaron, pero algo si le quedo claro, y es que definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para estar cerca de YooChun, el problema es que parecía que este jamás lo notaba, como si no existiera, ya vería que cosa haría para solucionar esto, aunque le costara una eternidad.

Esa noche, JunSu estaba en su cuarto escribiendo en un diario que tenía, desde siempre le había gustado hacer uno, ya que le servía además de desahogo, para consultar cosas que luego se le olvidaban, en ese momento estaba escribiendo sobre YooChun, de hecho ya llevaba varias hojas donde mencionaba al chico, y cada vez eran más los renglones que hablaban sobre él. Una vez que terminó de escribir, guardo su preciado diario debajo del colchón, escondite de toda la vida del cuaderno, un escondite no tan escondido, ya que su madre sabía de su existencia, pero respetaba la privacidad de su hijo.

Después de cenar el escandaloso subió a su recamara, era Viernes por la noche, pero realmente se sentía agotado, Eunhyuk le había llamado para salir esa noche a algún lado, pero este se negó; así que ahora se disponía a dormir; en casa de ChangMin, este y HyukJae estaban reunidos, se encontraban en el cuarto de televisión viendo una película de terror, pero más que viéndola, cada uno estaba en otro mundo, el más alto analizaba a su amigo, últimamente s ele veía algo ansioso y desesperado, o más bien así lo veía cuando JunSu no estaba cerca como en ese momento; por otro lado, HyukJae estaba pensando en JunSu, desde esa noche en su casa se había vuelto más dependiente del escandaloso, además que juraba que este quería con él, cosa que lo ponía muy feliz, solo esperaba el momento en el cual le dijera algo para este corresponderle, no había duda, le gustaba el escandaloso y de una manera muy grande.

- EunHyuk¿por qué estas tan distraído?... además te sonríes solo – preguntó el alto sin obtener respuesta – Eun… te estoy hablando… - lo sacudió un poco

- ¿Qué paso JunSu?

- ¿JunSu?...

- Digo… ChangMin, perdón es que como casi todo el día estoy con él se me queda la costumbre de estarlo nombrando… disculpa

- Si… claro…

- ¿Qué me decías?

- Nada… te preguntaba algo de la película, pero ya vi mi duda… gracias…

- Ok – EunHyuk contestó por inercia y volvió a hundirse en su mutismo; ChangMin solo lo miraba detenidamente, ya descubriría que pasaba ahí, aunque casi estaba seguro de que se trataba.

El sol se asomaba en el horizonte, anunciando un nuevo día para los habitantes de Seoul, JunSu despertaba con muy buen humor, había dormido riquísimo y ahora se disponía a meterse a bañar, después de unos minutos salió del baño y se arregló, tenía ganas de ir a la plaza a comprar un videojuego que desde hace tiempo quería, ya que el día anterior su papá le había dado el dinero que le daba todas las semanas y con sus ahorros por fin le alcanzaba para dicho juego; salió de su casa después de un sustancioso desayuno y el beso obligado a su madre, llegando a la plaza una hora después; ya que estaba enfrente de la tienda es que se da cuenta que esta aún no abre, así que se dispone a ir a dar una vuelta en lo que hace tiempo.

JunSu estaba planeando el ir a visitar a EunHyuk después de terminar su compra, sin duda sería buenísimo estrenar el disco con su amigo y estaba seguro que él estaría encantado de jugarlo también; pasó por la tienda y la vio abierta, compró su juego y se fue rumbo a la casa de su amigo que estaba en la zona de residencias de Seoul, cerca de ahí había un parque, sinceramente era un lugar un poco solitario puesto que la gente que por ahí vivía no acostumbraba mucho ir a lugares público, preferían sus clubes exclusivos; a diferencia de JunSu, a él le encantaba pasearse por lugares así y eso decidió hacer antes de llegar a su destino, pero nunca imagino lo que ahí vería.

Justo detrás de una arboleda por la cual pasaba, escuchó unos ruidos extraños, lleno de curiosidad se acercó a ver que pasaba, algún animalito podría estar en problemas, pero cuando se acercó más vio que no se trataba de un perro o gato, era una pareja disfrutando de la soledad del lugar; el escandaloso al ver esto decidió irse enseguida, no era prudente estar viendo esas cosas, además que él no era un voyerista, cuando se giró para irse escuchó algo que lo detuvo enseguida dejándolo helado.

- ¡¡YooChun!!

JunSu enseguida regresó su mirada hacia atrás escondiéndose tras un árbol, no podía ser posible lo que estaba viendo, YooChun, SU YooChun tenía a una chica contra un árbol besándola frenéticamente mientras metía su mano debajo de la falda de esta, no cabía la menor duda, esa era la misma chica del antro y ahora estaban ahí delante de él comenzando a toquetearse; vio como YooChun iba desabotonando la camisa que la chica llevaba puesta y como sus manos recorrían todo el contorno de su cuerpo, desde sus hombros, sus pechos hasta el abdomen delgado de la mujer; ella también hacía lo suyo, poco a poco iba quitando el botón del jeans de él y bajaba el zipper muy lentamente mientras introducía su mano a este haciendo gemir un poco a su compañero.

El escandaloso no podía dejar de ver esa escena, por su mente pasaban mil ideas y maldiciones, el principal era el como le gustaría estar en el lugar de la chica, pero también se daba cuenta que eso no podría ser nunca, ya que se notaba a leguas que YooChun era heterosexual, y que esa chica era su novia; salió de sus pensamientos en el momento en el cual escucho un gemido muy fuerte proveniente de la garganta de ella, YooChun comenzaba a besar todo su pecho ahora desnudo mientras la iba recostando en el pasto, a JunSu esta escena se le hizo por demás desagradable, pero no podía dejar de verlos ni un segundo; en el momento en el cual los papeles se invirtieron y ahora era YooChun el que estaba debajo de la chica es cuando el escandaloso comenzó a ver como esta comenzaba a desnudar al otro lentamente, YooChun estaba por demás excitado y lo hacía notar, ya que su boxer mostraba un gran bulto el cual fue liberado casi al instante mostrando una gran erección la cual la chica comenzó a atender de inmediato; para este punto JunSu comenzó a sentir algo caliente que subía por su entrepierna y hacia que tuviera la misma reacción que el chico al cual estaba observando, porque eso es lo que hacía, no dejaba de ver el cuerpo perfecto de ese chico que lo traía loco y que en ese momento estaba disfrutando de los placeres carnales.

Por instinto, JunSu llevó una de sus manos a su entrepierna comenzando a masajearla lentamente, eso si, sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada de los gestos que el otro chico estaba haciendo, llegó un momento en el cual la chica había sido ignorada totalmente por su mirada, lo que estuviera haciéndole al otro en ese momento no le interesaba, él solo estaba al pendiente de las reacciones que el otro estaba teniendo; recargándose un poco en el árbol en el cual estaba escondido, decidió bajar el zipper de su pantalón para poder atender a su "amiguito" que en ese momento aclamaba por ser atendido, ver a YooChun en una situación así lo estaba llevando a acciones que jamás creyó que haría al ver a otro hombre; los gemidos del chico aumentaban cada vez más fuertes y eso estaba prendiendo a JunSu sin control, su mano masajeaba su entrepierna al ritmo en el cual los gemidos de YooChun eran emitidos, cerrando sus ojos e imaginando que era él el que estaba con el chico disfrutando de ese momento; cuando los movimientos de su mano estaban alcanzado el punto cumbre de su placer, soltó un gemido un poco fuerte, al instante levantó el rostro y notó como YooChun lo veía fijamente mientras le sonreía y al mismo tiempo JunSu se venía en su mano llenándola con su semilla, vio como el chico que estaba recostado en el pasto seguía haciendo gestos de placer y como en cada gemido repetía su nombre.

- ¡¡JunSu… JunSu… JunSu!! - en ese momento JunSu abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su madre mirándolo de forma preocupada – hijo… ¿estas bien?

- Ma… mamá… ¿mamá?... ¡¡MAMA!! – dijo sentándose de sopetón sobre la cama

- Si hijo, soy yo, tu mami… ¿qué tienes?, te escuche como gimoteando ahorita que venía a dejar tu ropa limpia a tu cuarto, me acerqué a ver que ocurría… mírate hijo, estas todo sudado y rojo… ¿te duele algo?

JunSu estaba muy confundido¿qué diablos había pasado?, hace unos momentos estaba en el parque viendo como YooChun le estaba llamando y… un momento¿como era posible que YooChun lo llamara si él no sabía ni de la existencia de este?, entonces… ¿todo había sido un sueño?, pero si había sido tan real, sintió claramente como se venía en su… Muy discretamente y ante los ojos preocupados de su madre, el escandaloso comenzó a tentalear debajo de la sabana encontrando lo que tanto se temía.

- Ma… mami… ¿podrías dejarme solo un momento porfas?

- Pero hijo, mírate como estas… todo rojito, a lo mejor tienes fiebre, a ver destápate para que te refresques un poco…

- ¡¡NOOOOOO!! – gritó apresurado, no podía dejar que su madre viera el estado en el cual un indiscutible sueño húmedo lo había dejado; la madre de este se asusto un poco con el grito y retrocedió, el otro al ver la reacción trató de dar una excusa – no tengo nada mamá, solo que tuve una pesadilla, y pues la verdad ya estoy grande para esto y me da pena, por eso déjame un momento solo, necesito auto regañarme jejeje…

- Ok hijo… – dijo la señora soltando un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver detenidamente a su hijo, lo conocía muy bien, no cabía duda que seguía siendo un niño, caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó a verlo de nuevo - …pero por favor cuando te levantes, llevas esas sábanas al cuarto de lavado, y no te preocupes, no le diré a tu hermano que todavía te haces pipí en la cama…

- ¡¡MAMAAAAAAAA!!

- Apresúrate para desayunar "mi precioso cochinito" – por fin la señora salió del cuarto, JunSu confiaba que realmente ella haya creído que se había orinado por la pesadilla y no que había tenido un… incidente nocturno, el escandaloso se recostó un momento más viendo hacía el techo

- ¡¡Aaahh YooChun¿cómo será estar contigo realmente? – se tallo el rostro con ahínco - ¡¡AAAHHHH¿qué me estas haciendo?... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo – se volteó de lado viendo hacía la ventana – no cabe duda… creo… creo que te amo…

Desganado y preocupado por la realidad que había descubierto, se levantó de la cama, le ilusionaba sentir esto, nunca se había enamorado y aunque no estaba totalmente seguro, sentía que realmente era algo bueno, aunque un poco complicado de lograr, pero ya vería que haría para acercarse a él; ahora lo importante era llevar las sábanas a lavar y tenía que hacerlo él mismo, sino su madre se daría cuenta que eso húmedo, no eran precisamente orines.

Pasó el fin de semana y con esto llegó un día más de clases, los tres amigos estaban en el receso comentando sobre las distintas actividades deportivas y culturales que tenían, no faltaba mucho para que comenzaran a hacerse las selecciones.

- Oye… ¿y vas a entrar al equipo de ajedrez? – preguntó HyukJae

- No lo se aún, me gusta mucho, pero lo deje hace tiempo, podría ser así como un pasatiempo…

- No, admite que eres un nerd XD XDDDD… - contestó HyukJae atacado de la risa

- Pues, al menos es mejor que estar en el taller de manualidades… - ahora contestó ChangMin

- ¿Qué tienes contra mis manualidades?... son muy entretenidas y además es divertido estar ahí… aunque la verdad creo que el mejor es el de fútbol, sin duda JunSu esta en el más divertido… - dijo HyukJae volteando a ver al escandaloso, pero este estaba viendo hacía el techo como ido – JunSu… JunSu… - le da un coscorrón

- ¡¡Ouch!!

- - ¡¡Tierra llamando a JunSu!!... ¿qué tanto piensas?... todo el día has estado así – el escandaloso no sabía ni que contestar, realmente estaba en otro mundo, aún pensando en el sueño que había tenido hace unas noches

- No, en nada…

- ¿Seguro? – JunSu solo asintió

- Parece como si estuvieras enamorado… - comentó ChangMin a lo cual los otros dos lo voltearon a ver rápidamente, uno porque había dado en el calvo y el otro porque ese tema realmente le interesaba

- Pues… tal vez tengas razón… - ahora si que HyukJae estaba interesadísimo, ChangMin analizaba las reacciones, tenía que enterarse de una vez que pasaba ahí

- ¿Si?... pero ¿por qué dices que tal vez?

- Es que… he comenzado a sentir cosas extrañas por alguien, cada vez que lo veo me pongo feliz solo con el simple hecho de hacerlo, si lo escucho, la emoción es aún mayor…

- ¿Lo?... eso quiere decir que se trata de un chico… - dijo el más alto

- Si… esto ya se lo había preguntado a Eun hace unos días, pero no a ti… ¿si yo fuera gay, te importaría? – ChangMin lo miró detenidamente, eso puso un poco nervioso a JunSu; este al notarlo solo esbozo una sonrisa

- Claro que no, las preferencias sexuales de cada persona son muy personales, y yo respeto a cada quien, no porque te guste un hombre dejaremos de ser amigos… así que no te preocupes, además he notado que en esta escuela hay muchos así, de verdad no hay ningún problema…

- Gracias amigo…

- Bueno, y a todo esto… ¿ya se puede saber de quien se trata?

- Pues… es que no se como decirles y más… más que nada a ti Eun…

- Pue… pues así… solo dilo… - contestó nervioso, juraba y perjuraba que se trataba de él, además, acababa de decir que le costaría más decírselo a él, eso significaba que no lo hacía porque temía por un rechazo, el cual en el momento en que lo dijera no ocurriría, sino todo lo contrario; JunSu se lo pensó un momento pero decidió contárselos

- Ok… pues se trata de… - pero en ese momento Junsu se interrumpió puesto que vio como YooChun iba pasando solo, eso era increíble, ya que nunca estaba solo, siempre tenía a YunHo con él o a cualquiera, pero definitivamente nunca estaba solo, así que decidió seguirlo, esta podría ser su oportunidad de acercarse a él por primera vez – chicos… recordé que tengo que ir a ver algo a la dirección, luego seguimos hablando… nos vemos al rato

JunSu se levantó del suelo donde estaban sentados y salió en dirección hacía donde se había ido YooChun; mientras tanto los otros dos solo se le quedaron viendo, luego HyukJae soltó un suspiro pero con una muy discreta sonrisa pícara, esto lo notó ChangMin el cual comenzaba a hilar los acontecimientos.

- ¿Y ahora tú de que te ríes?

- ¿Reirme?... no me río, solo… sonrío…

- Mmmm la misma gata pero revolcada… bueno entonces¿de que te sonríes?

- De la vida… la vida amigo mío…

- Pues no hay que hacerle muchas fiestas, a veces es color negra…

- Si, pero otras color rosa… - HyukJae puso sus manos tras de su nuca y se recostó cerrando los ojos pero aún conservando esa sonrisa

- Espero que tengas razón… - murmuró el alto mientras sacaba un libro el cual estaba leyendo, el otro estaba en su "mundo color rosa" y sin duda, lo iba a ignorar rotundamente

Junsu seguía caminando por los pasillos, no sabía en que momento se le había perdido YooChun de vista, se estaba pateando mentalmente, era su gran oportunidad y la desperdiciaba totalmente; no supo ni como fue, pero llegó hasta la biblioteca, entró y comenzó a repasar todos los pasillos de estantes de libros, estaba seguro que ahí había entrado YooChun. Casi al llegar a uno de los últimos estantes de hasta el fondo, fue que escucho la conversación de unos chicos, los cuales hablaban de algo que en verdad le interesaba.

- Oye… ¿y fuiste a la fiesta en la casa de YunHo?

- Claro¿cómo podría perdérmela?

- ¿Y que tal estuvo?

- Muy bien, bueno, al menos hasta el momento en el que estuve jejeje…

- ¿Te fuiste temprano?

- Digamos que si… tenía algo muy importante que atender… o más bien, a alguien a quien atender…

- No inventes… ¿a poco estuviste con él?

- Así es, pasamos la noche juntos, es realmente buenísimo en la cama…

- Orale… la verdad no lo dudo… entonces ¿es cierto eso que dicen de él?...

- Pues me queda claro que no tiene pareja y aunque yo haya sido el de esta ocasión, en verdad que es muy fácil clavarte con él, es un excelente amante, ojala me llame para repetirlo…

- Pues mira que se nota que es todo un gigoló, apenas llevamos tres semanas de clases y ya son varios los que suspiran por él y otros más los que ya han estado con él…

- La verdad que si… y su departamento es fabuloso, inspira tanta… sexualidad, no se, yo estaba loco… sin duda YooChun es el mejor…

- Jajajaja pues eso habrá que probarlo… ahora vamos que sino se termina el receso y ni por un jugo me da tiempo de ir, luego buscamos el libro…

Cuando los dos chicos se fueron de la biblioteca JunSu pudo dejar de aparentar que leía un libro, lo que acababa de escuchar lo había dejado en shock; YooChun había estado con ese chico en la famosa fiesta que YunHo había hecho, se lo había llevado a su departamento y habían tenido relaciones; además de todo se enteraba que no había sido el único, que había tenido muchos más amantes, eso dejaba en claro que la chica con la cual lo había visto no era su novia, de seguro era otra más de sus conquistas. El escandaloso tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar, sabía que no tenía porque, ni que YooChun fuera algo de él, pero le dolía saber que la persona que amaba tenía esa fama y lo peor, que esto era cierto, aunque lo más patético del asunto era que ni siquiera había podido hablar con él ni una sola vez.

Totalmente abatido por lo que acababa de enterarse, JunSu salió de la biblioteca aparentando que nada había pasado, algo que le costaba mucho, pero no quería que lo vieran así, mejor iría a la dirección y diría que se sentía mal para que lo dejaran ir a su casa, cosa que no era del todo falso, porque aunque no le doliera nada físico, estaba deshecho emocionalmente.

ChangMin vio como JunSu no entro a la siguiente clase después del receso, eso lo preocupo un poco ¿a dónde pudo haber ido el escandaloso?, él les había dicho que tenía que ver algo en la dirección, a lo mejor seguía ahí. Cuando la clase terminó ChangMin fue a buscar a JunSu a la dirección pero no lo vio, pensó en preguntar, pero mejor iba primero por HyukJae a su salón, cuando este iba llegando, el otro venía saliendo de lo más tranquilo.

- ¡¡Aaahh ChangMin, este es un día maravilloso!!

- ¿Qué lo hace tan maravilloso?

- Pues primero llego y una de las molestias del salón no viene a clases, aunque la verdad eso no es que me importe mucho, no me cae mal el tipo pero bueno… luego al entrar al receso la molestia primordial no entra, eso si que me puso muy de buenas… y pues, digamos que desde el receso me siento feliz…

- Pues que bueno que eses de la mente tan despejado, porque me tiene que acompañar a buscar a Junsu, no entro a clases y ya fui a ver a la dirección y no está, así que acompáñame a peguntar por él… - la cara de HyukJae cambió totalmente¿dónde estaba el escandaloso?

- Claro, vamos…

Al llegar preguntaron por él y les habían informado que se había sentido mal y que se había ido a casa, eso extraño mucho a sus amigos, el escandaloso no había dicho nada de que se sintiera mal; sacando su celular rápidamente, el castaño marcó a toda prisa el número de JunSu, y después de unos cuantos timbrazos este fue contestado.

- _¿Si?_

- Junsu… ¿cómo te vas de la escuela así nada más?… no sabes lo preocupado que estoy… digo estamos¿por qué no nos dijiste que te sentías mal? – el escandaloso no quería decir nada de lo que realmente le pasaba, sí les contaría de sus sentimientos, pero primero tenía que tener la cabeza muy fría él para poder contar sin querer llorar, así que pensó rápido y contestó

- _Perdón, es que me comenzó a doler el estómago, por eso me pare en el receso inventando que iba ala dirección, pero al llegar al baño pues el dolor era más grande, además tengo diarrea y pues no iba a estar así en el colegio, por eso no les pude avisar, me urgía llegar a mi casa…_

- Ya veo, pero ¿estas bien?

- _Si, no te preocupes, ya me tomé algo y ya mañana como si nada… _

- Ok, de acuerdo entonces mañana nos vemos ¿de acuerdo?

- _Si claro, gracias por preocuparte… adiós_ – Hyuk colgó más aliviado, en verdad que se había preocupado mucho

- ¿Y que paso?

- Se sintió mal del estómago, tuvo que irse a su casa de emergencia…

- Me imagino, menos mal, bueno ya regresemos a clases que ya comenzó la otra hora… - así los dos volvieron a sus respectivos salones

JunSu estaba en su cuarto recostado en su cama¿por qué la primera vez que se enamoraba tenia que resultar todo así?, se sentía la persona más patética del mundo, estar sufriendo por alguien que no corresponde tu amor, y lo peor, que esta persona ni siquiera sabe lo que uno siente por ella y ni te conoce; pero él tenía la culpa, por no ser valiente y acercarse desde un principio, aunque analizando las cosas, se notaba que era un chico muy liberal y solitario, lo mas seguro que esas eran las razones de su comportamiento.

Era increíble como una persona podía llegar a sentir algo por otra aún sin haber cruzado palabra alguna, él era de los que creían que el amor a primera vista era una tontería, pero bien lo decía el dicho "nunca digas de esa agua no he de beber", porque sin duda te la terminas engullendo, y eso lo había aprendido el escandaloso con la experiencia. Soltando un suspiro largo y viendo hacia el techo, JunSu comenzó a cerrar sus ojos tratando de controlar eso que le oprimía el pecho, trataba de ver los pros y los contras de su situación, el enterarse que YooChun no tenía una pareja estable era algo bueno, el enterarse que tenía muchos amantes era lo malo; saber que era bisexual era bueno, saber que puede meterse con quien fuera era lo malo, no sabía que hacer, aunque de hecho no había nada que hacer, estaba sufriendo a lo tonto; se volteó boca abajo hundiendo la cara en la almohada, tal vez durmiendo un poco pudiera pensar mejor como quitarse ese sentimiento, aunque lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era un consejo y como si fuera mandato divino, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, quien mejor que ella cuando uno esta aproblemado.

- Mi amor ¿qué tienes? últimamente te he visto muy distraído o sino como cabizbajo¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo la señora sentándose en la orilla de la cama y acariciando los cabellos de su hijo

- Mami… - el escandaloso volteó a verla y recostó su cabeza en sus piernas como cuando era chiquito – tengo un dolor muy grande que no se como quitarlo…

- Hijo, me espantas… ¿que es lo que te duele, porque no me lo habías dicho?... tenemos que ir al doctor…

- No mamá, esto no lo puede curar ningún doctor, es algo que duele aquí – dijo tocándose el pecho a la altura del corazón – ayúdame a que se me quite mami… - la señora se dio una idea de lo que quería decir su hijo, parecía que por fin se había enamorado, pero al parecer no iban muy bien las cosas

- Si no me dices exactamente todo desde el principio, no podré ayudarte JunSu

- Es que… - el escandaloso le tenía mucha confianza a su madre, pero el hecho de decirle que le gustaba un hombre no se le hacía muy apropiado, lo mejor era manejarlo de otra forma – …me gusta alguien, pero esa persona ni siquiera sabe que existo, de hecho ni siquiera le he hablado, pero me gusta mucho mami; y me enteré que es una persona muy solitaria y tal parece que por ese motivo no está llevando su vida muy bien en el ámbito sentimental, no establece una pareja estable y pues…

- Podríamos decir que anda viendo o probando que es lo que quiere realmente ¿no es así? – dijo la señora pensativa, JunSu no podía decir que andaba acostándose con medio mundo porque en primera la idea era que creyera que era una chica y al ser así, se vería como una de muy mala reputación y en segunda su madre se infartaría si viera que estaba muy clavado con una persona así, lo mejor era ver que le decía

- Si… algo así; pero yo quiero ayudar a esa persona, quiero que sepa que conmigo puede dejar de estar… tan sola

- Hijo, lo que dices es bellísimo, y me da mucho gusto que quieras ayudarla, pero si por principio no te presentas con ella, nunca sabrá que puede contar contigo y con ese amor que le quieres brindar

- Pero es tan difícil acercársele, es muy popular y tiene muchos amigos, y hasta ahora se me ha hecho muy complicado el acercarme y ni se diga el hablarle

- ¿Dónde la conociste? – eso si que desubico al escandaloso, no podía decir que del colegio ya que era de puro varón

- En el centro comercial, ahí vi a esa persona por primera vez… luego ocasionalmente la fui viendo más y sin saber como o porque, me enamoré mamá, como un tonto me enamoré y a primera vista, yo creía que eso no pasaba, pero ahora descubro que si es verdad… pero no se que hacer, al enterarme de tantas cosas me duele que sea así y yo sin poder hacer nada… - la señora levantó de sus piernas a su hijo y lo vio directamente a los ojos

- JunSu, tú eres una persona con muchísimo amor por entregar, y no lo digo porque seas mi hijo, sino porque tus acciones así lo han hecho ver desde siempre; yo estoy segura que si esa persona te conociera y tratara, no tardaría en enamorarse de ti y si no es así, al menos de tenerte siempre cerca, porque eso es lo que siempre transmites, confianza y ganas de estar a tu lado; eres alguien genial JunSu y si las cosas no han salido bien es porque no es el momento o sencillamente no es la persona correcta, pero todo depende de ti hijo, tú lucha por lo que quieres y si al final de la historia no son las cosas a tu favor, es que no era la persona indicada; trata y trata hasta el final porque el que persevera alcanza, recuerda esto hijo, tu eres como un pescador, puedes capturar un gran pez pero si no era el que tu buscabas, siempre puedes seguir pescando ya que lo que más tiene el mar son peces y uno de ellos, es que tu mereces tener – terminó la señora regalándole una sonrisa a su hijo el cual respondió de la misma manera y con un abrazo

- Muchas gracias mami, no se que haría sin ti… seguiré intentando acercarme a esa persona y si lo logro algún día, le haré notar lo mucho que quiero ayudar a que ya no se sienta sola y que se de cuenta de mis sentimientos, no dejaré de luchar nunca…

- Así me gusta hijo, eres un luchador y se que lograras tus objetivos… ahora quita esa carita y se el Kim JunSu que conozco desde que saliste de esta pancita… ¿me lo prometes?

- Claro que si mamá, ya no me verás triste, ahora todo lo tomaré con calma ya que me hiciste ver que el que no arriesga, no gana… eres la mejor madre del mundo – le da un beso en la mejilla

- Y tu el mejor hijo… solo no se lo digas a JunHo jejeje

- Eso no te lo prometo – dijo con cara de pícaro

- Lo se, pero yo siempre tendré un castigo para ti si lo haces ¬¬…

- ¡¡Maaaa!! TT

- Bueno, voy a ver mi novela cualquier cosa estoy en la sala, ponte a hacer tus tareas o sino si me enojo…

- Ok

La madre del escandaloso salió de la recámara de este dejando a su hijo muy tranquilo y con una idea clara de lo que haría de ahora en adelante, solo esperaba que si todo salía bien no se infartara cuando supiera que la persona que amaba era un hombre, pero eso ya lo vería en su momento, ahora lo mejor era hablarle a ChangMin a ver que habían dejado de tareas, porque si su madre se enteraba que por su mal de amores se había salido del colegio, ahí si vería el lado totalmente contrario del que había visto hace unos momentos de su progenitora.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas en las cuales JunSu pensaba y hacía lo imposible por tratar de estar cerca de YooChun o que este le prestara atención, pero como siempre sus planes se frustraban, pero muy diferente ha como era antes, no decaía, cada fracaso lo impulsaba a pensar cosas que podían servirle para otra ocasión. A estas alturas ya estaba más que obsesionado con él, en su cuarto tenía un álbum de fotos que clandestinamente tomaba o que podía robarle a alguno de los muchos seguidores de YooChun; en su diario seguía escribiendo todo lo que le pasaba y todo lo que iba sintiendo con su amor platónico, para estas alturas aún no le decía a ninguno de sus dos amigos sobre sus sentimientos, el único que sabía exactamente todo era ese diario el cual era su mayor tesoro.

Hubo temporadas esporádicas donde YooChun faltaba al colegio y eso deprimía mucho al escandaloso, de hecho comenzaba a tener unas sospechas ya que generalmente eran las ocasiones en las cuales YunHo también faltaba y eso no le daba muy buena espina, una cosa era que supiera y estuviera al tanto de todos sus amantes en turno y otra muy diferente el pensar que la persona con la cual siempre esta todo el día fuera su amante permanente, pero no creía que eso fuera, o al menos esa esperanza tenía.

Un Viernes en un receso, los tres amigos estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería hablando de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando vieron como YunHo y YooChun entraban y se sentaban en una mesa apartada, de un tiempo para acá se les notaba con una actitud un poco amarga con la peculiaridad de que ahora siempre solo estaban ellos dos juntos.

- Digo, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pero es muy notoria la actitud negativa y pesada que ese par se tren de un tiempo para acá – comento HyukJae

- ¿Por qué dices eso… has hablado con ellos últimamente en tu salón? – cuestionó JunSu muy interesado

- Para nada, casi no les dirijo la palabra al menos que sea necesario, y menos al vividor ese de YooChun, de verdad que me da asco el como tiene a un montón de chicos, y lo peor es que se meten con él, ve tu a saber si hace orgías o cosas de esas… - JunSu se controló, tenía ganas de contestarle a su amigo por defender a YooChun, pero eso sería muy sospechoso, ya cuando les contara de sus sentimientos es que no dejaría que volvieran a hablar mal del otro chico en su presencia

- Mira, si las hace o no a ti que te interesa… pero dejen les comento que me enteré que han tenido problemas, no se sabe de que índole, pero no se si han notado que últimamente solo andan ellos dos juntos, ya casi no hablan con DongHae y los otros dos y eso es raro, ya que antes andaban todos como lapas…

- Si, tienes razón¿qué habrá pasado?

- Pues no tengo idea, solo que ahora veo como YunHo le re huye al otro y hablan muy poco, aunque se le nota a mil kilómetros que DongHae sin YunHo no puede estar…

- Ya ves, te digo… esos han de tener sus orgías y ahorita han de estar peleados por alguna estupidez de sus encuentros rancios… y más ahora que últimamente el único que se acerca a ese par es el tipo este de segundo, ese que parece una chica ahí toda loca…

- ¿Kim HeeChul?

- Ay mira no se, no me ando metiendo en la vida de los demás como otro que conozco jajaja… si bien nerd que eres, pero a la vez eres un chismoso jajajaja… pero como sea, esos en lugar de mejorar empeoran con sus amistades, y ese tal HeeChul que dices si es que así se llama, tiene más cara de orgioso que los demás…

- Ya deja de decir babosadas Eun, para mi que tu quieres estar en una orgía y lo que tienes es envidia jajajaja

- Ya quisieras tu nerdcito, pero no… la verdad no me interesa… mejor cambiemos de tema¿ya listos para la pijamada de hoy?

- Lo haces sonar tan girly… solo nos reuniremos en mi casa esta noche y veremos películas, no lo hagas ver como reunión de chismes – aclaró el más alto

- Si, como sea… ¿ya listo JunSu? – el escandaloso estaba viendo fijamente la mesa de YooChun, en verdad cada vez se veía más triste y abatido, eso le preocupaba mucho, pero salio de sus pensamientos cuando HyukJae lo sacudió un poco – oye hazme caso, no me ignores…

- Ay… lo siento, es que me quede pensando en una cosa que mi mamá me dijo¿qué me decían?

- Que si ya listo para esta noche…

- Si, llevaré las palomitas y mis videojuegos, aunque ChangMin ha de tener muchos en su casa…

- No te creas, no soy de muchos juegos de video, tengo las consolas, pero no soy de muchos cartuchos o discos, así que tú lleva todos los que gustes… - el escandaloso solo asintió

- Bien, pues vamos a clases que el receso ya terminó, ya quiero que pase rápido el día para que podamos divertirnos esta noche…

- En serio que eres una girly… tú debiste de haber sido niña…

- Y tu un dinosaurio… - los dos amigos iban discutiendo mientras salían de la cafetería, JunSu los seguía y antes de salir volteó a ver la mesa de YooChun notando como su rostro reflejaba un mutismo total, juraba que si sonreía se iba a ver mucho más guapo de lo que ya era, tal vez algún día el pudiera logar eso.

Esa noche en la casa de ChangMin los tres amigos estaban en el cuarto del anfitrión, en verdad era una recamara enorme, fácil era del tamaño de toda la planta baja de la casa de Junsu, sin duda el alto tenía la vivienda más elegante y grande de los tres, mucho más que la de HyukJae y eso ya era mucho decir. Primero se pudieron a jugar videojuegos deportivos, en verdad que JunSu era un as con los controles, aunque ChangMin no se quedaba atrás, la mayoría ganaba el escandaloso dejando siempre al final a HyukJae; cuando se cansaron de las consolas decidieron ver unas películas de terror, el más asustado fue JunSu, pero no era para tanto, podía ir al baño solo, o eso esperaba; ya como a las tres de la mañana decidieron que sería buena idea acostarse y platicar un rato hasta que el sueño los venciera, resolvieron que lo mejor era dormir los tres en el piso sobre unas colchonetas, así no habría pelitos de quien se quedaba en la cama y quien en el piso, ya se acomodaron los tres quedando HyukJae en medio de sus dos amigos.

- Espero que se hayan divertido esta noche

- Si ChangMin, muchas gracias por invitarnos, espero que se repita en otra ocasión

- Claro que si JunSu, saben muy bien que mi casa es su casa, pueden venir cuando gusten…

- Gracias…

- ¿Saben que? creo que ustedes son los mejores amigos que he tenido en mi vida, no he podido tener muchos ya que siempre con mi madre me cambiaba de lugar y pues obvio no llegaba a conocer a nadie bien, pero me alegro haber tomado la dedición de quedarme en Seoul, sino no estaría viviendo todo esto, son geniales chicos…

- Y tu también EunHyuk, lo único malo es que hablas mucho, con razón JunSu y tu se llevan tan bien, no les para el pico en ningún momento…

- Grosero… no es que hablemos mucho, solo que nos gusta informar ¿cierto Junsu? – pero el escandaloso no respondió, los otros dos voltearon a verlo y lo encontraron profundamente dormido, Junsu tenía esa facilidad de solo pegar la cabeza a la almohada y caer en los brazos de Morfeo al instante – ya se durmió… y yo tan lindo que hable de él TT…

- Oye señor adulador ¿apagaste la cocina cuando subimos?... recuerda que le dije a MinHe que podía retirarse a descansar y que nosotros mismo nos atenderíamos…

- Ooppss… creo que se me olvidó

- ¿Qué haré contigo en serio?... ahora vuelvo, voy a apagarla – ChangMin se levantó y salió de la recamara; HyukJae se sentó un momento sobre su colchoneta cuando volteó a ver a JunSu viéndolo dormir muy pacíficamente, con la vista lo repaso completo, en verdad que le encantaba ese chico¿cuándo sería el día que JunSu se atreviera a declarársele?, ya una ocasión estuvo a punto pero no insistió más, quería que solito se sintiera seguro

- En verdad me tienes loco JunSu… - murmuró mientras sus ojos seguían su recorrido por todo el cuerpo del durmiente, cuando estos llegaron a su boca esta se le antojo demasiado, no podía resistirse más, desde cuando quería besarlo y no podía, pero ahora parecía el momento oportuno, así que lentamente se fue acercando a él, por fin sus labios tocaron los del otro apenas rozándose, la lengua de HyukJae acarició por un segundo los carnosos labios del durmiente convirtiendo el momento en uno de los mas más felices de su vida, se separó rápidamente ya que el escandaloso comenzó a moverse, pero lo que escucho lo dejo helado

- ¡¡YooChun… te amo!! – el castaño rápidamente se enderesó, JunSu había dicho esas palabras en sueños mientras sonreía, su amigo no podía estar enamorado de ese patán ¿por eso había dicho esa ocasión que a era difícil decirlo y más a él… por qué sabía que detestaba a ese engreído? no podía creerlo, estaba sumamente descolocado

- No JunSu no puede ser verdad, no puedes amar a ese idiota… ¡¡por favor no!! – dijo viéndolo fijamente mientras negaba¡¡que idiota había sido al pensar que se trataba de él!!... pero claro como alguien como JunSu se fijaría en él en el sentido amoroso, todo abatido y desconsolado se acostó boca abajo, no quería saber nada de nadie, solo quería dormir, tal vez todo era una pesadilla, ya vería al otro día si era cierto o no, aunque ese beso que le había robado, lo tendría presente para siempre, aunque el escandaloso nunca lo supiera; lo que HyukJae no notó es que ChangMin estaba a un lado del marco de la puerta y pudo ver y escuchar todo, cuando vio que su amigo se acostaba murmuró para si mismo

- Entonces no estaba en el error, realmente JunSu te gusta Eun… y JunSu… ¿YooChun? – soltó un bufido – en verdad que ironía, te lo dije Eun, a veces no es rosa… generalmente siempre es negra la vida – entró a la recamara sin decir ni una sola palabra, uno dormido y el otro de seguro sin querer hablar con nadie, que aunque el otro no supiera que había escuchado todo, de seguro no le contestaría, así que sin más se acostó y se dispuso a dormir, ya vería que pasaba a la mañana siguiente.

JunSu fue el primero en despertar alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, levantó la cabeza para ver si ya se habían despertado sus dos amigos y pudo comprobar que esto no era así, ChangMin estaba dándole la espalda a los otos dos, mientras que HyukJae estaba boca arriba con la cabeza hacía donde estaba el más alto; no supo que hacer, algo que le aburría mucho era estar acostado cuando ya no tenía sueño, así que decidió despertarlos de la mejor manera que sabía, bromeando. Decidido que su primera víctima fuera el castaño, además que era al que tenía junto, pensó en ir por agua y echársela encima pero luego lo analizó y vio que no era buena opción, así que recordó la forma en la que su hermano lo despertaba a veces y puso manos a la obra; se destapó y sentó en el piso mientras se inclinaba sobre su amigo, luego pasó una de sus piernas a un costado del cuerpo del otro sobre sus caderas quedando prácticamente sobre él pero sin tocarlo, luego paso ambos brazos a los costados del rostro del durmiente y acercando su rostro al del otro, comenzó a soplar quedito sobre su oreja.

HyukJae comenzaba a removerse, pero no despertaba del todo, solo hacía leves gemidos que estaban matando de la risa a JunSu, solo que se aguataba para no soltar sus muy conocidas carcajadas, al ver que no resultaba, comenzó a murmurar cosas sobre su oído.

- Eun… eres el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra, tu príncipe azul vendrá en cualquier momento a despertarte con un beso… - comenzó a decir viendo como el otro sonreía en sueños y contestaba

- Eso lo se… pero no creo que llegue mi…príncipe azul…

- ¿Por qué no llegaría?

- Porque a el no le gusto… prefiere los sapos – ese comentario casi hace que estalle en carcajadas el escandaloso, pero se contuvo, estaba siendo muy divertida la situación

- No lo creo, eres alguien maravilloso como para que prefieran a otro en lugar que a ti…

- No… ya me enteré que no es así, sin duda el prefiere los sapos…

- ¿Y quien es tu príncipe azul?

- Pues es…

- ¿JunSu? – dijo ChangMin muy fuerte haciendo que el aludido volteara a verlo y el durmiente despertara, cuando HyukJae abrió los ojos y vio a JunSu prácticamente encima de él, creyó que seguía soñando pero regresó a la realidad cuando volteó a ver al alto y notó que los veía fijamente; HyukJae se quitó de encima al escandaloso, aunque realmente no hubiera querido hacerlo

- ¿Qué estas haciendo JunSu? – preguntó todo alterado el castaño

- Jejeje nada… solo te quería despertar y pensé hacerlo de esa forma ya que mi hermano así lo ha hecho varias veces, pero parecía no funcionar, al contrario estabas más dormido y hablando

- ¿yo hablaba?

- Si… y era muy cómico jajajaja

- ¿Qué decía? – preguntó realmente interesado, no fuera a ser que se le hubiera salido algo que no debía

- Pues hablabas de tu príncipe azul y que él prefiere a los sapos jajajaja… - a HyukJae no le dio nada de risa y ChangMin aunque si lo encontró gracioso, sabía a lo que se refería, así que decidido mejor levantarse y comenzar a levantar su colchoneta del piso; el castaño recordó lo que JunSu había dicho en la noche dormido y vio el momento oportuno para sacarlo

- Tú también hablas dormido…

- ¿Qué? – paro en seco la risa del escandaloso para formular su pregunta

- Y anoche precisamente lo hiciste… de hecho confesaste algo que no nos habías contado… - ChangMin volteó a ver a JunSu, tenía que hacer como que no sabía nada del asunto, aunque realmente estaba más enterado que los otros dos juntos

- ¿Ah… ah si?... y ¿qué… que fue lo que dije?

- No sabíamos que amabas a alguien, bueno, de hecho ChangMin tampoco lo sabía hasta este momento que lo digo, porque solo te escuche yo… JunSu ¿desde cuando estas enamorado de YooChun? – el escandaloso se puso pálido como papel, pensaba contarles su secreto, pero nunca se había dado el momento por algo y eso solo significaba que no era el momento, pero jamás imagino que se enterarían de esa forma; dando un leve suspiro decidió contarles todo, total, tarde o temprano lo iban a saber

- Es verdad… amo a YooChun, desde cuando es ni yo lo se bien, solo sé que desde la primera vez que lo vi me llamo mucho la atención y no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza; luego me enteré que estaba en el mismo colegio y no pude evitar el querer acercarme a él, aunque eso no lo he podido hacer nunca…

- ¿Así?... ¿solamente por eso dices estar enamorado de él? – HyukJae no podía controlar su temperamento, era un chico muy divertido, pero algo que tenía es que era muy explosivo, y más cuando a personas queridas se refería; JunSu lo volteó a ver algo tímido, sabía que su amigo iba a reaccionar así, no soportaba a YooChun y este era su temor de que se enterara – pareces tonto JunSu¿como voy a creer que te enamores de alguien sin tratarla y más alguien como ese idiota?... ¿acaso no estas viendo que es un desgraciado y solo utiliza a las personas?... se acuesta con todo mundo, es un engreído y además se siente el rey del mundo… no puede gustarte alguien como él…

- El es así por lo solo que se siente, es una forma de reaccionar y actuar ante la sociedad, solo… solo necesita un poco de cariño, no es alguien malo…

- ¿Cariño?... ¿y tu crees que el vaya a notar tu "cariño"?

- No lo se, pero quiero intentarlo y no dejaré de hacerlo hasta que lo logre – la mirada de JunSu era una de dedición y eso lo pudieron notar sus dos amigos, ChangMin solo sonrió y palmeó el hombro del escandaloso aprobando su determinación, el castaño solo negó con la cabeza

- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!!

- EunHyuk, no te pido que me apoyes, solo que me comprendas, eres mi amigo y creo que debes respetar mi decisión – el aludido solo dio la espalda un momento, esto le dolía demasiado pero JunSu tenía razón, no estaba de acuerdo pero nada podía hacer, él solo se daría cuenta de las cosas tarde o temprano, regresó su vista hacía el escandaloso soltando un suspiro

- Como quieras, solo quiero que sepas que no estoy totalmente de acuerdo…

- Gracias – sonrió JunSu abrazando a su amigo – veras que no será tan malo, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para lograr mi cometido… en serio muchas gracias a los dos… ahora voy al baño – JunSu salió de la recámara dejando a los otros dos solos, HyukJae volteó a ver al alto el cual lo miraba

- ¿Puedes creer esto?... se me hace una gran estupidez

- Déjalo, de él dependerá lo que pase, sea bueno o malo nosotros tenemos que estar con él porque somos sus amigos y aunque a alguno de los dos le duela la situación, tenemos que respetar lo que decida hacer…

- ¿Aunque a alguno de los dos le duela la situación? – preguntó el castaño, el otro solo le sonrió en complicidad – ChangMin… ¿acaso tu sabes que yo…?

- Yo solo he notado muchas cosas y créeme que siempre estaré con los amigos, pero a veces tenemos que aceptar que las cosas no se dan como uno quiere, pero uno debe ser feliz si el ser que uno quiere es feliz, aunque nos duela un poco a nosotros… ahora vamos a desayunar… veamos si MinHe ya nos preparó algo delicioso

ChangMin no dejó decir nada más al castaño, sabía que le había comprendido muy bien y no tenía caso decir las cosas tan directas, así que los dos bajaron esperando que JunSu en unos cuantos minutos más les hiciera compañía.

Los días fueron pasando y con estos los meses en los cuales JunSu hacía lo imposible por darse a notar ante YooChun, pero no sabía que traía el destino contra él o si estaba pagando algún karma de vidas pasadas, porque sencillamente nada de lo que hacía le salía bien; intentó de todo, caerse enfrente de él para que al menos se burlara, pero este ni lo volteó a ver; hacer como que se ahogaba una ocasión en la cafetería con un pedazo de comida pero tampoco resultó, de hecho esa ocasión fue muy cómica, porque ChangMin y HyukJae si creyeron que se ahogaba y como histéricos corrían por todos lados; en otra ocasión fue a buscar a un maestro que sabía estaba dando su hora en el salón de YooChun, inventó un cuento muy creíble para que le permitieran entrar un momento y acercarse al escritorio del profesor, pero para su mala suerte ese día no había ido YooChun; y así infinidad de sucesos que habían tenido todos el mismo final, el rotundo fracaso.

El maestro de literatura una ocasión había encargado hacer alguna poesía, carta o sentimiento reflejada en letras, esta sería expuestas ante todo el colegio; JunSu vio una oportunidad excelente para decir lo que sentía y poder hacer que YooChun lo escuchara aunque no supiera que era dirigido a él, pero al menos esta era la ocasión segura donde lo miraría por primera vez; por varios días estuvo pensando que hacer y poco a poco fue escribiendo todo lo que sentía hasta que tuvo listo lo que presentaría ese día en el colegio.

Eran mediados de Mayo cuando el evento de la clase de literatura tuvo lugar, no todos los alumnos participaban, solo los que se habían inscrito; todo el colegio estaba reunido ya que si no lo hacían el director imponía castigos, así que aunque no quisieran, todos tenían que estar ahí y eso JunSu lo sabía, por eso su felicidad y seguridad de que en esta ocasión YooChun si lo vería.

Comenzaron a pasar algunos alumnos y JunSu solo volteaba a todos lados para tratar de encontrar a YooChun pero no lo veía por ningún lado, aunque sabía que si estaba por ahí; el escandaloso no había visto a sus amigos tampoco, ya que llegando al colegio enseguida comenzó el evento, al terminar, las clases continuarían como siempre. Todavía le faltaba un poco para que JunSu pasara a decir su escrito, así que estaba entre el público, buscando fervientemente a su amor platónico, pero a quienes encontró fueron a sus amigos.

- ¡Hola JunSu!... ¿listo para hacer el oso?

- Aaaahhh que malo eres ChangMin TT… no haré ningún oso, solo diré lo que siento…

- Jajaja si hombre, solo estaba bromeando…

- Jejeje okis… oye ¿y Eunhyuk?

- Aquí estoy parado junto a ti, que ¿acaso ya estas ciego? – el escandaloso volteó a ver a su amigo y lo que vió lo dejo atónito

- E…EunHyuk… tu… tu cabello… ¿qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

- Pues que va a ser… me lo teñí y me hice un nuevo look… creo que ya era tiempo de cambiar un poco… ¿acaso no te gusta?

- Te ves… te ves… - JunSu volteó a ver a ChangMin y sin poder aguantar más, los dos se soltaron la carcajada – JAJAJAJAJAJA

- Oigan, no le veo lo cómico, pues es mi cabello y a mi me gusta si a ustedes no, pues no me importa ¬¬

- Jajajaja… no, esta bien jajaja… solo que fue así de repente… jajaja pero ya… ya nos calmamos – los dos amigos tomaron aire y dejaron de reírse, aunque la verdad seguían muriéndose de la risa por dentro

- Bueno, pues ya quiten esa cara de tontos y tú ve a hacer el ridículo allá arriba que ya te toca, los de ti salón que participan están subiendo

- Ok… jejeje la verdad te ves muy guapo – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos al rato chicos, me echan porras – HyukJae solo se tocó la mejilla, le encantaban esos desplantes de cariño del escandaloso, pero sabía que no era por otra cosa que solo amistad, tenía que aprender a vivir con eso

Los compañeros de Junsu comenzaron a pasar hasta que por fin fue el turno del escandaloso, por estar platicando con sus amigos y andar en otras cosas se le había pasado localizar a YooChun, pero confiaba que este día la suerte estuviera de su lado. El profesor de literatura presentó a JunSu y este pasó al frente comenzando a leer lo que había escrito para esa ocasión.

_Harumahn nibahng eui chim nae gah dwei goh shipuh _

_Duh ddah seu hee poh geun hee nae poom eh gahm ssah ahn goh _

_jae oo goh shipuh _

_Ah joo jahk eun dwei chuhk eem doh _

_nuh eui choh geu mahn sohk sahk eem eh _

_Nahn ggoom sohk eui gwei mool doh ee gyuh nae buh reel tehn deh _

_Nae gah uhp neun nuh eui hahroon _

_uh duh geh heul ruh gah neun guhn jee _

_Nah reul uhl mah nah sarang hah neun jee _

_nahn nuh moo nah goong geum hahn deh _

_Nuh eui jahk eun suh rahm sohk eui _

_eel gee jahng ee dwei goh shipuh _

_Ahl soo uhp neun nuh eui geu bee meel doh _

_nae mahm sohk eh dahm ah dool rae _

_nuh mohl rae _

_Hah roo mahn nuh eui goh yahng ee gah dwei goh shipuh _

_Nee gah joo neun mahd eet neun oo yoo wah _

_boo deu ruh oon nee poom ahn eh suh _

_Oom jeek ee neun jahng nahn eh doh _

_nuh eui gwei yuh oon eem maht choom eh _

_Nah doh ool rae jeel too reul _

_neu ggee doh ee suh nah bwah _

_Nae mah eum ee ee ruhn guh yah _

_Nuh bahk gehn bohl soo uhp neun guh jee _

_Noogoo reul bwah doh uh dee ee suh doh _

_Nahn nuh mahn bah rah boh jahn hah _

_Dahn ha roo mahn ah joo chin hahn _

_nuh eui ae een ee dwei goh shipuh _

_Nuh eui jah rahng doh ddae rohn too juhng doh _

_dah deul eul soo ee seul tehn deh _

_Nuhl wee hae _

_In my heart in my soul _

_Nah eh geh sarang ee rahn _

_ah jeek uh saek hajimahn _

_Ee seh sahng moh deun guhl nuh eh geh joo goh shipuh _

_ggoom eh suh rah doh _

_Nae mah eum ee ee ruhn guh yah _

_jee kyuh bohl soo mahn ee suh doh _

_Nuh moo kamsa hae mahn hee hengbok hae _

_nah joh geum eun boo johk hae doh _

_Uhn jeh ggah jee nuh eui gyuht eh _

_yuhn een eu roh eet goh shipuh _

_Nuh reul nae poom eh _

_gah deuk ahn eun chae _

_geud uh buh ryuh seu myuhn shipuh _

_young wohn hee. _

JunSu recibió muchos aplausos, en verdad los pensamientos que había escrito estaban hermosos, con la vista buscó a la fuente de inspiración de esas palabras y la encontró, solo que su emoción se fue al suelo cuando lo descubrió de espaldas hablando por el celular, de seguro ni siquiera había escuchado una palabra de lo que acababa de decir, eso en verdad era mala suerte; se deprimió un poco tenia que admitirlo, pero no se dejaría derrotar por ese sentimiento de abatimiento, así que otra ocasión sería la buena para llamar su atención. Los compañeros del escandaloso lo felicitaron mucho cuando bajó, en verdad lo había hecho muy bien, sin duda sería muy buen autor de algo, pero eso ya lo verían más adelante; sus amigos también lo felicitaron aunque HyukJae un poco mas receloso, sabía para quien habían sido esas palabras.

El fin de cursos llegó y con esto la fiesta de despedida del ciclo escolar, JunSu estaba muy emocionado ya que se había enterado que YooChun cantaría a dúo con YunHo, era un momento que no podía dejar pasar aunque lo estuvieran matando ahí mismo; esa noche se fue preparado con todo para el gran momento, una cámara de video que ChangMin le había prestado y una grabadora de reportero que le había regalado un vecino ya que este decía que como hablaba mucho un día tenia que grabarse para recordar todo lo que parloteaba; las presentaciones fueron comenzando y cuando toco el turno a YooChun no supo ni de donde le salieron tantas manos, pero el momento lo estaba capturando con todo su arsenal.

Cuando la presentación terminó, todos los "fans" de ambos chicos no dejaron de vitorearlos, entre ellos el escandaloso, que hacía honor a su sobrenombre; la música comenzó a sonar y la fiesta comenzó.

- ¡¡Que emoción… tengo en video a YooChun, podré verlo todos los días a todas las horas en todas las vacaciones!! 0

- Pareces tarado diciendo esas cosas, mejor ponte a hacer algo productivo en lugar de perder el tiempo viendo a ese…

- Pues yo quiero verlo y lo voy a ver… pero no te pongas celoso Eun, también te veré a ti jejeje

- Pues no creo que eso se pueda… me iré a China a ver a mi mamá en las vacaciones, regreso prácticamente un día antes de clases

- No me digas eso TT… te voy a extrañar muchísimo amigo…

- Y yo a ustedes, solo espero que mi madre no cumpla su amenaza de dejarme en China estudiando, porque eso me comentó hoy que hablé con ella…

- ¿Qué?... ¡¡no puede hacer eso!!

- Pues eso dijo, pero confiemos que no será así, no me dejaré…

- Esperemos que sea así Eun – comentó ChangMin

- ¿Y tú que harás en las vacaciones ChangMin?

- Iré con mi familia a Europa, pero solo me iré unos 20 días, de ahí regresaré y aquí estaré en Seoul

- Excelente, me llamas cuando hayas vuelto, así podremos salir un día…

- Claro que si JunSu

Los tres amigos siguieron platicando, al otro día el alto y el ahora estrambótico saldrían de viaje, esperando regresar pronto para iniciar un nuevo ciclo escolar. JunSu se enteró que YooChun había viajado a América, de seguro a ver a sus padres, solo imploraba porque el tiempo pasara rápido, ya moría de ganas por volverlo a ver.

Septiembre, de nuevo ese bendito mes en el cual las clases comenzaban, JunSu se había levantado como bólido de la cama, no aguantaba la desesperación por volver a ver a su "amor en silencio", lo había extrañado tanto en esas vacaciones y aunque sonara tonto, hasta podía decir que se había enamorado más si es que eso era posible; se metió al baño y se cambió a la velocidad de la luz regresando a su cuarto para agarrar su mochila, la tomó y antes de encaminarse a la puerta dio un fuerte respiro.

- Aahh YooChun, no se porque, pero siento que esta vez si lograré acercarme a ti... solo espero que esto sea verdad, pero debo de ser optimista y si no pasa, pues seguiré intentándolo hasta que lo logre - cando ya se disponía a salir de su recámara, su madre iba entrando a esta.

- Hijo, te veo muy acelerado ¿muy ansioso por volver a clases?

- La verdad si mami, ya añoraba por volver a entrar

- ¿Y eso?... que yo recuerde tus notas no fueron así mega excelentes como para creer que estas ansioso por estudiar

- Jejejeje es que no es por eso mami, digamos que la escuela me gusta mucho, más no las clases que se imparten en ella

- Mmmm… típica respuesta de un adolescente, en fin… si no fuera porque se que vas a colegio de varones juraría que estas esperando entrar para ver a la chica que te gusta… - JunSu casi se desmaya ante esa declaración, si ella supiera la realidad

- Hay mami como crees, solo que hace mucho que no veo a mis amigos y me pone feliz estar con ellos de nuevo…

- Bueno hijo, entonces baja a desayunar rápido o sino se te hara tarde, ya estan servidos tus hot cakes en la mesa

- Gracias ma'… eres la mejor 0 - JunSu salió por fin del cuarto para disponerse a desayunar; mientras tanto la señora volteó a ver todo el desorden de la recamara de su hijo, pudo notar como de debajo del colchón de la cama se asomaba un poco el diario que JunSu tenía, la señora se acercó y lo tomó entre sus brazos soltando un suspiro habló dirigiéndose al diario

- Ay JunSu… discúlpame hijo pero te había visto tan mal un tiempo que tenía que ver que te pasaba… solo espero que un día me tengas la suficiente confianza como para contarme todo sobre ese… YooChun que tanto amas… te amo hijo y sea cual sea tus preferencias yo siempre te amaré – la señora volvió a meter el diario debajo del colchón, ya más tarde subiría a hacer el que hacer de la recamara de su tesoro.

Todos los alumnos llegaron al colegio y las clases comenzaron, los salones no cambiaron en nada, seguía siendo el mismo grupo que el año anterior, solo uno que otro alumno nuevo había ingresado; las dos primeras horas pasaron y ChangMin y JunSu bajaron al patio para encontrarse con EunHyuk pero no lo vieron ahí, una desesperación enorme se formo en el escandaloso el cual ya estaba haciendo un drama, así que el más alto le propuso ir a buscarlo a su salón, Junsu aceptó y salió corriendo mientras el alto solo lo seguía apaciguadamente como siempre era.

El escandaloso iba corriendo por los pasillos y al llegar frente a la puerta del salón de su mejor amigo sin dudarlo la abrió, esperando encontrarlo adentro porque si no era así, juraba que haría un escándalo; su tranquilidad volvió a su alma cuando lo vió ahí sentado hablando con alguien, pero su euforia no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

- Aahh EunHyuk, cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo, te extrañe mucho TT…

- Aahh pequeña sabandija risueña, yo también te extrañe muchísimo TT – los dos amigos corrieron a abrazarse

- Cuando bajamos al patio y no te vi donde siempre, me asuste, creía que en realidad tu madre te había mandado a China a estudiar, por eso subí como loco a buscarte a tu salón… ¡¡no vuelvas a hacerme estooooooo!! TT…

- ¿Cómo crees que me iría sin avisarles, y lo peor sin despedirme?... me sorprende que pienses así… bueno en realidad no, eres bastante tarolas como para pensar con lógica…

- Aaahhhh sentí horrible… TT…

- Ya no llores que me haces llorar a mí también TT… - así seguían los dos amigos "llorando" cuando escucharon un grito, voltearon y vieron como ChangMin hablaba con un muchacho de cabello negro

- Bueno… veo que en realidad aquí hay tres dementes… y a todo esto ¿quién eres tú?

- Cierto hyung¿quién es el? – preguntó JunSu

- AAaahhh… él es un nuevo compañero de clases… su nombre es Kim JaeJoong – contestó el estrambótico, Junsu se acercó al chico nuevo y saludó como solo él sabía hacerlo dejando las presentaciones formales para ChangMin; los tres amigos decidieron invitar a JaeJoong a ir a la cafetería, se veía que era un buen chico. Al llegar a la cafetería se pusieron a conversar los cuatro, hasta que el tema giro sobre YunHo por cuestionamiento del nuevo, cuando el alto le contestó quien era, JunSu no pudo resistir girar su mirada hacía donde estaba el motivo de sus suspiros, hablando de él como si fuera un viejo conocido sin despegar su mirada de su persona.

Con la llegada de JaeJoong el grupo de amigos crecería, sin duda ese año sería divertido; JunSu solo esperaba que ese nuevo año escolar fuera a ser mucho mejor que el anterior y que en esta ocasión si pudiera lograr su objetivo, aunque algo le decía que esta vez la suerte si iba a estar de su lado.

**FIN DEL PRIMER BONUS TRACK **


	10. YOU ARE THE ONE

**Capítulo 6: YOU ARE THE ONE**

JunSu estaba recostado en su cama escribiendo en su diario, hace dos días que YooChun se había ido a Estados Unidos y ya lo extrañaba mucho, pero sabía perfectamente que una vez que estuviera de regreso podrían amarse como la última vez; eso sin duda lo tenía sumamente emocionado, después de tanto tiempo por fin había conseguido estar con la persona que quería; había logrado llamar su atención, luego ganarse su confianza y al final había logrado tener su amor… aunque… ¿realmente tenía su amor?, nunca YooChun le había dicho un "te amo" y eso lo descolocaba un poco, pero sus acciones demostraban todo lo contrario pero ¿acaso no era así con todos sus amantes?; el escandaloso sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de borrar esas ideas, ya Chunnie le había dicho que no se comparara con ellos y eso iba a hacer, ahora lo tenía a su lado y era lo que realmente le importaba.

Otra cosa que lo tenía inquieto era el distanciamiento con EunHyuk, desde que habían discutido lo había estado evitando, situación que le dolía en el alma, el Martes el estrambótico se había acercado a él en el receso, pero aún seguía muy dolido por todo lo que había dicho de su Chunnie, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Muy enojado, JunSu aventó su diario al suelo y comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas¿porque ahora que tenía lo que quería tenía que pelear con su mejor amigo?... ¿porque no podía compartir con él su felicidad?, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y sentía que en cualquier momento le entraría la desesperación, pero siempre alguien en lo alto manda a las personas necesarias cuando más se les necesita y eso lo supo cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

- JunSu… ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro mami, adelante – la mujer entró viendo a su hijo sobre su cama boca abajo escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos

- Mi vida¿qué ocurre?... te he visto estos últimos días muy decaído, no andas saltando por toda la casa ni con tus lindas sonrisas, es más, ya ni te he escuchado hablando solito…

- ¡¡Ay mamá!! – JunSu se abrazó a su madre del cuello escondiendo su mirada de la de su progenitora – es que he tenido unos cuantos problemas con Eun, ya no somos amigos…

- Pero JunSu… ¿qué estas diciendo? si ustedes son inseparables¿qué es lo que paso?

- Pues digamos que el no me comprendió mami, yo… - se detuvo abruptamente, no podía decirle a su madre que su amigo se había enojado con él porque había tenido relaciones con YooChun, en primera porque ella no sabía quien era YooChun, en segunda porque ella no sabía que era gay y en tercera… pues no había una tercera, pero esas cosas no se le dicen a una madre así porque así…

- ¿Tu que hijo?

- Yo… - JunSu se separó de su madre y la vio al rostro ¿sería acaso este el momento ideal para contarle todo? - … ¿recuerdas la persona que me gustaba? – la señora afirmo con la cabeza – pues ya pude acercarme a esa persona y pues… digamos que a Eun no le gusto la idea

- ¿Y porque no le gusto? – el chico bajo la mirada mientras hablaba

- No le cae bien, siempre ha visto a esa persona como con odio, siempre que yo decía su nombre el se enojaba mucho, me reclamaba o me hacía una rabieta… y ahora que logré acercarme a esa persona, el dijo cosas muy crueles y eso me molestó mucho, si no puede comprenderme entonces es que realmente no es mi amigo…

- JunSu – la mujer tomo del rostro a su hijo e hizo que la viera a los ojos – muchas veces las personas tienen su motivos por los cuales algunas personas no les cae bien y yo creo que HyukJae los tiene bien definidos, en ocasiones es bueno escuchar a los amigos y tomar algunos consejos, pero las acciones deben ser tomadas por lo que tu sientes – el muchacho le daba la razón a su madre, eso era exactamente lo que había hecho – sin embargo, en ocasiones somos nosotros los que nos equivocamos y luego lamentamos el no haber tomado en cuenta esos consejos que nos dieron; no creo que si HyukJae dice ciertas cosas sea solo para fastidiar, algo de verdad tienen que tener y lo hace por tu bien; no creo que sea justo que retires tu amistad solo porque no aprobó una acción que tu hiciste, eso es algo egoísta hijo…

- Pero mamá… es que… aish no lo comprenderías…

- Creo comprenderlo JunSu, pero no comprendo el porque te dejes de llevar con HyukJae solo porque no tiene tu misma idea o tu percepción de las cosas, no toda la gente las verá igual que tu hijo y créeme, algo me dice que su razones son válidas como a la vez lo son las tuyas…

- Eso es muy confuso mamá, no puede ser posible que lo sean las dos, ya que son totalmente opuestas…

- Así es la vida, totalmente confusa; y yo veo que te duele el estar alejado de él, eso quiere decir que si te importa lo que piensa, posiblemente ahorita no lo veas claro, pero más adelante te darás cuenta que esta discusión no valió la pena; habla con él y veras que lo resolverán…

- No lo se, se pone tan arisco cuando hablo de… esa persona – la mujer observaba a su hijo fijamente, notaba muchas cosas con lo que decía – tal vez esto sea lo mejor…

- Piénsalo hijo, HyukJae es un buen chico, se que él esta sufriendo igual o más que tú…

- ¿De veras lo crees?

- No, no lo creo, estoy convencida de eso

- Pues si, ya veré que hago, muchas gracias por escucharme mami, siempre puedo contar contigo – JunSu se levanta y besa la mejilla de su madre

- No hay de que hijo, sabes que siempre estaré apoyándote; ahora baja y ayúdame a levantar las cosas de la cena

- Si ma'… enseguida bajo – la señora se levantó y salió de la recámara de su hijo el cual antes de seguir a su madre levantó su diario abrazándolo a su pecho

- Ya pronto regresas YooChun, te necesito tanto… - dijo soltando un suspiro mientras comenzaba a guardar su tesoro donde siempre sin saber que su madre seguía fuera de su recámara

- JunSu… posiblemente podría ayudarte más si me tuvieras un poco más de confianza… pero creo poder hacer algo – murmuró la mujer comenzando a encaminarse hacía la cocina.

JaeJoong estaba anonadado, había visto la casa de EunHyuk y ChangMin, pero la casa de YunHo le parecía genial, aunque si se podía sentir cierta soledad en ella; el pelicorto le mostraba toda la mansión explicándole las distintas cosas que hacía en cada lugar, como lo era el gimnasio, la alberca, el estudio, entre otros; una vez que terminó lo llevó a su habitación la cual era igual de grande que los demás cuartos, el pelinegro comenzó a sentirse nervioso, la adrenalina de hace unas horas atrás lo habían hecho actuar de forma aventada, pero ya que se encontraba ahí comenzaba a sentir un poco de temor, eso meditaba Jae hasta que escucho la voz de YunHo hablarle.

- Jae si aún quieres quedarte esta noche, creo que debes de avisar en tu casa, pueden preocuparse mucho.

- Si, tienes razón…

- Ahí en el buró esta mi teléfono, puedes tomarlo con confianza – el pelinegro asintió y se levantó a tomar el aparato mientras marcaba el número de su casa, espero varios timbrazos hasta que escucho la voz de su madre del otro lado

- _¿Diga? _

- Buenas noches mamá… habla Jae…

- _Hijo buenas noches¿dónde estas? _

- Estoy en casa de… - el pelinegro volteó a ver al pelicorto el cual lo miraba fijamente - …ChangMin, me quedaré a dormir porque necesitamos terminar un trabajo para mañana – Jae fijó su vista en otro punto cuando YunHo dejó de mirarlo

- _Esta bien hijo, pero cuando saliste de la casa no llevabas tu mochila ni el uniforme… _

- Es que no creí que nos tardaríamos tanto, pero no te preocupes mañana temprano llego a la casa para cambiarme e ir por mis cosas…

- _De acuerdo hijo, no causes problemas y pórtate bien, no quiero volver a ver o saber de situaciones como la del Domingo, aún no estoy muy contenta con eso… _

- Si mamá, no te preocupes y de nuevo, lo siento mucho…

- _Bueno, no discutiremos eso ahora, cuídate y te veo mañana hijo, te quiero… adiós _

- Adiós mamá…- el pelinegro colgó mientras YunHo se acercaba a él

- ¿Por qué… por que le dijiste que estabas… con ChangMin? – dijo de forma suave pero a la vez un poco triste

- Mi madre es una persona mayor, tiene ideas algo retrogradas a veces, ella no te conoce y se hubiera quedado con la incertidumbre de con quien me quedaba… fue lo mejor así…

- Si, de acuerdo… - se quedaron un momento en silencio, la decisión que habían tenido ambos apenas hace un rato se estaba mitigando conforme pasaban los minutos y no por el hecho de arrepentirse, sino que los nervios de uno y lo notorio que eran estos para el otro, hacían que se fuera enfriando el momento – Jae… en verdad no tienes que quedarte, si gustas yo… - el dedo índice del pelinegro se posó en los labios del otro acallándolos al instante, en ese momento este se abrazó al pelicorto ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello

- YunHo, ya te dije que me quiero quedar contigo esta noche – susurró en su oído alzando un poco el rostro – por favor, permite que esté a tu lado…

YunHo abrazó por la cintura a Jae, eso era lo que más deseaba, pero con ese abrazo comprobó lo que tanto había estado notando, el pelinegro estaba sumamente nervioso, al tenerlo tan cerca de su cuerpo había sentido todos sus músculos contraídos; con mucha delicadeza comenzó dando pequeños besos en el cuello de Jae, la posición en la que estaban le hacía sencillo el trabajo al pelicorto, decidió hacer eso para comenzar a tranquilizar al otro, JaeJoong soltaba leves gemiditos cada vez que sentía los labios del otro apenas rozar la piel de su cuello; las manos traviesas de YunHo comenzaron a acariciar su espalda al mismo tiempo que lo iba recostando sobre la cama.

Jae comenzó a responder tímidamente, sus manos se paseaban por los fuertes brazos de su compañero, con intenciones de explorar un poco más allá de donde conocía; YunHo se separó un poco del otro una vez que este estaba totalmente acostado, sus miradas no se despegaban la una de la otra, con ellas denotaban todo lo que sentían en ese momento, Jae dio una leve sonrisa que fue correspondida al instante, invitando a esos labios que antes atendían su cuello, ahora se ocuparan de su boca la cual estaba deseosa.

El pelicorto entendió la invitación y rápidamente se posiciono de esa boca que le encantaba, comenzando a degustar esos labios que lo volvían loco, su lengua pedía permiso para entrar y encontrarse con su igual, permiso que enseguida fue concedido comenzando una exploración que a los dos les resultaba sencillamente delicioso. Mientras sus bocas se encontraban ocupadas, las manos de YunHo comenzaron a desabotonar el pantalón que el pelinegro llevaba puesto, comenzando a bajarlos junto con su ropa interior, una vez que la primera tarea fue completada; llegó un momento en el cual el pelicorto se detuvo esperando la reacción que el otro pudiera tener, estaba pasando a terrenos más delicados y lo que menos quería era incomodar a su compañero, pero al ver que este no reclamaba nada, reanudó su tarea palpando con su mano ese punto que tanto deseaba atender.

JaeJoong arqueó su espalda al sentir como la mano de YunHo atrapaba en su totalidad su virilidad, esa sensación nunca la había sentido y podía afirmar que era totalmente increíble; con mucho cuidado el pelicorto comenzó a masajear esa parte del cuerpo del otro, comenzando a escuchar pequeño ronroneos que se iban intensificando conforme su mano obtenía velocidad. A la vez que Jae sentía ese placer, su mente le ordenaba hacer lo mismo con su compañero, el problema es que no sabía como hacerlo, tenía miedo de hacer algo mal y que YunHo se fuera a molestar; por eso en ese momento detuvo al otro n el magnifico trabajo que estaba haciendo.

- Yu… YunHo… espera un momento por favor…

- ¿Qué pasa Jae, no te esta gustando?

- Claro que me está gustando… solo que ¿yo que hago? – la mirada de YunHo se enterneció, no cabía duda que esta era la primera experiencia del pelinegro en todos los sentidos y eso lo alegraba mucho

- Has… lo que sientas que debes hacer, sigue tus instintos…

- Pero ¿y si no te gusta?

- Viniendo de ti me gustará, te lo garantizo

Las manos de Jae rápidamente comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa que traía YunHo, una vez que estuvo toda desabrochada la fue retirando lentamente, aprovechando el pasar sus manos por toda la piel que iba encontrando en su camino, una vez que esta estuvo fuera, se levantó un poco de la cama acercando su rostro a ese pecho moreno que se le antojaba bastante, sin miramiento alguno atacó una de sus tetillas con sus labios dando pequeños mordiscos cada vez que sentía que se iban irguiendo bajo su merced, una vez que termino con una pasó a la otra repitiendo el mismo procedimiento, pero ambas hicieron sentir a YunHo llegar al cielo en vida. Una vez que Jae terminó con lo que estaba haciendo, levantó la vista y miró a su compañero, este tenía una muy marcada sonrisa en su rostro, indicándole al otro que lo que había hecho estuvo excelente.

- ¿Así… así voy bien?

- Definitivamente… – en este punto el libido de YunHo estaba al máximo, se sentía pleno al recibir tanto placer y a la vez el saber que podía darlo y lo mejor, a la persona que deseaba dárselo - … ¿quieres ver que tan bien vas? – Jae no entendió la pregunta, pero la respuesta llegó al instante cuando sintió como el otro tomaba su mano y la ponía en su entrepierna, notando lo sumamente excitado que el pelicorto estaba, las mejillas de Jae se encendieron como si de dinamita se tratara ¿realmente el había hecho que se pusiera así?

- YunHo…

- Y tú estas igual, déjame por favor hacerte sentir pleno…

Sin esperar a que el otro le contestara, YunHo descendió hasta estar de frente con la virilidad del pelinegro acercando sus labios al ya latente miembro erguido, por ahora se iba a dedicar a atenderlo, dejando para después su ya adolorida condición; con mucha maestría comenzó a lamer la punta, haciendo que Jae soltara un gemido bastante sonoro, por suerte no había nadie en la casa. Una vez que con su lengua probó la cúspide, decidió probar toda su extensión, terminando por engullirse por completo ese manjar que sabía era solo para él y de él; la presión que con su lengua y cavidad bucal hacían sobre el miembro de Jae, mandaban como toques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo, reteniendo la mejor sensación en su bajo vientre, la mente de Jae estaba perdida en algún lugar, no sabía cual, pero sabía que era el mejor lugar donde se podía estar.

Todo estaba resultando divino y para ser su primera experiencia lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, no cabía duda que YunHo era un experto en el arte de amar, pero precisamente eso es lo que hizo que algo hiciera "click" en su cabeza, aunque sabía el porque de las cosas, la imagen de DongHae apareció en su mente; sabía de antemano que el pelicorto no amaba a ese bastardo ni mucho menos, pero de lo que no cabía duda es que era un mejor amante que él, para que se hacía tonto, si prácticamente acababa de aprender a besar, un vacío muy grande comenzó a sentir en el pecho, no se sintió listo para lo que sabía seguiría, aún estaba a tiempo de detener todo.

- ¡¡YunHo… espera!! – el mencionado detuvo toda acción mirando al instante el rostro del otro

- ¿Te lastime?

- No…

- Entonces ¿por qué me pides que me detenga?

- Yo… no quiero… no puedo…

- Jae… ¿a que te refieres?

- Lo siento YunHo, quiero estar contigo, que sepas que estoy a tu lado, pero… no puedo seguir, no me siento listo aún – Jae comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas – se que parezco una niña tonta en este momento y realmente deseo estar contigo, pero yo aún… no creo poder hacerte sentir bien… yo…

- Esta bien Jae, no te preocupes, lo que menos quiero es forzarte, se lo que es eso y realmente es terrible…

- YunHo… cuando has estado con DongHae… - el pelicorto ahora comprendía el porque del repentino cambio - …¿alguna vez sentiste placer? – esa era una pregunta difícil, no por el hecho de que le gustara estar con DongHae, pero definitivamente no era de palo, pero no sabía exactamente a que se refería la pregunta de Jae

- Yo… bueno, placer carnal si lo he sentido con él, pero… ¿por qué preguntas eso?

- ¿Carnal?... ¿has sentido otro tipo de placer?

- No… bueno… - hablar con la verdad a veces era difícil, pero si se comenzaba con mentiras todo era e iba a un seguro fracaso - …si… una vez he sentido placer con sentimiento si es a lo que te refieres…

- ¿Con DongHae?

- No… - los ojos de Jae se abrieron como platos, eso significaba que YunHo había estado con otra persona; el pelicorto descifró enseguida lo que la mirada de Jae quería preguntar, así que se adelanto en contestar - …tú lo conoces… fue… con YooChun

Ahora si Jae estaba más que hundido, YunHo en su haber había estado con ¡¡YooChun y DongHae!!... sencillamente los dos chicos con más fama de "buen amante" que la preparatoria pudiera tener, jamás de los jamases iba a poder ser competencia, aunque sabía que con el problemático no había un sentimiento de por medio, el chico del sombrero era muy cercano a YunHo sin contar que era su mejor amigo, sinceramente no quería cuestionar al respecto, al menos no ahora; además, "lo que no es en tu año que no te haga daño", pero sin duda dolía y mucho.

- Jae… pero eso no tiene nada que ver… lo que yo siento por ti va más allá de lo que yo pude haber tenido con ellos, además sabes las circunstancias que me llevaron a estar con DongHae… y con respecto a YooChun pues…

- YunHo, no me tienes que explicar nada, no te lo estoy reclamando, es mas, no tengo el porque… si me enteré de esto es porque yo pregunté, solo… solo quería saber cuanto me debo de esforzar para hacerte… hacerte sentir bien…

- Jae… ya te lo dije, no tienes que ser experto ni nada para hacerme sentir bien, solo se tu mismo, lo que me cautivo de ti fue eso precisamente…

- Gracias, pero en serio… no me siento listo aún… perdóname YunHo – el pelicorto observó detenidamente al pelinegro, definitivamente esa noche no podrían amarse

- No te preocupes, será cuando te sientas listo – YunHo se acercó a Jae y le robo un tierno beso en los labios, separándose al instante mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño de su recámara

Jae se recostó en la cama acomodando su ropa interior y terminando de quitarse el pantalón, aunque no quería, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por lo que acababa de hacer y por lo que se acababa de enterar, ojala que en verdad YunHo lo comprendiera. En el baño YunHo estaba recargado en el lavabo, tratando de tranquilizar su excitación a la vez que estaba molesto consigo mismo por no poder transmitirle esa confianza que Jae necesitaba, dio un fuerte golpe en la pared lastimando un poco su mano, pero eso no le importo, aún se sentía demasiado excitado y el pensar que Jae estaba en su cama no lo ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarse; renuentemente y comprendiendo que no era el momento decidió atenderse el mismo como muchas otras veces lo había hecho pensando en el pelinegro.

Después de unos minutos por fin YunHo salió del baño más tranquilo, llegó a su cama y se recostó en el lado que se encontraba vacío, Jae le daba la espalda y la oscuridad que había en la habitación no ayudaba a ver si este se encontraba dormido o despierto; se recostó de lado para poder observar la espalda del pelinegro, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, Jae sintió una mirada tras de él, sabía que YunHo lo estaba viendo fijamente pero tenía mucho temor de enfrentar esa mirada, se había comportado como un cobarde, él quería entregarse a él, pero algo no se lo permitía, de seguro esto lo alejaría de él; en eso meditaba cuando sintió como un fuerte brazo lo jalaba apegándolo al cuerpo del otro, acción que hizo que Jae se tensara un poco.

- Tranquilo, solo… solo quiero dormir abrazado a ti ¿puedo? – YunHo preguntó con voz pacífica, no se escuchaba molesta como el pelinegro creía que el otro podría estar; sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Jae, dándose rápidamente la vuelta oculto su rostro en el pecho del otro apegándose aún más

- ¡¡Abrázame fuerte por favor!!... – el pelicorto hizo caso inmediatamente, comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del otro mientras depositaba de vez en cuando unos tiernos besos en ellos; decidió ya no decir una palabra más, mejor era descansar y esperar a que el siguiente día llegara.

Mientras el cielo se adornaba con estrellas en el firmamento de Korea, al otro lado del mundo el astro rey tenía un par de horas de haber salido, YooChun se había levantado antes de que este comenzara a iluminar las calles y desde entonces estaba sentado a un lado de la ventana contemplando el paisaje que se ante sus ojos se mostraba; no dejaba de pensar en cierto niño que lo traía últimamente loco y ansiaba el momento de poderse ir de ahí para regresar al lado de él. Aún meditaba mucho el como en tan poco tiempo había llegado a sentir eso tan fuerte por JunSu y aunque no lo quería admitir, le daba un poco de miedo, pero se sentía muy bien estar con él¿por qué no tragarse ese miedo y arriesgarse un poco?. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió ante la idea que en su cabeza se comenzaba a formar de lo que haría una vez que regresara a Korea; cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar los gemidos que su ángel soltaba cuando hicieron el amor, se estaba excitando solo con recordarlo, llevó su mano hacía su virilidad que poco a poco comenzaba a erguirse, aunque no solía hacerlo, necesitaba autosatisfacerse para poder resistir ya que en otras circunstancias, ya habría salido a buscar a alguien que le hiciera compañía.

Cuando apenas comenzaba a sentir ese "placer" que la mente da al recordar algo que le excita, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta súbitamente interrumpiendo lo que este hacía; YooChun trataba de esconder su excitación de la vista de su padre, que era la persona que en ese momento había entrado.

- Hijo… ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?

- Nada… – dijo cortantemente, algo que le irritaba era que interrumpieran su privacidad y más aún si se trataba de él - …lo que yo haga no es nada que te incumba

- ¿Por qué me hablas así?... soy tu padre y tienes que respetarme – dijo en tono molesto acercándose a su hijo para tratar que lo viera al rostro – mírame cuando te hable YooChun – lo giro súbitamente dándose cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su hijo – así que de eso se trataba… es normal hijo, creo que podías tenerme confianza, para eso soy tu padre

- Buen padre que tengo… – dijo sarcásticamente viéndolo a los ojos

- ¿Por qué de un tiempo para acá has estado así conmigo YooChun?... primero me armas una escena de que te quieres ir a vivir a Korea, luego cuando te vas no te dignas a llamarme ni una sola vez, si no lo hago yo no sabría nada de ti…

- No me hagas hablar ¿quieres?... ahora sal de mi habitación por favor, solamente cuando sea necesario ir a ver esos papeles me avisas para que pueda de una vez largarme de aquí…

- No entiendo tu actitud rebelde, pero no me gusta para nada jovencito, he sido muy tolerante con tus groserías pero mi paciencia se esta terminando…

- Pues si es así, entonces en este momento me largo…

- No, te iras cuando sea necesario que lo hagas… en serio que no te entiendo… - el padre de YooChun se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero al pasar a un lado del escritorio de su hijo, vio una hoja que le llamo la atención; la tomó para leerla, pero casi al instante fue arrebatada por su hijo, aunque había alcanzado a leer algo – así que de eso se trata… tu urgencia de regresar es porque tienes a alguien allá y tu molestia conmigo es porque te hice venir… ¿no podías decírmelo simplemente?... de haberlo sabido te digo que te vinieras con tu novia – la mirada de enfado de YooChun se volvió en una retadora mientras veía fijamente a su padre

- Tu no sabes nada… y si lo supieras, te juro que te morirías – el hombre lo miraba analíticamente

- ¿Saber?... tu crees que no se muchas cosas de ti hijo, pero estas equivocado, se muchas cosas de ti que tu ni en cuenta

- ¿De que estas hablando? – ahora la curiosidad invadía al más joven

- Se que eres todo un casanova allá, que andas con muchas chicas y te las llevas a la cama… pero veo que por fin una te atrapo…

- Así que me investigas… - la mirada de YooChun era de puro odio y coraje - …pues si, es la verdad… soy todo eso que dices… soy la cosa que más odio en el mundo… pero eso no viene al caso, y si en efecto, ahora encontré a alguien con quien me siento a gusto y con quien quiero estar… pero hay un clarísimo detalle – dijo ahora con sonrisa sínica - tus informantes o son unos ineptos o se ve que me aprecian porque no te han dicho todo…

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- No solo con chicas me he acostado…

- Estas tratando de decirme que… - fue interrumpido por su hijo

- Si papá… soy gay… o bisexual si eso te hace sentir mejor, así que realmente no sabes nada de mi… - el padre de YooChun tenía su rostro todo desencajado, el cambio el rostro de su hijo denotaba una de victoria

- No me digas que ese amigo tuyo… YunHo… de el es de quien estas enamorado…

- Despreocúpate por eso… él solo es mi mejor amigo, lo demás no es de tu incumbencia…

- Que asco me das…

- No más del que tú me das a mí…

- Esto no se quedará así YooChun, juro que haré que vuelvas para quedarte aquí y componerte…

- Soy mayor de edad… puedo hacer lo que me plazca y vivir donde quiera… además, así soy… no es enfermedad, así nací y así me moriré… acéptalo, tienes un hijo gay… - el padre de YooChun salió de la habitación azotando la puerta; este al verse solo soltó un suspiro el cual le hizo recordar las palabras de su niño – JunSu… en verdad que es cierto, cuanto necesito tus besos en este momento, pero pronto estaré ahí… - YooChun leía el papel que había arrebatado de las manos de su padre, mientras sonreía al leer lo que este tenía escrito¿tanto lo había podido cambiar ese chico y en tan poco tiempo?. El padre de YooChun no se había alejado de la habitación por lo que pudo escuchar lo último que su hijo dijo

- Así que JunSu… veremos quien gana al final hijo… eso lo veremos – dijo por fin alejándose, tenía que hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

JaeJoong despertaba perezosamente, casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche ya que su mente no dejaba de dar mil vueltas al asunto; giro en su entorno y se encontró con el rostro de YunHo viéndolo fijamente, este tenía un buen rato de estar despierto, tampoco había podido pasar una muy buena noche, aunque se sintió tranquilo al estar al lado del pelinegro, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado anoche… o mas bien de lo que no había pasado. Pensando esto es que comenzó a acariciar el rostro del recién despierto.

- Buenos días Jae

- Bue… buenos días YunHo – dijo temeroso, ya no habían hablado nada después de su negativa y eso lo tenía nervioso – oye… con respecto a lo de anoche yo… - pero el otro lo interrumpió

- No digas nada… te entiendo muy bien… ahora hay que levantarnos o llegaremos tarde al colegio – sin más YunHo se separó del pelinegro levantándose al instante; el otro se le quedo mirando de forma triste, ya se imaginaba que algo así ocurriría

Primero se metió el pelicorto a bañar, cuando este salió fue el turno del otro, en todo ese rato no dijeron nada, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; sin más salieron de la casa con dirección a la casa de Jae puesto que tenía que ir por su uniforme, en el camino YunHo rompió ese amargo silencio que los rodeaba desde que se despertaron.

- Si gustas… puedes llamar a ChangMin de mi celular para que te alcance en tu casa, ya que a tu madre le dijiste que estuviste con él – el pelinegro pudo notar un toque de desilusión en su voz, por lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza - ¿estas seguro… no notará que vienes conmigo y luego te preguntaran el porque?

- No importa… ya veré que digo… - dijo volteando su mirada hacia la ventana, comenzaba a notar a YunHo como cortante y algo distante - …pero gracias por preocuparte

YunHo ya no dijo nada, solamente siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron a la casa de Jae, ahí este se bajo del coche cosa que no imitó el otro, por tal motivo se le quedo mirando; realmente esperaba que tuviera las intenciones de hacerlo.

- Gustas… ¿gustas pasar?

- No, aquí te espero… trata de no demorarte por favor, nos toca clase con Yae-Bum y ya sabes como se pone… - todo esto lo dijo viendo hacia el frente, nunca miró a los ojos al pelinegro

- Esta bien… ahora vuelvo… - Jae se encaminó a su casa entrando a esta: al escuchar ruidos, la madre de este salió de la cocina seguida por Suni, que observaba detenidamente a su hermano

- ¡¡Hijo… ya es un poco tarde!!... ¿les dará tiempo de llegar a clases? – preguntó la señora mientras con la mirada recorría toda la estancia - ¿dónde esta ChangMin?

- El se quedó arreglándose madre, me trajo YunHo… otro compañero del colegio que hizo el trabajo con nosotros… pero se quedó afuera para no atrasarnos mas… - la madre de Jae quedó convencida con la explicación, así que dándole un beso lo mando a cambiarse rápido o sino no llegarían; la única que no se tragaba el cuento era Suni, por lo cual se asomo a la ventana donde en efecto, pudo ver a un YunHo esperando

- ¡¡Hermano!!... ¿no me digas que tú y él anoche…? – pensó la chica, en verdad se sentía extraña al ver esa situación de su hermano, y no era por nada, pero si Jae era gay, prefería mil veces que estuviera con ChangMin que con YunHo… ese chico a veces no le daba buena espina; pudo notar como Jae bajaba todo apresurado medio acomodándose la corbata, razón que le dio una idea para acercarse a él y sacarle información – Jae… ¿por qué no me hablaste anoche para que te fuera a dejar el uniforme a casa de ChangMin?... sabes que puedo decirle a Iseul que me hiciera el favor, ella es mi mejor amiga y tiene coche, además que tratándose de ti haría lo que fuera… - pudo notar como el pelinegro se tensaba un poco

- Si… pero se me paso hermana, lo siento…

- Jae, estas como en la luna… ¿no estarás enamorado hermanito? – mientras seguía arreglando su corbata, pudo notar como las mejillas del pelinegro se ponían coloradas, Suni sabía que si tocaba el tema, sacaría todo lo que quería saber

- Pero que cosas dices… como voy a estar enamorado… ¿de quien si no conozco a nadie?

- No se, eso solo tu lo sabes… igual en esa fiesta conociste a alguna chica linda

- No… no paso nada de eso… yo… - Jae se veía melancólico, Suni sabía que si seguir diciendo cosas, llegaría el momento en el cual Jae soltaría la sopa, pero el ruido de un claxon hizo que el pelinegro reaccionara –…lo siento Suni, me tengo que ir, gracias por la corbata… ¡¡Mamá ya me voy… vengo al rato!!

- ¡¡Si hijo… con cuidado… buen día!! – gritó la señora desde la cocina

- Nos vemos hermanita y sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, no creo tener novia por ahora – "o tal vez nunca" fue el pensamiento de Jae – te veo luego…

- Si… adiós Jae… pórtate bien –dijo la hermana cruzada de brazos mientras veía como su hermano salía de la casa, se acercó a la ventana y miró como Jae subía al auto de YunHo y estos se iban – solo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto hermano… no quiero verte sufrir… - sin más regresó a la cocina a terminar de ayudar a su madre, ella también tenía que irse a la universidad

Las clases comenzaron como todos los días, nada relevante aparentemente o eso parecía a simple vista, pero muchos de los alumnos tenían sus propias preocupaciones en la cabeza; HeeChul no era la excepción, desde el Lunes que había platicado un rato con EeTeuk y KangIn sobre su "repentina" fijación por ShiWon que andaba más distraído, aunado al hecho de que todos los días tenía que soportar que HankYung se acercara al "chico malo alto", como solía llamarlo antes; y eso le estaba machacando el hígado como si ver esas escenas fuera estar dentro de un triturador. A la par tenía la preocupación de las cosas que había investigado, si todo lo que había leído era cierto, podía comprender un poco el porque de la situación de su "hermanito" con el problemático; había estado meditando de que forma saber más sobre eso y la única respuesta que se le ocurrió la vislumbró esa mañana al despertar, solo esperaba impaciente que el timbre para la salida al receso sonara y como mandato divino, en ese momento comenzó a escucharse. Sin esperar ni un momento más salió del salón sin hacerle caso a nadie, fue hasta los salones de tercer semestre y espero a ver salir a quien tanto buscaba, cuando este apareció no dudo ni un momento en hablarle.

- KiBum… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor? – el mencionado volteó a ver al otro algo extrañado, nunca le había dirigido la palabra y de repente lo hacía, eso era en verdad algo inusual

- Claro… dime ¿qué se te ofrece?

- ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar privado?...podemos ir a la parte de atrás de la escuela… - el otro volteó a ver a SungMin que veía todo atentamente, con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que todo estaba bien y que se verían mas tarde; este por fin se fue dejándolos solos

- Bien… pues vamos entonces – los dos se dirigieron al lugar mencionado, una vez que llegaron, HeeChul se sentó en el piso bajo la atenta mirada del otro, este hizo lo mismo y es como comenzaron a hablar - ¿y que es eso que tenias que hablar conmigo que guarda tanto misterio?

- Mira… se que nunca nos hemos hablado y que pues ni yo se de tu vida ni tu de la mía… pero si se que eres muy cercano a DongHae… – ante la mención del problemático KiBum bajo el rostro melancólico – …iré al grano del asunto, se que tiene su vida muy manchada, muy aparte de todo lo que en el colegio alardea y hace, se que hay algo más atrás que no es nada bueno… no te estoy diciendo que traiciones su confianza, pero quiero que me asegures que YunHo está bien y cada vez que esta con él es solo porque mi amigo así lo desea… cosa que estoy seguro no es así, he escuchado a DongHae amenazarlo, pero no estoy seguro del motivo aunque… - se detuvo un momento para verle el rostro al otro el cual escuchaba todo con la mirada fija en el piso, decidió proseguir - …creo tener una ligera idea de por donde va el asunto

- DongHae tiene muchas cosas que ocultar y muchas más de las cuales alardea… ¿tu crees que te diré todas esas cosas? – dijo por fin alzando la mirada y posándola en el rostro del otro

- No… se que no lo harás… pero no porque no quisieras hacerlo, sino porque se que eres un buen chico y no eres como él, tu si sabes valorar la amistad… aunque noto que hay algo más de por medio – HeeChul hizo una sonrisa que ruborizó al momento a KiBum haciendo que volteara el rostro rápidamente

- No… no se de que me hablas…

- Si, si sabes de que hablo y eso responde el porque eres tan "leal" a él… pero estas en tu derecho y te comprendo, solo que se me hace increíble la suerte que tiene ese desgraciado, aunque se nota en seguida que es un tonto, tener a alguien como tú a su lado y no saberlo aprovechar… pero eso es algo que no me concierne – KiBum volvió a agachar el rostro y lo ocultó entre sus rodillas mientras hablaba

- ShiWon me dice lo mismo… pero realmente el tonto soy yo, se como es y sin embargo… ahí sigo… - ante la mención del otro chico, HeeChul se estremeció por un segundo, había olvidado que KiBum también era su amigo

- Y… ¿ShiWon es también como DongHae? – ahora fue el turno de KiBum de mirar analíticamente al otro

- El tiene el defecto de hacer todo lo que DongHae le dice, digo no lo critico porque igual estoy yo, pero él tiende a darle más por su lado, creo que la popularidad que DongHae tiene es lo que le llama más a ShiWon, pero eso si te lo puedo asegurar, él no es como Dongie… - los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, así estuvieron un rato hasta que KiBum habló de nuevo - ¿y porque preguntas por ShiWon?... tu siempre lo has alejado de ti cuando te ha querido hablar… además que el no tiene nada que ver con lo de YunHo que es el motivo que te trajo a hablar conmigo

- He podido hablar con ShiWon y me he dado cuenta de todo eso que me dices… realmente es un buen chico – dijo algo rojo de sus mejillas, cosa que el otro noto enseguida y sonrió sin que el otro se diera cuenta, iba a probar su teoría

- Estos últimos días casi no he hablado con él, lo he visto mucho con un chico nuevo que es de china, me lo presentó el otro día, HankYung creo que se llama… muy agradable muchacho, ojala ShiWon siente cabeza y se enamore algún día de alguien como él, lo he visto muy sonriente y eso me tiene muy feliz – HeeChul abrió los ojos como platos, unos celos enormes comenzaron e invadirlo, así que respondió sin pensar

- ShiWon no puede enamorarse de él, porque… porque… - ahí es donde reaccionó y se dio cuenta lo que estaba diciendo, así que calló abruptamente

- ¿Entonces por fin lo logró?...

- ¿Cómo? – dijo aún más rojo que la vez anterior

- Olvídalo… - KiBum se puso de pie quedando de frente al pelirrojo - …espero que podamos ser amigo HeeChul, veo que no eres como muchos te describen, me agrado mucho hablar contigo – el otro se puso de pie al instante

- Claro que si… de hecho… hay muchas cosas que creo que podríamos conversar

- Seguro… ahora me voy, SungMin me debe de estar esperando… adiós…

- Bye bye…

HeeChul vio como el otro chico se iba yendo, las palabras que al final había dicho KiBum le calaron y fuerte, de solo imaginar a su amigo chino con ShiWon sintió un coraje inmenso que nunca había sentido, aunque fuera muy su amigo no permitiría que se quedara con él.

- ¡¡Wow… veo que al final la guapa rubia si calló bajo los encantos de su fuente de información!! – diciendo esto se encaminó a la cafetería, a ver si encontraba a cierto par de enamorados.

ChangMin y JunSu entraban a la cafetería, habían salido tarde al receso por culpa del segundo, ya que un maestro que los había hecho hacer un trabajo en equipo, pero el escandaloso andaba muy distraído y eso hizo que se atrasaran.

- Ya te dije que lo sentía… no he estado muy bien últimamente…

- Pues si, pero hiciste que nos bajar un punto por entregar tarde… ¡¡UN PUNTO JUNSU!!

- Aish como si te fuera a alterar eso tus notas… ese punto lo recuperas con la siguiente tarea, es mas ni creo que te bajen ese punto

- Pues si, pero si tengo algún nueve en mi boleta me las vas a pagar… te juro que… - pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Jae que llegaba a un lado de ellos

- ChangMin… que bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo, es importante… JunSu me robaré un momento a Min, ahora venimos… - y tomándolo de la mano se lo llevó fuera de la cafetería; JunSu vio como salían, al regresar su vista al frente pudo ver como HyukJae venía con JaeJoong, pero por la algarabía del pelinegro no lo había notado, los dos se quedaron viendo con mirada triste, realmente se extrañaban mucho, pero el orgullo era más grande

- Hola… - dijo el estrambótico

- Hola – contestó el otro recordando las palabras de su madre

- JunSu… ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas?

- Tenían que ser así porque así estaba escrito… yo no hice nada malo, solamente fui con mi mejor amigo y le conté sobre la felicidad más grande que he tenido y él sencillamente no me comprendió… por eso así fueron las cosas…

- ¿Realmente el estar con él es la felicidad más grande que has tenido?

- Si… es lo mejor que me ha pasado y no cambiaría eso por nada… - la mirada de HyukJae se ensombreció, el escandaloso no sabía lo que le dolían esas palabras al otro

- Pues es una lástima que no pueda disfrutar esa dicha contigo… y también es una lástima que alguien como él sea mucho más importante que nuestra amistad… mucho más importante que yo… - JunSu comenzó a sentir un nudo en su garganta, ver así a su amigo y escuchar las palabras que decía le rompían el corazón¿pero porque no podía comprenderlo a él?

- Eres muy importante para mi Eun… pero él también lo es y no voy a dejarlo…

- Realmente lamento que así sean las cosas… pero no hay nada más que hablar, solo espero que no te arrepientas, pero si es así, sabes que yo estaré ahí… - sin decir nada más, HyukJae se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar a una mesa; JunSu comenzó de nuevo a sentirse muy mal, así que decidió regresar al salón de clases, ya no tenía apetito y ya no tenía caso seguir en esa cafetería.

JaeJoong había llevado a ChangMin al baño, una vez que se aseguró de que nadie estuviera, cerró la puerta, necesitaba hablar con calma con su amigo

- ¿Qué ocurre Jae?

- Min… ayer pase la noche con YunHo – el más alto se puso pálido de repente, lo bueno es que estaba recargado en el lavabo, sino juraba que se hubiera caído de sentón en ese momento

- ¿Tu… tuvieron relaciones?

- No… estuvimos a punto pero no pude – esa respuesta tranquilizó al más alto, pero de todas formas la impresión estaba marcada en su rostro

- ¿Cómo que no pudiste?

- No me sentí listo… YunHo ya tiene experiencia, yo no se nada sobre eso, no me sentí preparado para hacerlo sentir bien como yo quisiera… jamás podría ser competencia con DongHae y con YooChun…

- ¿DongHae… YooChun?

- Si es que… bueno él a tenido experiencias con ellos, obvio que eso fue hace tiempo – dijo para que su amigo no cuestionara los hechos de ahora, prácticamente estaba poniendo a YunHo como un promiscuo – pero tu sabes la popularidad que tienen ellos en ese ámbito, jamás me compararía con ellos… - ChangMin se le quedó viendo¿ese desgraciado le había dicho todas esas cosas a Jae?... no cabía duda que era un tonto, en vez de acercarlo, lo estaba alejando de él; internamente el más alto sonrió, eso era algo bueno para él

- Obvio que jamás te compararías con ellos – alzó una mano y acarició el rostro del pelinegro – tu eres mucho mejor que ellos dos juntos… no te menosprecies Jae, ya te lo había dicho, si ese… chico no sabe valorarte por como eres, entonces no es bueno que quieras estar con él… - dijo sinceramente, era la primera vez que decía algo en contra de YunHo ante el pelinegro, pero esto no se trataba nada más del apoyo a su amigo, se trataba de una lucha entre el pelicorto y él; Jae tomó la mano que ChangMin usaba para acariciarle y la agarro entre sus dos manos

- Gracias amigo… pero no se trata de él, se trata de mi… yo fui el que me negué anoche; de hecho desde ese momento lo siento distante, no se comporta conmigo como antes, y no me mires así, no ha hecho ninguna grosería ni nada pero lo siento alejado y no quiero perderlo, todo por mis miedos, por eso quería hablar contigo… - el más alto lo vio sin comprender mucho, por lo que el otro prosiguió – necesito que me ayudes… necesito que ayudes a aprender como poder estar listo para estar con él…

ChangMin sintió como si un balde de agua helada le caía encima¿le estaba pidiendo a él que le ayudara a saber como poder entregarse a su rival? sin duda esa era la propuesta mas irónica que pudiera escuchar… aunque si lo pensaba bien, sería estar más tiempo con el pelinegro, no entendía bien a que se refería Jae con eso de que lo ayudara… ¿acaso se refería a tener relaciones con él para que se desinhibiera al estar en la cama?. Al pensar en esa posibilidad, los colores comenzaron a subirse al rostro del más alto, obvio que desearía poder hacer el amor con Jae, pero no de esa manera, él quería que el pelinegro se enamorara de él y entonces si poder estar con él.

- Jae… - se separó de él y le dio la espalda – yo no tengo experiencia en ese ámbito tampoco, creo que soy la persona menos indicada para eso…

- Pero Min… tu eres la persona más cercana y con la que tengo confianza, tu sabes exactamente todo lo que siento, te he contado todo… por favor, ayúdame amigo… - por fin se dio la vuelta y volvió a encarar a su amigo

- ¿Y que es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?

- No se… que me acompañes a ver libros, revistas… informarnos sobre que se hacen en esas situaciones, que debo sentir, que debo hacer… si me hubieras visto anoche, parecía un tonto… cuando YunHo comenzó a masajear mi miembro me sentí en las nubes, pero yo no sabía que hacer, di que fue mucho el hecho que comencé a besar su pecho, esa sensación de…

- ¡¡POR FAVOR JAE, BASTA!! – ChangMin ya no podía seguir escuchando más, cada palabra que decía su amigo era como una puñalada en su corazón, ahora comenzaba a comprender con exactitud a HyukJae, si así se sentía por el hecho de saber que estuvieron a punto, ya se imaginaba como sería el saber que habían hecho el amor, así como fue con JunSu

- Yo… lo siento… de seguro te estoy avergonzando con todo lo que estoy diciendo, pero ahora que reacciono, me siento más avergonzado yo… pero es que contigo tengo la necesidad de contarte todo y la vergüenza desaparece… entonces¿me ayudaras? – ChangMin tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cuando la liberó volvió a mirar al pelinegro, prometió estar con él en todo, y esta no iba a ser la excepción, aunque con esto se le rompiera el alma

- Esta bien Jae… no se bien como podría ayudarte, pero haré todo lo posible por… poder despejar tus dudas…

- Gracias Min – el pelicorto abrazó a su amigo dándole un beso en la mejilla, acción que provocó un gran estremecimiento en el más alto – eres un excelente amigo… ahora vámonos o se terminara el receso y tu no habrás comido y se que amas comer

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y quitó el seguro de la puerta saliendo al momento, ChangMin bufó enormemente, sabía que se había metido en camisa de once varas, pero si quería ganar terreno, tenía que estar cerca de Jae aunque le pesara lo que tendría que hacer, con ese pensamiento salió del baño siguiendo a su amigo.

HeeChul llegó a la cafetería después de haber hablado con KiBum, iba aún sorprendido de su reacción de hace unos momentos, pero no lo pudo evitar; de hecho en el camino hacía la cafetería había estado muy atento por si veía a ShiWon y a HankYung por algún lado, pero ni rastros de ellos, el último lugar donde podría encontrarlos sería ahí donde estaba ahora, pero tampoco los vio, se disponía a irse pero en eso diviso a su "hermanito" por lo cual se le hizo buena idea acercarse a él, tenía días que no platicaban; generalmente hubiera llegado a él haciendo circo maroma y teatro, pero esta vez no se sentía con los ánimos como siempre.

- Hola YunHo… ¿puedo sentarme contigo un rato? – el pelicorto vio a su amigo pelirrojo¿en serio era él?, se sorprendía que no hubiera llegado como lapa, pero no tenía cabeza para estar pensando en eso

- Sabes que si… no tienes que pedirme permiso…

- Veo que no estas de mucho ánimo el día de hoy… ¿se puede saber que te pasa? – decía mientras se sentaba enfrente de su amigo

- Me duele estar lejos de él Chul… - el pelirrojo no comprendía

- ¿Lejos de él?... ¿te refieres a YooChun?

- Claro que no tonto… me refiero a JaeJoong…

- ¿Entonces ya te convenciste que si estas enamorado de él?... ya era hora…

- Si Chul, ya estoy seguro de eso, de hecho… ayer estuvo en mi casa… dormí con él… - HeeChul se levantó súbitamente de su silla mientras ponía sus manos sobre la boca, definitivamente ese si era el HeeChul de siempre

- ¿Qué tu hiciste que?

- ¡¡Puedes dejar de llamar la atención!!... pareces vieja verdulera de mercado, siéntate o no te cuento nada… - este al momento hizo lo que su amigo le dijo – dije que dormí con él, no que tuve sexo con él…

- Sexo… que fea palabra cuando lo dices así… pero en fin¿por qué durmió contigo anoche?

- Mi… mi hermana tuvo una recaída ayer y yo estaba con él cuando me avisaron…

- ¿Una recaída?... ¿qué le paso a tu hermana? – a YunHo se le había olvidado por completo que nadie sabía lo de su hermana, solo YooChun, Jae u obviamente DongHae; pero de ahí en fuera nadie sabía lo que ella hacía

- Esta enferma y a veces le dan como recaídas, pero ya esta mejor, ese no es el punto no me hagas recodarlo por favor… – el otro asintió comprendiendo el punto, pero no creyéndolo mucho, luego vería bien que pasaba - …el caso es que mi madre se quedó con ella en el hospital y a mi me mando a mi casa, pero ya era tarde, así que Jae se ofreció a acompañarme… nos besamos y una cosa llevó a la otra, y estuvimos a punto de hacerlo Chul, pero el me detuvo…

- ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- Dice que no esta listo, además de que se siente intimidado por mis relaciones anteriores, dice que jamás se compararía con… - de nuevo calló súbitamente, maldición ¿cómo podía contarle a HeeChul que paso si él no sabía nada de lo que hacía con DongHae y tampoco lo que tuvo con YooChun?

- ¿Con…?

- Con una persona que no conoces pero de la cual le conté a él… - HeeChul ya comenzaba a sospechar algo pero dejó que prosiguiera - …ahora me siento extraño, quiero transmitirle esa confianza que necesita pero no se como hacerle; desde esta mañana lo veo triste y decidí darle su espacio, que no se sienta acosado por mi para que tome esa confianza que necesita… pero es tan difícil, me siento como loco si no estoy cerca de él…

- Pero el darle su espacio no significa que estés alejado de él

- Lo se, pero ahorita estoy en una situación en la cual cada gesto que haga, cada movimiento, casa mirada, todo… me hace reaccionar como un tipo libidinoso, quiero estar con él, pero no quiero forzarlo, por eso la necesidad de estar lejos…

- Comprendo, pero eso puede ser contraproducente, recuerda que el alejamiento puede ser malinterpretado y en lugar de ayudarlo a que tome confianza para contigo, lo alejes más de ti…

- A eso le tengo miedo Chul… - de repente se quedó callado viendo a un punto fijo, el pelirrojo miró hacía donde tenia la vista el pelicorto divisando como Jae estaba en una mesa junto con HyukJae y ChangMin, cuando escucho como volvía a hablar - …a que alguien mas vivo que yo se aproveche de esta situación… - no le quitaba la vista de encima a ChangMin - que por mi falta de fuerza de voluntad y confianza, quien menos me lo espero se lleve el amor que me corresponde a mi

En el momento que YunHo dijo esas palabras, a la mente de HeeChul se vinieron las imágenes de ShiWon y HankYung, era increíble, pero lo que le estaba diciendo YunHo era lo mismo que le pasaba a él, solo que no tan fuerte ni bajo esas circunstancias, pero lo que su amigo le acababa de decir, había hecho que reaccionara y se decidiera.

- Tienes razón YunHo, hay que estar muy al pendiente y no dejar que nos pedaleen la bicicleta… - dijo muy decidido poniéndose de pie

- ¿Qué?... ¿nos?

- Así es, ahora ya se que hacer…

- ¿Ya sabes?... pero…

- Si… me has abierto los ojos, muchas gracias amigo, me sirvió mucho el hablar contigo – en ese momento el timbre del final del receso sonó – nos vemos luego hermanito, en verdad muchas gracias, eres un solesote… - decía en lo que se iba yendo

- Oye... pero era yo el que…

- Luego te veo, bye bye… - YunHo vio como el pelirrojo salía de la cafetería, el pelicorto solo recargó la frente sobre la mesa

- ¿Pero que…?... YooChun, regresa pronto, necesito apoyo moral – dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se iba a sus clases, al menos hablar con HeeChul le había servido para desahogarse

Estaba recargado sobre el barandal de ese inmenso jardín, vestía un traje sastre color negro y en su mano sostenía una copa de coñac; contemplaba las estrellas como añorando algo, era el primer momento del día que se sentía tranquilo, toda la tarde fue estar revisando unos documentos y firmando papeles, pero ahora que ya había pasado todo eso, podía regresar por fin a Korea; de hecho lo hubiera hecho desde ese momento si no fuera porque su padre lo obligó a quedarse en esa estúpida fiesta de gente de política, a él que le importaba todo eso, solo quería regresar para estar al lado de su niño, de seguro en esos momentos debería de estar en el colegio; sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando una voz lo llamó a sus espaldas.

- YooChun… ¿qué haces aquí afuera?... no seas antisocial hijo…

- No me interesa estar con toda esa gente, sabes que detesto toda esa burocracia, di que acepte asistir contigo a todo esto

- Sabes perfectamente que solo era un rato, en cualquier momento puedes subir a tu habitación a encerrarte como el ermitaño que eres – este ya no le contestó nada, solo sacó un cigarrillo de una cajetilla de cigarros que guardaba en la bolsa del saco, lo encendió y dándole una calada es que volvió a recargarse sobre el barandal – ahora fumas… realmente no se muchas cosas de ti…

- Claro que no, si me hubieras puesto más atención desde chico posiblemente sabrías muchas cosas de mi

- Estas insoportable, vienes más rebelde que nunca, de seguro tu "amante" ese a de ser una fichita…

- ¡¡NO ES MI AMANTE!!... es… es… - realmente JunSu ¿qué era?... hasta ese momento no eran nada, habían hecho el amor una vez, pero ya se sentía perdido sin él - …es la persona que amo, y no te atrevas a hablar mal de él sin conocerlo, es la persona más bella que puede existir así que te prohíbo que vuelvas a insinuar cosas de él que no son ciertas – dijo por fin viendo directamente a su padre

- Di lo que quieras, solo no arruines la fiesta, porque sino si me conocerás jovencito – se dio la vuelta yéndose del jardín dejando a su hijo de nuevo solo

YooChun regresó su vista al frente recargándose de nuevo en el barandal, mientras seguía fumando su cigarrillo, nunca se había puesto a la defensiva contra su padre al tratarse de una tercera persona¿en realidad tanto lo había cambiado JunSu?... sin duda era cierto y se sentía feliz, ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda sobre él, moría por regresar a su lado. Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, de seguro era su padre insistiendo una vez más en que regresara a la aburrida fiesta, como todas las veces anteriores, mejor lo ignoraría.

- ¿Micky?... ¿de verdad eres tu? – al escuchar ese nombre y que le hablaban en ingles volteó al instante para comprobar que se trataba de quien creía

- ¿Chris?

- Hola Micky… cuanto tiempo sin verte, ahora que llegue con mi padre y comenzó a hablar con el tuyo me dijo que estabas aquí, no dude en venir a verte… ¿cómo estas amigo? – YooChun no cabía de felicidad, Chris era su mejor amiga en Estados Unidos, desde que se había ido a vivir a ese país, ella se había vuelto su confidente, pero un año antes de que se regresara a Korea, ella había dio a estudiar a Alemania, así que había perdido todo contacto con ella y ahora que la volvía a ver, su felicidad no podía ser mayor, por fin alguien con quien se sintiera a gusto en ese lugar; se acercó a ella abrazándola

- "Freeze" no sabes el gusto que me da verte

- Veo que aún no se te olvida el como me decías de pequeños

- Como olvidarlo, siempre tan fría y renuente como un témpano de hielo

- Tonto… pero ni digas eso, que para fríos y amargados, toda la vida has estado tu presente jajajaja... pero ya olvida eso, mejor cuéntame ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá… estas viviendo en Korea no?

- Así es… pero tuve que venir a ver unos documentos con mi padre, ya sabes esos problemas de nacionalidades y esas cosas… política, la misma basura de siempre…

- Si, ni que lo digas, mi padre también me tiene harta con sus cosas, pero que podemos hacer, así nos tocó vivir…

- Pues si, pero por eso me largue de aquí, más muchas razones más…

- Ya veo… ¿y a que te dedicas por allá?... sigues estudiando supongo…

- Así es, estoy en la preparatoria y pues mi vida es algo tórrida jajaja… la verdad no vale la pena hablar de eso…

- ¡¡Uy que misterioso!!... pero no es raro en ti, tu siempre has sido así…

- Pero ya basta de hablar de mi, mejor cuéntame ¿tu que haces... ya no te gusto estar en Alemania?... yo juraba que te quedarías por allá a vivir

- Al principio si lo pensé, pero luego me aburrí, así que mejor me regresé, hay que aprovechar a los padres al máximo, y si pues me mantiene que mejor… estoy estudiando arte, preferí meterme a una academia a estudiar la preparatoria…

- Entonces tu sueño se cumplió, tu siempre quisiste estudiar arte… y dime… ¿ya por fin tienes novio?

- Jajajaja sabía que me preguntarías eso… pues déjame decirte que si tengo novio y es guapísimo, esta en la academia y me vuelve loca…

- ¿Más? – la chica golpeo en el hombro a su amigo – me da mucho gusto "Freeze", creí que te quedarías solterona toda la vida…

- Pues no se te cumplió tu premonición… mejor cuéntame… ¿tu tienes novia? – la sonrisa en el rostro de YooChun desapareció de repente, su amiga no sabia que era gay y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría - ¿qué pasa?... ¿dije algo malo?

- No… es que… - tomando valor decidió contarle - …soy gay

- ¿En serio?... nunca me lo hubiera imaginado… siempre te viste muy "machito"

- ¿No te molesta que lo sea?

- ¿Cómo me va a molestar?... eres mi amigo y tu felicidad es la mía, aunque hubieras sido zoofílico yo feliz si tu lo eres… aunque eso si, no me hubiera gustado conocer a tu "animalita" de haber sido el caso jajajaja

- Jajajaja estas loca…

- Si un poco… pero mejor cuéntame… ¿entonces tienes novio?

YooChun comenzó a platicarle a Chris todo lo que acontecía su vida desde que se fue a Korea, diciéndole desde los amantes hasta lo de JunSu; estuvieron un buen rato platicando, en verdad que todo lo que había pasado YooChun era para una novela o esas fueron las palabras que su amiga le dijo; sin duda si no hubiera sido por su amiga Chris, ese viaje hubiera sido una total pérdida de tiempo.

Al otro día en Korea, de nueva cuenta se encontraban todos en el colegio, ya era Viernes y el esperado fin de semana llegaba; ese día HeeChul estaba más animado que nunca, tenía prácticamente toda la semana sin poder hablar con ShiWon, ya que nunca lo encontraba, lo rudo del asunto es que tampoco veía a HankYung por ningún lado, solo en clases y este estaba como si nada, pero ese día en el receso hablaría con él o se dejaba de llamar Kim HeeChul. Por fin el timbre sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaban a salir de sus aulas, el pelirrojo no perdió detalle del camino que tomo su amigo chino, así que comenzó a seguirlo, cuando llegaron al patio principal, pudo ver como ShiWon estaba recargado en un árbol hablando por celular y como HankYung se dirigía a él, es cuando decidió que tenía que entrar en acción.

- Hola ShiWon¿cómo te va este día?

- Hola HankYung… bien, dame un segundo, nada más termino esta llamada… - el chino asintió mientras se recargaba en el árbol a un lado de ShiWon - …si… ya te dije que pase tus justificaciones a la dirección… no, no ha pasado nada… ¿cómo quieres que yo sepa DongHae?... pues a ver cuando es eso porque ya me harté de estar de recadero… mira luego hablamos, estas insoportable… si lo que tu digas, nos vemos más tarde… - colgó el teléfono fastidiado – disculpa, ya sabes como es mi amigo…

- No te preocupes… oye te quería proponer… - pero fue interrumpido de repente

- ¡¡Hooooolaaaaaaa chicos!!... ¿cómo están?

- Hee… HeeChul… - dijo Shiwon de repente

- Así es… ese es el sacrosanto nombre que mis papis me pusieron al nacer…

- Hola Chula… - dijo con voz molesta HankYung, el pelirrojo lo notó, pero hizo caso omiso a su presencia

- Hace rato que no te veía ShiWon… ¿a dónde te habías metido?

- Pues… aquí he estado, generalmente ando por la dirección viendo lo de unos justificantes de DongHae, ya que no ha podido venir al colegio, o sino estoy por aquí platicando con HankYung…

- Ya veo… pues falta de confianza, porque si te aburres solito pues podías buscarme y yo te hago compañía, ya sabes que yo ando por todos lados jejejeje…

- Él no ha estado solo, yo he estado con él…

- Hannie, Hannie… ¿que en China no se usa la expresión "Pim Pom SIN Papas"?...

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Nada, olvídalo amigo… ya te iré enseñando algunas cositas que desconoces, como el dicho que dice "dos es compañía, tres es multitud"…

- Mira pedazo de…

- ¡¡HankYung!!... ¡¡HankYung!! – llegó EeTeuk corriendo – te habla el maestro YoungJin, dice que necesita hacerte la prueba de canto, pero que necesita ser ahora para poder meter tus papeles en el caso de que quedes… - el chino bufó bajo, tenía que ser en ese preciso momento

- Ok, ahora voy… - se voltea a ver a ShiWon – te veo luego Shi… adiós Chula – y se fue hacía el edificio de salones, HeeChul ocultaba su sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo discretamente a su amigo, este solo sonrió disimuladamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba de ahí; había sido buena idea hablar con el profesor y que le hiciera esa prueba a HankYung en ese momento, el pelirrojo volteó de nuevo a mirar al más alto, iba a preguntar algo, pero le ganó la palabra el otro chico

- HeeChul… yo… quería hablar contigo desde el otro día, quiero… quiero que se aclare lo que paso en el antro – por la euforia de sacar del camino a HankYung, el pelirrojo había olvidado totalmente ese detalle, no es que hubiera olvidado el beso, eso jamás, pero si había olvidado que aún no hablaban al respecto; ahora quería salir corriendo de ahí, no estaba listo aún para decir nada, él solo quería que el chino se despegara tantito de él

- ¿Lo que paso en el antro?... pues, la pasamos bien ¿no?... bailamos mucho, platicamos un buen rato, hacía mucho calor jejeje… además de que ¿recuerdas a la pareja esa que parecían posesos? Jajajaja la verdad eso me causo mucha gracia… - ShiWon seguía serio observando los ademanes que hacía el otro

- Si, lo recuerdo, pero no me refiero a eso… sino al beso…

- ¿Al… beso?

- Si… nuestro beso… - el corazón del pelirrojo dejo de latir por unos segundos, para retomar su ritmo pero a velocidad desenfrenada¿ahora que se supone que tenía que decir?... "si claro, el beso que me diste y que por estúpido detuve y salí corriendo como cobarde"… definitivamente no podía decir eso

- Aaahhh ese beso… y… ¿qué paso con él? – se sentía el estúpido más estúpido de todos los estúpidos del mundo

- Quería pedirte disculpas por eso…

- ¿Disculpas? – se estaba disculpando por el beso… eso era mal signo, quería decir que se estaba arrepintiendo de eso… ¿qué no se trataba de que ShiWon estaba loco por él? toda la vida, bueno desde que entro este al colegio, lo supo¿por qué ahora se disculpaba con él?

- Si… no quiero que pienses mal de mi, fue una reacción tonta, me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo pero creo que es algo que todo mundo sabe… pero quiero aclararlo contigo personalmente…

- ¿De que se trata?

- Creo que sabes lo que siento por ti, y pues… tu nunca me hiciste caso, o sea ni siquiera me veías y de repente me hablas y buscas estar conmigo… yo realmente estoy enamorado de ti, pero no quiero que me uses…

- No… no entiendo…

- Tienes a miles de chicos y chicas detrás de ti, de hecho ni siquiera se sabe mucho de tus relaciones amorosas, pero apuesto que has de conocer a miles de personas que te han de hacer sentir bien… aunque muero por estar a tu lado, no quiero salir lastimado, prefiero aguantar y guardar este amor que siento por ti, que estar contigo por la oportunidad que me des de "probarme" por así decirlo… - HeeChul estaba en shock ¿por qué decía todo eso? después de unos segundos reaccionó, hablando tristemente mientras veía el suelo

- ¿Esas cosas… dicen de mi?... ¿tu piensas todas esas cosas?

- No lo se, no las quiero creer… pero realmente me dolería que así fuera… se que no soy la mejor persona para hablar sobre fidelidades o cosas buenas, aunque tampoco me considero un chico malo, solo alguien que vive los momentos; pero de algo que si estoy muy seguro y que se que es puro y sincero, es de esto que siento por ti… y prefiero guardarlo para mi a que sea manchado por un error de momento…

- ShiWon… en serio yo no… - las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos

- Solo quería que lo supieras y que me perdonaras por esa noche, me deje llevar, pero eso si, para mi ese beso fue el mejor que he tenido, lo mantendré aquí… – se señalaba los labios- …aquí… - señalaba su cabeza - …y aquí… – señalaba su corazón - …espero que podamos ser amigos de todas formas, por mi no te preocupes, no intentaré nada, puedes estar tranquilo… nos vemos luego HeeChul… adiós… - sin más el más alto se fue alejando, dejando a un HeeChul hecho un mar de lágrimas; se volteó para quedar de frente al árbol, recargando su rostro en el

- ¡¡TONTO!!... ¡¡TONTO!!... ¿no ves que yo también te amo?... yo no soy así… - decía mientras golpeaba el tronco repetidas veces – no sabes nada… tu no sabes nada – dijo mientras se iba hincando para quedar en el piso sentado llorando desconsoladamente

Las clases terminaban y los alumnos comenzaban a salir para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas o al lugar donde desearan ir en ese momento, Jae se había ido con ChangMin, ese fin de semana comenzarían con sus "investigaciones", YunHo los vio salir e irse juntos y sus celos no tardaron en aparecer, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos se subió a su coche arrancándolo a toda velocidad, pobre del que se le atravesara enfrente, porque no respondería por nadie.

JunSu iba caminando a la salida, sus amigos ya se habían ido y HyukJae… bueno con él seguía la cosa igual, así que le tocaba irse solo de regreso a casa, ya la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido, como la mayoría por no decir todos tenían coche, pues en un dos por tres el colegio quedaba vacío; cuando se acercó a la reja de la entrada se detuvo un momento, no sabía si irse caminando o tomar el bus, en eso estaba cuando sintió que le tapaban los ojos, pero el asombro fue más cuando escuchó que le hablaban.

- Si gustas… puedo darte un aventón a donde sea que quieras ir… - al instante quitó la mano que tapaba sus ojos y dándose vuelta se abalanzó sobre el otro chico

- ¡¡CHUNNIEEEEE!! – el escandaloso no dejo ni que el otro respondiera, sencillamente atacó sus labios con un beso desesperado, beso que fue correspondido al instante por el otro, no se sabía quien estaba mas deseoso de ese momento. Después de unos minutos, por fin se separaron dándose un abrazo necesitado – ¡¡regresaste… por fin regresaste!!

- Si JunSu, ya estoy aquí… moría por verte… ¿me extrañaste loquito?

- No sabes cuanto, me hacías mucha falta…

- Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí… ¿y ese milagro que no te encontrara hablando solo como es tu costumbre?

- Pues ya ves, no tengo la necesidad de hablar solo desde que se que estas conmigo a mi lado – la sonrisa que tenía el escandaloso en el rostro no había aparecido en toda la semana, pero ahora que el amor de su vida estaba enfrente de él, no tenía porque estar triste - ¿cuándo llegaste?

- Esta mañana, como a las 10 aproximadamente…

- ¿No estas cansado?... el viaje fue largo…

- No… dormí mucho en el avión, aunque si estoy cansado de una cosa…

- ¿Si?... ¿de que?

- Cansado de no haberte visto en tanto tiempo, me hacia falta ver tu sonrisa, de abrazarte, de besarte – al terminar de decir esto, volvió a tomar los labios de JunSu con los suyos, pero en esta ocasión fue solo un beso rápido

- Chunnie… mi Chunnie… abrázame por favor… - este hizo lo que le pidieron gustoso, aprovechando la posición, comenzó a susurrarle al oído al más chico

- Si quieres, podemos ir a mi departamento… o algún lugar que tu quieras, lo que yo quiero es estar así contigo…

- Claro… a donde tu quieras, yo también quiero estar contigo…

Los dos chicos se encaminaron de la mano hacia el coche del más grande, subiéndose y yéndose de ahí a vivir una vez más ese momento que los unió para siempre; mientras el coche se perdía en la calle, unos ojos habían visto todo, estos derramaban lágrimas de dolor por el momento presenciado, estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde los dos chicos habían estado antes demostrándose cuanto se habían extrañado; ya decidido a irse de ahí, pretendía subir a su coche para poder lograrlo, pero una voz interrumpió dicha acción.

- Veo que realmente te duele

- ¡¡Se… señora!! – el chico volteó precipitadamente al reconocer a la madre de JunSu a su espalda

- Hola HyukJae…

- ¿Qué… que hace aquí?... ¿hace cuanto es que esta aquí?

- El suficiente para ver con mis propios ojos todo lo que esta ocurriendo…

- ¿Acaso… usted vio a su hijo con… como él…?

- Si Hyuk… pude ver como JunSu se iba con ese chico, pude ver por fin a la persona por la cual mi hijo suspira desde hace tiempo; también pude ver con mis propios ojos como en cada beso entregaba ese amor que él tanto anhelaba, pero lo más importante y la razón por la que estoy aquí, también pude ver que lo que pensaba era cierto, pude comprobar que tú amas a mi hijo… - HyukJae se quedó de piedra, la madre de su amigo le estaba diciendo que sabía lo que él sentía por su hijo

- ¿Pero como… como es que usted…?

- ¿Cómo lo supe?... es sencillo, solo es cuestión de ver como tratas a mi hijo, de ver como eres su incondicional y de cómo reaccionaste ante el hecho de saber lo que había entre él y ese otro chico…

- Yo… no se que decir…

- No tienes que decir nada, esas cosas se dan solas, uno n o manda en el corazón de nadie, ni en el de uno mismo…

- ¿Usted sabía lo que JunSu sentía por… él?

- Si, lo supe hace tiempo, mi hijo tiene un diario, pero no creas que me meto en sus cosas, solo que un día me preocupe por su estado anímico y sabía que ahí encontraría la respuesta, pero como dicen "el que busca encuentra" y así es como supe sobre YooChun… admito que al principio me sorprendí muchísimo, pero JunSu sabe lo que hace y yo respeto los gustos que él tenga, es mi hijo y no porque guste de los hombres lo voy a dejar de amar… - HyukJae bajo el rostro, si la madre de JunSu sabía todo y aceptaba lo que pasaba, era un hecho que lo que los otros dos tuvieran iba a estar bien; la madre del escandaloso vio la reacción que tomo el estrambótico por eso agregó - …se que no te agrada lo que hay entre ellos dos, no se bien cuales son las razones, pero también estoy segura que los puntos que tu das son válidos y por eso es que quería hablar contigo… - en ese momento Hyuk alzó el rostro viendo directamente a la señora

- ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme señora?

- Que no te alejes de mi hijo… se que él es el que esta renuente ahorita por lo que pasa, pero él realmente te quiere mucho, eres su mejor amigo, nunca había tenido a alguien tan cercano como tu lo has llegado a ser y por eso sufre, a él le dolió mucho que no te pusieras feliz cuando él logro acercarse a ese chico que ama desde hace tiempo; esta entre la espada y la pared, pero comprende que el amor es algo difícil de entender, y muchas veces gana a la razón, creo que tu harías lo mismo si estuvieras en su lugar…

- Es que… no quiero que sufra y se que con él llorará mucho, y esto va más allá de lo que yo piense de YooChun, son las acciones las que me hacen hablar, no soportaría verlo triste por su culpa, no lo toleraría…

- Y me da gusto escucharte hablar así… más me convenzo que eres un chico fenomenal y que mi hijo tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tu a su lado… - sin poderlo evitar, HyukJae comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas, la señora se acercó a él abrazándolo – …llora corazón, saca todo eso que tienes dentro… verás como todo se arreglará, no se que pasará, pero se que será algo bueno, las cosas pasan por algo y eso recuérdalo siempre ¿de acuerdo? – Hyuk se separó del abrazo de la madre de JunSu, secando sus lágrimas mientras asentía y trataba de sonreir

- Muchas gracias por sus palabras señora, no sabe cuanta falta me hacía escuchar algo así…

- Sabes que te adoro Hyuk, se que tu madre esta lejos ahora, pero cuando necesites algo o hablar con alguien, puedes recurrir a mi, puedo ser tu madre postiza jejejeje – Hyuk sonrió con ganas, ahora veía porque JunSu era tan ocurrente a veces

- Si… muchas gracias… y disculpe la escena

- No te preocupes hijo, el mundo tiene cosas mucho peores que estas cosas y sin embargo uno sigue… son cosas normales, el amor es muy extraño, pero es tan hermoso sentirlo…

- Definitivamente es cierto…

- Bueno, me voy… espero que haya podido ayudarte un poco y que tomes en cuenta lo que te dije, no quisiera que siguieran distanciados…

- Le juro que por mi no habrá ningún problema, pero no se él que tan renuente este de esto…

- Dale un tiempo, el comprenderá… es igualito a su padre, medio cabeza dura, pero de buenos sentimientos… bueno ahora si me voy, nos vemos luego HyukJae…

- Señora – dijo deteniendo el caminar de la mujer - ¿no quiere que la lleve a algún lado?

- No te preocupes, tengo que ir a hacer unas compras por aquí, espero verte por la casa pronto Hyuk…

- Claro que si, nada más que pase este bache, ahí me tendrá metido como siempre…

- Más te vale… ¡¡aahh!! otra cosa… si el destino lo quiere y es lo apropiado, si me gustarías de yerno jejeje… - la cara de HyukJae se puso toda roja - así que demuestra lo que vales y lo que eres... y si no es así, siempre serás como un hijo para mi… - por fin la señora siguió su camino alejándose a cada paso

HyukJae soltó un suspiro, realmente al principio se había asustado de ver a la madre de su amigo ahí, pensaba que por un error había descubierto a JunSu y se armaría la de Troya, pero las palabras que la señora le dijo lo habían calmado mucho, ahora sabía que hacer, daría tiempo al tiempo y trataría de luchar por conseguir su ideal; pero si no era así, solo esperaba que el escandaloso no sufriera, por que de ser así, Park YooChun sabría quien era Lee HyukJae.

- JunSu… te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo amigo…

Subió a su coche poniéndolo en marcha con la clara idea de que hacer, mientras su amigo fuera feliz el lo sería, pero eso no quería decir que quitaría el dedo del renglón, trataría de hacer su lucha… porque como dicen "en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale"…

**CONTINUARA…. **


	11. SO I…

**Capítulo 7: SO I…**

La estación de tren de Seoul estaba abarrotada de gente, ferrocarriles llegaban de todos lados haciendo más grande la multitud; la línea Gyeongbu arribaba exactamente a las 2 de la tarde del Sábado, entre los pasajeros venían dos chicos de los cuales, para uno de ellos era la primera vez que estaban en Seoul, el otro había tenido oportunidad de conocer la capital del país en varias ocasiones; una vez que estos se encontraban en las puertas de la estación uno de ellos pudo soltar al fin una exhalación que denotaba triunfo.

- ¡¡Por fin estamos en Seoul, en verdad que es grande!! – dijo el más grande de ellos mientras veía los altos edificios de la gran urbe  
- Si… te dije que era enorme, y por lo mismo sigo pensando que esto es una idea descabellada y loca…  
- No empieces de nuevo por favor, sabes el tiempo que tengo de estar planeando esto y lo mucho que me costó llegar hasta aquí, así que por favor no quiero escuchar el mismo sermón de nuevo…  
- Como quieras, yo solo se que esto es lo más loco que has hecho… bueno hemos, porque como siempre aquí estoy de menso… - el más grande volteó a ver a su amigo tomándolo de los hombros mientras lo veía fijamente  
- Te pedí ayuda y te agradezco infinitamente que lo hayas hecho, sin embargo jamás te dije que tenías que venir, fue por tu gusto así que no quiero escuchar reclamos ¿de acuerdo? – por fin lo soltó regresando su vista al frente en lo que sacaba una guía de la ciudad del bolsillo de su pantalón bajo la mirada resignada de su amigo  
- ¿Y se puede saber que haremos ahora?... he venido varias veces con mis padres, pero jamás he estado yo solo aquí, así que no tengo idea de donde queda nada…  
- Lo se, lo se… lo primero es buscar un lugar donde quedarnos… - los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos, cosa que noto el otro enseguida - … ¿qué… y ahora porque tienes esa cara de muerto desabrido?  
- ¿Cómo… como que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos?... ¿acaso no habías visto ya ese asunto?... ¡¡me dijiste que todo lo tenías resuelto, que no iba a haber ningún problema!!  
- En efecto… y no lo hay, solo es cuestión de buscar los lugares correctos, el Lunes tenemos que ir a inscribirnos a la preparatoria… - ahora el menor estaba más pálido que Michael Jackson después de sus mil operaciones -… ¿y ahora que?  
- ¿No… no estamos inscritos aún? – el otro negó con la cabeza - ¿ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS HACEMOS AQUÍ SIN CASA Y ESCUELA?  
- Oye oye… en primera no me grites, en segunda, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar un departamento e inscribirse a un colegio? – el otro chico comenzaba a poner ojos de perro regañado llenos de lágrimas, la desesperación se le notaba en el rostro  
- Yo soy menor de edad… te pueden llevar a la cárcel si algo sale mal y creen que me secuestraste o huimos de nuestras casas, tal vez piensen que somos prófugos de la justicia y que queremos tomar unas vida falsa en Seoul… nunca he estado sin mi papi y mami… ¿qué no lo entiendes? – el más grande tenía cara de fastidio  
- ¿Ya terminaste? – el otro asintió - ¿QUE TANTA ESTUPIDEZ ESTAS ESCUPIENDO?... vienes con un permiso de tus padres para inscribirte en el colegio que sea aquí en Seoul, cualquier cosa traes ese mugre aparato que toda la vida llevas contigo para marcarle a "papi y mami" – decía haciendo ademanes – no pueden decir que escapamos y llevaremos vidas falsas porque no nos cambiaremos nombres ni nada… - suspiro sonoramente el más grande - ¿seguro que no te tiraron de bebe?  
- Aish… es que ¿podremos subsistir nosotros dos solitos?  
- Tenemos que… además no vendí todas mis cosas valiosas en valde, sabía que necesitaba mucho dinero para hacer esto y claro, gracias a tu ayuda económica más nos alivianamos…  
- Mi papi me dijo me estaría mandando quincenalmente dinero ¿crees que nos alcance para los dos?  
- No te preocupes, conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo…  
- No es necesario, si con lo que me manden nos alcanza no habrá ninguna necesidad de que trabajes…  
- Ya lo veremos en su momento, el colegio es bastante caro, tendremos que estudiar mucho para que nos bequen o algo así, pero mientras tanto hay que pagar como si fuéramos príncipes… bueno tú si eres rico, pero yo no, así que si quieres puedes holgazanear lo que gustes…  
- Noooo… estudiare mucho para que nos bequen a los dos y demostrarte que soy muy bueno jojojojo – el mayor le sonrió, siempre terminaba convenciendo a su amigo de entrar en sus loqueras, aunque no siempre salían bien, esperaba que esta vez no pasara nada malo, eso pensaba hasta que la voz del otro lo interrumpió - ¿y como se llama el colegio al que entraremos? – el mayor sacaba una libreta de su mochila buscando el dato que le preguntaba el otro  
- Se llama colegio Godeung Hakgyo…  
- Si he escuchado de ella, es muy prestigiosa…  
- Así es, pero bueno andando, busquemos un taxi para llegar al menos a un hotel en lo que buscamos un departamento donde establecernos – decía el mayor en lo que se echaba al hombro varias mochilas y agarraba el equipaje  
- ¿Y si nos quedamos en el departamento que tiene mi familia aquí en Seoul?... mira aquí traigo las llaves – dijo el más chico sacándolas y mostrándoselas al otro mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja; el mayor quedo petrificado en ese momento, lentamente fue alzando la vista hasta posarla en los ojos del otro mientras iba soltando las cosas de manera ruda  
- ¿Qué acabas de decir animalito del bosque?  
- Emmm… dije que si nos quedamos en el depar…  
- ¡¡YA TE ESCUCHE PEDAZO DE BESTIA!!... ¿SI TIENES CASA EN SEOUL PORQUE NO ME HABÍAS DICHO NADA?... ESTAMOS COMO IDIOTAS AQUÍ DISCUTIENDO POR BABOSADAS CUNDO TU TIENES LA RESPUESTA DE TODO…  
- Es que no me preguntaste… recuerda que yo solo vengo acompañándote en tu aventura, además pues según esto tu tenías todo resuelto, mi papi me las dio por cualquier cosa y…  
- ¡¡Ya deja de graznar y vámonos de una buena vez!!... juro que solo porque eres mi amigo aguanto, sino ya te hubiera… - se dio la media vuelta sin terminar de hablar y agarrando de nuevo las cosas es que caminó hacia la parada de taxis bajo la atenta mirada del otro  
- ¡Y yo estoy aquí solo porque no aguantaría estar lejos de ti! – dijo en un murmullo hacía la nada o eso creyó, ya que una viejita que estaba a su lado se le quedó viendo como si fuera loco; este solo sonrió mientras se ponía rojo y seguía a su amigo que ya estaba subiendo las cosas a un taxi.

ChangMin estaba sentado en la banca de un parque viendo como unos niños jugaban a las atrapadas, tenía 10 minutos esperando a JaeJoong ya que este le había llamado la noche anterior citándolo en ese lugar; el alto era un poco impaciente, pero cuando se trataba del pelinegro eso se iba al traste, así que mejor se puso a meditar en la estupidez que estaba haciendo, ¿cómo había podido aceptar ayudar a su amigo en esa situación? prácticamente le estaba poniendo a YunHo la comida peladita y en la boca, la imagen mental que tuvo con ese pensamiento le puso la piel de gallina; tan ensimismado estaba con su mente que no notaba nada a su alrededor o esto fue hasta que escucho como le hablaban.

- ¿Nadie te vio llegar? – el alto volteó a su lado sorprendiéndose al instante  
- ¿Pero que demonios?...  
- Ssshhh ¡¡cállate!!... ¿no ves que llamas la atención?  
- ¿Jae? – el pelinegro asintió, vestía una gabardina negra que lo tapaba prácticamente todo, unos lentes de sol grandes y negros, su cabello lo tenía recogido en una pequeña coleta; si lo que no quería era llamar la atención con ese atuendo lograba todo lo contrario - ¿por qué estas vestido así?  
- Tenía que pasar primero a comprar una cosa y no quería que me reconociera la de la tienda…  
- ¿Una cosa?... ¿qué es? – el pelinegro volteo primero a su izquierda, luego a su derecha verificando que no lo viera nadie; luego abrió un poco su gabardina mostrando a su amigo lo que acababa de comprar  
- ¿Una revista?  
- No es cualquier revista… es la BLUE MAGAZINE… una de las revistas mas populares del ámbito gay… - la cara de ChangMin se comenzó a poner roja, ahora veía que iba muy enserio lo que Jae le había pedido  
- ¿Y… crees que con eso tus dudas se despejaran?  
- No tengo idea, eso es lo que quiero saber…  
- Bueno, si tienes esa información de la revista, entonces ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda?  
- ChangMin, no te me eches para atrás, primero que nada necesito que me ayudes a ver que dice, esta en ingles y no soy muy bueno en eso; luego, no es lo único que quiero ver, necesito que me ayudes a sacar más información – el alto solo suspiro, no le quedaba de otra, tenía que ayudar a su amigo con su "gran" problema  
- De acuerdo, pero no creo que este parque sea el mejor lugar y menos con niños a nuestro alrededor…  
- Tienes razón, vamos a tu casa, tu cuarto es lo suficientemente privado para analizar esto… - el pelinegro se puso de pie muy lentamente, y comenzó a caminar hacía el carro de su amigo de una forma muy "llamativa" aunque él quería que pasara todo lo contrario; ChangMin solo paso saliva de forma dura, algo no le cuadraba muy bien del asunto; cuando estaba por ponerse de pie un niño se le acercó  
- Disculpe hyung… ¿puedo hacerle dos preguntas?  
- Claro, ¿qué ocurre?  
- ¿Ese muchacho de allá es Lion de The Matrix? – la pregunta casi hace estallar a carcajadas a ChangMin, pero no lo logró ya que la siguiente pregunta hizo que casi se ahogara con su propio aire contenido – y ¿ustedes son novios? veías de forma muy extraña al otro hyung…  
- Emmm… mira niño mejor ve a jugar con tus amigos, no es Lion y nosotros solo somos amigos ¿de acuerdo?  
- Esta bien hyung, gracias… pero si algún día llega a ser tu novio, hacen bonita pareja, como cuando veo a mi papá con mi mamá… adiós…

El niño se fue corriendo a reunirse con sus amigos mientras ChangMin quedó anonadado, realmente esa confesión le había gustado escucharla, dicen que los niños siempre dicen la verdad, ahora quería comenzar a creer que eso era cierto; sin más comenzó a caminar hacía su auto en el cual ya estaba subido el pelinegro un poco agachado medio hojeando la mentada revista.

YunHo estaba en su casa viendo la televisión aunque realmente no tenía ánimo de nada, le hubiera gustado más haberle llamado a JaeJoong para quedar de verse con él y salir a algún lado, pero seguía con su idea de que necesitaba su espacio, aunque le preocupaba ahora lo que HeeChul le había dicho, ¿si ahora pensaba que no quería estar cerca de él porque no habían tenido relaciones esa noche?; sacudiendo un poco su cabeza es que tomó una dedición, saldría a buscarlo ahora mismo y hacerse ver que nada de eso que le había dicho su amigo podía ser cierto, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la salida, pero al momento de abrirla vio como HeeChul tenía intenciones de tocar; este al verlo se le aventó a los brazos.

- ¡¡YunHoooo!!... dime que no es cierto…  
- Chul ¿qué te pasa?  
- ¡¡Dime que no es verdad que dicen esas cosas de mi!!… - el pelirrojo estaba llorando, YunHo nunca lo había visto así y eso lo sorprendió mucho  
- HeeChul cálmate, a ver pasa y tranquilízate, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices… - el pelicorto hizo pasar a su amigo y llevándolo a la sala le pidió a su mayordomo que le trajera un vaso de agua, una vez que este lo trajo se retiró dejando a los amigos solos – a ver… ahora si dime ¿qué pasa? ¿qué es eso que dices que dicen de ti?  
- Es que… ayer fui a hablar con ShiWon y él me dijo que no quería que yo lo usara, que no quería salir lastimado por mi solo porque lo iba a usar… pero te juro que no es cierto YunHo, yo nunca he usado a nadie, ¿por qué me dijo eso? ¿todo mundo cree que utilizo a las personas?... cuando nos besamos fue un accidente, pero nunca pensé en usarlo a él, bueno solo para saber unas cosas, pero jamás sentimentalmente a él… - dijo el pelirrojo todo de corrido  
- Espera, espera, espera… ¿desde cuando hablas con ShiWon? y lo más importante… ¿se besaron? ¿dónde? ¿cuándo?  
- En la fiesta de bienvenida, ahí nos besamos pero fue por accidente, estábamos bailando y alguien me empujo y sin querer nos comenzamos a besar, pero yo me aparte casi enseguida, me fui como cobarde… y ayer que fui a hablar con él, me dijo todo eso… no tiene mucho que hablo con él, hace como una semana y media mas o menos…  
- Pero si tú siempre lo alejabas de ti, ¿por qué ahora quieres estar cerca de él?  
- Porque… - no le podía decir a YunHo que todo había empezado para saber sobre DongHae y que se traía con él - …un día me encontré su billetera y cuando vi que era de él se la fui a devolver y ahí comenzó a hacerme platica y como estaba aburrido pues le seguí… pero me di cuenta que es un chico genial, con todo y que tiene de amigo a ese patán, es un amor, además de que…  
- ¿Si?  
- Creo que siento algo por él… - YunHo comprendió al instante de que se trataba, le sonrió a su amigo y comenzó a palmear su espalda  
- Presiento que no lo crees… estoy seguro que sabes lo que sientes por él… ¿y no se lo has dicho? digo, el desde cuando se ve interesado en ti, no debe ser difícil decirle que sientes lo mismo, no habrá negativa…  
- Pero YunHo… ya te dije lo que me dijo ayer, no quiere que este cerca de él porque dice que lo utilizaré…  
- Pues hazle ver que eso no es cierto… Chul – le dijo viéndolo fijamente – es la primera vez que veo que estas así por alguien, nunca hablas de tu vida ni de las personas que te rodean, pero puedo ver que esta ocasión realmente sientes algo por ese chico; entonces no lo dejes ir, hazle ver que todo lo que dicen los demás no es cierto, demuéstraselo – HeeChul secó sus lágrimas y asintiendo al mismo tiempo se puso de pie  
- Tienes razón, nunca me he dejado vencer ni mucho menos he dejado ir lo que quiero… muchas gracias Yunho, en serio que eres un excelente hermanito…  
- No hay de que Chulita – el pelicorto se levantó siguiendo al otro hacía la salida – aunque a veces estas medio loco, en verdad se te aprecia muchísimo…  
- Es el amor… el amor nos vuelve locos YunHo – dijo volteando a verlo ya afuera de la casa  
- Si, tienes razón…  
- Bueno me voy, gracias por todo y disculpa si te atrase en algo…  
- No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos…

Sin agregar nada mas, el pelirrojo se subió a su auto arrancando al instante y perdiéndose en el camino; YunHo se quedo viendo hacia el horizonte, por lo visto no era el único que tenía problemas de corazón y ver a HeeChul en esa situación tan extraña para él, se dio cuenta que lo mejor era luchar siempre por lo que uno quiere y no dejar ir las cosas cuando las tienes, siempre con la verdad y nunca especulando al respecto. Cerro la puerta dirigiéndose a su cochera, sacó su coche y fue a ver al chico que le quitaba sus horas de sueño.

En unos altos condominios, dos chicos llegaban a la que sería su morada por un tiempo, dejando sus cosas a un lado de la puerta, el mayor admiraba asombrado el buen gusto y elegancia de la vivienda.

- Wow… en verdad que es genial… - voltea a ver a su amigo –…y tu que nos querías privar de esto, y no lo digo por lo lujoso y demás, sino por la facilidad de tener donde vivir…  
- Bueno, ya te pedí disculpas de todas las formas posibles… pero es tu culpa por no preguntar…  
- Bueno ya... el caso es que ya estamos aquí y ya tenemos donde vivir, ahora vamos a instalarnos… ¿donde será mi recámara?  
- Pues puedes usar la que es mía, yo dormiré en la de mis padres…  
- Si, como sea… - el mayor agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a las puertas que tenía enfrente, abriendo todas para ver cual era la de su amigo – supongo que es esta azul con posters de Dragon Ball y Naruto…  
- Emmm… si, esa es mi recámara – dijo ruborizado – si gustas puedes quitarlos…  
- No, así esta bien, aunque un póster de My Chemical Romance estaría mejor, pero bueno, no estaré pegado viendo las paredes todo el día… - y sin más se metió al cuarto seguido del otro, dejó sus cosas a un lado y se hecho sobre la cama – hay que ir viendo los papeles para el Lunes a primera hora estar en el colegio e irnos a inscribir…bueno, estoy cansado, dormiré un rato…  
- Si como gustes, yo iré viendo que cosas hay en la casa y si tiene que venir la de limpieza o algo así; además de que tengo que ver lo que hay que comprar de comida ya que tenemos que tenemos que hacer la despensa jajaja… es como si viviéramos en unión libre, los dos en el departamento solos y… - pero fue interrumpido por un sonoro ronquido del otro

El mayor ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo y no le hacía el menor caso al otro; sin más el menor se acercó a este y sentándose en la cama lo contemplo como dormía, con su mano acarició la mejilla izquierda de forma tierna; lo bueno es que el mayor cuando dormía lo hacía como tronco, así que no se daría cuenta lo que el otro hacía.

- Aunque me duela todo esto, siempre estaré a tu lado…

Sin agregar nada más, se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la cocina, tenía que comenzar a hacer la lista de los víveres que tenían que comprar.

En la recámara de ChangMin, este y el pelinegro estaban sobre la cama hojeando la revista que el segundo había comprado, estaban con los ojos desorbitados por las imágenes que en ella se mostraban, además que para su fortuna, o desgracia para el más alto, venía un especial de las posiciones del kamasutra.

- ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? – dijo ChangMin al ver una de las posiciones  
- Pues con mucho trabajo, se ve que tiene uno que tener mucha agilidad… - contestaba el otro mientras seguía ojeando la revista - …no inventes… mira esta, "Las Tijeras"?... aish no entiendo, a ver tradúceme – le pasa la revista al alto; este la toma y comienza a leer todo ruborizado  
- **"1. El hombre se acuesta sobre la espalda, con las piernas ligeramente apartadas. 2. Su socio se posiciona sobre él, comenzando la penetración. 3. Progresivamente, se inclina hacía atrás hasta alcanzar una posición horizontal; una pose muy complicada pero llena de placer"** – terminó de leer ChangMin bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro, este lo volteó a ver aún más ruborizado de cuando comenzó a leer, ya que su mente iba poniendo imágenes de el con su amigo mientras iba leyendo, pero de pronto al mirarlo, la imagen de YunHo apareció en su mente - ¡¡júrame que nunca harás esto con él!!  
- ¿Cómo? – en ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo que decía, así que trató de enmendarse  
- Digo… que esta posición se ve complicada y puedes lastimarte, así que espero que nunca… la hagas por tu bien, no vaya a ser que al rato te rompas algo…  
- Jajajaja… no te preocupes, no creo que vaya a hacer esta nunca, además, no sabría que posición me tocaría a mi, supongo que sería al que penetran… - se quedo un momento pensativo mientras sonreía - …aunque no me molestaría serlo, me gustaría sentirlo dentro de mi… sentir como me llena al momento de estar en el climax, que nuestros gemidos se entremezclen como uno solo diciendo que nos amamos…

ChangMin escuchaba la voz de su amigo como si saliera de su mente, sus ojos no veían la realidad, estaba totalmente en su mundo de fantasía imaginándose como en esa misma cama, en ese mismo momento todo lo narrado se hacía realidad, pero con él como protagonista, cuanto daría por hacer todas esas cosas con su amigo; en eso estaba hasta que sintió que estaba completamente solo sobre la cama, despertó de su ensoñación y vio para todos lados buscando al pelinegro, con la vista repaso toda la recamara hasta que lo encontró sentado frente a la computadora.

- ¿Qué haces Jae?  
- Pues como estabas en la luna y no me hacías caso y a esa revista le entiendo menos que a un documental del discovery channel, decidí buscar información en Internet… - el alto se levantó de la cama caminando hacía su amigo, realmente se le hacía una buena idea, la Internet siempre tiene la respuesta a todo  
- Oye Min… acaba de terminar de descargarse una cosa y se esta poniendo en automático… - en ese momento el alto corrió hasta donde estaba el pelinegro tomando el Mouse y tratando de evitar que se reprodujera la descarga, pero fue demasiado tarde; en el video se podía apreciar como dos chicos estaban teniendo sexo oral en un automóvil; JaeJoong estaba sorprendidísimo, más que por el video, por el hecho que su amigo tuviera esos videos - ChangMin… ¿te gusta ver estos videos? – el otro chico más rojo que la vez anterior con la revista, solo giró su cabeza a un lado  
- Yo… quería documentarme para poder ayudarte con tu problema… solo es eso – mintió, la realidad era que la primera vez que vio esos videos era para comprobar si le hacía sentir algo y comprobar si era gay, en un principio le dio hasta un poco de asco, pero luego se imaginaba esas mismas cosas con el pelinegro de protagonista y la cosa cambiaba; ahora no podía dejar de verlos y ese era su gran secreto  
- Awww, muchas gracias Min… yo sabía que si me ayudarías hasta en el más mínimo detalle y mira que pensar en ver videos porno no se me había ocurrido, siempre piensas en todo, eres genial… - sin más el pelinegro se puso a ver el video y los demás que tenía su amigo guardados en su computadora, con esto si podía ver más o menos que se tenía que hacer; por otro lado ChangMin se sentó a su lado viendo también los videos, pero de su cabeza no salían esas imágenes que solo al verlos se le presentaban, esta iba a ser una larga tarde

YunHo estacionaba su auto afuera de la casa del pelinegro, se bajo de el y se encamino a la puerta, iba a tocar pero se arrepintió, ¿que tal que si pensaba que esto era acoso?, pero al mismo tiempo que pensaba eso, se negaba el mismo, ya que no le insinuaría nada sobre eso ni mucho menos haría recordar ese momento, dejaría que las cosas se fueran dando solas y entonces ahí podrían hablarlo y con mucha suerte, podrían por fin hacerlo; ya decidido tocó el timbre, espero unos segundos hasta que la puerta fue abierta, era una chica muy hermosa, demasiado parecida a su pelinegro, eso le sorprendió al momento, si JaeJoong fuera mujer, estaría seguro que así sería y de no tener esas preferencias sexuales, juraría que le gustaría intentarlo con ella.

- Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra JaeJoong?  
- No, mi hermano salió desde hace rato, iba a casa de un amigo…  
- ¿Un amigo?... ¿no te dijo de quien?  
- Si, de ChangMin… ¿lo conoces? – la frente de YunHo se frunció al instante, ese sabiondo no perdía oportunidad alguna y lo estaba demostrando  
- Si, si lo conozco, es un compañero de la escuela también… ¿no sabes como a que hora llegará?  
- No estoy segura, pero me parece que se iba a quedar a dormir con él – eso fue la gota que derramaba el vaso, ahora si se encontraba molesto, pero más que nada consigo mismo por ser tan estúpido  
- Ok… muchas gracias, luego me comunico con él – sin esperar una respuesta se dio la media vuelta subiéndose a su auto y arrancando al instante  
- No me dijo ni quien era… aunque esta muy guapo, que suerte tiene mi hermano de estar con puro chico guapo…  
- ¿Quién era Jini?  
- Un amigo de Jae, lo venía a buscar pero le dije que no estaba que se había ido con ChangMin… aaahhh que suerte tiene mi hermano, irse a dormir a casa de él… que daría yo por poder hacer eso…  
- ¡¡JINI!!  
- Nunca les parece nada de lo que digo, que si muy inocente pues que me haga mas ruda, que si comento algo fuerte, que me controle… de veras que no las entiendo… - la más chica de las hermanas subió a su recámara molesta por la indecisión de las demás; por otro lado Suni se quedo pensativa  
- ¿Habrá sido el tal YunHo?... me carcome el alma todo esto, veré si mañana puedo hablar con Sookjin – sin más la chica regresó al estudio donde estaba haciendo una tarea que interrumpió al escuchar el timbre

Domingo por la mañana, era tan calurosa como la mayoría de los días en estas épocas, solo que las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer puesto que el otoño había hecho su aparición apenas un par de días atrás; HyukJae estaba recostado en su cama, ya tenía rato de haber despertado, pero la pereza le impedía levantarse aún, aunque había sido una semana de locos, la noche pasada había sido la primera que paso "tranquilo" desde su problema con JunSu, la razón no la sabía, tal vez el hecho de que la madre de su amigo fue a hablar con él lo había tranquilizado, pero por ahora eso no le importaba, solo quería seguir holgazaneando todo el resto del día y en la mente repetir las palabras que la señora había dicho; eso hubiera hecho si no fuera porque el teléfono de su recamara comenzó a sonar, con mucha pereza se estiro y agarró el aparato para poder contestar.

- ¿Diga?  
- _¿Hyuk?... habla la mamá de JunSu, ¿te desperté hijo?_  
- Señora… no para nada, ya estaba despierto, ¿a que debo el honor de su llamada? – dijo el estrambótico con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro, le ponía feliz escuchar a la madre de su amigo  
- _Es que quiero que vengas a la casa, preparé un pastel para ti…_  
- Señora… no se que decirle, no debió de haberse molestado  
- _No es ninguna molestia, lo hice con mucho gusto_ – Hyuk se puso aún más feliz, el motivo del pastel no lo sabía, pero que más daba, era un detalle para él y eso le ponía muy contento; y así fue hasta que recordó algo  
- Pero… aún no me hablo con JunSu, ¿qué va a decir si me ve ahí en su casa?  
- _Oye eso no… para empezar esta es mi casa también y yo puedo invitar a quien yo quiera sin que ese muchacho rebelde diga nada… y por otro lado, JunSu no está… salió así que no te lo toparas…_ - HyukJae se imaginaba con quien había salido, pero por ahora no quería penar en eso, así que tratando de sonreír para el mismo es que se decidió  
- De acuerdo señora, en una hora, hora y media estoy por allá… hasta mas tarde y gracias por acordarse de mi…  
- _De nada mi vida, aquí te veo, te vienes con cuidado…_

Así los dos colgaron, el estrambótico se levantó por fin de la cama y mando al traste su holgazanería, pasaría un rato con la mamá de su amigo lo más seguro que conversando y haciendo que su tranquilidad regresara a su alma.

Descansaba tranquilamente sobre ese pecho que amaba besar, ese que tantas veces probó el día y noche anterior, con todo y que estaba adormilado, pudo sentir como una mano traviesa recorría su espalda y acariciaba su trasero cada vez que pasaba por esa zona; una sonrisa pícara asomó por sus labios, habían pasado un Sábado mágico como tantas veces había soñado, habían hecho el amor tantas veces como sus fantasías más eróticas se habían presentado en su mente; por fin se sentía pleno y nada en el mundo podía opacar esos momentos vividos, esos por los cuales espero por más de un año para que se hicieran realidad, meditó todo lo que pasó en lo largo de ese tiempo para conseguir todo esto que la vida le daba oportunidad de vivir, todas sus ideas, sus intentos por llamar su atención, todo al final había valido la pena; cavilaba cada una de ellas hasta que la voz de su amante llamó su atención.

- ¿Ya despertaste totalmente Su?  
- Sipi… solo que me gusta estar así contigo, eres excelente Chunnie…  
- No más que tú lindura… ven acá – el más grande jaló al otro hasta recostarlo a un lado suyo para poder tenerlo de frente – ¿te la pasaste bien este fin de semana?  
- Claro que si, es el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, estar todo el día y aún mejor, pasar la noche contigo fue mi logro máximo, te amo tanto Chunnie… - los dos chicos se besaron fervientemente, ya tenían sus labios rojos de tanto beso que se habían dado en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, pero eso no les importaba, probar la boca del otro y entrelazar sus lenguas era la delicia más grande que podían tener, era como estar en el paraíso mismo a sabiendas que eso conllevaría a lo que muchos verían como pecado, pero para ellos, era la bendición suprema; cuando por fin se separaron YooChun analizó el rostro del otro, desde que estaba en América había tomado una dedición y era momento de decirla  
- JunSu… quiero decirte algo – el mayor se separo un poco del otro sentándose en la cama y recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama  
- ¿Qué ocurre Chunnie?... me asustas, te pusiste muy serio – el escandaloso también se sentó, pero este de piernas cruzadas quedando a un lado del otro mostrando su total desnudez; el mayor tomó su mano llevándola a su labios depositando un tierno beso sobre ella  
- Se que no he sido una buena persona…  
- No digas eso, tú…  
- Por favor Su, déjame hablar, necesito decirte tantas cosas… - el otro asintió expectante  
- Como tu bien sabes, he tenido muchas personas en mi vida, muchos cuerpos que he probado y se que suena repulsivo, pero es la verdad; he pasado tantas cosas en mi vida, tantos traumas, tantas venganzas que he querido cobrar pero que nunca llego a realizar; eso me ha llevado a comportarme de una manera tan vil y ruin con los demás; sin querer he utilizado a todas las personas que han estado conmigo, porque solo me sirven para eso, solo para satisfacer mis necesidades, pero jamás porque realmente quiera estar con ellas… - las palabras que decía YooChun comenzaron a hacer efecto en él mismo, sin poder controlarlo, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, cada recuerdo vivido le dolía en el alma; JunSu notó como este comenzaba a llorar y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a derramar lágrimas también, por un lado por ver a alguien tan fuerte como consideraba a YooChun en ese estado, y por otro lado porque eso que estaba diciendo le estaba calando hondo ¿acaso se refería a el?  
- YooChun… no tienes que decirme estas cosas que veo que te duelen, por mi no te preocupes, ya te dije que yo me conformo con que quieras estar a mi lado, no es necesario que tú… - un dedo acalló sus labios, ese mismo dedo acto seguido secó las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas del escandaloso  
- Dije que me dejaras hablar Su, aún no termino…  
- Lo… lo siento…  
- Mi vida siempre fue un martirio, tantas cosas que pasaron en mi familia, nuestra ida a América, el alejamiento de mis amigos al irme para allá, mi padre… tanto… tanto rencor guardado en mi ser que termine convirtiéndome en la cosa que mas detesto… yo siempre vi que el abuso de las personas o la utilización de sus sentimientos para satisfacer los propios es la cosa mas ruin que puede haber, y es eso exactamente la cosa que he hecho; sinceramente llegue a un momento en el cual no me importaba nada de eso, lastimar a los demás, ser indiferente, estallar contra las personas no me importaba en lo más mínimo mientras yo lograra lo que quería fuese lo que fuese; nadie me era indispensable, total, nadie me quería por lo que era, a excepción de YunHo, a nadie le importaba yo, solo mi apariencia, mi dinero, mi popularidad, pero nadie veía lo que realmente valía yo, ni en mi familia veían eso, solo lo que podía lograr ser, el como me vería la sociedad; pero mis sentimientos, nadie veía eso de mi… - las lágrimas volvían a asomarse en los ojos del mayor, ahora el escandaloso alzó su mano para limpiarlas, pero apenas este posó sobre la mejilla sus dedos, el otro la tomo suavemente apegándola más a su mejilla y logrando con eso besar su palma  
- ¡¡Chunnie!!… - dijo con congoja  
- Eso fue hasta que te conocí a ti Su… tu sin miramientos, aún sin conocerme realmente, te fijaste en mi; me demostraste un amor incondicional aún sin siquiera haber cruzado palabra alguna, me demostraste que existe gente que es capaz de ver la realidad de una persona cuando esta ni siquiera la deja ver; hiciste que salieran sentimientos que creí no tenía o que si alguna vez los tuve, hacía tiempo se habían perdido; tu inocencia, tu seguridad, tu entrega… todo me demostró que no toda la gente es mala y que solo busca su propia conveniencia, también hay personas que son capaces de dar todo aún a sabiendas que probablemente no recibirán nada a cambio; y solo una persona me ha demostrado eso, y esa persona eres tu Su…  
- Chunnie… no se que decirte yo…  
- JunSu… ¡¡TE AMO!!  
- ¿Q… que?  
- Si JunSu, lo puedo decir abiertamente y sin temor a equivocarme y lo más importante, a sabiendas que esta vez estoy siendo lo más sincero posible, como jamás lo he sido en mi vida… ¡¡Te amo Kim JunSu!! – el escandaloso no podía ocultar su emoción, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse como nunca, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como si de una gelatina se tratara, era la primera vez que su amado Chunnie le decía un "te amo" y eso era mucho mejor que el sexo mismo; sin poderlo evitar se arrojo a su cuello ocultando el rostro en el  
- Chunnie… yo también te amo, te amo mucho mucho… gracias por darme la oportunidad de amarte, por darte la oportunidad de amarme…  
- No Su… gracias a ti por enseñarme que es el amor, gracias por haberme elegido… y mas que nada, gracias por existir… - YooChun alzó el rostro del más chico buscando sus labios, sellando con esto ese momento que más que una confesión, era una liberación; tiernamente se separaron viéndose fijamente, los dos seguían llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad – somos unos llorones…  
- Si jejeje… pero soy el llorón más feliz de la vida…  
- Por cierto, aún no termino, hay algo muy importante que te quiero preguntar…  
- ¿Qué es?  
- JunSu… ¿quieres ser mi novio? – el escandaloso no dijo nada, solo se lanzó a atacar esa boca que lo enloquecía, fue un beso voraz y hambriento, con él respondía totalmente la pregunta, cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron solo unos centímetros – creo que eso fue un si…  
- Más que un si… - dijo JunSu mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños besos húmedos sobre el cuello de su ahora novio, los cuales fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a la zona que más amaba el escandaloso y en la cual YooChun sentía mayor placer  
- Mmmm… creo que alguien esta deseoso de seguir jugando… aaahh… ¿no te bastó toda la noche amor? – el otro dejo un momento su labor para mirar coquetamente apenas con la vista levantada al otro  
- Nunca es suficiente Chunnie… además quiero tener mi primera vez con MI NOVIO… - sin agregar nada más, continuó con su labor, haciendo que el otro arqueara su espalda  
- Aaaahhh creo... creo que he creado a un pequeño pervertido…

Los dos chicos se entregaron una vez más, pero esta vez con todo el amor a flor de piel, sin ocultar ninguno de los dos lo que realmente sentían como una pareja que se amaba sin condiciones, sin miramientos, como si esta hubiera sido su primera vez.

JaeJoong y ChangMin llegaban a la casa del primero, este lo había invitado a comer como agradecimiento por la ayuda que le estaba brindando; sabía lo mucho que el alto amaba comer y él se jactaba de tener buena sazón, así que la recompensa era más que obvia. Pasaron parte de la mañana en la cocina, la madre del pelinegro había ido a comer a casa de su hija mayor y solo estaban en la casa los dos chicos, de las hermanas no había rastro alguno. Después de que la comida estuvo lista, decidieron subir al cuarto de Jae para hacer tiempo a que diera la hora de comer.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la recámara, la puerta de entrada a la casa se abría, Suni y Sookjin llegaban de hacer unas compras, además que habían ido a desayunar fuera, la primera había contado a su hermana todo lo que había notado y descubierto del pelinegro y esta estaba anonadada.

- Pero júrame que todo es cierto...  
- Te estoy diciendo que si, yo escuche como Jae reaccionaba así con ese chico llamado YunHo, además que ChangMin me confesó que estaba enamorado de Jae…  
- ¿Pero y porque te lo dijo tan abiertamente?... ¿que no pensó que podías decírselo a JaeJoong?  
- Pues no se, realmente ni se me a pasado por la cabeza decirle eso a nuestro hermano, solo que me sorprende que le este pasando esto, digo no importa que sea gay, al menos a mi no me importa, pero veo más trágico esto que la novela de las nueve de la noche…  
- Puede ser… oye, ¿no te huele a comida? – las dos hermanas fueron a la cocina y comprobaron que había guisados en la estufa  
- ¿Acaso mi mamá no salió a comer a casa de nuestra hermana con Jini?  
- Si, según esto así fue, aunque por el tipo de guiso y lo ordenado que esta ya todo, creo que no fue mamá quien cocinó…  
- ¿Entonces me tratas de decir que…?  
- Parece que si, y él nunca cocina al menos que sea para alguien, y sino están aquí abajo…

En ese momento las hermanas salieron corriendo con dirección a las recámaras, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, su hermano no se encontraba solo en casa. En el cuarto del pelinegro ChangMin estaba de pie frente a la ventana mientras Jae terminaba de doblar una ropa que estaba fuera de su lugar, costumbre que tenía al ver algo tirado.

- Oye Jae y ¿crees que con lo que viste ayer ya te sientes listo?  
- No, eso solo fue el saber la situación, ahora necesito llevarlo a la práctica…  
- ¿Quieres… quieres decir que iras con YunHo para experimentar eso que viste?  
- No, aún no estoy listo para estar con él  
- ¿Entonces?... ¿cómo lo llevaras a la práctica? – ChangMin tenía la vista baja desde que Jae había comentado que quería llevarlo a la práctica, pero la alzó al momento que sintió como Jae lo tomaba de la mano y lo aventaba a la cama – Jae… ¿qué… que estas haciendo?

El pelinegro no contestó nada, solamente se subió a la cama y se puso sobre ChangMin rodeando su cuerpo con sus piernas a la altura de la cadera, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran con todo y que tenían ropa puesta.

- Si mal no recuerdo esta es la posición más sencilla, supongamos que no tenemos ropa y yo seré al que penetraras… - las palabras del pelinegro y las acciones que estaba haciendo estaban elevando el libido del mas alto al extremo, si no se quitaba de esa situación, el pelinegro podría darse cuenta de cómo su excitación se estaba elevando al máximo, eso sin contar que si perdía la cordura, era capaz de violarse a su amigo, no sabía lo peligroso que estaba siendo ese momento  
- Por favor Jae, te lo suplico bájate de encima de mi…  
- Espera Min, quiero tener esto bien perfeccionado; ahora dame tus manos y ponlas sobre mis caderas – el pelinegro hizo lo que le estaba indicando al otro y colocó sus manos alrededor de sus caderas en una pose DEMASIADO comprometedora para quien la viera y no supiera porque hacían eso

Situación que exactamente fue malinterpretada para dos jovencitas que se asomaban por un pedazo de la puerta que estaba entreabierta; tenían literalmente la boca hasta el suelo, una cosa era medio saber la situación y otra muy diferente era verla con sus propios ojos. Cerrando la puerta es que rápidamente se metieron a su recámara aún con falta de aire ante la escena vista.

- No chin… no mam… no jod… ¿viste eso?  
- Claro que lo vi, no te estoy diciendo que él mismo me lo dijo, pero jamás creí que Jae aceptara, o sea, yo estaba segura que él sentía algo por el otro muchacho…  
- Es que eso no importa Suni, el hecho es que esos dos están haciendo XXX en el cuarto de nuestro hermanito… ya no es el niño al cual le jalaba los pelos porque era más lindo que yo T.T  
- Mira mejor cálmate, la verdad estoy muy nerviosa… ¿qué crees que debamos hacer?  
- Nada… no haremos nada, es su vida, esperaremos a que Jae nos cuente todo cuando se sienta listo, no lo presionaremos, además ChangMin es un buen chico…  
- Pero Jae no quiere a ChangMin, él quiere a YunHo…  
- Pues lo que acabamos de ver no me esta diciendo eso…  
- Tal vez nuestro hermano es promiscuo y anda con los dos  
- No hagamos conjeturas, mejor relajémonos y vayamos abajo a ver la televisión, ya cuando bajen a ver que hace o que dicen ¿de acuerdo?  
- Ok…

Así las dos hermanas bajaron a "ver la tele" aunque en verdad no podían sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su hermano con el otro chico, lo más seguro es que en ese momento seguían haciendo esas posiciones pero ahora sin ropa. En el cuarto del pelinegro, este ahora se encontraba de a cuatro sobre la cama diciéndole a ChangMin que simulara que lo iba a tomar, para ese punto el alto ya estaba por demás excitado.

- Orale Min, estar así sobre la cama no es nada cómodo  
- Jae por amor al cielo, ya deja esto, has querido ver todas las posiciones de esa cochina revista, ya basta por favor… - la desesperación ya estaba muy marcada en la voz de ChangMin, el pelinegro lo comprendió y se sentó por fin en la cama dejando hincado al otro soltando un fuerte suspiro  
- Esta bien, pero no me has dicho si las hice bien, necesito verme seguro al momento en que las haga con YunHo…  
- Si Jae, están excelentes…  
- Perfecto, creo que he aprendido muchas cosas en este fin de semana… - el pelinegro volteo a ver a su amigo el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba en la misma posición, cuando notó el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo - …Min, ¿estas excitado? – al escuchar esas palabras el alto abrió súbitamente los ojos mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse  
- Yo… no… bueno solo…  
- Eso es genial…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Si logré excitarte a ti que solo eres mi amigo y no sientes nada por mi, ya me imagino como se pondrá YunHo 0… - no cabía duda que Jae era o muy inocente o muy tonto, aunque no lo culpaba, no sabía absolutamente nada de cómo ponía esta situación al alto  
- Si… posiblemente esta vez si lo puedas lograr… – dijo melancólicamente cerrando sus ojos mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo, pero al instante los abrió cuando sintió la mano de Jae sobre su miembro - ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO KIM JAEJOONG?  
- Deberíamos aprovechar que estas así para ver si soy bueno con la mano, claro solo será tocarte, no habrá nada de contacto con la boca ni nada por el estilo… - ese toque lo estaba matando, pero no podía permitir que siguiera esto, solo se estaba lastimando a él mismo  
- No Jae, ya basta – dijo poniéndose de pie alejándose un poco del pelinegro – los amigos no se tocan así…  
- Lo se, y no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido ni que me estoy aprovechando de ti, solo que si no es contigo con quien practico entonces no sabré como… - pero fue interrumpido  
- Si, ya se, lo has repetido miles de veces, pero esto no es cosa de aprender, eso se siente, maldición Jae ¿no sabes todo lo que puedes lograr solo por el hecho de estar con alguien?, no necesitas ser un gigoló para hacer sentir bien a las personas…  
- Min yo… lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte… - el alto respiro hondo mientras se acercaba a su amigo que estaba cabizbajo  
- No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos, pero entiende que eso no se aprende, esto se lleva aquí… – dijo señalando su corazón - … ahora vengo voy al baño – y girándose salió de la recámara dejando al pelinegro pensativo  
- Tienes razón Min… que suerte tendrá la persona a la que ames, me da mucha envidia, pero de la buena…

Mientras en el baño, ChangMin no sabía que hacer con su problema, bueno si sabía pero no quería hacerlo, igual le pediría a Jae que le permitiera darse una ducha de agua helada porque realmente le estaba doliendo y mucho…

- ¡¡Maldición que estúpido eres ChangMin!! – se dijo a si mismo mientras se comenzaba a bajar el zipper del pantalón

Afuera de la casa de JaeJoong, a una distancia prudente un Audi negro estaba estacionado desde hace un par de horas, su tripulante no cabía en su enojo, no sabía si bajarse, quedarse esperando, si irse; no podía dejar de ver la casa del pelinegro, en especial cierta ventana donde hace un rato vio asomándose a cierto chico sabiondo que lo consideraba como su peor rival; YunHo estaba desesperado y juraba que se volvería loco si no hacía algo, pero no sabía que. Desde hace un buen rato estaba marque y marque el celular de YooChun, pero este sencillamente no respondía, no lo había visto desde que llegó de su viaje, solo lo había llamado el Viernes por la noche diciéndole que ya estaba en Seoul y luego platicarían, pero hasta ahora no se había reportado y no podía localizarlo.

- ¡¡Maldita sea, maldita sea!!

Suni y Sookjin ponían la mesa cuando vieron como los dos chicos bajaban, cuando llegaron al comedor se sorprendieron un poco, ya que no creían que había nadie en la casa.

- Hola hermanito… ¿sorprendido?... digo ¿por qué esa cara de sorpresa?  
- No… es que no sabía que estaban en casa, creí que se habían ido con mamá…  
- Pues ya ves que no jejeje… estamos aquí desde hace rato, pero no vimos nada… quiero decir, nos pusimos a ver la televisión, de hecho no sabíamos que estabas aquí, lo supusimos hasta que vimos la comida en la estufa y pensamos que estabas con algún… amigo – dijo Sookjin con una sonrisa bastante tonta  
- Pues… esta bien, lo bueno que hice bastante comida ¿quieren comer con nosotros?  
- ¡¡Claro!! – dijeron las hermanas al unísono

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, los halagos no se hicieron esperar para el chef, ChangMin estaba fascinado, la comida estaba exquisita, realmente el pelinegro era muy bueno en la cocina; la comida paso tranquila, a excepción de las miradas penetrantes que las chicas tenían sobre los dos más jóvenes, cuando estaban comiendo el postre, Jae no pudo evitar preguntar que ocurría.

- A ver… ¿por qué me miran de esa forma?  
- ¿De que forma Jae? – preguntó Suni haciéndose la loca  
- Así… como si quisieran devorarme con la mirada…  
- Para nada hermanito, nosotras no te devoraríamos, sabes como somos, directas y concisas jajaja… así que si hubiera un problema te lo diríamos como va; además creo que ya estas muy devorado – dijo Sookjin esto último solo murmurando  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto Jae ya que no la escucho bien  
- Que me comí este helado como si estuviera devorando – repitió a chica cambiando el contexto mientras Suni veía a ChangMin insistentemente, este sintió la mirada de ella y eso lo puso en alerta  
- Jae, creo que ya me voy… estuvo riquísimo todo…- cuando dijo esto vio como las hermanas de su amigo lo veían mas insistentemente - …emm bueno nos vemos chicas – se puso de pie algo incómodo ¿por qué lo veían así?  
- No hay de que ChangMin, muchas gracias a ti por acompañarme ya sabes que esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando gustes… y muchas gracias por todo

Se pusieron de pie mientras Suni y Sookjin comenzaban a recoger la mesa, pero nunca perdiendo detalle de los otros dos; ChangMin abrió la puerta y salió siendo seguido de Jae, pero en eso súbitamente el alto se giró sin percatarse que muy cerca de él venía el pelinegro haciendo que sus labios se rozaran por un segundo, ambos quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos; las dos hermanas casi tiran los trastes al ver eso, pero salieron corriendo a la cocina ya que no querían que los chicos se dieran cuenta que estaban ahí viendo; YunHo que estaba más que desesperado y a punto de irse, vio como la puerta se abría y como el alto salía siendo acompañado de JaeJoong, pero por la perspectiva que tenía, vio cuando el alto se volteaba y como besaba a SU pelinegro, no sabía que hacer, solo tenía en la mente la forma en la que mataría a ese sabiondo de quinta que se atrevía a tocar lo que era suyo, apretando muy fuerte el volante es que encendió el auto.

- Podrás haber ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra ChangMin, eso te lo juro – y sin más arrancó a toda velocidad haciendo rechinar las llantas y girando en la primera calle que se le presentaba

Un ruido de auto a toda velocidad hizo que el alto y el pelinegro salieran del estupor en el que estaban, no podían dejar de verse, el corazón de ChangMin estaba súper acelerado, aunque fue solo unos segundos, pudo sentir la suavidad de los labios de su amigo y eso lo estaba poniendo en un predicamento como el que había vivido hace un par de horas; reaccionado y sacando fuerzas de donde pudiera es que por fin habló.

- Yo… olvidé las llaves del auto en tu casa…  
- Si, voy por ellas, espérame tantito… - el pelinegro entró agarrándolas de sobre la mesita de la sala donde las había puesto el alto cuando llegaron; regresó y se las entregó a su amigo  
- Gracias… y disculpa por eso, fue mi culpa por girarme así de pronto…  
- No te preocupes Min, menos mal que fuiste tú, de haber sido otra persona me hubiera sentido muy mal y sobre todo incomodo…  
- Si… bueno ahora si me voy… ¿quieres que pase por ti mañana para ir al colegio?  
- Si claro… te veo mañana, que descanses y muchas gracias por todo y disculpa por la situación en la que te puse…  
- No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos…

Por fin el alto se giró de nuevo y se fue en su auto con muchas ideas en la cabeza y sobre todo con mil sensaciones, en un solo día había sentido el calor del cuerpo de su amigo sobre él, el toque sensual que lograba tener y sobre todo la sensación de sus labios sobre las de él; con todo y todo, no había sido un día tan malo, aunque esto representaría muchas horas de insomnio. Jae cuando vio que su amigo se fue entro de nuevo a la casa tocando sus labios.

- ¿Por qué me sentí extraño?... a de ser por todo lo que vimos, en fin tengo que hacer la tarea – y subió las escaleras rápidamente, ya sus hermanas se ocuparían de alzar la cocina y el comedor

HyukJae ya tenía rato conversando con la madre de JunSu, cuando fue por el pastel esta le insistió en que se quedara a comer y él amablemente aceptó, hablaron de muchas cosas, la madre de JunSu le contaba sobre cuando este era pequeño y las travesuras que hacía junto con su hermano, el como siempre fue más apegado el escandaloso con ella y como el hermano más con su padre, el cual estaba visitando otras ciudades para abrir una franquicia del restaurante que tenía; volvieron a tocar el tema de JunSu y su enamoramiento por YooChun, el estrambótico contaba como es que comenzó a fijarse en JunSu y como es que este comenzó su obsesión con el chico que casi siempre traía un sombrero; también le platico el porque comenzó ese "odio" por él y muchos detalles más que la señora ignoraba totalmente.

- Entonces así fueron las cosas…  
- Así es, muy novelesco ¿no cree?  
- La verdad si, pero toda novela tiene un final feliz, o la mayoría así son…  
- Pues ojala que esta que estamos viviendo realmente sea feliz para todos…  
- Veras que así será Hyuk…  
- A todo esto señora, ¿a dónde anda Junsu? – el escandaloso le había dicho a su madre que se iría a dormir a casa de su amigo YooChun, ella no quiso especular en partes, aunque su mente le decía mil cosas que realmente no quería detallarse ni ella misma, pero su hijo ya era muy conciente de lo que hacía; eso no se lo podía decir a HyukJae, si apenas estaba comenzando a superar algunas cosas, esta sin duda no sería ayuda, aunque tampoco quería mentirle  
- Fue a dormir a casa de un amigo…  
- Ah… entiendo… - bajo un poco el rostro, pero al momento lo alzo de nuevo con una sonrisa que realmente era melancólica – bueno señora, me tengo que ir, no he terminado la tarea y se hace tarde  
- De acuerdo Hyuk, muchas gracias por venir a acompañarme y espero que el pastel te guste…  
- No, muchas gracias a usted y por supuesto que me gustará, si sabe como el que me dio de postre, de seguro en una sentada me lo comeré jejejeje  
- Jajaja de acuerdo, solo no te vaya a hacer daño… te acompaño a la puerta

Los dos se dirigieron al lugar mencionado, el chico estaba a punto de abrir cuando vieron como esta lo hacía ya que JunSu iba llegando y no venía solo. El escandaloso venía con una sonrisa muy marcada, la cual fue minorizando cuando vio a su mejor amigo frente a él.

- ¡Eun!... ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el escandaloso realmente sorprendido,el mencionado iba a contestar algo pero la madre de JunSu se adelantó  
- Jovencito, esas no son formas de saludar y mucho menos a un amigo; esta aquí porque lo invité a comer además que le preparé un pastel… - no hubo respuesta, todo fue un gran silencio sepulcral, la señora al ver todo tan tenso, decidió seguir hablando – JunSu… ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?  
- Emmm… claro ma'… mira él es… mi amigo YooChun, YooChun, ella es mi madre  
- Mucho gusto señora, Park YooChun para servirle…  
- El gusto es mío YooChun – sinceramente no veía por donde cortar la tensión que se sentía, pensó que posiblemente todos estaban conteniéndose por que estaba ella presente, así que decidió dejarlos solos pero estando alerta por cualquier cosa – bueno, se quedan en su casa, yo iré a recoger la cocina, cualquier cosa ahí estaré – sin más la señora entró al lugar mencionado dejando a los tres chicos solos; el primero en hablar fue HyukJae  
- Veo que la pasaron muy bien, espero que haya sido provechoso para ambos…  
- Fue más que provechoso, YooChun me demostró que todo lo que crees es mentira  
- Perfecto, me alegro mucho por ti, y como te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones, espero que no te vayas a arrepentir… - JunSu se tenso un poco, no le gustaba que su amigo siguiera pensando esas cosas, así nunca iban a poder arreglar sus problemas; YooChun notó esto y se acercó al escandaloso abrazándolo por la espalda, dándole todo su apoyo y transmitiéndole y recordándole que no tenía nada de que temer  
- No habrá arrepentimientos Eun, esto es lo más seguro que tengo en la vida… - el estrambótico asintió levemente mientras JunSu tomaba de la mano a YooChun  
- Muy bien… entonces me voy, que la sigan pasando bien en su felicidad, yo aún tengo mis dudas, pero ya no diré nada más JunSu, si tú eres feliz, entonces yo lo seré, así me parta el alma en mil pedazos… – caminó a la puerta dejando detrás a los otros dos chicos que le daban la espalda, pero antes de salir el estrambótico volvió a hablar – solo recuerda Su, que pese a todo te quiero mucho y siempre serás mi mejor amigo… - HyukJae giró su rostro para verlos, pero solamente YooChun lo miraba a él, confrontaron miradas por interminables segundos, hasta que el estrambótico salió por fin de la casa cerrando la puerta; JunSu al escucharla cerrándose, comenzó a llorar en silencio, YooChun lo supo por los movimientos que hacía su novio y las lágrimas que caían sobre sus manos  
- Su… - el escandaloso se giró abrazándose al instante de su novio mientras seguía llorando  
- Ya no quiero estar así con él, me hace mucha falta… pero no soporto que diga cosas feas de ti…  
- Tranquilo, le demostraremos que lo que dice es mentira, y terminará aceptándome y todo regresará a la normalidad  
- Espero que así sea Chunnie… realmente espero que así sea… - siguieron abrazados por un rato más mientras YooChun analizaba la situación, estaba totalmente convencido que ese cara de mono sentía algo más que solo amistad por su novio, pero con todo y eso, no le gustaba ver sufrir al escandaloso, así que intentaría hablar en algún momento con él para poder ver de nuevo esa felicidad total en su pequeño ángel. Una vez que JunSu se calmó, llamó a su madre para poder presentarle bien a YooChun, este quería comenzar a tratar a su suegra, aunque claro no dirían nada en ese sentido.

San Lunes como muchos le llaman, la muerte para unos y el infierno para otros, una semana más comienza y el colegio Godeung Hakgyo no es la excepción, apenas eran las siete de la mañana y dos chicos ya se encontraban parados en la puerta de la institución a punto de entrar; uno iba medio dormido y el otro a punto de lograr entrar a donde tanto deseaba.

- ¿Así que este es el tan afamado colegio?... de verdad que es enorme…  
- Tú siempre dices lo mismo, todo lo que ves nuevo te parece enorme…  
- Mira cállate, no me arruines el momento, ¿trajiste todos los papeles?  
- Si… más te vale que no te trabes, recuerda que eres mi primo y nos vinimos a inscribir, soy menor de edad y no puedo estar haciendo estas cosas yo solito…  
- Si si… no me tienes que repetir las líneas que yo cree… así que andando, al mal paso darle prisa…  
- Pero es muy temprano, ¿ya estará el director?  
- Si, supe que es el primero en llegar siempre, es un hombre algo estricto y rudo, pero tú tranquilízate, no vayas a hablar de preferencia…

Así los dos chicos por fin entraron dirigiéndose a la oficina del director, cuando llegaron, vieron como un hombre con cara bonachona estaba acomodando unos papeles; al verlos entrar se acercó a ellos para ayudarles.

- Buenos días jóvenes, ¿en que puedo servirles?  
- Venimos buscando al director, ya habíamos hablado con él y nos citó este día…  
- ¿Son los chicos que vienen a inscribirse?  
- Así es…  
- Muy bien, pueden darme sus papeles de favor, se los pasaré al director y cuando lo autorice los haré pasar con él – los chicos hicieron lo que les dijeron y esperaron sentados en un sofá que ahí tenían; después de unos minutos el mismo hombre salió y les dijo que el director los esperaba en su privado, pasaron y vieron como un hombre de mirada penetrante y malhumorada los analizaba totalmente, el menor comenzó a sudar frío, el otro aunque no lo aparentaba estaba en la misma situación  
- Tomen asiento por favor…  
- Muchas gracias – los dos chicos hicieron caso al instante, aún no entraban y ya sentían la autoridad  
- ¿Podrían presentarse?... ese sería buen comienzo – el mayor se puso de pie al instante presentándose  
- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kim JongWoon y este chico a mi lado es Kim RyeoWook, tenemos 19 y 17 años respectivamente y estaríamos muy felices de poder formar parte de esta institución  
- Por lo que veo aquí, ustedes son primos ¿cierto?  
- Así es…  
- ¿Y porque hasta ahora es que vienen a inscribirse?... las clases comenzaron hace tres semanas… - esa pregunta no se la esperaba el mayor, había pensado en todo menos en el hecho de ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo hacían?; RyeoWook vio el predicamento y no dudo en intervenir  
- Lo que pasa es que YeSung y yo…  
- ¿YeSung?  
- Si, es que así le decimos desde pequeños jejeje… a pues si como le decía… él y yo estábamos de viaje con mis padres, mi primo vive con mi familia desde hace tiempo y hasta ahora se nos hizo posible el venir, mis padres que son los tutores de ambos tuvieron que seguir en los viajes y nosotros decidimos venirnos para acá, además que estábamos viendo lo de los papeles para poder revalidar los estudios en esta institución…  
- Ya veo, siendo así no creo que haya inconveniente, aunque eso sí, tendrán que esforzarse mucho para alcanzar a sus compañeros, ya llevan avanzado varías cosas y los exámenes son bimestrales, así que solo contarán con un mes para ponerse al corriente, así que espero que puedan dar el ancho…  
- No se preocupe señor Lee Soo Man, daremos lo mejor de nosotros para lograr eso…  
- Eso espero… dado el caso que prácticamente apenas están llegando y no cuentan ni con útiles, ni están en las listas y no tienen expediente aún, comenzaran a venir a clases a partir del próximo Lunes, pidan al chico que los hizo pasar que les de la lista de útiles y el lugar donde deben comprar los uniformes… así mismo denle esta hoja y él les indicara cual será su salón y grado que cursaran…  
- Muy bien, muchas gracias señor y no lo defraudaremos, gracias por la oportunidad… - RyeoWook se despidió cortésmente mientras jalaba a YeSung fuera de la oficina del director haciendo una reverencia; una vez que estaban afuera el mayor salió de su estupor  
- ¿en serio eres mi amigo?... ¿el mismo tonto que siempre esta diciendo babosadas?  
- Si soy yo jejeje… sabía que esa película que vi anoche me serviría de algo…  
- Pues veo que así fue, muchas gracias Wook… te debo una… bueno muchas, pero por ahora te debo una más…

Entregaron la hoja a la persona indicada y este reviso bien el documento sacando otros más que les fue dado a los chicos, los cuales al tenerlos en la mano salieron de la dirección y por ende del colegio, mientras muchos alumnos iban llegando.

- Me tocó el salón 103… ¿a ti cual te tocó YeSung?  
- El 501… espero que no tenga compañeros pesados, sería mi último año de preparatoria y quieras o no será el último recuerdo antes de irme a universidad…  
- Todo saldrá bien, ahora tenemos que comenzar a ver todo para podernos presentar el próximo Lunes como Dios manda…  
- Si… que hay muchas cosas que hacer y aún no planeo bien mi verdadero objetivo…

Los dos chicos se fueron de ahí rumbo a su departamento, aún había mucho tiempo, pero mejor tener todo listo con anticipación. Las clases transcurrieron normal, el salón 302 estaba en ese momento en la clase de matemáticas con el profesor Jae-Bum, por ende todo parecía de los más tranquilo y calmado, pero para las mentes de unos cuantos, todo era una revolución. YunHo no dejaba de ver la nuca de JaeJoong, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y que le explicara que había significado eso que vio el día anterior con ChangMin, pero si lo hacía, se descubriría de que estuvo espiándolo y eso no le daría puntos a él, así que aguantándose mejor pensaba la forma de cómo romperle la cara al sabiondo ese; JaeJoong estaba muy tranquilo, imaginándose todas esas posiciones que vio en la revista y cual usar el día que se decidiera estar con YunHo, sentía claramente como este lo miraba, sentía esa mirada tras su cabeza, y eso lo emocionaba mucho; HyukJae no quería pensar en nada, por lo que veía ya JunSu y el playboy ese tenían algo mas "formal" y eso le molestaba mucho, tenía miedo de estar en verdad en un error pero de ser así, jamás iba a poder tener el amor del escandaloso como deseaba; YooChun por otro lado sonreía, recordaba el maravilloso fin de semana que había vivido con su novio y como el día anterior había pasado toda la tarde con él y su suegra, le había caído muy bien la señora y él esperaba que ese sentimiento fuera recíproco; la campana de salida al receso sonó y cada quien por su lado salió, aunque todos estaban ahí juntos, cada cabeza era un mundo y estaban muy metidos en él.

KiBum salió acompañado de SungMin, desde que había comenzado el problema con DongHae y dada la ayuda que le estaba brindando al más alto, se habían hecho más cercanos; estaban por ir por algo de comer a la cafetería cuando un chico se acercó a SungMin algo apenado.

- Disculpa… ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
- Si claro, ¿qué se te ofrece?  
- Bueno yo… este… - el chico dudaba en hablar, de hecho miraba a KiBum algo temeroso, este se dio cuenta que no hablaba por su presencia, así que se adelantó a la cafetería  
- Te veo allá SungMin… - este asintió y luego regresó la mirada al otro chico  
- ¿Qué me ibas a decir?  
- ¿El… el es tu novio?  
- ¿KiBum? – el otro chico asintió, estaba punto de decirle que no, pero recordó al momento que había muchos "amigos" de DongHae y si este era mandado por él, cosa que dudaba, lo mejor era seguir el cuento – si… es mi novio… pero no creo que me hayas hablado por eso ¿o no?  
- Aahh… no claro que no, solo que… lo note ahorita…  
- Mmmm si… pero dime entonces ¿para que me necesitas?  
- Es que me enteré que eres muy bueno con las artes marciales y yo… quiero que me enseñes… es que hay unos chicos por mi casa que me molestan mucho y quiero aprender a defenderme… - la petición fue muy extraña, pero en algo tenía razón, él era muy bueno en las artes marciales y no le vio problema alguno el poder ayudar a ese chico, además por su forma de ser se veía que lo necesitaba  
- De acuerdo… solo que me gustaría saber el nombre del que será mi aprendiz jejeje…  
- Ay cierto… mil disculpas – hizo una reverencia – mi nombre es Cho GyuHyun… pero me dicen KyuHyun, soy de primer grado y voy en el salón 103…  
- A pues mucho gusto KyuHyun, cuando quieras podemos comenzar con las clases jejeje… eso si, soy algo rudo, espero que puedas aguantar mis enseñanzas…  
- Si, no te preocupes, solo espero que tu novio no vaya a molestarse…  
- No, por él no hay ningún problema, así que tú dices cuando comenzamos…  
- Yo estoy libre todas las tardes, así que solo dime que días son los adecuados para hacerlo  
- ¿Qué te parece comenzar mañana?... así podemos practicar los Martes, Jueves y Sábados  
- Ok…  
- Muy bien entonces nos vemos mañana a la salida de clases ¿de acuerdo?  
- Si… - estaban por despedirse cuando un compañero de SungMin llegó corriendo a buscarlo  
- SungMin, me dijo el maestro Young Jin que todos los de la clase de danza nos esperáramos al terminar las clases y fuéramos al salón de música, que tenía algo que informarnos  
- De acuerdo, gracias HeeMin – una vez que el chico se fue, regresó su vista a su nuevo aprendiz – bueno, entonces ahora si me voy, nos vemos mañana KyuHyun… chao…

Por fin SungMin se fue de ahí dejando solo al chico de primero, una vez que lo perdió de vista este se recargó en la pared tocando su pecho, no podía creerlo, por fin se había atrevido a hablarle aunque el enterarse de los rumores de su noviazgo con KiBum le dolió en el alma.

- No importa, al menos ahora podré hablar contigo – y dibujando una sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios se fue a leer un libro bajo un árbol en el gran patio del colegio

En la cafetería se encontraba KiBum sentado en una banca esperando a SungMin, había pedido unos jugos como siempre hacían y ahora contemplaba el ventanal que tenía la cafetería donde se podía ver como las hojas comenzaban a caer de la copa de los árboles; eso cavilaba hasta que sintió como se sentaban a su lado, volteó y pudo ver como HeeChul traía mirada triste, cosa muy rara en él, ya que siempre se anda riendo, bromeando o haciendo el loco por algún lado.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo? – pregunto el pelirrojo viendo hacia el frente mientras tenía la barbilla recargada en sus brazos  
- Ya lo estas… así que no le veo problema alguno – los dos quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a hablar  
- ¿ShiWon siempre ha pensado eso de mí? – KiBum ya se temía que por ahí iba la cosa, seguía siendo muy analista de las personas  
- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que piensa de ti?  
- Que soy un chico fácil, que usa a las personas y que si quiero acercarme a él solo es para eso, que sacó provecho de lo que sé que siente por mí… - a KiBum se le hizo muy extraño eso ya que su amigo jamás había mencionado eso  
- No me gustan los chismes y realmente no se a que se refieran con esos detalles, pero de algo si estoy seguro y eso es que ShiWon jamás pensaría alguna cosa mala de ti…  
- ¿Entonces porque dijo estas cosas?  
- No se de que me hablas, pero si dices que eso te lo dijo él, casi es seguro que es porque ahora tiene miedo de ese acercamiento, él hecho de lograr lo que tanto anhelaba y verlo estropeado lo hace reaccionar de manera dudosa, lo conozco bien y se que es más por eso que por otra cosa, esta acostumbrado a que seas solo una ilusión, un sueño; pero ver que puede ser realidad lo aterra…  
- ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer?  
- Hablar con él… desgraciadamente solo entiende así, esta acostumbrado a convivir con DongHae y él siempre le hace ver las cosas de esa manera, pero como te dije el otro día, no es un chico malo, solo que no sabe lo que es vivir "su libertad"  
- Ese desgraciado… todo lo que toca lo vuelve problema… – el pelirrojo reaccionó tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, o más bien a quien se lo había dicho – yo… lo siento…  
- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a escuchar esas cosas y muchas más… yo se lo que es…  
- Gracias, en verdad me agrada mucho hablar contigo, aunque no eres un chico fácil para que converse…  
- Siempre he sido así, pero también me agrada hablar contigo, ya sabes cuando necesites algo o compañía búscame, si en algo te puedo ayudar no dudes en decirme  
- De verdad muchas gracias…

En ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar varios murmullos, y la mayoría comenzaba a mirar hacía la puerta, HeeChul y Kibum no fueron la excepción, el primero puso cara de fastidio, el segundo solo bajo la mirada; DongHae iba entrando a la cafetería pero no venía solo, iba acompañado por un chico que muchos en el colegio hubieran querido no cruzar palabra con él, otros ni lo conocían, pero si venía acompañado de DongHae, era seguro que no era nada bueno. El problemático comenzó a pasar la mirada por todo el lugar hasta que dio con alguien a quien no admitiría, tenía muchas ganas de ver, se acercó a la mesa y se puso delante de él.

- Hola KiBum… ¿ahora tienes de compañía al travesti este?  
- No fastidies DongHae…  
- ¿Y donde esta tu querido noviecito?  
- Eso no te incumbe, si solo vienes a molestar mejor vete, no quiero discutir por favor… - el problemático acercó una silla y se sentó junto a KiBum susurrándole al oído para que nadie escuchara  
- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?... siempre hemos sido amigos KiBum, sabes que no me gusta tratarte así, pero no me dejas otra salida, ¿ya no quieres estar conmigo? – el mencionado cerró sus ojos, no soportaba escucharlo decir esas cosas, era su debilidad pero no iba a caer, ya había pasado antes y siempre era lo mismo  
- Estaré contigo el día que tu cambies totalmente, entonces podremos ser de nuevo amigos… - muy molesto el problemático se levantó  
- Pues has lo que quieras, quédate con tu noviecito de pacotilla…  
- Pues si – una voz detrás de ellos los hizo voltear – yo estaré con él y no necesitará estar cerca de ti nunca más…

La mirada de DongHae se endureció cuando vio llegar a SungMin, tratando de controlarse ya que estaba en la escuela y con todos de testigos, regresó su mirada a su amigo el cual solo tenía el rostro bajo.

- Por cierto KiBum… ¿te acuerdas de ShinDong? – el chico alzó su rostro, no había notado a nadie más que a DongHae, pero al escuchar ese nombre toda su atención fue para él  
- Hola Bummie… cuanto tiempo sin verte…  
- DongHae… por favor no…  
- Lo siento, situaciones drásticas requieren de medidas drásticas  
- Pero no es la forma… recuerda que…  
- Ya no digas más KiBum, en verdad que me da rabia que estés así, pero aprendí que tiempo al tiempo… en verdad que tú y hasta en cierta forma ShiWon han cambiado – lo último lo dijo viendo fijamente a HeeChul – en fin, esto apenas comienza, nos vemos luego

DongHae se dio media vuelta encontrándose a lo lejos con la mirada de YunHo el cual lo retaba con la misma, este estaba acompañado por YooChun y a un lado de este estaba ese chiquillo escandaloso, el problemático sonrió de lado mientras que divisaba en una mesa cercana a cierto "chico lindo" que ahora lo veía retadoramente, al principio le sorprendió un poco el como ya no tenía esa mirada temerosa, pero no le dio importancia; también noto como este estaba por el cara de mono y ese chico alto que parecía lapa de él y como también ponía cara de odio hacía su persona, un par de días de ausencia y todo mundo estaba cambiado; la situación le dio risa pero al final iba a reír mucho más fuerte.

- Sin duda… esto apenas comienza – dijo para si mismo irónicamente - ¡¡vámonos ShinDong!!  
- Nos vemos KiBum jajajaja…

Y así ambos chicos salieron de la cafetería al mismo tiempo que la campana del final del receso sonaba, con el regreso de DongHae solo se podía esperar problemas. Las clases dieron final por ese día, después de lo ocurrido en la cafetería, no hubo nada más relevante; como habían avisado, los alumnos de la clase de danza se reunieron en el salón de música, prácticamente era un taller por eso se mezclaban los distintos grados, solo la diferencia eran los horarios en que se tomaban; cuando llegó SungMin pudo ver a varios de sus compañeros ya reunidos, entre ellos pudo ver a HyukJae; otros de los que estaban ahí era EeTeuk y HankYung del tercer grado, era la primera vez que veía al chino en esa clase, pero por lo que notaba le gustaba mucho eso; por fin el maestro Young Jin apareció.

- Gracias por esperar chicos, pero el motivo de esta reunión es para dos cosas… la primera que tendrán a dos compañeros nuevos, Jung YunHo y Kim JunSu decidieron salirse para entrar definitivamente al taller de canto, ven que esta está ligada con mi materia, prefirieron perfeccionarse en esa área, pero en su lugar entraran dos compañeros nuevos que realmente me da gusto que quieran participar… adelante chicos

La mirada de todos fue de sorpresa, pero particularmente para uno de ellos, por la puerta iban entrando DongHae y ShinDong, solo eso les faltaba, tener a ese par de gandayas en una misma clase, SungMin no lo podía creer. Ambos chicos se unieron al grupo ya que el profesor iba a dar la segunda noticia, cosa que realmente estaba hartando a HyukJae el cual ya quería irse a su casa.

- Bien, ahora la segunda es un poco lamentable, por desgracia el profesor WoChul tuvo que irse del país, así que ahora tendrán un nuevo maestro, y por ende la clase ya no será en si "danza" sino se denominara "baile"… adelante profesor…

Por la puerta iba entrando un hombre que realmente se veía bastante joven, uno 30 años cuanto mucho, su porte era gallardo, muy seguro de si mismo, eso impuso un poco a los alumnos o a la mayoría, ya que había algunos como DongHae o ShinDong que no les importaba: HyukJae lo miraba atentamente, de seguro era de esos chicos que se hacían profesores y era la primera vez que daban clases sintiéndose que eran la octava maravilla del mundo, no sabía porque, pero no le había caído muy bien ese maestro.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jang WooHyuk, tengo 29 años y de ahora en adelante seré su nuevo profesor de baile, desde ahora les advierto que me gusta que todo quede perfecto, así que espero que pongan de su parte para lograrlo, no me tiento el corazón con ningún tipo de alumno, ya sea problemático o dedicado, aquí todos son iguales y busco hacer mi trabajo bien, así que más les vale cooperar o sino realmente me conocerán

Todos los alumnos veían estupefactos a ese nuevo maestro, este con la mirada los analizaba a todos y tan solo con verlos sabía como iba a ser el comportamiento de cada uno, casi podía apreciar su psicología con tan solo esas miradas que le estaban dando.

- Bien chicos pues eso sería todo, a partir de mañana comenzaran sus clases con el profesor WooHyuk, serán a las mismas horas que se llevaban y en el mismo salón, por favor sean puntuales.. ahora pueden irse

El profesor Young Jin salió primero siendo seguido por unos chicos que quería saber que había pasado exactamente con su anterior profesor, otros daban gracias al cielo de poder irse a sus casas de una vez; WooHyuk los seguía analizando, pero huno un chico que le llamó por demás la atención.

- Oye tú… el del cabello en punta y decolorado – HyukJae volteó algo molesto, podría ser su profesor, pero no le daba derecho a hablarle como si de un perro se tratara  
- Mi nombre es HyukJae, no oye tú… y dígame que se le ofrece…  
- Me llamaste la atención, me recuerdas cuando yo estudiaba aquí… ¿en que grado vas?  
- Tercero, salón 302…  
- Muy bien, entonces nos estaremos viendo mañana… ya puedes irte... espero que bailes como me imagino que sabes hacerlo…  
- Pues no imagine, se lo demostraré…

Sin más el estrambótico salió del salón echando fuego, no sabía el motivo pero ese profesor lo exasperaba, esa prepotencia que tenía le recordaba a cierto chico del sombrero y eso lo ponía aún más de malas. Cuando el salón quedo completamente solo, el profesor WooHyuk se acercó a la ventana viendo como sus nuevos alumnos comenzaban a salir, en especial cierto estrambótico que iba a toda prisa hacia su auto; sonrió abiertamente mientras no perdía detalle de su alumno que aunque había dicho que sería parejo con todos, desde ahora comprobaba que ese iba a ser su "favorito".

- Tienes potencial HyukJae y eso me agrada… pero tu mirada guarda algo… esa mirada la conozco bastante bien… parece que no fue mala idea regresar a este colegio, aunque ahora sea de maestro…

Una vez que vio como HyukJae se iba, dio la espalda a la ventana dirigiéndose a la puerta, el Martes sería el comienzo de muchas cosas, entre ellas probar una de sus teorías, pero sin duda algo bueno sacaría de ese regreso al colegio.

**CONTINUARA….**


	12. Bonus Track 2: THE STORY HAS JUST BEGUN

**_ADVERTENCIA: LEMON_**

**Bonus Track 2: THE STORY HAS JUST BEGUN**

Dos niños corrían por el parque todos asustados, venían huyendo de algo o de alguien ya que a cada segundo giraban su rostro para ver si no los seguían, cuando encontraron un árbol lo suficientemente alto, no dudaron ni un segundo en subirse a el para escapar de lo que venía siguiéndolos; una vez que estuvieron arriba es que pudieron respirar tranquilos.

- ¡Por poco y nos atrapan Micky! – dijo la niña  
- ¡¡Y como no si eres más lenta que una tortuga… además todo esto es tú culpa!!  
- Oye eso no es cierto, fue culpa de ellos, se metieron conmigo y tenia que darles su merecido…  
- Pero son tres, ¡no inventes!... ¿qué hubieras hecho si no estaba yo ahí?  
- Exactamente lo mismo que ahora… - el niño se le quedo viendo de manera acusadora - ¿qué?... ¿porque me miras así?  
- Todavía que me preocupo por ti y tú haces como si diera lo mismo… - la niña hizo un puchero al ver la cara malhumorada de su amigo, sabía que esas cosas le molestaban y las hacía a propósito, aunque hacerlo enojar no era tarea difícil; cundo vio que este tenía intenciones de bajarse del árbol es que lo abrazó  
- ¡¡Ay no es cierto Micky!!... tu sabes muy bien que eres mi héroes y siempre me salvas del peligro del mal…  
- Tampoco es que para que exageres… pero se me olvida a veces que eres la "Freeze" y no necesitas a nadie que te defienda  
- En eso tienes razón… – dijo después de soltarlo y meditarlo un poco - …pero tu siempre serás mi héroe, solo por el simple hecho de que eres mi amigo…  
- Y de que sea la única persona que pueda soportarte… - la chica soltó un golpe sobre su brazo entre risas de los dos; después de dejar de estar jugueteando los dos se tranquilizaron y se pusieron serios hasta que el chico habló - …por cierto ¿para que querías verme? por fin salimos de vacaciones y ahora me haces verte tu carota de palo cuando puedo descansar de ti… - la chica puso cara triste de repente volteando a ver a otro lado - ¿qué pasa Chris? – ella comenzó a hablar sin voltearlo a ver  
- Exactamente eso Micky… por fin podrás descansar totalmente de mi  
- No entiendo  
- Si… - lo volteo a ver - …me iré a vivir a Alemania dentro de una semana – Micky no daba cabida a la noticia acabada de recibir, su mejor amiga, la única que realmente tenía en ese país se iba de su lado  
- Pero… ¿por qué?  
- Mi padre cree que sería bueno que terminara la secundaria en un internado y ya después regresar para acá…  
- Pero ¿y tu sueño de hacerte pintora?  
- Pues… cuando me dijeron de irme para allá enseguida me negué, pero luego lo medite un poco y pensé que estando allá sería más fácil poderme mover al salir de la secundaria y meterme a alguna academia, allá no es necesaria la preparatoria para ingresar a una… podré cumplir mi sueño… aunque…  
- ¿Aunque que?  
- Aunque no quiero alejarme de ti YooChun… – dijo Chris lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amigo y diciendo su verdadero nombre, cosa muy extraña ya que nadie le decía así en ese país a excepción de sus familiares - …eres la única persona que realmente me conoce y a la cual le tengo confianza… te voy a extrañar mucho

YooChun regresó el abrazo mientras su cara era de completa desolación, sin Chris cerca prácticamente no tenía a nadie, mucha gente lo discriminaba por su origen oriental, pero ella era la única que desde el principio se acercó a él y le demostró que eso no importaba; tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, su amiga se iría a algo mejor y no haría más difícil su partida.

- Yo también te extrañare mucho Chris, pero no te preocupes, podremos estar en comunicación… - la chica se separo un poco de él y comenzó a negar con la cabeza  
- No se podrá… al menos no en este año en el internado, por eso es que me siento tan mal…  
- Bueno, algo podremos hacer, además un año se pasa volando, cuando menos te des cuenta ya estarás fuera y podremos comunicarnos  
- Pues si, pero no se hasta cuando vuelva para acá…  
- No pienses en eso, mejor prométeme que lucharas por alcanzar tu sueño y darás lo mejor de ti… - YooChun le levantó el rostro y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas mientras ella le sonreía  
- Te lo prometo…  
- Me parece excelente… ahora bajemos de este árbol, no creo que anden los tipos esos por ahí

Los dos chicos bajaron cerciorándose que de verdad no hubiera nadie, cuando lo comprobaron comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus casas pero antes de salir totalmente del parque, YooChun detuvo a su amiga del brazo haciendo que esta quedara de frente a él.

- Una cosa más "Freeze"… prométeme que te cuidaras mucho, y si tienes algún problema y esta en mis manos, no dudes en localizarme, te adoro y no soportaría saber que te encuentras mal…  
- Claro que si Micky… cuenta con eso, solo al rato no te andes enojando porque te ando localizando ¿he?... ya me has hecho varias así y siempre te me pones como mujer en menopausia…  
- Eso no es cierto, solo la ocasión en la que me hiciste ir a tu casa porque te sentías muy mal y resulto que era que ya te iba a venir esa cosa que les pasa a ustedes cada mes…  
- ¡¡Hay si eres mi vecino, no es para tanto, ni que hayas tenido que atravesar la ciudad!!  
- Como sea, ¿qué me tengo que estar enterando de esas cosas?  
- Que machista y anticuado eres… chino tenias que ser…  
- ¡¡No soy chino!!... soy koreano…  
- Y el más lindo de todos – se abrazó de nuevo a YooChun – gracias por estos años de amistad Micky…  
- Gracias a ti linda, sin ti el vivir en este lugar hubiera sido la muerte – regresó el abrazo y se quedaron así unos minutos  
- Hoy es el último día que te veré, tengo que ir a New York a ver a mis abuelos y pasare esto días allá, de ahí regresaré por mis cosas y me iré… - YooChun la abrazó más fuerte cuando sintió que de nuevo comenzaba a llorar  
- Tranquila Chris, como te dije, nos volveremos a ver algún día y cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estoy – ella asintió mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho; cuando se tranquilizó se separó de él y le regaló una sonrisa, luego YooChun un poco temeroso acercó sus labios a los de ella solo tocándolos y separándose al momento  
- Gracias Micky, pero no te tienes que aprovechar de mi – dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa  
- Tonta…  
- ¿Te das cuenta que me robaste mi primer beso?... ese solo era para mi príncipe azul  
- Pues con ese carácter dudo mucho que lo encuentres, así que al menos podrás decir que algún día un hombre te beso… además también es mi primer beso, así que el traumado debería de ser yo…  
- ¡¡Claro que encontraré mi príncipe azul!!... – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido aunque en verdad no estaba molesta  
- Jajajaja ya lo veremos… ahora volvamos a casa y para que veas que te quiero mucho pasaré toda la tarde contigo…  
- Gracias amigo – ella besó la mejilla de YooChun y lo tomó de la mano yéndose rumbo a la casa de la chica

Esa día fue demasiado triste para YooChun, ya que con el dolor en su corazón se despidió de su amiga; toda la noche estuvo llorando en su recámara ya que no le gustaba que lo vieran en esa faceta de debilidad, pero realmente le había dolido demasiado la partida de Chris.

Como la chica lo había dicho, se fue toda la semana a New York y solo regresó el día que partió para Alemania, pero YooChun no la pudo ver ya que había viajado con su familia a otro estado por trabajo de su padre. Cuando volvió realmente se sintió muy solo, sin su mejor amiga todo era horrible, además la relación con su padre no era muy buena, siempre le reclamó que estuviera más al pendiente de su trabajo que de su familia y eso siempre había sido un factor para detestar lo que él hacía y casi nunca querer estar por donde él estaba. Una tarde en la cual YooChun creía que la vida lo detestaba, su padre llegó con una noticia que fue su tabla de salvación en ese momento que se sentía más solo.

- Bueno familia, pues la noticia que les tengo que dar es que regresamos a Korea… es necesario que este ahí y pues tendremos que irnos a vivir allá  
- ¿En serio papá? – preguntó emocionado YooChun  
- Así es hijo, nos vamos en dos días así que comiencen a arreglar sus cosas, ya los chicos están inscritos en sus respectivos colegios y la casa esta lista  
- Cariño, ¿no crees que es algo apresurado? digo, YooHwan estaba muy pequeño cuando dejó Korea, separarse de sus amigos así de repente y de su vida aquí podría ser muy duro… - dijo la madre de YooChun  
- Mamá, yo creo que mi hermano se habituará muy bien allá, además somos Koreanos y tenemos que estar en el país de donde somos  
- YooChun amor, entiendo que tu estés muy ansioso por irte para allá, pero solo digo que se me hace muy apresurado  
- Lo siento cariño, pero tenemos que hacerlo – dijo el padre  
- De acuerdo, todo sea por lo mejor para nosotros… vamos YooHwan, tenemos que preparar tus cosas…  
- ¿Nos vamos a ir de viaje mami? – preguntó el menor  
- Así es mi amor, pero viviremos en una casa nueva, tendrás muchos amiguitos nuevos con los cuales divertirte  
- Espero que me traten bien, sino no quiero amigos nuevos  
- No te preocupes YooHwan, todos serán muy buenos contigo… ahora despídete de papá que tiene que regresar al trabajo…  
- Adiós papi – el niño salió corriendo a su recámara seguido de su madre mientras YooChun y su padre se quedaban en la sala  
- ¿A ti si te agrada la idea de regresar?  
- Por supuesto, sin Chris aquí no me duele nada dejar Estados Unidos…  
- Me parece muy bien, ahora ve y comienza a alistar las cosas, yo tengo que volver al trabajo…  
- ¡¡Trabajo, trabajo… siempre es lo mismo!!... ¿por qué no estas mas tiempo con nosotros?  
- Si no trabajara no tendrías todos estos lujos ni nada de lo que tienes…  
- Pues si, pero por lo mismo no tengo lo que realmente quiero…  
- ¿Y que es lo que quieres?... sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo  
- ¡Quiero a mi padre…! - sin esperar respuesta salió de la sala muy enojado, casi siempre así terminaban sus "pláticas"

Los días pasaron y por fin la familia Park se encontraba de nuevo en Korea, como era de esperarse, la casa era enorme, no tanto como la de América, pero si bastante grande; se instalaron sin ningún problema y como era costumbre, el padre de YooChun se la vivía en el trabajo, estar en la política era muy absorbente y todos los sabían, pero no por ese motivo tenía que dejar a la familia de lado, o al menos así lo veía YooChun.

Pasó un tiempo donde YooChun y YooHwan se habituaron de nuevo en su país natal, ninguno tenía en si amigos, ya que estuvieron fuera por tres años y habían perdido contacto con los que fueron sus compañeros de colegio en ese tiempo, en especial YooHwan que era muy pequeño. Llegó el día en el cual tenían que entrar de nuevo a clases y como era de esperarse YooChun estaba un poco nervioso, esa mañana había tenido una discusión con su padre ya que no quería darle coche, haciéndole ver que hasta que tuviera los 17 años le permitiría conducir, dejando en claro con esto que hasta dentro de un año podría hacerlo; así que muy enojado se fue al colegio llevado por el chofer que su padre le había puesto.

Una vez que llegó a la secundaría entró como si nada, todo nerviosismo se había ido al caño gracias a la discusión con su padre; preguntó de mala gana por el que sería su salón de clases y una vez que le dieron la información se dirigió para ese lugar y entrando se sentó en el primer lugar que vio vacío, se recargó en su pupitre y ahí esperó a que llegara el maestro, según esto tenía que esperar a que el titular lo presentara como alumno nuevo, pero no estaba de ánimo para tanto protocolo así que decidió entrar por su propia cuenta.

Un chico que estaba sentado en la parte trasera del salón notó como un nuevo alumno había entrado al salón, le extraño un poco ya que generalmente esperaban a que el titular los presentara por tal motivo se acercó a él.

- Hola… - YooChun volteo a ver a quien le hablaba, este tenía una sonrisa algo marcada, solo esperaba que no fuera alguien que lo quisiera molestar porque de ser así, se había topado con pared  
- Hola – contestó sin más, no estaba de ánimo para entablar conversaciones  
- Mi nombre es YunHo, veo que eres nuevo en el colegio ¿por que el profesor no te presentó?  
- Digamos que no estoy para presentaciones…  
- Se nota que tienes carácter y eso me agrada ¿cómo te llamas?  
- YooChun…  
- Pues bienvenido al colegio YooChun cualquier cosa que necesites me dices ¿de acuerdo?  
- Gracias – contestó y después el otro chico regresó a su puesto; YooChun se le quedó viendo, realmente la gente era muy distinta que en América, o más bien la gente que lo rodeó allá era demasiado racista, sin poderlo evitar sonrió, en verdad que estaba contento de haber regresado; en ese momento el profesor entró algo alterado pero al ver a YooChun se tranquilizó  
- Ya estas aquí adentro… menos mal jovencito, te estuve buscando por todo el colegio  
- Lo siento profesor, me perdí y pues sin querer llegue hasta donde sabía sería mi salón y decidí mejor esperarlo adentro  
- Muy bien, no te preocupes, ahora pasa al frente que te presentaré a tus compañeros… - sabía que todo era una mentira, pero no le quedaba de otra, odiaba los protocolos ya que le recordaban mucho a su padre pero tenía que hacerlo - …bueno chicos, este es su nuevo compañero su nombre es YooChun y viene de América donde estuvo viviendo por unos años…  
- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Park YooChun y espero que seamos amigos – dijo haciendo una reverencia con su mejor sonrisa, al alzar el rostro se topó con la mirada de YunHo el cual le sonreía también, no sabía porque pero sentía que podían ser buenos amigos

Las clases comenzaron y sin ningún problema, algunos maestros faltaron al ser el primer día así que eso dejaba a los alumnos con varias horas libres las cuales eran aprovechadas al máximo. YunHo vio en unas de esas horas libre la oportunidad de acercarse de nueva cuenta al chico nuevo.

- Hola otra vez YooChun… ¿te gustaría venir con mis amigos y conmigo a platicar? – YooChun lo pensó un momento y no es que no quisiera solo que aunque no pareciera, la experiencia lo había hecho ser un poco desconfiado, pero al final acepto  
- Si, de acuerdo… - se levantó de su lugar y caminó junto con YunHo a la parte trasera del salón donde estaban dos chicos  
- Mira YooChun te presento, ellos son HongKi y DongHae…  
- Mucho gusto…  
- ¡Qué onda!... ¿entonces vienes de América? – preguntó el que se llamaba DongHae, se notaba que era un chico sin inhibiciones  
- Así es…  
- Veo que no hablas mucho… te llevaras bien con YunHo, claro que no es que con nosotros no, pero con él te llevaras mejor, son igual de parcos en palabras… - dijo soltando una carcajada siendo seguido por el otro chico  
- Cállate DongHae, por eso la gente piensa que eres un pesado – dijo YunHo algo enfadado  
- Cálmate Yun… solo era una broma, sabes que te adoro y YooChun me cayó muy bien desde que lo vi, pero sabes como soy…  
- Pues a veces eres bastante pesadito, ya te lo he dicho…  
- Bueno ya, discúlpame YooChun, aquí el amargado este no deja bromear – YooChun no contestó nada, la verdad es que no le había agradado del todo el tal DongHae, pero pues tampoco es que lo haya ofendido, realmente le era intramuscular; así que solo movió la cabeza en negación como no dándole importancia al hecho  
- Oye DongHae recuerda que quedamos con ShiWon de ir a ver unas cosas a la biblioteca – dijo el otro chico  
- Cierto, bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos aprovechando este tiempo libre, bienvenido YooChun… vámonos HongKi… - los dos chicos se fueron dejando a YunHo y YooChun solos  
- Discúlpalo por favor, siempre a sido demasiado imprudente  
- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a gente como él, aunque no se ve que sea mala persona…  
- No lo es, es un buen amigo  
- ¿Lo conoces de hace mucho?  
- Si desde pequeños, somos de la misma ciudad, prácticamente crecimos juntos y siempre hemos sido amigos… solo que él llegó el año pasado a Seoul, yo entre a la mitad del curso pasado y pues era la única persona que conocía, no soy muy bueno haciendo amigos así que prácticamente siempre he estado con él  
- Entiendo… pero no creo que seas malo haciendo amigos, te acercaste con mucha facilidad a mi  
- Es que tu me inspiraste confianza, creo que podremos ser muy buenos amigos – YooChun sonrió satisfecho, realmente él creía lo mismo  
- Creo que tienes razón…

El tiempo fue pasando y YunHo y YooChun realmente se volvieron muy amigos hasta el punto de contarse cosas más personales, las cuales ninguno de los dos le confiaba a nadie más; DongHae en ocasiones fue un problema puesto que siempre andaba buscando a YunHo y este se la pasaba todo el tiempo con YooChun, nunca tuvieron una riña al respecto pero si llegaba a fastidiar algunas veces.

El año escolar pasó relativamente tranquilo, aunque en una ocasión los dos estuvieron a punto de irse a extraordinarios ya que descubrieron que les fascinaba la música y dedicaban mucho tiempo a componer canciones que según ellos algún día los haría famosos. La graduación de secundaría fue muy divertida, todos los alumnos de la generación fueron a pasar una semana a las playas de Saipan, ahí aprendieron a conocerse más y a disfrutar lo que para muchos sería la última vez de convivencia o el comienzo de una larga amistad.

Cuando regresaron a Korea comenzaron las vacaciones de verano, tres meses donde se prepararían para comenzar una nueva etapa en la preparatoria, pero para YooChun no fue una total felicidad ya que una nueva noticia dada por su padre arruinó todos los planes que hasta ese momento tenía.

- ¡¡Pero no puede ser papá!!... o sea ¿crees que somos muñecos para estarnos moviendo de un lugar a otro?  
- No me hables así YooChun, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que estoy trabajando para el gobierno, siempre he querido ser embajador y ahora que lo consigo no dejare pasar la oportunidad solo por el capricho de un niño malcriado  
- ¿Capricho?... ¿crees que es capricho?... tu estas consiguiendo tus sueños, pero a mi solo me vienes a joder la existencia… - en ese momento el padre de YooChun le soltó una bofetada, nunca le había pegado pero necesitaba darle una lección a su hijo  
- Te juro que me duele más a mí que a ti hijo, pero no permitiré que todo lo que me ha costado construir se derrumbe solo porque mi hijo no quiere regresar a los Estados Unidos… - YooChun sostenía su mejilla y en esa posición es que volteó a ver a su padre  
- Pues espero que te duela por siempre, porque nunca estaré feliz en ese lugar... – sin más YooChun subió a su habitación con el coraje guardado, de nuevo lo volvía a hacer, había logrado un poco de felicidad y amistades y de nuevo tenía que dejarlos

Al otro día YooChun llamó por teléfono a YunHo diciéndole de la noticia, este se entristeció muchísimo puesto que le había tomado mucho cariño a su amigo, pero el segundo tuvo una idea, al menos así podrían pasar más tiempo juntos.

- _¿Y si me voy contigo a América en las vacaciones?... ¿será que a tus padres les moleste?_  
- Esa es una excelente idea YunHo… es más ¿no te quieres venir a vivir conmigo?  
- _Jajajaja bueno eso si lo veo difícil… pero al menos las vacaciones podré pasarlas allá, así no perdemos la amistad y podemos seguir siendo amigos_  
- Genial, entonces ve viendo tus papeles y diciéndoles a tus padres, nos vamos en cinco días…  
- _Excelente… entonces te marco más tarde para ver si nos vemos al rato ¿ok?_  
- Si esta bien, nos vemos… ¡bye!

Los dos colgaron, no sería lo mismo no verse todos los días, pero al menos sabía que las vacaciones podría seguir junto a su amigo, y eso al menos era un respiro para su alma. Los padres de YooChun estuvieron de acuerdo, de hecho el padre de este dijo que pagaría todos los gastos de su amigo, todo con tal de tener contento a su hijo y no volvieran a tener una riña como la del día anterior; obviamente YunHo no necesitaba que le pagaran, podía solventarlo muy bien y sin problema, pero a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo así que gustoso aceptó. Los días pasaron y por fin llegaron a América, YunHo estaba sorprendidísimo, había escuchado de ese país pero realmente nunca se imagino que lo visitaría tan pronto.

- En verdad que es muy lindo…  
- Si, pero no te creas la gente a veces es un poco especial, no digo que sean malas personas pero no hay como el hogar…  
- Te entiendo, ha de ser difícil estar lejos de tu país natal o lo peor, estar de un lado a otro…  
- Pues si, pero no me queda de otra… pero dejemos de hablar de eso, mejor dime ¿qué quieres hacer?  
- Pues no se, tú eres el que conoce aquí  
- Mira, podemos ir a las arcadas y más noche vamos a un karaoke, eso claro por el día de hoy, y mañana le digo a mi padre que nos mande a Disneylandia  
- ¿Hasta Florida?  
- Pues si, al menos que me quede la satisfacción de exprimirle el dinero a mi padre…  
- Jajaja en verdad que eres malo YooChun…  
- No más que tú amigo… no más que tú…

Los dos amigos se fueron a la calle una vez que decidieron las actividades del día; como lo había comentado, YooChun le dijo a su padre sobre sus deseos de irse a Disneylandia, cosa que le pareció genial al mayor y sin chistar los mandó para allá, haciendo con cada actividad que realizaban más divertid la estancia y convirtiéndose en los mejores momentos de su vida.

Después de andarse por Florida, ya que no solamente habían ido a Disneylandia, decidieron conocer otros estados del país, no todos los conocía YooChun, así que fue aún más divertido para ambos. Prácticamente todas las vacaciones se la pasaron recorriendo Estados Unidos, dos días antes de que YunHo tuviera que regresar a Korea es que decidieron volver a Washington donde residía la familia Park, cuando llegaron la madre de YooChun les informó que esa noche irían a una cena por motivo del nuevo puesto de su padre, pero los dos chicos decidieron no asistir, uno porque odiaba todo lo que era política y el otro por hacer lo que su amigo indicaba; así que los dos se quedaron en casa viendo unas películas aunque realmente estaban algo aburridos.

- ¿No hay otra cosa que ver?... la verdad las películas de vaqueros no me gustan – dijo YunHo más dormido que despierto  
- Pues déjame ver, la televisión por cable a veces es tan aburrida y nunca hay nada aunque tenga mil canales – YooChun comenzó a cambiarle a todos los canales hasta que encontró una película XXX, los dos al momento se quedaron estáticos viendo la escena que la televisión les presentaba, después de unos minutos el dueño de la casa decidió apagar el televisor  
- El sexo se ve que es muy padre, o al menos esos de la película parecían disfrutarlo mucho…  
- Es solo actuación, no creo que estén sintiendo eso que dicen  
- ¿Y porque estas tan seguro?... ¿tu ya has tenido sexo?  
- No… pero no creo que con cuanta gente se metan con todos lo disfruten, o al menos eso pienso…  
- Puede ser, tuve una novia hace tiempo, claro que fue a escondidas porque no quería que sus padres lo supieran, la hubieran matado si se enteran que tenía novio, pero nunca llegamos a nada, solo nos besamos cosa que no me agrado mucho porque me dejo todo babeado  
- Jajajaja me imagino, yo tampoco he besado, bueno solo a Chris, mi amiga que te conté se fue a Alemania  
- ¿Y fue un beso así como el de las películas?  
- No, solo acercamos nuestros labios, nada de baba de por medio…  
- Pues ojala así hubiera sido el mío, porque en verdad fue repugnante… aunque besar de esa forma como es en las películas se ve que es genial, me gustaría besar así pero bien – los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento, luego se miraron pero regresaron su vista una vez más  
- Los amigos están para vivir experiencias juntos… bueno, creo que es así ¿no?  
- Pues… si…  
- ¿Tu crees… que si tu y yo…?  
- ¿Besarnos?  
- Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo, te tengo mucha confianza y creo que tu a mi, además, solo es para saber que se siente… nadie lo sabrá…  
- Pues… es que somos hombres, eso generalmente pasa entre amigos de diferente sexo, aunque pues… yo no tengo una y tú tampoco…  
- Tienes razón… olvida lo que te dije, solo es que al ver eso pues como que mi curiosidad creció y pues…  
- De acuerdo…  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Que esta bien, vamos a besarnos… realmente yo también tengo curiosidad, pero más te vale que no me dejes babeado…  
- Pues espero que no, igual va para ti…

Lentamente YooChun se acercó a su amigo, estaban muy nerviosos ya que no sabían ni que hacer, solo lo poco que habían visto en la tele y lo que cuenta las malas lenguas sobre lo que es el besar. YunHo vio cada vez más cerca a YooChun e instintivamente cerró los ojos, el otro al ver esta acción trago duro pero no se iba a detener, así que cerrando también los ojos pegó sus labios a los de YunHo, se quedaron un momento quietos sin hacer nada por el simple hecho de no saber que hacer; pero el instinto es muy fuerte y siempre indica el camino correcto que se de be tomar y este fue alcanzado primero por YooChun quien ladeando un poco su rostro comenzó a mover sus labios repartiendo tiernos besos sobre los de YunHo.

Este al sentir lo que su amigo hacía comenzó a imitarlo, haciendo con esto que sus labios quedaran en unas ocasiones atrapados entre los del otro, las manos de YunHo subieron hasta posarse en la nuca del otro, haciendo que el beso fuera más penetrante, acción que el otro correspondió introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su amigo; por un momento YunHo quiso separarse pero YooChun no lo permitió así que rápidamente se doblego de nueva cuenta a ese beso introduciendo él también su lengua comenzando así una lucha para ver quien tenía el control. Después de unos segundos así por fin se separaron, realmente no habían sentido nada del otro mundo, si les había gustado ese era un hecho, pero definitivamente no era como lo habían visto en las películas.

- Pues estuvo bien, digo al menos no me dio asco como con la niña esta…  
- No tengo punto de comparación pero me agrado mucho, aunque debo de confesar que me dieron ganas de seguir – dijo todo sonrojado  
- Pues… a mi también, ¿será eso normal?  
- No lo se… - YooChun bajó su rostro pensativo cuando se dio cuenta del estado de su amigo - …YunHo, ¿estas excitado? – el otro al escuchar eso bajo su rostro comprobando lo que su amigo dijo  
- ¿Y ahora porque?...  
- ¡¡No me digas que te gusto!!  
- Claro que no, pero esto es algo nuevo y no soy de palo… además tu estas igual… - el aludido volteó a ver si era cierto y también comprobó lo que el otro decía; se quedaron viendo como tratando de leer en los ojos del orto la respuesta a su interrogante, sabían que era un riesgo comenzar con algo que no conocían y más aún siendo los dos del mismo sexo, por tal motivo se sonrieron comprendiendo lo que el otro pensaba  
- ¡¡Sin sentimientos, reproches y pararemos si lo creamos suficiente!! ¿de acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo…

No sabían que hacer, y ahora estaban más nerviosos que el principio, iban a tener sexo y entre dos hombres, no era algo para tomársela a la ligera pero nunca les dio repulsión, sino al contrario, algo los llamaba a que siguieran con lo que comenzaron. YunHo en esta ocasión fue el primero que se animo a hacer algo, así que se acercó a YooChun y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras pasaba sus manos por la parte que iba dejando sin ropa, este solamente estaba atento a sentir las caricias que su amigo le daba, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, solo sabía que le estaba gustando y mucho.

Cuando la camisa fue retirada por completo hizo lo mismo con la suya quedando los dos en las mismas circunstancias, ahora fue turno de YooChun quien comenzó a retirar los pantalones de YunHo junto con su ropa interior dejándolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo y con una gran erección.

- Veo que realmente lo estamos disfrutando ¿cierto?  
- Si, pero apúrate o no respondo…  
- Uy ¿Dónde quedó el chico que lo estaba dudado al principio?...  
- Te lo advertí…

YunHo sentó a YooChun en la cama y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones bajándolo de un solo tirón descubriendo como también estaba demasiado excitado, se hincó en el piso quedando enfrente de la erección de su amigo, sabía lo que seguiría y aunque no lo dijera, estaba deseoso de hacerlo; tomó con mucho cuidado la hombría de YooChun y comenzó a masajearla haciendo que este soltara unos gemidos apenas audibles, acercó sus labios y sacando la lengua comenzó a dar leves lamidas sobre su virilidad provocando que los gemidos fueran más sonoros, una vez que se sintió listo, se lo metió por completo a la boca comenzando un masaje con su lengua que estaba volviendo loco a YooChun. De repente YooChun detuvo toda acción que estaba realizando su amigo, este se extraño un poco ¿acaso ya no quería continuar? pero la respuesta llegó al instante.

- Se siente divino, yo también quiero que lo sientas… estamos descubriéndolo los dos y no es justo que solo yo este gozando…

Sin decir nada más y sin dejar que el otro dijera algo, levantó del piso a su amigo y lo acostó en la cama, se quitó por completo el pantalón quedando ahora los dos de igual manera; YooChun se puso sobre su amigo pero con su rostro viendo hacía sus pies, YunHo supo al momento lo que el otro estaba planeando y gustoso aceptó retomando su anterior trabajo abrazando la cintura de su amigo y alzando un poco su pecho para alcanzar la virilidad de su amigo; YooChun comenzó a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de cosquilleo que lo estaba matando, pero se concentró en hacer lo mismo que su amigo hacía, así que agachándose comenzó a atenderlo de igual forma, comenzando en ese momento a satisfacerse de forma mutua donde no había lugar para gemidos, aunque de vez en cuando se escapaba uno que otro que casi siempre eran al unísono.

Sintieron que en cualquier momento explotarían pero no querían terminar de esa forma, por lo cual dejaron su labor a medias; YooChun se dio la vuelta quedando de nueva cuenta sobre YunHo pero ahora cara a cara, comenzaron a besarse pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta ocasión fue de manera hambrienta, se besaban como si fueran dos expertos cuando la realidad era que tenían menos de 10 minutos de haber dado su primer beso de esa manera; el libido estaba al máximo y el instinto los hacía actuar, cuando dejaron de besarse se sonrieron, lo estaban disfrutando y lo mejor del asunto era que no había ataduras con eso; sabían que se acercaba lo más difícil, aunque ahora los dos se preguntaban ¿que papel desempeñarían en lo que seguía? si la otra persona fuera una mujer no cabría la menor duda, pero los dos eran hombres, entonces alguien tenía que sacrificarse ¿quién seria?

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto YooChun viendo fijamente a su amigo  
- ¿Echamos un volado con una moneda? – el otro lo golpeo por el comentario tan tonto que había hecho, pero no pudo evitar reírse  
- No, no echaremos un volado… hay que pensar una forma de solucionar esto…  
- Pues fue tu idea, así que por ende tu tienes que ser el sacrificado…  
- Pero bien que lo estas disfrutando, así que no te hagas…  
- Lo siento, además eres menor que yo, así que respeta a tus mayores, lo siento pero yo seré el activo… - YooChun dio un bufido cansino, no iba a ponerse a discutir en ese momento, además que le estaba comenzando a doler mucho la entrepierna  
- De acuerdo… pero espera… ¿vas a terminar dentro de mi? – se quedaron los dos pensando, eso no les parecía la mejor idea  
- Pues… ¿dónde quieres que termine entonces?... ¿me salgo antes de terminar? – se quedaron pensando en la posibilidad, pero YooChun recordó algo  
- Ya se, mi papá tiene unos condones en su armario…  
- ¿Cómo sabes?  
- Porque el otro día estaba buscando una corbata y los vi, de solo imaginarme que mis padres siguen haciendo eso me dio cosa, pero ahora me alegro de haberlo descubierto, vengo rápido…

YooChun se levantó de la cama y tomando una toalla se la puso en la cintura, aunque sus padres no estaban, podría haber alguien de la servidumbre y no quería que lo vieran desnudo y mucho menos en ese estado; corrió prácticamente a la recámara de sus padres y llegó al armario donde sustrajo un paquete de condones, no sabía para que tantos pero uno nunca sabe. Regresó a la misma velocidad con la que se había ido y al entrar vio una imagen que le causó mucha risa, pero también se le hizo demasiado erótica; YunHo se estaba masturbando de forma lenta, parecía que en verdad estaba desesperado.

- Ya vine… deja de hacer eso sino al rato ya no podremos seguir…  
- Pues te tardas la vida y a mi ya me duele mucho…  
- Ya aquí están… toma – le pasó los preservativos a YunHo y este tomó uno pero se quedó con el paquete en la mano, nunca se había puesto uno  
- ¿Y si no me lo pongo bien?  
- Bueno, confío que no tienes SIDA y es un hecho que no quedaré embarazado, así que si le rompes tantito no creo que importe mucho…  
- No seas tonto, pero ¿y si se te queda adentro? – eso si dejo muy preocupado a YooChun  
- Bueno, entonces yo te lo pondré…

YooChun le quitó el condón a YunHo y lo abrió con mucho cuidado como había visto en un programa sobre sexualidad, hizo que YunHo se recostara en la cama y tomando el preservativo de la punta lo acercó al miembro de su amigo y comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente mientras este se iba desenrollando por toda su extensión, mientras hacía esto, YunHo comenzó a soltar unos cuantos gemiditos, ya que el contacto de la mano de YooChun sobre su miembro lo estaba de nueva cuenta calentando de sobre manera.

Una vez que el condón estuvo totalmente puesto, YooChun paso una de sus piernas a un lado del cuerpo de YunHo, quedando este totalmente rodeado por las extremidades inferiores de YooChun; este sabía que dolería pero pues ya estaban hasta ese punto y realmente querían hacerlo, se posicionó sobre el miembro de su amigo dispuesto a introducírselo, pero este detuvo la acción.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Te dolerá… y si comienzas a gritar o algo así tendré que detenerme y no se si lo vaya a lograr…  
- Eres un gran amigo YunHo, gracias por preocuparte por mí… pero tal vez el lubricante del condón ayude a que no duela tanto ¿no?  
- No tengo idea, pero por si las dudas ¿no tendrás algo que puedas ponerte?  
- ¿Vaselina?  
- Es mejor que nada… - YooChun se levantó de nueva cuenta hasta el baño donde trajo un tarro con vaselina - …aquí esta  
- Bien, ahora te la pondré…  
- ¿Tu?  
- Pues claro, ¿a poco piensas que te la podrás poner tu solo?.. ahora acuéstate

Este hizo lo que le dijeron, YunHo separó las piernas de su amigo mientras las doblaba para que dejara ver su entrada por completo; tomó un poco de vaselina con sus dedos y llevó uno de sus dedos hasta su entrada, pero antes de proseguir lo miro preguntándole con la mirada si podía continuar, este asintió y es como introdujo uno de sus dedos, al principio fue algo doloroso para YooChun, apretaba las sabanas entre sus manos mientras YunHo sacaba y metía su dedo repetidas veces, cuando este vio que el otro se relajaba y ya no le molestaba la intromisión, decidió meter otro dedo y así fue dilatándolo hasta que YooChun le dijo que ya estaba listo. Este se iba a levantar para que ahora el otro se acostara y retomar donde se habían quedado, pero YunHo no le permitió pararse; agarró las piernas de YooChun y se las puso sobre los hombros, dejando una posición donde YunHo podía completamente hacer suya la entrada de su amigo.

Se fue introduciendo lentamente, la preparación de YunHo y el condón hacían más fácil la penetración, por eso cuando menos se dieron cuenta, YunHo ya se encontraba totalmente dentro de YooChun y comenzaba con las embestidas que al principio fueron pausadas hasta que el otro comenzó a moverse de igual manera logrando un vaivén acompasado y totalmente delicioso. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, la virilidad de YunHo tocaba un punto jamás conocido por YooChun pero demasiado placentero, aunque tuviera un condón, YunHo comenzó a sentir como su miembro se hinchaba cada vez más, señal segura de que pronto llegaría a su climax.

- ¿Te… te estas… sintiendo bien? – preguntó YunHo  
- De… maravilla… mmm – YunHo se inclinó un poco hacia el frente quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, al ponerse de esa forma las embestidas eran más precisas y hacían a los dos sentir aún más placer  
- Nos estábamos… perdiendo de esto…  
- Si… pero no te detengas… YunHo… lo haces tan bien… mmm…  
- Cállate tonto… aaahhh…

Unas cuantas embestida más y YunHo por fin llegó a su límite derramándose en el condón; los dos estaban sudados y demasiado agitados, YunHo se salió del cuerpo de su amigo y retiró el condón lleno de semen, lo anudó como pudo y lo dejó a un lado, enseguida cayó sobre el cuerpo de YooChun para tratar de recuperar el aire perdido, pero cundo su mente volvió en si, se dio cuenta de algo que se le encajaba en su abdomen.

- YooChun… tú aún no te vienes…  
- No… pero ahorita lo resuelvo, no sería la primera vez que lo hago… - dijo algo cansado por la faena acabada de realizarse

YunHo lo miró fijamente y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, agradecía que YooChun fuera su amigo y que estuviera compartiendo con él esta experiencia; se levantó un poco estirando el brazo para alcanzar el buró donde estaban los condones, abrió uno y se puso en la misma posición que estuvo antes de comenzar a penetrar a YooChun, este lo veía extrañado ¿acaso quería de nuevo hacerlo? iba a preguntarle pero lo que su amigo comenzó a hacer acallo toda palabra. YunHo estaba poniendo el condón sobre el miembro aún excitado de YooChun, una vez que lo colocó por completo volteó a ver a su amigo.

- Espero haberlo puesto bien, lo hice tal cual lo hiciste tú hace un momento…  
- Pero…  
- Estamos en esto juntos YooChun, los dos somos hombres y los dos debemos actuar como tal y sentir como tal, así que más te vale ser gentil o sino cuando termine esto te romperé la cara… - los dos comenzaron a reírse, estaban cansados pero aún podían seguir

YunHo se puso sobre la cama sostenido por sus brazos y sus piernas ofreciéndose prácticamente a su amigo, este se levantó lentamente y se posicionó detrás de él, iba a tomar la vaselina pero vio el condón que usara su amigo minutos antes, así que lo agarró y lo desanudo esparciendo en su mano todo el semen de YunHo; este volteó y vio lo que hacía su amigo.

- ¿Usaras mi semen como lubricante?  
- Si, con la vaselina arde un poco… - ante este comentario YunHo solo regresó su rostro y dejó a su amigo hacer lo que quisiera

YooChun hizo exactamente lo mismo que YunHo a la hora de prepararlo, la única diferencia es que este no comenzó con un solo dedo, sino con dos; que lo perdonara su amigo, pero en verdad le urgía descargarse. Cuando hubo terminado tomó su miembro y lo condujo a la entrada de su amigo, a diferencia de Yoochun, YunHo si dio un pequeño grito cuando el otro comenzó a introducirse, lo cual alertó un poco al otro haciendo que se detuviera por un momento, pero retomando dicha acción cuando vio como este le indicaba que continuara.

En un principio las embestidas iban pausadas, ya que YooChun estaba disfrutando cada roce que sentía y YunHo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la invasión; gradualmente los movimientos se hicieron más veloces pero no perdieron nunca la sincronización, definitivamente la posición que tenían ahora era mucho más fácil que las que tuvieron la vez anterior, por tal motivo sus movimientos eran más frenéticos y hasta en cierta forma más compenetrados.

YooChun comenzó a bajar la velocidad de sus embestidas, aunque tenía rato que quería descargarse las sensaciones eran fenomenales y jamás las había sentido, solo una ocasión se había masturbado y esta fue cuando vio por primera vez una revista pornográfica, pero de ahí en fuera no lo había vuelto a hacer, definitivamente esto era mil veces mejor que masturbarse. Cuando sintió que ya no podía contenerse más ni disminuyendo la velocidad de la penetración, decidió acelerar el ritmo una vez más llegando así por fin al tan ansiado clímax, soltando un gemido bastante sonoro que se mezcló con el de su amigo.

YooChun cayó sobre la espalda de YunHo, estaba totalmente exhausto tanto así que aún no se salía de su amigo, los dos respiraban muy agitadamente y estuvieron en silencio por un momento mientras retomaban el aliento, cuando YooChun sintió que tenía un poco de fuerzas se levantó un poco para poder sacar su miembro del interior de YunHo sacando el condón y poniéndolo en el buró checando que no se derramara el semen, regresó a la misma posición y se recostó sobre la espalda del otro, si se movía un poco más caería totalmente y no habría poder humano que lo pudiera levantar.

- Que sensación tan maravillosa…  
- En verdad que si… pero definitivamente prefiero ser el activo…  
- Ya somos dos amigo… ya somos dos… - YooChun se quitó de encima de su amigo haciendo que este se girara y de nueva cuenta el primero se recostó encima de él  
- Gracias por este momento YooChun  
- No, gracias a ti por ser quien lo compartiera conmigo – ninguno dijo nada más por un largo rato

Como pudieron se levantaron y YunHo se pasó a la que era su cama alzando las cobijas y durmiéndose casi enseguida; YooChun lo contempló, no sentía nada por él más que una gran amistad y sabía que él sentía lo mismo, pero sin duda había sido fantástico, apagó las luces y también metiéndose bajo las cobijas imitó a su amigo, realmente estaba muy cansado.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando despertó, una sed inmensa se apoderó de él, por tal motivo se levantó con bastante pesadez y un gran dolor en su baja espalda; sonrió ante esto, había sido una agitada noche pero había valido la pena; tomó su ropa interior y buscó unos shorts, se los puso y salió de su recámara con dirección a la cocina, pero antes pensó en ir a ver si sus padres habían vuelto, encontrándose con su recámara aún vacía, en eso escucho ruidos en la planta baja, con cautela descendió las escaleras y pudo darse cuenta que en el estudio de su padre habían luces, así que se acercó y pudo ver como su madre discutía con su padre, pero más fue su asombro al ver que este se encontraba semidesnudo con una mujer a un lado de él en las mismas condiciones.

- ¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA?... SI ESTAS CON ESTA TIPA TENIENDO RELACIONES EN MI CASA… MALDITA SEA EN MI PROPIA CASA…  
- Cariño, todo tiene una explicación…  
- No me llames cariño desgraciado… y no me interesa saber tus explicaciones…  
- Señora, si me permite…  
- ¡¡Tú cállate zorra del demonio!!  
- No le hables así…  
- ¡¡Ahora la defiendes!!... no cabe duda que eres una porquería, tantos años dedicada a ti y ¿así es como me pagas?  
- Mira, hablaremos cuando estés más calmada… necesitas tener la mente despejada…  
- Con razón siempre estabas "ocupado", por eso nunca podías atender a tu familia… te revolcabas con cuanta mujer se te atravesaba enfrente… por ese motivo inventaste en la cena que tenías que ver un asunto y me dejaste diciendo que regresarías por mi para volver a casa… ¡¡solo porque te querías meter con esta estúpida!!… pero se te cayó tu teatrito, agradezco que la esposa del ministro haya querido volver antes a su casa, así pude descubrir la basura que eres…  
- Querida, por favor, no digas esas cosas…  
- Se acabo…  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Dije que se acabo, por mi métete con cuanta mujer se te atraviese en el camino… quiero el divorcio…  
- Sabes que eso no se vería bien ante el congreso…  
- ¡¡SIEMPRE TU MALDITO TRABAJO!!... PERO NO ME IMPORTA, POR MI PÚDRETE… - la madre de YooChun iba a salir del estudio alertando a un shockeado Yoochun, pero la voz de su padre la detuvo  
- Piensa en los chicos…  
- Por lo mismo lo hago, por ellos, porque a mi ya me destruiste…  
- Necesitan mi manutención… necesitan a su padre… - la señora Park se giró encarándolo  
- Perfecto… ellos serán los hijos del gran embajador de Korea en Estados Unidos… pero una vez que termine toda esta porquería, quiero el divorcio…  
- Lo hablaremos en su momento…  
- Bien… por lo pronto yo no quiero seguir cerca de ti… mañana me voy…  
- ¡¡No te puedes regresar a Korea, tienes que estar aquí!!…  
- No regresaré a Korea, me iré a otro estado, puedes inventar alguna historia de las que te salen muy bien del porque yo vivo allá, pero cuando todo esto termine, no quiero volver a verte nunca más…  
- No puedes llevarte a mis hijos…  
- ¿Ahora si son tus hijos?... pues lo siento en el alma, ellos se van conmigo, al menos que convenzas a YooChun de que se quede contigo, pero a YooHwan me lo llevo yo, pero estoy totalmente segura que YooChun no querrá quedarse aquí…  
- No les digas nada a ellos por favor…  
- No te preocupes… - la madre de YooChun se acercó retadoramente a su marido – ellos mismos se darán cuenta de la porquería de padre que tienen… así que ya lo sabes, mañana me voy - sin agregar nada más se dio la media vuelta para salir por fin del estudio

YooChun reaccionó y se fue a esconder detrás de un muro que tenía la mansión; cuando vio que su madre subía a la recámara regresó al estudio para ver lo que hacía su padre, lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos, ahora lo odiaba más, podía no atenderlo a él, podía ignorarlo si quería, pero que lastimara a su madre, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo JAMAS se lo perdonaría. Vio con horror como la mujerzuela esa se acercaba a su padre y lo abrazaba y como este la comenzaba a besar ¡¡era un maldito desgraciado!!, no tenía ni un minuto que su madre lo había descubierto y parecía no importarle.

- ¿Estás bien guapo?  
- Si… sinceramente a veces ya me tenía harto, ya no quería tener relaciones conmigo ni me atendía como hombre…  
- Bueno, para eso estoy yo aquí…  
- Lo se querida… solo que me preocupan mis hijos…  
- Ellos estarán bien, además me has contado que no tienes muy buena relación con el mayor…  
- Si lo se, pero en él veo mi futuro, tiene potencial para seguir mis pasos, por eso aguanto todo lo que hace…  
- Bueno, entonces pelea por él, que él se quede a tu lado…  
- Si, eso tendré que hacer…  
- ¿Y es igual de guapo que tu corazón?  
- Idéntico… es igualito a mí… - los dos amantes comenzaron a besarse y a retomar lo que les habían interrumpido

YooChun no lo pudo soportar más, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su recámara donde entro apresurado, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella comenzando a soltar los sollozos que tenía retenido para que no lo escucharan; YunHo escuchó como su amigo estaba llorando y todo alarmado se levantó y se acercó a él para ver que ocurría.

- ¡¡YooChun!! ¿qué ocurre?  
- Es un desgraciado YunHo… lo odio, lo detesto… - se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo abrazándolo muy fuerte, el otro no entendía nada  
- ¿A quien odias?  
- ¡¡A MI MALDITO PADRE!!… ese desgraciado engaño a mi mamá… y ahora ella se irá y se divorciarán… mi familia esta destruida YunHo… ¡¡DESTRUIDA!!  
- Cálmate por favor, no te pongas así… tal vez tus padres lo puedan hablar y se arregle todo…  
- No… no quiero que se arregle nada… mi madre ya no quiere nada con él y yo ya no quiero tenerlo cerca nunca más… - YunHo comenzó a acariciar la espalda de YooChun mientras este seguía llorando tratando de consolarlo  
- Bueno, en muchas familias a pasado esto, vete con tu madre y comienza una nueva vida con ella y con tu hermano…  
- El… él quiere que yo me quede a su lado, pero yo no quiero YunHo, yo se que si se lo propone lo conseguirá… – comenzó a hablar desesperadamente - …me apartarán de mi madre y mi hermano y me dejaran con él, por favor YunHo no lo permitas…por favor… - YunHo estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, no sabía que hacer, de hecho no podía hacer nada y lo peor es que al otro día se iría de nuevo a Korea  
- YooChun, no se que hacer, que más quisiera que te fueras conmigo, pero no te lo permitirán… - YooChun en ese momento se separó de su amigo y lo volteó a ver  
- Me tengo que ir de aquí… me tengo que ir contigo…  
- ¿Tú crees que te deje tu padre?  
- No, pero haré algo al respecto… - se puso de pie de repente  
- ¿Qué harás?  
- Acabo de cumplir los 17 años, a esta edad ya puedo decidir en donde quiero estar, además lo conozco y se que me querrá sobornar con sus materialismos… solo le seguiré la corriente…  
- No te entiendo muy bien, pero espero que sepas lo que haces…  
- Verás que si… como él mismo lo ha dicho, siempre me salgo con la mía… - volteó a ver a YunHo - …mañana me iré contigo de regreso a Seoul… podrías llamar por favor para allá y decirle a tu padre o alguien que hable al colegio al que entraras… yo también entraré a esa escuela… - YunHo solo negó con la cabeza pero algo tenía razón el padre de YooChun, siempre se salía con la suya

Yunho se vistió ya que con todo el ajetreo había olvidado que estaba desnudo, fue e hizo las llamadas correspondientes y después de segurarse que todo estuviera listo, regresó al lado de su amigo el cual estaba ya un poco calmado, pero su actitud parca se reflejaba en su rostro, no era el mismo YooChun que había conocido.

- Ya está… dicen que no hay problema, ahora solo espero que en serio te vayas a ir para allá… me dolería mucho dejarte aquí con todo esta crisis…  
- Mañana nos iremos de este asqueroso lugar YunHo, mañana regresaremos a casa…  
- De acuerdo… - YunHo abrazó de nueva cuenta a su amigo y este recargó su rostro en su pecho  
- ¿Podrías… podrías dormir conmigo esta noche por favor?  
- Claro que si… - los dos se fueron a acostar, una vez dentro de la cama se abrazaron, YooChun siguió llorando por un buen rato y el otro solo le acariciaba el cabello para que notara que estaba con él hasta que por fin se quedó dormido, cuando comprobó que esto era cierto soltó un bufido, en verdad todo era muy duro pero él siempre estaría a su lado y pensando esto se quedó también profundamente dormido

Al otro día los dos chicos se despertaron, YooChun parecía otro, en sus ojos se notaba una enrome tristeza, pero una gran decisión la opacaba, después de bañarse y arreglarse bajaron y se dieron cuenta como unas maletas estaban en la puerta de la casa; ambos sabían que significaba eso, pero YooChun le había dicho a su amigo que actuaran como si no superan nada, al menos así su madre estaría tranquila. Llegaron al comedor donde sus padres y su hermano desayunaban, una gran tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

- Buenos días – dijo YooChun siendo seguido de Yunho  
- Buenos días chicos – contestó el padre  
- ¿Por qué hay unas maletas en la entrada?  
- YooChun… - dijo su madre - …me iré con tu hermano a Virginia, ¿recuerdas la mujer que conocí cuando apenas llegamos a Estados Unidos?... – este asintió - …pues esta viviendo allá y me habló ayer que necesita mi ayuda, pasaré una larga temporada en ese lugar, ya lo hable con tu padre y no hay ningún problema… tus clases comienzan dentro de poco y por eso te pregunto ¿deseas quedarte con tu padre o te quieres ir conmigo? – esa pregunta era la más dolorosa que había escuchado en su vida, pero su decisión estaba tomada  
- Madre… si tienes que irte adelante, pero no puedo ir contigo… - la respuesta sorprendió un poco a la señora e hizo que el padre sonriera para sus adentros  
- ¿Por qué no puedes ir?  
- Porque yo me iré a Korea a vivir… - en ese momento el padre de YooChun se levantó precipitadamente, la mirada de la señora no se despegaba de la de su hijo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que esa significaba decisión, algo que había heredado de ella  
- ¿Pero que estupidez estas diciendo? – bramó el padre pero nadie le hizo el menor caso  
- ¿Entonces te quieres regresar para allá? – dijo ella – me parece una muy buena idea… ¿no lo crees "querido? – preguntó viendo por fin a su marido  
- Claro que no, él tiene que estar aquí en Estados Unidos…  
- Creo que esa es decisión de YooChun… yo estoy de acuerdo en que se vaya para allá, digo me pondrá muy triste estar alejada de mi niño, pero si no esta conmigo, prefiero mil veces que esté en Korea…  
- No lo veo conveniente, además el tiene que estar al lado de su padre…  
- Eso no es cierto – dijo YooChun – puedo estar perfectamente en Korea sabes muy bien que nunca me ha gustado estar aquí y si mi madre se va a otro lugar, yo prefiero regresarme a donde es mi hogar… - la madre de YooChun se puso de pie y se acercó a su hijo  
- Me gusta tu decisión… ahora me marcho cariño – todos a excepción del padre se fueron al recibidor donde estaban todas las cosas; la señora volteó y abrazó a su hijo comenzando a llorar – te extrañaré mi amor… pero sabes que te amo muchísimo y cuando me necesites ahí estaré para ti  
- ¡Yo también te amo mucho mamá! – sin poderlo controlar comenzó a llorar junto a su madre, YunHo se mantenía al margen pero observaba todo, un nudo se le atravesaba en la garganta, la señora se separó de su hijo y tomándolo del mentón lo vio a los ojos  
- Lucha por todo lo que quieres hijo, no te dejes de nadie y lo más importante, se tu mismo… eres mi tesoro y siempre estarás en mi corazón…  
- No te defraudaré mamá… espero que algún día vuelvas a Korea…  
- Eso sin duda mi amor, solo será por un tiempo y nos reuniremos de nuevo allá, donde realmente debemos de estar… - la señora suela a su hijo y se dirige al más pequeño – anda cariño, despídete de tu hermano… - el niño corrió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas  
- YooChun ¿por qué no vienes con mamá y conmigo a ese viaje?  
- Porque tengo que estudiar mucho campeón… pero te prometo que un día estaremos de nuevo juntos y lucharé para darte todo lo que te mereces chaparro…  
- ¡¡Te extrañare hermanito!!  
- Yo también YooHwan... yo también, ahora tu serás el que proteja a mamá, así que pórtate bien y cuídala mucho…  
- Promesa de hermano menor – los dos juntaron sus dedos meñiques entre lágrimas y se fundieron en un abrazó que rompió el corazón de todos los presentes  
- Bueno, ya es hora… YunHo… – dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al amigo de su hijo - …gracias por estar al lado de mi hijo, te lo encargo mucho por favor…  
- No se preocupe señora, será como mi hermano así que pierda cuidado y muchas gracias por permitirme estar estos meses con ustedes…  
- No hay nada que agradecer corazón… – se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego paso a su hijo y dándole otro abrazo también beso su mejilla - …nos vemos pronto hijo… ¡adios!

Sin más la mujer tomó la mano de su hijo menor y salió de la casa siendo seguida del chofer que ya había guardado las cosas en el carro, este partió llevándose prácticamente el corazón de YooChun, ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta y se toparon con el padre de YooChun.

- Tenemos que hablar jovencito… permítenos un momento por favor YunHo  
- Claro señor… te espero en tu recámara YooChun – mientras este subía, padre e hijo iban al estudio, ese lugar donde la noche anterior su familia se había desmoronado; cuando llegaron el padre azotó prácticamente la puerta  
- ¿Me puedes explicar que significa eso de que te vas a Korea?  
- Pues eso… me voy esta tarde con YunHo…  
- ¿Y con el permiso de quien crees que te vas?  
- Ya lo escuchaste, mi mamá me dio permiso, esta de acuerdo en que me vaya…  
- Pero tu madre no esta aquí – esas palabras comenzaron a enojar a YooChun, claro que no estaba ahí y todo por su culpa  
- No, ya no está aquí.. pero antes de irse me dio su autorización, así que me iré te guste o no…  
- No comiences con tus rebeldías jovencito…  
- Mira, ya que estamos hablando seriamente, te diré unas cosas… no me puedes retener aquí…  
- ¿Estas seguro?  
- Totalmente, ya tengo edad para decidir donde quiero estar y ese lugar es Korea…  
- ¿No lo entiendes?... aquí te puedo dar todo lo que quieras, pídeme lo que sea y lo tendrás a tu disposición  
- Y te tomaré la palabra, pero no es este lugar… me darás lo que yo quiera pero allá…  
- Por su puesto que…  
- ¡¡SI ME LO DARAS!!... se muy bien que quieres que siga tus pasos, que tienes en mente en que estudie leyes y sea un político como tú…pero haremos un trato…  
- No me chantajees…  
- No es chantaje, solo es una propuesta, si dejas que me vaya a Korea a estudiar la preparatoria, yo regresaré para la universidad y haré todo lo que quieras que haga, pero por ahora no quiero estar aquí… - el hombre se lo pensó un momento, luego comentó  
- Sabes muy bien que muchas cosas legales están en este país bajo tu nombre, varias ocasiones tendrás que firmar cosas importantes aquí y al no estar será muy difícil manejarlo…  
- Como siempre lo importante para ti es la política y que todo este bajo tu control… pero no te preocupes, cuando me necesites vendré… - el hombre lo pensó de nuevo, la propuesta era tentadora, por ahora YooChun no podía hacer mucho hasta que comenzara a cursar la universidad, igual no era tan mala idea que estuviera esos tres años en Korea, tal vez así se le bajara lo rebelde  
- De acuerdo, pero cuando necesite que estés aquí regresaras sin chistar… - el otro solo asintió - ¿cuáles son tus condiciones?  
- Un departamento, un coche, obviamente que me mantengas y una mensualidad BASTANTE grande para mis cosas…  
- Muy bien… dalo por hecho…  
- Como te dije, esta tarde me iré con YunHo… así que necesito todo listo para cuando llegue allá – el hombre tomó su teléfono y comenzó a arreglar todo lo que le había dicho su hijo  
- Listo, cuando llegues estará todo a tu nombre…  
- Muy bien… - YooChun se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero su padre lo detuvo  
- Aun no entiendo porque eres así conmigo… - YooChun solo giró su rostro para verlo de medio lado  
- Algún día lo sabrás… - y sin agregar nada más salió del estudio rumbo a su habitación

Cuando llegó a esta le contó todo a YunHo y comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas para irse de una vez de ese país. Por la tarde ya estaban abordando el avión que los llevaría a Korea, YooChun en ningún momento se despidió de su padre y en todo el camino fue muy callado. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino YunHo le propuso a su amigo irse a su casa a pasar el fin de semana, era Sábado y hasta el Lunes entraban al colegio, pero este se negó y le propuso mejor ir al centro comercial para comprar las cosas que necesitaba su nuevo departamento ya que a último momento su padre le había dicho que estaba el lugar pero que no tenía muebles.

Primero fueron a casa de YunHo a dejar sus cosas y por el auto de este, ya que YooChun podría recoger el suyo hasta el Lunes, luego se dirigieron al departamento de YooChun que tal como habían dicho, estaba totalmente vacío, dejaron sus cosas y se fueron al centro comercial. La cara de YooChun era de total enfado, YunHo comprendía muy bien el motivo, pero eso no justificaba su cara de palo todo el tiempo.

- Ya quita esa cara… en verdad que me pones de nervios  
- Pues no tengo otra… detesto cuando hace esas cosas… te juro que si no fuera mi padre ya lo habría casi matado…  
- No digas eso, sabes como es, lo hizo para molestarte, da de brincos que no se puso más pesado en dejarte venir  
- Nada más eso faltaba, pero sino iba a ver quien era yo…  
- Bueno ya desesteraste, ya llegamos…

Los dos se bajaron del coche y comenzaron a recorrer el centro comercial, aunque no tuviera ganas YooChun sabía que tenía que hacerlo si es que no quería dormir en el piso. De pronto el celular de YunHo comenzó a sonar y este se detuvo un momento para contestar, YooChun siguió caminando y entró a una tienda de música lo único que lo relajaba en verdad, estaba entretenido viendo el lugar cuando de pronto alguien chocó contra él bañándolo con una malteada. Alzo su mirada y vio como un chico se inclinaba ante él disculpándose, pero en ese momento se sentía tan frustrado que lo único que quería era sacar todo ese coraje.

- ¡¡Estúpido… a ver si te fijas por donde vas!! – gritó muy enojado, el otro chico se enderezó y lo vio de mala gana  
- ¡¡Oye no tienes que hablarme así, ya te pedí disculpas!! ¿acaso nunca has tenido un accidente así?  
- No, la verdad no adefesio… yo si me fijo por donde voy y no estoy de idiota baboseando… - en eso otro chico que venía con él se metió a defenderlo  
- Hey, no tienes porque insultar a mi amigo, no es para tanto – solo eso le faltaba, tener que lidiar con dos  
- Mira no te metas niño, ahora por culpa de este, estoy todo manchado de leche…  
- ¿Pues sabes que?... existe el agua y el jabón por si no estabas enterado, no creo que te derritas por esto – contestó de manera altanera el que lo había manchado, YooChun ya estaba por demás enfadado  
- Te juro que te… - iba a responder pero en eso la voz de YunHo lo detuvo  
- ¡¡YooChun!! ¿qué haces?  
- ¿Qué hago?... este imbécil me baño todo de leche, ahora estoy todo pegajoso por su culpa y todavía se pone altanero  
- Pues te pedí disculpas y tú comenzaste a insultarme… - se defendió, YunHo miró al otro chico, la verdad es que no era nada grave  
- Ya veo… pero YooChun, no es para tanto, el que estés enojado no te da el derecho de desquitarte con el primero que se te pase enfrente, ya olvídalo y ve a lavarte  
- No eres mi padre YunHo, deja de comportarte como tal  
- Pues deja de ser tan niño… - solo eso le faltaba, que su amigo se pusiera de lado de ese adefesio, así que se dio la vuelta todo enojado, tenía que encontrar un baño en ese momento porque si pasaba otra cosa similar, esta vez recurriría a los golpes; YunHo lo alcanzó más adelante, por lo que había notado se había quedado hablando con los tipos esos  
- ¿La madre Teresa de Calcuta ya por fin cumplió su cometido?  
- Mira YooChun no te desquites conmigo, fue un simple accidente  
- Pues será lo que sea, pero estoy todo batido ¿crees que puedo andar por el centro comercial así?  
- Mira hagamos esto, ahí esta el baño entra a lavarte y ahora te alcanzo ¿de acuerdo?  
- Has lo que quieras pero por favor no te tardes, hoy no tengo paciencia para nada…

YooChun por fin entró al baño, en los lavabos no había nadie aunque le había parecido que uno de los cubículos estaba ocupado, no le importó en lo más mínimo si esto era cierto o no, sencillamente se acercó a los lavabos y retiró su camisa para comenzar a lavarla, en eso escuchó que uno de los inodoros era jalado, tal parecía que si había alguien aunque pudo haberse activado automáticamente como algunos inodoros lo hacen; siguió en su labor mientras pensaba en su madre ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? en eso la imagen de su padre le vino a la mente y de nueva cuenta se alteró, con mucho coraje exprimió la camisa una vez que hubo terminado, en eso escuchó como alguien entraba al baño, se giró para ver de quien se trataba, pero su mirada por unos segundos se posó en lo cubículos, juraba que había notado a alguien ahí; pero rápidamente posó sus ojos en la puerta donde YunHo iba entrando.

- ¡¡Vaya, creí que no llegarías nunca!!  
- No exageres, tuve que ir a comprarte una… – dijo mostrando una bolsa de una tienda departamental - …ya que no creo que al señorito se le antoje ir por el centro comercial con la camisa empapada…  
- Pues tienes mucha razón, pero esta camisa es de mis favoritas y no la tiraré por culpa de ese imbécil…  
- Mira, ya deja de maldecir, fue un accidente y punto, olvídalo no vale la pena – YooChun cerró los ojos por un momento y se tranquilizó, era verdad lo que decía su amigo  
- Mmm, tienes razón, pero te juro que me dio mucho coraje…  
- Ya te dije porque es que reaccionaste así, tu no eres de los que explotan tan fácil cuando estas viendo las circunstancias, solo que este momento si fue bastante inoportuno que pasara ese incidente  
- Ya YunHo por favor, ya mejor olvídalo, apurémonos que tengo que terminar de comprar lo que me hace falta de mi departamento  
- Te dije que podías hacerlo con calma y mientras quedarte en mi casa a vivir…  
- Sabes que no me gusta estar de arrimado ni nada, puedo estar en mi departamento, así que eso haré…  
- Pero YooChun…  
- Andando… - este se dirigió a la puerta una vez que se puso su camisa nueva y metió en la bolsa la que estaba empapada, pero antes de abrir volteó de nuevo a los cubículos, no sabía porque pero algo lo hacía voltear hacia ese lugar; sin darle mayor importancia salió siendo seguido de su amigo, aún habían varias tiendas que recorrer.

Una vez que terminaron de hacer todas las compras necesarias e indicar a las tiendas a donde debían de llevar las cosas es que regresaron al departamento de YooChun, tenían que esperar lo comprado. Entraron y pidieron una pizza para comer, con todo el ajetreo ni siquiera habían desayunado, YooChun ya estaba más tranquilo aunque no podía sacarse de la cabeza toda la desgracia que había vivido apenas hace un día.

La tarde paso tranquila y las cosas de las tiendas departamentales llegaron, poco a poco el departamento se fue llenado y el dueño del lugar comenzaba a sentirse por fin en su casa. Alrededor de las 11 de la noche YunHo se fue diciéndole a YooChun que regresaría al otro día para ayudarlo a acomodar, este aceptó gustoso pero su cara seguía mostrando una enorme tristeza. Cuando por fin estuvo solo comenzó a recordar como su padre se besaba con esa mujer después de haber discutido con su madre; golpeó repetidas veces el sofá en el que estaba sentado, sin duda jamás se lo perdonaría.

Tal como habían quedado el Domingo YunHo fue al departamento de YooChun para ayudarlo, prácticamente todo el día se dedicaron a eso; no eran buenos decorando pero al menos el lugar era habitable, el primero propuso a su amigo a ir al cine ya que ese sería su último día libre antes de entrar al colegio, pero este se negó, prefería quedarse en su casa haciendo nada, ya entrada la noche YunHo se retiró diciéndole a su amigo que pasaría por él para ir al colegio ya que aún no tenía su auto, este aceptó y por fin despidiéndose es que decidió ir a dormir, había colegio al otro día y quería ir bien descansado.

Al otro día YunHo paso por YooChun y llegaron al colegio, en verdad era muy grande, mucho más de lo que fue la secundaria y con la diferencia que este era un colegio solo de puros varones; preguntaron por sus respectivos salones con la gran noticia de que les había tocado en el mismo, eso puso muy felices a los dos ya que así podrían estar más tiempo juntos; cuando llegaron a su salón no encontraron a muchos alumnos así que decidieron quedarse un momento afuera en lo que los demás llegaban.

- ¿y que te parece el colegio?  
- Pues normal, igual a los demás…  
- A mi me agrada, creo que no será tan malo estar con puros hombres – después del comentario de YunHo, YooChun se le quedó mirando - ¿qué?  
- A mi se me hace que ya te volviste gay… pero te advierto una cosa, no se volverá a repetir, al menos por ahora no…  
- ¡Que estúpido eres!  
- Bueno, si te gustaran los hombres realmente me daría lo mismo, eres mi amigo y te quiero tal como seas…  
- Gracias amigo, pero lo mismo va para ti… - YunHo iba a comentar algo más pero alguien dijo su nombre  
- ¡YunHo… que agradable sorpresa! – los dos amigos voltearon y se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba  
- ¿DongHae?  
- El mismo que viste y calza… creo que estamos destinados a estar en los mismos lugares… y miren nada más… YooChun también está aquí… esto si que será divertido  
- Ya lo creo – dijo un sonriente YunHo, le daba mucho gusto ver a su amigo de la infancia ahí  
- ¿Y en que salón les tocó?  
- En este, el 101…  
- ¿Están juntos? – los dos asintieron mientras DongHae se les quedó viendo, después de unos segundos sonrió – a mi me tocó el salón 102, el que está en el segundo piso… ¿recuerdan a mi amigo ShiWon? – estos asintieron – pues también entro al colegio y le tocó en mi salón, así que esto sin duda será demasiado divertido… bueno los veo más tarde, tengo que ir para allá a ver que compañeros tengo  
- No vayas a empezar DongHae, te conozco muy bien…  
- Tranquilo Yun… te prometo no portarme "tan" mal… adiós…

El chico se fue y los dos amigos decidieron entrar a su salón, por ser el primer día podían sentarse donde quisieran y obviamente ellos lo hicieron juntos, comenzaron a platicar cuando escucharon como alguien daba un golpe en la puerta, voltearon a ver de que se trataba pero solo pudieron ver la espalda de alguien que salía apresurado del salón, no le dieron importancia y siguieron hablando un buen rato ya que el maestro tardo un poco en llegar.

Las clases comenzaron por fin y todos se presentaron, YunHo y YooChun se dieron cuenta que en su salón iba el mismo chico con el cual el segundo había tenido el incidente de la malteada, pero de ahí en fuera nadie era conocido para ellos; el receso llegó y algunos alumnos comenzaron a salir como locos del salón, los dos amigos lo hicieron de igual forma mientras iban hablando de sus primeras horas de clases.

- Ese maestro se ve que será muy pesado – dijo YunHo  
- Pues si, pero no eres de los que no estudian, así que no te irá mal – los dos se iban acercando a la puerta cuando vieron como el chico del centro comercial salía a la par de ellos, YooChun sonrió un poco ya no estaba molesto por el incidente pero ahora que lo analizaba le dio mucha gracia la forma en la que se había alterado el muchacho – mira YunHo, se ve que en el colegio entraron distintos tipos de personas, hasta "los adefesios" estudian aquí – el chico apresuró su paso, se le veía totalmente molesto, YooChun comenzó a reírse un poco, no era de ese tipo de personas pero ahora ya todo le daba igual  
- Ay YooChun, ahora vas a querer traer a ese chico de tu payaso  
- No, solo que tenía que sacármela y este fue el mejor momento, realmente no me interesa para nada lo que haga o deje de hacer…  
- Bueno, porque realmente así no eres tú… pero ya, vámos a reunirnos con DongHae como quedamos  
- De acuerdo…

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el colegio hasta que llegaron a la cafetería donde vieron se encontraba a quien buscaban, se acercaron a él y tal como lo había dicho estaba con su amigo ShiWon; se sentaron juntos pero después de unos minutos YooChun se levantó ya que tenía que ir al baño. Salió de la cafetería hasta que llegó a su destino, entró y vio que alguien estaba haciendo sus necesidades pero no le dio importancia, se colocó junto al otro chico sin verlo y comenzó a hacer lo propio, una vez que terminó se fue a lavar las manos pero un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sin duda se estaba volviendo loco pero una ansiedad lo comenzó a invadir, mejor era salir de ese lugar, desde que le pareció ver a alguien en el baño del centro comercial como que estos no le daban muy buena espina.

Las clases terminaron y YooChun decidió ir por su coche, una vez que lo sacó de la agencia comenzó a recorrer todas las calles de la ciudad, siempre le había gustado manejar pero su padre no se lo permitía, pero ahora que se había independizado podría hacer lo que quisiera, y si era algo que su padre no le gustaba, con mayor razón lo haría.

Todos los días en el receso YunHo y YooChun se juntaban con DongHae y sus amigos, de hecho este último les había presentado a KiBum, un chico que casualmente habían conocido en el viaje a Saipan y que iba en su salón, pero ellos no lo recordaba, también les presentó a ShinDong, un chico que no les había caído muy bien a ninguno de los dos, pero que al parecer a DongHae le había caído de maravilla, se le notaba que era de sangre pesada aunque con ellos jamás se había metido; al parecer los cuatro se llevaban muy bien ya que para todos lados iban juntos, aunque ShinDong de vez en cuando se desaparecía. El fin de semana llegó y pasó en total calma, el único detalle es que el padre de YooChun trató de comunicarse con él pero este sencillamente no le contestó.

Ya era Lunes y por todo el colegio solo se hablaba de la fiesta de bienvenida que habría el Sábado, todos estaban emocionados ya que sería un día seguro en el cual se divertirían; pasaron las primeras clases y cuando llegó el receso como era costumbre se dirigieron a la cafetería, se habían encontrado en el camino a DongHae, ShiWon y KiBum; así que todos decidieron ir juntos.

- ¿Van a ir a la fiesta? – preguntó DongHae  
- Pues no se, tal vez si, aunque YooChun no se ha sentido muy bien anímicamente, ya saben con eso del cambio de países y eso… - dijo YunHo para excusarse y no decir la realidad de su amigo, pero YooChun enseguida habló  
- ¡¡Claro que iremos!!... esa fiesta no me la pierdo por nada del mundo – YunHo miraba sorprendido a su amigo, si todavía el día anterior que le propuso ir a dar la vuelta por ahí se negó diciendo que no quería salir a ningún lado ¿y ahora salía con que moría por ir a la fiesta?  
- ¡Así me gusta!... de seguro podremos conocer a muchas chicas lindas… al menos que a alguno de ustedes les guste los chicos, también es válido en estos tiempos… - el comentario de DongHae había dejado callados a todos, ¿cuánta verdad podrían tener sus palabras?  
- ¿A ti… te gustan? – preguntó KiBum aunque generalmente no hablaba mucho  
- Si… - contestó como si nada - …¿a ustedes no? – ninguno contestó nada enseguida, pero de nueva cuenta YooChun daba su aporte  
- Pues a mi me da igual… pero creo que si me gustan también… - DongHae se le quedo mirando penetrantemente mientras veía de reojo a YunHo  
- Entonces ¿te gusta Yunho? – el mencionado iba a protestar por esa pregunta pero YooChun se le adelantó  
- No… solo somos amigos, ¿acaso a ti te gusta? – DongHae comenzó a reír sonoramente, los demás solo lo miraban en especial YunHo  
- Es bien parecido, no sería difícil que alguien como él me llegara a gustar…  
- No digas tonterías DongHae – dijo YunHo algo ruborizado, todos a excepción de KiBum y el aludido comenzaron a reírse mientras iban entrando a la cafetería hasta que llegaron a una mesa donde siguieron hablando de nada en especial, aunque YunHo notaba algo raro a YooChun.

Cuando las clases terminaron por ese día, YunHo detuvo a su amigo antes de que salieran del salón, lo había visto muy raro y tenía que saber que pasaba con él.

- ¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?  
- No se, tu forma de actuar es extraña… como demasiado prepotente, además has estado haciendo comentarios que pues… ¡tu no eres así!  
- YunHo… aprendí que en esta vida nada es justo y la gente solo busca su conveniencia, desgraciadamente son a los que mejor les va… no puedo estarme lamentando siempre así que mejor opte por llevar mi vida al día a día y que me importe muy poco los demás, de ahora en adelante solo me importara mi propia persona…  
- Creo que estas exagerando  
- ¿Que mis padres estén separados es una exageración?... ¿qué mi padre jamás me haya tomado en cuenta por como soy o quien soy y que solo le importara sus propios intereses es una exageración?... no YunHo, tratar de ser feliz no es una exageración…  
- ¿Y crees que esa actitud te hará feliz?  
- No lo se… pero nada pierdo con probar… te veo luego – sin decir nada más YooChun salió del salón, a YunHo no le pareció buena la actitud de su amigo, pero tenía que comprenderlo, había pasado por algo duro y esta era su forma de confrontarlo

Llegó el fin de semana y como lo habían dicho fueron a la fiesta de bienvenida, el ambiente no estaba para nada mal, había muchísima gente y se podía apreciar a varias personas pasándola genial. YunHo y YooChun llegaron y se encontraron con DongHae y compañía, se fueron a sentar a una mesa y este pidió de tomar, cuando les llevaron las cosas YooChun agarró rápidamente un vaso y se sirvió él mismo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

- Jajajaja veo que tenemos un alcohólico entre nosotros – dijo socarronamente DongHae  
- No soy alcohólico… – contestó después de dar el último trago - …la diferencia es que si se tomar  
- ¿Quieres apostar?  
- Va…  
- YooChun… jamás te he visto tomando, ¿estas seguro lo que dices? – comentó YunHo  
- Ya te lo dije… day by day… - DongHae sirvió las bebidas y pasó una a YooChun y otra para él  
- Tendremos que tomarnos esta botella entre tú y yo… ShiWon las irá sirviendo una tras otra… al final veremos como terminamos… y el que este K.O. o más mal, será el perdedor…  
- ¿Y que apostaremos?  
- Nada en especial, el que gane decide… ¿de acuerdo?  
- Bien…

Los dos tomaron sus vasos y lo llevaron a la boca ingiriendo la primera de las muchas rondas que vendrían; después de unos minutos, ya llevaban la mitad de la botella, los dos parecían estar en perfectas condiciones, ya casi al terminarse la botella DongHae se detuvo de repente, odiaba admitirlo, pero ya no podía más. Se levantó de repente tambaleándose un poco, pero fue sostenido de inmediato por Kibum; miró fijo a YooChun el cual no se veía tampoco del todo bien, pero al menos si mejor que su compañero.

- ¡Ganaste!... con esto has ganado un poco más de respeto ante mis ojos… bien YooChun… - este no contestó nada, estaba un poco ido – dime… ¿qué es lo que quieres? – este lo pensó un momento o al menos eso parecía, se levantó de la silla como pudo y encaró al otro  
- ¡Consígueme a alguien con quien pueda estar!… - ante esas palabras DongHae soltó una carcajada  
- Jajajaja… por supuesto… ¿hombre o mujer?...  
- Mujer…  
- YooChun…  
- No YunHo, quiero estar con alguien… necesito a alguien…  
- Se de alguien con quien puedes estar… ahora te la traigo – DongHae se fue como pudo dejando a todos en la mesa expectante, después de unos minutos trajo consigo a una chica – mira HanJi, este es mi amigo YooChun de quien te contaba  
- Hola guapo… - la chica se acercó a YooChun coquetamente sentándose en sus piernas, este solamente sonreía mientras la veía al rostro  
- ¿Crees poder pasar un buen rato con él? – preguntó divertido DongHae  
- Claro que si cariño, será todo un honor… - YooChun se puso de pie tomando la mano de la chica, en eso volteó a ver a YunHo  
- Te llamo mañana y disculpa por dejarte así… - YunHo iba a decirle algo pero mejor se lo ahorro, solo esperaba que su amigo no fuera a hacer alguna locura  
- De acuerdo, de todas formas yo me voy… ¿seguro que no quieres que venga mas tarde?  
- Estaré… ocupado… - dijo viendo de reojo a la chica la cual se mordía el labio inferior  
- Bien… nos vemos – volteó hacia DongHae – a veces me sacas de quicio con tus cosas…  
- Yo también te quiero jejeje… pero déjalo ser feliz…  
- DongHae, estas mal, mejor vámonos – dijo de repente KiBum  
- Si… vamos a otro lado, aquí esta algo aburrido – dijo viendo a YunHo quien por el comentario prefirió irse; DongHae, ShiWon y Kibum también se fueron dejando a YooChun con HanJi  
- Y dime precioso… ¿qué quieres hacer?  
- Creo que lo sabes muy bien…  
- Entonces… - lo comenzó a jalar - …vamos a un lugar más privado

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, la chica iba guiando a YooChun, este no sabía aún porque estaba haciendo eso pero lo sintió necesario; cuando llegaron cerca de donde estaba la salida, YooChun la detuvo y recargándola en uno de los muros del lugar, comenzó a besarla de forma desesperada, esta le respondió al momento abrazándolo por el cuello, después de unos minutos se separaron y él le propuso ir a su departamento. Cuando llegaron la chica se sentó en la sala mientras él la veía sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, ella le dijo que se acercara y así lo hizo, lo jalo y él calló sobre ella volviendo a besarse de la misma forma como había sido en el antro.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o en tu recamara guapo?  
- Donde sea, me da igual…  
- No seas tan parco de palabras, puedes ser un poquito… romántico – YooChun se levantó y quedó de pie frente a ella  
- No vinimos a ponernos románticos, así que ¿vas a hacerlo o no?  
- ¡Uy que carácter!... de acuerdo, entonces lo haremos aquí – la chica comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnuda, YooChun también comenzó a hacerlo y se sentó en el sofá; ella se acercó con la idea de comenzar pero él la detuvo  
- Sin condón no chiquita…  
- Yo no traigo, ¿tu tienes? – YooChun se levantó y fue a su recámara, cuando volvió venía con un paquete de condones, los aventó a la mesa de centro en la sala y se volvió a sentar  
- Ya sabes que hacer – la chica se hincó y comenzó a atenderlo, mientras él se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones aunque aún no sabía el porque lo estaba haciendo.

Esa mañana se despertó todo alterado, vio hacía un lado de la cama y pudo ver a la chica con la cual había pasado la noche; no podía negarlo, la había pasado bien pero un coraje comenzó a llenarlo al recordar a su padre con la mujer esa, se estaba comportando igual a él y eso era precisamente lo que no quería; con mucho coraje despertó a la chica y prácticamente la corrió del departamento, esta se fue algo enojada diciéndole que era un majadero pero que con todo y todo había sido excelente y que cuando estuviera de buenas si quería repetirlo la llamara y ella gustosa regresaba; apuntó su teléfono en una agenda que estaba a un lado del teléfono y salió dejando a un YooChun demasiado alterado hasta el punto en que comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas.

- ¡¡Todo es tu culpa… toda es tu maldita culpa!! – decía repetidas veces teniendo la imagen de su padre en la mente; el teléfono comenzó a sonar, sabía que era YunHo ya que nadie más tenía su número telefónico, se levantó y contesto - ¿diga?  
- _YooChun ¿estas bien?... ¿qué paso?_  
- Si, estoy bien… y paso lo que tenía que pasar…  
- _¿Qué estas loco o que?... no sabes ni quien es la tipa esa…_  
- Lo hecho, hecho esta… ya deja de regañarme si…  
- _¡Lo haré cuando te comportes como debes!_  
- Mira, me duele mucho la cabeza… al rato voy a tu casa… adiós – sin más colgó el teléfono, lo que menos quería en ese momento eran reclamos de su amigo

En la tarde como había quedado fue a casa de YunHo, estaban en el estudio ya que este estaba haciendo una tarea, claro que a esas alturas era lo menos que estaba haciendo.

- De verdad que no te entiendo…  
- Pues no lo hagas, solo déjame ser y punto  
- ¿No ves que solo así te estas lastimando?  
- Bueno si me lastimo o no es asunto mío…  
- Te estas comportando igualito a él… - enseguida YooChun se acercó a YunHo y lo tomó de la camisa  
- ¡¡JAMAS EN TU VIDA ME VUELVAS A COMPARAR CON EL!!... ¡¡TE LO PROHIBO!! – este tomo sus manos y se las quito de encima mientras lo miraba fijo  
- Entonces no actúes como él lo haría… - YooChun se dio la vuelta y salió del estudio, en el camino se topó con JiHye, la hermana de su amigo  
- Hola YooChun… - pero este la ignoró rotundamente saliendo de la casa azotando la puerta, YunHo se acercó a su hermana - ¿qué le paso?  
- No lo se hermanita… y creo que ni él lo sabe…  
- Que raros son ustedes jejeje… oye a todo esto, te habló DongHae…  
- ¿Qué dijo?  
- Que quería hablar contigo, algo de una propuesta que hacerte o algo así…  
- ¿Y porque sonríes tanto?  
- ¡¡Ay YunHo!!... sabes que me gusta y me pongo nerviosa cuando hablo con él jejeje  
- Estas loca ¿lo sabias?  
- Sip… pero por él… - la chica salió corriendo a su recámara, le apenaba mucho decir esas cosas a su hermano, pero prácticamente solo se tenían ellos dos; YunHo regresó al estudio tenía que terminar su tarea

La semana que siguió no fue tan diferente a las demás, solo con el detalle que YooChun se perdía a cada rato en los recesos y cuando se le encontraba estaba hablando con algún chico que se acercaba a él, esto no era nada del otro mundo sino fuera porque luego se sabía que se había acostado con él. YunHo al principio no asimilaba esta forma de comportarse, pero cada vez se hacía más frecuente hasta llegar al punto de mejor dejarlo por la paz, lo quería mucho, pero no se metería, él solo se daría un día cuenta del error tan grande que estaba cometiendo.

YooChun comenzó a tomar fama en el colegio de ser un gigoló, cosa que no era para nada mentira, eso lo hizo un chico popular ya que muchos ansiaban estar con él aunque fuera una noche y muchos ya lo habían logrado; hombres y mujeres de vez en cuando tenían el "placer" de compartir un rato de lujuria con el chico de los ojos tristes como a veces se referían a su persona.

Los días fueron pasando y con todo y el comportamiento rancio de YooChun, este no descuidaba los estudios, en sus clases de música le iba a la perfección, tenía un cierto don para eso, además que se había enterado que habrían selecciones deportivas y estaba dispuesto a entrar al de atletismo; un día hubo una junta de maestros que hizo que las clases se suspendieran por un par de horas, evento que hizo que muchos alumnos aprovecharan para echar relajo o sencillamente distraerse por ahí, YooChun no fue la excepción, de un tiempo a la fecha iba al salón de música lugar que había tomado como refugio cuando quería estar solo; entró y se recargó en la ventana pensando en ese momento en nada, solo quería sentirse tranquilo y en paz por un rato pero esta se vio quebrada cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, lo alzó para ver en la pantalla de quien se trataba y cuando identificó el número su felicidad no pudo ser mayor.

- ¡¡Mamá!!… ¿cómo estas… paso algo malo?...  
- _Hola hijo, solo llamaba para saber como estaba mi niño precioso_  
- Estoy muy bien mamá, y ahora mucho más porque estoy hablando contigo…  
- _Eso me parece excelente hijo… y dime ¿cómo te has portado ahora que vives solo?... espero que bien_  
- Jajaja claro que si, tú sabes que yo siempre me porto bien…  
- _De eso no me queda ninguna duda jejeje_ – en eso la voz de la señora comenzó a quebrarse – _¡te extraño mucho mi amor!_  
- Yo… yo también – YooChun comenzó a sentir una opresión muy fuerte en su pecho, desde que se había ido a Korea esta era la segunda vez que hablaba con su madre, para él esos momentos eran los más sagrados  
- _Se que un día volveremos a estar juntos hijo… tú solo ten fe…_  
- Lo se mamá… pero ya quiero que ese día sea pronto…  
- _¡Y lo será… ahora me tengo que ir, espero poder volver a hablarte pronto hijo… YooHwan te manda muchos saludos y besos y dice que eres su hermano favorito… y que me ha cuidado muy bien como te lo prometió!_ – YooChun sonrió ante lo dicho por su madre, a su pequeño hermano también lo extrañaba muchísimo  
- Dile que más le vale o sino cuando lo vea le daré un coscorrón  
- _Muy bien, se lo diré… ¡¡nos vemos mi amor y cuídate mucho… bye!!_  
- ¡¡Adiós mamá!! – colgó el teléfono, le ponía muy feliz escuchar a su madre, pero a la vez le afectaba de sobremanera, ya que siempre recordaba el motivo por el cual no podía estar a su lado; se acercó al piano y alzando la tapa comenzó a tocarlo, desde chico hacía eso, si se sentía abrumado por algo y tenía un piano cerca iba y lo tocaba, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la música pero después de un rato no pudo más y cerró la tapa con fuerza - ¿por qué… por que tenían que ser las cosas de esta forma?... jamás te lo perdonaré, lo juro… - comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas, ya no quería llorar pero no podía evitarlo; de pronto escuchó como alguien entraba al salón  
- YooChun, ¿de nuevo aquí? – se trataba de YunHo  
- Ya sabes que me gusta tocar el piano…  
- Si, como también se que lo haces cuando estas mal por algo…  
- Bueno no importa… ¿qué quieres YunHo? – dijo levantándose del banquillo mientras secaba sus lágrimas  
- ¿Ahora resulta que no puedo ni buscarte?  
- No estoy de ánimo para bromas… ya suelta lo que tengas que decirme…  
- ¿Qué hacer contigo?... bueno… mis padres salieron de la ciudad, cosa que no es extraña, pero hablando con DongHae decidimos hacer una fiesta en mi casa hoy en la noche ¿vas a venir?... – YooChun sonrió ante lo dicho por su amigo  
- Igual pase un rato, veo a quien "encuentro" y después me voy…  
- YooChun, ya te dije que eso no te esta llevando a nada bueno, te estas comenzando a destruir, a denigrar…  
- Es mi maldita vida, puedo hacer lo que me plazca con ella…  
- Estas cayendo en lo mismo YooChun, estas siendo igual que…  
- ¡¡JAMAS… NUNCA SERE COMO EL!!  
- Pues analiza lo que haces, y me dirás si lo estas siendo o no… por favor escúchame, solo quiero ayudarte… amigo no estas solo…  
- No… definitivamente estoy muy solo… y descuida, iré a la fiesta esta noche, cuenta conmigo, pero por favor, no me digas que debo o no hacer – YooChun salió del salón, no quería seguir escuchando a YunHo

Esa noche como habían quedado fue la fiesta en casa de YunHo, había varios chicos del colegio y otros más que no conocía, con la mirada buscó a su amigo y lo encontró platicando con unos chicos de su salón, se acercó y los saludó a todos y así estuvieron por un rato; de pronto llegó un chico que tan solo con verlo se podía notar que era de lo más peculiar.

- ¡¡Hola YunHitooooo!! -  
- Hola Chul… ¿cómo estas?  
- Excelentemente bien, muchas gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta… mira invité a un compañero de mi salón, su nombre es JungSu… pero le gusta que le digan EeTeuk… aunque yo le digo Teukie jejeje…  
- Mucho gusto…  
- Hola mucho gusto y bienvenidos… mira HeeChul te presento a mi mejor amigo YooChun – el chico se le quedó viendo al mencionado mientras lo repasaba de arriba para abajo  
- ¿Es el famoso Park YooChun?... en el colegio se habla mucho de él y en tan poco tiempo jejeje… mucho gusto YooChun  
- Hola… - YooChun se le quedó viendo, trataba de saber en donde lo había visto antes, YunHo pareció comprenderlo ya que contestó su pregunta  
- Él va en tercero… lo conocí hace unos días cuando tu estabas… bueno no se donde andabas, pero de esas ocasiones donde te pierdes… - más que explicación parecía reclamo y esto causo mucha risa a HeeChul  
- Parecen pareja… ¿o a caso lo son? – los dos negaron al instante ¿por qué siempre les preguntaban lo mismo? – pues en verdad parecen y se verían tan "cutes"… - los dos sonrieron, en verdad que ese chico era muy agradable; estuvieron platicando por un largo rato, EeTeuk también era bastante agradable, solo que no hablaba mucho, en eso estaban cuando DongHae llegó con ShiWon y KiBum como era costumbre y se acercaron a YunHo  
- ¿Qué hay?... esto esta bueno, siento la demora pero pues… pase por unos amigos…  
- ¿Amigos?... ¿quiénes? – DongHae señaló hacia un lado de la casa donde se podía ver a ShinDong junto con otros chicos que solo por la pinta no se veían de mucha confianza - ¿y esos quienes son?  
- Unos amigos de ShinDong y ahora amigos míos…  
- Pues no se… se ven algo… extraños…  
- YunHo tiene toda la razón… - dijo Heechul como comentario, DongHae se le quedó viendo con cara de extrañeza  
- ¿Y tú quien eres? – dijo con algo de desden, cosa que no le agradó en lo más mínimo a HeeChul  
- Cierto, aún no los presento… chicos él es HeeChul y va en tercer semestre, él… - señalando a Teuk – es su amigo EeTeuk y va en su salón también, ellos son DongHae, ShiWon y KiBum…  
- ¡¡Ho… hola!! – saludó ShiWon con una sonrisa y cierto nerviosismo, KiBum solo dio un asentamiento de cabeza y DongHae sencillamente lo miró con prepotencia  
- ¿Y desde cuando las extravagancias son de tu agrado YunHo? – preguntó mala intención, cosa que captó al momento Heechul quien había fruncido el entrecejo  
- Desde que quiere tener mejores amistades… - contestó este a la defensiva  
- Pues en primera dije "YUNHO"… en segunda, sus amistades son las mejores, clara prueba de eso es que aquí estoy… y en tercera… los travestis generalmente no tienen voz y voto…  
- Oye desgraciado ¿pues que te piensas? - contestó HeeChul muy molesto y a punto de ir a golpearlo pero fue detenido por EeTeuk, DongHae iba a replicar pero YunHo lo detuvo  
- ¡¡YA BASTA DONGHAE!!... no voy a permitir que vengas a insultar a mis amigos… así que te comportas o te vas… - DongHae no cabía en su asombro y enojo, jamás YunHo le había hablado así  
- De acuerdo, dejaré de molestar a la "princesa"… pero por nada del mundo me voy de la fiesta… hoy en especial me siento muy feliz porque se que lograré conseguir algo que siempre he querido… - con ese comentario DongHae se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía donde estaba ShinDong, KiBum solo negó con la cabeza y lo siguió; ShiWon iba a hacer lo mismo pero antes de irse volteó a ver a HeeChul  
- Lo… lo siento mucho en nombre de DongHae… por favor una sincera disculpa… a… adiós… - sin más salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos

YooChun que había estado al margen de todo eso en verdad le había caído pesado la forma de comportarse de DongHae, sabía que no era su amigo en si, pero el tiempo que llevaba de convivencia con él le había demostrado que lo mejor era estar al margen de lo que él hacía, solo YunHo parecía no entenderlo o más bien no quería verlo. Después de un rato de estar tomando unas cuantas copas y de ver por todos lados, YooChun divisó a un chico que lo miraba mucho desde que llegó a la fiesta, como ya era su costumbre le sonrió coquetamente y se acercó a él sabiendo de antemano las intenciones.

Después de un rato de conversación, su cercanía se volvía más descarada comenzando con un juego de toques que iban más allá de ser accidentados, ya sin poder contenerlo más el otro chico comenzó a besar a YooChun y este se dejaba hacer, ya se había vuelto costumbre para él este tipo de cosas y uno más o uno menos no importaba, cuando estaba en esa faceta se olvidaba de todo y sencillamente vivía el momento; YooChun propuso al chico irse a su departamento y este aceptó enseguida, casi siempre se llevaba a ese lugar a sus "amantes" de ocasión, le dijo que lo esperara un momento ya que tenía que irse a despedir de su amigo, cuando lo encontró lo vio un poco extraño.

- ¿Qué pasa YunHo? – este parecía estar buscando algo con la vista, cuando vio a su amigo reaccionó  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Te pregunte que ¿qué ocurría? te veo raro…  
- A no, es que estoy buscando a DongHae, tiene rato que lo deje de ver y sabes que es muy fácil que se meta en problemas  
- Eso si… ¿oye y Heechul?... ¿no estaba contigo?  
- Si, pero se tuvo que ir  
- Bueno… oye ya me voy, encontré lo que buscaba y pues… me marcho…  
- De acuerdo, ya no te diré nada pero ya sabes lo que pienso…  
- Si, lo sé… bueno ahí nos estamos viendo, gracias por la fiesta…  
- Si… adiós – YunHo parecía seguir en su búsqueda pero YooChun ya no le dio importancia al hecho y se fue con su nuevo "amante"

Al otro día como de costumbre, despedía a su "parejas de ocasión" de una forma bastante grosera, pero esto en lugar de alejarlos parecía que les gustaba ya que siempre le dejaban sus teléfonos y con la súplica de que se volviera a repetir, este solo les decía que si y prácticamente les cerraba la puerta en sus narices; se metió a bañar y una vez que estuvo listo decidió marcarle a YunHo para ver que hacían pero no le contestó, cosa que se le hizo m,uy extraña, tal vez seguía durmiendo, ya lo intentaría más tarde; la sorpresa para él fue que siguió intentando y jamás le contestó ni en su casa ni en su celular, decidió ir a su casa pero no había nadie ni la servidumbre, eso lo preocupó bastante, el Domingo fue igual, ni rastros de su amigo, ya estaba por demás alterado pero por más que lo buscó jamás lo encontró, tratando de clamarse es que espero al Lunes para verlo en el colegio. Llegó como todos los Lunes pero YunHo no aparecido en las primeras dos horas y ya sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más en el receso decidió ir a la dirección a investigar si sabían algo. Iba a toda prisa por los pasillos del colegio hasta que llegó a su destino, cuando entró fue directamente con el director el cual lo recibió.

- Dígame joven, ¿en que puedo servirle?  
- Señor director, quería saber si usted sabía algo de mi compañero Jung YunHo, lo que pasa es que no vino al colegio y desde el Sábado que no se nada de él… - el director lo vio seriamente y pudo apreciar la angustia en su mirada por eso decidió decir lo que sabía  
- Su compañero se comunicó con nosotros esta mañana… su hermana tuvo un accidente y esta hospitalizada, por ese motivo es que no pudo venir el día de hoy y francamente no se hasta cuando venga, yo le di el permiso para que se tomara los días que fueran necesarios…  
- ¿Pero que paso? – YooChun estaba muy alterado, sabía que la hermana de su amigo era lo más querido para el y que en esos momentos debía de estar destrozado – dígame en que hospital esta, tengo que ir a verlo…  
- Veo que aprecia mucho a su compañero…  
- Si, es mi mejor amigo y tengo que estar con él… ¿qué no lo entiende?  
- Lo entiendo muy bien YooChun… y por eso le doy autorización para que vaya… esta en el hospital particular…  
- Muchas gracias – sin esperar nada más YooChun salió prácticamente corriendo para ir a ver a su amigo

Cuando llegó al hospital preguntó por la hermana de su amigo y le indicaron que estaba en terapia intensiva, se fue casi volando para esa zona y ahí pudo ver a su amigo sentado en una de las bancas, se le veía totalmente mal; se acercó a él u colocó una mano sobre su hombro, este volteo hacía arriba y en cuanto vio a su amigo se levantó súbitamente y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de eso.

- ¡¡Por poco se muere YooChun… por poco se muere mi hermanita!!  
- ¿Qué sucedió YunHo?  
- Ese desgraciado tuvo la culpa… todo lo había planeado muy bien para poder manejarme a su antojo… la uso a ella y por poco y la mata…  
- ¿De quien estas hablando?  
- De DongHae – YunHo no dejaba de llorar y por cada palabra que decía se le escuchaba la angustia en la voz  
- No entiendo… ¿qué hizo?...  
- Sabía que a ella le gustaba y se acercaba a ella cada vez que podía, en la fiesta le ofreció drogas y ella aceptó ciegamente lo que él le daba… la vi consumiéndolas pero fue demasiado y tuvo como un tipo de intoxicación y se puso muy mal, inmediatamente la traje al hospital y le hicieron un lavado de estómago, pero por poco se muere… ahora tiene dos días sin despertar, mis padres están con el doctor en este momento, llegaron apenas les avisé… tuve mucho miedo YooChun – se abrazó de nueva cuenta a su amigo, este estaba en shock ¿Cómo era posible que su propio amigo le hubiera hecho eso a la hermana de YunHo?... pero aun no entendía porque fin  
- Pero… ¿por qué lo hizo?... ¿porque usar ese medio?  
- Nunca te lo había dicho, pero el padre de DongHae se hizo narcotraficante, por eso tiene mucho dinero… y por eso puede conseguir lo que sea…  
- Y ¿tu que tienes que ver con todo esto? – YunHo bajo su rostro por un momento y luego la volvió a levantar mientras le explicaba a su amigo  
- Fui a poner las cosas claras con él y me dijo que él podía hacer que mi hermana no volviera a consumir absolutamente nada, pero todo con una condición…  
- ¿Qué condición?  
- Ahora… soy su amante  
- ¿QUE? – YooChun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era increíble todo lo que estaba pasando  
- Él dijo que siempre estuvo interesado en mi y que yo tenía que ser solo suyo y que si quería que mi hermana no saliera de nuevo lastimada, yo tenía que hacer lo que él quisiera  
- Pero tu no puedes permitir eso YunHo… - este se separo de su amigo y le dio la espalda  
- Será así como él quiere…  
- Pero…  
- Protegeré a mi hermana de cualquier forma, aunque sea por ese medio…  
- Pero YunHo, eso es espeluznante, esta mal… - YunHo volvió a ve de frente a su amigo y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros  
- Ya lo dije, haré lo que él me pida siempre y cuando mi hermana este bien… y como tú una vez lo dijiste… es mi vida… - YooChun comprendió a lo que se refería aunque sabía que no era lo mismo, ya que si él decidía hacer esas cosas pues se las hacía a el mismo, pero en este caso lastimaba a terceros y eso ya no lo veía bien, pero aceptó lo que el otro decidió  
- De acuerdo… pero eso te lastimara mucho en el futuro…  
- Mientras ella este bien no me importa… - el otro solo asintió – y una cosa más YooChun, no le digas a nadie sobre esto, ni lo de mi hermana, ni lo de DongHae…  
- No te preocupes, no diré nada, pero ni creas que estaré en el colegio con él como si nada… querré romperle la cara en ese momento…  
- Y no lo veras, le dejé claro que aceptaba estar con él cuando l o quisiera, pero que de la "amistad" ya no quedaría nada…

Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, esto sería muy duro de superar pero tenían que seguir adelante, ahora la hermana de YunHo estaba mejor y solo era cuestión de esperar a que despertara.

Las semanas pasaron y la hermana de YunHo para ese entonces se encontraba de viaje con su madre, decidió llevársela para tratar de pasar ese trago amargo que vivieron, ni ella ni YunHo comentaron nunca quien le había ofrecido las drogas, una por protegerlo y el otro por el acuerdo que tenían; la actitud de YunHo cambió radicalmente, ahora era más frío, trataba de llevar su vida como antes, pero se le hacía muy difícil, trató de distraerse en algo y entró a la selección de basketball donde ganó mucha popularidad y se hizo capitán del equipo; ahora con su hermana lejos se sentía más seguro, pero tenía que seguir con el acuerdo hecho con DongHae y eso lo tenía por demás amargado y abstinente en todo.

YooChun seguía su vida como la llevaba hasta ese día, ahora los dos eran unos chicos muy populares por sus distintas "aptitudes", pero algo que fue muy notorio fue el cambio radical en su forma de ser, ahora se les veía solitarios y distantes, solo en ocasiones HeeChul podía acercarse a ellos, ya que era al único al que prácticamente dejaban que lo hiciera; a muchos les extraño el porque ahora estaban alejados de DongHae, pero nadie preguntaba ya que sería casi imposible saberlo, puesto que unos temían acercarse al ahora "problemático" y otros sencillamente se ahorraban el ser ignorados por los otros dos.

Había veces que YooChun y YunHo faltaban al colegio, ningún asunto en particular, solo que a veces se sentían con la necesidad de alejarse de todos y de todo; así los mese pasaron donde YooChun seguía con sus encuentros esporádicos con prácticamente cualquiera que se le atravesara enfrente, YunHo por otro lado accedía cada vez que a DongHae se le antojara estar con él, peor de ahí en fuera asi todo el ciclo escolar fue de lo más "normal".

Eran mediados de Mayo y solo faltaban dos semanas para que las clases terminaran, el maestro de música les había encargado a YunHo y YooChun que participaran en la fiesta de despedida del colegio y estos aceptaron, Yunho había adquirido de su amigo el gusto por la música y el canto, aunque era mucho mejor para el baile, taller en el cual estaba inscrito, pero de todas formas aceptó; tenían que preparar una canción hecha por ellos y cantarla ese día del evento.

Una mañana tuvieron que ir a un evento que la clase de literatura había planeado, se dijo que el que no fuera sería castigado ya fuera con puntos menos o de plano la anulación a ser reinscritos el próximo año, así que los dos amigos asistieron, el auditorio del colegio estaba lleno y a la hora señalada dio inicio; comenzaron a pasar distintos alumnos que se habían inscrito, ya iba como a la mitad del evento cuando YooChun recibió una llamada a su celular, estaba a punto de comenzar la participación de un chico de su generación según lo que habían presentado, pero tuvo que salirse un momento para contestar la llamada.

- ¿Si?  
- _Joven YooChun, hablamos desde Estados Unidos, su padre quiere hablar con usted, en un momento se lo comunicamos, no cuelgue por favor… _– YooChun puso cara de fastidio, se recargó en la puerta del auditorio mientras esperaba, pero mientras lo hacía pudo escuchar un poco de lo que se decía adentro  
- **Nae mah eum ee ee ruhn guh yah, Nuh bahk gehn bohl soo, uhp neun guh jee, Noogoo reul bwah doh uh dee ee suh doh Nahn nuh mahn bah rah boh jahn hah, Dahn ha roo mahn ah joo chin hahn, nuh eui ae een ee dwei goh shipuh, Nuh eui jah rahng doh ddae rohn too juhng doh, dah deul eul soo ee seul tehn deh, Nuhl wee hae **  
- Que hermoso pensamiento… ojala alguien pensara eso de mi realmente, no que solo me buscan para "coger"… pero mejor, yo no podría sentir nada por nadie… - dijo en voz alta mientras esperaba, hasta que por fin escucho la voz de su padre  
- _YooChun… oye necesito que vengas en las vacaciones para Estados Unidos, te necesito aquí para que veas unas cosas de tus papeles, estas por cumplir los 18 años y necesitas firmar unas cosas personalmente _– YooChun rodó los ojos, tenía prácticamente un año de no ver a su padre y ahora tenía que enfrentarlo una vez más  
- De acuerdo, en un par de semanas llego… - dijo comenzando a entrar al auditorio, se le había ocurrido algo para cortar la comunicación  
- _¿Y te la has pasado bien por allá?_  
- Si… bastante bien… - llegó junto a YunHo pero dio la espalda al escenario para hacer como que comenzaba a haber interferencia mientras se iba alejando del celular - … casi no te escucho, tengo que colgarte… - colgó al instante y se guardo el celular viendo por fin al frente, donde ya presentaban a otro chico, era una lástima, lo que había escuchado le había gustado mucho y quería saber de quien se trataba.

Por fin el fin de cursos había llegado y era el momento esperado por todos ya que YooChun y YunHo cantarían juntos y muchos querían ver eso, la canción que interpretaron fue preciosa, YooChun la había compuesto y realmente se sentía un sentimiento muy profundo al interpretarla, la verdad es que los dos lo habían hecho excelentemente y recibieron muchas ovaciones ante su presentación; como era costumbre la fiesta comenzó después de los diferentes performances donde ambos chicos la pasaron muy bien en compañía de HeeChul. Las vacaciones llegaron y YooChun se tuvo que ir a Estados Unidos mientras YunHo se fue a reunir con su madre y hermana mientras su padre estaba en viajes de negocios; en todo ese tiempo estuvieron los dos en contacto telefónico por lo cual estuvieron al tanto de todo lo que hacían, aunque su actitud había cambiado, entre ellos dos las cosas seguían igual, y solo entre ellos dos mostraban su verdadera forma de ser.

Por fin llegó Septiembre y YooChun de nueva cuenta se encontraba en Korea, su padre había intentado persuadirlo de que se quedara pero de nuevo se salió con la suya y regresó; ahora estaban en tercer semestre y las cosas parecían que seguirían igual, los salones no habían cambiado para nada y los compañeros seguían siendo los mismos, aunque uno nuevo había entrado a su salón; desde que lo vio le había parecido bastante atractivo y pensó que en algún momento podría ser uno de sus "amantes" pero se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio muy interesado a YunHo por él el primer día de clases cuando el maestro de música hizo que cantara con ellos dos, por eso ya no hizo nada, lo que él más deseaba es que su amigo pudiera ser feliz y si ese chico podía lograrlo, estaría totalmente de su lado, aunque YunHo se negaba rotundamente.

DongHae desgraciadamente seguía en el colegio, lo único bueno de todo es que ShinDong ya no estaba, aunque las razones no se sabían pero era lo mejor; el segundo día de clases le habían avisado a YooChun que la próxima semana serían las eliminatorias de atletismo y como el año anterior había estado en ellas, lo mejor era que participara, el aceptó gustoso y se preparó para ese día. Cuando el Lunes llegó a las 11 de la mañana se llevarían a cabo las pruebas, él estaba inscrito para la de 400 mts. Planos, por fin su turno había llegado y estaba en la pista alistándose cuando escuchó como un grupo de chicos comenzaban a echarle porras, eso no era novedad, pero algo le llamó la atención; había un chico que no había visto antes, de hecho no sabía si era nuevo o no, pero parecía que no lo era porque tenía un entusiasmo en lo que estaba haciendo.

La porra fue por demás vergonzosa pero a él no le importó, la escuchó completamente mientras miraba fijo a ese chico que tenía más entusiasmo que los demás, cuando esta terminó se escuchó una gran ovación de las gradas, YooChun detestaba a los empalagosos, pero no sabía el porque esta no le había molestado, de pronto el chico de la porra comenzó a mirarlo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de YooChun el cual seguía viéndolo fijamente; el chico de la porra sonrió como emocionado y se fue a donde estaban todos los que verían la carrera, YooChun por fin tomó su lugar pero la imagen de ese chico se formó de nueva cuenta en su mente, sería divertido tratar de conquistarlo y usarlo como venía haciéndolo con los demás, por eso sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía antes de que el disparo de salida se escuchara, no sabía porque, pero presentía que ese año sería mucho mejor que el anterior y trataría de disfrutarlo al máximo, solo esperaba que nada de lo planeado fuera a salírsele de las manos…

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO BONUS TRACK**


	13. Especial: SUMMER DREAM 1

_**NOTA: Este especial muestra algunas situacion de cada uno de los 18 personajes principales del fic... bàsicamente son momentos que no se vieron en la historia hasta ahora y que igual me han preguntado al respecto; o sino son cosas que me han pedido y que no tenia planeado ponerlo hasta ahora... la idea es que aclaren momentos que posiblemente quedaron con duda o sencillamente hubo un hueco...**_

**ESPECIAL "SHOW ME YOUR LOVE"**

**"SUMMER DREAM"**

**RyeoWook**

_Referencia – Capítulo: SO I…_

Había salido de su recámara que ahora ocupaba su amigo y en el cual dormía plácidamente en ese momento, como había dicho, se dirigía a la cocina a ver que les podía hacer falta en la despensa; sacando una libretita de hello kitty y un lápiz con un corazón en la punta comenzó a anotar todo lo que creía sería necesario comprar.

- Veamos… pan, leche, jugo, queso… - comenzó a revisar la alacena viendo que realmente no había nada en ella - …bueno al menos hay papel de baño, y es el de tres capas con dibujitos de corazoncitos… mi mami si sabe cual es el que me gusta…

Cerrando de nuevo la alacena se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres que sería la suya mientras estuvieran en Seoul, comenzó a desempacar todas sus cosas, muñecos de peluche, ánimes, comics y demás cosas que eran tesoros para él; a veces le daba pena que la gente viera sus gustos pero con YeSung no pasaba eso, que aunque le decía que parecía tarado en algunas ocasiones al final le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera.

Una vez que terminó de acomodar todo vio el reloj, habían pasado dos horas desde que su amigo se quedó dormido, se estaba aburriendo un poco y quería despertarlo pero hacer eso era como suicidarse prácticamente ya que siempre se levantaba con un genio de los mil demonios. Su sorpresa fue ver al salir de la recámara como YeSung estaba en la cocina tomando agua, menos mal que se había despertado por él mismo.

- ¿Y como dormiste?  
- Riquísimo, tu cama es deliciosa y calientita – RyeoWook se sonrojó al escuchar eso, no sabía porque pero su mente le estaba jugando sucio y lo acabado de decir lo había codificado en doble sentido; sacudió un poco su cabeza olvidando ese detalle  
- Si, me encanta dormir ahí siempre que venimos…  
- Si gustas te puedo dejar en ese cuarto  
- No… no te preocupes, la de mis papis también es rica  
- Bueno, y ¿qué se supone que haremos en todo el día?  
- Podemos ir a hacer la despensa, no hay nada para comer  
- De acuerdo, pero no tengo idea de cómo se cocine, apenas y puedo hacer unos huevos decentemente, así que si quieres comer bien tendrás que hacerlo tu  
- Claro con mucho gusto cocinaré para ti  
- Gracias, pero lo haces sonar muy… raro…  
- Bue… bueno, es que cundo cocino me gusta hacerlo para los demás y como viviremos juntos, pues lógicamente cocinaré para ti…  
- Ok… pero ya quita esa cara de palo que tienes, ni que me estés coqueteando… en serio que a veces te comportas muy rarito Wook – YeSung se fue a su habitación a buscar algo de dinero mientras el otro se quedaba en la barra de la cocina suspirando por su verdad oculta

Llegaron al supermercado y agarrando un carrito comenzaron a recorrer todos los pasillos de estanterías agarrando prácticamente un producto de cada cosa que había, en un segundo la lista se había ido al caño puesto que de lo escrito no llevaban nada y con suerte aparecería entre toda la multitud de mercancía que estaban llevando.

Pasaron por la sección de embutidos, a YeSung se le había antojado un paté con pan que había visto en la televisión hace unos días y una vez que lo divisó no dudo en comprarse uno, pero RyeoWook lo detuvo antes de tomarlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?... solo voy a agarra el paté  
- No compres de ese… me enteré por Internet que utilizan las viseras del cerdo para hacerlo y que a veces hasta trituran los dientes y las pesuñas para complementarla – YeSung se le quedó viendo con cara de asco  
- ¿Te das cuenta de la cerdada que estas diciendo?  
- Si… esa marca utiliza esas cosas para hacer sus embutidos  
- Pero es muy famosa y nadie se ha muerto de eso… así que no creo que eso me pase a mi precisamente  
- No, no, no, no… no permitiré que lo comas, al rato te sueltas del estómago y te haces en la cama y ¿qué hacemos?  
- Pues tú nada, la lavadora lo hará y no me voy a enfermar del estómago y si lo hago júralo que no me haré en la cama  
- Tu que sabes, el otro día yo me enfermé y no te cuento el batidillo que hice en las sábanas  
- ¡¡Diack!!… ¿no puedes omitir tus cochinadas?... te juro que eso me dio más asco que lo que pueda tener el paté este… pero de acuerdo no lo compraré pero si en la noche estoy ansioso a ver que haces – dijo agarrando el carrito de nuevo y comenzando a caminar, RyeoWook por otro lado se quedó un momento estático de nuevo su mente jugaba con sus pensamientos  
- No se refería a eso, no se refería a eso… - se decía a si mismo mientras comenzaba a seguir a su amigo

Las compras por fin fueron hechas y se llevaron todas las bolsas en un taxi hasta el departamento, una vez que las subieron comenzaron a acomodarlas, por cada cosa que ponía YeSung el otro las etiquetaba con post-it de colores; realmente eso le parecía una estupidez al más grande y con detalles como esos es que se preguntaba como es que había podido hacerse amigo de RyeoWook.

El dueño del departamento tal como lo había dicho se puso a cocinar para más tarde comer todo lo que había preparado, no era por nada pero realmente tenía una sazón muy buena y eso tenía que admitirlo el otro; para no verse como un flojo, aunque en cierta forma lo era, YeSung se ofreció a lavar los trastes mientras el otro se dedicaba a limpiar un poco la cocina ya que aunque cocinara muy bien, dejaba todo hecho un regadero.

Ya más tarde se pusieron a ver la televisión hasta que YeSung decidió meterse a bañar, después de unos minutos escuchó como este le gritaba a su amigo para que le alcanzara una toalla cosa que el otro hizo de inmediato, pero al entrar al baño para írsela a dejar su mandíbula prácticamente fue a dar hasta el piso; YeSung estaba con la cortina de baño abierta y enjuagaba su cabellos dejando ver por completo su cuerpo desnudo, RyeoWook se quedó estático por unos segundos y fue hasta que escuchó la voz de su amigo que pudo reaccionar.

- Oye, no me mires así que me haces sentir incómodo  
- Ah… yo… disculpa, aquí… aquí esta tu toalla  
- Déjala por ahí y cierra la puerta que me da frío – el otro dejó la toalla sobre el inodoro pero sus movimientos eran lentos, por un lado quería salir corriendo de ahí ya que comenzó a sentir como algo despertaba en él, pero por otro lado quería seguir admirando el cuerpo de su amigo  
- Es perfecto… - murmuró pero por lo visto no muy quedito porque YeSung lo pudo escuchar  
- ¿Estas hablando de mi cuerpo?  
- ¿Qué?... yo no…  
- Realmente hago mucho ejercicio, me a costado un poco porque como mucho, pero todos los días al despertar hago abdominales y lagartijas, además que comencé con ejercicios de Yoga que veía en la televisión  
- Si, realmente tienes todo en su correcto lugar como debe de ser…  
- Bueno, no es precisamente ese un halago ya que ni modo que el pene lo tuviera en la cara, pero supongo que gracias… - al hacer ese comentario RyeoWook no pudo evitar mirar esa parte que su amigo había nombrado y para males el otro se había dado cuenta - …si Wook, yo también tengo eso mismo que tienes tú y todos los hombres de este mundo al menos que hayan decidido operarse y volverse mujeres… - el otro se quedó totalmente mudo cosa que hizo abrir en demasía los ojos del que se bañaba - …¿no me digas que tu no tienes?... ¿a ver?

Importándole muy poco si mojaba todo a su paso o si mojaba a su amigo se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre la entrepierna del otro comprobando si efectivamente tenía eso que identificaba a los hombres o si este realmente era una chica disfrazada; pero respiró con alivio cuando comprobó que su amigo realmente era un "amigo".

- Ya me habías asustado, por un segundo creí que tu silencio era porque no tenías pene, aunque si me hubieras dicho que era así te creería ya que tu voz y facciones son muy femeninas – RyeoWook no salía de su estupor, Yesung le había agarrado su… ahí y eso lo estaba excitando, tenía que salir rápidamente o el otro podía darse cuenta, además seguía desnudo frente a él y eso no le estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo  
- Bue… bueno me salgo, ya termina de bañarte que quiero hacerlo yo…  
- ¿Y porque no te bañas conmigo?  
- ¿QUE?  
- Ay ni que te fuera a violar, además como te dije, tenemos lo mismo y eso lo acabo de comprobar, así que no habría problema  
- No… mejor espero a que termines, mientras me voy a ver la tele – sin más RyeoWook salió apresurado del baño, un segundo más ahí y el que violaría sería él

Una vez que estuvo afuera pudo respirar tranquilo, desde cuando que estaba enamorado de su amigo y el ver su cuerpo desnudo con las gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo era la visión más maravillosa que hubiera tenido, ni en sus sueños se había visto tan perfecto; estaba comenzado a preocuparse ya que si así sería todo el tiempo mientras vivieran juntos, llegaría el momento en el cual no iba a poderse controlar.

Tal como lo había dicho, una vez que YeSung salió del baño entró el otro para hacer lo mismo, después de unos minutos por fin salió con su pijama puesta, no vio a su amigo por ningún lado así que se imaginó que estaría en su cuarto, abrió la puerta un poco para pedir permiso para pasar pero vio como este estaba sobre la cama viendo como un libro, más bien parecía un álbum fotográfico; lo más seguro es que de su familia o algo así, decidió mejor no molestarlo pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta escuchó como YeSung soltaba un gemido.

- Aahhh… pronto te volveré a ver – RyeoWook no comprendió porque dijo eso así que volvió a asomarse y pudo notar con precisión como este se estaba masturbando mientras veía las fotos ¿acaso eran unas pornográficas?, ¿pero eso que tenía que ver con lo que había dicho?

Pensó en entrar y preguntarle que hacia, aunque lo que estaba viendo le estaba gustando mucho, la expresión que tenía su rostro era demasiado sensual para su gusto y era la primera vez que lo veía haciendo algo así; YeSung por otro lado seguía en lo suyo, su mano no paraba de moverse dándose autosatisfacción y ni en cuenta de que era observado por su amigo.

- Mmmm… algún día así te tendré… y cuando te consiga no te dejaré ir…

RyeoWook ahora comprendía a quien se refería y más lo supo cuando el otro dejó caer el álbum de fotos y pudo ver una de ellas; se entristecía de sobremanera al saber el motivo de su estancia ahí, por momentos lo olvidaba ya que solo quería disfrutar de los momentos que tenía junto a YeSung, pero actos como estos son los que le hacían ver la realidad, una que era en extremo dolorosa.

YeSung siguió en lo suyo, de hecho por la forma en la que se autosatisfacía decidió acostarse para poder sentir mejor las caricias de su mano mientras su mente le proyectaba otras imágenes; RyeoWook para este punto no sabía ni que hacer, su propio miembro estaba cobrando vida al ver lo que el otro hacía, quería entrar y ayudarle a su amigo pero sabía que este no se lo permitiría. Pensó en irse y darle su privacidad además que esto también lo estaba afectando a él, pero lo que dijo YeSung lo dejó congelado.

- Wook… aaahhh… realmente tu cama es deliciosa… ha de ser genial hacer el amor aquí…

RyeoWook se tapo la boca para no soltar un grito no sabía si de sorpresa o felicidad, su amigo quería hacer el amor en su cama ¿acaso quería hacerlo con él? obviamente que no, sino se lo hubiera dicho desde cuando y más conociendo el carácter de YeSung, ya no aguantaba, aún sin tocarse sentía que estaba a punto de venirse, realmente nunca le había pasado nada como eso; el detonante para su mente fue ver como YeSung agarraba un peluche suyo y lo abrazaba mientras seguía masturbándose, de pronto sintió como estallo en su pijama corriendo hasta el baño, por lo visto de nueva cuenta se tenía que bañar. YeSung detuvo sus movimientos viendo hacía la puerta y luego sonrió maliciosamente, desde hace rato sabía que su amigo lo estaba viendo y quería darle una lección, desde que se bañó no le estaba dando privacidad aunque en cierta forma también era su culpa, sabía como era RyeoWook y la forma tan "tonta" de analizar las cosas en ciertas ocasiones, así que para él ver a alguien masturbarse era así como que lo más sexual del mundo y aunado a eso para su mente el tomar un peluche de él sería como el orgasmo mismo, cosa que por lo visto si había resultado.

- Eso te enseñara a no estar de chismoso… aunque la cama en verdad esta muy rica – dijo apagando las luces y durmiéndose al momento, para él eso era cosa sencilla, a ver que cara le ponía su amigo al otro día

El Domingo RyeoWook no le comentó nada a YeSung sobre lo ocurrido en la noche, cosa que tranquilizó al segundo puesto que no tenía ánimo de hablar sobre eso que tuvo que hacer para asustar a su amigo; básicamente el día paso tranquilo, comenzaron a preparar todo lo que necesitaban para ir al colegio e inscribirse, sabían que no sería tarea sencilla pero tenían que lograrlo, total ya se encontraban ahí.

El Lunes súper temprano se levantaron, YeSung no era de los que madrugaban, pero la emoción que lograr su objetivo lo despabilo enseguida, RyeoWook no estaba igual , realmente a él no le importaba si entraban o no, solo le interesaba el hecho de que el otro fuera feliz aún a expensas de su propia infelicidad; tomaron un taxi y llegaron al colegio donde los dos se bajaron del transporte admirando la instalación.

- ¿Así que este es el tan afamado colegio?... de verdad que es enorme…  
- Tú siempre dices lo mismo, todo lo que ves nuevo te parece enorme…  
- Mira cállate, no me arruines el momento, ¿trajiste todos los papeles?  
- Si… más te vale que no te trabes, recuerda que eres mi primo y nos vinimos a inscribir, soy menor de edad y no puedo estar haciendo estas cosas yo solito…  
- Si si… no me tienes que repetir las líneas que yo cree… así que andando, al mal paso darle prisa…  
- Pero es muy temprano, ¿ya estará el director?  
- Si, supe que es el primero en llegar siempre, es un hombre algo estricto y rudo, pero tú tranquilízate, no vayas a hablar de preferencia…

Y así los dos chicos se encaminaron hacía adentro, esperando que tanto esfuerzo fuera a valer la pena, aunque si no era así, al menos tenían la opción de salir corriendo de ahí.

**HeeChul**

_Referencia – Capítulo: SO I…_

El pelirrojo iba en su coche después de ir a ver a YunHo, desde que había tenido esa conversación con ShiWon andaba por demás deprimido, nunca creyó que él pensara esas cosas de él, ¿no que moría por él desde siempre? pero al parecer eso no era tan cierto como creía; había optado por ir a hablar con YunHo sobre su asunto ya que para él no había alguien tan centrado y a la vez sincero como "su hermanito", lo que platicó con él lo había calmado bastante y tenía mucha razón, nunca se había dejado vencer por nada ni nadie y todo lo que quería lo conseguía fuera como fuera, por tal motivo decidió ir a hablar con SHiWon en ese momento, por suerte tenía muchos contactos y le podían proporcionar la dirección de su casa.

Después de unas cuantas llamadas por fin consiguió lo que quería, y con mucha decisión se fue para allá; cuando por fin dio con el lugar pudo admirarse de que ShiWon realmente tenía una casa enorme, no en balde era hijo del empresario de supermercados más importante de Korea, pero eso a él realmente no le importaba, estacionó su coche y estaba a punto de bajarse cuando lo que menos creyó ver aparecía ante sus ojos.

HanGeng llegaba tocando la puerta de la casa de ShiWon, ese chino maldito de nueva cuanta le estaba ganando la partida, decidió esperar a ver que pasaba, con suerte el dueño de la casa no estaba y ese chino se tendría que ir con la cola entre las patas, aunque en cierta forma eso también lo perjudicaba a él, pero si era ese el caso lo esperaría todo el día hasta que apareciera; pero su mala suerte lo acompañaba ese día ya que vio como la puerta era abierta y HanGeng entraba como si nada.

En ese momento se bajó del coche y trataba de husmear algo, pero sencillamente no veía nada, un buen detalle podría ser la enorme barda que separaba el interior con el exterior, pensó en subirse por alguno de los árboles y meterse para ver que hacían y si descubría algo indecoroso ese chino regresaría a su país morado y más rajado de los ojos que lo normal. Vio un árbol algo alto que llegaba a la altura de la barda y donde sería sencillo ver todo hacia adentro, nunca en su vida había trepado un árbol, pero el amor traía sacrificios y este iba a ser uno de los primero que tendría, como Dios le dio a entender, comenzó a escalar el tronco sosteniéndose de algunas ramas que sobresalían, sin duda se veía más fácil de lo que en realidad era.

Después de estar un par de minutos como koala sostenido del tronco, por fin llegó a la copa, se abrazó a lo que pudo y hecho un vistazo al interior de la casa, tenía un hermoso patio frontal donde pudo ver a los dos chicos hablando de algo muy animadamente, moría por llegar por detrás de ellos y sorprenderlos en su movida chueca pero capaz que luego hasta la cárcel iba a dar por allanamiento de morada. De pronto sintió que algo le hacía cosquillas en las manos dándose cuenta que servía de puente para una enorme hilera de hormigas, al ver a semejante batallón de insectos pasando por sus siempre cuidadas manos comenzó a sacudirlas apresuradamente, pero en eso perdió el equilibrio comenzando a irse hacia un lado, estaba a punto de caerse pero se sostuvo al instante por reflejo, pero quedando boca arriba sostenido por sus piernas y manos de la rama donde estaba sentado. ShiWon y HanGeng escucharon unos ruidos y voltearon a ver que ocurría viendo como un árbol se movía pero no logrando ver nada.

- ¿Qué será?... se nota que es algo grande – dijo ShiWon tratando de enfocar su vista mejor para ver que estaba en el árbol y lo movía de esa manera  
- De seguro es un animal – contestó HanGeng haciendo que HeeChul escuchara todo y frunciendo su entrecejo al momento mientras trataba de no caerse  
- ¿Pero que animal mueve así un árbol?  
- No se… tal vez algún chango o algo así…  
- ¿En la ciudad?  
- Bueno, solo fue una sugerencia, ya no le prestes atención a pequeñeces… mejor vámonos de una vez que se nos hará tarde y la película puede comenzar

Sin más los dos chicos salieron de la casa, una vez afuera ShiWon trató de ver que era lo que estaba en el árbol pero luego pensó que realmente era una pérdida de tiempo; subieron al coche del más alto y se fueron rumbo al cine, HeeChul al momento de ver, o más bien escuchar que se iba el auto respiró un poco más tranquilo; ahora tenía un gran problema, ¿cómo se suponía iba a bajar del árbol?, trató de irse resbalando poco a poco de la rama hasta alcanzar de nuevo el tronco grueso, pero eso era muy difícil por lo que trató de enderezarse lográndolo con mucho esfuerzo, una vez que estuvo como al principio trató de tomar el mismo camino por el cual había subido, comenzando a descender sin mayor problema, sin duda ya era un experto escalador de árboles, pero como a la mitad del camino una de las ramas se rompió haciendo que comenzar a caer sin poderse sostener de ningún lado, creyó que hasta ahí había habido HeeChul en el mundo pero alguien en las alturas lo quería ya que había puesto en su camino a un señor el cual le había caído totalmente encima.

- ¿Pero que…? – dijo el hombre al sentir que algo le caía encima  
- ¡¡Me salvé… me salvé!! – gritaba HeeChul como loco al haber caído sobre blandito  
- Mocoso del demonio, quítate de encima mío, pesas mucho  
- ¿QUE? – dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie al momento - ¿cómo que peso mucho?... si mi figura es excelente  
- ¿Qué diablos hacías arriba del árbol?... ¿eres un ladrón? – dijo el hombre levantándose  
- Pero que… o sea… ¿tengo cara de ser un ladrón?  
- Más bien tienes cara de niña… ¿seguro que no eres una? – eso si que había sido una enorme ofensa  
- Mire señor de quinta… soy hombre y muy hombre – dijo haciendo un además que contradecía lo que estaba diciendo – y si no fuera porque tengo prisa y tengo que impedir que cierto chino me quite lo que es mío me quedaba a demostrarlo – HeeChul se dio la vuelta enfadado, confundirlo con una chica, ¿cuándo se había visto semejante confusión? sin más se subió a su coche y se fue rumbo al cine donde se había enterado irían los otros dos; el señor se sacudía la ropa mientras veía como se iba la chica que decía ser chico  
- En verdad que esta juventud de ahora esta demente… cambiarse el sexo ahora es de lo más común – y siguió su camino viendo en cada árbol en el que pasaba que no cayera otro loco como ese… o esa

HeeChul llegó a los cines, había muchos en la ciudad pero supuso que irían al de la zona ya que la mayoría del colegio iban a ese; se bajó y comenzó a buscar por si los veía, se estaba desesperando ya que no los encontraba, a lo mejor se habían ido a otro cine, cuando estaba a punto de irse logró ver HanGeng en la taquilla e inmediatamente localizó a ShiWon; se acercó un poco a ellos poniéndose unos lentes de sol enormes y ocultándose tras unas macetas, cuando vio que compraban los boletos y se iban hacia la dulcería aprovecho para acercarse a la taquilla.

- Buenas tardes señorita, un boleto para la función que compraron esos dos chicos que van ahí – la muchacha miró hacia donde le indicaba el pelirrojo, luego volteó a la pantalla de la computadora y volvió a mirar a HeeChul  
- Lo siento joven, ya se terminaron los boletos para esa película  
- No me puede hacer eso señorita, ¡¡necesito entrar a esa función!!  
- Pero joven, ya no hay boletos ¿qué puedo hacer?  
- ¡¡CONSEGUIRME UN MALDITO BOLETO!!  
- Oiga no me grite, le dije que se terminaron y se terminaron – HeeChul tomó las manos de la chica y puso su mejor cara de dramatismo  
- Dígame, ¿usted esta enamorada?  
- ¿Yo?... ¿qué cosas pregunta?  
- Solo contésteme por favor…  
- Bueno si, me gusta alguien… pero él no me hace caso  
- Entonces debe de entenderme, en esa función estará la persona que amo, y también la que me quiere quitar su amor, es importante que yo entre a ver esa película… - la chica miró la cara preocupada del pelirrojo, parecía que decía la verdad y lo que acababa de contarle removió su corazón, soltando un suspiro es que accedió  
- De acuerdo, le ayudare a entrar… déjeme ver que puedo hacer  
- Muchas gracias señorita, será premiada con mucho amor en un futuro – la chica comenzó a reír sonrojada mientras que HeeChul reía internamente, sus actuaciones siempre fueron excelentes

Tenía 10 minutos de estar asomado como si estuviera en barco en plena zozobra, la oscuridad del lugar no le permitía ver casi nada, aunque ya los había identificado, por suerte estaban sentados casi hasta la parte trasera, cosa que molestó mucho al pelirrojo porque era un hecho que quien va al cine hasta atrás no es propiamente a ver la película.

- Oye amigo… tengo que comenzar a rodar la película ¿qué tal si te quitas para que la proyección se vea? – dijo el chico que hacía andar el proyector; la chica de taquilla había ayudado a HeeChul a entrar a la función pero el único lugar donde lo pudo meter fue a la cabina de proyección, donde llevaba todo el tiempo asomado en el hueco donde estaba el proyector  
- No puedo… si la película comienza ellos quien sabe que comenzaran a hacer…  
- ¿Ellos?... mira amigo no se que problema tengas, pero tiene que comenzar la película o me regañaran  
- ¿Pero me prometes que no habrá partes románticas donde se pueda incitar a que las parejas se besen?  
- ¿Acaso no sabes de que trata I'm a cyborg, but that's OK?  
- No  
- Créeme que si los habrá amigo y muchas…  
- Entonces no la pondrás…  
- Mira no se como es que te dejaron entrar aquí, pero más te vale que te quites o haré que te saquen – el pelirrojo hizo un puchero y sin quedarle más remedio se hizo a un lado dejando que la película comenzara

Iban los primeros 20 minutos de la película y todo el tiempo trataba de asomarse para ver que estaban haciendo los otros dos, pero cada vez que los enfocaba veía que estaban muy tranquilos, pensó que a lo mejor estaba exagerando al creer que pasaría algo a lo largo de la función pero sus ideas fueron borradas al instante cuando notó como HanGeng agarraba la mano de ShiWon, en ese momento HeeChul quiso brincar desde donde estaba para detener esa acción pero obviamente eso iba a estar difícil, así que giro su vista hacia la cabina y divisó al chico comiendo unas rosetas de maíz; en ese momento se acercó a él y se las arrebato acercándose de nuevo al hueco que estaba en la pared.

- ¡¡Oyeeee!!... eso es mío…  
- Calla, a la salida te compro otras y más grandes, tengo que impedir un acto repulsivo…

Sin más el pelirrojo comenzó a aventar las rosetas en dirección a los otros dos chicos, pero ninguna caía sobre ellos, toda la gente a su alrededor volteaba a ver a todos lados para ver quien era el chistoso que estaba molestando, pero no vieron a nadie, al parecer toda la parte trasera del cine estaba siendo atacada menos los dos que realmente deberían. Llegó un momento en el cual a HeeChul se le terminaron las municiones y en ningún momento había dado en el blanco, pensó en arrojar unos cuantos estuches de cintas, pero el chico del proyector lo impidió rotundamente.

La película por fin terminó y la mayoría de la gente iba molesta por haber sido molestada a lo largo de la película, además que de la cabina venían ruidos muy extraños; ShiWon y HanGeng por otro lado venían muy contentos, la película les había gustado mucho y la habían pasado muy bien. HeeChul fue botado prácticamente por el chico diciéndole que no regresara que era una gran molestia además de estar loco; importándole muy poco salió del cine viendo hacia donde iban los que salían de esa función.

Pudo ver como los dos chicos se iban hacia donde estaba el auto de ShiWon, eso significaba que ya se iban de ese lugar y podía perderlos de vista en cualquier momento; rápidamente se fue a su auto que casualmente estaba cerca de donde lo tenían estacionado los otros, se subió y comenzó a seguirlos a una distancia prudente.

Tocó más adelante un alto en el semáforo permitiéndole al pelirrojo emparejarse solo un poco, lo bueno que había un carro de por medio que tapaba su presencia ante los otros dos; vio que iban hablando de algo, pero llevaban los vidrios arriba, cosa que realmente no importaba mucho ya que de todas formas no iba a escuchar nada, de pronto notó como HanGeng se agachaba hacia un lado y desaparecía de su vista ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO ESE CHINO COCHINO? si era lo que pensaba, juraba que no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida sobre la tierra, y que lo primero que haría al tenerlo enfrente era coserle la boca con aguja e hilo y luego soldarla para que en su vida volviera a hacer algo como eso.

Trató de ver la expresión que tenía ShiWon en ese momento, pero el hombre que conducía el carro que estaba en medio de los de él y ShiWon no dejaba ver nada, por eso comenzó a pitar para tratar de llamrar la atención del hombre, cosa que resultó porque al momento este volteó a verlo; con unos ademanes HeeChul le decía que se quitara de su vista pero el hombre mal interpretó todo creyendo que le estaba echando pleito por lo que se bajó enfadado de su auto y se acercó a la ventanilla del pelirrojo.

- ¿Con que muy gallito no?... a ver ¿qué problema tienes conmigo afeminado?  
- ¿Afeminado?... con usted es la segunda persona que me dice así ¿que no esta viendo que soy hombre? – dijo totalmente indignado  
- Pues si eres muy hombre baja del coche y arreglemos esto como hombres…  
- Mire señor, yo no quiero pelear con usted, solo quería que se quitara tantito para que me dejara ver como los… - pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que había notado como el coche de ShiWon arrancaba, sin decir nada se arrancó él también, no podían perdérsele y menos ahora que tenía en su cabeza unas cuantas ideas que tenía que comprobar si eran ciertas o no; el hombre vio como el coche arrancaba dejándolo parado como si nada  
- ¡¡Claro… huye cobarde!!... me tuviste miedo y por eso huiste… – dijo muy prepotentemente - …aish aunque en verdad estaba lindo – dijo por fin subiéndose a su auto y arrancando de igual forma

Los siguió por largo rato, la verdad es que no sabía a donde se dirigían, el camino que tomaban no lo conocía muy bien y ya estaba de noche, pero así fuera al fin del mundo él los seguiría, no permitiría que HanGeng se propasara con SU ShiWon. Por fin vio como se estacionaban en el que parecía un antro mala muerte, nunca creyó que ShiWon frecuentara esos lugares, pero siendo amigo de DongHae todo se podía creer. Él también se bajó de su auto y comenzó a seguir a la pareja, vio como entraron y decidió hacerlo también pero el de la entrada se lo prohibió.

- No se admiten mujeres en este lugar – cero y van tres pensó HeeChul, juraba que si alguien le volvía decir chica andaría por la calle desnudo para demostrar que era hombre  
- No… soy… chica… SOY HOMBREEEEE – el de la puerta se le quedo viendo aunque no se convencía mucho de eso, así que quitado de la pena y de forma rápida tocó la entrepierna del pelirrojo sintiendo al momento que en efecto era un hombre  
- ¡¡MALDITO DEPRABADO!! – HeeChul abofeteó al chico que había osado tocarlo  
- Pues veo, más bien siento que eres hombre, pero pegas como chica… pero eso en verdad no me interesa… puedes pasar – dijo abriéndole paso al pelirrojo que entró ignorando por completo al desgraciado ese y muy enfadado

Cuando estuvo adentró se dio cuenta que ese era un antro gay, nunca había ido a uno, aunque en cierta forma él lo era eso no significaba que frecuentara esos lugares. Se acercó a la barra para ver si desde ahí podía divisar a los otros dos, pero cuando llegó y antes de que pudiera decir algo un muchacho se acercó a él.

- Hola guapo… en verdad que estas muy bonito… ¿quieres que nos escapemos por ahí y hagamos cositas?  
- En efecto estoy guapo y lindo y no… no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado…  
- Eres rudo, eso me agrada, ándale aunque sea un ratito... al menos atiéndeme porque mira con solo verte como me pusiste…  
- Mira aléjate de mi, no estoy de humor así que no me colmes la paciencia…  
- Veo que buscas algo… ¿acaso tu novio te dejo por otro? – el pelirrojo volteó a ver al chico, en cierta forma si era eso, pero no precisamente así  
- Mas bien ese otro no me deja estar cerca del que quiero que sea mi novio…  
- Eso explica muchas cosas… pero pues te recomiendo darle celos y yo estoy disponible para eso… - HeeChul miró fijo al otro chico, aunque la idea igual la podría agarrar para un futuro si era necesario, eso no era lo que quería ya que no deseaba que ShiWon lo viera y menos ahí, él solamente quería hablar con el calmadamente  
- No me parece buena idea, simplemente quiero evitar que estén juntos…  
- Bueno, como gustes… ¿y se puede saber quienes son? – el pelirrojo buscó con la mirada por todo el lugar hasta que los vio en la pista bailando, igual como en la fiesta de bienvenida estaban ellos dos  
- Esos de ahí…  
- ¿Cuál es el que te gusta a ti?  
- El más alto…  
- Pues esta muy bien el chico, ahora te comprendo, aunque el otro no esta de mal ver…  
- Mira si me quieres ayudar porque no vas y sacas a bailar al otro, así se mantiene alejado de Mi hombre…  
- Ganas no me faltan, pero no creo que sea necesario, se nota a leguas que tú galán no esta interesado en el otro chico  
- ¿Cómo sabes?  
- Digamos que es intuición, su mirada no refleja amor al estar bailando con él y aunque pareciera que es una tontería, el brillo de su mirada no está, eso quiere decir que solamente esta ahí como si fuera muñeco de papel…  
- ¿De veras lo crees? – preguntó muy emocionado HeeChul  
- Definitivamente… ¿por qué no me cuentas que pasó? A lo mejor pueda entender mejor el asunto… - HeeChul comenzó a platicarle al chico todo lo que había pasado desde el principio, estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que los otros dos se iban del lugar  
- ¡¡Se van!!...  
- Pues lo que me contaste explica mucho de tu forma de actuar en este momento, pero te recomiendo que seas directo y hables con él, digo si dices que siempre ha estado interesado en ti entonces no habrá problema…  
- Eso me dicen mis amigos y creo que eso es lo que haré… bueno me voy y muchas gracias… emmm… ¿cómo te llamas?  
- An… solamente dime An… y si algún día decides regresar serás bienvenido…  
- Muchas gracias An… en verdad que fuiste un gran apoyo, aunque al principio te quería acostar conmigo…  
- Y todavía quiero, pero respeto cuando del corazón se trata, pero si algún día te decides ya sabes donde encontrarme…  
- Emmm… lo tomaré en cuenta, bueno me voy... adiós…

Salió del lugar no sin antes darle otra bofetada al de la entrada cuando le tocó el trasero, en verdad que era un mano larga, subió a su coche y comenzó de nueva cuenta a seguir a los otos dos; se dio cuenta que regresaban a la casa de ShiWon, vio como se bajaban y se quedaban hablando en la puerta, quiso bajarse pero desde donde estaba y gracias al silencio de la noche pudo escuchar todo lo que hablaban sin necesidad de acercarse mucho.

- Creo que deberías calmarte…  
- No puedo, no dejo de pensar en eso…  
- Mira hoy pasamos un día genial, olvida todo lo demás y disfruta estos momentos que tenemos juntos… ya olvídalo…  
- No creas que es tan fácil, yo realmente lo amo, pero como se lo dije a él, no pienso ser uno más en su lista… yo lo quiero en serio y no soportaría que me usara y luego me desechara, sería muy duro para mí…  
- Entonces olvídalo…  
- Fuera tan fácil, sinceramente esto es mucho más complicado que la vida misma… - HeeChul comenzó a llorar, de nueva cuenta volvía a escuchar de su viva voz lo que pensaba de él y eso le dolía en el alma, por lo visto esa idea la tenía muy marcada en la cabeza

Ya no soportaba escuchar una cosa más, por ahora no era el momento de hablar con él, sinceramente veía muy lejano ese momento, tenía que aclararle que no era cierto eso que decía y pensaba, pero anímicamente estaba destrozado y si no podía ni con su propia defensa menos se lo podría demostrar al otro; sin más subió el vidrio de su coche y arrancó velozmente llamando la atención de los otros dos pero no pudieron notar de quien se trataba, al menos uno de ellos no lo hizo.

Todo el resto del fin de semana estuvo en su casa metido sin querer salir, de nuevo la depresión había regresado a él y lo que menos quería era ver gente. Cuando llegó el Lunes las primeras clases la pasó como autista hasta que llegó el receso, fue a la cafetería y vio que KiBum estaba solo, tal vez hablar de nuevo con el amigo de ShiWon lo ayudaría a saber la verdad, y si no era así, al menos podría ver la forma de poder tener valor para poder defenderse y hacer ver que lo que el alto decía no era cierto.

**EeTeuk**

_Referencia – Capítulo: ENDLESS MOMENT_

Sacaba del armario mil prendas, agarraba una y se ponía frente al espejo arrojándola después cuando no le parecía, después cuando se dio cuenta que ya había sacado toda la ropa volvía a agarrar de la misma que ya había pasado, pareciéndole mejor en ese momento que la vez anterior.

- ¿Qué te parece?... ¿no me veo muy viejo con esta camisa? – preguntó EeTeuk no recibiendo respuesta alguna, por lo cual volteó a ver a su amigo – HeeChul te estoy hablando – el mencionado salió de sus pensamientos prestando por fin atención  
- ¿Qué?... ¿me decías algo?  
- Si… que si con esta camisa me veo muy viejo o no  
- Te queda bien, no te puedes ver viejo porque usas pura ropa de joven, con lo ridículo que eres para vestirte…  
- Mira quien lo dice… el maniquí andante del colegio  
- Pues creo que te esta sangrando la boca, porque si yo soy así, tu dices "quítate que ahí te voy" – EeTeuk comenzó a reír con ganas, el otro solo sonrió un momento para poner de nuevo su semblante angustiado  
- Pero ya quita esa cara… ya lo hablamos en la mañana, tienes todas las de ganar, ShiWon siempre ha estado interesado en ti y si tu ahora te sientes atraído hacia él, pues no le veo el problema… además recuerda lo que te dijo KangIn  
- Pues si, pero no se ni como me siento, me dio mucho coraje como le prestaba toda la atención a ese chino traicionero  
- No es su culpa, él ni en cuenta de que tu estas "posiblemente" interesado en él, además ¿quién dice que realmente él esta interesado en ShiWon?  
- Se le notó enseguida…  
- Si tú lo dices pues te creeré, pero sigo pensando que exageras…  
- Bueno ya olvídalo, trataré de poner mi mente en orden, además hay varias cosas que me agobian  
- ¿Si?... ¿cómo cuales?  
- Aish pues cosas, no seas insistente…  
- Uy que carácter… de acuerdo no te preguntaré más  
- Me parece muy bien… ahora me voy, tengo tareas que hacer… muchas gracias por invitarme a comer – dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie  
- Ya sabes cuando gustes esta es tu casa… por cierto, ¿crees que esta corbata se vería bien con esta camisa? – dijo mostrando las dos prendas  
- Con una fregada… que si, en verdad que me das mucha flojera, salir en Lunes…  
- No tiene nada de malo, además voy con mi amorcito corazón y si es con él no importa que día de la semana sea…  
- Que cursi eres…  
- Tú eres un amargado… pero ya te veré…  
- Mejor cállate, ya me voy…  
- Si, ya lo dijiste…  
- Eres odioso  
- No más que tú – los dos amigos se quedaron viendo y luego soltaron unas risas  
- Que te diviertas y por favor omite contarme luego detalles…  
- De acuerdo… no lo haré

Por fin HeeChul se fue dejando a su amigo solo en su recámara viendo una vez más que se iba a poner para su cita con KangIn, ese día cumplían cuatro meses de novios y pareciera que llevaban toda una vida, por eso era importante para él verse absolutamente bien; después de una hora por fin eligió lo que se pondría decidiéndose por lo primero que se había probado.

A las ocho en punto KangIn llegó por su novio, este todo emocionado se subió al auto del otro, apenas se metió se lanzó a sus brazos robándole un fogoso beso de esos que quitan el aliento totalmente; al principio a KangIn le daba mucha pena esos momentos apasionados que demostraba EeTeuk en público, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba, solo disfrutaba el estar en compañía de él en todo momento.

Decidieron irse a cenar, esta ocasión habían reservado un restaurante por demás lujoso, a veces les gustaba las excentricidades y hacían y veían las cosas como si se tratara de lo más importante del mundo, generalmente esas cosas las hacían unos novios o parejas cuando llevaban más tiempo, pero para ellos cada segundo juntos era el mejor regalo que podían tener.

Entraron al restaurante y los llevaron a la mesa que les habían reservado, vieron las cartas y después de unos minutos pidieron sus bebidas y comidas; después de que el mesero tomó la orden por fin se quedaron solos para poder comenzar a disfrutar de su gran velada.

- ¿Sabias que eres el chico más guapo del mundo?  
- No, no lo sabía… ¿quién dice eso?  
- Pues yo… no necesitas que nadie más te lo diga  
- Yo creía que para ser el más guapo del mundo tendría que tener muchos seguidores…  
- Pues para mi lo eres… y más te vale que no haya ni un solo ser en este mundo que quiera ser tu seguidor porque voy y le arranco los pelos – dijo EeTeuk frunciendo un poco el entrecejo  
- Jajaja no creo que suceda lindo, pero si llega a pasar más vale que le ponga en sobre aviso si no quiere quedarse calvo… o calva…  
- Pues si es una mujer le irá muy mal y tu eres un coqueto de lo peor…  
- No más que tú y eso lo sabes muy bien…  
- Bueno ya… no vinimos a discutir, sino a celebrar que estamos juntos…  
- Ok, oye hablando de otras cosas, ¿si se tranquilizó un poco HeeChul?  
- La verdad yo lo veo igual, no quiere admitirse a él mismo que se enamoró de ShiWon , aunque insisto que no tiene nada que temer, es casi un hecho que si le dice algo a él, este rápidamente acepta, todo el tiempo desde que lo conoce a estado interesadísimo en nuestro amigo  
- Es normal que este así, ahorita no esta analizando tanto el hecho si a él le gusta o no, sino que no soporta la idea que su amigo chino se interese en ShiWon… los celos son terribles – EeTeuk iba a contestar, pero la voz de una chica llamando a su novio lo detuvo  
- ¿KangIn? – el mencionado volteó rápidamente al reconocer la voz, se puso de pie inmediatamente  
- ¿YeongHee?... cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado? – dijo abrazando a la mencionada muy afectuosamente y siendo correspondido de igual forma  
- Excelentemente bien y ahora más feliz por verte, un año no es poca cosa…  
- Lo se… pero mira nada más como has cambiado, adelgazaste ¿cierto?  
- Así es... me costo mucho trabajo pero lo conseguí, debí hacer aceptado esa apuesta que me hiciste  
- Que bueno que no aceptaste jajajaja  
- Tu te ves muy bien, tu cara se ve muy iluminada y radiante – dijo la chica poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla – ya no me gustaba verte con esa carita de tristeza  
- Ejem… - carraspeó EeTeuk que era totalmente ignorado, la verdad es que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la chica esa; KangIn volteó enseguida a verlo, pero regresó su atención a ella  
- Mira YeongHee, te presento a EeTeuk… - este espero a que KangIn terminara su frase pero no lo hizo, por tal motivo se levantó extendiendo su mano y terminándola él  
- EeTeuk a tus órdenes, soy el novio de KangIn…

La chica al escuchar esto abrió los ojos a más no poder, enseguida volteó a ver a su amigo el cual estaba un poco sonrojado, ella extendió su mano y la estrechó con la de EeTeuk sonriéndole en señal de cortesía, cuando se soltaron KangIn pudo ver la expresión que tenía su novio, estaba enfadado y eso se le notaba a mil kilómetros de distancia iba a sugerir discretamente a su amiga que se verían en otra ocasión pero ella le ganó la palabra.

- ¡Wow!... no creí que te gustaran los chicos KangIn  
- Pues… ya ves que si…  
- Ya decía yo porque a veces eras medio arisco con las mujeres, dímelo a mi que hasta para que me tomaras de la mano me costaba mucho trabajo…  
- ¿Tomarse de la mano? – preguntó en voz alta EeTeuk  
- Si… lo que pasa es que…  
- Yo soy su ex novia – interrumpió la chica viendo al que había preguntado y notando en su expresión los celos que lo invadían  
- ¿En serio?... mira de que cosas se entera uno – contestó viendo a KangIn  
- Si, de hecho fui su primera novia, no es que haya tenido varias, pero de que yo fui la primer relación que tuvo es un hecho  
- Me imagino que la pasaban fenomenal – dijo con infundado coraje aunque trataba de que no se le notara, tenía unas enormes ganas de írsele encima a la tipa esa y eso lo notó KangIn  
- EeTeuk… mira no… - pero fue interrumpido una vez más  
- Pues si, en cierta forma si… pero no te creas, nunca nos dimos un beso ni nada de eso, estábamos muy chicos, éramos los típicos novios de manita sudada… aunque ahora comprendo porque nunca quiso besarme… - comentó la chica con una sonrisa  
- Me imagino, pero te garantizo que ya no es así, al contrario es súper fogoso – dijo con orgullo, esa chica no iba a hacerlo sentir mal si ese era su objetivo al decir todo eso  
- No lo dudo, siempre le vi potencial para ser buen amante, me da gusto que haya encontrado con quien poder liberar todo eso ¿y cuanto llevan de novios?  
- Hoy cumplimos cuatro meses por eso estamos aquí celebrando…  
- Aaahhh entonces estoy interrumpiendo una cita romántica… siendo así me retiro y los dejo solos, pero eso si… - dijo mirando a KangIn que ya no había dicho nada desde que los otros dos comenzaron a hablar de él - …nos tenemos que ver de nuevo, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar  
- S… si… claro…  
- Bueno mucho gusto EeTeuk, más te vale tratar bien a este malandro sino conocerás mi furia jajajaja… nos vemos KangIn y estamos en contacto, sigo teniendo el mimso número telefónico… adióssss…

La chica se fue de ahí dejando a los otros dos solos, EeTeuk se sentó de sopetón en la silla tomando la servilleta de tela que estaba sobre su plato y apretándola un poco; KangIn se sentó bufando un poco, ya sabía la escenita que se le venía encima, por tal motivo decidió comenzar a hablar él.

- Mira EeTeuk… en el sentido amoroso esa chica no fue nada para mí… la quiero mucho como amiga pero nada más  
- Y ¿te estoy preguntando algo acaso?  
- No, pero te conozco muy bien y se que comenzaras a decir un montón de cosas…  
- Pues me conoces muy bien… esa tipa me cayó en la punta del hígado, mira que venir a sorrajarme en la cara todo eso… ¿y tu porque no me habías hablado de ella?  
- Porque no le vi el caso, te digo que no fue nada para mí en ese sentido…  
- Pues ella se veía muy contenta diciéndolo… - EeTeuk se recargó sobre la mesa sosteniendo su rostro en su manos y apoyando sus codos sobre esta, luego de unos segundos volvió a mirar a su novio - …no quiero que la vuelvas a ver  
- ¿Qué estas diciendo?  
- Eso que escuchaste, no quiero que la vuelvas a ver  
- Es mi amiga, no tiene nada de malo que la vea alguna vez…  
- Pues bien… - se levantó de la silla - …si la prefieres a ella que a mí, no hay ningún problema nada más no me vuelvas a buscar – dijo comenzando a irse pero KangIn lo detuvo  
- Oye ¿qué te pasa?... Teukkie ahora estoy contigo, ya te dije que ella no significa ni significó nada para mi, por favor contrólate  
- ¡¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CONTROLE!! – contestó el otro gritando y llamando la atención de las demás personas del lugar; KangIn jaló a su novio y lo volvió a sentar en su lugar  
- Mira la escena que estas haciendo por una tontería sin importancia… no vamos a arruinar nuestro día solo por algo así ¿o no? – EeTeuk lo pensó un momento, en verdad estaba muy enfadado pero el otro tenía razón  
- Bien, entonces cenemos y me llevas de nuevo a mi casa  
- Pero…  
- Mira ya nos trajeron la cena – dijo al momento que el mesero traía lo ordenado

Cenaron en total silencio, esto más que cita ahora parecía centro militarizado donde no podías hacer ni un solo ruido; KangIn intentaba decir algo a cada rato, pero el otro hacía como que hablaba por celular o sino llamaba a algún mesero, el caso era que no le quería prestar atención.

Cuando terminaron KangIn pagó la cena, ya que EeTeuk se salió del restaurante pidiendo al valet parking el auto del otro, ya quería terminar con todo eso de una buena vez. Cuando KangIn salió vio como EeTeuk ya estaba dentro del coche cruzado de brazos, dando un resoplido es que subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó con dirección a la casa del otro.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar KangIn ya no soportaba eso, su novio se comportaba como una colegiala celosa y eso en verdad que le molestaba, así que girando en una calle es que tomó otra dirección.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?... yo quiero irme a mi casa  
- No vas a ningún lado hasta que no me escuches – llegaron al departamento de KangIn o más bien al edificio ya que ninguno de los dos bajó del auto; EeTeuk de nueva cuenta se cruzó de brazos, no quería escuchar al otro  
- Más te vale que me lleves en este momento a mi casa o no respondo…  
- ¿Y que vas a hacer… golpearme?  
- Pues si tanto lo deseas eso haré ya que es lo que te mereces – KangIn jaló a su novio y volteando su rostro para tenerlo de frente es que comenzó a besarlo, al principio EeTeuk se resistió pero rápidamente se entregó a ese beso, después se separaron lentamente viéndose a los ojos  
- Esto es lo que realmente deseo – dijo KangIn mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novio  
- ¿Por qué no me habías contado de ella?  
- Ya te lo dije precioso, ella solo es una amiga, cierto que fue mi novia pero como ella misma lo dijo, solo era de nombre porque en actos no tuvimos nada… yo solo te podría amar a ti y a nadie más… - EeTeuk lo pensó un momento, él sabía que lo que decía era cierto y ya estaba convencido de eso, pero los celos lo cegaron y por ese motivo reaccionó así; abrazó a su novio muy fuerte ahora se sentía muy arrepentido  
- Lo siento… es que no puedo soportar que nadie este cerca de ti, yo te amo y no quiero perderte…  
- Pero no me perderás tontito, en verdad que alucinas muy fuerte mi amor, ya no veas tanta televisión…  
- Perdóname  
- Claro que si, sabes que siempre te perdonaré… yo también te amo… - se siguieron abrazando por largo tiempo hasta que KangIn se separó un poco - …¿quieres subir a mi departamento? – el otro estaba sorprendidísimo, generalmente su novio nunca iniciaba ninguna incitación  
- Me voy a enojar mas seguido contigo…  
- Tonto, es que te quiero demostrar que solo a ti te amo y a nadie más…  
- Esas palabra me gustan y mucho…

Los dos chicos se bajaron por fin del auto y subieron al departamento de KangIn, esa era una ventaja de vivir solo, la privacidad era absoluta y podían terminar de disfrutar a gusto de su cita. Cuando entraron al departamento ya venían besándose, de hecho la puerta fue azotada porque ni siquiera veían por donde venían, lo importante para ellos en ese momento era devorar al otro sin importarles nada a su alrededor.

Llegaron a la recámara a medio vestir ya que en el transcurso del recorrido se fueron quitando al ropa dejándola botada por todos lados, al toparse con la cama KangIn dejó de besar a su novio y lo aventó prácticamente a ella dejando un poco sorprendido al otro.

- Te portaste muy mal esta noche… y te tengo que castigar  
- ¿Va a dolerme?  
- Hasta el alma misma – dijo KangIn comenzando a subirse a gatas sobre la cama  
- Entonces recibiré mi castigo con muchas ansias…

La gente se llevaba una imagen errónea de KangIn, al principio aparentaba ser callado pero de eso no tenía nada, aparentaba guardar siempre la compostura y eso era un error aún mayor; pero cuando se trataba de hacer el amor, era el mejor amante que alguien pudiera tener, era a veces un poco rudo pero nunca lastimaba a su novio, la verdad es que le gustaba de esa forma y siendo sincero debía admitir que él lo había enseñado a ser así.

EeTeuk recibió a su novio sobre él de manera desesperada, quería seguir comiendo de esa boca que lo alimentaba como a nada más en este mundo y su deseo no tardo en realizarse ya que los labios de su amigo atacaron los suyos instantáneamente, sus lenguas se juntaban para poder saborear a la otra mientras que de vez en cuando sus dientes también jugaban un papel importante en dicha contienda.

Como siempre, comenzaron con sus caricias que parecían desesperadas, se tocaban por todas partes erizando la piel de la zona por donde las manos del otro pasaban, sus uñas se enterraban un poco en la espalda del otro haciendo con esto un juego algo masoquista pero que a los dos excitaba de sobre manera; con su lengua KangIn recorría todo el torso de su novio hasta llegar a su ombligo donde besaba fervientemente comenzando su descenso a la zona donde más disfrutaba.

A los dos les gustaba usar juguetes de vez en cuando y esta no iba a ser la excepción, estirándose un poco KangIn alcanzó uno de sus cajones donde guardaba algunas cosas que habían comprado entre los dos para estos momentos, sacando en esta ocasión un antifaz, un instrumento que más que sexual hacia del momento muy sensual.

- Ese aún no lo usamos – dijo EeTeuk  
- Entonces este es el momento ideal para probarlo  
- Aunque realmente no se me hace así muy… erótico  
- Tengo unas cuantas ideas con el - KangIn puso el antifaz sobre los ojos de su novio tapándole toda visión – esta vez usaremos la imaginación… ¿qué parecería si de pronto alguien te secuestra y de repente te desnuda tapándote los ojos y comenzara a jugar con tu cuerpo?  
- Eso suena terrible...  
- Pues veamos que tan terrible será…

De nueva cuenta las manos de KangIn comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo del otro haciendo que este comenzara a apretar un poco las sábanas que tenía debajo de su cuerpo desnudo; no podía ver nada pero las sensaciones eran fascinantes y más lo fue cuando sintió como unos labios depositaban sutiles besos sobre su miembro y como casi al instante este era humedecido por una lengua traviesa que la recorría de arriba para abajo, de pronto sintió que su virilidad era aprisionada de manera deliciosa mientras una mano exploraba un poco más abajo; gemidos comenzaron a salir de su garganta, a tientas pudo localizar la cabeza de "su atacante" y comenzó a ayudarle con los movimientos que hacía provocando en unos minutos que toda su excitación se derramara provocándole un orgasmo que dejó todo su cuerpo tembloroso. EeTeuk estaba punto de quitarse el antifaz, pero sintió como unas manos lo impedían.

De pronto el cuerpo del otro se puso sobre el de él y comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello haciendo succiones que sabía al otro día dejarían marca, sin embargo eso no le importó ya que disfrutaba de esas sensaciones al por mayor; sus brazos fueron puestos en alto mientras eran sostenidos por las de su atacante mientras unos dedos los recorrían lentamente, inmediatamente sintió como sus piernas eran separadas y puestas alrededor de la cintura del otro, por reacción inmediata aprisionó esa cintura dejando muy pegado el miembro de su novio a su trasero y como este buscaba la unión que les haría sentir a ambos el paraíso mismo.

Cuando por fin esa virilidad encontró el lugar indicado se introdujo en el lentamente haciendo que un par de gemidos escaparan de las gargantas de los ocupantes de esa cama que era testigo como muchas otras veces, de un encuentro que para ellos era la mejor experiencia vivida hasta el momento; los movimientos fueron haciéndose cada vez más veloces haciendo crujir los resortes del colchón que sostenía esos cuerpos que se entregaban todo el amor que podían; un gemido sonoro en conjunto bastó para indicar que ese acto había llegado a su final, pero como siempre significaba que habían llegado al momento cumbre de su placer.

EeTeuk se quitó por fin el antifaz revelando el rostro sudado y feliz de KangIn frente a su rostro, no necesitaron palabras para decirse que todo había sido maravilloso y que solo esperaban unos momentos para recobrar fuerzas y comenzar una nueva ronda de entrega y amor incondicional, aunque tenían colegio al otro día eso les importó muy poco, un día que no fueran no iba a pasarles nada, además tenían en mente desvelarse y obviamente iban a estar muy agotados a la mañana siguiente.

**ChangMin**

_Referencia – Capítulo: SO I…_

ChangMin llegó a su casa, apenas iba pasando por el umbral de esta y parecía zoombie acabado de levantarse de la tumba, no dejaba ni un segundo de tocarse los labios, realmente esa sensación que tuvo hace apenas unos minutos cuando los labios de Jae tocaron los suyos lo habían elevado a las nubes, no podía dejar de sonreír como tonto y lo más extraño, se le había quitado por completo el hambre. Subió a su habitación y se puso enfrente a la computadora, no sabía el porque pero ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de ver uno de esos videos que tenía escondidos en su máquina, después de un largo rato viendo videos es que decidió que era hora de dormir, se sentía emocionado de pronto, aunque rápidamente a la mente le vino la imagen de YunHo, para que engañarse, Jae estaba enamorado de él y fuese como fuese nunca se fijaría en él, ya era mucho que el cielo le hubiera regalado al menos la posibilidad de sentir sus labios sobre los de él.

Su hambre regresó de momento, había estado tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que por poco y se lo cree, pero lamentablemente la realidad es muy cruel muchas veces y nos hace darnos cuenta que ella es la que existe y no las fantasías; soltando un bufido es que decidió ir a cenar algo, no lo podía evitar, la comida siempre sería su fiel amiga. Después de cenar sustanciosamente como su cuerpo lo pedía, se fue a dormir, ya mañana sería otro día en el cual al menos podía estar cerca del pelinegro.

Una musiquita se escuchaba a lo lejos, abrió sus ojos como pudo ya que realmente se sentía muy adormilado, comenzó a reconocer esa musiquita como la de su celular, con bastante pereza alzó su mano y rebuscó el aparato en su buró encontrándolo después de tirar unas cuantas cosas de el. Sin ver de quien se trataba contestó el teléfono llevándose una sorpresa.

- Mmmm…  
- _¿ChangMin?_  
- Jae… ¿eres tú? – se despertó al momento, su amigo se escuchaba raro, como hablando muy quedamente  
- _Si… oye necesito hablar contigo…_ – el alto levantó la vista a su reloj  
- Son las seis de la mañana… ¿no puede esperar a la hora que vaya por ti?  
- /iEs que de hecho es sobre eso… ¿podrías venir más temprano por mi?/i – el otro se talló los ojos meditándolo un momento  
- ¿A que hora quieres que pase?  
- _A las siete… te estaré esperando afuera de mi casa_  
- ¿Ocurre algo malo?  
- _Pues… mas o menos pero no te preocupes, solo que necesito tener tiempo antes de entrar al colegio…_ – ChangMin lo pensó un segundo, pero nunca podía negarle nada a su amigo  
- De acuerdo, a las siete estaré ahí…  
- _Perfecto… entonces te veo más tarde… adiós_ – el pelinegro cortó la comunicación dejando algo extrañado al otro, de veras que cada día estaba más loco y él más por seguirle sus locuras

Quiso volver a dormir un rato más pero eso fue imposible, tenía un hambre desorbitante, jamás se había despertado con tanto apetito y eso que si había cenado la noche anterior, de seguro la cocinera ya estaba de pie, así que decidió bajar a ver que se podía robar del refrigerador o con mucha suerte que le prepararan algo, aunque no le gustaba depender de los demás y menos usar a las personas de empleados, esta vez se sentía con mucha pereza.

Como fue, bajó y se encontró a la señora ya arreglando la cocina para que sus jefes cuando bajaran a desayunar tuvieran todo listo, esta vio como ChangMin ya estaba de pie muy temprano, siempre le había caído muy bien ese chico y lo consentía a morir con sus platillos; esa mañana no fue la excepción ya que en cuestión de minutos tuvo enfrente de él una montaña de hot cakes con mucha miel como a él le gustaba. La cocinera vio como este se engullía todo, aunque parecía extraño de notar, había caído en cuenta que ChangMin últimamente comía mucho más.

- Joven, su apetito esta muy fuerte últimamente… eso es bueno  
- Gracias Ji… pero siento que como igual que siempre, lo que pasa es que te ha tocado últimamente servirme cuando hacía un buen tiempo que no lo hacías, pero eso es todo…  
- No lo creo… aunque yo no le sirva llevo muchos años con su familia y se como come, y créame que ahora lo esta haciendo más  
- La edad a lo mejor…  
- Puede ser… o ¿el amor? – en ese momento ChangMin se atragantó con el vaso de jugo que estaba tomando, después de toser un par de veces y ser golpeado suavemente en la espalda por la cocinera es que pudo hablar  
- Que cosas dices Ji… además cuando uno esta enamorado se come menos, no al revés…  
- Eso dicen, pero yo creo que es todo lo contrario… el hambre es un claro indicio de ansiedad y siendo usted tan comelón en lugar de hacerlo menos a crecido – ChangMin la vio expectante, ¿tendría razón?... lo que era un hecho es que si le gustaba alguien, así que posiblemente fuera verdad; el alto ya no dijo nada lo que provocó una sonrisa de la mujer  
- Veo que no me equivoco, que emoción… mi niño esta enamorado… - la cocinera comenzó a palmear sus manos en señal de felicidad, ChangMin solo sonrió de medio lado aunque eso era verdad la realidad es que no era correspondido, así que al momento quito la sonrisa agachando un poco el rostro - ¿qué pasa joven?  
- Nada… es que la persona que me gusta siente algo por otra y pues ese no soy yo…  
- Aahhh… eso es malo, pero ánimo joven usted siempre sonría para que esa persona este feliz de estar a su lado y así se de cuenta de cuanto vale y se enamore de usted  
- Lo haces sonar tan fácil Ji, pero no creo que eso funcione…  
- Vera que sí y ni no es así, es que esa persona no era para usted, recuerde que hay muchos peces en el mar…  
- Pues si, tienes razón me conformo por ahora en estar cerca de esa persona…  
- Usted échele ganas y vera que la recompensa llegará algún día y lo más importante, no deje de comer que yo me esmero mucho preparando cosas ricas para que las disfrute – el último comentario hizo reír a ChangMin, esa mujer siempre le había caído muy bien y la quería como si fuera alguien más de su familia  
- Gracias Ji… - se puso de pie - …estuvo delicioso, ahora me tengo que arreglar que se me hace tarde…  
- Pero si es muy temprano aún…  
- Si, pero tengo que hacer algo antes de llegar al colegio… hasta más tarde Ji y gracias de nuevo…  
- De nada joven, que tenga lindo día…

ChangMin iba subiendo de nuevo a su recámara para cambiarse, ¿de verdad se le notaba mucho cambio por lo que ahora sentía?, tendría que trabajar mucho sobre eso, si alguien se daba cuenta, en especial JaeJoong, estaría en problemas y es lo que menos quería en ese momento, aunque recordó a las hermanas de Jae, estas lo vieron muy extraño el día anterior, a lo mejor habían notado algo en él sobre lo que sentía por su hermano. En ese momento el alto paró en seco abriendo mucho lo ojos, ¿qué tal si Jae quería hablar con él sobre eso¿ ¿qué tal si las hermanas le dijeron algo de lo que ellas parecían habían notado y ahora le preguntaba directamente sobre eso? no no no no… eso no podía pasar, si era eso y el pelinegro le preguntaba no podría mentirle y tendría que confesar todo ¿y si al saber eso ya no quería ser su amigo?. Ahora si que el alto estaba preocupado, ahora más que nunca quería saber el motivo por el cual Jae lo había citado tan temprano y por tal motivo, se apresuró a cambiarse para salir a tiempo para llegar por su amigo.

Como en casi todo lo que hacía ChangMin, llegó a las siete en punto por Jae el cual misteriosamente ya se encontraba fuera de su casa, cosa extraña ya que siempre tenía que esperar a que estuviera listo; el pelinegro al ver llegar el auto de su amigo se acercó apresurado a este y se subió, tenía el semblante algo serio aunque lo disimulaba con una sonrisa; el alto iba a preguntar que ocurría, la curiosidad aunque no era común en él, esta vez lo estaba matando, pero el pelinegro simplemente le dijo que arrancaran y este lo hizo al instante. ChangMin iba rumbo al colegio pero Jae al notarlo le dijo que desviaran un poco aunque no muy lejos del colegio, en todo el camino el pelinegro no dijo palabra alguna y esto fue hasta que este le dijo que se estacionara, una vez que el alto acato la orden es que se giró para saber de una buena vez que ocurría.

- Jae… me estas asustando ¿por qué estas tan misterioso? – el otro solo miraba sus manos sin responder, el alto iba a volver a hacer la pregunta pero el otro por fin habló  
- Casi no pude dormir en la noche… una cosa me tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza…  
- ¿y que cosa es? – preguntó algo temeroso  
- Creo que me he dado cuenta de algo que antes no había notado y con lo que vimos e hicimos ayer por fin pude ver la verdad… - ChangMin trago duro, ¿sería cierto lo que pensó en su casa?  
- ¿De… de que te diste cuenta? – JaeJoong lo vio directamente a los ojos con un poco de vergüenza, ChangMin estaba comenzando a sudar frío si lo que había pensado era cierto, juraba que se pondría a llorar en ese momento; el pelinegro movió los labios como queriendo hablar pero se arrepintió al instante volteando el rostro a un lado, ChangMin se ponía más nervioso cada vez, si lo que pensaba era cierto mejor saberlo de una vez a seguir con esa angustia, así que tomó de los brazos a su amigo y lo hizo verlo directamente a los ojos – por Dios Jae habla de una vez… ¿de que te diste cuenta?  
- Creo… creo que tu lo sabes bien Min… - ahora si el mundo se le estaba viniendo abajo, casi sentía salírsele las lágrimas  
- ¿Qué es lo que se?  
- Me da mucha pena Min, en verdad que me tiene muy mal esto que me acabo de enterar, nunca creí que pasara esto, solo lo veía en los dramas o las películas, pero jamás creí estar en ese caso… - ChangMin se sentía destrozado, estar en un triangulo amoroso no era de todos los días y menos si se trataban de tres hombres, pero estaba conciente de que si su amigo ya no quería saber nada de él lo entendería aunque le doliera el alma, ya para que estar callados, mejor que lo escuchara de su propia boca  
- Por favor ya no sigas… mira Jae… te puedo explicar todo… - el pelinegro lo volteó a ver apresurado  
- ¿Entonces si lo notaste?  
- La verdad es que yo… - en eso se interrumpió cuando escuchó lo que el otro decía - ¿Noté?... ¿de que estas hablando?  
- Pues de mi problema ChangMin… dijiste que me explicarías, eso quiere decir que si lo notaste… - el alto ahora si que estaba confundido  
- Emmm… mejor quiero escucharlo por ti mismo, antes de dar una opinión… - Jae bajó el rostro y respiró prifundo, luego volteó a ver a su amigo de nuevo y se acercó un poco a el susurrándole cerca del oído  
- Es que descubrí que… soy frígido… - si no era porque estaba sentado juraría que ya estaría en el pìso  
- ¿QUE TU QUE?  
- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan escandaloso cuando te digo algo?... siempre haces lo mismo…  
- Perdón, perdón… pero ¿te das cuenta lo que acabas de decir?  
- Claro que si, por eso mismo quería platicarlo contigo, tu tuviste que darte cuenta… por algo no pude hacerlo con YunHo… ayer cuando vi los videos pues… si se siente algo raro, pero no me excité… cuando hicimos las poses y eso, tú te excitaste, pero yo no… eso quiere decir que soy frígido TT… - ChangMin no sabía ni que decir o pensar en ese momento, el corazón por poco se le sale y lo peor, por poco y el solito confiesa lo que sentía por su amigo; vio como este estaba todo rojo por la vergüenza  
- Jae, no creo que seas frígido, solo que pues a lo mejor la situación o tal vez…  
- ¡¡AYUDAME!! – interrumpió con un grito  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ayúdame por favor Min…  
- Mira Jae… ya te ayude ayer a ver lo que querías y eso, no puedo ayudarte con esto, si llega a ser cierto, eso pues no se como podrías quitártelo, a lo mejor con un psicólogo…  
- No… si hay forma…  
- ¿Y cual es?  
- Pues…

En eso Jae se aventó prácticamente a ChangMin uniendo sus labios con los del alto haciendo que este se fuera para atrás con el otro encima por el impacto; ChangMin tenía los ojos muy abiertos ¿qué se suponía estaba haciendo Jae? el mencionado tenía los ojos cerrados moviendo sus labios sobre los inmóviles de su amigo, cuando se dio cuenta los abrió y se separó de este.

- Lo siento… pero esta es la única forma… - el otro estaba petrificado, pero como pudo articulo unas palabras  
- ¿Da… dándome un beso es la forma?  
- No… haciendo que me toques es la forma… - que alguien lo pellizcara si era posible, no sabía en que momento había muerto y estaba en la gloria misma, pero mejor era cerciorarse, conocía las locuras de su amigo y de seguro esta era una de ellas  
- Definitivamente no lo creo Jae… ayer pasó algo similar y pues… vimos que no era la forma…  
- Ayer fue ayer… ayer no me daba cuenta de mi problema y así nunca podré estar con YunHo – ahora si le quedaba claro que no había muerto y si lo había hecho, era lógico que estaba en el infierno  
- Realmente no creo que seas frígido, no seas paranoico Jae…  
- Bien… pues demuéstramelo… – dijo el pelinegro agarrando la mano de ChangMin y poniéndola sobre su miembro, el otro no daba crédito, el día anterior había pasado algo similar, pero esta vez su mano estaba sobre el miembro de Jae; el alto alzó su mirada y vio la decidida de su amigo  
- Jae… ¿no estas hablando en serio verdad?... – el otro seguía viéndolo fijo, así que decidió usar lo que mas detestaba pero así lo haría entrar en razón - …¿qué diría YunHo si se enterara que te andas toqueteando conmigo?  
- No lo va a saber… prefiero mil veces hacer esto a que llegue el día que me decida y que no vaya a poder o a sentir nada solo por que soy un frígido – la forma de decirlo tan decidido transmitió algo a ChangMin; si lo pensaba fríamente el destino le estaba sirviendo la mesa en charola de plata ¿por qué si la vida le regalaba eso lo iba a despreciar?, pero luego su conciencia le decía que eso sería sacarle provecho al ¿trauma? de su amigo; pero a últimas, nadie lo iba a saber, solo su conciencia y el mismo, además desde el día anterior con tanta cosa andaba medio calentón, así que esta vez no haría caso a su conciencia y que ganara la carne que era débil, ya luego se arrepentiría pero lo bailado nadie se lo quitaba; así que decidido miró de igual forma a su amigo  
- De acuerdo… ¿qué quieres que haga? – el otro sonrió un poco en agradecimiento  
- Bésame…

Y como si se tratara de un genio de la lámpara, sus deseos fueron concedidos al instante, esta vez fue ChangMin quien se acercó al rostro de su amigo un poco dudoso pero realmente feliz, por fin sus labios tocaron los del otro recordando ahora si con calma el día anterior en el cual sus labios se rozaron y la sensación que tuvo, este sin duda era mil veces mejor y más cuando sintió como los labios de Jae comenzaban a corresponder el que hace solo unos segundos había comenzado solo como un roce.

Instintivamente subió sus manos hasta el rostro del pelinegro acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas del otro haciendo que este disfrutara de dicha caricia; por su parte Jae cerraba fuertemente sus ojos mientras saboreaba los labios de ChangMin, estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que sintieron que era suficiente, con un poco de renuencia por parte del alto y un gran resoplido por parte del pelinegro se acomodaron de nueva cuenta en sus asientos, ninguno dijo nada, tenían su vista al frente y así fue hasta que ChangMin habló.

- Y… ¿cómo te sientes?  
- Pues… la verdad besas muy rico… – el alto se sonrojó enormemente tanto por el halago dicho como por quien lo había dicho - …no se como decirlo, pero realmente me gusto  
- Me… me da gusto… espero que con esto te haya podido ayudar en algo…  
- Pero aún no terminamos… - ChangMin volteó a ver a su amigo expectante  
- ¿Cómo que aún no terminamos? – el alto vio como Jae comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón, esto realmente estaba poniendo muy nervioso a ChangMin - ¿qué estas haciendo? – el otro no contestó solo tomó de nueva cuenta la mano de su amigo y la puso en su entrepierna pero esta vez por debajo de la ropa haciendo que el otro sintiera el miembro de su amigo tal cual era; sintió que el aire se le iba pero no pudo articular palabra alguna  
- Por… por favor – dijo algo ruborizado el pelinegro, aunque sus acciones parecían que lo que menos sentía era vergüenza; el alto cerró por un momento los ojos y como sus deseos lo mandaban comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su amigo el cual con cada toque se iba irguiendo más y más mientras este soltaba unos cuantos gemidos haciendo su cabeza hacía atrás y recargándola en el respaldo del asiento  
- ¿Te gusta así? – se atrevió a decir ya que su mente se preguntaba eso mismo  
- Mmmm… s… si…

ChangMin comenzó a mover su mano cada vez más rápido, era la primera vez que hacia esto, obviamente quitando el hecho de que a veces se lo hacía a él mismo, pero sin duda esto era mucho mejor que autosatisfacerse, escuchar los gemidos que emitía el otro era genial y saber que él los provocaba era aún mejor; JaeJoong se inclinó a su izquierda y jaló al alto hacía él besándolo con mucha pasión mientras el otro seguía dándole placer a su amigo, mientras se besaban Jae seguía soltando leves gemidos que eran acallados por los besos de ChangMin haciendo del momento por demás sensual.

Bastaron unos minutos más para que Jae se viniera en la mano de ChangMin separándose al momento del otro para soltar un fuerte gemido que indicaba que el momento había sido excelente, el alto retiró su mano del miembro del otro la cual estaba cubierta con la semilla del pelinegro, este al ver el estado en que se encontraba su mano decidió agarrar papel que tenía en su guantera pero Jae lo detuvo llevándose la mano de su amigo a sus labios probando su propia esencia, el otro al ver esta acción no pudo evitar gemir un poco, la lengua de su amigo recorría su mano y eso lo estaba poniendo a mil; Jae volteó a ver al alto y con un dedo retiró un poco del semen que aún quedaba en la mano acercándolo a los labios del otro el cual entendió el mensaje al momento y probó de ese néctar que le era regalado, cuando la mano fue completamente limpiada regresaron a sus posiciones originales pero sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

- Pues… me parece que no soy frígido como yo creía…  
- No... creo que no lo eres – ChangMin se sintió por demás excitado, todo lo vivido hace unos momentos era lo más cercano a sus fantasías que aunque no era en su totalidad una de ellas, al menos si se le acercaba bastante o eso creyó hasta que vio como Jae miraba hacia abajo  
- Veo que tu tampoco lo eres… déjame ayudarte

Sin decir agua va, Jae se agacho quedando su rostro delante de los pantalones de ChangMin el cual mostraban un gran bulto, con mucha sutileza bajo el zipper de estos y con su mano sacó el miembro de su amigo revelando su virilidad a su máximo esplendor.

- Min… en verdad que es enorme, no digas que lo dije, pero es mucho más grande que el de YunHo – ese comentario hizo sonreír al otro, que aunque sabía la realidad de la situación, eso era bueno saberlo

Sin esperar más ni decir una palabra más, el pelinegro comenzó a lamer la virilidad de su amigo haciendo que este cerrara los ojos con fuerza, esto sin duda si era igualito a sus fantasías que jamás creyó que las realizaría; Jae seguía pasando su lengua por toda la extensión del miembro de ChangMin hasta que lo introdujo totalmente a su boca comenzando con succiones que mandaban toques eléctricos al vientre del más alto, un sonoro gemido fue exhalado del pecho de ChangMin cuando el otro comenzó a hacer eso provocando que este se sintiera en el paraíso mismo.

Los movimientos de Jae iban incrementándose, cada vez las succiones eran más fuertes y rápidas al mismo tiempo que disminuían para hacer más placentera la sensación; el alto en su poca cordura que tenía en ese momento se preguntaba como es que su amigo decía que no sabía nada y que era malo y demás cosas si lo hacia deliciosamente, sin duda más envidiaba a YunHo, aunque si lo analizaba mejor, él no estaba recibiendo esas atenciones en ese momento, así que el que tendría que envidiarlo sería él, sonrió ante su pensamiento al mismo tiempo que sintió un fuerte espasmo que provocó que se viniera en la boca del otro el cual no se retiró hasta que toda su esencia no fue depositada en ella.

JaeJoong se levantó al momento que tragaba todo lo que había sido recibido quitándose un poco que salía de la comisura de sus labios y chupando su dedo para dejar limpia toda esa zona; después de eso sonrió a su amigo el cual apenas abría los ojos pues lo que sintió fue realmente grandioso y tenía que recuperarse poco a poco; este volteó a ver al pelinegro y sonriéndole es que acarició su mejilla.

- Ahora… ¿ahora si te sientes convencido?  
- Si, veo que si puedo sentir y que puedo hacer sentir bien a otra persona, muchas gracias Min, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti…  
- Entonces, ¿ya te sientes listo para estar con YunHo? – esa pregunta era la maldita realidad, pero era un hecho que lo que había pasado no significaba nada, al menos no para el pelinegro, aunque para él había sido la vida misma  
- Si, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar a que pase un poco de tiempo para que pueda entrar en acción, realmente ya me siento listo  
- Me da mucho gusto – mintió, la realidad es que por él seguiría ayudándolo hasta que perfeccionara, aunque era un hecho que eso ya lo traía innato  
- Gracias… ahora si vámonos al colegio que se hace tarde… – ChangMin acomodó su ropa al igual que el otro y cuando estaba a punto de arrancar la mano de Jae se posó sobre la de ChangMin que tenía en las velocidades, este volteó a verlo - …una cosa antes Min, por favor que YunHo no se vaya a enterar de esto, me hubiera gustado probar lo de las pociones que vimos ayer, pero creo que con esto es suficiente…  
- Si, no te preocupes Jae, aquí no a pasado nada – dijo con una sonrisa, pero para él siempre iba a estar presente ese momento; sin más que agregar arrancaron rumbo al colegio a un día más de clases como cualquier otro

Al llegar al colegio aparcaron el coche en el estacionamiento como siempre, estaban por bajarse pero Jae antes de hacerlo se acercó a su amigo y le robó un rápido beso en los labios, el otro lo miró expectante mientras el pelinegro solo sonreía.

- Lo siento pero desde que rozamos nuestros labios en mi casa me gustó la sensación… andando que nos toca matemáticas – el pelinegro bajó del auto adelantándose, ChangMin tardó un poco en reaccionar, a lo mejor inconcientemente estaba ganando terreno; como autista bajó del coche cerrándolo bien y comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio mientras una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, iba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido cuando escucho la musiquita de su celular, metió la mano en su bolsillo pero no lo encontró, siguió buscando por toda su ropa pero no lo hallaba aunque lo seguía escuchando en eso se giró para ir a su coche, tal vez ahí lo había dejado pero al darse la vuelta vio todo oscuro

Abrió los ojos de par en par pero solo oscuridad se veía a su alrededor aunque la música de su celular se seguía escuchando, se levantó de donde estaba comprobando que era su cama, se sentía por demás aturdido, se giró un poco y vio sobre su buró el celular que se iluminaba, lo tomó y contesto al momento.

- ¿Diga?  
- _¿ChangMin?_  
- Jae… ¿eres tú? – esto le parecía un dejavu ¿qué estaba pasando?  
- _Si… oye necesito pedirte un favor…_ – el alto levantó la vista a su reloj comprobando que eran las seis de la mañana, sacudió un poco su cabeza aturdido  
- ¿Qué… que favor? – dijo algo temeroso  
- /iEs que le presté mi libro de matemáticas a EunHyuk y nos toca a la primera hora y sabes como es el maestro, ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo?... es que recordé que hoy no te tocaba y me atreví a hablarte a esta hora para que me lo traigas sino no lo cargarías el día de hoy/i – ChangMin ladeó un poco su rostro, una duda se asomaba en su cabeza  
- ¿Qué día es hoy?... ¿qué… que hicimos ayer?  
- _Ay ChangMin, creo que amaneciste medio loco hoy jajaja… es Lunes y ayer estuviste aquí en mi casa ayudándome con mi problema ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?_ – el alto cerró sus ojos comprendiendo ahora todo  
- Claro, como olvidarlo…  
- _¿Estas bien?_  
- Si… no te preocupes, te llevo el libro y paso por ti como siempre…  
- _Perfecto… entonces te veo más tarde… adiós_ – el pelinegro cortó la comunicación, ChangMin dejó su celular sobre la cama y se volvió a acostar de manera ruda poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza  
- ¡¡Un sueño… todo fue un maldito sueño!! – gritó ahogando su alarido con dicho artículo, sin duda no volvería a ver tanto video de esos y menos cenarse dos hamburguesas; sin más se levantó muy enojado consigo mismo ese sueño había sido muy real que realmente había pensado que había ocurrido, mejor era meterse a bañar ya que comprobó que le hacía mucha falta

A las 7:30 ya se encontraba fuera de la casa de Jae esperando a que este saliera como siempre, le hubiera gustado más que ya se encontrara afuera como en su sueño, pero sabía que nada de eso iba a ocurrir jamás; por fin su amigo salió y se subió al coche muy sonriente, saludó a ChangMin como todas las mañanas y este hecho el auto a andar.

- Te ves raro… ¿pasaste mala noche? – preguntó el pelinegro, el alto lo meditó no sabía si realmente había sido buena o mala  
- Pues… más o menos… digamos que comenzó bien pero termino pésimo  
- ¿Soñaste con algo feo?  
- No… de hecho algo hermoso – dijo volteando a ver por unos segundos a su amigo, este le sonrió  
- Entonces no te preocupes, si fue lindo no puede terminar tan mal… – ChangMin ya no contestó nada ni Jae comentó algo más hasta que llegaron al colegio, aunque el alto se veía algo aturdido; estacionaron el coche pero antes de bajar Jae detuvo a su amigo del brazo - …no se que soñaste, pero en verdad que te afecto… pero como te dije, si fue algo bueno entonces no te puede dejar tan mal… dicen que los sueños es el reflejo de la realidad y es cuando nuestro subconsciente actúa lo que no podemos realizar… así que lucha porque eso que te atormentó se cumpla, si tu subconsciente lo logró con mayor razón lo harás tú… - sin decir nada más el pelinegro bajó del auto dejando a un muy pensativo ChangMin, luego vio como se alejaba y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro  
- No sabes ni lo que dices Jae… pero ojala tengas razón… ojalá

Por fin bajó de su coche y se fue siguiendo a su amigo, era un día normal como cualquier otro, pero cada día que pasaba era una esperanza que si bien era casi imposible, trataría que esta se volviera realidad y porque no, hacer su sueño también una realidad.

**KiBum**

_Referencia – Capítulo: THE STORY HAS JUST BEGUN y HEART MIND AND SOUL_

KiBum llegaba a su casa con SungMin detrás de él subiendo a la habitación del primero, por haberse salido del antro dada la situación que ocurrió en él, aún era demasiado temprano, por tal motivo SungMin decidió acompañar a su amigo hasta que estuviera más tranquilo.

- Pero tranquilízate de una vez, no logras nada poniéndote así…  
- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?... lo amo maldita sea… - se sentó en el piso tapándose la cara con las manos - …¿por qué tenía que enamorarme de él?... ¿por qué?  
- Porque tu no dictas a tu corazón, él te dicta a ti y el es el que esta enamorado de ese tipo…  
- A veces creo que soy demasiado estúpido… y hasta en cierta forma masoquista, pero no lo puedo evitar, desde que lo conocí me atrapó…  
- ¿Lo conociste en el colegio?  
- No… lo conocí en un viaje en el verano del año pasado… - SungMin comenzó a reír quedamente, lo que llamó la atención del otro - ¿de que te ríes?  
- Es que me sonó a Grease… pareciera que me hablas como Sandy – el otro solamente sonrió ya que realmente parecía eso, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al instante preocupando a su amigo - ¿qué pasa?  
- Definitivamente no es Grease y mucho menos paso lo mismo que con Sandy y Danny…  
- Conociendo a DongHae no lo dudo, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo te pudiste llevar con él?, o sea no tenían la convivencia como si fuera en el colegio y sin embargo te llevas con él…  
- Fue extraño, mi forma de ser no es para nada parecida a la de él, pero aún sabiendo como somos, me aceptó y lo acepté, no se, es demasiado extraño…  
- ¿Por qué no me cuentas? – KiBum lo meditó un momento, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ello  
- De acuerdo…

_FLASH BACK_

KiBum llegaba al aeropuerto de Saipan junto con su familia, habían decidido pasar ahí unos días para des estresarse del trabajo diario, además que las playas eran preciosas y no habían tenido oportunidad de ir todos juntos.

Por fin llegaron al hotel donde se hospedarían, por lo visto estaba lleno ya que por todos lados se veía gran cantidad de personas yendo y viniendo, KiBum siempre había sido un poco parco de palabras y las "aglomeraciones" no le gustaban mucho, pero tenía que complacer a su padre el cual casi no veía por que siempre andaba de viaje de negocios.

Subieron a sus habitaciones, por suerte le había tocado una para él solo y eso le daba esa cierta privacidad que deseaba desde el momento que salió de Seoul; desempacó su maleta y se recostó en la cama sin ganas de hacer nada, venía cansado del viaje además que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Se durmió gran parte del día y fue hasta que casi anocheció que bajó al restaurante del hotel donde sus padres lo esperaban para cenar, reprendiéndolo por ser tan ermitaño; KiBum no prestó atención, sinceramente no le importaba mucho socializar y aunque le gustaba la playa en esta ocasión no venía con muchos ánimos, sabía que ese viaje sería una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Al otro día no fue muy diferente en su actitud por lo que tuvo una discusión con su padre, ya cansado de lo que le decía decidió a ir a dar una vuelta por el hotel, al menos así les daría "cierto gusto" a sus padres y se evitaba el estar saliendo con ellos a todos lados.

Llegó a la zona de las piscinas, todo estaba llenísimo, se veían a muchos chicos de su edad, de seguro algún viaje de escuela o algo así; no le dio importancia en lo más mínimo hasta que llegó a una parte que estaba a un lado del hotel que era algo selvática, vio como unos niños jugaban con un freezbe y como este se les quedaba en lo alto de una palma, decidido que iría a ayudarlos pero se detuvo al ver como un chico se acercaba a ellos y se ofrecía para ir por él objeto, vio como este comenzaba a subirse al tronco sin mucho problema y como alcanzaba el freezbe lanzándoselo a los niños, aún arriba les dijo que no jugaran en esa zona que podía ser peligroso, que mejor se fueran a un lugar más seguro, los niños se fueron de ahí agradeciendo al chico que comenzaba a bajar pero KiBum se dio cuenta como daba un paso en falso y como se iba hacia atrás, la palma era algo alta y el golpe sería muy duro por lo que en reacción inconciente corrió para ponerse abajo recibiendo el cuerpo del otro sobre el de él; cerró los ojos por el impacto, pero este no fue tan fuerte aunque si le dolió un poco, abrió los ojos y observó al chico que estaba aún sobre él, este giro el rostro para ver de quien se trataba y sus miradas se encontraron.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó KiBum y al instante el otro chico se puso de pie  
- Si… gracias por amortiguar mi caída… ¿tu estas bien?  
- Si, no te preocupes, solo unos cuantos raspones – dijo mostrando un poco sus brazos cuando se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, en verdad que le estaba doliendo todo y su cara lo denotaba  
- No creo que te encuentres muy bien, tu expresión es de dolor…  
- Ya pasará, no te preocupes… - el otro chico se le quedo viendo luego le sonrió un poco  
- ¿Y como se llama mi salvador? – sin poderlo evitar el otro se sonrojó, hasta ahora había visto claramente el rostro del otro chico y no sabía porque había sentido algo raro en su pecho  
- KiBum  
- Pues mucho gusto KiBum… yo soy DongHae – dijo extendiendo su mano y estrechándola con la del otro que al sentir el contacto sintió como una descarga eléctrica invadía su cuerpo soltándola al momento  
- Fuiste muy amable con esos niños si ellos lo hubieran intentado se hubieran lastimado – DongHae giró un poco su rostro algo serio, no le gustaba que lo vieran en esa faceta que nunca a nadie mostraba  
- ¡¡No fue por amabilidad!! – dijo de repente en tono algo agresivo – sencillamente me dieron lástima los mocosos esos… - KiBum no comprendía esa actitud que mostraba el otro chico, hasta hace unos momentos parecía alguien totalmente diferente  
- Pues… a mi me pareció que…  
- No te pareció nada... mejor olvídalo, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado pero olvida el asunto – KiBum bajó el rostro un poco, parecía que el chico era algo agresivo y no comprendía porque eso lo entristecía; DongHae pareció darse cuenta de eso y mejor trató de cambiar el tema - ¿estas aquí de vacaciones?  
- Si, vine con mis padres desde Seoul…  
- Yo también soy de allá, vine con unos compañeros en un viaje de fin de cursos, acabamos de salir de la secundaria… ¿qué edad tienes?  
- 15.. pero en Agosto cumplo los 16 – dijo excusando su edad, no quería que el otro lo viera como un niño  
- ¿Sigues en secundaria?  
- No, acabo de salir de ella este año, pero estuve un tiempo viviendo en el extranjero por lo cual al revalidar mis materias quede un año adelantado  
- Si, te ves inteligente… me caíste bien – Kibum sonrió ante lo dicho por el otro  
- ¡¡DongHae!!... – se escuchó que gritaron, el mencionado giró su rostro en dirección hacia la playa  
- Me tengo que ir… mucho gusto KiBum – se disponía a irse pero antes de hacerlo se giró de nuevo – y sobre lo de los niños, tu no viste nada – por fin se alejó dejando al otro un poco interrogante, pero emocionado por el chico que acababa de conocer

Regresó al hotel y decidió no cenar, iba pensando en DongHae, había sido un tonto por no preguntarle donde se hospedaba, aunque lo más lógico es que fuera en ese mismo hotel, al otro día trataría de buscarlo a ver si lo volvía a ver. Al llegar la mañana, muy temprano se despertó y bajó a la playa, ya había mucha gente tomando el sol y otros cuantos divirtiéndose en el mar, sabía que encontrarlo de nuevo iba a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero no perdía nada intentándolo, total no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Se paseó por toda la playa sin ningún éxito, cuando se cansó de hacerlo ya que le dolían a morir los pies, decidió regresar al hotel, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el chico al que buscaba estaba en el lobby junto con otro que al parecer era su amigo ya que reían sin parar. Quiso acercarse pero se detuvo de repente, ¿con que pretexto lo haría?, sus ganas de verlo de nuevo le habían ganado pero no había pensado que hacer cuando lo hiciera, se giró ya con la idea de que por lo menos lo había visto de lejos pero al comenzar a caminar escuchó como decían su nombre.

- ¿KiBum?… - este se detuvo y giro de nueva cuenta, era la voz de él, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse muy rápido, sonrió un poco, había recordado su nombre  
- ¿Si? – dijo girándose y topándose de frente con DongHae el cual venía con ese chico que había visto con él  
- ¡Que buena suerte… te hospedas en el mismo hotel que yo!... mira te presento a un amigo… él es ShiWon, también vino al viaje de fin de cursos y es mi mejor amigo de la secundaria… el es KiBum, es el que te conté que conocí ayer por la playa  
- Hola que tal… me contó DongHae que te ayudó cuando te subiste a una palma para ayudar a unos niños con un freezbe – KiBum volteó a ver a DongHae el cual lo miraba penetrantemente, en verdad que no deseaba que nadie supiera de su buena acción  
- Si… así fue – no supo el porque pero se vio en la necesidad de mentir para que el otro no fuera ¿descubierto?, DongHae sonrió satisfecho agradeciendo con la cabeza el haber seguido la mentira cosa que puso muy feliz a KiBum  
- Bueno, ahora que nos presentamos ¿porque no nos acompañas KiBum?... iremos a la playa a jugar fútbol y de ahí iremos a la piscina… ¿o tienes algo que hacer? – realmente le dolían a morir los pies, pero no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así  
- No, no tengo nada que hacer… con gusto voy con ustedes

Como fue, llegaron a la playa y ahí estaban otros compañeros de DongHae y ShiWon, hicieron los equipos y comenzaron "la cascarita"; después de un rato KiBum se sentía morir pero no dejaría de jugar, al menos no hasta que DongHae no dejara de hacerlo, gracias al cielo solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que DongHae dijo que iría a su habitación a cambiarse para ir a la piscina, KiBum traía el traje de baño puesto, aunque nunca se metía siempre se lo ponía, se sentó en la arena a esperar al otro ya que habían quedado de verse ahí mismo, ShiWon se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado comenzando una charla.

- ¿En serio conociste así a DongHae?  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Es una forma muy extraña así como lo cuentan – volteó a ver al otro chico – lo digo por él, nunca suele ayudar a nadie… - KiBum miró al frente, no sabía bien a lo que se refería el otro chico, pero conocía mejor a DongHae que él y si lo decía era por algo, pero decidió seguir con la mentira  
- Pues es la verdad… no le veo lo increíble de creer… - ShiWon lo analizó y luego sonrió un poco  
- Esta bien, si tu lo dices te creeré…  
- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo de conocerlo?  
- Algo, desde segundo de secundaria que él llegó a Seoul… - quería preguntarle mucho más, pero no sabía con que pretexto hacerlo así que decidió quedarse callado pero ShiWon siguió hablando – DongHae es un chico duro, realmente ser su amigo no es fácil, su forma de ser es algo… descarriada  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
- Es algo que no se puede explicar, solo los hechos y el tiempo lo van mostrando, aunque cuando nos vayamos de aquí tal vez ya no te veremos… – KiBum abrió los ojos como platos, ese detalle no lo había pensado, él también vivía en Seoul pero igual no se frecuentaban más, sintió que algo se oprimió dentro de él, el otro chico siguió con lo que decía - …desde ayer noto raro a DongHae, apenas llegó de su encuentro me contó enseguida de ti, luego más tarde volvió a repetirlo y eso en verdad que es extraño – lo volteó a ver – se ve que le caíste muy bien o vio algo en ti que le agradó…  
- ¿Por qué piensas eso?  
- No lo se, me gusta ver a DongHae de esa forma, como te decía no es normal su comportamiento y creo que tu presencia tiene mucho que ver… - KiBum bajo el rostro y una sonrisa apenas perceptible se formó en su rostro, sintió que el otro se ponía de pie y volteó a verlo - …estudiaremos la preparatoria en el colegio Godeung Hakgyo  
- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?  
- Creí que era bueno que lo supieras, además que no hay muchas oportunidades de hablar sin que esté DongHae cerca y estos temas con él sencillamente no van… en verdad que también me caíste muy bien KiBum, espero que podamos ser realmente amigos y pues… frecuentarnos cuando regresemos a Seoul  
- Si… creo que si podría ser – contestó poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que llegaba DongHae a su lado  
- ¿De que tanto hablan?...  
- De que te tardas una eternidad - contestó ShiWon – anda vamos a nadar un rato – los otros dos lo siguieron llegando a la sección de las piscinas

Los tres se metieron al agua como habían quedado, comenzando juegos y luchitas que hacían que soltaran de vez en cuando ciertas risas haciendo del momento realmente divertido; en una de esas pensaron en hacer competencias de nado y así lo hicieron, se pusieron en una orilla de la piscina y comenzaron la competencia, ShiWon iba ganando dejando atrás a KiBum en segundo y DongHae en tercero; todo iba de maravilla hasta que a KiBum le comenzó a dar un calambre, tanto ejercicio hecho antes mas la caminada que había tenido tensaron sus músculos provocándole ese dolor en el pie, dejó de nadar pero se encontraba a la mitad de la piscina, sin poder controlarse comenzó a hundirse, sus piernas no le respondían, DongHae que venía un poco más atrás se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente fue a auxiliarlo tratando de llevarlo a la orilla, ShiWon cuando llegó a la orilla se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y fue a ayudar a su amigo.

Cuando el más alto llegó sostuvo a KiBum mientras el otro se salía muy rápido de la piscina para sacarlo, por fin lo lograron dejando recostado a KiBum, ShiWon salió también y se acercó para ver como estaba, pero DongHae lo quito para acercarse él a cerciorar todo.

- KiBum… ¿estas bien? – dijo con voz desesperada mientras el otro tosía, lo ayudo a sentarse un poco para que lograra estabilizar su respiración por el agua que había ingerido al no poder estarse a flote, cuando este dejó de toser y su respiración se medio normalizo abrazó a DongHae como si su vida dependiera de eso  
- Fue… terrible, no podía respirar… tuve mucho miedo…  
- Ya tranquilo… no paso nada… yo también me asuste mucho – dijo devolviendo el abrazo cosa que dejó muy sorprendido a ShiWon que solo estaba ahí mirando, indudablemente su amigo estaba comportándose muy extraño, nunca había sido así con nadie y mucho menos con poco tiempo de conocerlo, sonrió abiertamente, definitivamente le agradaba ver a su amigo así

Después de unos minutos por fin se separaron, KiBum estaba muy sonrojado, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de como estaba con DongHae y este igual que el otro apenas recapacitaba de que le había devuelto el abrazo, se levantó apresurado y se fue de ahí sacudiendo un poco su cabeza ¿por qué reaccionaba de esa forma con ese chico?. KiBum se levantó y miro a ShiWon, este le preguntó que que había pasado y el otro le contó lo del calambre, después de un rato hablando decidieron regresar cada uno a su habitación y que más tarde se verían.

Todos los días se reunían ellos tres, se notaba que aunque habían ido de viaje de generación, estos chicos no se llevaban con todos ya que siempre estaban solos; el último día que iban a estar en Saipan decidieron pasarla en la piscina y salir a un antro por la noche, esa mañana ShiWon y KiBum estaban asoleándose en unos camastros cuando el segundo vió como DongHae se acercaba a un chico que estaba de pie acabado de salir del agua, esto puso en alerta a KiBum y aunque no era su especialidad, la curiosidad le ganó ya que se veía que este le tenia mucha confianza a ese chico.

- Oye… ¿quién es ese? – preguntó a ShiWon siguiendo con la mirada a donde señalaba el otro  
- Ah ese es YunHo… compañero nuestro, amigo de la infancia y el amor en secreto de DongHae – esto último puso muy celoso a KiBum aunque sus actos no lo denotaban, pero su mirada no se despegaba de los dos chicos  
- ¿Amor secreto?  
- Si… YunHo ni en cuenta que el otro esta obsesivamente enamorado de él, de hecho ni hace nada para que lo note, con el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca le basta… o eso es por ahora…  
- ¿Cómo que por ahora?  
- Digamos que DongHae esta viendo la manera de cómo acercarse a él de otra forma que no sea solo amistad… él es su mayor obsesión aunque nadie sepa o se de cuenta de eso… claro que yo si lo se y te lo estoy diciendo y si DongHae se entera me mata, pero te a tomado confianza a lo mejro te lo diga algún día, pero mientras tanto tú no digas que te dije jejeje – ShiWon volvió a recostarse para seguir tomando el sol, KiBum se puso muy triste al enterarse de eso, ahora sabía que sería imposible que el otro se fijara en él, en esos días de trato se había dado cuenta de la forma de ser de DongHae, comprobando que tenía dos facetas, pero la que él veía parecía que nadie lo notaba, aunque ante los demás siempre se comportaba frío y hasta en cierta forma patán

Cuando DongHae terminó de hablar con YunHo se acercó a ellos recostándose en el camastro junto a KiBum, este hizo como que no le estaba tomando atención aunque sus pensamientos no dejaban de mostrarle que nunca podría conseguir estar de otra forma con DongHae que no fuera por pura amistad.

En la noche como habían quedado fueron de antro los tres, por un momento KiBum creyó que se aparecería el tal YunHo y que por eso DongHae había hablado con él ya que en todas las vacaciones no los había visto hablar pero por suerte eso no pasó; las horas pasaron y DongHae ya estaba muy tomado por lo cual decidieron regresar al hotel, ShiWon no estaba mejor que el otro, por eso apenas llegaron importándole muy poco los otros dos se fue a su habitación dejando que KiBum llevara a un alcoholizado DongHae a la suya, cuando logró abrir la puerta del cuarto de su amigo lo depositó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos, pensó en quitarle la ropa pero no se atrevió, de solo imaginarlo sus manos temblaban, por eso solo levantó las cobijas y lo tapó, pero en ese momento DongHae abrió un poco los ojos.

- Eres como mi ángel de la guarda…  
- No sabes ni lo que dices, estas muy tomado…  
- No… si se lo que digo, desde que te conocí has estado a mi lado y me he sentido muy bien, han sido las mejores vacaciones – las mejillas de KiBum se ruborizaron un poco  
- Yo… yo también me he sentido muy bien a tu lado…  
- Gracias… por aparecer en mi vida – el otro iba a contestar que ya mejor se durmiera y dejara de decir esas cosas pero no pudo ya que DongHae lo jaló dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, luego comenzó a cerrar los ojos comenzando a dormirse, pero seguía murmurando – ojala siempre… te quedaras a mi lado – cayendo finalmente dormido

KiBum reaccionó como pudo, salió de la habitación con dirección a la suya pero su corazón no dejaba de bombear aceleradamente, DongHae lo había besado y se sentía sumamente feliz, pero de pronto se puso triste, al otro día se iba de Saipan y posiblemente ya no lo vería, aunque comenzaba a tener una idea, mejor era meditarlo con la almohada, ahora solo esperaba que realmente pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Al otro día alrededor de la una de la tarde, todos los chicos de la generación de la secundaría comenzaban a reunirse en el lobby para irse al aeropuerto; KiBum fue a despedirse de sus amigos, no quería que eso pasara pero era inevitable.

- Mira KiBum, este es mi número… puedes llamarme cuando quieras, igual un día nos podemos ver… - dijo DongHae agregando su número al celular del otro  
- Claro…  
- Ahí también te puse el de ShiWon – dijo entregando el aparato – bueno, nos tenemos que ir… en verdad la pasamos excelente, eres un gran chico… - dijo dándole un abrazo, luego se separó y comenzó a caminar hasta el autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto - …espero verte pronto… - terminó subiendo al transporte; ShiWon seguía a un lado de KiBum, luego se volteó y comenzó a palmear su hombro  
- Bueno, que la sigas pasando bien… nos vemos – se dio la vuelta dejando extrañado al otro, esa había sido una despedida muy parca  
- Oye… ¿por qué te despides así de mi?... ya no nos vamos a volver a ver… - en eso Shiwon se detuvo y volteó el rostro para verlo de medio lado  
- Estoy seguro que nos veremos muy pronto… y casi puedo apostar que hasta diario… - regresó su vista al frente y siguió avanzando al autobús; KiBum sonrió, si todo salía bien era muy cierto lo que el otro chico acababa de decir

Cuando los otros chicos se fueron KiBum pasó el resto de sus vacaciones en su habitación, solo se quedó un par de días más; cuando al fin regresó a Seoul con su familia fue a hablar con su padre diciéndole que quería entrar al colegio Godeung Hakgyo, al principio el señor no supo el porque de la insistencia de su hijo por entrar a ese colegio en especial, pero le concedió el capricho, era muy reconocido y bastantes gentes importantes habían estudiado ahí.

Llegó Septiembre y las clases comenzaron, por desgracia a KiBum no le tocó en el mismo salón que DongHae y ShiWon, pero su sorpresa fue ver que el tal YunHo también estudiaba en ese colegio, aunque no dudaba el porque DongHae había entrado entonces a ese, eso lo desanimo un poco pero trató de no darle mucha importancia, de hecho le había tocado en el mismo salón que él, sin duda estaba en el destino.

Ese mismo día vio a DongHae en el receso y se acercó a él dándole la sorpresa de que estudiaban en la misma preparatoria, realmente DongHae se había puesto muy feliz, aunque no lo dio a notar mucho; ShiWon cuando lo vio solamente sonrió y le guiño un ojos lo cual sacó una marcada sonrisa en KiBum; desde ese día comenzaron a reunirse siempre en los recesos y prácticamente en todo lo que hacían a diario, KiBum fue presentado con YunHo y se dio cuenta que no era un mal chico, pero sin duda no sabía nada de lo que el otro sentía por él y notaba como este no veía a DongHae de la misma manera, cosa que lo tranquilizo en cierta forma. Con el tiempo DongHae fue cambiando en su forma de ser, al menos hacia con él, no es que lo tratara mal pero a veces cuando se enojaba reaccionaba de manera agresiva, lo había conocido como era realmente, las cosas sucias y ruines que llegaba a cometer, no era el mismo DongHae que había tratado en Saipan pero aún sabiendo eso, siempre siguió estando a su lado.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

SungMin realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, sin duda su amigo estaba súper enamorado de ese estúpido y eso lo llenaba de ira, ¿como alguien como KiBum pudo enamorarse de DongHae?... eso no le cabía en la cabeza.

- En verdad que estas loco…  
- Lo se… pero ya me cansé, de ese viaje no queda nada, por eso quiero sacarlo de mi corazón, siento que ya no es justo que este así…  
- Pues eso si… pero aún no entiendo una cosa…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Si dices que es amigo de YunHo, ¿por qué ya no se frecuentan tanto en el colegio?... ¿qué paso? – KiBum se quedó en silencio, eso no podía contárselo  
- Prefiero no hablar de eso… sencillamente hubo diferencias y ya no se llevan como antes, aunque DongHae sigue obsesionado con él…  
- Pues esta duro el asunto, pero no te preocupes… yo te ayudaré a olvidarlo, le haremos ver que no te importa en lo más mínimo y lo mejor es haciéndole creer que realmente somos pareja…  
- Si… creo que eso es lo mejor… - KiBum por fin se puso de pie, iba rumbo al baño pero la voz de su amigo lo detuvo  
- Lo bueno es que nunca han tenido relaciones… - SungMin se dio cuenta de cómo se frenó al instante, eso quería decir no era cierto - …¿o si? – KiBum volteó a verlo  
- En cierta forma lo que comenzó en ese viaje como mi deseo de estar con él, un día se me concedió… pero hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera pasado…  
- ¿Co… como fue? – KiBum resopló comenzado a caminar de nuevo, pero antes de entrar al baño le contestó a su amigo  
- Tal vez otro día te lo pueda contar, por hoy ya fue suficiente… - dijo cerrando por fin la puerta

SungMin se quedó pensativo, realmente no creía que KiBum y DongHae habían intimado, pero al parecer estaba en un error, ahora comprendía porque era más difícil para él sacarlo de su corazón y su mente, ahora más que nunca tenía que ayudarlo y eso corría por su cuenta.

**ShinDong**

_Referencia – Capítulo: THE STORY HAS JUST BEGUN y SO I… _

Comenzaban las clases en el colegio Godeung Hakgyo, un chico con apariencia inocente y bonachona se acercaba a la puerta de la misma con una expresión molesta y algo perezosa, desde hace unos meses vivía solo ya que sus padres prácticamente lo corrieron de su casa, pero manteniéndolo solo con la condición de que siguiera estudiando y por tal motivo se encontraba ahí; lo que denotaba su apariencia no era para nada acertado a la realidad, ya que este chico era un busca problemas declarado, muy rebelde y por demás peleonero.

Entró como si nada, aunque la molestia lo llenaba sabía que tenía que cumplir con la amenaza de sus padres si es que quería seguir llevando esa vida que acostumbraba; lo habían corrido del colegio anterior pero gracias a contactos de su padre había podido pasar el año presentando exámenes, se acercó a la dirección y preguntó por su salón tocándole el 303, con mucho fastidio se fue para su aula encontrando a todos o la gran mayoría dentro esperando al maestro, sinceramente eso le dio mucha pesadez, así que decidió irse a dar la vuelta por ahí en lo que comenzaban las clases.

Se sentía un poco ansioso, tenía la mala costumbre de drogarse de vez en cuando aunque no lo hacía mucho pero en ese momento sintió la necesidad, lo malo es que no llevaba nada consigo por lo que tuvo que aguantarse y buscar otra forma de calmar esa ansiedad. Vio que unos chicos estaban en un pasillo algo apartado besándose, estas cosas para él no tenían importancia ni le causaban asombro, los lugares que frecuentaba y las "amistades" que tenía hacían esas cosas y hasta peor, por tal motivo decidió que esos chicos serían su diversión por ese momento.

- Pero miren nada más… estas cosas enseñan en el colegio – los chicos se separaron al instante – pero sigan… es un muy buen espectáculo  
- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo uno de los chicos  
- ¿Yo?.. nada… solo estoy admirando la forma en la que se devoran…  
- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – dijo el otro chico algo ruborizado  
- Pero mira que precioso te ves con las mejillas encendidas… – se acercó peligrosamente a él - …¿por qué no haces conmigo lo que estabas haciendo con él? – el chico que estaba siendo acosado se apegó a la pared tratando de alejarse del otro  
- Oye idiota, ni te atrevas a tocarlo – estiró su mano y tomó la de su novio para alejarlo de ShinDong – ¿estas bien JungMin?  
- Si…  
- JungMin… lindo nombre y esos lentes te hacen ver demasiado sexy… - vio la cara de enfado que tenía el otro chico, por lo cual decidió seguir divirtiéndose con ellos – pero no te pongas celoso ¿acaso quieres ser tú el afortunado? – el chico se iba a lanzar a los golpes, pero fue detenido por su pareja  
- No HyungJun… no vale la pena... mejor vámonos

Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta, aunque uno de ellos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darle unos golpes al tipo pedante ese; ShinDong por otro lado comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, había encontrado diversión en el colegio y si le daba ganas estos iban a ser los primeros de muchos con los cuales se "divertiría". El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de clases, tenía que entrar a las aburridas clases, pero al menos al principio pensaba hacer eso, ya después vería la forma de cómo mejor saltarse las clases y seguir pasándola bien.

Pasaron un par de días y ya muchos de sus compañeros estaban hartos de ShinDong, otros tantos lo ignoraban olímpicamente, la verdad no era bueno meterse con él, mejor llevar la fiesta en paz; un día DhinDong decidió no entrar a una clase, de hecho pensaba salirse del colegio, pero cuando iba a ver la manera de hacerlo, vio como unos chicos estaban como muy escondidos cuchicheando algo y aprovechando la soledad del pasillo; se acercó a ver que bueno sacaba de eso, a lo mejor si se quedaría en el colegio más rato.

Cuando llegó cerca de donde estaban los chicos, pudo ver como uno de ellos repartía algo, no alcanzaba a notar claramente que era, pero por la forma de comportarse y puesto que los otros chicos le estaban pagando algo, supuso que era algo que le interesaba. Cuando los chicos que habían pagado se alejaron dejando solo al que les había dado la "mercancía" decidió acercarse a él.

- Veo que haces negocios en el colegio… - el chico volteó alterado, pero cuando vio que se trataba de un alumno se tranquilizó un poco  
- Pues… depende a que le llames negocio…  
- Depende que es lo que vendas, no creo que se traten de dulces – el chico sonrió un poco, parecía que el otro sabía de que se trataba  
- ¿Te interesa algo?  
- Si me dices que me puedes ofrecer te diré si me interesa algo…  
- Digamos que lo que me pidas te puedo conseguir… - se miraron por un momento a los ojos, realmente a ShinDong le había simpatizado el chico aún sin haber entablado mucha conversación con él  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- DongHae… ¿tu?  
- ShinDong… y realmente quiero algo de lo que traes  
- Consumidor desesperado… no es bueno que estés así en el colegio, pueden darse cuenta  
- Obviamente no lo consumiré ahora, pero más tarde si  
- Bien… - DongHae sacó del bolso de su saco unas bolsitas con distintos tipos de drogas, en realidad traía surtido, se notaba que ese chico sabía bien del negocio, al parecer el otro supo lo que pensaba por lo que contestó - …mi padre esta en el negocio si es que te interesa saber de donde la saco  
- En realidad no me interesa de donde la saques, pero es bueno saberlo, así se con quien ir en un momento dado…  
- ¿En que grado vas?  
- Tercer semestre  
- Entonces ya tienes un año en el colegio  
- No, acabo de entrar este año… ¿tu eres nuevo?  
- Si, estoy en primer semestre, pero se moverme en cualquier lado, me doy a conocer bien… de buena o mala forma, pero todos van sabiendo quien soy  
- Eso me agrada… parece que somos muy parecidos  
- No confundas… pero igual tienes algo de razón… y bien ¿vas a querer algo?  
- Por ahora no, pero me interesa conocerte más, realmente el colegio es sumamente aburrido y tu eres la única persona que se me hace interesante – los dos chicos se sonrieron, en cierta forma podrían comenzar una amistad  
- Bien, si gustas en el receso puedes reunirte conmigo y mis amigos, eso si, cuida lo que dices, no todos saben lo que hago  
- ¿Ni tus amigos lo saben?  
- Dos de ellos si, otros saben que mi padre esta en este negocio pero obviamente yo me deslindo de todo eso y otros de plano ni tienen idea  
- Bien, entonces en el receso nos vemos

ShinDong se dio la vuelta, ahora si parecía más interesante todo, mejor no se iría del colegio y trataría de conocer mejor a ese chico llamado DongHae. Como habían quedado en el receso se encontraron y el problemático le presentó a ShiWon y KiBum a su nuevo "amigo"; este los saludó cortésmente, aunque no solía hacer eso, los chicos eran amigos del que podría ser su aliado en un momento dado, así que mejor llevar las cosas tranquilas, aunque ShinDong quedó muy impactado con KiBum, nunca se fijaba en nadie, de hecho no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con relaciones y eso, solo sacaba provecho de las circunstancias y saciaba sus necesidades, pero KiBum realmente le había agradado aunque notaba que este estaba interesado en DongHae, ya vería más adelante ese asunto.

A partir de ese día ShinDong se juntaba con DongHae y sus amigos, de hecho un día conoció a YunHo y YooChun y supo de la obsesión que tenía DongHae con el primero, cosa que le dio gusto saber ya que eso significaba que no había problema si trataba de acercarse a KiBum, solo que este nunca hablaba con él, solo lo necesario y siempre de manera cortante si podía ni le hacía caso, eso comenzó a molestarle, ya que realmente a ese chico no le había hecho nada, pero al parecer desde el principio no hubo química para una amistad.

Había ocasiones en la cual ShinDong no iba al colegio, prefería quedarse en su departamento dormido o sino se quedaba bebiendo hasta perderse en su borrachera; se enteró por DongHae que habría una fiesta en el colegio de bienvenida, pero decidió no ir, prefería verse con otros amigos para consumir algunas drogas, era mejor eso a estar entre puro ñoño fingiendo que la pasaba genial.

Pasó el fin de semana en la cual iba a ser la fiesta y como lo había dicho se reunió con sus amigos de siempre, aunque de vez en cuando pensaba en KiBum, nunca le había pasado nada similar, pero ahora que sentía esas necesidades con el chico, trataría de cumplirlas.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y por todo medio trató de acercarse a KiBum pero sin ningún éxito, un día todos fueron a la casa de DongHae ya que este les comentó que tenía un plan y necesitaba de su ayuda; tal como habían quedado, ShinDong, Kibum y ShiWon llegaron al departamento y cuando todos estaban en la sala es que el dueño de la vivienda comenzó a plantearles la idea.

- Convenceré a YunHo de que haga una fiesta, su hermana desde hace un tiempo consume drogas y aprovecharé ese evento para obligar a YunHo que sea mío…  
- ¡¡Eso es terrible DongHae!! – dijo alarmado KiBum  
- ¿Terrible?... ¿por qué?... por lo de la hermana de YunHo, por lo de obligar a este a que sea mío, o… ¿por qué estas celoso? – KiBum giró el rostro sonrojado cosa que notó ShinDong y no le agrado para nada  
- Pues obviamente por lo que quieres hacerle a YunHo y lo de la hermana también – DongHae se acercó a KiBum y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos acercándolo mucho a su cuerpo  
- ¿Seguro que solo por esas dos cosas?... aunque consiga a YunHo, sabes que tu siempre tendrás un lugar en mi cama, justo como la otra noche… - el sonrojo de KiBum se intensificó y Shindong no cabía en su enojo, no le gustaba que DongHae le prestara mucha atención al otro y ahora estaba aún mas enfadado por enterarse que al parecer habían intimado, pero por ahora decidió dejarlo pasar  
- ¿Y que es lo que quieres que hagamos DongHae? – dijo ShinDong para interrumpir la escena, cosa que funcionó porque este soltó al otro  
- Pues básicamente que parezca que estamos todos disfrutando de un buen momento y cuando YunHo vea su hermana en ese estado, pues yo le brindaré el apoyo para que ya no lo haga, claro que no tengo que verme como que yo se lo ofrecí, solo claro que si estaba enterado, pero quien sea libre de culpa que tire la primera piedra… así que… ¿qué dicen?  
- Sabes mi respuesta – dijo KiBum sentándose en el sofá  
- Yo te apoyo en lo que hagas, o sea me refiero a que no persuadiré en absoluto, pero no participaré, realmente no creo que sea bueno que fomentes a la hermana de YunHo para lograr ese fin, pero si piensas que esta bien, adelante… pero yo no le entro… - dijo ShiWon  
- En verdad que ustedes dos a veces se pasan de buenos… - volteó a ver a ShinDong - ¿y tú?  
- Yo si le entro… de hecho unos amigos pueden apoyar en eso…  
- Excelente, entonces así le haremos… ahora vamos a brindar – dijo DongHae sacando una botella de su minibar

Los días pasaron y como habían quedado en el plan, DongHae convenció a YunHo en hacer la fiesta; el día llegó y el plan comenzaba a formarse, en la fiesta todo comenzó a salir perfecto, YunHo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su hermana, el detalles es que la chica se puso muy mal y tuvieron que llevarla de emergencia al hospital, no paso a mayores pero al final DongHae se había salido con la suya, había conseguido estar con YunHo y eso era una ventaja para ShinDong ya que el problemático por estar ocupado acosando al otro, pasaba menos tiempo con KiBum cosa que un día aprovecho para por fin cumplir lo que tanto deseaba.

Una día ShinDong propuso que todos salieran a algún antro, extrañamente y para sorpresa de este todos aceptaron, así que cuando llegaron al lugar comenzaron a beber, en realidad solo DongHae y ShinDong lo hacían; más entrada la noche el problemático se fue a bailar con una chica que lo invitó, y "casualmente" otra sacó a bailar a ShiWon dejando a KiBum solo con ShinDong.

- KiBum… ya dime de una vez ¿por qué te caigo tan mal?  
- Por el simple hecho que desde que llegaste DongHae es más ruin… acepto que antes lo era, pero no llegaba a ciertos extremos, él nunca hace nada solo sin tener alguien de apoyo y tu solo llegaste a hundirlo más… sencillamente por eso no te soporto… - ShinDong se molestó mucho con la respuesta, siempre todo era por DongHae y eso ya lo estaba hartando; se levantó de la mesa y tomó a KiBum del brazo llevándoselo en contra de su voluntad a la parte trasera del antro donde no había nadie, ahí lo acorraló contra la pared  
- Mira preciosura… las cosas que haga DongHae no me las achaques a mi… él siempre hace lo que quiere, yo solamente lo apoyo porque las cosas me parecen divertidas, pero yo no lo obligo a nada… y por otro lado… estoy harto de que todo sea DongHae para ti, porque no miras otros horizontes… él no te quiere, solo te utiliza… fíjate mejor en alguien que realmente te desee… - comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del otro - …alguien como yo…  
- Suéltame maldita basura… nadie se podría fijar en ti jamás… - dijo KiBum quitando la mano que acariciaba su cara, el otro tomó sus manos y las aprisionó contra la pared  
- Pues si no es por las buenas… será por las malas…

ShinDong comenzó a besar a KiBum, este se resistía pero sin duda el otro era mucho más fuerte, una de las manos de ShinDong siguió aprisionando las de KiBum sobre su cabeza mientras que la otra comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo; KiBum estaba muy asustado y no sabía como salir de esa situación, la mano de ShinDong llegó hasta la entrepierna del otro comenzando a acariciarlo, era el toque más repulsivo que jamás había sentido y aunque quería gritar no podía, la boca del otro se lo impedía además que la música estaba muy fuerte; por fin la mano del mayor entró en sus pantalones y llegó hasta donde deseaba, KiBum cerró sus ojos, ya no quería saber nada, iba a ser prácticamente violado por el otro y eso era lo más horrible que le podía pasar, así que solo espero que pasara rápido para despertar de esa pesadilla; ShinDong iba a comenzar a darle "placer" al otro cuando sintió como lo apartaban de su cuerpo, al girar para ver que pasaba solo sintió un puñetazo en su rostro que lo tumbó al piso.

- ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IMBECIL? – gritó DongHae el cual estaba rojo por la ira, Shindong escupió un poco de sangre que salía de su boca, se limpio con el puño y luego contestó  
- Disfrutando al igual que tu lo haces… - KiBum abrió los ojos y vió como estaba ahí DongHae por lo que se acercó a él  
- ¿Con que derecho te sientes para hacer eso con KiBum?  
- Con el que me place, él no es tuyo… - el problemático se acercó peligrosamente al otro y dijo lo más quedo que podía y que la música lo dejara escuchar  
- No te engañes… KiBum es mío…  
- ¿No que muy obsesionado con YunHo?... entonces déjame a mi disfrutar lo que deseo…  
- Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero lo que es mío no lo toques y KiBum es mío… - se alejó sin darle la espalda regresando a un lado del mencionado, luego volvió a hablarle a ShinDong - …te quiero lejos del colegio, no regreses  
- ¿Y crees que puedes evitar eso?  
- Si, si lo creo… sabes muy bien que lo puedo lograr y eso no te conviene…  
- No puedo creer que solo por ese me estés tratando así, tu lo utilizas de igual forma y me reclamas así… - KiBum bajó el rostro, aunque le dolía era cierto lo que decía el otro; DongHae notó eso y eso hizo que se enojara más, por lo que tratando de controlarse de nueva cuenta le contestó al otro  
- Admito que me ayudaste mucho cuando lo necesite, y solo por eso no te destrozo ShinDong, te ayudaré a cambiar de colegio porque se que tienes que seguir estudiando y un detalle, no lo hago por caridad o lástima, solo por lo que hiciste por mi… pero dos cosas que te queden claras desde ahora… la primera es que al colegio no vuelves… y la segunda, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te importa… – se acercó de nueva cuenta a ShinDong agarrándolo del cabello hablando solo para que este lo escuchara - …y "ese" al que te refieres despectivamente, es una de las personas más preciadas que tengo en mi vida, así que no te permitiré que te expreses así de él… - lo soltó regresando a donde estaba KiBum, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a irse de ahí; ShinDong se quedó muy enojado, ya algún día se la sacaría.

Como había quedado DongHae le consiguió un nuevo colegio al cual entró, ahí pudo terminar su año escolar con mucho trabajo, pero al fin y al cabo había terminado el curso; prácticamente su vida la siguió llevando igual y no volvió a saber de DongHae por un tiempo hasta que un día llegó a si casa.

- ¿Y ese milagro?... creí que ya no querías saber nada de mi…  
- Y en cierta forma así es… pero lamentablemente te necesito, ¿te gustaría volver a Godeung Hakgyo?  
- Por lo visto andas desesperado… - traía el coraje guardado desde hace tiempo, pero realmente quería volver a ese colegio, tenía unas cuantas cosas pendientes que hacer ahí - … pero la idea me agrada…  
- ¿Entonces es un si?  
- Así es... y ¿de que se trata esta vez?  
- Digamos que alguien se esta entrometiendo entre YunHo y mi trato con él… tendremos que tomar ciertas cartas en el asunto… pero esta vez no será como antes, nos iremos algo lento… que las cosas comiencen a tomar forma y al final saldremos triunfantes…  
- Definitivamente así será… así será… - los dos chicos comenzaron a reírse, las cosas volverían a ser como fueron en un momento

DongHae comenzó a ver todo lo necesario para el reingreso de ShinDong al colegio, cosa que le tomó unos días, no era lo mismo sacar a alguien que volverlo a meter, por tal motivo estuvo faltando, pero un Lunes todo estaba listo y los dos chicos volvieron al colegio, llegaron a la hora del receso entrando a la cafetería bajo la atenta mirada de todos; ShinDong enseguida buscó a alguien con la mirada viendo que DongHae buscaba a la misma persona, eso quería decir que las cosas seguían igual, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio como KiBum no hacía el mismo caso al otro, sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez regresar había sido lo mejor, su mirada nunca se había despegado del que estaba en la mesa sentado con un chico que parecía todo lo contrario y su mente igual pensaba mil cosas, pero regresó a la realidad cuando escucho su nombre.

- Por cierto KiBum… ¿te acuerdas de ShinDong? – la mirada del otro chico se levantó fijándola en la suya, se le veía algo alterado cuando lo supo  
- Hola Bummie… cuanto tiempo sin verte…  
- DongHae… por favor no…  
- Lo siento, situaciones drásticas requieren de medidas drásticas  
- Pero no es la forma… recuerda que…  
- Ya no digas más KiBum, en verdad que me da rabia que estés así, pero aprendí que tiempo al tiempo… en verdad que tú y hasta en cierta forma ShiWon han cambiado… en fin, esto apenas comienza, nos vemos luego – escuchó que dijo DongHae, ¿tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo?

DongHae se giró para irse pero se quedó viendo hacia un punto en la cafetería, a ShinDong no le importó mucho lo que miraba, su vista no se despegaba del cuerpo de KiBum, en ese tiempo se había puesto mucho mejor, ahora solo le preocupaba ese chico que parecía haber llegado de defenderlo cuando hablaba con DongHae, pero ya se ocuparía luego de esa situación, en eso escuchó como lo llamaba DongHae.

- ¡¡Vámonos ShinDong!! – en eso se vio de nuevo a KiBum con una sonrisa en el rostro  
- Nos vemos KiBum jajajaja…

Así los dos chicos salieron, definitivamente haber vuelto era la mejor decisión que había tomado y juraba que esa vez si iba a lograr lo que en otro tiempo no había logrado.

** CONTINUARA….**


	14. Especial: SUMMER DREAM 2

**ESPECIAL "SHOW ME YOUR LOVE"**

**"SUMMER DREAM" (Parte 2)  
**

**KangIn**

_Referencia – Capítulo: ENDLESS MOMENT_

Llegaron a la cafetería, HeeChul venía con una cara de abatimiento que parecía que le habían dicho que todas sus materias estaban reprobadas; KangIn y EeTeuk lo acompañaban, en verdad que se habían sorprendido de la forma en la cual su amigo pelirrojo se había enojado porque el chino nuevo se había llevado a ShiWon con él.

Se sentaron una mesa de hasta el fondo y comenzaron a hablar sobre ese tema, la verdad es que los novios querían ayudar a su amigo, nunca lo habían visto de esa forma y no dejarían que su siempre buen ánimo decayera por cosas que ni el mismo sabía el motivo.  
- A ver, ¿qué sentiste cuando tu amigo se llevo a ShiWon?  
- Mucho coraje…  
- ¿Y como asocias ese coraje?... ¿por qué crees que fue?  
- No se y no me interesa, solo se que ese chino maldito me las va a pagar  
- Pero si ShiWon no es nada tuyo entonces no tienes porque sentirte así – HeeChul bajo el rostro, KangIn tenía razón el alto no era nada de él entonces ¿por qué reaccionar de esa forma?  
- Pero es un descarado, se le notaba a leguas que le encantó y además… él quería hablar conmigo y él se metió en medio de mi conversación  
- Pues no le veo a eso un motivo para que te pongas así, solo estaban hablando de cosas triviales ¿no?  
- Pues…  
- ¿Por qué no nos dices realmente que sucede Chul?  
- No pasa nada, no se porque me puse así, ni yo mismo se el motivo  
- Pues yo asumo que es porque estas enamorado  
- ¿Yo?... ¿enamorado de ShiWon?  
- Si, no tiene nada de malo, es guapo, simpático, algo odioso a veces cuando esta con DongHae, pero él no parece que sea igual a él…  
- Oye… vas a hacer que me ponga celoso amor – dijo EeTeuk a su novio cuando este dijo las cualidades del alto  
- Solo digo la verdad, no te pongas así corazón sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti – KangIn besó los labios de su novio con mucho ahínco ante la mirada del pelirrojo, siempre los veía besándose pero en esta ocasión le dio mucha envidia  
- Se ve que realmente se quieren mucho…  
- Así es – dijo EeTeuk cuando dejaron de besarse – no se que haría sin mi vaquita preciosa…  
- Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así – contestó el otro  
- Bueno ya, sabes que de todas formas así te amo – EeTeuk se levantó de la silla ante la mirada de los otos dos – ahora vengo, voy al baño y regreso – este se fue dejando solos a los otros dos, KangIn no dejó de ver a su novio hasta que este salió definitivamente de la cafetería  
- Me sorprende que en tan poco tiempo se amen tanto, realmente Teukie es otro desde que está contigo  
- Si, pero eso nace de aquí Chul – dijo señalando su pecho – y el tiempo a veces es lo de menos cundo el corazón manda, créeme que no se necesita de mucho tiempo cuando sabes que es la persona indicada – Heechul pareció meditarlo un momento, luego volvió a ver a su amigo  
- Fíjate que nunca se lo pregunté a Teuk, ¿cómo se conocieron?... ¿cómo es que se dieron cuenta que se amaban?  
- Fue chistoso, realmente no lo pensamos, simplemente se dio, de hecho al principio nos tratábamos mal, pero nos dimos cuenta que necesitábamos estar el uno con el otro…

_FLASH BACK_

KangIn miraba toda la tienda, no sabía que cosa podía regalarle a su madre para su cumpleaños, estaba indeciso si una bolsa, o algún vestido, la verdad es que para elegir cosas para mujeres era muy malo y parecía que nadie se dignaba a ayudarlo; volteó para todos lados buscando a algún empelado para que lo auxiliara pero sencillamente no se veía a nadie, caminó un poco hasta llegar a la zona de los probadores, con suerte alguna empleada estaba por ahí, cuando se asomó se quedó estático, un chico de complexión delgada se estaba probando unos jeans, llevaba la prenda a la mitad de las piernas y eso lo había dejado sin aliento, nunca le había pasado algo parecido y menos si se trataba de un chico; el que estaba probándose la ropa se dio cuenta que lo observaban y se giró para encarar al chismoso que no le daba privacidad.

- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?  
- Yo… yo… disculpa es que buscaba a alguien que me pudiera atender…  
- Pues obviamente aquí no hay nadie, así que mejor salte del probador y deja de mirarme con esa cara de idiota  
- ¿A quien le llamaste idiota, estúpido?  
- ¿Entupido?... pues que yo sepa yo no fui el que entró de PERVERTIDO a husmear lugares privados, ¿qué no sabes que a un probador no se entra así?  
- Claro que lo sé y fue un accidente, pero no tienes porque insultarme…  
- Mira, mejor vete me atrasas y tengo muchas cosas que hacer…  
- Ni quien quiera verte, tu cuerpo es horrible, estas todo flaco y ñengo…

Sin más KangIn se dio la media vuelta y salió de los probadores, aunque realmente sus mejillas estaban encendidas ya que lo último dicho era en cierta forma verdad, a él le había encantado ver ese cuerpo, de hecho le había llamado mucho la atención ese muchacho, pero se notaba que era un pesado.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

- ¿Así se conocieron? – preguntó un incrédulo HeeChul  
- Así es, fue la primera vez que lo vi, me había parecido tan sexy en esos pantalones y aunque mi amorcito si esta muy flaco realmente tiene lo suyo…  
- Emmm… no lo dudo, pero no me detalles por favor  
- Como quieras, de hecho pasaron unos días hasta que lo volví a ver y de nuevo las cosas no salieron muy bien al principio…

_FLASH BACK_

Llevaba media hora esperando a que el mecánico se desocupara para poder revisar su coche, se notaba que la persona con la que estaba era un total necio ya que en cierta forma la discusión se escuchaba hasta donde él estaba esperando. Después de un rato más por fin el hombre salió y detrás de él venía precisamente el chico que había visto la otra vez en la tienda departamental.

- ¿Pero como va a ser posible que le tengan que cambiar todo el motor?  
- Joven, esta desvielado el auto, o sea se descompuso el motor y sin eso no arranca, ¿por qué es tan necio?  
- Tardara días en tenerlo listo, yo necesito mi auto…  
- Pues lo siento joven, la pieza de ese coche llega hasta dentro de una semana, pero de todas formas no arrancará, así que o se decide o se queda de todas formas sin su auto… - el mecánico le dio la espalda y se dirigió a KangIn – buenos días, ¿dígame en que le puedo servir?  
- Si, necesito que me hagan un cambio de aceite y afinación  
- Con mucho gusto, llene este formato y su auto estará listo hoy por la noche, como a eso de las ocho – KangIn iba a dar las gracias, pero la voz del otro chico se escuchó primero  
- ¿Cómo que esta noche?... a mi me tendrá esperando por una semana y a este pervertido se lo darán en un solo día…  
- A él no le vamos a cambiar ninguna pieza, solo afinaremos y cambiaremos aceite, nada del otro mundo…  
- Pues me sigue pareciendo injusto… - el mecánico ya no dijo nada más y se retiró de ahí para comenzar a trabajar; mientras los otros dos chicos se quedaban en la recepción - …¿qué tanto me miras? – KangIn ni en cuenta que estaba observando al otro, se había quedado en un mutismo total  
- Nada, no puedo creer que seas tan tonto…  
- ¿TONTO YO?... mira pedazo de carne humana, esta agencia es una de las mejores del país y que me tengan esperando una semana se me hace mucho, si es tan buena tienen que tener la refacción más rápido  
- Bueno, eso no depende de las personas que laboran aquí, si no hay la pieza no la hay y punto, mejor deja de ser tan necio y prepotente que hasta mal caes…  
- Pues tu no eres ninguna joyita, desde que me topé contigo o más bien desde que se de tu existencia solo tengo problemas o enojos, realmente eres un odioso  
- No tengo porque estar aguantando tus groserías, has lo que quieras y di lo que quieras…

KangIn salió muy molesto de la agencia, siempre que veía a ese chico todo era problema o insultos, lo que también era un hecho es que no sabía porque le llamaba mucho la atención y eso es lo que más le molestaba; decidió dar una vuelta por el centro e ir a comer por ahí y así hacer tiempo para recoger su coche.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

- Yo siempre he sabido que Teuk es extremadamente terco y a veces bobo, pero en verdad que exagera  
- Si, eso es cierto pero así se le quiere, aunque realmente me sacó de mis casillas en esas ocasiones, cuando se dispone a insultar o molestar es de lo más odioso  
- En eso estoy de acuerdo… pero ¿cómo es que comenzaron a llevarse bien?... digo ya vi como es que se conocieron, pero esos antecedentes no me explican el ahora empalagamiento que tienen  
- Fue ese mismo día, cuando fui a recoger mi coche…

_FLASH BACK_

Ya eran las ocho en punto, había llegado a la agencia a recoger su auto como le habían indicado, cuando entró a la recepción pudo ver como el mismo mecánico estaba sobre una mesa sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos y como enfrente de este se encontraba el mismo chico, ¿acaso había pasado todo el día ahí peleando?. Sin más se acercó a donde estaba el hombre, la verdad es que no le importaba lo que había hecho el otro, solo quería ir por su auto y largarse de ahí.

- Buenas noches, ¿ya tendrá listo mi coche? – el mecánico lo miró, era bueno ver a otras personas que no fueran al muchacho que no paraba de hablar y reclamar  
- Si, en un momento uno de los chicos del taller se lo traerá  
- Muchas gracias, ahora mismo paso a liquidar con la señorita de la recepción  
- No hay de que… y me voy que no aguanto la cabeza – dijo el hombre ignorando al otro chico que lo seguía, llegó hasta una oficina y se encerró dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca; este solo hizo un berrinche mientras se recargaba en la pared. KangIn veía todos sus movimientos desde la recepción y despertó de su mutismo hasta que la señorita lo palmeo un poco en la mano  
- Disculpe joven, le digo que aquí esta su recibo  
- Si… gracias - lo tomó y siguió viendo al otro chico, la de recepción lo notó  
- ¿Es su amigo?  
- No… apenas y he cruzado un par de palabras con él  
- En verdad que es un poco odiosito, ha estado todo el día aquí, peleando de todo, se le terminó la batería de su celular y ahora está desesperado porque no tiene como irse ni como llamar a nadie, se nota que es de esos chiquillos que sin su papi no viven… de esos que todo quieren que le hagan – no sabía porque, pero todo lo comentado por la chica molestó de gran manera a KangIn y se lo hizo ver en ese momento  
- Pues yo creo que más que nada es que es la primera vez que le pasa algo de esto y por eso reacciona así, posiblemente si sea un hijo de papi, pero no ha llegado nadie así que es un hecho que está tratando de valerse el mismo y eso hay que reconocerlo – se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al otro chico, lo tomó de la mano y sin decir nada lo comenzó a jalar hasta su auto que ya estaba aparcado afuera de la agencia, lo metió del lado del copiloto y luego se subió él arrancando  
- ¿A DONDE ME LLEVAS?  
- No me grites, te estoy sacando de ahí porque se que no sabes ni que hacer… así que más te vale te estés calmado y me digas a donde vives para que te lleve  
- No necesito de tu amabilidad, la verdad es que la hipocresía me choca y se muy bien que no te caigo bien y ni tú a mi…  
- No es amabilidad, sencillamente pienso en las pobres personas de la agencia que han tenido que soportarte todo el día... y entérate que no me caes mal, si eres algo pesado, pero no por eso me caes mal, si te caigo mal yo pues cuanto lo siento… - dijo con voz seria lo que provocó que el otro no dijera una palabra más, solo veía al frente - …entonces ¿ya me dirás donde vives?  
- Sigue derecho toda la avenida, yo te indico donde darás vuelta…  
- De acuerdo… – por un largo rato ninguno dijo nada; KangIn veía de soslayo al otro chico, en verdad calladito no se veía tan pesado como aparentaba así que decidió romper el silencio - …¿cómo te llamas? – el otro chico tardo en contestar, pero después de soltar un suspiro por fin lo hizo  
- JungSu… pero me gusta que me digan EeTeuk… ¿y tu?  
- YoungWoon… pero me gusta que me digan KangIn – dijo sonriendo cosa que también hizo el otro, los dos tenían sus nombre pero les gustaba que les dijeran de otra forma  
- ¿Por qué siempre que nos vemos tenemos que discutir?  
- No se, tal vez se nos hace divertido…  
- Aquí da la vuelta a la derecha por favor – ya nadie dijo nada más, solo las indicaciones para llegar a casa de Teuk, una vez que lo hicieron este se bajó del auto dando las gracias, el otro solo dio un asentamiento de cabeza, iba a arrancar pero el otro lo detuvo un momento  
- Oye KangIn… ¿no quisieras salir a tomar algo?  
- Hoy no puedo, tengo un compromiso… pero otro día con mucho gusto…  
- Emm… si claro, a ver que día nos volvemos a encontrar entonces  
- Si… bueno me voy, hasta luego EeTeuk

Por fin el coche arrancó, EeTeuk solo se quedó viendo como se alejaba, frunció el seño un poco y después entró a su casa azotando la puerta. KangIn por otro lado iba pensando en que había sido un tonto, pero sintió la necesidad de enseñarle a ese chico que no todo lo que quería podía ser tan fácil.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

- Un momento… ahí se presentaron, pero esa forma de despedirse y el "súper diálogo" no indica nada del como es que están ahora  
- Pues si, pero en lo personal desde ese momento yo no dejé de pensar en él, aún sin haber tenido mucho diálogo y a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo de conocerlo solo era peleando o siendo grosero; todos los días me pasaba por su casa tratando de ver si lo veía salir, había sido un tonto de haber negado esa salida que me propuso…  
- ¿O sea que no tenías ningún compromiso?  
- No, aunque si quería ir le dije que no…  
- ¿Y él que pensó en ese momento?... ¿nunca te lo dijo?  
- Si, dice que se había molestado mucho ya que quería seguir conociéndome, sabes como es y como será siempre…  
- Eso si… pero entonces ¿como es que se dieron cuenta que se amaban?  
- Era un hecho que ya sentíamos algo el uno por el otro, pero no habíamos hablado nada, o sea solo ese mini diálogo cuando lo lleve a su casa, pero sin embargo nos buscábamos aunque nunca nos encontrábamos  
- ¿Entones el también te estaba buscando?  
- Si, me dijo que trató de encontrar mi nombre o algo que le llevara a mi paradero, pero como no le había dicho mi apellido pues nunca pudo encontrarme o contactarme…  
- ¿Y cuando se volvieron a ver?  
- El día que nos hicimos novios… hoy exactamente hace cuatro meses  
- ¿En serio?  
- Así es… me lo topé sin querer en una cafetería, donde a él lo dejaron plantado y por coincidencia de la vida a mi también…

_FLASH BACK_

Juraba que si tardaba cinco minutos más se largaría de ahí y cuando volviera a ver a su primo le rompería la cara hasta que quedara deforme; el café estaba algo vacío y por lo tanto aburrido, miró para todos lados y su sorpresa fue ver al chico que llevaba buscando por algunos días en una mesa y se encontraba solo, viendo que su primo no llegaría jamás decidió acercarse a él.

- Hola… ¿puedo sentarme? – EeTeuk lo vio, no creía encontrarse con él ahí  
- Claro…  
- ¿Esperas a alguien?  
- Si… pero parece que me dejaron plantado  
- A mi también, en verdad que me molesta eso mucho  
- Ya somos dos, pero me va a escuchar…  
- ¿Acaso… tu novia?  
- No, no tengo novia… de hecho no me gustan las mujeres… - la confesión había alegrado a KangIn, aunque en ese mismo segundo lo preocupó, eso significaba…  
- Entonces… ¿tu novio?  
- No, no tengo… esperaba a un amigo, pero el muy desgraciado no llegó – el alma le regreso al cuerpo en ese segundo - ¿tu esperabas a tu novia?  
- No, a un primo, pero al parecer tampoco llegó…  
- Realmente tenemos una suerte de perros… pero bueno, aprovechando las circunstancias, ¿qué tal si me aceptas un café ya que estamos aquí?...  
- De acuerdo… - los dos pidieron su orden, después comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa que se les venían a la mente, aunque realmente los dos deseaban conocer más a fondo al otro  
- ¿Y en que colegio estudias?  
- Pues el semestre pasado lo hice en la Gounte, pero ahora me inscribí en Godeung Hakgyo… el próximo semestre entraré ahí…  
- ¡No lo puedo creer!  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- En ese colegio voy yo… ¿a que semestre entraras?  
- Tercero…  
- Lástima, yo pasé a quinto, pero ahí nos podremos ver… – EeTeuk tenía una sonrisa muy marcada cosa que puso muy contento al otro - …¿qué pasa?  
- Te ves muy bien sonriendo – el mencionado se ruborizó un poco por el comentario  
- ¿De veras lo crees?  
- Claro, de hecho siempre he pensado que eres muy atractivo…  
- Pues… la primera vez que me viste dijiste que mi cuerpo era horrible – KangIn se pateó mentalmente, en verdad le había dicho eso pero no era realmente lo que pensaba  
- Estaba muy molesto por la forma en la que me hablaste, pero la realidad es que no te me hiciste para nada horrible, por eso me quede como tonto admirándote en el probador  
- KangIn… ¿me estas coqueteando?  
- ¿Lo ves como coquetería?... – el otro asintió - …pues creo que si, te estoy coqueteando…  
- Me gusta que me coquetees…  
- Y… ¿qué más te gustaría que hiciera? – KangIn puso su mano sobre la del otro mientras este sonreía ampliamente  
- No se, pero se que me gustará

KangIn se acercó un poco al otro mientras la distancia entre sus rostros se iba haciendo más corta, el mencionado dudó un poco no por el hecho de no quererlo hacer, sino de estarse apresurando, pero esto lo deseaba desde hace tiempo, desde que lo vio en ese probador, sabía que era muy precipitado pero si eso quería no iba a negárselo; por fin sus labios se rozaron y en ese preciso momento los dos supieron que debía, tenían que estar con el otro, aún siendo muy poco el tiempo de conocerse. Se separaron después de haber disfrutado de su primer beso.

- Definitivamente me gusto mucho – el otro levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de EeTeuk, este solo cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia  
- Me gustaría mucho poder intentar algo contigo… pero no se si a ti te gustaría…  
- ¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novio?  
- Pues… si…  
- ¿Así sin conocernos mucho?  
- Creo que podemos irnos conociendo poco a poco, si algo no nos parece sencillamente nos lo diremos y veremos que resulta de todo esto  
- Me parece muy bien…

Los dos se volvieron a besar arriesgándose a algo que no sabían si realmente funcionaría pero los dos deseaban correr ese riesgo.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

- ¿QUE? – HeeChul gritó histérico  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- ¿Cómo que así se hicieron novios?... o sea nunca se hablaron mas que contados dos minutos y ese día en el café y… ¿ya?  
- Si… así nos hicimos novios  
- Pero… pero… pero…  
- Nos demostramos que si se tiene la voluntad y las ganas puedes lograr mucho y prueba d eso somos nosotros, nos arriesgamos y míranos, no llevamos la vida juntos, pero estos cuatro meses han sido los mejores de mi vida… amo a EeTeuk y aunque todo comenzó muy bizarro, al final todo salió bien y solo por arriesgarnos – HeeChul lo medito un momento, eso era más como una indirecta muy directa  
- No creo que pasaría lo mismo con ShiWon  
- Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás – el otro soltó un bufido, muy sabias palabras pero bastante difíciles de llevar a cabo; luego medito una cosa del relato y comenzó a sonreír un poco  
- De hecho gracias a mi es que son novios… yo dejé plantado a EeTeuk ese día en la cafetería  
- Lo se… pero no te sientas celestino, porque si no era en ese momento, hubiera sido en otro  
- Aish… quitas el hecho de sentirme útil para ustedes…  
- Eres un gran amigo y no queremos verte triste…  
- Pues que… ¿lindo?... su forma de comenzar su relación fue fugaz, pero como dices los hechos demuestran como va todo…  
- Eso no lo dudes… - en ese momento llegó EeTeuk sentándose al lado de su novio  
- ¿De que hablan?  
- De lo mucho que te amo… - KangIn besó a su novio en los labios siendo correspondido al instante - …y de que Chul tiene que arriesgarse si quiere conquistar a ShiWon aunque ya tiene el camino fácil ya que pues por lo que se, él ya esta loquito por él  
- Eso le digo… pero si no se quiere dar cuenta que también comienza a sentir algo pues jamás podrá dar ese paso…  
- Gracias chicos…

En ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el final del receso, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivas aulas, pero antes de que salieran de la cafetería HeeChul detuvo a KangIn.

- Oye… ¿y ese mismo día lo hicieron por primera vez? – KangIn comenzó a reír sonoramente, después que se calmó respondió  
- No… tardamos como un mes para hacerlo…  
- ¿Pero como?... si ahora parecen conejos queriendo aparearse a cada rato  
- Eso no quiere decir que por eso seamos así desde el principio, solo que una vez que lo probamos no pudimos parar…  
- Cuando te conocí no parecías tan aventado como ahora lo cuentas…  
- Teuk es más lanzado que yo, pero créeme que en ocasiones las apariencias engañan – guiñándole un ojo KangIn se fue a su salón mientras EeTeuk abrazaba a su amigo el cual se había quedado viendo al otro alejándose  
- Te invito a comer a mi casa, no quiero que estés solito el día de hoy, bueno solo hasta que llegue mi cita con mi amorcito  
- Ok…

Sin más los dos chicos entraron a su salón, uno con una sonrisa enrome por la cita de esa noche y el otro analizando su situación aunque definitivamente esa historia no creía que se volvería a repetir en su caso.

**YeSung**

_Referencia – Capítulo: So I… (principio) _

Estaba desesperado, no sabía ni a donde meterse tenía que conseguir ese dinero lo antes posible y no sabía de que manera hacerlo; subía las escaleras, luego las bajaba sin hacer realmente nada, solo como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, llegó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso grande de agua, su madre no estaba en ese momento y no sabía si ella podía "prestarle" ese dinero, pero era un hecho que no sería así, por eso su desesperación por ver de que forma conseguirlo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y corrió a contestarlo como si ahí estuviera la respuesta, pero al levantar el auricular se dio cuenta que no era así.

- ¿Diga?  
- _¡¡Hola YeSung!!... ahora si que no te he visto_  
- ¿Qué onda Wook?... pues ya ves, uno que si tiene vida social…  
- _Yo tengo vida social también, solo que ahora mis padres salieron con unos amigos de ellos y no quise ir, pero siempre estoy en eventos con ellos…_  
- Precisamente a eso me refiero… tener vida social no es que te la pases con tus papis de un lado a otro  
- _Bueno, ya sabes como son y pues a mi me gusta estar con ellos_  
- De veras que no me explico eso, pero bueno realmente me vale… ¿y a que se debe la llamada?  
- _¿Acaso necesito motivos para hablarte?... ¿no puedo llamar a mi mejor amigo? _  
- No, pues si… pero hablas en un mal momento  
- _¿Por qué?... ¿algún problema? _  
- Más que problema, necesito conseguir mucho dinero y estoy meditando como conseguirlo…  
- _¿Y para que lo quieres? _  
- Para irme a Seoul…  
- _¿A Seoul?... ¿y que quieres hacer allá? _  
- Necesito verlo Wook…  
- _Ahhh… y, ¿ya has pensado en algo? _  
- Lo único que se me a ocurrido es prostituirme  
- _¿QUEEEEE? _  
- No me grites en el teléfono que casi me revientas un tímpano animal…  
- _Lo… lo siento… pero ¿prostituirte? _  
- Si, que paguen por mis servicios, es una forma de sacar dinero rápido y fácil  
- _¿Y yo puedo pagarte?... digo… no necesitas hacer eso, te puedo prestar dinero_  
- No muchas gracias, es bastante lo que necesito además de que no quiero deberte Wook, aunado que cuando me vaya no se cuando vuelva  
- _¿Y cuando te piensas ir? _  
- Apenas consiga el dinero, entre más pronto mejor…  
- _Será demasiado triste el que te vayas_  
- Lo se, pero tengo que hacerlo…  
- _Bueno, te dejo porque mi mami me habla, me avisas cualquier cosa… bye_  
- Sale pues… bye

Colgó el teléfono, era buena opción esa de que RyeoWook le prestara el dinero, pero no, tenía que ver la manera de conseguirlo él mismo; se levantó de donde se había sentado al contestar con la firme idea de comenzar su recolección de dinero.

Tenía aproximadamente media hora parado frente a esa ventanilla esperando a que la señora que atendía le dijera cuanto le daría por todo eso que estaba empeñando.

- No se… esto parece de fantasía… ¿seguro que es oro?  
- ¡¡Pero por supuesto que desde luego que si!!  
- Pues… te doy 8,500 Wons a lo mucho…  
- ¿QUE?... si me salio en 50,000 Wons… ¡¡usted me esta robando!!  
- Mira mocoso, he estado en este negocio por muchos años y esto no es oro, así que el que te robo fue el que te lo vendió… por lo demás que ya vimos pues sería un total de 127,000 Wons… ¿los quieres?... sino deja de hacerme perder el tiempo – YeSung no lo podía creer, había llevado todas sus pertenencias de valor junto con unas que "tomo prestadas" de su madre ¿y solo le daban esa cantidad?, pero estaba desesperado, así que tuvo que aceptar  
- De acuerdo… pero aún sigo pensando que esto es un robo…  
- Pues piensa como quieras niño, siempre la gente quiere más de lo que realmente valen las cosas… eso pasa por solo dejarse llevar por la fachada… - la mujer le da el dinero el cual lo toma prácticamente arrebatándolo, ya al menos tenía algo, pero aún le faltaba mucho

Salió de la casa de empeño muy enojado, realmente estaba pensando en prostituirse, unas dos o tres semanas a lo mucho "trabajando" diario y podría ganar un buen dinero para irse. Llegó a su casa encontrándose con que afuera lo esperaba RyeoWook con cara de preocupación.

- Por fin llegas…  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Nada, es que me quede penando y no creo que sea buena opción que te prostituyas, ¿qué tal si alguna de las chicas que te pague tiene una enfermedad o algo así?  
- En serio que alucinas de a gratis… en primera usaría protección, en segunda pediría mucho dinero y al ser así pues me indica que no es de una posición baja la cual tendría un pasado incierto…  
- El dinero no da la salud… mi papi me cuenta que hay muchos conocidos que aunque tienen mucho dinero están enfermos de diferentes cosas…  
- Bueno, ya cálmate, no se si lo haré aunque viendo las circunstancias y la necesidad en verdad que lo estoy pensando  
- ¿Pero porque la urgencia de irte?  
- Ya te lo dije, lo quiero ver…  
- Hay pues para ver a alguien no necesitas casi casi vender tu alma al diablo… ¿no crees que exageras?  
- No, no lo comprenderías  
- Pues tal vez no, solo se que es un disparate  
- Bueno si viniste a regañarme mejor retírate que no estoy de ánimo…  
- ¿Y ahora que te tiene de malas?  
- Empeñe mis cosas valiosas y me dieron una miseria por ellas  
- ¿Vendiste tu guitarra?  
- No, la guitarra… - YeSung se quedó pensando un momento, no se le había ocurrido pero era su tesoro, medito por un momento y tuvo una respuesta casi enseguida - …venderé mi guitarra…  
- ¡¡Pero YeSung… ¿acaso estas loco?!... se cuanto amas esa guitarra y lo que vale para ti, no monetariamente, sino sentimentalmente…  
- Lo se, pero créeme, él es más importante… - RyeoWook bajó su rostro soltando un bufido  
- Como quieras amigo… ahora me tengo que ir, tengo algo que hacer…  
- De acuerdo, yo mientras arreglare todo lo de mi guitarra para irla a vender…

RyeoWook ya no le dijo nada más, simplemente se fue de ahí dejando al otro entrar a su casa para cometer la locura más grande que haría en su vida.

Una semana había pasado y los amigos no se habían vuelto a ver, YeSung había logrado vender su guitarra a un muy buen precio, ya tenía algo de dinero, pero no el suficiente como para irse a la aventura de vivir en Seoul, el tiempo seguía pasando y su desesperación crecía con este.

Una mañana el timbre de su casa comenzó a sonar, ese día quería quedarse en su casa pensando que más podría hacer, ya no tenía ni una sola idea; se levantó con pereza y abrió la puerta viendo que se trataba de RyeoWook.

- Toma…  
- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo tomando un sobre  
- Dinero  
- Ya te dije que no aceptaré tu dinero… no se cuando regresaré y pueda devolvértelo…  
- No me lo devolverás, es tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado…  
- ¿Qué estas diciendo?  
- Que lo tomes como mi regalo de cumpleaños… además en un momento dado si quisieras devolvérmelo, pues puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento porque yo me iré contigo  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Así como lo escuchaste, me iré contigo a Seoul, hablé con mis padres y están de acuerdo, solo es cosa de que tú quieras que yo vaya contigo  
- ¿Lo dices en serio?  
- Claro, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y contigo iría hasta la luna  
- Gracias, gracias… - YeSung abrazó muy fuerte e RyeoWook haciendo que este se ruborizara un poco y disfrutara de la cercanía del momento - …entonces con esto podremos irnos, ahora solo es cosa de arreglar todo  
- Yo saldré con mis padres de viaje por tres días, estaré aquí el Jueves, ya solo es cuestión de que decidas que día nos vamos…  
- El Viernes, nos vamos en la noche para que el Sábado por la tarde ya estemos en Seoul  
- De acuerdo, así me da tiempo de arreglar mis cosas… oye pero ¿donde viviremos?... ¿estudiaremos o trabajaremos?  
- Tú no te preocupes, yo arreglo todo eso, y claro que estudiaremos, la idea es entrar a su misma escuela…  
- Bueno entonces me voy, regreso el Jueves y ya nos ponemos de acuerdo para irnos… confío en ti amigo y cualquier cosa me avisas…  
- Por supuesto… – RyeoWook se da la media vuelta para irse pero la voz de su amigo lo detiene - …Wook… - este gira su vista un momento - …gracias, no se que haría sin ti  
- No hay de que… pero creo que harías las mismas locuras

Por fin se fue dejando al otro muy feliz por la noticia dada, la verdad si lo pensaba bien el hecho de irse con RyeoWook sería mucho mejor, él ya conocía la ciudad y pues estar acompañado nunca estaba de más, ahora solo tenía que hacer unas cuantas llamadas para dejar todo listo y claro, unas cuantas investigaciones ya que el detalle era saber en que escuela tenían que inscribirse.

Los días pasaron y llegó por fin el Jueves, los dos amigos se quedaron de ver para detallar todo lo que llevarían, que realmente no era mucho, solo su ropa y algunas cosas personales.

- ¿Ya listo?  
- Pues si…  
- No te veo muy convencido  
- Es que siento que es una locura YeSung… mira te acompaño porque no quiero que te vayas solo, Seoul es enorme y no es fácil la vida allá, pero aún estas a tiempo de recapacitar  
- Claro que no… ya tomé una decisión y eso haré… si tú no quieres ir no te detengo  
- No, ya te dije que me iría contigo, solo esperaba poderte hacer recapacitar, pero veo que es imposible  
- Así es, ya nada me puede hacer cambiar de parecer  
- Bien… al menos no puedo decir que no lo intenté… - se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que RyeoWook volvió a hablar – oye ¿y ya esta todo listo?  
- Emm si claro, ya todo lo tengo bajo control  
- Excelente  
- Bien, me tengo que ir, tengo que terminar de arreglar mi equipaje y todo lo que me llevaré, te veo en la estación entonces, nos vemos – YeSung se fue dejando al otro en la cafetería mientras se quedaba pensando en la locura que iba a hacer, pero todo por estar siempre a su lado

Tal como habían quedado los dos amigos se encontraron en la estación de trenes donde fue todo un drama cuando los padres de RyeoWook y este se despidieron, la madre de YeSung también fue a despedir a su hijo pero de una forma un poco menos teatral; una vez que por fin YeSung pudo despegar a su amigo de los brazos de su progenitora los dos subieron al tren acomodándose en sus lugares.

RyeoWook ya no estaba tan seguro de irse, nunca se había despegado de sus padres, pero siempre había una primera vez y si era con YeSung pues que mejor, eso fue lo único que logró hacer que siguiera con esta locura que estaba cometiendo.

YeSung por otro lado estaba muy emocionado, en menos de los que pensaba lo volvería a ver y esta vez si le diría todo lo que sentía, cuando tuvo la oportunidad hace mucho tiempo no lo hizo, pero nunca era tarde para rectificarse y ahora era su momento, así lo sentía y así lo haría, porque se lo había propuesto y porque se lo había prometido a él mismo.

Por fin llegaron a Seoul en la tarde del día siguiente, los dos bajaron del tren yendo primero por su equipaje y luego saliendo del andén para dirigirse a las puertas de la estación.

- ¡¡Por fin estamos en Seoul, en verdad que es grande!!  
- Si… te dije que era enorme, y por lo mismo sigo pensando que esto es una idea descabellada y loca…  
- No empieces de nuevo por favor, sabes el tiempo que tengo de estar planeando esto y lo mucho que me costó llegar hasta aquí, así que por favor no quiero escuchar el mismo sermón de nuevo…  
- Como quieras, yo solo se que esto es lo más loco que has hecho… bueno hemos, porque como siempre aquí estoy de menso…  
- Te pedí ayuda y te agradezco infinitamente que lo hayas hecho, sin embargo jamás te dije que tenías que venir, fue por tu gusto así que no quiero escuchar reclamos ¿de acuerdo?  
- ¿Y se puede saber que haremos ahora?... he venido varias veces con mis padres, pero jamás he estado yo solo aquí, así que no tengo idea de donde queda nada…  
- Lo se, lo se… lo primero es buscar un lugar donde quedarnos… ¿qué… y ahora porque tienes esa cara de muerto desabrido?  
- ¿Cómo… como que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos?... ¿acaso no habías visto ya ese asunto?... ¡¡me dijiste que todo lo tenías resuelto, que no iba a haber ningún problema!!  
- En efecto… y no lo hay, solo es cuestión de buscar los lugares correctos, el Lunes tenemos que ir a inscribirnos a la preparatoria… ¿y ahora que?  
- ¿No… no estamos inscritos aún?... ¿ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS HACEMOS AQUÍ SIN CASA Y ESCUELA?  
- Oye oye… en primera no me grites, en segunda, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar un departamento e inscribirse a un colegio?

RyeoWook ahora si que no sabía que hacia ahí y porque era tan tonto, pero ya no había marcha atrás aunque bien podría regresarse; después de un rato de estar intercambiando puntos de vista, YeSung descubrió que Wook tenía un departamento ahí en Seoul poniendo el grito en el cielo ya que el drama hecho anteriormente por su amigo ya le tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar.

- - ¿SI TIENES CASA EN SEOUL PORQUE NO ME HABÍAS DICHO NADA?... ESTAMOS COMO IDIOTAS AQUÍ DISCUTIENDO POR BABOSADAS CUNDO TU TIENES LA RESPUESTA DE TODO…  
- Es que no me preguntaste… recuerda que yo solo vengo acompañándote en tu aventura, además pues según esto tu tenías todo resuelto, mi papi me las dio por cualquier cosa y…  
- ¡¡Ya deja de graznar y vámonos de una buena vez!!... juro que solo porque eres mi amigo aguanto, sino ya te hubiera…

YeSung sin más fue por un taxi, lo único que quería era dormir un rato y sentirse tranquilo para lo que sabía se avecinaría, porque algo tenía claro, de ahí no se iba hasta que no lograra su cometido.

**HyukJae**

_Referencia – Capítulo: HUG, YOU ARE THE ONE y SO I…_

Eran las seis de la tarde, llegaba puntual a su cita como todas las veces que había ido sin que nadie lo supiera, llevaba contando esta ocasión tres veces que asistía y no sentía ningún cambio ni nada, eso si, había encontrado a una confidente con la cual sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

- Buenas tardes HyukJae… ¿cómo te sientes el día de hoy?  
- Pésimo doctora, creo que estaré loco toda mi vida y lo peor, hasta traumado…  
- No digas eso Hyuk, esto es poco a poco… antes de comenzar solo quiero que me digas una cosa, ¿este fin de semana fue tranquilo o hay novedades?  
- Novedades doctora, bueno, no novedades positivas para mí, más bien todo lo contrario, pero sin duda no fue tranquilo…  
- De acuerdo, ya llegaremos a ese punto solo quería saber si hoy podía comenzar con un punto esencial que he visto que siempre sacas en tus platicas y veo que si es momento  
- ¿Punto esencial?  
- Así es… hoy hablaremos de ese chico que siempre mencionas, JunSu, básicamente solo de él, olvida por ahora a tu madre y todo sobre la infancia que tuvimos en sesiones pasadas, hoy nos abocaremos a lo que he notado que más te afecta – la idea no le desagrado a Hyuk, pero sabía que le dolería  
- Ok  
- Bien, pasa al sillón por favor – HyukJae se recostó en el lugar indicado - cuéntame detalladamente como empezó tu relación con tu amigo JunSu  
- A él lo conocí hace poco más de un año, llegó al colegio y me lo topé en el baño…  
- Un lugar muy común para hacer amigos ¿no lo crees?  
- Doctora, no se burle de mi  
- No me burlo, analizo todo lo que me dices  
- Bueno… el caso es que estaba de malas porque un chico que no me cae nada bien estaba en mi salón y tenía que estarlo soportando todo el tiempo; pero JunSu notó mi mal humor y quiso alentarme…  
- ¿Desde ese momento sentiste afinidad con él?  
- No, bueno me agrado su forma de tratar de dar ánimo, pero me cayó muy bien desde ese momento  
- ¿Luego que paso?  
- Ese mismo día en el receso se junto conmigo y un amigo y desde ahí comenzamos la amistad; con el tiempo se fue haciendo mi mejor amigo, nos identificamos mucho, los dos hablamos demasiado, competíamos en cositas como videojuegos y esas cosas que usted ya sabe, pero…  
- ¿Pero?  
- Pero yo me comencé a sentir raro al estar cerca de él, digamos que cada vez que el estaba a mi lado era completamente feliz y cuando no lo estaba, solo pensaba en que estaría haciendo y demás… en pocas palabras solo pensaba en él… - HyukJae se quedó callado sonrojándose un poco  
- ¿Te enamoraste de el?  
- Al principio no lo comprendía, pero a estas alturas le puedo asegurar que así es…  
- ¿El te corresponde o sabe sobre tus sentimientos?  
- No… ninguna de las dos… de hecho él esta con alguien  
- ¿Desde que lo conoces esta con esa persona?  
- No… eso tiene apenas unos días… aunque desde que lo conozco a estado enamorado de él…  
- Por lo que entiendo se trata de otro chico  
- Así es, de hecho es ese chico por el cual yo estaba enojado ese día que nos conocimos  
- El que dices que no te cae bien ¿cierto?  
- Si, ahora más lo odio por eso…  
- ¿JunSu sabe que no te cae bien ese otro chico?  
- Si, lo supo hace tiempo, pero con todo y eso no le importo mucho ya que ahora pues esta muy "feliz" con él… ese patán solo lo hará sufrir  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
- Es un vividor de lo peor, es un pesado y además utiliza a las personas como si fueran sus juguetes… solo lo lastimara y él que es tan inocente y tonto… - la psicóloga anotaba todo en su libretita, luego lo volteó a ver, este estaba viendo hacia el techo con marcado entrecejo fruncido  
- Bueno, no detallemos por ahora al otro chico, sigamos hablando de JunSu… ¿has tenido algún problema con él alguna vez?  
- Si… bueno de hecho no lo había tenido nunca, hasta ahora que esta con él… pero antes ninguno…  
- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en decirle algo sobre tus sentimientos?  
- No, temía que si le decía algo se alejaría de mi, además que es tan despistado que todo lo que hacia o decía era en torno a ese desgraciado… aunque… hubo una vez que lo bese  
- ¿Y con todo y ese beso tu amigo no se dio cuenta?  
- Él estaba dormido – HyukJae comenzó a sonreír – fue una sensación genial doctora aunque solo fue un roce de labios… eso también me recordó la ocasión en la que el me preguntó si a mi me importaba o veía mal que a él le gustara otro chico, en ese momento no se porque pensé que hablaba de mí, creo que hice mis castillos en el aire… - el semblante de Hyuk fue de total tristeza  
- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?  
- No me quería decir de quien se trataba, yo asumí que era porque tenía vergüenza de decirme que era yo, me ilusioné demasiado y esa noche fue genial  
- ¿Si?... ¿pues que paso? – Hyuk sacudió un poco su cabeza, era tonto el decirlo  
- Yo… soñé con él, que me correspondía, que me decía que me amaba… se lo juro que lo sentí tan real que más me lo creí… nunca le he dicho esto a nadie ni a ChangMin que es el único que sabe lo que siento por él…  
- ¿Y porque no me cuentas ese sueño?... ¿aún lo recuerdas? – la psicóloga vio ese un buen catalizador para ver de que forma realmente veía su paciente a JunSu  
- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?... pero no quiero que se aburra doctora  
- No lo haré… soy toda oídos – HyukJae comenzó a recordar todo mientras cerraba sus ojos

_FLASH BACK_

HyukJae y JunSu se habían quedado después de clases en el gimnasio, habían tenido una disputa sobre quien jugaría primero el videojuego más esperado por los dos y que desgraciadamente solo era de un jugador; como ninguno cedía, decidieron resolverlo con un partido de basketball, no había testigos, solo ellos dos para demostrarse el uno al otro quien era el mejor.

- Hasta 10 canastas, el primero que lo logre gana… y para hacerlo emocionante el que pierda hará lo que el otro quiera, como su esclavo por un día – dijo JunSu decidido  
- De acuerdo, pero luego no estés llorando cuando te gane  
- ¡Ya lo veremos!

El juego comenzó, el primero en anotar fue HyukJae haciendo que JunSu se molestara por no haberlo podido detener, por tal motivo agarro el balón y comenzando a botarlo se dirigió a la canasta siendo interceptado por su amigo pero logrando esquivarlo dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje y lanzando la bola desde ahí, anotando su primer tanto.

Prácticamente así se fueron yendo, uno y uno, la cosa estaba muy pareja, ninguno de los dos se iba a dejar vencer por el otro; ya cuando iban nueve a nueve era a JunSu a quien le tocaba la ofensiva y a Hyuk evitar que este encestara, el primero comenzó a botar el balón pensando por donde podría irse para que su amigo no lo bloqueara, cuando se decidió salió corriendo hacía la canasta y en el momento en que Hyuk lo iba a bloquear JunSu lanzó al bola para encestar desde ahí pero esta rebotó en el tablero haciendo que la bola regresara y fuera HyukJae quien la tomara y con toda la libertad del mundo encestar haciéndose el ganador del juego.

- Jajajaja te lo dije… es imposible que me ganes enano, soy mil veces mejor que tu  
- Tuviste suerte, mi lanzamiento era perfecto, pero algo salió mal sino tú serias el que estaría aplastado en la duela pidiendo clemencia  
- No seas mal perdedor Su, ya mejor acéptalo y se feliz y claro, serás mi esclavo… - JunSu frunció el entrecejo, había sido su estúpida idea, pero nunca creyó que perdería, ahora no le quedaba de otra  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
- Primero que nada mi tarea, tengo mucha de matemáticas y la verdad me da flojera… en segunda quiero que me veas jugando a mi y tú no podrás tocar el control hasta mañana… y en tercera… - Hyuk se quedó callado, esa tercera la traía en la mente pero no podía decírselo  
- ¿Qué quieres en tercera?  
- Nada olvídalo, con las otras dos esta bien…  
- Ya dime… – la curiosidad de toda la vida de JunSu no lo abandonaba y no dejaría que su amigo se fuera de ahí si antes no le decía de que se trataba - …puedo hacer lo que sea, no me subestimes… - HyukJae lo miró fijo, le demostraría que lo que decía no era cierto  
- De acuerdo… en tercera quiero que me beses – JunSu ante el pedido de su amigo se quedó petrificado, pero acababa de decir que haría cualquier cosa y si eso quería, eso haría

Se acercó al otro que aún tenía el balón en sus manos, con un movimiento brusco palmeo dicho objeto haciendo que saliera disparado hacia un lado y acto seguido tomó bruscamente el rostro de su amigo acercando sus labios a los suyos, HyukJae quedó con los ojos como platos, ¿en serio JunSu lo estaba besando?; aunque la acción fue algo brusca, el beso no era para nada de igual manera, al contrario, los labios de JunSu acariciaban los de su amigo de una manera deliciosa succionando de vez en cuando el labio inferior y en otras el superior haciendo unos leves ruidos cuando hacia eso; el otro le comenzó a contestar de igual forma mientras iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente disfrutando del momento que tanto había soñado, no temieron que alguien los viera puesto que el colegio estaba prácticamente vacío, así que disfrutaron el momento sin ninguna preocupación; después de unos minutos por fin se separaron quedando sus labios totalmente rojos por la acción, JunSu se relamió los labios haciendo una imagen por demás sugestiva ante los ojos del otro.

- Listo… tu deseo fue concedido… ¿qué más quieres que haga?  
- No pues… lo que ya te había dicho…  
- ¿Es todo?... si yo hubiera ganado no me conformaría con eso  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Pues que te pediría que hicieras más cosas… - se acercó de nuevo a su amigo pegándose a su cuerpo - …tal vez te pediría que hicieras esto… - comenzó a besar su cuello succionando algo fuerte para dejar marcas - …o tal vez esto otro… - sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su pecho hasta llegar a la parte de debajo de la camisa del colegio donde las metió para tocar la piel de Hyuk que estaba algo sudada por el ejercicio acabado de realizar - …pero sin duda te habría pedido esto

JunSu comenzó a desabrochar la camisa dejando el pecho de HyukJae al descubierto, luego descendió mientras sus manos ya atacaban el botón del pantalón y lo sacaban del ojal que lo tenía aprisionado, la prenda cayó al piso mientras JunSu miraba fijo y con una sonrisa pícara la ropa interior de su amigo que se trataba de un bikini que le quedaba excelentemente bien a HyukJae, acercó su rostro hacia el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en dicha prenda y empezó a besarlo sobre la ropa interior haciendo que este cada vez se hiciera más grande; HyukJae estaba más que sorprendido, JunSu le estaba haciendo todas esas cosas y sin que se las pidiera, no sabía el porque pero poco le importó, solo quería seguir disfrutando de ese momento cerrando los ojos para su deleite.

El otro seguía besando esa parte de su amigo pero cada vez mas intensamente, llegando al punto en el cual daba pequeñas mordidas que sacaban algunos gemidos en el otro; después de un rato JunSu se decidió a seguir haciéndolo pero sin la tela de por medio, así que comenzó a bajar la prenda hasta dejar a su amigo a plena disposición de él, JunSu levantó su mirada un poco y pudo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del otro, él también estaba rojo pero no por la vergüenza sino por el calor interno que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Te hubiera gustado que te pidiera esto?  
- No lo se… pero que bueno que no ganaste y me pudiste mostrar que es lo que TU hubieras querido… - JunSu sonrió a su amigo  
- Y todavía no termino… - este tomó el miembro de su amigo y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente mientras veía los gestos que comenzaba a hacer el otro, estaba por acercar su boca a la virilidad del otro pero se detuvo al igual que sus movimientos; HyukJae lo volteó a ver extrañado e iba a preguntar que ocurría pero en eso JunSu se puso de pie - …tengo una mejor idea, ven…

Tomó su mano y lo llevó hacía un lado en donde estaban las gradas, procurando que Hyuk no se cayera por la ropa que tenía en sus pies, cuando por fin llegaron, JunSu se recargo en una pared viendo directamente a su amigo, este no comprendía nada, la cara que ponía el otro era de total picardía.

- Dime algo… ¿te esta gustando que te toque?  
- Si… - dijo sonrojado, JunSu se le quedo viendo luego levantó una mano y acarició una de sus mejillas  
- Me gustas Eun… si me lo preguntas ni yo se porque estoy actuando de esta forma, pero es algo que me nació, y el que me pidieras que te besara fue el detonante… quiero que me ames…  
- JunSu, no me lo tienes que pedir… yo te amo…

Sin más HyukJae se acercó al otro y acorralándolo contra la pared lo comenzó a besar de forma hambrienta siendo recibido gustosamente por su amigo, sus respiraciones chocaban con cada movimiento que hacían emitiendo con cada sonido gutural la satisfacción de ese momento; JunSu detuvo a su amigo comenzando a besarle solo los labios con pequeños besos mientras sus respiraciones se iban desacelerando; sus ojos se encontraron mientras estaban abrazados, luego el más chico recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro y así estuvieron unos segundos hasta que este habló.

- Eun, quiero que me hagas el amor… - HyukJae lo separó un poco de su cuerpo analizando lo que el otro acababa de decir  
- ¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?  
- Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida… te amo Eun ¿es tan difícil de comprenderlo?...  
- No, solo que se me hace increíble y maravilloso escucharlo – unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, el otro al verlas comenzó a quitarlas con su dedo mientras le sonreía  
- ¿Tú quieres hacerme el amor?  
- Es una de las cosas que más deseo hacer en esta vida… ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?  
- No, quiero hacerlo aquí… te necesito tanto…  
- JunSu… ¿acaso tenías planeado todo? – dijo Hyuk al notar la ansiedad de su amigo, el otro solo se sonrojó un poco  
- Pero en realidad me ganaste y ni creas que me tienes muy contento por eso… pero de haber ganado yo, te juro que estaríamos en las mismas circunstancias – dijo guiñando un ojo  
- Pervertido…  
- Pero así me quieres

Se volvieron a besar pero de manera tierna, solo entregándose ese cariño que sentía el uno por el otro; JunSu se separo y le dio la espalda a su amigo mientras comenzaba a quitarse el pantalón, el otro veía dicha acción como si fuera el mejor espectáculo del mundo, aunque para él definitivamente eso era. Por fin JunSu quedó desnudo de la cintura para abajo, aunque él había incitado a que todo esto estuviera pasando ahora no tenía el valor de ver a su amigo al rostro, estaba por demás avergonzado, no sabía si a su amigo le iba a gustar sin ropa pero su duda fue despejada cuando sintió como el otro lo abrazaba pasando sus brazos por su pecho y comenzando a desabrochar la camisa mientras repartía tiernos besos por su cuello.

- Así los dos estaremos de igual forma… – dijo al terminar de desabrocharle la prenda superior pero sin retirársela - …tu trasero es perfecto – dijo tocándoselo sensualmente  
- Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti…  
- ¡¡Oyeeee… le quitas lo sensual al momento!!  
- Entonces eso quiere decir que podemos pasar a lo… sexual…

Eso más que una sugerencia fue una invitación que el otro la acató al momento; aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban Hyuk comenzó a acariciar todo el pecho de JunSu mientras de nueva cuenta retomaba los besos esparcidos en el cuello del otro, su mano comenzó a descender hasta llegar a la virilidad del más chico, con sumo cuidado y como si se tratara de lo más delicado del mundo, comenzó a darle pequeños masajes haciendo que el otro recargara su cabeza en su hombro al sentir como le estaba dando placer.

Los movimientos se fueron intensificando hasta lograr que JunSu soltara toda su semilla haciendo con esto que sintiera su cuerpo sin fuerzas mientras se recargaba un poco en la pared que tenía enfrente; HyukJae lo siguió abrazando para sostenerlo un poco ya que sintió ese titubeo en su amigo, una vez que el otro estuvo más tranquilo y su respiración había regresado a la normalidad giró un poco su cabeza para ver al otro.

- Te quiero sentir dentro de mi Eun… ¿por qué esperas tanto?  
- ¿Ansioso?  
- Solo quiero sentirme tuyo…  
- Y yo quiero hacerte mío…

HyukJae usando un poco del semen que había arrojado JunSu y que seguía en su mano decidido preparar al otro, usando primero uno, luego dos y hasta tres dedos haciendo en este proceso que el más chico se quejara un poco, pero siendo al instante convertido en puro placer y más cuando Hyuk tocaba ciertas zonas. Una vez que sintieron que era suficiente, el más grande condujo su miembro a la entrada del otro comenzando a deslizarse suavemente mientras se sostenía de su cadera hasta llegar al punto donde toco fondo y ambos se sintieron por fin totalmente compenetrados.

Dando oportunidad de que JunSu se acostumbrara a la invasión, por fin comenzaron a moverse por decisión del más chico quien empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante logrando con esto que el miembro de su amigo entrara y saliera repetidas veces. HyukJae comenzó a moverse también ayudando al otro a que las embestidas fueran un poco más rápidas, los dos empezaron a soltar gemidos que inundaban todo el lugar, cuando ya era un poco desenfrenado el vaivén de sus cuerpos, el más grande abrazó muy fuerte a su amigo pero sin dejar de moverse y con su mano comenzó a darle de nuevo placer, cosa que estaba volviendo loco a JunSu puesto que no sabía ni de donde agarrarse por lo que recargó su frente a la pared comenzando a gemir aún más fuerte haciendo un verdadero escándalo.

Por fin sus cuerpos llegaron al máximo y sintiendo como algo se oprimía en su vientre y un calor los inundaba, se vinieron dejando salir todo ese placer que los estaba embriagando hace apenas unos segundos atrás y exhalando un último gemido que fue el más fuerte expulsado por sus gargantas. Sus cuerpos se sentían agotados, en especial JunSu ya que había tenido dos orgasmos casi seguidos, por eso sintió la necesidad de irse deslizando por la pared mientras el cuerpo de su amigo y ahora amante lo acompañaba una vez que salió de su interior. Cuando por fin el más chico estaba hincado y prácticamente recuperando el aliento, sintió como el otro lo abrazaba poniendo la barbilla en su hombro, como pudo JunSu giró la cabeza y le sonrió, aunque su semblante era de total cansancio, sus ojos denotaban ese brillo de felicidad.

- Gracias Eun… me has hecho el más feliz del mundo, ¡te amo!  
- Gracias a ti, desde hace tiempo que deseaba estar contigo, probar tus labios, tocar tu cuerpo y hasta ahora se me concedió mi deseo… ¡te amo enano!  
- ¡No soy enano, solo un par de centímetros más bajito, pero no soy enano!  
- Te amo… - HyukJae se acercó a su rostro y lo besó, JunSu se giró para poder disfrutar mejor de ese beso  
- ¿Crees que ChangMin pegue el grito en el cielo cuando sepa lo que hicimos?  
- Pues no pensaba así como que decirle lo que hicimos, pero si se entera no me importaría, se que él estará contento mientras nosotros estemos contentos

Se volvieron a abrazar por unos minutos hasta que se pusieron de pie, comenzaron a vestirse y salieron del gimnasio, lugar que no solo había sido testigo de esa entrega, sino también el que guardaría el mejor de los sueños.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

HyukJae terminaba de relatar su sueño, lo contaba como si hubiera sido una verdadera vivencia; la psicóloga miraba fijo a su paciente mientras se soplaba con una mano, lo acabado de relatar era por demás… excitante y de pronto había sentido mucho calor.

- Pues… en verdad que fue un sueño muy especial Hyuk  
- Si… - dijo el mencionado suspirando un poco - …pero no deja de ser eso, solo un sueño  
- Pero a veces los sueños se vuelven realidad  
- Lo se, pero este créame que es uno muy difícil… oiga doctora, ¿para que quería saber mi sueño?  
- Los sueños son un buen medio de conocer la realidad de los sentimientos o pensares de las personas, y al contarme ese sueño que te pareció genial, podría darme cuenta con exactitud como te sientes con relación a tu amigo  
- ¿Y cual es su diagnóstico?  
- Aún es muy pronto, pero hasta ahora a simple vista y con lo que me has contado te puedo decir que si lo amas aunque…  
- ¿Aunque?  
- Posiblemente solo es una afinidad fuerte que tienes con él, siempre has estado solo desde pequeño y encontrar a alguien tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente a ti te hechizo, por decirlo de alguna forma entendible  
- ¿Me quiere decir que entonces realmente no lo amo?  
- Eso es lo que estoy tratando de analizar Hyuk, hasta ahora todo parece indicar que si lo amas, pero poco a poco nos comenzaremos a dar cuenta los dos si esto es cierto o no… - HyukJae se quedó pensativo un momento hasta que volvió a mirar a su doctora  
- La madre de él lo sabe, sabe lo que siento por él y sabe lo que su hijo tiene con ese desgraciado… ayer estuve con ella platicando en su casa y cuando me iba llegaron ellos dos, ya no soporto no hablarme con él pero no puedo aceptar que este con él, sencillamente no lo soporto…  
- ¿Y si estuviera con otra persona en lugar de con él? – HyukJae se quedó pensando, nunca lo había analizado ya que eso era imposible, JunSu solo vivía y respiraba para YooChun  
- No lo se…  
- Pues debería de analizarlo, a lo mejor ahí encuentras muchas respuestas  
- No lo creo, siempre quiero estar con él y si fuera otra persona creo que sería igual…  
- Pues piénsalo bien… por hoy es todo Hyuk, nos vemos el Viernes – la psicóloga se levantó y se acercó a su escritorio siendo seguida por su paciente  
- ¿Cree que pueda ayudarme doctora?  
- Eso estamos intentado Hyuk, desde que llegue a Korea me he topado con algunos casos similares, más que nada relacionados a chicos de tu edad, cosa que en occidente no se ve muy a menudo, claro solo por casos de padres que quieres que a sus hijos lo "enderecemos" por el buen camino… pura tontería que solo hace sufrir a los chicos  
- ¿Y ha tenido éxito? – la mujer sonrió cuando alzó su mirada y la poso sobre la de su paciente  
- Créeme que he tenido la satisfacción de ver felices a mis pacientes  
- Gracias doctora… - Hyuk sonrió haciendo una reverencia - …aquí estaré el Viernes, con permiso…  
- Hasta el Viernes HyukJae y recuerda anotar todas tus dudas o las cosas que creas que servirán… - el mencionado asintió saliendo por fin del consultorio; supo de ella gracias a su madre ya que irónicamente esta fue su paciente hace un tiempo, era una excelente psicóloga y en verdad había sabido de muchos pacientes que salían satisfechos

HyukJae salió del edificio de consultorios y se subió a su auto, tenía algunas tareas que hacer, aunque de pronto recordó algo que lo dejó con el seño fruncido, no sabía el porque pero no quería que llegara el día siguiente.

**DongHae**

_Referencia – Capítulos: LOVELY DAY, KOTOBA WA IRANAI y THE STORY HAS JUST BEGUN_

- Entiéndelo… ¡¡NO TE AMA!!  
- ¡¡QUE TE CALLES MALDITA SEA!! – gritó empujando a KiBum a un lado para que se quitara de sobre él, se levantó echo una furia – ¡¡YUNHO ES MIO, Y QUE SE TE QUEDE BIEN GRABADO EN LA CABEZA, EL SOLO ME TIENE QUE AMAR A MI!! – le gritó a KiBum el cual estaba sobre el sofá con el rostro bajo; en eso se volteó a ver a ShiWon sin importarle que estaba desnudo – ¡¡Y tú, espero que me traigas buena información!!  
- Si DongHae, traigo la información que me pediste, ya se donde vive el chico…  
- Muy bien, ahora me voy a bañar, me siento todo sucio… - dijo despectivamente mirando a KiBum, el cual tenía el rostro hacía un lado; dio una rápida mirada a su otro amigo y se metió al baño azotando la puerta

Una vez que estuvo dentro fue directo a recargarse en el lavabo, sentía mucho coraje por la discusión que acababa de tener con KiBum, no le gustaba pelearse con él, pero siempre que le decían algo sobre YunHo se alteraba de esa manera, lo peor es que el estaba conciente de lo que su amigo le dijo, "realmente YunHo NO lo amaba" y él lo sabía, pero no podía, no quería aceptar que eso era la realidad de las cosas.

Se dirigió a la tina y abrió la llave para que saliera el agua, se bañaría con agua fría ya que por lo que estaba haciendo antes con KiBum se encontraba totalmente excitado y necesitaba bajárselo de alguna forma; se metió por fin y el chorro de agua cayó totalmente sobre su cuerpo, la sensación al principio fue terrible pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, en ese momento llegó a su mente el recuerdo de esa primera vez que tuvo con YunHo; sonrió de medio lado, estaba seguro que al recordar eso no ayudaría en nada el agua fría para bajar su "estado".

_FLASH BACK_

Estaba desesperado, daba vueltas por todo el departamento esperando a ShinDong pero este sencillamente no llegaba, KiBum y ShiWon se encontraban sentados en la sala viendo como el otro parecía león enjaulado; los dos amigos se veían a cada rato para ver quien se animaba a calmar al que en ese momento se veía totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

- ¡DongHae!... – dijo ShiWon quien se había decidido  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- ¿No crees que ya es hora de irnos?... ya que ShinDong nos alcance allá…  
- No, tengo que estar seguro que todo salga bien, no puedo perder esta oportunidad…  
- Lo que estas haciendo es terrible DongHae, ¿ella que culpa tiene?... además él es tu amigo, confía en ti y tú… - KiBum fue interrumpido  
- ¡¡SI NO TE CALLAS NO RESPONDO KIBUM!! – el otro solo volteó su mirada, era en vano tratar de hablar con él; DongHae respiro profundo y volvió a hablar – por muchos años he intentado que él me mire de otra forma, desde que descubrí lo que sentía, trate de acercarme por las buenas y no lo conseguí… traté de darle a entender de muchas formas lo que yo sentía por él, pero siempre pasaba algo que lo impedía, sino llegaba alguien más, era su noviecita esa que tuvo, lo bueno es que pude hacer que terminaran – soltó una risa socarrona; los otros dos solo se miraban, ShiWon era más conocedor de lo que el otro hacía y realmente no le importaba, aunque a veces sentía que si se pasaba, KiBum era caso contrario, tenía poco tiempo de llevarse bien con DongHae y aunque le había tomado confianza muy rápido, no aceptaba para nada las acciones que el otro hacía, sin embrago ahí seguía  
- Pues realmente esto está muy mal… no sacaras nada bueno de esto, ¿crees que así se enamorara de ti?... ¿obligándolo?  
- Mira KiBum… – dijo el otro acercándose al mencionado – a veces las cosas se consiguen a la fuerza es la ley de la vida, no todo puede ser de color rosa… y digamos que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, sea de la forma en la que sea, entonces algunas ocasiones tengo que usar esos métodos para conseguirlo, el chiste es que al final logro mi cometido… además… ¿a ti que te importa si lo hago o no?... ni es tu amigo ni nada… - KiBum lo miro fijamente pero se podía apreciar en sus ojos algo de desesperación y a la vez ¿amor?  
- Porque no quiero que te dañes a ti mismo… - DongHae suavizo su mirada, no sabía porque siempre le pasaba esas cosas con KiBum, iba a responderle pero en eso la puerta sonó; sin más DongHae la abrió apresurado, ni pregunto quien era ya que sabía de antemano de quien se trataba  
- ¡Llegas tarde!  
- Lo siento, pero pues sabes que es un poco duro movilizarse de esa forma con todo eso… - dijo ShinDong  
- De acuerdo, entonces vámonos… ya quiero terminar esto y conseguir lo que quiero… - DongHae fue a su recámara dejando a los demás en la sala; ShinDong se acercó a KiBum  
- Hola Bummie… ¿cómo estas? – el mencionado se movió un poco ya que el otro se acercaba mucho a él y eso no le gustaba  
- Hola…  
- ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome?... no te he hecho nada…  
- Sabes que me desagradas totalmente, entre más lejos este de ti mejor… - ShinDong sonrió, se ponía duro el muchacho y eso le agradaba  
- ¿Y se puede saber porque te desagrado?  
- Por tu forma de actuar, las cosas que haces, todo en ti es repulsivo…  
- Pues… DongHae hace las mismas cosas y no veo que estés muy alejado de él… - KiBum volteó el rostro mientras aparecía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, acción que fue muy clara para ShinDong quien comenzó a reír sonoramente  
- Aunque no lo creas, él es muy diferente a ti… - contestó muy molesto  
- En eso tienes razón… él es peor jajajaja… – se acercó a KiBum tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia él - …pero te puedo demostrar que puedo ser… muy bueno…  
- ¡¡Basta ShinDong!! – dijo DongHae acercándose a ellos haciendo que el mencionado lo soltara – deja de molestarlo si no quieres tener un desagradable momento…  
- Pues yo creo que no sería nada desagradable si se trata de él… - dijo relamiéndose los labios ante la mirada enfadada de DongHae quien indicaba a todos que salieran del departamento, acción que todos obedecieron pero antes de que ShinDong saliera lo sostuvo del hombro y se acercó a su oído  
- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, pero a él no lo toques… - este se volteó a mirarlo seriamente, luego hizo una mueca como de sonrisa  
- ¿Desde cuando tan interesado?  
- Desde que se que quieres poner tus asquerosas manos sobre él – sin decir nada más cerró la puerta de su departamento y se alejo de ShinDong dejando a este totalmente serio  
- ¡¡Ya lo veremos DongHae… ya lo veremos!! – susurró para si mismo y se fue a reunir con los demás

Llegaron a la fiesta de YunHo, DongHae conla mirada buscaba al dueño de la casa, no sabía muy bien como hacerle para comenzar con su plan, aunque ya estaba comenzado desde hace tiempo; por fin a lo lejos vio a YunHo, este se encontraba con YooChun y otros dos chicos que no conocía, eso no le agrado en lo más mínimo pero aparentando que nada pasaba es que se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué hay?... esto esta bueno, siento la demora pero pues… pase por unos amigos…  
- ¿Amigos?... ¿quiénes – preguntó YunHo, DongHae simplemente señaló hacia donde estaba ShinDong y unos amigos de él - ¿y esos quienes son?  
- Unos amigos de ShinDong y ahora amigos míos…  
- Pues no se… se ven algo… extraños…  
- YunHo tiene toda la razón… - DongHae volteó a ver al chico o ¿chica? Que acababad e hablar, comprobó que era un hombre y de forma despectiva, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo  
- ¿Y tú quien eres?  
- Cierto, aún no los presento… chicos él es HeeChul y va en tercer semestre, él es su amigo EeTeuk y va en su salón también, ellos son DongHae, ShiWon y KiBum…  
- ¡¡Ho… hola!! – dijo ShiWon dijo con nerviosismo cosa que DongHae notó al momento mientras miraba con cierta prepotencia al recién presentado, luego volteó a ver al dueño de la casa  
- ¿Y desde cuando las extravagancias son de tu agrado YunHo? – dijo con sorna ya que no le agradaba el chico ese, de hecho no le agradaba casi nadie que se acercara a YunHo, YooChun era la excepción pero de ahí en fuera, no permitiría que nadie se acercara mucho a él; sonreía abiertamente viendo como el mencionado le iba a contestar pero le ganaron la palabra  
- Desde que quiere tener mejores amistades… - eso alteró en gran medida a DongHae y obviamente no se iba a quedar callado  
- Pues en primera dije "YUNHO"… en segunda, sus amistades son las mejores, clara prueba de eso es que aquí estoy… y en tercera… los travestis generalmente no tienen voz y voto…  
- Oye desgraciado ¿pues que te piensas? – le rebatió el otro que "parecía" lo quería golpear pero que lo intentara ya que no creía que le dolería con lo finito que se veía y además si lo hacía, no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, vio como era detenido por el otro chico que estaba ahí y ya lo iba a molestar de nuevo pero YunHo se apresuró a hablar  
- ¡¡YA BASTA DONGHAE!!... no voy a permitir que vengas a insultar a mis amigos… así que te comportas o te vas… - el mencionado lo miro seriamente, nunca le había hablado así y todo por un travesti cualquiera que apenas y conocía; pero por ahora iba a dejar las cosas así ya luego solucionaría el problema  
- De acuerdo, dejaré de molestar a la "princesa"… pero por nada del mundo me voy de la fiesta… hoy en especial me siento muy feliz porque se que lograré conseguir algo que siempre he querido… - dijo sin más girándose y yéndose hacía donde estaba ShinDong, la verdad es que estaba muy molesto pero ya ganaría al final lo que tanto anhelaba.

Con la mirada volteó a ver a todos lados, tenía que comenzar el plan en cualquier momento y sabía que la carnada estaba cerca, solo era cuestión de cazarlo y ponerlo sobre el anzuelo para que el pez cayera en sus redes. Por el momento no veía a nadie, pero sabía que estaba cerca, no era de paciencia pero por ahora quedaba claro que era lo primero que tenía que tener.

Después de unos minutos divisó a quien buscaba, así que haciendo una señal a ShinDong y sus amigos es que se fue a la cocina, sabía que en poco tiempo su plan comenzaría y su respuesta fue instantánea cuando escucho que decían su nombre a sus espaldas.

- Hola DongHae… - al escuchar esa voz una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, era hora de comenzar  
- ¡¡JiHye!!... ¿cómo estas preciosa? – preguntó lo más seductor que pudo  
- Bi… bien… ¿cómo la estas pasando?  
- Genial… y ahora mucho más desde que llegaste… ¿tu hermano no se enojara si te ve en la fiesta?  
- Pues… supongo que si, pero ¿no le dirás que baje verdad?... me lo prohibió… pero yo quería verte… - DongHae se acercó a la chica abrazándola  
- Yo también quería verte linda… y dime ¿te has portado bien?  
- S… si…  
- Te siento nerviosa ¿qué pasa chiquita? – dijo dulcemente aunque internamente estaba riéndose burlonamente  
- Na… nada…  
- ¿Sabes que?... creo que necesitas algo para que te relajes, porque no vienes conmigo…  
- ¿A dónde iremos?... sabes que no puedo salir  
- Vamos al estudio, nadie de la fiesta esta ahí

DongHae llevó a la hermana de YunHo al lugar donde le había dicho, al entrar la chica pudo ver que estaban varios muchachos dentro, no le dio mucha confianza eso pero al estar junto a DongHae sabía que estaba segura.

- Mira JiHye, ellos son unos amigos míos… - dirigió su mirada a los mencionados- …no sean groseros con la dama y saluden  
- Hola linda, mucho gusto – dijo ShinDong  
- Hola… - los demás presentes saludaron de igual forma  
- Bien, ahora que ya todos nos conocemos porque no nos ponemos en ambiente – JiHye camino hasta donde DongHae la condujo, se sentó en un sofá que estaba ahí viendo aún desconfiada a su alrededor – veo que aún no te sientes en confianza, pero tranquila, son buenos chicos  
- Si… - DongHae le ofreció el vaso que llevaba en la mano por el cual había ido a la cocina, la chica lo tomó y bebió de el escupiéndolo casi al momento - …esto es alcohol…  
- Si, pero con eso te relajaras, aún te veo muy tensa… - ella lo miro por un momento y luego sonrió, si DongHae se lo ofrecía no lo iba a despreciar, con un vaso bastó para que se sintiera un poco "contenta", sacando ese lado poco tímido que tenía  
- Oye DongHae… ¿de casualidad no tienes de eso que un día me diste? – esa fue la clave para saber que su plan iba a la perfección, un poco más de alcohol y una porción de eso que pedía y estaría lista para ser vista por YunHo  
- Claro que si muñeca… - se volteó a ver a ShinDong - …órale… dale lo que pide y recuerda… no escatimes para nada

Pasó un rato cuando JiHye se encontraba bastante alucinada, reía como tonta ante la mirada divertida de los presentes, en eso la puerta fue abierta de pronto, todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba e internamente DongHae sonrió, se había adelantado a sus cálculos, pero el momento también era perfecto.

- YunHo… mira quien esta con nosotros… - dijo señalando a la chica  
- ¡¡JiHye!!... ¿qué estas haciendo?  
- Hermanito… ¿verdad que los colores que están flotando son geniales? – dijo la chica como ida mientras trataba de levantarse del sofá; la cara de YunHo comenzó a desfigurarse del coraje, avanzó hacía DongHae tomándolo de la camisa  
- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana desgraciado?  
- ¿Yo?... no Yunho… ella sola lo hace, nadie la forzó a nada…  
- Es cierto hermanito, él no hizo nada… – se acercó a él con una como pastilla en la mano mientras se tambaleaba – …estas son geniales, te hacen sentir muy bien… - después de decir eso se la tomó pasándosela con un trago de alcohol

YunHo iba a golpear en ese momento a DongHae pero JiHye comenzó a vomitar mientras se iba totalmente hacia el suelo, su hermano corrió hacia ella sosteniéndola boca abajo para que no fuera a ahogarse, DongHae veía todo realmente sorprendido ella no tenía que reaccionar de esa forma, tal vez si se había pasado un poco con la dosis. Se iba a acercar pero YunHo en ese momento levantó a su hermana en brazos la cual iba totalmente inconciente y como convulsionándose, lo vio correr hacía la salida de la casa importándole muy poco los presentes que no entendían nada, en la puerta del estudio ShiWon y KiBum estaban de pie viendo fijamente a DongHae, ellos no habían querido participar en todo, aunque sabían lo que su amigo iba a hacer.

Regresó a su departamento acompañado esta vez solo de KiBum, habían pasado unas horas desde que se fueran de la casa de YunHo y aunque no lo quería aceptar estaba un poco preocupado por lo ocurrido con su hermana, su plan era solamente que esta se notara sumamente drogada para así llegar a su meta, pero nunca tuvo la intención de ¿matar? a la hermana de él. Ese simple pensamiento le enchino la piel; KiBum notó la tensión en el otro y decidió acercarse.

- Tranquilízate…  
- ¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo?... si ella se muere… - no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que ni siquiera tenía palabras para eso, se sentía muy abrumado  
- Te dije que eso no estaba bien, recurrir a ese medio fue lo más bajo DongHae y esto podía pasar…  
- ¡¡CALLATE!!... si solo estas aquí para martirizarme mejor lárgate…  
- No me iré… no te dejaré solo en este momento aunque sepa que no mereces que alguien este contigo...

DongHae se volteó para mirar a KiBum, no entendía como un chico con pensamientos tan buenos seguía a su lado como amigo, pero agradecía internamente eso, aunque no se lo diría; iba a acercarse a él cuando tocaron a la puerta, DongHae se quedó estático no se atrevía a abrir por tal motivo fue KiBum el que realizó esa acción. Cuando la puerta fue abierta entró YunHo directamente hacía él sujetándolo de la camisa de la misma forma como lo había hecho hace unas horas en su casa.

- Por tu culpa por poco se muere… - dijo el recién llegado, DongHae en ese momento respiro tranquilo, eso significaba que no había pasado nada y que la chica seguía con vida; sonrió en ese momento, tal vez su plan aún podía resultar  
- Pero no lo hizo… además como te lo dije en ese momento, yo no la obligue a nada…  
- ¿Y decías que eras mi amigo?... si así fuera no lo hubieras permitido…  
- Ella toma sus propias decisiones, además yo no se las ofrecí, ellas las pidió…  
- ¿Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE LAS CONOCIO?... TU SE LAS TUVISTE QUE HABER DADO…  
- Realmente no fui yo, esos chicos que estaban en la fiesta lo hicieron, además no era la primera vez que las consumía…  
- Eres hasta estúpido, con lo que acabas de decir afirmas que sabías que ella las consumía y todo porque TU se las ofreciste… - DonHae se soltó del agarre del otro mientras retrocedía un poco  
- Como te dije yo no se las ofrecí, pero si sabía que las consumía y si ella las pedía pues yo no me podía negar; sabes lo que es mi padre ahora y pues… digamos que eso es lo que nos "mantiene"  
- Te voy a… - dijo YunHo mientras se acercaba para propinarle un golpe pero la voz de DongHae lo detuvo  
- Ahora ella esta bien, pero nada nos dice que no volverá a hacerlo… te propongo algo que se que aceptaras…  
- No quiero ninguna propuesta de ti asquerosa rata, solo quiero que te alejes de mi y de mi familia…  
- Yo puedo darle protección, digamos que no permitiré que vuelva a estar cerca de ningún tipo de droga pero tú tienes que hacer algo a cambio…  
- ¡¡No quiero ningún trato contigo desgraciado!!  
- Bien… si no aceptas entonces atente a que un día pueda volver a conseguir algo de eso… - YunHo lo vio con real odio, pero pensó en ese instante en su hermana, no permitiría que volviera a caer en nada de eso y todo por su maldita culpa, por no brindarle la atención que se merecía  
- ¿De que se trata? – DongHae sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a KiBum, este solamente les dio la espalda mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego su mirada se posó de nuevo sobre los ojos de YunHo  
- Se mi amante…  
- ¿Qué estas diciendo?  
- Eso… se mi amante, compláceme cada vez que lo desee y te prometo… no, te juro que ella no volverá a estar cerca de ninguna droga en su vida… tengo influencias y tú lo sabes bien…  
- Nunca creí que cayeras tan bajo, que estúpido fui al creer que eras mi amigo…  
- Y lo pude haber sido plenamente si tu me hubieras brindado realmente esa amistad… - YunHo lo vio sin entender, cosa que DongHae captó al momento - …así es YunHo, tu nunca fuiste realmente mi amigo, desde chicos nos conocimos y desde ese momento yo sentí algo por ti, pero siempre había alguien que se interponía y yo no iba a seguir permitiendo eso, así que tuve que llegar a este punto para lograrlo…  
- Eres más ruin de lo que pensé…  
- Tu decides… las cartas están sobre la mesa, solo es cuestión de que sepas cual tomar…

YunHo lo meditó un momento, realmente no quería ver a su hermana en una situación igual, por ahora estaba a salvo pero su condición no era del todo buena, sabía sobre esos padecimientos, no sabía con certeza cuanto había consumido y si era una adicta o no, pero no quería probarlo, lo mejor era prevenir que lamentar y ella era lo que más amaba en el mundo, si en sus manos estaba haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarla.

- De acuerdo… pero debes prometer que ella estará bien…  
- Sabes que soy de palabra, de ti depende todo YunHo… todo…  
- Muy bien… entonces que así sea…

DongHae se acercó a YunHo pasando sus brazos por su cuello mientras sus labios se unían al del otro, el segundo al principio se rehusó pero recordó las palabras del otro, su hermana era mas importante que él mismo así que con ese pensamiento correspondió al beso que le estaban dando, aunque realmente sentía un asco terrible; después de que terminó el beso, DongHae lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó rumbo a su habitación pero este volteó antes de entrar hacía KiBum el cual veía la escena en un total mutismo, sonrió más ampliamente entrando con el otro por fin, pero dejando la puerta abierta para lo que ahí dentro ocurriera fuera escuchado por todo el departamento.

YunHo fue recostado en la cama mientras el otro se posaba sobre él comenzando a recorrer su cuello y pecho y retirando las prendas que impedían dicha acción, el otro tenía la mente en blanco, no quería pensar en lo que ahí ocurriría, solo imágenes de su hermana aparecían de vez en cuando y eran las que le permitían soportar; no supo en que momento fue pero de pronto ya se encontraba desnudo y a merced del otro, sabía que papel le tocaría pero en ese momento no le importaba nada.

DongHae retiró su ropa de igual forma quedando en segundos también desnudo, el cuerpo de YunHo era delicioso a sus ojos, desde cuando ansiaba probarlo y por fin había llegado el momento de hacerlo; comenzó a besar su abdomen dejando marcas que lo hacían como suyo, estaba seguro que nadie se había atrevido a tocarlo antes, y si era así, ya se las vería con él más adelante; comenzó a descender mientras dejaba rastros de saliva por donde pasaba hasta que se encontró frente a su virilidad que se encontraba en ese momento dormida, alzó su mirada comprobando que YunHo no participaba, cosa que tenía que darle remedio.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?  
- Me das asco… - respondió sencillamente viendo hacía el techo  
- Pues veremos si de esta forma reaccionas…

Tomando el miembro de YunHo con su mano, comenzó a masajearlo de forma lenta apretando de vez en cuando para hacer un poco de presión, YunHo comenzó a removerse un poco comenzando a reaccionar, aunque no quería su cuerpo no obedecía lo que su mente le mandaba; el otro vio con gusto como su toque comenzaba a hacer efecto, así de decidió seguir dándole placer al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano recorría las piernas de YunHo, lanzado sensaciones placenteras que aunque no lo quería aceptar, se sentían muy bien.

Cuando el miembro de YunHo comenzó a tomar vida, DongHae comenzó a repartir besos sobre este dando de vez en cuando una lamida para hacer por fin que estuviera totalmente erguido, cuando lo logró, sonrió mentalmente ese toque no lo perdería jamás y así la persona no quisiera estar con él, este lograba que al menos reaccionaran favorablemente a sus toques; por fin engulló totalmente el miembro del otro en su boca, saboreándolo como siempre lo había deseado, YunHo comenzó a soltar leves gemidos, no quería aceptarlo pero realmente DongHae sabía muy bien como hacer eso. Después de unos minutos se detuvo antes de que el otro se vieniera, luego se puso de pie y subiéndose a la cama es que paso sus dos piernas a los costados del cuerpo de YunHo, este lo volteó a ver confundido, y el otro captó su interrogante.

- Siempre he deseado que me penetres, no porque la situación sea de esta forma quiere decir que yo lo haría… realmente te deseo YunHo y quiero que me hagas tuyo… además, quiero que sientas placer conmigo, no te estoy exigiendo que me lo des a mi…

El mencionado solamente negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería seguir viéndolo; DongHae con sus manos comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo del otro mientras se iba posicionado sobre el miembro ya listo de su ahora amante, sin preparación ni nada de una sola vez se hizo penetrar haciendo que saliera un gemido muy fuerte de su garganta y uno un poco más leve de la garganta de YunHo.

DongHae comenzó a subir y bajar pausadamente, adoraba esa sensación y más ahora que era con YunHo con quien lo estaba sintiendo, el otro no quería emitir ruido alguno pero eso era casi imposible, los movimientos de DongHae eran precisos y acompasados, estaba seguro que de estar enamorado de él y si fuera su pareja, estarían haciendo esto diariamente. Los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos, logrando que YunHo ya no pudiera reprimir gemido alguno; el otro escuchaba esto gloriosamente, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando y eso le encantaba, echándose un poco para adelante logró tomar de los hombros a YunHo haciendo que se levantara y quedara sentado uniendo sus cuerpos mientras las embestidas seguían su ritmo, fue ahí cuando el miembro de DongHae comenzó a tener fricción entre sus estómagos, el otro seguía renuente a cooperar, pero prácticamente se estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones ya que sin darse cuenta abrazó un poco el cuerpo del otro para que el movimiento fuera más rápido.

Después de unos minutos de estar así por fin los dos se vinieron, dejando salir su semilla en conjunto con un fuerte gemido que inundo todo el departamento; los dos cayeron a la cama respirando aceleradamente, DongHae se apartó dejando el miembro de YunHo por fin libre, este se levantó al instante importándole muy poco el seguir con la semilla de DongHae sobre su estómago, retiró lo que pudo con la sabana y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente, el otro lo miró penetrantemente.

- ¿Te vas así nada más?... ¿como si fueras una prostituta?  
- ¿Eso soy ahora no?  
- No YunHo… eres mío y esa es la única verdad, no serás de nadie más y de eso me encargo yo…  
- ¿Crees que podrás seguir así toda la vida?  
- En mi mente no esta el tiempo, pero hoy comprobé que me encantó, así que no pienso dejarte YunHo  
- Me das lástima…  
- Veme como quieras, tú solo cumple con el trato y los dos saldremos ganando…  
- Haré mi vida como siempre, solo estos momentos son los que me harán recordar la porquería que estoy viviendo…  
- Has lo que quieras, eso si… cuando te necesite estarás disponible para mi y cuidado e intentes "ponerme los cuernos" con alguien… sabes quien lo puede lamentar…

YunHo no dijo nada más, solo se puso de pie y salió apresurado del departamento; DongHae se levantó de la cama cuando escuchó como la puerta se azotaba, se puso su bóxer y salió de la recámara encontrándose a KiBum en la sala quien lo veía fijamente.

- ¿Te gustó lo que escuchaste? – le preguntó con sorna  
- Eres un desgraciado…  
- Pero así te gusto… - se dio la vuelta mientras se metía al baño tarareando una canción, por lo que no escucho el murmullo de KiBum  
- Y eso es lo que más detesto de mi mismo – dijo poniéndose de pie y yéndose del departamento mientras escuchaba el fuerte cantó de su amigo

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Mientras recordaba eso, su mano no se estuvo quieta logrando lo que el agua fría no había conseguido, por fin terminó de ducharse ya que estaba más tranquilo, salió de la tina y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse, una vez que esta tarea fue realizada, por fin llegó de nuevo a la sala encontrando a ShiWon haciendo zapping con el control remoto.

- Deja de hacer eso o me la vas a descomponer  
- Pues estaba muy aburrido aquí solo esperándote, ¿qué más querías que hiciera?... además en dado caso, te puedes comprar otra  
- ¿Y KiBum? – preguntó DongHae cuando se dio cuenta que no lo veía por ningún lado  
- Se fue… en el momento que te metiste al baño, se fue – DongHae soltó un bufido, odiaba cuando se ponía así aunque aceptaba que lo había tratado muy mal, pero detestaba que le hablara así  
- En fin… rápido, levanta ese trasero de mi sofá y acompáñame  
- ¿A dónde vamos?  
- Necesito ir a hablar con unas personas que me deben unos favores… en el camino me cuentas todo lo que sabes del "chico lindo"

Como bien lo había advertido, nadie más podía estar en la mente de YunHo y ahora resultaba que este se veía muy interesado en el chico nuevo, pues como dicen, es mejor prevenir que lamentar y por tal motivo, tenía que ir a arreglar ciertas cosas ya que para el era mejor siempre anticiparse.

**JunSu**

_Referencia – Capítulo: YOU ARE THE ONE y SO I… _

Salía del colegio, tenía que irse a su casa solo ya que sus amigos se habían ido y las cosas con Eun no iban para nada bien, entonces no había quien le pudiera llevar; estaba indeciso si tomar el bus o irse caminando, pero cuando meditaba que hacer sintió que le tapaban los ojos pero casi enseguida supo de quien se trataba cuando le hablaron.

- Si gustas… puedo darte un aventón a donde sea que quieras ir…  
- ¡¡CHUNNIEEEEE!!... – comenzó a besarlo - …¡¡regresaste… por fin regresaste!!  
- Si JunSu, ya estoy aquí… moría por verte… ¿me extrañaste loquito?  
- No sabes cuanto, me hacías mucha falta…  
- Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí… ¿y ese milagro que no te encontrara hablando solo como es tu costumbre?  
- Pues ya ves, no tengo la necesidad de hablar solo desde que se que estas conmigo a mi lado… ¿cuándo llegaste?  
- Esta mañana, como a las 10 aproximadamente…  
- ¿No estas cansado?... el viaje fue largo…  
- No… dormí mucho en el avión, aunque si estoy cansado de una cosa…  
- ¿Si?... ¿de que?  
- Cansado de no haberte visto en tanto tiempo, me hacia falta ver tu sonrisa, de abrazarte, de besarte… - dijo robándole un beso  
- Chunnie… mi Chunnie… abrázame por favor… - este lo hizo aprovechando para susurrarle al oído  
- Si quieres, podemos ir a mi departamento… o algún lugar que tu quieras, lo que yo quiero es estar así contigo…  
- Claro… a donde tu quieras, yo también quiero estar contigo…

Los dos chicos se encaminaron de la mano hacia el coche del más grande, subiéndose y yéndose de ahí; JunSu no dejaba de mirar al otro, cada gesto, cada movimiento de sus manos, absolutamente todo, este lo notó y volteando ligeramente para no despegar la vista del camino es que con una sonrisa le preguntó.

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿por qué me miras así?  
- No puedo creer que ya estés aquí de vuelta, y que estés a mi lado en este momento…  
- ¿Por qué dices eso Su?  
- ¿Su? 0… ¡¡me acabas de decir Su…!!  
- Emm si… eso hice… ¿esta mal?  
- Nooo… al contrario, me gusta, eso significa que hay más confianza… aunque… - Junsu se puso de repente algo triste, cosa que notó YooChun al instante  
- ¿Por qué esa carita de repente lindo?  
- Es que Eun me dice Su también… - YooChun reviró los ojos, de nuevo ese adefesio salía en la conversación  
- ¿Sigues con problemas con él?  
- Si… todavía no me habla y pues… eso me tiene un poco deprimido – YooChun puso su mano sobre la de su compañero, acción que hizo que este lo volteara a ver  
- No pienses en él en este momento, ya podrás arreglar tus diferencias con él, ya lo veras… no me gusta verte triste precioso – JunSu sonrió instantáneamente, el que YooChun lo confortar era suficiente para que todo lo malo se le olvidara  
- Gracias Chunnie  
- No hay de que lindo… ¿y ya te decidiste a donde quieres ir?  
- A tu departamento ¿no?... yo… - dijo poniéndose algo ruborizado - …quiero estar en un lugar más privado contigo  
- De acuerdo…

En menos de unos minutos ya se encontraban en el departamento del más grande, subieron y cuando entraron JunSu se puso un poco nervioso, sabía que no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero si era la primera vez que regresaba después de su primer encuentro, agregando que esa ocasión cuando llegó no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones; no sentía vergüenza pero en ocasiones las palabras de su amigo regresaban a su mente, sabía que no ocurriría nada de lo que le había dicho, pero su mente no dejaba de maquilar ciertas ideas que lo ponían un poco nervioso.

Poniendo todo su autocontrol y despejando su mente de ideas tontas, se sentó en el sofá mientras veía como YooChun tomaba sus maletas que aún se encontraban en la estancia, al parecer solo había llegado y dejado su equipaje yéndose de nuevo a la calle.

- En un momento vengo, iré a dejar las maletas a la recámara  
- Si, de acuerdo – cuando YooChun se fue, JunSu pudo soltar un poco del aire que tenía contenido, examinaba con calma el departamento, cuando estuvo ahí la última vez no lo pudo hacer dadas las circunstancias, pero ahora repasaba cada rincón con su mirada grabando en su mente el lugar donde había hecho su sueño realidad, aunque también recordó que en ese lugar es donde él había llevado a muchos de sus amantes y él ahora era uno de ellos, aunque no lo diría de nuevo en voz alta ya que YooChun se enojaba; vio como el otro salía de la recámara y se dirigía hacia él sentándose a su lado poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros  
- Estaba pensando, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir esta noche?... ¿será que tu mamá te lo permita? – JunSu lo pensó un momento, no es que dudara en hacerlo, pero por su puesto que él quería quedarse, solo que estaba pensando que decirle a su madre ya que no conocía a YooChun y dudaba que le diera el permiso, y no podía usar a Eun de pretexto porque ella sabía que estaban distanciados; lo medito un momento más y tomó una decisión  
- De acuerdo, pero ¿me prestas tu teléfono para hablarle a mi mamá?  
- Por supuesto… ahí esta sobre esa mesita… – el escandaloso se levantó y tomó el teléfono marcando el número de su casa, después de varios timbrazos se puso la contestadota, eso significaba que ella no estaba; dejando un mensaje es que por fin colgó - … ¿qué te dijo?  
- No estaba, le deje mensaje de que estaría con un amigo y que más tarde le llamaría

YooChun asintió mientras se ponía de pie y llegaba junto a JunSu abrazándolo al instante, comenzó a besar su cuello de una forma desesperada; JunSu se sentía en las nubes cualquier tipo de contacto con él era lo mejor del mundo aunque lo notaba como "demasiado" desesperado, quiso preguntarle si ocurría algo pero no pudo ya que su boca fue invadida al momento por la de su amante.

Poco a poco el mayor fue recostando en el sofá al menor mientras sus labios no dejaban ni un segundo los del otro, este sin reparo alguno contestaba cada caricia que el otro le proporcionaba dejando sentir en el ambiente esa necesidad que se tenían el uno por el otro. JunSu se separó un momento para ver directamente a los ojos de YooChun, estos transmitían deseo y una pasión que no tenían en el primer encuentro que tuvieron, eso dejó un poco pensativo al más chico.

- YooChun… ¿realmente quieres que este contigo esta noche?  
- Es lo que más quiero, me encantas, deseo sentirte de nuevo…  
- No se que me pasa, pero me siento demasiado nervioso  
- ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso ya no quieres que te toque? – se podía apreciar un poco de temor en esa pregunta por lo que JunSu contestó inmediatamente  
- No, para nada ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?... solo que se me hace tan maravilloso esto, el que tú desees estar conmigo, nunca creí que tendría una respuesta así de tu parte, no se… no creí poder estar a la altura de tus expectativas  
- ¿Y porque piensas esas cosas?... eres perfecto Su…  
- No tengo experiencia, tu eres la primera persona con la que he tenido relaciones y aunque me dijiste que si te gusto y lo disfrutaste, tengo miedo que por las circunstancias del momento en esa ocasión te haya parecido bueno y ahora al hacerlo una vez más, compruebes que no es así… no quiero defraudarte… - YooChun se separó un poco del otro, soltó un suspiro mientras analizaba el semblante de su compañero, era la primera vez que lo veía dubitativo, desde que lo había conocido siempre se le vio demasiado decidido y más si a su persona se refería y eso no le estaba gustando  
- JunSu… creo que aún no te ha salido del todo de la cabeza esa "comparación" absurda que te has hecho tu solo… ya te lo había dicho, tú no eres igual a los demás y puede que suene algo desacertado en este momento pero yo nunca he estado con una misma persona dos veces – la cara de JunSu fue primero de asombro para pasar después a una de confusión ¿qué le trataba de decir con eso? – y si estoy de nuevo contigo es porque así lo deseo, porque así lo siento… - el escandaloso asintió aún no teniendo muy claro el significado, pero no echaría a perder ese momento por sus confusiones que ya después arreglaría solo  
- De acuerdo, perdóname Chunnie, solo quiero que te sientas bien al estar conmigo, eso es todo… - besó sus labios de una manera fugaz sonriéndole al instante; pudo notar como YooChun quedaba un poco pensativo para después alzar el rostro y mirarlo de nueva cuenta también sonriéndole

Iban a retomar de nueva cuenta su sesión de besos cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, un poco renuente el mayor se levantó esperando que no fuera nada que arruinara ese momento con JunSu.

- ¿Diga?... buenas tardes… con YooChun… aahh claro que si señora, en un momento se lo comunico… – el mayor se acercó a JunSu dándole el teléfono - …es tu mamá – Junsu lo tomó con cara de sorpresa ¿cómo su madre tenía el número telefónico de YooChun?  
- ¿Mamá?  
- _Hola amor… ¿qué estas haciendo?_  
- Estoy… en casa de un amigo… de YooChun  
- _Si eso me di cuenta cuando me contesto ¿comerás allá con él?_  
- Emm, si… aquí voy a comer… - YooChun sonrió ante la idea de que JunSu "comería" con él  
- _De acuerdo ¿a que hora llegas?_  
- De hecho ma' de eso quería hablar contigo… ¿me puedo quedar a dormir en casa de mi amigo? – la madre de JunSu se quedo en silencio por un momento pero después de unos segundos por fin contestó  
- _De acuerdo hijo, aunque no lo conozco no creo que sea una mala persona, confío en ti… cualquier cosa me llamas por favor ¿si?_  
- Claro mami, gracias…  
- _Ok… pórtate bien por favor y no dejes de hacer tu tarea… te veo luego hijo… adiós_  
- Adiós ma… - por fin JunSu colgó el teléfono entregándoselo a YooChun - …dijo que no había problema en que me quedara  
- Entonces eso nos hará más divertido el día… y la noche – JunSu solo sonrió enormemente, ya no pensaría en tonterías, de seguro todo lo que decía su amigo eran mentiras y Chunnie no jugaba con él, ese día lo comprobaría

YooChun levantó a JunSu del sofá atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, comenzó a acariciarle el rostro mientras este cerraba los ojos sintiendo la caricia, después el más grande tomó el rostro del otro entre sus manos observándolo por un momento, cosa que puso un poco más nervioso al escandaloso, comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar los labios de su pareja que se encontraban un poco entreabiertos, de repente YooChun dejó la caricia para solamente observarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa Chunnie?  
- Estoy admirándote, realmente tus padres te hicieron con mucho amor porque les salió un ser divino – las mejillas de JunSu comenzaron a tornarse rojas por lo antes dicho  
- Tú también eres divino… de hecho más que yo…  
- Creo que difiero en ese punto de vista, pero para mi con que tu lo seas me basta  
- Gracias… - YooChun seguía observándolo sin despegar su mirada de los ojos del otro  
- Su… ¿me permites besarte? – el escandaloso se extraño de esa pregunta ¿desde cuando le pedía permiso?  
- Claro… pero ¿porque me lo preguntas?... sabes que puedes hacerlo  
- Quiero hacer las cosas bien… como te dije, no eres como los demás y aunque esto debí hacerlo desde el principio, creo que nunca es tarde para tratar de hacer las cosas correctamente… por eso te pido permiso para profanar esos labios que me han hechizado

JunSu sonrió un poco ante lo que el otro había dicho, esto era mucho más que un sueño y aunque un poco al revés la situación, tal como lo había mencionado YooChun, nunca era tarde para tratar de hacer las cosas bien. El escandaloso cerró sus ojos mientras entreabría un poco los labios ofreciéndoselos al otro para que los tomara cuando quisiera; YooChun al ver dicha acción solo sostuvo su cabeza mientras se iba acercando lentamente a los labios del otro, una vez que sus labios se tocaron, el más grande comenzó a acariciarlos dulcemente, aprisionaba los labios del otro entre los suyos de una forma delicada y nada forzada, prácticamente era solo un roce pero uno que los estaba haciendo sentir el paraíso mismo.

YooChun comenzó a ponerle más fuerza al beso, su lengua comenzaba a hacer travesuras y quería encontrarse con su igual para deleitarse con el sabor que esta tenía, no tardo mucho en encontrarla y cuando estas estuvieron unidas comenzaron una danza que si por ellos fuera, no terminaría jamás. Después de unos minutos por fin el beso terminó, JunSu se separó un poco de su compañero, pero en el momento de verlo al rostro no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, cosa que quiso ocultar escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro y pasando sus brazos por el mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeño?  
- Soy tan feliz Chunnie, la forma en que me tratas, todo es perfecto que me da miedo que esto sea un sueño…  
- Pero no es un sueño, tú y yo somos reales y este momento es real y te lo quiero demostrar una vez más

Sin más que decir, YooChun se llevó a JunSu a su recámara, lugar que una vez más presenciaría esa entrega que se dieron la primera vez; el más grande quería que esta vez fuera diferente y eso se lo haría notar al otro.

- JunSu… esta vez, yo quiero sentirte…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero ser tuyo…  
- Pero… pero Chunnie, tú… yo no…  
- Solo déjate llevar  
- Pero te dolerá… duele un poco…  
- Lo… lo se… - YooChun bajó un poco su rostro  
- ¿Lo sabes?... ¿has estado con alguien de pasivo?  
- Si… una vez… - JunSu asintió bajando su rostro un poco, no se sentía triste pero nunca creyó que YooChun fuera a dejarse poseer por alguien, de seguro había sido alguien especial, YooChun levantó el rostro del otro para verlo a los ojos - …pero yo quiero que tu me poseas, por favor JunSu  
- Pero no se bien como hacerlo… ¿y si te lastimo?  
- No lo harás… confía en mi

YooChun comenzó a quitarle la ropa a su compañero, se veía muy decidido y deseoso, el escandaloso se dejaba hacer, fue sintiendo como todo su uniforme era retirado mientras pensaba el motivo por el cual había tomado esa decisión el más grande, en verdad se le hacía demasiado extraño que le pidiera eso, pero realmente tenía ganas de intentarlo ¿cómo sería poseer a YooChun? al parecer en poco tiempo lo descubriría y eso lo ponía sumamente feliz.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron desnudos se recostaron en la cama, comenzando una experiencia que sería única para los dos; uno porque lograría hacer totalmente suyo a la persona que más amaba y el otro porque era la primera vez que realmente se entregaba por amor.

Todo el día y la noche estuvieron haciendo el amor como si fuera la última vez, experimentando sensaciones deseadas y que solo en sus sueños creyeron que podrían realizarlas; por fin a altas horas de la noche los dos se quedaron completamente dormidos uno abrazado al otro.

Al otro día, JunSu comenzó a despertarse de forma tranquila, estaba sobre el pecho de YooChun y eso era indicativo que no había sido un sueño, no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa de sus labios y esta se intensificó más cuando sintió como su "amante" comenzaba a acariciar su espalda y de vez en cuando su trasero, cerró un momento sus ojos rememorando todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para poder llegar a ese momento soñado; a su mente regresaban las escenas de las veces que intentó que él se fijara en su persona y sin ningún éxito aparente, de prontota voz de YooChun llenó sus odios haciendo que todos esos recuerdos quedaran guardaos en su memoria.

- ¿Ya despertaste totalmente Su?  
- Sipi… solo que me gusta estar así contigo, eres excelente Chunnie…  
- No más que tú lindura… ven acá… ¿te la pasaste bien este fin de semana?  
- Claro que si, es el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, estar todo el día y aún mejor, pasar la noche contigo fue mi logro máximo, te amo tanto Chunnie… - los dos se comenzaron a besarse, no se cansaban de eso y estaban seguros los dos que jamás lo harían, de pronto YooChun se separó del otro recargándose en la cabecera de la cama  
- JunSu… quiero decirte algo…  
- ¿Qué ocurre Chunnie?... me asustas, te pusiste muy serio – en verdad JunSu se había preocupado, el semblante del otro no era muy bueno y temía que su sueño se fuera a terminar en cualquier momento, pero se tranquilizó cuando el mayor tomó su mano y la llevo a sus labios besándola  
- Se que no he sido una buena persona…  
- No digas eso, tú…  
- Por favor Su, déjame hablar, necesito decirte tantas cosas… - en ese momento JunSu asintió comenzando a escuchar al otro el cual empezó a decirle sobre como se sentía, como había sido en cierta forma su pasado, sus amantes; en este punto JunSu se tensó un poco, lo que quería decirle era que solo ¿era "uno más" del montón?, vio que el otro derramaba lágrimas al contar todo eso y este al momento hizo lo mismo  
- YooChun… no tienes que decirme estas cosas que veo que te duelen, por mi no te preocupes, ya te dije que yo me conformo con que quieras estar a mi lado, no es necesario que tú…  
- Dije que me dejaras hablar Su, aún no termino…  
- Lo… lo siento… - YooChun siguió con su relato, el menor podía darse cuenta que su vida no había sido nada fácil y ahora más que nunca lucharía por conseguir un lugar en el corazón del otro  
- …pero mis sentimientos, nadie veía eso de mi… eso fue hasta que te conocí a ti Su… tu sin miramientos, aún sin conocerme realmente, te fijaste en mi; me demostraste un amor incondicional aún sin siquiera haber cruzado palabra alguna, me demostraste que existe gente que es capaz de ver la realidad de una persona cuando esta ni siquiera la deja ver; hiciste que salieran sentimientos que creí no tenía o que si alguna vez los tuve, hacía tiempo se habían perdido; tu inocencia, tu seguridad, tu entrega… todo me demostró que no toda la gente es mala y que solo busca su propia conveniencia, también hay personas que son capaces de dar todo aún a sabiendas que probablemente no recibirán nada a cambio; y solo una persona me ha demostrado eso, y esa persona eres tu Su…  
- Chunnie… no se que decirte yo…  
- JunSu… ¡¡TE AMO!!  
- ¿Q… que? – ¿sus oídos habían escuchado bien? ¿le había dicho que lo amaba?, su mente no terminaba de procesar lo que le acababan de decir, estaba en completo shock  
- Si JunSu, lo puedo decir abiertamente y sin temor a equivocarme y lo más importante, a sabiendas que esta vez estoy siendo lo más sincero posible, como jamás lo he sido en mi vida… ¡¡Te amo Kim JunSu!! – ahora si que le había caído el veinte, comenzó a llorar mientras se arrojaba a su brazos  
- Chunnie… yo también te amo, te amo mucho mucho… gracias por darme la oportunidad de amarte, por darte la oportunidad de amarme…  
- No Su… gracias a ti por enseñarme que es el amor… por cierto, aún no termino, hay algo muy importante que te quiero preguntar…  
- ¿Qué es?  
- JunSu… ¿quieres ser mi novio? – si la felicidad existía eso era lo que exactamente estaba viviendo el escandaloso, nada en el mundo opacaría a ese momento en el que escucho esa pregunta y sin responder por el sencillo hecho de que sus acciones trabajaban mucho más rápido que su mente, se lanzó a los labios del otro con un beso que dejaba mucho más claro que una sencilla palabra - … creo que eso fue un si…  
- Más que un si…

Sin más los ahora novios volvieron a hacer el amor, cada vez que se entregaban era de una forma diferente y eso hacía aún más mágicos los momentos que estaban juntos; cuando terminaron decidieron que lo mejor era meterse a bañar e ir a comer, ya que comprendieron que no solo de amor vive el hombre.

Cuando estaban en el restaurante JunSu le pidió a YooChun que si podía estar un rato en su casa para presentarle a su madre y completar el magnifico fin de semana que estaba por terminar; el mayor aceptó gustoso aunque un poco nervioso por conocer a su suegra, aunque obviamente esta no lo supiera; iban camino a la casa del escandaloso cuando este se quedó un momento pensativo, todavía tenia una duda y creía que era el momento perfecto para aclararla.

- Chunnie… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
- Claro amor, ¿qué ocurre?  
- ¿Por… porque quisiste que te poseyera anoche? – JunSu miraba atento a su novio, este al escuchar su pregunta comenzó a reírse dejando algo extrañado al otro  
- ¿En serio quieres saberlo?... – este asintió - …bien, digamos que fueron por dos razones; la primera, porque me quería sentir totalmente tuyo y sabía que me harías gozar como efectivamente comprobé… - el escandaloso se puso todo rojo sacando una enorme sonrisa de su novio - … y la segunda y mas importante, sacar de mi mente la pesadilla…  
- ¿La pesadilla?  
- Si… gracias al cielo solo fue eso – ante lo último mencionado el mayor puso cara de pocos amigos  
- No te entiendo…  
- Y no hace falta que lo hagas, créeme, haces el amor riquísimo – la sonrisa del mayor volvió a asomarse y la cara de JunSu alcanzó el carmín más fuerte pero con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

Por fin llegaron a la casa del escandaloso y su sorpresa fue ver a HyukJae en ella, las cosas no iban para nada bien en ese sentido, este seguía firme en creer que YooChun era una persona mala y eso lastimaba de sobre manera a JunSu; intercambiaron una que otra palabra hasta que el estrambótico se fue dejando muy triste al escandaloso pero recibiendo todo el apoyo de su novio, no sabían que iba a ocurrir con ese problema, pero posiblemente pronto este se solucionaría, por ahora lo mejor era comenzar a disfrutar su felicidad y quien sabe, a lo mejor en un futuro, el estrambótico lo pudiese aceptar; tranquilizándose un poco, JunSu llevó a YooChun con su madre para que lo conociera bien, si el día que ella se enterara no aceptaba sus preferencias… mejor no pensarlo y dejar que sucediera, pero por ahora era mejor no pensar en eso.

**YooChun**

_Referencia – Capítulo: YOU ARE THE ONE y SO I… _

YooChun estaba en el aeropuerto de Washington esperando que su vuelo saliera rumbo a Korea, fumaba un cigarrillo de una forma desesperada como si su vida dependiera de eso; se sentaba y después de dos minutos se volvía a poner de pie y comenzaba a caminar como león enjaulado para de nueva cuenta volverse a sentar; una vez que apago la colilla en el cenicero, recargó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón cerrando los ojos mientras se frotaba las sienes, sin duda estaba algo nervioso y alterado.

- ¡¡JunSu… JunSu…!!... ya voy para allá… - se decía a cada momento en voz alta - …aaahhh que estúpido soy… pero calma YooChun, ya cálmate que ya vas para allá y por fin te irás de este horrible lugar…

Todo mundo lo volteaba a ver, aunque nadie entendía que decía la mirada de todos los que estaban cerca estaba totalmente enfocada a su persona, cuando se dio cuenta de eso, sencillamente se sentó y se cruzó de brazos; luego sonrió sinceramente ya que lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que JunSu al estar hablando solo, no cabía duda que las mañas se pegaban.

Una vez que anunciaron su vuelo, tomó su mochila y se dirigió al avión sentándose en su puesto en el momento en que lo encontró, no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera llegar y ver a su escandaloso, escuchar sus risas, sus pláticas sin fin, besarlo, sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo, borrar toda marca del pasado y dar lugar a las nuevas que solo su ángel podía ofrecerle; sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escucho como la azafata le pedía se ajustara su cinturón de seguridad.

Después de unos minutos ya por fin iba volando a su hogar, se puso sus audífonos para escuchar algo de música ya que el vuelo sería largo y lo que menos quería en ese momento era pensar, habían ocurrido muchas cosas en su estancia en EU y quería dejar todo en el olvido.

Por fin llegó a Korea después de un viaje algo pesado pero eso no le importó, fue por su equipaje tomando enseguida un taxi que lo llevó a su departamento, una vez que pagó al taxista subió las maletas hasta su departamento y lanzándolas prácticamente en la estancia, tomó las llaves de auto y se dispuso a ir a buscar a JunSu; faltaba poco para que salieran del colegio y eso le daba la oportunidad de recogerlo ahí.

Estacionó su auto cerca de la puerta en el momento exacto en el que el timbre sonaba, con paciencia vio como todos los alumnos comenzaban a irse, hasta que divisó al escandaloso a lo lejos tomándolo por sorpresa, el otro todo emocionado lo abrazo y este correspondió a cada una de esas muestras de afecto.

Decidieron irse de ahí y pasarla en algún lugar más privado siendo su departamento el elegido; cuando por fin llegaron no dejaron perder ni un segundo yéndose a la recámara donde comenzaron a besarse fogosamente; las prendas fueron retirándose poco a poco mientras con besos se estaban comenzado a demostrar lo mucho que se habían extrañado. De pronto de un momento a otro, YooChun se quedó viendo fijamente al escandaloso mientras el otro le sonreía, había tomado una decisión y era momento de llevarla a cabo.

- JunSu… quiero sentirte…  
- ¿Qué estas diciendo?  
- Quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero ser tuyo…  
- Chunnie… yo no se como…  
- Solo déjate llevar  
- ¿Y si te duele?… en verdad que duele mucho  
- Lo se…  
- ¿Lo sabes?...  
- Si… - YooChun volteo su rostro para no ver directamente al otro, no sabía bien el porque le costaba con él sincerarse de todas sus experiencias pasadas, pero la voz de JunSu lo hizo voltear a verlo de nuevo  
- Puedo lastimarte, no se como hacerlo…  
- No me lastimaras… confía en mi

Volviendo a besarse es como las caricias comenzaron a tener protagonismo, las manos del mayor iban recorriendo todo el cuerpo del escandaloso haciendo que este gimiera sin control; de pronto sintió como JunSu lo empujaba un poco recostándolo por completo en la cama, se le veía bastante decidido, en cierta forma esa expresión le gusto pero lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

- Creí que no sabías como hacerlo…  
- Solo me estoy dejando llevar como me dijiste…

El mayor iba a decir algo pero los labios del otro lo acallaron en ese instante, los labios del menor eran deliciosos para su gusto y el poder sentirlos de esa manera dominante lo estaban excitando de sobre manera; la lengua del escandaloso buscaba a su igual para poder deleitarse con su sabor mientras sus manos tenían prisioneras las de su amante, haciendo absolutamente el momento supremo del menor.

Sin reparo alguno JunSu comenzó a besar el cuello de su compañero de una forma desesperada, YooChun sentía algo brusca esa caricia pero mentiría si dijera que no le estaba gustando ¿acaso así se sentirían sus antiguos amantes cuando él los dominaba?. Tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por todo lo que el otro le hacía, pero los abrió súbitamente cuando JunSu le mordió uno de sus pezones llevando su mirada hasta el rostro de su amante.

- ¿Te dolió?  
- Si…  
- Lo siento… es que no me pude contener, te dije que no sabía estas cosas, pero ahora no puedo parar…

Sin agregar nada más, el escandaloso comenzó a recorrer todo el pecho de YooChun dejando marcas por donde pasaba mientras iba descendiendo, pero antes de llegar a esa zona que deseaba explorar se detuvo para mirar fijamente el rostro del otro que no perdía detalle alguno.

- Creo que hoy podré cumplir dos de mis mas grandes deseos… realmente nunca creí poder realizarlos…  
- ¿De que hablas?  
- El primero…

Dejando la frase a medias, JunSu se inclinó de repente metiendo el miembro del mayor a su boca, haciendo que este se arqueara totalmente por la sensación, la lengua de JunSu jugaba traviesa recorriendo cada rincón que encontraba a su paso.

YooChun no podía evitar gemir sonoramente, lo que estaba haciendo JunSu lo estaba volviendo loco, ¿y decía que no sabía hacer estas cosas?, definitivamente era una mentira o sencillamente era un don innato, pero cualquiera de los dos casos no le importó, solo quería seguir sintiendo todo lo que el otro le ofrecía; pero la felicidad no puede ser eterna y YooChun lo supo cuando de pronto su miembro comenzó a dolerle mucho puesto que JunSu estaba usando los dientes en lugar de su lengua; el mayor soltó un fuerte grito lo que hizo que el otro se detuviera.

- ¡¡Ooppss!!... creo que no supe hacerlo muy bien que digamos  
- No… no te preocupes  
- Siempre me sale todo mal TT  
- ¿Nunca le has hecho esto a nadie?  
- Nunca he estado con nadie Chunnie, ¿a quien se lo podría hacer?  
- Pues no se… con alguien con quien hayas tenido la oportunidad – JunSu se le quedo viendo  
- Discúlpame si no he podido tener muchos amantes como tú y por esa razón no sepa como hacer esto… - YooChun supo que ese comentario que había dicho había sido el más tonto del mundo y más si este ya le había dicho que nunca había estado con nadie  
- Yo… lo siento, no quise decir eso, pero no estés triste mi niño, poco a poco irás aprendiendo  
- ¿Aun… aun quieres que te penetre? – el mayor lo pensó un poco, lo deseaba mucho y lo mejor era arriesgarse  
- Si…  
- De acuerdo…

YooChun se recostó de nueva cuenta y JunSu se hincó enfrente de él, con mucho cuidado y un poco tembloroso, el menor comenzó a abrirle las piernas, se acercó un poco más dejando el trasero del otro totalmente a su merced; inclinándose un poco pero sin llegar a acostarse sobre el mayor, JunSu comenzó a dirigir su miembro a la entrada del otro, pero antes de hacerlo cerro sus ojos mientras le comenzaba a hablar a su amante.

- Esto… esto es la segunda cosa que más deseaba hacer en el mundo…  
- Oye JunSu, recuerda que antes debes de ¡¡aaaahhhh!...

El mayor soltó un fuerte grito cuando de una sola embestida JunSu se introdujo en él sin haberse permitido escuchar lo que el otro le iba a decir de prepararlo antes de penetrarlo; el grito asustó al menor haciendo que este se fuera hacia atrás y cayera de la cama pero por el impulso salió súbitamente del interior de su amante logrando con esto otro grito de dolor.

YooChun se puso de pie enseguida respirando muy rápidamente, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando al ver hacia todos lados se dio cuenta que aún estaba en el avión y como todos los pasajeros lo miraban de forma curiosa; una azafata se acercó a él preguntándole si todo estaba bien a lo cual el dijo que si, solo que se le había olvidado algo que recordó de momento, todo apenado se volvió a sentar en su lugar recordando lo que al parecer había sido un sueño, que más que sueño era una pesadilla.

Se puso a analizarlo totalmente, realmente le gustaría que JunSu lo hiciera suyo, pero ¿y si era como en su sueño?, luego trato de ver porque había soñado eso exactamente, a lo mejor era una mezcla de todo lo que el hacía con sus amantes, pero él en el papel de ellos; sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de desechar la idea, realmente había sido terrible. Unos pocos minutos después el capitán anunciaba que pronto aterrizarían en el aeropuerto de Seoul y eso lo alegró mucho, moría por ver a su escandaloso y eso era exactamente lo primero que haría.

Después de dejar las maletas en su departamento y tomar su coche, se dirigió al colegio para ver cuando salía JunSu, iba a estacionarse pero recordó que en su sueño era el mismo lugar, así que decidió mejor dejarlo del otro lado; se bajó y espero a que salieran todos los alumnos, en eso la campana sonó y estos comenzaron a salir, era Viernes y nadie deseaba quedarse por el colegio mucho tiempo.

De pronto a lo lejos notó como JunSu venía caminando solo y algo cabizbajo, así que se acercó sin que lo viera y colocándose detrás de él le tapó los ojos para dale una sorpresa.

- Si gustas… puedo darte un aventón a donde sea que quieras ir…  
- ¡¡CHUNNIEEEEE!! – dijo el menor mientras lo comenzaba a besar - ¡¡regresaste… por fin regresaste!!  
- Si JunSu, ya estoy aquí… moría por verte… ¿me extrañaste loquito?  
- No sabes cuanto, me hacías mucha falta…  
- Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí… ¿y ese milagro que no te encontrara hablando solo como es tu costumbre?  
- Pues ya ves, no tengo la necesidad de hablar solo desde que se que estas conmigo a mi lado… ¿cuándo llegaste?  
- Esta mañana, como a las 10 aproximadamente…  
- ¿No estas cansado?... el viaje fue largo…  
- No… dormí mucho en el avión, aunque si estoy cansado de una cosa…  
- ¿Si?... ¿de que?  
- Cansado de no haberte visto en tanto tiempo, me hacia falta ver tu sonrisa, de abrazarte, de besarte  
- Chunnie… mi Chunnie… abrázame por favor… - gustoso acató la orden, cuanto deseaba volver a tener así a JunSu y cuanto deseaba volver a estar con él  
- Si quieres, podemos ir a mi departamento… o algún lugar que tu quieras, lo que yo quiero es estar así contigo…  
- Claro… a donde tu quieras, yo también quiero estar contigo…

Después de subirse al coche y de ir hablando de distintas cosas, entre ellas de la emoción de JunSu porque el otro le había dicho "Su", por fin llegaron al departamento; YooChun acomodó su equipaje en la recámara, momento que aprovechó para meditar que hacer, se le ocurrió la idea de proponerle al menor que se quedara a dormir esa noche, solo esperaba que no se fuera a negar.

Salió de la recámara y vio a JunSu en el sofá, así que sentándose a su lado le propuso su idea notándolo algo dudoso al principió, pero casi inmediatamente aceptó, le llamó a su madre para avisarle que se quedaría con él pero no la encontró, así que le dejó un mensaje en la contestadora. YooChun notaba algo extraño a JunSu así que le pregunto que ocurría, el otro le contestó que estaba muy nervioso pero que realmente deseaba estar con él; estaban besándose cuando el teléfono sonó, era la madre de JunSu y este le dijo lo de la idea de quedarse a lo que ella accedió.

A pesar de la privacidad y del tiempo que tenían para estar juntos, los dos realmente estaban algo nerviosos, en especial JunSu el cual notaba muy diferente a YooChun; este por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en su sueño, deseaba estar con el escandaloso pero temía que algo como eso fuera a suceder, pero sin importarle mucho y tratando de ignorar a su mente, se llevo a JunSu a su recámara y una vez ahí pensó en usar su sueño a ver que ocurría.

- JunSu… esta vez, yo quiero sentirte…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero ser tuyo…  
- Pero… pero Chunnie, tú… yo no…  
- Solo déjate llevar  
- Pero te dolerá… duele un poco… - era increíble como prácticamente todo estaba ocurriendo igual, pero quería ver hasta que punto era tan exacto  
- Lo… lo se…  
- ¿Lo sabes?... ¿has estado con alguien de pasivo?  
- Si… una vez… - a diferencia de su sueño, esta vez no giro su rostro, se le quedó viendo para ver su reacción, el mas chico bajó su rostro pero sin decir nada, el otro al ver esto lo tomó de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara - …pero yo quiero que tu me poseas, por favor JunSu  
- Pero no se bien como hacerlo… ¿y si te lastimo?  
- No lo harás… confía en mi

Sin más que decir YooChun comenzó a desnudar al otro que solo se dejaba hacer y acto seguido hizo lo mismo con su ropa, quedando los dos en las mismas condiciones; por fin se acostaron en la cama pero sin que ninguno tomara la iniciativa, YooChun no sabía si JunSu actuaría igual que en su sueño, por ese motivo no hacía nada y veía como reaccionaba el otro; JunSu por otro lado estaba aún más nervioso que al principio, YooChun le había pedido que lo poseyera y al parecer esperaba que él tomara la iniciativa, pero no quería echarlo a perder, por ese motivo prefirió quedarse acostado pensando como podía iniciar; después de unos minutos que parecían horas, el escandaloso por fin habló.

- Chunnie… realmente no se que hacer, tengo una vaga idea, pero no quiero echarlo a perder – el mayor se recargó en uno de sus codos mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a acariciar el rostro de su compañero  
- ¿Me amas?  
- Pero ¿qué pregunta es esa?... claro que te amo, mas que a nada en este mundo…  
- Entonces… sabrás hacerlo bien

El mayor pudo ver como el otro sonreía un poco y asentía mientras se colocaba sobre él quedando sus rostros muy cerca, JunSu comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en la frente de su amante mientras el otro solo cerraba los ojos para poder sentir mejor esos contactos; poco a poco el menor fue descendiendo hasta toparse con ese par de labios que cada vez que los miraba los invitaba a ser probados, sin reparo alguno los atacó comenzando a hacer presión y dejándoles un gusto exquisito a ambos.

Una vez terminada esa tarea, los labios de JunSu no se despegaron de la piel de su compañero, comenzado a recorrerla por todos lados donde iban pasando y dejándole sensaciones placenteras al receptor quien comenzaba gemir quedamente ante esta acción; cuando el menor llegó al pecho del otro, con su lengua empezó a hacer surcos declarando con esto que era solamente suyo y nadie más tendría el derecho de probarlo. Con mucho cuidado llegó hasta una de sus tetillas comenzando a lamerla con devoción y luego besándola tiernamente; YooChun se sentía en el cielo, generalmente él es el que hacía esos "trabajos" y casi nunca le gustaba recibir caricias de sus "amantes", pero con JunSu era diferente, ahora sabía que realmente era igual de placentero hacer y dejarse hacer.

El escandaloso seguía atacando esa zona y su compañero esperaba en cualquier momento la cruel mordida tal como lo vivió en su sueño, pero esta nunca llegó ya que notó como de nuevo su amante comenzaba el descenso hacía una zona que realmente pedía atención; JunSu por fin estuvo enfrente de aquello que hace apenas unos días lo había vuelto loco y que ahora pedía hacerlo suyo, sin atreverse aún a tocarlo, miró por un momento el rostro de su compañero quien no perdía detalle alguno.

- ¿Sabes algo Chunnie?... siempre he deseado poder hacer esto contigo y por fin hoy se cumplirá… - los ojos de YooChun se abrieron un poco más al escuchar esto, prácticamente estaba diciendo lo mismo que en su sueño y temía que lo demás fuera a suceder igual, pero no pararía, realmente ahora no podía detenerlo  
- Pues… no esperes más pequeño…

Lentamente JunSu se fue acercando hacía el miembro de su compañero temiendo no poder hacerlo bien, por ese motivo cerro los ojos y con una de sus manos lo sostuvo mientras su lengua comenzaba a saborear la hombría de esa persona por la cual su corazón se volcaba cada minuto, recorría con verdadera maestría toda la extensión de esa virilidad que en ese momento ya se encontraba totalmente excitada; sin poder controlarse más, por fin decidió probarla del todo metiéndola de lleno a su boca y comenzando a dar leves succiones tal cual había recordado que le habían hecho a él.

La lengua y los labios de JunSu llevaban un compás que estaban enloqueciendo a YooChun, nunca se había sentido eso, ni siquiera cuando había estado con su mejor amigo; sin duda no había pasado nada de su sueño y estaba seguro que lo que seguiría iba a ser mucho mejor, sintió que en cualquier momento se vendría por tal motivo detuvo a su pequeño escandaloso.

- ¡¡Bas… basta JunSu!!... aún no me quiero venir – el otro detuvo toda acción volteando a ver a su amante con las mejillas muy coloradas  
- ¿No te gusto? – preguntó con una clara preocupación en su rostro  
- Claro que me gusto, pero no quiero terminar rápido y realmente tu lograras eso en cualquier momento, eres buenísimo – el otro agacho el rostro aun más rojo que hace unos momentos, pero casi enseguida volvió a alzarla ya con una expresión seria  
- ¿Todavía quieres que te posea?  
- Más que nunca… ¡¡ven acá!!

JunSu se acercó a YooChun pasando por encima de su cuerpo y logrando con esta acción que sus hombrías hicieran contacto de una forma tan exquisita que no pudieron evitar los dos soltar un leve gemido; se volvieron a besar como si el mundo se fuera a destruir en cualquier momento dejando de hacerlo cuando el aire les hizo falta, se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que la voz de JunSu se escucho.

- Enséñame como hacerte sentir bien… por favor  
- Sé que me harás sentir bien, solo confía en ti mismo  
- Confío en mi, pero quiero borrar de tu mente y tu cuerpo a esa persona que ya logró probarte, quiero demostrarte que conmigo puedes lograr todas las expectativas que necesitas y más que nada, quiero ser esa persona especial para ti… - YooChun lo analizó detenidamente, que ciego había estado para no haber notado antes este regalo que le daba la vida; con una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a acariciarle una mejilla  
- Haz logrado más de lo que te puedes imaginar…

Acostándose completamente sobre la cama, YooChun acomodó a su amante perfectamente sobre su cuerpo dejando entre sus piernas las del otro; hizo que las manos de JunSu se recargaran sobre el colchón una en cada lado de los hombros del mayor, luego YooChun dobló las piernas dejando su trasero a entera disposición del otro; el menor se dejaba hacer y notaba como el otro no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Vas a tomar tu miembro y lo vas a dirigir hacia mi entrada, una vez que este sobre ella, lentamente vas a irla introduciendo hasta que llegue al tope…  
- De… de acuerdo

JunSu comenzó a hacer lo que le habían dicho, pero en el momento en que la punta de su miembro se colocó sobre dicho lugar se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Es que Chunnie… te va a doler mucho, no te he preparado ni nada, ni siquiera hay lubricante… - realmente se le veía muy preocupado a JunSu  
- No importa…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Quiero sentirte así, además… merezco que me duela, por todo lo que… he hecho en el pasado…  
- Esa no es razón para que te lastime… no quiero hacerte daño…  
- Más daño he hecho yo y las personas siguen… en verdad no le tomes importancia a eso, solo quiero sentirte… - JunSu lo meditó un momento, no le gustaba la idea pero si él así lo quería, así se haría  
- Esta bien…

El menor retomó lo que momentos antes estaba haciendo, cuando por fin se colocó completamente sobre su entrada, comenzó a empujar sus caderas logrando con esto que su miembro se fuera introduciendo poco a poco; YooChun cerraba muy fuerte sus ojos y trataba de no emitir ningún sonido que pudiera asustar a su amante, en verdad le estaba doliendo y bastante, pero no lo detendría. Por fin JunSu llegó hasta el tope mientras gemía levemente, ir entrando en el cuerpo de YooChun fue increíble, su entrada apretaba de una manera deliciosa haciendo un momento realmente glorioso.

- ¿Es… estas bien? – YooChun no respondía, trataba que el dolor pasara sin que se le notara mucho pero sabía que tenía que responderle o sino se preocuparía  
- Si… solo espera un poco antes de comenzar a moverte, necesito acostumbrarme un poco a ti… - JunSu así lo hizo mientras recargaba su frente sobre uno de los hombros de su amante, sentirse dentro del otro lo estaba matando y quería comenzar a moverse, pero tenía que esperar para no lastimar a YooChun, este cuando se sintió más relajado sabía que era momento de continuar - …estoy listo, comienza cuando gustes pequeño

JunSu levantó su frente de donde la tenía y regalándole un beso al otro comenzó a moverse de forma lenta, sus embestidas eran pausadas sin mucha prisa, sacaba su miembro del interior del otro totalmente para luego volver a introducirse hasta el fondo; los dos comenzaron a soltar gemidos cada vez más sonoros, a YooChun ya no le dolía como al principio, ahora disfrutaba de esas sensaciones que su ángel le estaba regalando; conforme el tiempo iba pasando las embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y la virilidad del menor ya no salía del todo del interior del otro, provocando más contacto cada vez que arremetía sobre el otro.

- ¡¡A… así voy bien aahh!!  
- Totalmente… mmm… eres perfecto en todo lo que haces…

Llegó un momento en el cual su excitación estaba en los cielos y ninguno podía ni quería detenerse, YooChun atrajo hacia si el cuerpo del otro apegándolo al suyo logrando más contacto ya que el miembro de JunSu lograba tocar ese punto exacto que lo estaba llevando al paraíso mismo; ahora los dos se movían desenfrenadamente haciendo un compás perfecto y los gemidos de sus gargantas lo acompañaban haciendo del momento uno totalmente apasionante.

JunSu estaba alcanzando su clímax y lo hizo notar cuando con un fuerte gemido anunció lo que sería la culminación de sus acciones, liberando toda su semilla en el interior de su amante y cayendo sobre este al instante; YooChun respiraba exhausto mientras abrazaba al otro de manera posesiva, después de unos minutos que por fin el menor pudo moverse y se fue saliendo despacio del interior del mayor y al hacerlo completamente se hincó frente al otro notando como este aún no deliberaba por lo que decidió terminar esa tarea.

YooChun sintió como el otro se separaba del abrazo en el que lo tenía pero sin poder abrir los ojos del todo, pero lo logró en el momento en que sintió como JunSu introducía una vez más su miembro en su boca y como este succionaba de manera rápida provocándole espasmos placenteros que fueron culminados cuando se derramó totalmente haciéndole sentir un orgasmo como nunca lo había sentido; el menor se levantó aún con la semilla del otro en su boca bajo la mirada apenas clara del mayor y este notó como se lo tragaba todo de una sola vez; ante dicha acción YooChun no pudo más que sonreír, en verdad que su ángel era todo un diablillo. JunSu se recostó a un lado de su amante mientras lo abrazaba por el pecho.

- ¿Te gusto Chunnie?  
- Como nunca lo hubiera soñado… - el mayor reía mentalmente ante su propio sarcasmo, realmente no había sido nada parecido a lo que Morfeo le mostró en el avión y agradecería infinitamente a quien estuviera en las alturas porque haya sido de esa forma y no la del sueño

Esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor varias veces intercambiando papeles, pero en cada entrega se podía sentir la necesidad de uno por el otro siendo para ambos, el mejor fin de semana hasta ahora…

** CONTINUARA...**


	15. Especial: SUMMER DREAM 3

**ESPECIAL "SHOW ME YOUR LOVE"**

"SUMMER DREAM" (Parte 3)

**SiWon**

**_Referencia – Bonus 2: THE STORY HAS JUST BEGUN _**

Estaba sentado en la sala de su departamento, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a cierto pelirrojo que lo había cautivado solo con verlo, llevaban varios meses en el colegio y nunca lo había visto, ahora sabía que iba en un año superior al suyo y esperaba con ansias que llegara el Lunes para poder verlo más seguido.

- ¡¡He de parecer un tonto, pero siento que no me puedo quitar la sonrisa de mi cara!! - SiWon hablaba para si mismo y mantenía en su mente la sonrisa de quien en apenas unas horas lo había cautivado totalmente sin siquiera haber cruzado una palabra con él; en eso estaba cuando llamaron a la puerta, se levantó y abrió viendo como KiBum entraba con una mezcla entre tristeza y enojo - … ¿qué pasa amigo?  
-¡¡Lo hizo SiWon!!... por fin logró lo que tanto quería…  
-¿Te refieres a DongHae?... pero… la hermana de YunHo ¿cómo esta?  
- Al parecer no paso a mayores, pero obviamente YunHo fue a reclamarle y ahí… ahí logró lo que tanto quería… - SiWon cerró por fin la puerta ya que el estado en el que venía el otro lo altero haciendo que no se moviera de su lugar ni un momento  
- A veces no entiendo a DongHae, no niego que en ocasiones lo sigo en sus cosas, pero cuando se que no es más que una "travesura", pero en cosas así tan graves la verdad no lo entiendo, todo por conseguir lo que quiere como un niño caprichoso…  
-Lo se, pero con todo y eso… yo… - KiBum bajó el rostro al momento en que su amigo tomo la palabra  
-Nadie elige de quien enamorarse, solamente pasa de repente y es cosa de uno seguir lo que dicta tu corazón o dejarlo pasar…  
- Si… creo que tienes razón… pero duele mucho SiWon, no se porque me quede en su departamento escuchando todo eso… - el más alto se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, eso no se lo había dicho  
-¿Acaso estas loco?... no cabe duda que eres masoquista…  
- Tenia la esperanza de que reaccionara en el último momento… tenía la esperanza de que YunHo lo despreciara y saliera de ahí… - SiWon se acercó a su amigo abrazándolo ya que este comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas, en verdad que KiBum estaba muy enamorado de DongHae para aguantar todas esas cosas, tanto en su entorno como en su persona  
-Quizás algún día reaccione…  
-Quizás…

Se quedaron un momento en la sala abrazados, uno esperando a que el otro se calmara un poco, mientas el otro sentía el confort que le estaba dando su amigo; una vez que se separaron SiWon fue por unos vasos de agua mientras KiBum lo esperaba en uno de los sillones; cuando el otro regreso se sentó junto a él comenzando una plática que el más alto sacó a propósito.

-Oye… y a todo esto, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
- Ya la estas haciendo… - SiWon se le quedó viendo con cara de reproche a veces el humor de su amigo era demasiado negro; este lo comprendió y sonrió dando un asentamiento de cabeza  
- ¿Qué te pareció el amigo de YunHo?  
-¿Cuál?... había muchos  
-El pelirrojo… ese que DongHae llamó travesti – lo último lo dijo con marcada cara de fastidio  
- Pues… lo había visto en el colegio, dicen que es un chico muy popular desde que entró y que muchos suspiran por él, pero la verdad no le he puesto mucha atención – KiBum lo vio fijamente, no entendía el repentino interés por saber su opinión sobre ese chico bastante extravagante por lo que había notado - ¿Por qué?  
- Es que… bueno la verdad no se como explicarlo pero… tiene algo que… aish… - se golpeó la frente repetidas veces en señal de confusión  
-Te gusto…  
-Bueno yo… si…  
-Pues esta bien, digo no es feo, bastante extraño a mi forma de ver, pero si te gusta pues no le veo el problema…  
-¿Crees que sea buena idea tratar de acercarme a él?  
- Te repito, no se nada de ese chico, pero pues si quieres intentarlo adelante, no creo que llegues a acosarlo o algo así, solo platica con él y a ver que te dice  
-Si, creo que eso haré… nunca me había pasado con nadie, pero me cautivo totalmente solamente con verlo…  
-Has lo que creas conveniente…  
-¿Qué crees que opine DongHae?  
-¿Te importa mucho lo que opine sobre eso?... es tu vida SiWon, deja de depender de lo que diga él  
-¿Y tu llegaras a hacer eso algún día? – quedaron en silencio por un momento, KiBum bajo el rostro y sonrió de forma triste  
-Tal vez… ya no quiero hablar al respecto…  
-De acuerdo…

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que KiBum se fue del departamento de SiWon, este no dejaba de pensar en que haría para poder acercarse a HeeChul y no se viera tan obvio, tenía que inventar un pretexto y era ahí el problema, pero ya se le ocurriría algo, ahora solo quería que llegara el Lunes para poder topárselo y por lo menos verlo a la distancia.

Fue a su habitación y se sentó en la cama encendiendo su portátil que descansaba sobre ella, abrió un archivo y con una sonrisa muy marcada en el rostro comenzó a digitar rápidamente; después de unos minutos revisó lo que había escrito y con un asentamiento de cabeza cerró la portátil colocándola en uno de sus buroes, lo mejor por ahora era dormir ya que al otro día de seguro llegaría DongHae a contarle sobre su mayor logro.

El Lunes a la hora del receso SiWon decidió investigar un poco sobre HeeChul, era mejor saber algunas cosas antes de aventurarse a pararse enfrente de él y hacer el ridículo quedándose totalmente mudo y viéndolo con cara de baboso, por lo que pensó en ir a hablar con el otro chico que estaba a su lado en la fiesta, inicialmente había pensado en YunHo, pero no había ido al colegio e imaginaba el motivo, así que mejor no embarrarse en el asunto e intentar ir a la segura. Buscó por todo el colegio pero no lo encontraba y fue hasta una ida al baño que se lo topó cuando iba de salida.

-Oye, disculpa…  
-¿Si?  
- Tu… eres amigo de HeeChul ¿cierto? – EeTeuk lo miró detenidamente, aunque tenía poco tiempo de haber entrado al colegio sabía que ese chico era amigo del muchacho ese que había sido un antipático en la fiesta de YunHo, de seguro estaba buscando información para luego ir a molestar a su amigo  
-¿Por qué tendría que responderte? – SiWon se sorprendió de la evasiva del otro, ¿acaso ese chico era algo de HeeChul?  
-Es que, quisiera saber unas cosas…  
- Lo sabía, de seguro tu amigo ese pesado te mando, pero ten bien claro que no diré nada que pueda lastimar a Chul, así que olvídalo amigo, soy una tumba…  
- ¿Mi amigo pesado?... aahh te refieres a DongHae… no espera, no me mando él a nada, es que yo… bueno, quiero saber un poco de él – dijo algo sonrojado ante la mirada atenta de EeTeuk  
-¿Y porque quieres saber de él?  
- Bueno, me gustaría poder acercarme a platicar un día y pues si no se nada, no tengo como hacerlo… - el otro chico preguntaba mucho, a lo mejor no había sido buena idea ir con el a averiguar; EeTeuk creyó saber el motivo, no era la primera vez que se acercaban a preguntarle sobre su amigo, de seguro era otro más que había sido cautivado por él  
-De acuerdo ¿qué quieres saber? – SiWon esbozó una sonrisa, por fin iba a poder saber algo de HeeChul  
- Pues… - no sabía realmente que preguntar, quería saber de todo sobre él, pero no podía verse aperrado a la primera así que tenía que pensar bien lo que le interesaba - …su nombre completo, su edad…  
-Eres más discreto que los demás, pero en fin… su nombre es Kim HeeChul y tiene 18 años…  
-¿Los demás?  
- Si, muchos llegan a preguntarme sobre él, pero generalmente sus preguntas son ¿tiene novia o novio?, ¿cuáles son sus gustos? ¿crees que le guste yo?... cosas así, la edad es lo que menos les importa… - por lo que veía KiBum tenía razón, era un chico muy popular y al parecer ya muchos habían intentado llegar a conquistarlo, pero él no sería como los demás  
-Bueno yo realmente no…  
- Mira… si quieres conquistarlo creo que pierdes tu tiempo, HeeChul es muy selectivo y digamos de gustos especiales, con quienes a salido tienen que valer mucho la pena para él, sinceramente no estas nada mal, pero eso no le importa… no quiero desilusionarte pero creo que si te acercas a él con esa idea no lo conseguirás – SiWon estaba perplejo, al parecer era más difícil de lo que creía, iba a decirle que le explicara mejor el asunto cuando escucho como alguien llamaba al otro, al voltear se dio cuenta que era HeeChul, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de una forma que jamás había sentido mientras no podía quitarle la mirada de encima  
-Teukkie… te he estado buscando por todos lados ¿por qué te demoras tanto?  
-Lo siento Chul, es que me entretuvieron un poco – dijo mirando a SiWon  
- Bueno, si ya terminaste entonces vamos que necesito ir a meterme a algún lado donde me dejen de estar acosando la bola de pelafustanes esos que ya me tienen harto  
-Ok…  
- Anda rápido, que no tardan en aparecerse… - HeeChul se dio la vuelta sin siquiera notar la presencia de SiWon y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente; EeTeuk avanzó un poco, pero se detuvo volteando a ver al más alto  
- ¿Lo ves?... ni siquiera por curiosidad te miró aun cuando le dije que me había entretenido aquí… lo siento pero así es él… muchos lo desean pero solo él decide quien se puede acercar… adiós…

EeTeuk se fue dejando a SiWon totalmente deprimido, tenía razón, ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver un momento, pero no se iba a rendir, de una u otra forma tenía que hablar con él y que notara que existía.

Pasaron un par de días en los cuales SiWon no dejaba de pensar que decirle cuando se atreviera a hablarle, pero viendo que no se le ocurría nada, decidió que lo mejor era ver que te presentaba el momento, no planear nada y dejar que solo se llevara a acabo; por tal motivo ese día por fin se decidió a hablarle, estaba afuera del salón de HeeChul esperando a que este saliera y aunque su mente estaba en blanco, al menos sentía el valor de acercarse a él para tratar de saludarlo.

Por fin el pelirrojo salió y para su suerte iba completamente solo, así que se acercó poniéndose delante de él deteniendo su caminar, HeeChul se detuvo de pronto al ver que alguien obstruía su camino y alzando la mirada la fijó en la del otro pero con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Ho… hola – dijo SiWon con sumo nerviosismo, el pelirrojo rodó los ojos al adivinar lo que se avecinaba, de seguro tendría que romperle el corazón a otro de sus fans  
-Dime que se te ofrece…  
-Mi nombre es SiWon y voy en primer semestre, mucho gusto  
-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo… y si se quien eres, te recuerdo en la fiesta de mi hermanito…  
-¿Tu hermanito?  
-Si, de YunHo… eres amigo del patán ese que se siente superior a todo mundo…  
-Bueno, si es mi amigo y de nuevo te pido disculpas en su nombre, solo que a veces suele ser un poco pesado  
-Pues dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres…  
-Se que a veces suelo seguirlo en sus cosas, pero te juro que no me gusto para nada como te trató ese día…  
-Pues muy amable… ¿SiHee?  
-SiWon…  
- Bueno como sea, pero no necesito que me defiendan ni que sean amables conmigo solo por andar de lambiscones, así que con permiso que tengo mucho que hacer… - HeeChul tuvo intención de irse de ahí pero SiWon lo detuvo del brazo de manera delicada  
-Espera, yo… quisiera poder ser amigo tuyo…  
- ¿Amigo mío?... – se aproximó a el acercando mucho su rostro al del otro - …o, ¿lo que quieres es llevarme a tu cama? – el más alto abrió los ojos como plato, sin duda no había pasado eso por su mente, él quería conocer al pelirrojo y que se pudiera dar una amistad y si todo salía bien más adelante poder tener algo más, pero nunca le había pasado por la mente el hecho de solo querérselo llevar a la cama  
-No… yo… - iba a diferir en las afirmaciones del otro pero una voz los hizo voltear hacía un lado  
- SiWon, ¿qué se supone que haces con ese travesti? – DongHae llegaba acompañado de ShinDong y KiBum, el pelirrojo al verlos llegar frunció el entrecejo de nueva cuenta lo volvía a llamar así y esta vez no se lo iba a permitir  
-Mira estúpido, deja de llamarme así o en serio me conocerás enojado…  
-Uy mira como tiemblo… cuando quieras afeminado de cuarta  
- Pues en este momento quiero y te lo demostraré… - HeeChul se iba a acercar al otro, pero en eso SiWon se interpuso ante él mientras veía a DongHae bastante molesto  
-Deja de molestarlo, eso no te lo voy a permitir DongHae…  
- ¡Vaya vaya…! pero si tiene guardaespaldas la nena, SiWon, jamás creí que fueras a ser un alma tan caritativa… esa faceta no te la conocía amigo…  
- No estés jodiendo DongHae, solamente déjalo en paz… - el mencionado miró penetrantemente al más alto, creía saber el porque su amigo se comportaba así  
- Ya veo… entonces quieres joderte al travesti este… ¿pudiendo tener a cualquier otro elegiste a este fenómeno?... sabía que tenias malos ratos, pero no malos gustos… - SiWon se lanzó a su amigo tomándolo de la solapa del sacó del uniforme, nunca se había comportado de esa manera con él, pero al escuchar esas palabras su ira creció de sobremanera  
-¡¡CALLATE!!... yo no lo quiero para eso…  
- Jajaja ¿no?... pero si siempre haces lo mismo, a cuantos no te has llevado ya a la cama y luego los dejas ahí votados… no es novedad amigo…  
-¡¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!!  
-DongHae, ya déjalo lo que haga con su vida no tiene que importarte… - comentó KiBum  
-Jajajaja esta bien, esta bien… ya suéltame amigo, disculpa no creí que quisieras algo serio con… "este"…  
-Este tiene su nombre estúpido…  
-¿Tienes nombre estúpido?... eso si que me lo imagine jajajaja  
-Te dije que suficiente DongHae…  
- Bien bien… ya suéltame… – dijo ahora si con mala cara mientras se soltaba del agarre de su amigo, dio unos pasos atrás acercándose a los otros dos - …has lo que quieras, si te gusta el idiota ese pues bien por ti, solo no te hagas estúpido como él… vámonos chicos – DongHae se dio la vuelta siendo seguido por ShinDong al momento mientras se iba riendo, KiBum miró a su amigo y le regaló una sonrisa en señal de apoyo, nunca diría nada pero el otro sabía que este siempre iba a estar con él, por fin se fue dejando de nueva cuenta a SiWon y HeeChul solos; el primero se giró para quedar de frente al otro pero cuando iba a decir algo se le adelantó  
-No necesito que nadie me defienda, puedo hacerlo solo y mucho menos necesito a alguien como tú…  
- HeeChul, no le hagas caso, todo lo que dijo pues, tiene algo de verdad, pero jamás he pensado en llevarte a mi cama, solo quiero ser tu amigo…  
-No necesito amigos, tengo muchos y por favor te pido que ya no estés cerca de mi, solo de verte me dan ganas de vomitar…  
-Pero…  
-Lo siento preciosura, tus pulgas no brincaran en mi petate… ¡¡JAMAS!!

Sin más que decir HeeChul se fue alejando del otro caminando de manera llamativa como siempre solía hacer, hasta que un grupo de chicos se acercaron a él acosándolo como siempre, este solamente los ignoraba pero se dejaba consentir por todos; SiWon comprendió lo que le había dicho EeTeuk el otro día, pero ni eso haría que dejara de tratar de acercarse a él y ayudarlo cuando se pudiera, ahora sabía que le gustaba y mucho.

Llegó a su departamento después de clases, no tenía ánimo de ver a DongHae por el resto del día, sinceramente se había molestado mucho por la forma en la que lo había dejado ante HeeChul, ya luego hablaría con él al respecto cuando estuviera más tranquilo.

Entró a su recámara y como siempre hacía, encendió su portátil escribiendo en ella, era un hobbie que siempre había tenido y en ocasiones lo des estresaba y más ahora; cuando terminó de teclear la cerró y se recostó en la cama dando un fuerte suspiro, nunca había creído en la atracción a primera vista, pero ahora caía en ese juego y sabía que era verdad, trataría de siempre estar cerca de él aunque no se lo permitiera, solo esperaba que tanto rechazo no fuera a terminar con la magia que comenzaba a sentir dentro de él.

** NOTA:** PETATE: Utilizado en America Central y México para referirse a un tipo de alfombra tejida

**KyuHyun**

_Referencia – SIN CAPITULO _

Generalmente era un chico solitario, no gustaba de estar acompañado de mucha gente ya que sus padres lo obligaban a estudiar mucho y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en su habitación repasando las lecciones que en el colegio le enseñaban y en este caso, en los cursos de verano que le imponían tomar. Este año entraba al primer semestre del colegio Godeung Hakgyo y tenía que ser uno de los mejores alumnos como en todos los colegios a los cuales había asistido.

Un día ya harto de estar encerrado, decidió ir a dar una vuelta aprovechando que sus padres habían salido a una comida en casa de unos amigos; no lo tenían encerrado como muchos pensaban, pero la costumbre de estar casi siempre en su casa hacía creer a quienes lo conocían que su actitud era así por culpa de sus padres, que en cierta forma no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Después de unas horas de vagar por ahí decidió que lo mejor era volver a su casa, pero pensó regresarse por otro camino que no era el que había tomado de ida así vería cosas nuevas y no lo mismo; pasó por una calle donde habían muchos locales y tiendas departamentales por lo cual se detenía cada cinco minutos a ver por las vitrinas pero sin que nada le llamara la atención.

Ya casi llegando a la esquina se dio cuenta que había una escuela de artes marciales, en específico de tae-kwon-do, desde afuera se podía ver todo lo que pasaba dentro por lo cual decidió mirar un poco lo que pasaba dentro.

Nunca había sido un chico de violencia por lo tanto ver que muchos chicos y unas cuantas chicas prácticamente se golpeaban y azotaban en el suelo no era nada atrayente para él, estaba a punto de irse cuando un señor de mediana edad salió del lugar con su "Dobok" blanco y su "Ti" en color negro, en clara señal de ser un profesional en la materia; se acercó a él y lo miró detenidamente cosa que puso un poco nervioso a KyuHyun.

-Buenas Tardes amigo ¿te gustan las artes marciales?  
-La verdad no señor, se me hacen muy violentas…  
-Eso sin duda, pero son una autodefensa impresionante  
-Pues si, pero la violencia no va conmigo…  
-Deberías de animarte a practicarlo, es un deporte muy sano y además de todo es una seña muy particular de Korea  
- Se lo agradezco mucho, pero no estoy muy interesado en eso – dijo algo apenado más que nada por la insistencia del hombre que por su propia respuesta  
-De acuerdo, no insistiré más hijo, pero si te decides ya sabes donde estamos  
- Gracias, no le aseguro nada, pero lo penaré… - dijo más por compromiso que por realmente meditarlo; el hombre se giró para entrar de nuevo al establecimiento cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente dejando ver a un chico que salía a la carrera  
-¿A dónde vas tan de prisa SungMin?  
- No sabía que estabas aquí afuera… tengo que llegar a casa rápido para cambiarme y alistarme ya que tengo que ir por unas cosas del colegio, ya no falta mucho para comenzar clases y necesito tener todo listo… más si quiero seguir con mi investigación…  
-Sigues con eso… ya te dije que dejes eso en mis manos, sencillamente se un muchacho normal con una vida normal…  
-Y lo soy, solo que quiero ayudarte y he encontrado muchas cosas que se que te serán de ayuda… solo déjame seguir con esto…  
-Muy bien, solo no te metas en problemas ¿de acuerdo?  
-Bien, nos vemos luego…

El chico de nombre SungMin salió corriendo subiendo a su auto el cual salió disparado por las calles bajo la negativa del que parecía ser su profesor al ver dicha acción, luego el hombre entró por fin al establecimiento para continuar con las clases que había interrumpido al ver a KyuHyun viendo desde afuera. Por otro lado el mencionado seguía viendo por donde el auto de SungMin se había perdido ¿quién era ese chico? y ¿por qué le había llamado tanto la atención?

Decidió irse por fin a su casa sin detenerse por ningún lugar, al llegar se encerró en su habitación recordando el nombre del chico al que había visto salir del gimnasio de artes marciales, no era feo, o al menos no le había parecido así; nunca se había puesto a pensar en sus preferencias sexuales ya que ni hombres ni mujeres le habían interesado, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien atrapaba su atención de esa manera, eso quería decir que ¿era gay?; mejor era que no pensara en eso y se pusiera a estudiar, ya faltaba poco para entrar a clases y no quería distraerse con nada.

Al otro día su madre le dijo que sería bueno que fuera a comprar su uniforme de una vez, ya que entre más cerca fueran los días, más problemas tendría para encontrar con rapidez las cosas y no permitiría que su hijo fuera como cualquier vago de civil, eso jamás pasaría con alguien de su familia, antes que nada la responsabilidad se tenía que notar.

Sin poder oponerse, salió de su casa con rumbo al centro comercial, aún era menor de edad y no le permitían andar en auto, aunque que a los 17 ya podían andar con un permiso especial, pero él aún tenía 16 así que tenía que esperar un tiempo más para que por fin le dieran el auto. Cuando iba por la esquina de su casa se topó con unos chicos que nunca había visto, pero no les dio importancia y siguió su camino, hasta que escucho como decían su nombre.

-¿Tú eres KyuHyun? – el aludido se detuvo y volteó extrañado, que el supiera nadie lo conocía por ahí  
-Si…  
- Vaya… entonces si existes, yo creía que eran mentiras y chismes de vecinos jajajaja – rió uno de los muchachos acercándose a él  
-¿Qué… que es lo que quieren? – pregunto un poco temeroso  
- Nada, solo nos dio curiosidad el saber de tu existencia, tu madre habla mucho con las nuestras y habla de ti, pero nunca nadie te ha visto, creíamos que a lo mejor estaba loca e inventaba que tenía un hijo, pero vemos que nos equivocamos…  
-No le digas loca a mi mamá… - dijo algo enfadado, aunque aún se le notaba el temor en la voz  
- Vaya y tienes carácter, tan frágil que te ves… - el chico que estaba hablando y al parecer era el mayor de los tres que estaban ahí se acercó peligrosamente a KyuHyun mientras este retrocedía un poco, cuando llegó enfrente de él comenzó a acariciarle una mejilla - …además eres muy bonito, ¿te gustaría que te quitara el miedo? – dijo de forma provocativa lo que alertó aún más al acosado  
-No… gra… gracias… yo me tengo que ir – se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino pero el otro chico lo detuvo de un brazo  
- Espera, ¿por qué tanta prisa?... si apenas nos estamos conociendo… - dijo apegando su cuerpo al del otro de forma desagradable mientras los otros dos chicos comenzaban a reír sonoramente  
-Suéltame…  
-Pero si te gustará… no sabes que feliz soy de que no seas una mentira…  
- Te… te digo que me sueltes infeliz… - el otro chico ponía mucha fuerza, por tal motivo era casi imposible para KyuHyun el poderse soltar, se sentía desesperado pero en eso la ayuda llegó del cielo  
- Oigan… ¿pasa algún problema? – dijo un viejito que iba pasando por ahí, eso distrajo al muchacho que tenía cautivo a KyuHyun lo cual dio oportunidad de soltarse de él y meterle una patada para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía, el otro chico se quedó doliendo la pierna, iba a correr para alcanzarlo y darle su merecido pero ya iba bastante lejos por lo que decidió que luego tendría otra oportunidad

KyuHyun dejó de correr cuando llevaba como cinco cuadras recorridas, sintió horrible la forma como lo tocaba ese chico y le dio mucho asco, trataría de no pasar por ahí nunca más para no volver a verlo en su vida. Por fin llegó al centro comercial y compró lo necesario para su colegio, iba de regreso cuando reconoció la zona, estaba cerca de la calle en donde estaba la escuela de artes marciales, por lo que decidió ir a asomarse para ver si volvía a ver a ese chico que no se le salía de la cabeza.

Con la mirada recorrió todo el lugar desde afuera, pero no lo vio por ningún lado así que opto por irse antes de que lo viera el profesor y le volviera a insistir en entrar a tomar clases. Estaba a punto de encaminarse cuando vio como del otro lado de la calle se estacionaba un auto muy parecido al que había usado por quien estaba ahí de fisgón, su emoción creció cuando lo vio descender de vehiculo y dirigirse al establecimiento, no perdió detalle de nada, se veía sencillamente genial con esos lentes oscuros y la camisa blanca remangada de los puños que hacían juego con un pantalón de mezclilla, sencillamente le quitó el aliento al otro y se quedó así hasta que lo vio entrar completamente.

Decidió quedarse un rato más a ver si salía pero después de unos minutos lo vio ya vestido con su Dobok y su cinta negra en la cintura, creyó que iba a clases y si era así, trataría de ir todos los días para poder verlo, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a clases como alumno, sino que era el maestro; ese chico no se veía muy mayor, de hecho parecía más o menos de su edad, tal vez un poco más grande pero no tanto, debía de ser muy bueno para impartir clases a otros chicos.

Estuvo alrededor de media hora viendo todo lo que el otro hacía, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar, era su madre que de seguro preguntaba donde se había metido; contestó y tal lo había adivinado, era ella, le dijo que estaba en camino y que no tardaba en llegar, por lo cual vio por última vez en ese día al chico que lo había cautivado y eso que no había cruzado palabra con él.

Los días pasaron y como se lo había propuesto, todos los días iba a la misma hora a ver de lejos a quien sentía en ese momento era la persona más maravillosa de todo el mundo, a él le hubiera gustado mucho hablar con él, pro era muy tímido y eso siempre podía mucho más que sus ganas. Ese día en particular estaba algo triste, ya que era la última vez que podía ir a verle puesto que las clases comenzaban en dos días y a la hora que sabía que siempre estaba era un horario donde él estaría en el colegio, para su desgracia cuando llegó vio que la escuela estaba cerrada, no podía ser su suerte tan mala, la última vez que lo vería en quien sabe cuanto tiempo y el destino se lo negaba, por lo tanto regresó a su casa, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió como por detrás de él se acercaban los tres chicos que hace apenas unos días lo habían molestado.

-Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí…  
-No, por favor aléjense… no quiero problemas…  
- Pues muy tarde chiquito… en el momento en que me golpeaste esto se volvió un problema… - el muchacho se lanzó sobre KyuHyun arrinconándolo contra una barda que estaba juntoa un terreno baldío mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello de manera lujuriosa ante la mirada igual de sucia de los otros dos  
-Déjame, te lo suplico… - decía a punto de ponerse a llorar  
- No creo que sea posible, te haremos ver lo que se siente ser maduro… pero no recurriremos a los golpes… sino a algo más delicioso… – dijo mientras se relamía los labios y comenzaba a bajar la cremallera del pantalón de KyuHyun; este volteaba a todos lados para ver si alguien pasaba y lo podía ayudar, pero el lugar estaba desierto, por lo que solo cerró los ojos y suplico porque reaccionaran y lo dejaran en paz, el otro chico metió su mano y comenzó a palpar toda su intimidad - …pero si no estas tan pequeño… veo que me divertiré hoy… aún antes de conocerte te habías vuelto mi obsesión, primero por saber si existías… ahora por saber que eres de verdad…  
-No por favor… - dijo apretando muy fuerte los ojos, no quería sentir sus manos tocándolo, esto era una pesadilla  
-Lo siento… ahora no pararé…

No lo podía creer, era lo peor que le estaba pasando en su corta vida, estar en manos de ese tipo que le resultaba asqueroso, pero no tenía fuerza, era muy débil, ya todo estaba perdido.

- ¿Se sienten muy hombrecitos de estar abusando de alguien más débil que ustedes? – dijo una voz de pronto que al momento fue reconocida por KyuHyun, no podía ser verdad se trataba de SungMin; la vergüenza se apoderó de él, que lo viera en esas condiciones siendo dominado por un abusivo era la vergüenza más grande que podía sentir, por lo que giró su cabeza hacía el otro lado de donde escuchó provenía su voz  
-Pues no nos sentimos, lo somos… así que mejor lárgate de aquí sino quieres recibir tu merecido…  
- ¿Y si no me quiero ir? – el chico abusivo soltó a KyuHyun quien al sentirse libre se hizo a un lado ocultándose entre una maleza que salía del terreno que había a un lado de donde lo tenían arrinconado

Los tres chicos se acercaron peligrosamente a SungMin para tratar de darle una paliza, pero al momento de dar el primer golpe este lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, agarrando uno de los brazos de su atacante y lanzándolo por los aires haciendo que cayera de forma precipitada al suelo, los otros dos chicos al ver como su amigo fue atacado decidieron huir del lugar dejándolo abandonado a su suerte; cuando intentó levantarse del suelo SungMin puso uno de sus pies sobre su pecho intimidando al caído.

- Espero que aprendas a no abusar de los más débiles, y mejor vete de aquí lo más rápido que puedas si ni quieres que te de una verdadera paliza… así que tu decides… - el abusivo se puso de pie rápidamente y salió corriendo en la misma dirección por la cual se habían ido sus amigos; SungMin se dio la vuelta para ver como estaba el chico al cual estaban atacando, vio una cadena tirada en el suelo y la levantó, se acercó a donde había visto se había escondido el muchacho - …oye, ¿estas bien?... – no recibió respuesta, por lo que decidió acercarse un poco más - …¿es tuya esta cadena? – KyuHyun no quería que lo viera, le daba mucha vergüenza que lo haya visto en una situación así, aunque no se conocían no quería que sintiera asco o lástima por él, por lo que se escondió un poco más contestándole muy quedamente  
- Si, estoy bien… muchas gracias… - vio como el otro tenía la cadena que era de su madre en la mano, de seguro con el forcejeo se le calló  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude?... ¿qué te lleve a algún lado? – no podía dejar que lo viera al rostro, así que con todas la fuerza y velocidad que tenía se puso de pie y con la cabeza muy agachada salió de su escondite arrebatándole la cadena de la mano y salió corriendo con dirección opuesta en la que se fueron sus agresores  
- Muchas gracias… - dijo al momento de pasar junto a él; SungMin se extraño de la actitud del chico, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, mejor se apuraba o llegaría tarde a la cita que tenía

Por fin el Lunes llegó y las clases comenzaron, KyuHyun conoció a los que serían sus compañeros y también a sus maestros, el ambiente parecía ser muy bueno, aunque algunas cosas se le hacían por demás extrañas, nunca había estado en un colegio de puro hombre pero no parecía ser tan malo; cuando el receso llegó, bajó al patio y se disponía a leer un libro cuando de pronto todo su ser se congeló, en la entrada de la cafetería estaba SungMin con unos chicos platicando, él era también un alumno del mismo colegio, automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al parecer alguien en las alturas le premiaba de esa manera, ahora solo esperaba que nunca lo haya reconocido cuando lo defendió de esos abusivos.

Un tiempo estuvo investigando sobre él, su edad, en que semestre iba, quienes eran sus amigos, todo con sumo cuidado para no levantar sospechas ante nadie; ahora el problema era como poder hablar con él, por lo que se le ocurrió que entrando a la escuela de artes marciales sería la solución, además que le ayudaría en su vida puesto que ya no quería pasar por una situación como la vivida hace un par de días.

Por fin llegó el día en que se decidió a hablarle, solo esperaba que no fuera a ser contraproducente, esperó a un lado del que era su salón cuando lo vio salir acompañado de otro chico, se acercó a él y es que por fin le habló.

-Disculpa… ¿puedo hablar contigo?...

La vergüenza lo envolvía totalmente, pero ya lo estaba haciendo, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar que le depararía el destino…

**SungMin**

_Referencia – Capítulos: KOTOBA WA IRANAI Y HEART, MIND AND SOUL_

Los equipos habían sido asignados en la clase de historia, y para suerte a SungMin le había tocado con KiBum, cuando la clase terminó el maestro les permitió salir ya que iban a ser las eliminatorias de atletismo y no tendrían las clases restantes; SungMin estaba guardando sus cosas cuando notó como su compañero de quipo iba saliendo.

-KiBum… ¿me puedes dar un momento?  
-Claro… ¿es para lo del trabajo?  
- Así es… quería ver cuando comenzaríamos a ver eso, es que imparto clases a veces en las tardes de artes marciales y pues necesito ver bien ese asunto…  
- Mira hoy será casi imposible, con el evento este lo más seguro es que DongHae y SiWon quieran ir a hacer algo saliendo y no podré… ¿pero que tal si mañana lo hacemos?  
-Me parece perfecto, ¿en tu casa o en la mía?  
-Si quieres en la mía, pero mañana ya detallamos bien ¿de acuerdo?  
-Si… entonces nos vemos mañana  
-Bien… adiós…

Cuando KiBum salió observó detalladamente a su compañero, sabía que esta era su oportunidad perfecta para poder ser amigo de él y lograr su cometido.

Esa tarde fue como casi todas a dar clases a su escuela de artes marciales, el practicar ese deporte le ayudaba a quitarse el estrés diario que aunque no lo aparentaba siempre cargaba. Al otro día las clases pasaron con rotunda normalidad, aunque notó como KiBum se veía algo distante, como triste, quería saber el motivo pero no se atrevía aún a preguntarle nada tan directo, se acercó a él y le preguntó que si aún harían ese día el trabajo en su casa a lo que el otro contesto afirmativamente, que después de las cuatro lo veía en su casa, le paso su dirección y quedaron de verse ahí.

A la hora señalada SungMin se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de su compañero, tocó y esta fue abierta por él mismo, lo hizo pasar y le dijo que trabajarían en su recamara para estar sin interrupciones ya que luego llegaban sus sobrinos y todo se hacía un verdadero relajo ahí.

Subieron y el anfitrión le dijo que podía acomodarse donde quisiera, este así lo hizo poniendo los libros sobre la cama y sentándose en el suelo, KiBum se veía mal bastante cabizbajo para su gusto y eso no le gustaba pero decidió hacer las preguntas para después; el más alto se acostó en la cama y tomo unos de los libros en lo que el otro hacía lo mismo con otros, no hablaban mucho, solo lo esencial para responder a ciertas preguntas sobre el trabajo; el trabajo tenía que ser escrito a mano por lo que decidieron que escribiría KiBum por ser el de mejor letra.

En lo que uno investigaba el otro iba pasando lo que habían encontrado, en una de esas KiBum tuvo una duda por lo que le preguntó a SungMin que era lo que significaba y si él le entendía, el otro se levantó del suelo y se acostó junto a él para poder ver mejor el libro ya que a la distancia no alcanzaba a ver, una vez que comprendieron se dieron cuenta que lo que llevaba KiBum escrito no estaba bien por lo que tenían que borrarlo, era lo bueno de hacer borradores primero; SungMin se dio cuenta que la goma había quedado al otro lado del cuerpo de KiBum por lo que le dijo que en un momento se la alcanzaba, estaba a punto de tomarla cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió precipitadamente.

- ¿Pero que significa esto? – DongHae había entrado armando un escándalo, SungMin apenas lo vio frunció el entrecejo, odiaba a ese desgraciado por el simple hecho de existir  
-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?  
-Eso mismo pregunto, ¿qué hacías con ese idiota?  
- En primera estas en mi casa, así que no me vendrás a gritar y en segunda no es un idiota, es un compañero y se llama SungMin y lo que estemos haciendo, no te importa… así que has el favor de salir de mi recamara – vio como KiBum regresaba a la cama pero este fue jalado del brazo y llevado afuera de la recámara siendo la puerta cerrada al momento

SungMin no sabía que pasaba, al parecer algún problema había surgido entre ellos dos, se puso de pie y quiso salir a ver si podía ayudar a su compañero, pero luego lo pensó muy bien, lo mejor era no meterse por ahora por lo que optó regresarse y sentarse en la cama a esperar a que el otro volviera; después de unos minutos por fin KiBum entró con los ojos rojos, con claras intenciones de querer llorar, trató de levantarse e ir a consolarlo, esto le nació de pronto al verlo así tan decaído pero decidió que no ya que el otro podía sentirse más incómodo por lo cual solo le quedó el preguntar.

-KiBum… ¿pasa algo?  
-No SungMin, solo un pequeño problema sin importancia… tu continúa, ahora vengo, voy al baño

Vio como este entró y se encerró en él, no podía escuchar nada pero imaginaba que estaba llorando, ese desgraciado de seguro le había hecho algo pero muy pronto le haría pagar, y más ahora que se atrevía a lastimar a KiBum.

Al otro día al parecer KiBum ya estaba muy tranquilo y por pedido de él decidieron seguir el trabajo en el colegio, por lo que se veía este le tenía mucho "respeto" a DongHae, aunque sospechaba que eso era otra cosa. En esos días fue muy sonado el tema de la fiesta de bienvenida por lo cual SungMin vio una oportunidad para entablar una conversación que no fuera referente al trabajo.

-Oye KiBum, ¿iras ala fiesta?  
-No se, no tengo mucho ánimo estos últimos días  
-Deberías de ir, es un buen lugar para des estresarse un poco…  
-Pues no se…  
-¿No irán tus amigos?  
- Lo más seguro es que si… pero precisamente por eso no quiero ir… no quiero toparme con alguien… - eso aclaraba al otro que si había habido una disputa entre ellos, ya que sabía perfectamente que se refería a DongHae en ese momento  
- Mira, si quieres yo voy contigo… así nos hacemos compañía y si no te sientes a gusto pues nos vamos… ¿qué dices? – el otro lo meditó un momento, tal vez no era mala idea pensándolo un poco más, convivir con otro tipo de personas no le caería nada mal, además que SungMin era una buena persona  
-De acuerdo, acepto ir a la fiesta… - dijo con una sincera sonrisa  
-Así me gusta, ahora terminemos esto o sino no nos dará tiempo…

El día de la fiesta llegó y como habían quedado, SungMin pasó por KiBum así que a la hora en punto ya se encontraban dentro del antro esperando a que todo comenzara; notaba como su compañero veía para todos lados como buscando a alguien, de seguro al estúpido ese, solo esperaba que todo fuera a ser tranquilo.

El evento comenzó con una presentación de cinco de sus compañeros de grado, tres de su salón y dos del otro; su presentación había sido muy buena, si seguían esforzándose así llegarían muy lejos, al menos en el colegio. Cuando la música comenzó se fueron un poco al fondo del lugar, donde la música no era tan fuerte y podían platicar a gusto; SungMin comenzó a decir unos chistes para tratar de alegrar a su compañero, cosa que funcionó ya que en verdad estaba atacado de la risa, en eso estaban cuando escucharon como decían el nombre de su compañero.

-¡¡Kibum!!  
-¿Qué quieres DongHae?  
- Hablar contigo, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo del otro día en tu casa – al escuchar esto SungMin no creyó absolutamente nada de lo que el otro decía, solo esperaba ver que contestaba Kibum  
-Por mi esta bien, pero a quien debes pedirle una disculpa no es a mi, sino a SungMin que fue a quien insultaste  
- Yo no insulte a nadie, solo dije lo que era verdad, es un idiota y lo sostengo – eso no se lo iba a permitir, sungMin estaba a punto de ir a golpear a ese idiota cuando la voz de su compañero lo detuvo  
- ¡¡Ya basta DongHae, ya me harte de ti y tus estupideces, deja de estar ofendiendo a SungMin, no te ha hecho nada, déjalo en paz!!  
-¿POR QUE LO DEFIENDES TANTO?  
- ¡¡PORQUE ES MI NOVIO!! – lo último dicho había desconcertado totalmente a DongHae ya que se le notó a leguas, pero más había desconcertado al mismo SungMin, no supo el porque pero algo sintió en su pecho  
-Eso no es cierto… me estas mintiendo  
- Es verdad… desde el miércoles es mi novio, yo se lo pedí y el acepto… – estaba totalmente en el limbo viendo como KiBum se acercaba al oído del otro y le decía algo, en eso vio como este se acercaba él y lo tomaba de la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo hasta que sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos; una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espina dorsal y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos entregándose a ese beso que no sabía el porque le estaba fascinando; no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que sintió como el otro se separaba y lo veía os ojos - …lo… lo siento SungMin, no sabía de que forma alejarlo... por favor perdóname – ese beso lo había llevado a la luna, le había gustado muchísimo pero sabía que su compañero necesitaba apoyo, no era tiempo de estar pensando n él mismo, ya luego meditaría al respecto  
- No te preocupes Kibum, en lo que te pueda ayudar sabes que cuentas conmigo, aunque tenga que hacerme pasar por… tu novio – esto lo dijo con verdadera ensoñación, solo que el otro no lo notó, no solo le había robado su primer beso, sino que al parecer también estaba comenzando a robarle el corazón  
- Gracias amigo… ahora por favor vámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí – este asintió mientras una sonrisa atravesaba en su mente, por fin le había dicho amigo y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz

Sin más los dos salieron del antro y se fueron a la casa de KiBum, este le contó sobre como había conocido a DongHae y lo que sentía por él, por cada palabra que el otro decía más odio le tenía al desgraciado ese y lo que más le dolía era que KiBum sufría por su culpa, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta del amor que le tenía?... pero el se encargaría de que lo fuera olvidando, aunque se hiciera pasar por su novio, lograría algún día que eso se hiciera realidad y entonces demostraría a su amigo lo que era la felicidad, además de que eso serviría para su cometido.

Por fin se fue dejando un poco más tranquilo al otro, llegó a su casa y subió a su habitación donde recordó el beso que KiBum le había dado, no sabía porque pero sentía que por fin estaba conociendo lo que era el amor, pensó que era demasiado rápido para ser eso, pero sino era así ¿entonces que era?.

Se levantó y encendió su computadora, ahora más que nunca tenía que seguir con sus investigaciones y si todo salía bien, muy pronto lograría hacer justicia, más que por él, ahora por la persona que comenzaba a ser la más importante en su vida.

**HanGeng**

_Referencia – SIN CAPÍTULO_

La academia de danza de Beijing era un lugar muy concurrido ya que era la única que había en China por lo tanto los que entraban ahí tenían que sentirse privilegiados ya que su talento los había colocado en ese lugar y no podían desaprovechar la oportunidad.

HanGeng era un alumno de esa institución y a sus 16 años era uno de los mejores de su salón, era muy querido por muchos maestros y compañeros por su siempre buen sentido del humor y su gran habilidad para el baile; él era originario de Mudanjiang pero a los 14 años decidió irse a vivir a Beijing ya que su gran pasión era el baile y vio la oportunidad de entrar a la academia, así que no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

HanGeng salía de la academia como todos los días a las cinco de la tarde, al llegar a la puerta principal se detuvo viendo para todos lados como buscando a alguien, se puso un poco triste al no ver a nadie, de seguro de nuevo tuvo mucho que hacer en su academia y no llegaría, se sentó en una baranda que había en las escaleras de la entrada y sacó un libro el cual comenzó a leer, no tenía nada mejor que hacer ya que no quería llegar a su departamento a hacer nada, mejor sentir la brisa de la tarde y enfrascarse en una buena lectura. Tan metido estaba en el libro que no se percató como alguien se ponía detrás de él y de pronto sintió como le tapaban los ojos, alzó sus manos y las puso sobre las de la persona que le obstruía la vista comenzando a tocarlas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Me pregunto quien podrá ser?... estas manos están muy ásperas y maltratadas… de seguro es algún indigente de la calle que solo quiere que le de una limosna… - en ese momento quitaron las manos de sus ojos y pudo girarse a ver a la persona que se los había tapado la cual tenía una cara de ofendido  
- ¿Cómo que ásperas y maltratadas?... HanGeng eso no es cierto… - el mencionado sonrió más marcadamente mientras atraía a su cuerpo el del otro en un abrazo que lo sentía necesitado, luego tomó su rostro con ambas manos y junto sus labios con los del otro en un beso tierno y delicado, después de unos minutos así se separaron viéndose a los ojos  
-Yo se que no es cierto, tus manos son las más suaves y delicadas que jamás he conocido…  
-Entonces no digas esas cosas que me haces creer que es cierto… - dijo el otro inflando las mejillas como niño chiquito  
-Mi vida, sabes que estoy jugando, si nunca me canso de decirte que eres el chico más guapo sobre la tierra  
- No es cierto, siempre me estas diciendo cosas feas y más sobre mis manos… creo que ya no te gusto – dijo bajando el rostro haciendo que el fleco tapara sus ojos, HanGeng tomño su barbilla e hizo que la levantara para verlo a los ojos una vez más  
- Henry, nunca vuelvas a decir eso que ahí si que me molestaré… jamás y escúchalo bien, jamás digas que te ya no me gustas por que eso es una gran mentira  
-¿En serio? – el otro lo miró un momento y sonrió de lado  
- Bueno, tienes razón… ya no me gustas… - Henry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por lo que el otro aclaró rápidamente - …ahora me encantas… te amo Henry  
-Yo también te amo HanGeng – dijo lanzándose a sus brazos y robando besos de vez en cuando  
-Creí que ya no venías hoy  
-Ya sabes la academia, nos hacen ensayar demasiado tiempo y a veces hasta horas extras, es un verdadero relajo ahí…  
- Pero te estas haciendo cada día mejor mi amor, veras que muy pronto serás el mejor violinista de Asia y después, el mejor del mundo  
-Jajajaja no seas exagerado, no quiero ser el mejor del mundo ni de Asia, solo quiero ser el mejor para ti…  
-Entonces ya te graduaste y con honores, para mi ya eres el mejor…  
-Waaaa que cursi eres a veces… ¿pero sabes que?... me encantas…  
-Y tu a mi…  
-Anda vamos a comer que ya es tarde y mi panza ruge de hambre, no he comido nada en todo el día…  
-Ni yo, te podría comer enterito en este momento…  
-Uy, ¿esa es una proposición?  
-Si lo quieres ver así… entonces si…  
-Bien pues tendrá que ser después de que comamos "comida", en verdad mi panza no me deja hacer otra cosa…  
-De acuerdo, vamos… - los dos chicos se fueron a un restaurante a comer

Henry era un chico de 15 años que había nacido en Canadá, pero su familia era China por lo tanto cuando tenia 13 años se fue a vivir con su abuela paterna mientras su padres se quedaron en América; había conocido a HanGeng hace un año en un evento de artes que se efectuaba de vez en cuando entre las distintas academias, desde el momento en que se habían visto habían hecho mucha química, y después de unos meses de salir decidieron ser novios de los cuales ya tenían seis meses.

Al terminar de comer se fueron al departamento de HanGeng, apenas llegaron las caricias y los besos no se hicieron esperar, los dos eran unos chicos muy controlados pero casi no se veían por sus diversas actividades, así que cada vez que podían aprovechaban al máximo cuando estaban juntos.

-¿Quieres ir a la recámara?- preguntó HanGeng algo ansioso sobre los labios de su novio el cual tenía los ojos cerrados  
- Si… quiero ser tuyo una vez más… - no necesito que se lo repitieran, lo tomó de la mano y lo jalo prácticamente hasta dicho lugar recostándolo suavemente sobre la cama mientras el se colocaba encima de él procurando no aplastarlo con su peso  
-No puedo creer que seas mío… eres el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme…  
-Y yo agradezco a la vida el que me haya hecho conocerte, no se que haría sin ti HanGeng  
- De seguro aburrirte y ser virgen aún… - comenzó a reír sonoramente mientras el otro rodaba sus ojos pero con una sonrisa en sus labios  
- Mejor utiliza esa boca para algo mejor que decir tonterías y bésame… - lo jaló fuertemente haciendo que sus bocas chocaran pero sin dolor alguno, sino todo lo contrario, era un placer degustar el sabor del otro

Mientras se besaban las caricias no pudieron estar ausentes, HanGeng recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo de su novio brindándole sensaciones placenteras ya que se conocían muy bien, y sabían donde tocar para hacer alucinar al otro.

El mayor fue quitando la ropa de Henry y tirándola al piso junto con la suya que era retirada al mismo tiempo, cuando por fin estaban desnudos se contemplaron totalmente, era una delicia ver la perfección de sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones agitadas solo por el puro hecho de saber que uno le pertenecía al otro; HanGeng atacó el cuerpo de su novio con besos húmedos repartidos por todos lados, el más chico comenzaba a gemir sonoramente, sentir los labios del otro sobre su piel era una maravilla que solo él podía disfrutar.

-Mmm… HanGeng, haz… hazme tuyo ya… te necesito…  
-Veo que tienes prisa pequeño…  
-No, pero hace mucho que no te siento y quiero sentir tu calor dentro de mi  
-Lo que tú ordenes mi amor…

El mayor se colocó una vez más sobre su novio abriendo sus piernas para que le diera acceso a su mayor placer; con todo y que Henry tenía una cara muy angelical, cuando estaban en la intimidad parecía otro, ese niño tímido y tierno se convertía en un amante exigente y fuerte, por lo cual solo cuando fue su primera vez pidió que lo prepararan, pero desde ese momento cada vez que hacían el amor no le gustaba que lo hiciera, a lo que justificaba con que de ser así no podía sentir del todo a su pareja y él no probaba la delicia de entrar de forma apisonada y sentir mayor placer.

Henry soltó un fuerte gemido cuando HanGeng entró en el totalmente, era algo que dolía pero que sabía que se convertiría en placer en cuestión de minutos. El mayor no se movió por un momento, le gustaba sentirse dentro de él y al otro sentirlo dentro suyo.

-Me haces sentir la gloria bebe  
- Y yo quiero ser esa gloria por siempre… aaahhh te amo… - el otro respondió con un beso mientras comenzaba a moverse, el vaivén era lento pero profundo, sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente y provocaban sonidos que eran por demás excitantes  
-Aún… recuerdo nuestra primera vez… mmm  
-¿Es mejor que ahora? Aahh  
-Siempre es mejor, pero… esa fue muy especial… me trataste tan bien que siempre te lo agradeceré… mmmm  
-Yo te tengo que agradecer a ti… el estar conmigo…  
-Mmmm… cállate y sigue moviéndote… aaahhh

Así era su novio, demandante a la hora de la intimidad y esa doble faceta le encantaba, no había nada mejor que estar con él y compartir ese momento juntos. Después de varias embestidas por fin se liberó dentro de Henry llenándolo completamente, salió de su interior y descendió hasta la intimidad de su novio comenzando a lamer su virilidad para que ahora él pudiera liberarse; recorrió toda su extensión repartiendo besos y lamidas que hacían que el otro se retorciera del placer, cuando lo metió completamente en su boca comenzó a succionarlo fuertemente con movimientos de arriba para abajo hasta que sintió como su semilla inundaba toda su boca, se levantó y trago todo, ese era su premio por el mejor momento que podía tener en su vida; subió de nuevo sobre su cuerpo y lo besó apasionadamente, luego se recostó junto a él y con un fuerte abrazo y sin decir palabra alguna se durmieron abrazados con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Por fin había llegado el verano y con ella las presentaciones de lo aprendido en el semestre en la academia de danza, era un evento donde todo el publico tenía acceso, era bueno para sus carreras ya que mucha gente importante los veía y luego contrataba para formar parte de productoras que los lanzaban a la fama; HanGeng estaba un poco triste ya que Henry no podía ir a verlo puesto que él tenía una presentación también, pero sabía que todo su corazón estaba con el acompañándolo así como el de él estaría a su lado.

Las presentaciones fueron un éxito y como siempre HanGeng destaco de entre los demás, una vez que termino la etapa de performances, comenzó el festival que hacía la academia donde varios estands se ponían algunos para inscripciones, otros para entretenimiento y otros cuantos de diferentes tipos de comidas; HanGeng comenzaba a recorrer el lugar bastante aburrido, extrañaba mucho a su novio y se preguntaba como le habría ido en su presentación, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio a una persona que en ese momento choco con él.

-Lo siento… - dijo ayudando a levantar del suelo a quien por su distracción había tirado  
- No te preocupes – dijeron en un chino bastante malo, pero entendible; al pararse pudo darse cuenta que era un muchacho algo extraño y por obvias razones no era chino  
-No eres de aquí ¿verdad?  
- No, soy koreano… - decía mientras se sacudía la ropa con extrema fuerza, como si en verdad se hubiera caído sobre excremento; HanGeng sonrió ante las acciones del otro, ahora que lo veía bien parecía mas una chica que un chico, pero la voz lo delataba, decidió hablarle en hangul para un mejor entendimiento  
-¿Estas de visita en China?  
-Wow… hablas muy bien hangul… ¿eres de Korea? Y si, estoy de vacaciones…  
- No, soy chino, pero en la academia nos enseñan idiomas ya que algunos maestros son de diferentes nacionalidades y necesitamos entenderles a la perfección… - al terminar de decir eso el muchacho extraño se lanzo a los brazos del otro con un brillo muy especial en los ojos  
-¡¡WAAAA!!... tú eres ese chico que bailo divino hace un rato, me encanto tu presentación, más cuando lo hiciste solo…  
-Muchas gracias... por cierto disculpa mi falta de atención, mi nombre es HanGeng y tengo 18 años…  
-Somos de la misma edad, eso es maravilloso… mi nombre es Kim HeeChul… mucho gusto Hannie…  
-¿Hannie?  
-Siiii… ¿se escucha muy cute no crees?  
- Si tu lo dices… – ese chico le había caído muy bien, se veía que estaba algo loco y era demasiado extrovertido, pero se veía buena persona - …oye ¿no quieres ir a tomar algo? hace bastante calor  
-Claro, yo te invito solo porque bailas muy bonito jejeje

En la cafetería estuvieron platicando por horas, HeeChul le contaba al otro sobre Korea y que un día tenía que ir a conocerlo, le contó que él era de Seoul y que estaría en Beijing por una semana, eso alegró mucho al otro, ya que podía enseñarle la ciudad con calma gracias a las vacaciones que el verano traía en la academia; ya cuando estaba comenzando a anochecer HeeChul se despidió de él diciendo que su madre lo esperaba en el hotel para ir a ver a no sabía quien, pero que tenía que ir, pero que al otro día podían verse para comenzar el tour. Cuando HanGeng llegó a su departamento llamó a su novio para preguntarle como le había ido y como siempre la respuesta fue afirmativa, le contó del chico que acababa de conocer y que si tenía libre el otro día para acompañarlo a mostrarle la ciudad por lo que el otro respondió que ahí estaría puntual. Tal como habían quedado, al otro día Henry y HanGeng estaban en el lobby del hotel esperando a que el extranjero bajara, después de unos quince minutos por fin apareció algo apurado.

-Lo siento Hannie… es que no sabía que ponerme…  
-Jajaja no te preocupes, a veces pareces una chica…  
- Otra vez con lo mismo, pero te perdono solo porque en verdad me gustó como bailas, sino te castigaba con el poder de mi indiferencia… - HeeChul por fin notó que había alguien al lado de su amigo chino, por lo cual se acercó a él y lo tomó de las mejillas apretándolas delicadamente - …waaaa ¿quién es este carretón tan lindo?  
-Es mi novio Henry… espero que no te moleste que nos acompañe y que no te moleste que seamos… pues tu ya sabes…  
- No te preocupes, a mi también me gustan los chicos… hacen una pareja genial, se ven tan lindos… mucho gusto Henry, soy Kim HeeChul y soy de Korea… - Henry se le quedaba viendo fijamente cosa que noto HeeChul, por tal motivo hizo un ademán muy marcado llevándose las manos a los cabellos pero sin despeinarse - …ciertoooo… de seguro no me entiende nada porque no habla hangul… y yo aquí como loco hablando jajaja...  
- Mu…mucho gusto HeeChul, si entiendo el hangul, en mi academia es igual que en la de HanGeng… - contestó todo sonrojado y bajando un poco el rostro  
-¡¡Ufff!! Que alivio, así me podré comunicar bien con los dos sin problema… bueno y ¿a dónde iremos?  
- Pues que te parece mi amor si le mostramos el centro comercial, se ve que es de esos chicos que les gusta andar viendo aparadores…  
-Excelente, leyeron mi mente, aunque luego me tienen que llevar a algún lugar así cultural, sino no parecerá que vine jajaja…

Por fin los tres chicos se fueron al lugar acordado, estuvieron platicando, o más bien HanGeng y HeeChul ya que Henry estaba muy callado, y viendo diferentes tiendas de las cuales en casi todas el koreano se llevaba al menos una cosa; después de un buen rato decidieron ir a una feria que habían puesto a un lado del centro comercial, se subieron a varias atracciones llegando por fin a la última que era la montaña rusa, HeeChul se quería subir aunque luego gritaba como vieja de mercado, pero estaba tan emocionado que eso no importaba.

-No creo HeeChul, a Henry y a mi no nos gusta subir a ese tipo de atracciones…  
-Aaahh… ¿entonces me subiré solito?  
-Me temo que…  
- Yo me subo contigo… - dijo de pronto Henry sorprendiendo a su novio, el motivo por el cual ellos no se subían a esas atracciones eran precisamente porque a Henry no le gustaba, solo que siempre le había hecho creer que eran ambos para no hacerlo sentir mal  
- ¿De verdad?... excelente… anda vamos – HeeChul jaló de la mano a Henry y se subieron al juego dejando a HanGeng bastante confundido; después de que la atracción terminó regresaron a donde estaba el otro esperándolos, pero este tenía una cara de fastidio  
-Creí que nunca se bajarían de ahí  
-Es que nos subimos dos veces, es increíble la sensación… ¿verdad Henry?  
- Si… - dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima al koreano, cosa que enseguida notó el otro el cual tomó de la mano a su novio posesivamente  
-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde, te iremos a dejar a tu hotel…  
-Si tienes razón, ya mi mami ha de estar preguntándose donde anda su tesorito… o sea yo jejeje

Los tres se encaminaron al hotel de HeeChul y lo dejaron ahí despidiéndose y quedando de verse al otro día para seguir saliendo a pasear; cuando por fin se quedaron solos HanGeng llevó a Henry a cenar a su departamento, una vez que estaban ahí no se hicieron esperar las preguntas.

-¿Por qué te subiste a ese juego si no te gusta?  
-Tenía que ser cortes con HeeChul, viene de lejos y solo por nuestro temor no iba a disfrutar de nada…  
-Estuviste muy callado todo el tiempo, se que no eres de muchas palabras con extraños pero esta vez fue excesivo…  
-Él habla mucho, no hacía falta que yo hablara si el lo hacía por los tres…  
-De todas formas fue exagerado…  
-¿Estas enojado? – preguntó viéndolo fijamente a lo que el otro solo desvió la mirada  
-No, solo que te comportaste muy extraño…  
-Pues discúlpame si traté de ser amable con tu amigo – dijo con tono enfadado  
-No es mi amigo… solo es un conocido…  
- Pues lo que sea, no creo que sea pecado tratar de ser cortes… - HanGeng respiro profundamente, no quería discutir con su novio por lo que prefirió llevar la fiesta en paz  
- De acuerdo, lo siento, solo que te noté muy extraño… pero no me hagas caso… cambiando de tema, ¿quieres que te pase a ver mañana al recital? – Henry bajo el rostro mientras comenzaba a hablar  
-No iré…  
-¿Qué?  
-No iré al recital, lo estuve pensando y no iré esta semana a la academia  
-¿Pero porque?  
- Porque ya lo decidí… mejor me voy, te veo mañana en el hotel de HeeChul… no vemos… - se acercó a su novio y le dio un rápido beso en los labios saliendo casi al instante del departamento, HanGeng estaba muy extrañado ¿por qué se comportaba así Henry?

La semana fue pasando y todos los días se veían con HeeChul para ir a algún lado, a diferencia del primer día, Henry se notaba más participativo y en ocasiones el que comenzaba una charla en la cual se atacaba de la risa junto al koreano; el último día en el cual HeeChul estaría en China, HanGeng recibió una llamada de la academia donde le pedían que si podía ir a firmar unos papeles necesarios para su beca, por lo tanto tuvo que irse dejando a los otros dos solos por un par de horas, por la hora que era decidieron verse en el hotel de HeeChul así daba tiempo de que HanGeng se despidiera de él una vez que llegara.

Como había dicho, fue a la academia y lo hicieron esperar un buen rato para entregarle los papeles a firmar, estaba desesperado por regresar ya que tenía un presentimiento, cuando por fin el trámite terminó salió prácticamente disparado hacia el hotel del koreano, una vez que llegó entró al lobby pero no los veía, se acercó a la recepción y pregunto por HeeChul, le dijeron que si lo vieron entrar con otro chico y que se habían ido a la sección de albercas por lo que agradeciendo se fue hacia allá.

Cuando llegó no vio aparentemente a nadie, pero en eso escucho un llanto por lo cual se asomó detrás de un pilar que dejaba ver una parte un poco oculta de la zona; pudo apreciar como Henry lloraba en el pecho de HeeChul y este tenía una cara de apuro enorme, no escuchaba nada, solo vio como el koreano de vez en cuando acariciaba el cabello de su novio y este pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del otro, en ese momento salió de su escondite y se acercó a ellos sorprendiéndolos enormemente.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?  
-Hannie… que susto nos diste…  
-¿Por qué lloras Henry? – preguntó viendo a su novio e ignorando al otro  
- Por nada… por una tontería… ¿cómo te fue? – preguntó con algo de indiferencia cosa que captó al momento HanGeng, iba a responder pero en eso el celular de HeeChul comenzó a sonar  
- ¿Diga?... si mami… ya estoy en el hotel, ahora subo… si ya tengo todo listo… ¿qué?... voy enseguida, solo me despido de mis amigos… adios… - colgó por fin viéndolos con los ojos un poco rojos - …chicos me tengo que ir, fue un súper gusto haberlos conocido, ojala algún día puedan ir a Seoul y ya saben que tienen las puertas abiertas en mi casa, la pasaríamos excelentemente bien…  
-Gracias – dijeron al unísono los chinos  
- Aish… odio las despedidas… los extrañaré… - dijo comenzando a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y abrazando a ambos chicos, primero HanGeng, luego Henry; cuando se separó le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno - …Hannie, tienes mi correo, cualquier cosa me mandas un mail… no nos despedimos… hasta pronto… - HeeChul se fue corriendo, si se quedaba ahí un momento más era capaz de llevárselos en la maleta, pero sabía que eso era imposible

Salieron del hotel y se fueron a caminar por ahí, ninguno decía nada, desde que HeeChul no estaba todo era un total mutismo entre ellos, HanGeng no lo aguantó más y detuvo el andar de su novio encarándolo en el momento.

-¿Qué pasa Henry  
-Nada… - dijo soltándose bruscamente del agarre del otro  
-¿Cómo no va a pasar nada?... ¿por qué llorabas hace rato en el hotel?  
-Ya te dije que por una tontería, deja de preguntar lo mismo ¿quieres?  
-¿Por qué me estas hablando así?...  
- ¡¡Ya me harté de que siempre me trates como si me fuera a romper!!... si quiero llorar lo haré, si quiero comer algo lo comeré… deja de cuestionarme… - dijo yéndose corriendo de ahí dejando al otro totalmente en shock, cuando reaccionó Henry ya no se veía

Los días pasaron y HanGeng no encontraba a Henry por ningún lado, no contestaba su celular, siempre que iba a casa de la abuela no estaba, en la academia le decían que tenía varios días sin ir y eso lo estaba preocupando muchísimo; cuando por fin volvió a su departamento se sorprendió y se alegró de ver que Henry estaba recargado en la puerta esperándolo, corrió desde el ascensor y al llegar ante él lo abrazó muy fuerte, con rapidez abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar, una vez adentro lo volvió a abrazar y comenzó a besarlo, pero el otro no respondía ninguna de las dos cosas, cosa que extraño mucho al mayor, pero primero quería saber porque no se había aparecido antes.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara amor?... ¿dónde habías estado estos días? – Henry se separó del otro y le dio la espalda  
-Arreglando mis papeles… me regresaré a Canadá…  
-¿Qué? – HanGeng no podía creer lo que escuchaba  
- Eso, me vengo a despedir… salgo en unas horas para allá… - las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en los ojos del mayor, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla  
-No… no puedes irte… no puedes dejarme… ¿paso algo con tus padres?... si quieres te acompaño allá… yo…  
- HanGeng… lo he estado pensando estos días y por fin tome la decisión… ya no te amo… ya nada me retiene aquí… - el mayor se recargó en la pared más cercana, estaba a punto del desmayo, no podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba, pero lo principal, porque de esa decisión  
-¿Por qué?... ¿porque dejaste de amarme?  
-Me enamoré de otra persona…  
-Pero eso es imposible… ¿quién?... – se acercó a él tomándolo de los brazos fuertemente - …¿de quien te enamoraste?  
- Él esta muy lejos de aquí… en poco tiempo me di cuenta que era lo que yo realmente necesitaba y en el encontré todo eso, me sentí identificado, libre, cómodo… no que contigo no estuviera así, pero fue diferente… pero eso ya no importa, porque ahora él esta lejos… - HanGeng levantó el rostro que había bajado al momento de comenzar a escuchar al otro  
-Es HeeChul ¿cierto?  
- Si… por eso lloraba ese día en el hotel… le había confesado mis sentimientos pero el me rechazo por dos razones… la primera porque no vivimos en el mismo país… y la segunda, por ti… y no sabes cuanto te odie en ese momento…  
-Henry… por favor reacciona… ¿estas siendo conciente de lo que dices? – decía con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos  
- Muy concierte… ya no puedo estar contigo HanGeng, y te agradezco infinitamente todo el tiempo que me hiciste feliz, pero ya no podrá ser eso, porque mi corazón ya tiene otro dueño… gracias por el amor que me diste, créeme que te ame, pero eso se acabó ya… espero que seas feliz porque te lo mereces… adiós y hasta siempre HanGeng, ojala que algún día nos volvamos a ver…- Henry caminó hacía la puerta y cuando llegó a ella la abrió, estaba a punto de salir pero los brazos de HanGeng se lo impidieron mientras lloraba sobre su espalda  
- ¡¡No te vayas por favor… no te vayas…!! – suplicaba el mayor con desgarradora voz, el menor bajó el rostro comenzando a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas más que de tristeza, de pena infinita  
- Lo siento… es lo mejor – tomó una de sus manos y la beso, después se soltó de su abrazo y sin voltear siquiera salió del departamento cerrando la puerta para no volver nunca más

HanGeng quedó sobre la puerta llorando inconsolablemente, había perdido al amor de su vida y por una tontería; en ese momento recordó a HeeChul, de pronto estrelló su mano sobre la pared de al lado hiriendo un poco sus nudillos, su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado por el dolor y la rabia, pero sabía que algo tenía que hacer.

- Me las vas a pagar HeeChul, juro que te haré sufrir con lo que más te duela, lo juro por Henry el cual me arrebataste maldito… ¡¡TE LO JURO!!

Caminó a su habitación donde comenzaría a ver que cosas necesitaba para hacer pagar a ese maldito el haber osado meterse entre sus vidas, si nunca hubiera aparecido nada de esto habría pasado y el seguiría feliz junto a Henry, pero ya se las cobraría y con creces….

**FIN DEL ESPECIAL**

**NOTA:**

Se que se preguntarán ¿y donde están YunHo y JaeJoong?... bueno como ellos en cierta forma tienen el protagonismo en este fic (aunque a veces no parece XD), no hay muchos momentos en los cuales salten algunas dudas o situaciones a profundizar, se que si las hay, pero estas serán parte de la trama, digamos que esas aparecerán más adelante, aparte de que Jae y YunHo tendrán su bonus track como lo tuvieron JunSu y YooChun, obviamente también ChangMin lo tendrá… junto con otros bonus y especiales que tengo pensado para más adelante, todo es cuestión de ir viendo como avanza este fic jejeje… espero que les haya gustado y no se decepcionen por este detalle, les juro que será compensado muy pronto (y de veras digo MUYYY PRONTO jojo)… se cuidan y una vez más muchas gracias


	16. TONIGHT

**Capítulo 8: TONIGHT…**

Las clases comenzaron y el maestro Jae-Bum comenzaba a escribir sus ecuaciones en el pizarrón, la gran mayoría de los alumnos del salón 302 estaban más dormidos que despiertos pero era mejor prestar atención si no querían tener problemas con el profesor; JaeJoong aún seguía dándole mil vueltas a la situación que estaba pasando con YunHo, desde que se estaba "preparando" para poder entregarse a él no habían cruzado palabra alguna y eso lo tenía por demás triste, lo extrañaba y aunque no eran nada, esa demostración de afecto que se dieron la otra noche en su casa solo significaba que en verdad estaba interesado en él. Aprovechando que el maestro seguía de espaldas escribiendo como poseso, pensó que era el mejor momento para intentar cruzar un par de palabras con su vecino de atrás.

- YunHo… - dijo girándose apenas un poco para no ser visto por el maestro - …¿cómo estas? – el mencionado al escuchar su nombre alzó la vista de su cuaderno emocionándose mucho al ver quien le hablaba, por fin se dignaba a cruzar palabra con él

- Bien… ¿y… y tu?

- También… últimamente no hemos hablado mucho

- Así parece… has estado algo ocupado… – dijo frunciendo un poco el entrecejo al recordar con quien había estado casi todo este tiempo el pelinegro

- Si jeje... mas o menos – Jae sonrió enormemente al recordar el motivo de sus ocupaciones, sonrisa que YunHo malinterpreto ya que no olvidaba el beso que vio que se dieron él y ChangMin, de seguro estaba feliz por eso

- Por lo que veo estas muy contento y si me lo permites decir, estos últimos días has estado así, se ve que te pasaron cosas muy buenas - el reproche se podía escuchar en esas palabras pero el pelinegro no las captó por lo que respondió sinceramente

- Demasiadas… se podría decir que por fin tengo claras las cosas – contestó pensando en todo lo que había aprendido en su ardua investigación, obvio no era el momento de insinuarle nada al respecto ya que estaban en el colegio y era demasiado temprano, pero ya lo haría en su momento; por otro lado YunHo sintió hervir su sangre, lo más seguro es que lo que querían decir sus palabras era que ahora se sentía feliz al lado de ChangMin y eso lo ponía por demás molesto, al parecer el sabiondo estaba ganando y si era lo que imaginaba, ahora estaba totalmente derrotado

- Pues, me alegro por ti… solo espero que sea lo mejor si así lo piensas…

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada… el maestro ya terminó así que mejor enderézate o nos reprenderán – YunHo bajó su mirada a su cuaderno de nuevo cosa que dejó algo desconcertado al pelinegro, pero tenía razón mejor era prestar atención y no ver la furia que podía desatar el profesor

YunHo al percatarse que Jae había regresado su vista al frente, volvió a alzar su mirada posándola sobre la nuca del pelinegro, no podía ser posible lo que le estaba pasando, quería levantarse en ese momento e ir al salón de ChangMin y romperle toda la cara y dejarle muy en claro que JaeJoong era de él y nada mas que de él; pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, ¿por qué si parecía que todo estaba a su favor ahora veía que era lo contrario?, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, lucharía por recuperar lo que por un segundo creyó era suyo y por fin podría ser feliz con la persona que amaba.

La hora del receso llegó y los alumnos comenzaban a salir de sus aulas, KyuHyun corría por los pasillos para poder llegar al salón 302 y recordarle a SungMin lo de sus clases de artes marciales, estaba feliz y ansioso porque ese momento llegara, desde que lo vio la primera vez supo que ese chico era alguien especial y su sueño era poder ser su amigo, aunque el deseara que fuera algo más, pero por algo tenía que comenzar y vio en esto su oportunidad.

Al parecer aún no salían de clase ya que se podía escuchar gente dentro del salón aunque todo era calma, de seguro algún profesor estricto les había tocado, después de unos 5 minutos vio como comenzaban a salir del salón, repasaba cada rostro para ver si alguno de ellos era SungMin pero este no salía, tal vez no había ido a clases ese día y eso era lo peor que le podría pasar; de pronto vio como KiBum salía pero sin su novio cosa que alerto aún más al otro, eso quería decir que posiblemente sus sospechas eran ciertas, por tal motivo se acercó a él un poco tímido y temeroso, ya que no sabía cual sería su reacción por atreverse a preguntar por su novio.

- Dis… disculpa, siento mucho el atrevimiento pero, ¿no vino el día de hoy SungMin? – KyuHyun estaba muy nervioso, si en ese momento el otro se ponía agresivo no sabría que hacer, el día de ayer los había interrumpido cuando salían, tal vez se enojaba si veía que buscaba mucho a su pareja; además bien sabía que KiBum era uno de los amigos de DongHae y eso significaba un problema

- ¿Ah?... si, si vino esta en el salón hablando con el profesor, no ha de tardar en salir…

- Es… espero que no te moleste que lo busque, pero es que tengo que hablar con él sobre una cosa… - KiBum notaba como el chico que tenía enfrente estaba algo nervioso y un poco rojo, no veía el motivo por el cual tuviera que estar así

- Claro que no, no tengo porque molestarme… - luego recordó que SungMin le había contado sobre un chico que quería que le diera clases de artes marciales, lo más seguro es que fuera él, lo que no entendía era ese sonrojo; después de verlo por un momento creyó saber el porque por lo cual esbozo una sonrisa - …¿tu eres el chico al cual SungMin le enseñara artes marciales?

- S… si… soy yo… ¿te contó sobre eso? – KyuHyun veía que se tenían mucha confianza, eso lo entristeció un poco ya que significaba que el amor que se tenían era mucho

- Así es, generalmente nos contamos todo, o la gran mayoría de la cosas, por eso es mi am… - se detuvo de pronto ya que recordó que ante los demás tenía que seguir con la mentira de su noviazgo - …mi novio…

- Ya veo… se ve que se quieren mucho – el comentario de KyuHyun se escucho con algo de pesar, al parecer había dado en el clavo

- Si… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- KyuHyun… disculpa mi falta de atención – dijo haciendo una reverencia

- No te preocupes… pues mucho gusto, yo soy Kibum… ahora te dejo, no ha de tardar en salir SungMin… hasta luego – dijo a punto de voltearse pero el otro lo detuvo

- ¿Quieres… quieres que le diga algo a SungMin de donde puede encontrarte más tarde?

- No te preocupes, ya me encontrara él…

KiBum se fue por el pasillo perdiéndose entre unos cuantos alumnos, KyuHyun lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista, como le gustaría poder tener el cariño que se veía tenían ellos, pero al parecer solo se tenía que conformar con una amistad aunque eso lo ponía un poco triste, pero tal vez algún día se pudiera resignar y eso sería lo mejor.

- ¿Kyu?... – el mencionado volteó al escuchar su nombre, era SungMin que iba saliendo del salón con unos libros; no pudo evitar sonreír marcadamente al ver que había recordado su nombre

- Ho… hola SungMin…

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien… gracias… – dijo más rojo que un tomate - …solo vine para ver si podías hoy con lo de las clases…

- Claro, ya te había dicho ayer que si… pero que bueno que me recordaste…

- ¿Entonces nos vemos a la salida?...

- No, tengo que hacer una cosa antes, pero que tal si me das tu dirección y llego a tu casa… ¿si será ahí donde practicaremos no? – KyuHyun no había pensado en eso, su objetivo era solamente estar cerca de él y claro aprender también un poco, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en el lugar

- Pues… yo creo que si… no se si se necesite mucho espacio o un lugar en especial…

- Tienes razón… mira lo haremos en mi casa, ahí tengo un Dojang donde podremos entrenar sin problema alguno… dame tu dirección y paso por ti…

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, pero mira mientras me la das, acompáñame a dejar estos libros a la biblioteca que me están sacando una hernia jajaja…

- Por supuesto… - KyuHyun no salía de su felicidad, además de estar con él lo llevaría a su casa, lástima que no pudiera hacerse tantas ilusiones pero por ahora con eso se sentía satisfecho

KiBum veía como su amigo y el chico tímido se iban juntos hablando, por lo que notaba no estaba en ningún error, solo esperaba que su mentira no fuera a destruir algo que pudiera construirse, ya hablaría con SungMin después al respecto. Se enderezo de donde estaba recargado y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, desde el día anterior estaba algo nervioso por el regreso de ShinDong al colegio, la última vez que lo vio no fue nada agradable y temía por su seguridad y la de muchos más; tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando le hablaban, sino hasta que sintió como lo tomaban del hombro y lo giraban sintiendo luego como se echaban sobre su pecho.

- ¡¡NO SE QUE HACERRRR!!

- ¿HeeChul? – el más alto veía como el otro no se despegaba de su cuerpo mientras lloriqueaba

- Lo he estado pensando y no se como acercarme a él para hablar y me estoy desesperando…

- Me sorprende que siendo tu como eres no te atrevas

- Es que no es fácil… - dijo levantándose un poco mientras se restregaba la nariz - …si me vuelve a decir algo feo sobre mi me desmoronaré peor y eso no lo podré soportar… además que parece que se la pasa muy bien con Hannie… ese chino miserable, se atrevió a salir con él… ¿si te conté?

- No, pero no hace falta… – KiBum ya sabía como era el pelirrojo, mejor ahorrarse una telenovela completa - …mira, Siwon te escuchara sea como sea… tu solo ponle claro lo que sientes y veras que saldrás ganando

- ¿Pero y si no?... ¿y si me dice que se enamoro del chino maldito?

- No creo que haya pasado eso pero si te demoras más, júralo que algo así pasará

- Tienes razón… - se enderezó completamente y subió el rostro denotando seguridad - …pero eso será en estos días, primero me tengo que poner guapo para presentarme ante él… no dejaré que me lo baje un chino feo… - KiBum hubiera reído de sentirse con ánimos, en verdad que el pelirrojo estaba algo loco y cuando se proponía algo lo lograba

- Pues eso esta en ti, de ti depende lo que pase…

- Gracias KiBum, si pudiera te besaría… y si puedo pero no quiero que alguien hable cosas que no son…

- Si, mejor evítate eso jeje…

- Bien, desde hoy comenzaré a ver que haré y en cuanto tenga oportunidad me lanzare como cazador sobre su presa…

- Ve por él Daktari…

- ¿Dak que?

- Nada olvídalo…

- Bien, me voy… eres un amor, que suerte tienen algunos idiotas en este mundo que están muy ciegos… ciao…

HeeChul salió brincoteando por los pasillos mientras KiBum analizaba lo último dicho por este, tal vez tenía razón, pero de eso pronto se encargaría y su vida sería más tranquila, tal vez volvería a sonreír como lo hacía antes.

Al terminar el receso en el salón 302 se efectuaba la clase de música, desde que los talleres habían comenzado se habían hecho algunas modificaciones en los horarios y ahora tocaba el turno del maestro YoungJin en impartir su clase. Ya casi para terminar, el profesor pidió a YunHo, YooChun y JaeJoong que se quedaran un momento ya que tenía que hablar con ellos, cuando los demás salieron estos se acercaron al profesor.

- Chicos, el próximo Sábado habrá un evento benéfico en el cual el colegio siempre participa, el director pensó cual sería la mejor participación de nosotros para dicho evento y pensó en ustedes, así que díganme ¿qué piensan?... obvio con JunSu y ChangMin, los cinco han hecho muy buen trabajo en tan poco tiempo, tienen madera para esto…

- No suena mal, pero ¿ya JunSu y ChangMin saben sobre esto? – preguntó YooChun, él haría lo que su niño decidiera

- Aún no, apenas me tocará clase con su salón y se los comentaré, pero ustedes son mayoría, por eso quiero saber su opinión

- Por mi no hay problema… ¿sería con la misma canción que en la fiesta de bienvenida? – preguntó el pelinegro

- No, últimamente hemos estado trabajando con canciones en japonés, pero siento que vendría bien una en coreano, de hecho estaba pensando que fuera una canción compuesta por ustedes…

- Pero es poco tiempo, ¿cómo nos podríamos poner de acuerdo?

- De hecho ya lo han hecho…

- ¿Cómo? – los tres estaban extrañados, nunca habían hecho una canción juntos, ¿como es que ahora decía que ya lo habían hecho?

- Generalmente pongo la misma clase en todos los salones del mismo grado… ¿recuerdan los pensamientos que les he estado dejando desde que comenzaron las clases?... – los otros asintieron - …pues he utilizado las suyas junto con las de JunSu y ChangMin y dejen les digo que ha salido algo precioso… como no da tiempo de componer mucho la musicalización, he optado por adaptar las ideas en la canción que les pongo en clase para vocalizar… así que solo es cuestión de que se aprendan su parte de la letra sobre esa melodía… sería como hacer un karaoke pero con otra lírica…

- Suena bien… y no es difícil, eso si será rápido ya que su canción nos la sabemos muy bien…

- Así es YunHo… entonces que tal… ¿cuento con ustedes tres? – los tres muchachos se miraron y sonrieron, amaban cantar y este sería un nuevo reto y sabían que los otros dos aceptarían también

- De acuerdo… dénos la letra y lo tendremos listo para el sábado…

- Muy bien, cuando vea a los otros dos le diré y si alguno no acepta no hay problema… solo que si confírmenme hoy por favor… me avisan la decisión final a la hora que nos toque el taller de canto…

Los tres chicos salieron del salón topándose con JunSu y ChangMin, el primero corrió a los brazos de su novio el cual lo recibió con un beso y después le contó lo que el maestro les había dicho, el escandaloso aceptó enseguida, nada mejor que su novio y cantar para hacer sus días más felices; JaeJoong se acercó a ChangMin y de igual forma le contó lo del evento, al principio no sabía si aceptar o no, aún se ponía algo nervioso pero si Jae se lo pedía no dudaría en aceptar, YunHo se alejó de los demás al ver la cercanía que su pelinegro y el sabiondo tenían, no quería actuar impulsivamente y si se quedaba ahí seguro que lo expulsarían por sus acciones, ya era demasiado saber que tenía que "trabajar" junto a la garrocha esa como para encima aguantar el ver como JaeJoong se ponía feliz por estar con él, y eso lo supo en el momento que ChangMin aceptó y el otro se lanzaba a sus brazos muy emocionado, tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que.

La última clase llegó y con ella los talleres, el salón de baile comenzaba a recibir a sus alumnos de los cuales algunos estaban algo nervioso ya que no sabían como era de estricto el nuevo maestro, por lo que habían visto el día anterior tenía su carácter y estaban seguros que no sería nada fácil.

HyukJae estaba parado frente a la ventana viendo hacía la calle, en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez las imágenes de JunSu con el bastardo ese que llego a arruinar toda su amistad, recordó las palabra de su psicóloga, pero eso era imposible, el amaba a JunSu y eso lo tenía muy claro.

Por fin el profesor WooHyuk entro al salón y apenas llegó a la mesa que estaba en una esquina y que fungía como escritorio, dejó en claro que ahí se hacía lo que el indicaba.

- Aquí vinimos a aprender a bailar como se debe, quien sienta que no podrá con la carga haga el favor de salir de una buena vez del aula ya que no quiero zánganos en mi clase… - todos se quedaron callados viendo la rudeza que el profesor tenía, en verdad era alguien que imponía, unos cuantos hicieron caso y se salieron del salón, pero la mayoría se quedo aventurándose a probar que tal les iba - …bien, ayer ya me presenté pero lo repetiré de nuevo para que no lo olviden, mi nombre es Jang WooHyuk y me gustan las cosas bien hechas, si cumplen con lo que les digo no les irá mal conmigo… nada de pláticas en las clases, no interrupciones, si se están haciendo del baño se aguantan, si tienen una emergencia mas vale que sea de vida o muerte sino no habrá consideraciones… celulares apagados en toda la clase y lo más importante… aquí se hace lo que yo ordene… ¿entendido?

- ¡¡Si!! – dijeron todos al unísono, podían notar que esa clase será el tormento, pero mientras cumplieran con las reglas no creían que hubiera problema

- Ya antes han tenido la clase de danza, que eso realmente ayuda un poco a lo que haremos aquí, sin embargo nos evocaremos al baile contemporáneo que basaremos en coreografías grupales compuestas e individuales… les haré una pequeña demostración de lo que digo

WooHyuk se acercó al reproductor de música y puso una canción bastante movida, no se comparaba para nada a lo que en danza veían, sin duda esta a los alumnos gustaba más; los movimientos del profesor eran marcados y precisos, la forma en la que se contorsionaba en cada paso lo hacían ver sublime en lo que hacía, haciendo ver que era algo sencillo pero que en la realidad era todo lo contrario.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y maravillados con los movimientos que efectuaba, aunque fuera algo rudo se veía que sabía sobre eso y sin duda aprenderían mucho; HyukJae veía con el entrecejo fruncido a su maestro, aunque admitía que lo hacía muy bien de prepotente y engreído no lo bajaba, ese tipo no tenía ningún derecho de tratarlos así y menos de exigirles de esa manera, cierto que era la autoridad en ese momento, pero no eran maneras de pedir las cosas.

Cuando WooHyuk terminó con su demostración se pudieron escuchar aplausos de algunos de sus alumnos, este se giró para verlos de frente con una cara de no muy buenos amigos.

- No estoy aquí para que alaben y me aplaudan, mi objetivo es que superen esto que acabo de hacer y puedan aplaudirse ustedes mismos… no es ningún circo el cual este brindando un espectáculo, así que ahórrense su vitoreo para cuando logren superarme…

- Ja… y decían que yo era lo más pesado del colegio, sin duda siempre habrá alguien más patético… además de que ni que hiciera algo tan maravilloso - dijo DongHae en tono alto para que fuera escuchado por todos sus compañeros

- Creo que tienes razón, y eso ya es mucho decir jajaja – ShinDong secundó haciendo que el otro riera con él de forma sonora; WooHyuk se fue acercando y se colocó delante de ellos mientras los retaba con la mirada, luego de analizarlos un poco sonrió de manera altanera

- ¿Así que ustedes serán el dolor de cabeza no es así?... ¿creen hacerlo mejor?

- La verdad… si… - contestó el problemático retándolo con la mirada

- Muy bien, eso tengo que verlo… pasen a demostrarnos… quiero una coreografía que me deje en verdad impactado… - DongHae y ShinDong pasaron al centro del salón y al escuchar que comenzaba la música empezaron a bailar, en verdad ninguno de los dos lo hacía tan mal y eso lo notó WooHyuk, pero les haría ver que no eran lo que creían - …háganme tres giros en el piso quedando de pie de nueva cuenta sin perder la coreografía

Los otros dos obedecieron y comenzaron con la rutina impuesta, de hecho iban muy parejos pero a la segunda vuelta ShinDong cayó al piso, DongHae logró hacer las tres pero al tratar de levantarse el impulso hizo que cayera mal doblándose un poco el pie pero sin llegar a caerse del todo, solo se hinco para sostener su tobillo. WooHyuk se acercó a ellos y poniéndoles una mano en el hombro comenzó a mover la cabeza en negativa.

- Es imposible hacer ese movimiento cuando tienes poco de haber comenzado la rutina, además que el impulso ejercido hace casi absurdo el poder levantarse rápido… pero con tiempo lo pueden aprender, pero por ahora quedaron como unos idiotas frente a sus compañeros… - volteó a ver directamente a DongHae que tenía la cara baja con ira reflejada en su rostro - …no es bueno sentirse lo que no eres, eso te hace más débil de lo que realmente eres… - volteó a ver a ShinDong - …amigo… sin duda tienes que ponerte a dieta… - WooHyuk se irguió ignorando rotundamente a sus dos alumnos buscapleitos dirigiéndose a los demás lo cuales tenían cara de asombro, sin duda era un maestro que no podían tomarse a la ligera - …haremos unos ejercicios de calentamiento y veré individualmente que tal están de condición y lo que saben hacer

Tal como lo había dicho la clase comenzó analizando a cada uno, había unos muy buenos, otros regulares, pero él haría que todos sobresalieran en esto así como él lo hizo en su tiempo de estudiante. Mientras repasaba a todos en sus actividades, el profesor divisó a quien desde el día anterior había llamado su atención así que sin dudarlo se acercó a él.

- ¿HyukJae cierto?... – el mencionado lo miró y asintió mientras seguía practicando los pasos impuestos, no tenía ganas de estar discutiendo con nadie - …veo que no me equivocaba en mis predicciones

- ¿Y se puede saber que predicciones son esas?

- Pues… digamos que se nota tu ímpetu en hacer las cosas, pero tu mirada guarda algo que me inquieta… ¿problemas familiares?... ¿alguna materia dura?... ¿acaso un problema de amor? – HyukJae dejo de hacer la rutina para mirar directamente el rostro del mayor

- Usted esta aquí para enseñar, no para meterse en la vida de los demás, así que le pido de la manera más atenta… ¡¡déjeme en paz!!

- Así me gusta, directo… con decisión… eres alguien interesante, pero si tienes algún problema no dudes en recurrir a mí…

- No se preocupe, si algún problema surge usted será la persona en la que menos piense para acudir…

- Me recuerdas tanto a él… - HyukJae no entendió lo que el otro dijo, pero la verdad es que no le importaba, en ese momento sonó la campana de salida y dirigiéndole una última mirada se alejó de su maestro para tomar sus cosas y salir de una buena vez de ahí; WooHyuk no le quitaba la vista de encima a su alumno hasta que escucho que le hablaban

- Profesor… disculpe, solo quería decirle que es el mejor bailarín que he conocido, daré lo mejo de mi para llegar a ser un día como usted…

- Gracias, ese es mi objetivo y espero que lo logres… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Park JungSu… pero me dicen EeTeuk

- Me agrada tu trabajo, se que lo lograras…

KangIn llegaba al salón de baile para recoger a su novio, tenía ya mucho rato sin verlo y moría por abrazarlo, vio como muchos chicos iban saliendo así que se metió para avisarle que ya había llegado; lo buscó con la mirada y lo divisó hablando con un muchacho, no lo había visto nunca así que supuso que era el profesor aunque se veía demasiado joven. Pensó en acercarse a ellos pero en ese momento EeTeuk se despedía del otro con una reverencia y se giraba hacía su dirección.

- KangIn… estas aquí…

- Pues si, ¿así habíamos quedado no?

- Claro, esta vez fuiste muy puntual…

- Yo siempre soy puntual…

- No seas mentiroso amor, pero no importa… - EeTeuk se veía muy sonriente, no que nunca lo estuviera pero en ese momento se veía más de lo normal

- ¿Quién era ese con el que hablabas?

- Él es mi maestro de baile… es genial, en verdad que nunca había visto a nadie moverse como él lo hace… - no quería decirse paranoico, pero no le agradaba para nada que su novio se entusiasmara mucho con alguien, menos con un maestro

- Pues… no creo que sea para tanto… eso decías de Michael Jackson y mira…

- Pero Michael esta del otro lado del mundo… este esta aquí y es quien me enseñará a hacerlo bien… waaaaa estoy muy emocionado… - sin duda estaba paranoico, apenas tenía una hora de conocer al mestrucho ese y ya lo idolatraba, por donde lo viera no se le veía ninguna gracia - …mira ven, te lo presento

Eeteuk tomó de la mano a KangIn y lo llevó hasta donde estaba WooHyuk guardando sus cosas, este al ver acercarse a los dos chicos dejó lo que estaba haciendo; cuando por fin llegaron ante él EeTeuk soltó de la mano a su novio y con una marcada sonrisa se dirigió a su maestro.

- Mire… le quiero presentar a alguien, él es el que me impulso a entrar a esta clase ya que sabía que amaba el baile, solo que nunca me atreví a practicarlo… él es KangIn… – volteó a ver al mencionado con la misma sonrisa - …mira, el es mi profesor WooHyuk…

- Mucho gusto KangIn… - este estaba de piedra, era la primera vez que lo presentaba si el apelativo "novio" antes de su nombre, esto ya no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto

- ¡Que tal! – fue su escueta respuesta, su actitud era por demás cortante y áspera cosa que WooHyuk notó al momento

- Disculpen si me meto donde no me importa pero… ¿ustedes son algo? – EeTeuk iba a responder pero el otro se le adelantó

- Si… somos novios – dijo KangIn de forma muy altiva y remarcando muy bien la palabra, WooHyuk sonrió ante esto, claro que de manera discreta para que no lo notaran

- Hacen bonita pareja… que bueno que hayas impulsado a tu novio a entrar en esta clase, es muy bueno y sacará lo mejor de si…

- Muchas gracias profesor, no lo defraudaré… - KangIn ya no soportaba un segundo más estar ante ese hombre, su novio se desvivía por elogiarlo y eso no le agradaba para nada

- Ya tenemos que irnos EeTeuk… ya que si estas muy ocupado entonces te espero afuera… - sin despedirse KangIn salió del salón ante la mirada atónita de su novio el cual se giró para ver a su maestro

- Lo siento profesor, no se que le pasó… de seguro algo con alguna materia… pido disculpas en su nombre…

- No te preocupes EeTeuk, a veces las presiones del colegio nos ponen así… anda ve con él que te esta esperando…

- Si… nos vemos luego profe… adiós… - EeTeuk salió del salón mientras WooHyuk sonreía más abiertamente

- No cabe duda que este lugar no ha cambiado nada… siguen pasando las mismas cosas… - por fin terminó de guardar todo y salió del aula

EeTeuk al salir no vio a KangIn en la entrada, por lo que decidió ir hasta el estacionamiento donde tenía el auto y efectivamente ahí lo encontró recargado con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

- Eso te pregunto… casi te le ofrecías a ese tipo

- ¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?

- Te estabas desviviendo ante él, ni que fuera la gran cosas… además que me negaste

- ¿Qué yo te negué?

- Si, ¿acaso no querías que supiera que eras mi novio?

- KangIn estas alucinando y de a gratis…

- No, creo que el que esta alucinando a otra persona eres tú… se ve que te impresionó mucho y eso no me gusta… - EeTeuk se le quedó mirando fijamente, nunca había visto a su novio así

- ¿Estas celoso?

- ¿Yo?.. ¿del tipo ese?.. por favor no digas estupideces

- Pues tal parece que es así... mírate como estas gritando por nada… - odiaba reconocerlo, pero en verdad se estaba muriendo de los celos

- No estoy gritando, solo digo lo que es evidente…

- Pues estas mal… y ¿sabes que?... mejor me voy caminando – EeTeuk se dio la vuela y salió del estacionamiento bastante enojado; KangIn dio un golpe sobre el auto, rara vez discutían pero nunca había sido por una razón como esta, tratando de controlarse respiró profundamente y entró al coche para alcanzar a su novio, tenían que arreglar las cosas ya que esto no se podía quedar así

Tal como lo habían acordado, SungMin llegó a la casa de KyuHyun el cual lo esperaba en la puerta para que no se les hiciera más tarde, al verlo llegar se acercó a su coche y se subió bastante nervioso, nunca había estado a solas con él y con solo el hecho de imaginarlo unas sensación extraña crecía en su pecho; por otro lado SungMin sonreía por las caras que el otro hacía, no sabía porque pero se le hacían muy cómicas las actitudes que tomaba el otro.

- ¿Ya estas listo?

- Cre… creo que si…

- Tranquilo, no pasará nada… eso si, si soy un profesor estricto, pero te prometo no ser muy duro… – dijo esto último guiñando un ojo a lo cual KyuHyun se puso todo rojo desviando la mirada para que el otro no lo notara; por fin arrancaron y se fueron rumbo a la casa del mayor, en el camino no hablaron nada ya que uno iba tratando de calmarse y el otro mirando extrañado de reojo lo que este hacía; una vez que llegaron bajaron del auto y se encaminaron por el jardín hacía un lado de este hasta llegar a lo que parecía desde fuera un gimnasio, pero que al entrar se podían ver miles de trofeos en las paredes y un decorado con banderas de su país, escrituras antiguas y fotografías, en medio y bastante grande se encontraba el "tatami" lugar donde KyuHyun sabía estaría la mayor del tiempo tirado; pero con todo y eso era un Dojang muy impresionante, en eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó como el otro le hablaba - …¿tienes Dobok?

- Emm… no

- Bueno no hay problema yo te presto uno mío… te quedara un poco corto ya que eres ligeramente más alto que yo, pero ese estará bien hasta que tengas el tuyo ¿de acuerdo?

- Si…

SungMin fue a un estante que había ahí y sacó los trajes que utilizarían, le paso uno a KyuHyun y este lo tomó mirándolo fijamente, usaría un traje de él, sentiría sobre su propia piel la ropa que el usaba y no podía ser más feliz en ese momento; fueron a los vestidores que el Dojang tenía y salieron después ya con el traje puesto, KyuHyun no dejaba de mirarse la ropa, tenía su olor impregnado y la sensación era maravillosa, en eso estaba cuando sintió como SungMin se paraba frente a él y pasaba sus brazos por su cintura, alzó la mirada y lo vio directo a los ojos mientras este estaba atento en esa parte que tocaba del otro, una vez que se separó lo vio al rostro con una sonrisa ¿por qué había hecho eso?

- Ahora si esta completo, es necesario usar el "Ti" adecuado y en tu caso debe ser el blanco… - al terminar de escuchar esto bajó su mirada y vió como tenía puesto el cinturón del color que SungMin había dicho, eso quería decir que ese acercamiento que tuvo fue para colocarle el cinturón, bajó el rostro con una ligera sonrisa ¿acaso su mente ya le estaba jugando bromas tan pronto? - …bien, pasemos al centro y te explicaré las técnicas que aprenderemos

- De acuerdo…

Estuvieron un buen rato viendo técnicas y movimientos que serían perfeccionados con el paso del tiempo, KyuHyun tenía toda la atención puesta en su maestro, en serio quería aprender para que no pasaran cosas como las de hace un tiempo, pero más que nada porque quería estar cerca de él.

Cuando la clase terminó, se sentaron un rato en el suelo practicando ejercicios de respiración para así poder tranquilizar todo el cuerpo después del ejercicio realizado; SungMin se recostó estirando su cuerpo y luego volteó a ver a su aprendiz, aunque le estaba enseñando y era compañero del colegio, aún no sabía nada de él.

- ¿Por qué eres tan tímido?

- ¿Perdón…?

- Si, he notado que eres demasiado tímido y casi no hablas, eso es bueno hasta cierto punto pero creo que deberías de ser un poco más abierto…

- Yo, bueno es que…

- Haremos algo, para conocernos mejor nos haremos preguntas mutuamente, así sabremos más uno del otro y perderás la timidez cuando hables conmigo, casi todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte te la pasas tartamudeando… - KyuHyun se sonrojó enormemente, era cierto lo que decía, pero es que ante él no lo podía evitar, pero al parecer no le agradaba eso, así que tenía que cambiar y tranquilizarse

- De acuerdo…

- Bien… ¿cuantos años tienes?

- 16

- Ahora tu pregúntame a mi, al terminar de decir nuestra respuesta preguntaremos al otro

- Ok… ¿desde cuando practicas artes marciales?

- Desde los 6 años, mi padre me inculcó el amor a la disciplina y desde entonces lo practico y en verdad se lo agradezco… ¿tu materia favorita?

- Música, mis padres piensan que es una tontería que me guste eso, pero en verdad que la disfruto, en especial el canto… ¿comida favorita?

- Pescado y más si es al ajillo, aunque luego te quede el aliento apestoso… – KyuHyun comenzó a reírse con ganas mientras el otro sonreía - ...¿ya ves que es mejor estar relajado que todo tenso?... a ver… ¿tienes novia?

- No – dijo quitando la sonrisa del rostro

- ¿Novio? – el otro negó con la cabeza mientras la giraba un poco para dejar de verlo - …pero te gusta alguien supongo…

- Si, pero no creo que me haga caso nunca…

- Yo no creo eso, eres un chico muy amable y agradable además que estas guapo… - KyuHyun se sonrojó notoriamente cosa que el otro se dio cuenta comenzando a reírse - … ya estas todo rojo, no te apenes, es cierto lo que te digo

- Gracias

- Oye ¿pero porque aseguras que nunca te hará caso esa persona?

- Él ya tiene pareja y se ve que se aman mucho, además con la persona con la que tendría que competir se ve que tiene personalidad, es maduro, centrado, atractivo, cosas que yo no poseo

- Veo que te gusta un chico… pero ¿sabes que?... – se puso de pie y se sentó junto a él pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros - …a veces esas cosas no importan, sino como es la personas, lucha por él y te juro que lo conseguirás… es más yo te ayudaré – KyuHyun sonrió con ironía, si supiera que se trataba de él tal vez no habría dicho eso

- Te lo agradezco, pero por ahora me conformo con solo verlo…

- Te entiendo, pero haremos que dejes esa timidez a un lado, te apuesto a que eso es lo que te a impedido acercarte a él…

- Tal vez – dijo suspirando, en cierta forma tenía razón, pero por otro lado había luchado contra eso para estar en ese momento ahí

- Pues no te rindas Kyu, ya iremos viendo que hacemos… por ahora… - dijo poniéndose de pie - …te llevo a tu casa que ya es tarde, tendremos las clases los martes, jueves y sábados si lo deseas, no es recomendable que sea diario ahora que comenzamos, luego acomodamos los horarios mejor…

- Ok…

Se fueron a cambiar y cuando ya estaban listos SungMin llevó a su aprendiz a su casa como había dicho, se despidieron y al ver que el otro se alejaba, el menor soltó un suspiro que tenía contenido desde hace un buen rato, había sido genial pasar un rato con él, pero ahora su preocupación era el interés que este tenía por ayudarlo sin saber que se trataba de él mismo.

Los días pasaron y ya era Viernes, SiWon estaba en su salón anotando unas cosas que el maestro había dejado escrito en el pizarrón cuando vio como DongHae se acercaba a él y se sentaba en el pupitre delante del suyo, tenía un buen tiempo que no hablaban bien, últimamente el más alto se la pasaba junto a HanGeng mientras que el otro de plano ni se aparecía en clases.

- ¿Se puede saber que te esta pasando?

- Nada DongHae, ¿qué me va a pasar? – contestó mientras seguía escribiendo sin mirar a su amigo

- Eso quisiera saber, has estado muy metido en tu mundo y ya ni siquiera sales conmigo a nada…

- He tenido otras cosas que hacer, solo eso… - en ese momento levantó el rostro y lo miró mientas aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro - …¿acaso me extrañas?

- Me da gusto ver que lo coqueto no se te quita… - dijo mientras le regresaba la sonrisa - …y si, debo de admitir que te extraño al igual que a…

- ¿KiBum?... – el otro no dijo nada, solo volteó el rostro a un lado - …sabes bien que si esta así es por tu culpa, lo único que has hecho es alejarlo de ti

- Su actitud me enerva, detesto que este todo el tiempo con ese baboso, mira que inventar que son novios…

- ¿Y como sabes que es mentira?... yo los veo siempre juntos, la verdad no he podio hablar con él tampoco, pero algo me dice que es cierto eso…

- ¡¡NO!!... eso no puede ser cierto – contestó poniéndose de pie

- ¿Celoso?

- ¡¡Cállate!!... eso no es verdad, lo que haga con su vida me tiene sin cuidado…

- Pues no me parece, pero si tu lo dices…

- Ya olvídalo mejor… ¿y tu que?, me he enterado que te la pasas con el chino ese que llegó al colegio…

- Es un buen amigo, se la pasa uno bien con él…

- Y dime ¿coje rico? – SiWon rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio

- No me he acostado con él DongHae…

- Pues muy raro, ya era para que te lo hubieras tirado…

- Sinceramente no me interesa…

- Pues no, tú solo piensas en tirarte al travesti ese… - SiWon azotó el lapicero con el cual escribía sobre su libreta

- Te he repetido miles de veces que no lo llames así, y para tu información por si no lo sabías he tratado de quitármelo de la cabeza, así que deja de fastidiar con eso…

- Wowww… eso si es novedad… pero se me hace tan difícil creerlo… pero en fin mejor a lo que venía, hoy es cumpleaños de ShinDong y habrá fiesta en el antro de siempre… ¿te animas?

- No creo, sabes que cayó de mi gracia desde hace tiempo… de hecho no se porque lo buscaste de nuevo…

- Era necesario, pero debo admitir que uno se divierte mucho…

- Pues no quiero ese tipo de diversión, así que paso…

- Como quieras, en verdad que has cambiado mucho…

- Tú igual DongHae, y en serio que lo lamento más yo…

DongHae lo vio con pesadez luego se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí bastante molesto, a SiWon lo consideraba un verdadero amigo y el hecho que estuviera con esa actitud le molestaba de sobre manera; el alto cuando vio que su amigo se iba negó con la cabeza varias veces, nunca cambiaría y lo peor que si lo hacia cada día era para peor; siguió en lo suyo, el salón estaba vacío puesto que era hora del receso cuando escucho que la puerta era abierta de nuevo, de seguro era un compañero pero no le dio importancia por lo que siguió escribiendo, cuando escucho quien le hablaba todo su mundo se detuvo.

- SiWon… ¿puedo hablar contigo? – al levantar el rostro pudo ver a HeeChul parado a un lado de la puerta, prácticamente la quijada se le fue al suelo al verlo ahí pero no por el hecho mismo, sino por como se veía

- Hee… HeeChul, tu cabello… ¿qué le paso a tu cabello?

- ¿Te gusta? – dijo el otro acercándose

- Te ves… diferente…

- Lo teñí de negro porque tenía ganas de cambiar, además que el color que tenía ya lo había llevado mucho tiempo y eso me daba una imagen monótona y… quería que me vieran diferente…

- Pues lo lograste… de seguro a tus seguidores les encantará – se levantó del pupitre y caminó hacía la ventana dándole la espalda al otro

- ¿Y tú que piensas al respecto?

- Que importa que pueda pensar, si me gusta o no es irrelevante

- No, es importante para mi lo que tú pienses, más de lo que crees…

- HeeChul… - dijo dándose vuelta y mirándolo de frente - …entiende que esto es difícil para mi, trato de alejarte de mi mente como no tienes idea, es tonto hasta que lo diga yo mismo pero se como eres, siempre me lo has demostrado, cuando había intentado acercarme a ti tu siempre me rechazabas, se que no te gusta la gente que es como yo y yo solo quiero que tú estés tranquilo, por eso he decidido dejar de fastidiarte, sigue tu vida como siempre e ignórame como siempre lo has hecho, te juro que si tu eres feliz con eso me basta… - HeeChul no lo aguantó más y se acercó a él abrazándolo fuertemente

- Siempre he sido un tonto, nunca me había permitido conocer a las personas al menos que sintiera que lo merecían, pero desde que te conozco a ti me he dado cuenta que a veces las apariencias y las acciones engañan… me gusta estar contigo, la he pasado muy bien cuando he estado a tu lado, yo… - ese era el momento ideal para confesarle lo que sentía, pero tenía miedo a ser rechazado eso no lo soportaría jamás, además lo más seguro era que no le creyera puesto que tenía ideas erróneas hacía su persona, lo mejor era irle demostrando como era en verdad y así por fin confesarle lo que nació en su corazón - …quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerme y de enmendar mis errores del pasado, hay muchas cosas que desconoces y quiero que las sepas… solo permíteme estar a tu lado… por favor…

SiWon moría de ganas de besarlo en ese momento, pero aún tenía sus dudas, había escuchado tantas cosas que antes se negaba a escuchar y ahora que las sabía le costaba demasiado sentirse tranquilo; cerró los ojos y meditó lo que el otro le dijo, no deseaba nada más en el mundo que poder estar al lado de la persona que amaba, pero si este le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo y demostrar que no lo buscaba ahora solo por capricho y que fuera uno más de su lista ¿por qué negarse?, él también había cometido muchos errores y en ocasiones deseaba que le permitieran corregirlo, así que ¿por qué no?. SiWon separó de su cuerpo el del otro y lo miró al rostro, luego esbozó una sonrisa que lo hacía ver encantador a los ojos del expelirrojo.

- De acuerdo… creo que podemos ser amigos…

- Si… y veras que seré el mejor amigo que puedes tener y cuando me conozcas tus perspectivas sobre mi cambiaran

- Ya lo veremos… - sabía que sería difícil el hecho de tenerlo cerca y no poder besarlo, ya una vez lo había hecho y desde entonces recordaba ese momento como el más preciado

- ¿En que piensas?

- En lo bien que te ves con el cabello así… sinceramente me gusto y mucho…

- Gracias… SiWon, quiero que cualquier cosa que te moleste de mi me la digas, en verdad es importante, quiero que cambies esas ideas de mi…

- Eso tenlo por seguro

- En verdad… muchas gracias - ante lo último dicho HeeChul comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas las cuales fueron retiradas por SiWon, no le gustaba verlo llorar

- Si lloras te veras feo…

- Jejeje no es cierto, yo soy muy lindo…

- Lo se…

HeeChul abrazó de nueva cuenta al más alto mientras este correspondía en esta ocasión, puso su cabeza sobre la del otro y se quedaron un momento así, cada uno sintiendo el calor del otro pero los dos temerosos por cometer algún error. Afuera del salón HanGeng veía toda la escena, no podía permitir que eso avanzara, ya vería la forma de convencer a SiWon de que se alejara del expelirrojo, hasta ahora todo iba saliendo bien, pero eso que acababa de ver estropeaba todo lo que llevaba hasta el momento, pero saldría victorioso al final, de eso estaba seguro.

En el salón de música YooChun, JunSu, YunHo, JaeJoong y ChangMin esperaban al profesor para que ensayaran como lo venían haciendo en los últimos días, al día siguiente era la presentación y querían que quedara excelente; el escandaloso abrazaba fuertemente a su novio que sencillamente se dejaba hacer, este repartía besos por su cabeza cada vez que el otro aflojaba su agarre provocando con esto que volviera a apretarlo entre sus brazos, ChangMin y Jae platicaban cerca de la ventana sobre nada en especial, el más alto quería demostrarle a YunHo quien era el que en ese momento tenía la atención del pelinegro y lo hacía bastante bien, ya que no les quitaba la vista de encima ni un momento.

YooChun separó a su novio un momento y le dijo algo al odio lo cual hizo que saliera una carcajada de su boca llamando la atención de los otros tres, cuando por fin se calló ese se acercó a su novio y comenzaron a besarse de forma hambrienta ante la mirada apenada de JaeJoong, la fastidiada de ChangMin y la molesta de YunHo.

- ¿No pueden dejar de hacer eso?... mejor váyanse a un hotel y dejen de estar de exhibicionistas – dijo YunHo bastante irritado provocando que los novios se separaran con un fuerte chasquido de sus bocas al separarse

- No seas envidioso YunHo, no estas así tú porque no quieres

- Y creo que tu lo que quieres y pides a gritos es que te parta la cara… - le contestó a su mejor amigo por el chiste que no le causo para nada de risa

- Bueno ya… solo era una broma, no me dejas disfrutar a mi terroncito de azúcar

- ¿En verdad soy tu terroncito de azúcar? – preguntó JunSu con un brillo especial en el rostro

- Claro que si, eres lo más dulce y delicioso que he probado en mi vida

- Waaaa Chunnie, eres tan romántico…

YunHo se levantó fastidiado de tanta cursilería por lo que salió del salón un momento a tomar aire, se estaba asfixiando y no precisamente por el amor que destilaban esos dos; ChangMin rodó sus ojos ante lo escuchado, sabía que su amigo era un fantoche pero no creía que lo fuera tanto.

- Que cursis, en verdad que empalaga solo de verlos… dijo mirando a los enamorados para luego voltear a ver al pelinegro el cual no estaba prestando atención ya que solo veía la puerta por la cual había salido YunHo - …Jae, te estoy hablando

- ¿Qué?... perdón no te escuche

- Si ya me di cuenta… te decía que esos dos a veces hartan…

- ¿Por qué? sabemos bien que JunSu todo el tiempo ha estado muerto por YooChun, me da gusto que por fin haya logrado su objetivo… aunque aun me pregunto ¿cómo es que lo logró?

- Es muy perspicaz y alocado, aunque casi siempre todo le sale mal pero sus luchas las hace, aunque no me convence esa relación del todo…

- ¿No?... si yo los veo muy enamorados…

- Puede ser, pero sabes que YooChun tiene su fama, solo espero que nuestro amigo haya sido capaz de cambiarlo…

- El amor nos cambia ChangMin, créeme que es cierto… - eso no tenían que decírselo, clara prueba de eso era él mismo solo que su amigo no lo sabía - …¿crees que algún día YunHo y yo estemos como están ellos dos?

- No lo sé… - dijo cortantemente, no quería que el otro retomara ese tema que ya bastante tiempo tuvo que estar soportando - …pero no pienses en eso ahorita, mejor preocúpate por la presentación de mañana

- Tienes razón, la verdad estoy muy nervioso ¿qué tal si se me va la voz? o si en ese momento me desmayo

- Jae no seas paranoico, todo va a salir bien, solo concéntrate y deja que salga todo con naturalidad

- Mira quien lo dice, al que en los ensayos pataleó como niño chiquito cuando se le salio un gallo jajajaja

- Ja Ja Ja que chistosito… - los dos comenzaron a reír cuando YunHo y el profesor entraron al salón, el primero vio la escena y sintió como si un hoyo se le hiciera en el estómago y unas fuertes ganas de vomitar lo asaltaran; el maestro se quedo un momento estático cuando vio como JunSu y YooChun se comían a besos, luego sonrió y siguió su caminar hasta el escritorio

- ¡¡Vaya!!... así que tenemos a unos tortolitos entre nosotros – los dos al escuchar las palabras del profesor se separaron rápidamente bastante avergonzados

- Lo… lo sentimos profe, nosotros pues…

- No tienes que decir nada JunSu, si se aman entonces están haciendo lo correcto, solo pido de favor se controlen, puede haber gente que no le parezca y sería desagradable que los molestaran por eso… - ambos asintieron regresando la sonrisa a su maestro favorito; este sacó unas hojas y caminó hasta el piano sentándose en el banquillo y haciendo que sus alumnos se acercaran - …bien, ensayaremos la canción original, espero que se estén aprendiendo la letra de la que cantaran mañana, no se vayan a confundir por favor…

- Profe, ¿y si cantamos la canción normal así como es?

- De hecho eso sería lo más lógico, pero las canciones están hechas para cantarlas con sentimiento y al armar una hecha prácticamente por ustedes les dará mayor fuerza a la hora de interpretarla… además las partes que les toca a cada quien ustedes mismos las hicieron, solamente lo que hago es musicalizarlas y ustedes cantarla… no temas JunSu, les saldrá muy bien, en verdad son muy buenos en esto…

El ensayo comenzó, como siempre el maestro quedó muy satisfecho por lo que escucho y no dudo ni un segundo que le encantaría a todos los presentes en el evento, amaba tener alumnos tan talentosos y estos chicos realmente lo eran. Cuando terminaron quedaron de acuerdo a la hora en la que se verían al otro día y decidieron la ropa que usarían, una vez que todo quedo dicho el maestro se fue dejando a sus alumnos en el salón.

- Estoy de los nerviosssss…

- Tranquilo mi niño, respira profundo y piensa en otra cosa... aunque… yo tengo un método muy bueno para que se te quiten… - dijo YooChun de forma picara y con una mirada muy seductora, JunSu sonrió de igual forma tomando la mano de su novio

- ¿A si?... ¿y cual es esa?

- Tenemos que estar solos para que te la pueda mostrar sino no pue… - el escandaloso no dejó ni que terminara de hablar cuando ya había tomado sus mochilas y jalaba a su novio a la salida

- Nos vemos mañana chicos… Chunnie y yo tenemos mucho que "ensayar" – los dos salieron apresurados sin permitir a nadie decir una sola palabra; JaeJoong suspiró al verlos salir, los envidiaba mucho pero de la buena, estaba feliz por ellos y esperaba que algún día el pudiera verse así

- ¿En que piensas Jae? – preguntó ChangMin al ver tan callado a su amigo

- En nada… solo me preguntaba por que la vida es tan complicada a veces…

- Si fuera fácil sería aburrida y monótona…

- Aish que respuesta tan seca, pareces un señor amargado

- No es seca, solo es la realidad… - Jae rodó los ojos, pero ni modo, así era ChangMin y nada podía hacer al respecto; instintivamente giró un poco su rostro y vio a YunHo acomodando unas cosas en su mochila, se veía tan guapo, tan varonil, pero este al parecer estaba molesto con él puesto que el día que quiso platicar un poco sus respuestas fueron muy secas y cortantes, lo más seguro es que siguiera molesto porque esa noche no se había entregado a él como en verdad deseaba, pero por eso se estaba preparando, solamente por él; bajó el rostro triste, deseaba tanto hablar con él pero temía su reacción

- JaeJoong, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor? – alzó el rostro rápidamente al escuchar como YunHo le hablaba, sonrió para sus adentros todo emocionado, al parecer las cosas no eran como las pensaba

- Dime YunHo – se acercó a él rápidamente

- Toma… - dijo poniendo un libro en sus manos - …es el libro que me prestaste cuando hacíamos el trabajo de historia, se me había olvidado devolvértelo pero hoy lo recordé

- Ah… gracias… - dijo triste, él creía que le hablaba para otra cosa pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, tenía que hacer algo para que la molestia se le pasara

- Oye YunHo… quisiera saber si te gustaría que…

- Jae, apresúrate que se nos hará tarde, apenas y nos dará tiempo de llegar tranquilamente – interrumpió ChangMin al ver que el otro se demoraba mucho, no le convenía que esos dos estuvieran juntos mucho tiempo

- Ya voy… - le contesto viéndolo, luego regreso su vista hacia YunHo - …a pues si, que tal si…

- Mira Jae, se ve que tienes un compromiso importante con… ChangMin, no quiero "ocasionarles problemas" – dijo lo último bastante marcado y viendo directamente al más alto el cual sonreía de medio lado

- Pero…

- Mejor luego me dices ¿de acuerdo?... no estoy de ánimo ahora

Sin dar oportunidad a nada más salió del salón azotando la puerta muy fuerte, estaba harto de ver como el otro se burlaba de él y mas harto aún de que Jae quisiera estar todo el tiempo con él, siempre que lo veía el alto estaba a su lado y eso ya lo estaba fastidiando, pero que se riera por ahora todo lo que quisiera, que muy pronto sería su jugada. ChangMin se acercó a Jae al ver su expresión triste, quiso abrazarlo y reconfortarlo pero este solo tomó sus cosas y salió del salón todo cabizbajo, el alto solo resopló, no sabía hasta cuando estaría así la situación, solo agradecía que se le permitiera estar la mayoría del tiempo a su lado y suplicaba que eso fuera haciendo que el otro se fijara en él de otra forma que solo amigos.

Llevaba 10 minutos que le había llamado al mecánico pero este no aparecía, le urgía llegar a su consulta y en ese preciso momento se le ocurría a su coche descomponerse, no podía ser su suerte tan mala para que todo le saliera mal, necesitaba llegar con la psicóloga puesto que tenía mucho que hablar, desde que tenía sus consultas se tranquilizaba de sobremanera cada vez que se desahogaba con ella y esta vez en serio que lo necesitaba.

Pensó en irse en taxi pero no podía dejar su preciado coche ahí, además que no tardaría en llegar el mecánico y ni modo que no estuviera; comenzó a golpear el suelo como niño berrinchudo, se estaba desesperando por no saber que hacer, en eso se le ocurrió marcarle a la doctora y decirle lo que pasaba y que se retrazaría un poco, además que suplicarle que lo recibiera más tarde, estaba por hacerlo cuando por fin el Sr. llegó, lo puso rápidamente a ver que cosa tenía el auto y exigía que se lo reparara cuanto antes.

Después que el hombre revisó todo le dijo que el motor tenía una falla y era necesario llevárselo a su taller por lo cual pidió una grúa, HyukJae prácticamente se jalaba de los cabellos, ahora se quedaría sin auto todo el día y si su suerte empeoraba tal vez todo el fin de semana.

- Es que tiene que repararlo ahora Sr., para eso le estoy pagando

- Lo siento joven pero esto no lo puedo reparar aquí en la calle, necesito mi herramienta y ayuda, es necesario que me lo lleve

- Pero es que no entiende, tengo que llegar a una consulta importante…

- Pues ¿qué le puedo decir?... vaya en otro medio de transporte o háblele a alguien para que venga por usted…

- ¿Qué usted cree que todo mundo esta a mi disposición?

- ¿Y usted cree que hago milagros?... lo siento pero esto no quedará hoy y menos ahorita… - una cosa más que le dijera y seguro lo golpeaba, estaba en un estado de desesperación enorme y no se estaba controlando; en eso llegó la grúa que comenzaba a levantar su auto para llevárselo a reparar cuando se le ocurrió una idea

- ¿Qué tal si me lleva en la grúa?... le puedo pagar por el servicio

- Hijo, para eso existen los taxis, si me quieres pagar a mi puedes hacerlo para que uno te lleve…

- Lo se no soy tonto… - en eso estaba cuando escucho un rechinido que se aproximaba a él, en eso una motocicleta se detuvo a su lado

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… si es mi alumno favorito… - solo eso le faltaba, el arrogante de su profesor de baile apareciéndose para fastidiar su existencia

- ¿Qué quiere?... ¿no ve que estoy arreglando algo?

- Estar discutiendo en la calle no es arreglar algo… y por lo que veo el que necesita arreglo es tu auto…

- Mejor vaya por donde vino y déjeme en paz

- Tranquilo, yo solo te vi aquí y me acerqué a ver que pasaba, pero ahora veo de que se trataba – HyukJae volteó el rostro molesto, en verdad que ese maestro lo exasperaba, iba a decirle un par de cosas cuando el mecánico habló

- Listo joven, ahora nos lo llevamos… hábleme mañana y le diré si ya le tengo listo su auto

- En serio que lo necesito, tiene que arreglarlo aquí…

- Mire, acaba de llegar su amigo así que pídale a él que lo lleve a donde tiene que ir con urgencia…

- ¿A él?... el no es mi amigo…

- Bueno, solo era una sugerencia… nosotros nos vamos ya… hasta luego joven

- Pero… pero… - no pudo decir más cuando vio como el mecánico se iba con su coche dejándolo ahí parado en medio de la calle; WooHyuk comenzó a reír, la cara que tenía su alumno era para una fotografía

- Relájate ya… toma… - dijo lanzándole un casco el cual el otro apenas y pudo atrapar

- ¿Y esto?

- Es un casco ¿qué no es obvio?

- Si eso ya lo se… yo digo que para que me lo avienta así ¿acaso quería golpearme?

- No tonto, póntelo… anda te llevo

- ¿QUE?... ni loco me voy con usted

- No tienes otra opción por ahora... bueno si fueras un chico normal tomarías un taxi, pero como se que no lo eres pues entonces te llevaré…

- ¿Qué le pasa?... yo no soy anormal…

- Entonces no te comportes como tal, además veo que tienes urgencia en llegar, así que andando… – dijo lo último encendiendo la moto y poniéndose su respectivo casco; HyukJae lo pensó un momento, en verdad que tenía que llegar así que tragando todo su orgullo se puso el casco y se subió detrás de su maestro - …bien ¿para donde es?

- Siga derecho y en la avenida principal doble a la derecha hasta llegar a la glorieta y de ahí en la primera calle a la izquierda…

- No te entendí nada pero llegaremos… sujétate bien – HyukJae se agarró de la parte trasera de la moto cuando sintió como el otro se volteaba un poco y agarraba las manos de su alumno poniéndolas en su cintura

- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACE?

- Si te agarras de atrás te caerás, mejor sostente de mi y no habrá problema…

- Pero… pero…

- Agárrate fuerte…

HyukJae iba a seguir reclamando cuando la moto comenzó a andar velozmente, el otro disfrutaba hacer enojar a su alumno, desde que lo conoció supo que sería muy divertido hacer eso y ahora comenzaba la diversión; el otro iba sin decir una sola palabra mientras se sostenía de la chamarra que el mayor llevaba puesta, pero al sentir como la moto subía la velocidad por instinto se abrazó totalmente a su maestro hundiendo un poco su cabeza en su espalda; el mayor sonrió detrás de su casco, era tan fácil lograr lo que quería.

Por fin llegaron al lugar indicado por el menor, para no haber entendido el otro lo encontró demasiado rápido, pero eso no importaba el caso es que ya estaba ahí y llegaría a su cita aunque un poco tarde; se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco entregándoselo a su dueño después que este se quitara el que traía puesto.

- ¿Consultorios psiquiátricos?... ¿estas loco?

- No, pero si sigue hablando podré cometer una locura y usted estará tres metros bajo tierra…

- Debes controlar ese carácter, que bueno que estas viniendo aquí…

- Mire quien lo dice… el Sr. "aquí se hará lo que yo diga"

- Soy el maestro… tengo el derecho…

- Pues vaya a aplicar su derecho a ver con quien… - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar bastante enfadado, en eso se detuvo y regreso rápidamente sus pasos quedando de nueva cuenta frente a su maestro - …gracias… - dijo con el entrecejo fruncido ahora si poniéndose en marcha

WooHyuk no lo perdió de vista hasta que entró al edificio, cuando ya no lo vio sonrió de medio lado, era muy sencillo hacer exasperar a ese muchacho y ahora lo disfrutaría mucho más; se colocó su casco y arrancó su motocicleta perdiéndose entre las calles a alta velocidad.

Caía la noche y en un antro de no muy buena reputación DongHae y ShinDong estaban con sus amigos celebrando un año más de vida del segundo, no eran muchos chicos pero todos eran de una no muy buena reputación, drogas y alcohol se veían pasar por todos lados haciendo un ambiente demasiado pesado para quien no gustara de eso.

- Oye DongHae… ¿y porque no vinieron SiWon y KiBum?

- Están en su mundo color de rosa… algunas personas indeseables les han lavado el cerebro… - dijo empinándose una botella de cerveza

- Jamás creí verte sin ellos… parecían tan inseparables…

- Ya volverán ShinDong… siempre lo hacen

- ¿Y si no es así?

- Tendrán que hacerlo… no pueden dejarme solo

- Si tu lo dices… y a todo esto… ¿cuándo comenzaremos con aquello?

- No comas ansias gordito… todo a su tiempo, dejaremos que disfruten un poco ya que después de eso quien sabe si lo volverán a hacer…

- Será divertido jejeje…

- Y muchos pagaran por osar enfrentarme… - el semblante de DongHae cambió a uno de ira, solo el acordarse de la forma en como YunHo defendía a ese niño bonito, pero ya la pagarían

- Mira DongHae… ese chico de allá te mira mucho, si quieres te lo traigo para que te diviertas un poco – el aludido volteó hacía donde su compañero decía viendo a un muchacho bastante atractivo, alzó su botella y a la distancia brindó con él, tal vez un rato de diversión no le caería tan mal

Se levantó y se acercó a donde ese chico se encontraba, apenas llegó este le quito la botella y le ofreció de la copa que él bebía, este al momento probó el contenido dándose cuenta que se trataba de un Orange Blossom, una bebida afrodisíaca muy efectiva y deliciosa, la dejó a un lado y miró directamente a los ojos del otro chico.

- Me gusta como me miras

- ¿Y como se supone te estoy mirando?

- Con deseo… se que te gusto…

- No estas mal, pero nadie puede asegurar que realmente te desee, tal vez solo me provocas curiosidad…

- ¿Y te gustaría que saciara esa curiosidad? – DongHae no dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo, el otro chico pudo notar esa mirada retadora que intimidaba un poco pero no se dejaría tan fácil - …¿sabes que?, aparentas ser alguien duro, se ve que tienes carácter e impones, pero en tus ojos se puede ver que no eres realmente así, aunque no lo creas eres alguien sensible y con muchos miedos… - DongHae volteó el rostro, esas palabras eran las que generalmente le decía KiBum ¿por qué tenía que acordarse de él en ese momento?; llamó al barman y le pidió que le trajera una botella de lo mas fuerte que tuviera, realmente lo necesitaba, una vez que le trajeron su encargo comenzó a beberla directamente de la botella - …vaya, al parecer alguien quiere perderse totalmente

- ¡¡Cállate!!... tú no sabes nada

- No, no lo sé… pero me gustaría conocerte… – el chico se levantó de la butaca donde estaba sentado y se puso detrás de DongHae comenzando a besar su nuca - …si quieres puedo hacerte sentir bien, solo déjate hacer…

DongHae tenía la vista perdida en la nada, solo tomaba de la botella sin importarle lo que el otro decía o hacía de él; las manos del otro chico comenzaron a recorrer su pecho introduciéndose bajo su ropa, aunque el otro chico lo estaba tocando sin pudo alguno él no sentía nada y eso le daba mucho coraje, ya casi se terminaba la botella y al parecer ya comenzaba a tener efectos en él pues se empezaba a sentir bastante relajado.

- Ven… vamos a un lugar más íntimo… - el chico lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a una parte algo alejada del lugar donde lo recargó contra la pared mientras sus manos hacía con él lo que quisiera

- ¿Realmente crees hacerlo bien?

- Pruébame…

Ante lo dicho el problemático tomó del rostro del otro y lo atrajo hacia sí comenzando a devorar su boca, el otro se dejaba hacer pero la mente de DongHae estaba en otro lado, solo actuaba así por instinto.

SungMin y KiBum llegaban a la puerta de la casa del segundo, venían de ver una película del cine ya que el primero había tenido la idea de salir a distraerse un poco, la habían pasado muy bien y entre risas y pláticas se habían hecho compañía.

- Espero que te hayas divertido

- Claro que si, sabes que contigo no me aburro para nada… eres un gran amigo SungMin… - el otro sonrió, nada le hacía más feliz que ver tranquilo a su amigo

- Sabes que para eso estoy… ¿seguro que no quieres ir a cenar?

- De veras, tú mañana tienes práctica de artes marciales y no debes desvelarte…

- Pero si no es muy tarde… - dijo viendo su reloj de muñeca - …bueno, solo un poquito…

- Te prometo que después salimos a cenar… ahora ve a descansar o me enojaré contigo…

- Si mamá jajajaja –

- Chistosito… anda fuera…

- No me trates mal o te golpearé…

- Atrévete y verás, no me conoces enojado…

- La verdad no quisiera jajaja… bueno me voy… te hablo mañana

- Ok… - SungMin se fue acercando al otro, su mirada no se despegaba de los labios de su amigo, poco faltaba para que llegara a tocarlos pero no se atrevió, por lo que le dio un abrazo

- Que tierno estas el día de hoy…

- Es que eres un bomboncito…

- Ja Ja Ja… largo…

- De acuerdo…

SungMin se dio la vuelta y subió a su coche, se puso su cinturón de seguridad y lo encendió, se despidió con la mano una vez más y por fin se fue; cuando KiBum vio que ya se había ido abrió la puerta de su casa entrando a ella, pero al momento en que la iba a cerrar sintió como la detuvieron; al momento se asustó puesto que creía que era algún ladrón o alguien que le quería hacer daño, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que se trataba de DongHae que lo miraba penetrantemente.

- Me asustaste… ¿qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo… - KiBum pudo notar que el otro se veía muy mal

- Estas tomado… DongHae, no quiero discutir por favor, no tenemos nada de que hablar y menos cuando estas en ese estado

- Te vi…

- ¿Qué?

- Vi como se abrazaban, vi como reías con él… tú jamás lo hacías conmigo…

- No sabes lo que estas diciendo, por favor vete…

- ¿Tan fácil es olvidarse de mi?... ¿realmente te hice tanto daño? – KiBum estaba sorprendido, ese que tenía enfrente no podía ser DongHae

- Tú sabes lo que has hecho y también sabes que siempre fui tu incondicional, pero tus actitudes me alejaron de ti, yo no podía estar con una persona que me trataba mal, que me hacía sentir que no valía nada… eres una gran persona y lo digo porque yo la conozco, solo que esta ahí adentro sin poder salir, siendo usurpada por alguien que es ruin y caprichosa… con esa persona yo no puedo estar…

- ¿Y CON EL SI? – DongHae alzó la voz alterando un poco al otro, si seguían ahí en la puerta sus padres podrían bajar a ver que pasaba y no quería problemas; lo tomó de la mano y cerró la puerta llevándolo a su habitación, al menos ahí podrían hablar más tranquilos sin incomodar a nadie más ya que por lo que veía DongHae no se iría de ahí hasta que no hablaran; cuando llegaron el más alto cerró la puerta y encaró al otro que solo lo miraba como ido

- Él es diferente, el me trata bien y me hace sentir que valgo como persona, como amigo… no soy solo una sombra de alguien más… - DongHae se acercó a KiBum y de repente lo abrazó hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello

- Perdóname… ya no quiero tenerte lejos de mi, te necesito, me haces mucha falta… - KiBum no respondía al abrazo, ya no quería caer de nuevo en ese teatro que la vida de DongHae representaba, si quería sentirse tranquilo tenía que empezar por eso

- Lo siento, pero no te creo…echaste a perder todo DongHae

- ¿Es por él?... ¿ya estas enamorado de él?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver… es por ti, por como eres… creí que cambiarias pero me di cuenta que eso no pasaría…

- ¿Sabes?... hace rato estaba en el antro, me acerque a un chico para ligármelo, de hecho lo hice… - KiBum apretó sus ojos, no quería escuchar todo eso, precisamente esas eran las cosas que más le dolían

- La verdad no me intere…

- Déjame terminar por favor… él dijo una cosa que me hizo acordarme de ti y en ese momento comencé a tomar como loco, el otro chico me llevó a un rincón del lugar y nos comenzamos a besar, estábamos a punto de tener sexo… pero no pude… no pude porque te tenía en mi mente… - alzo su rostro y lo vio a los ojos - …cada caricia que me proporcionaba me imaginaba que eras tú… - dijo acariciando la mejilla del menor - …cada sonrisa que surcaban sus labios, me imaginaba que era la tuya… cada beso que me daba, me imaginaba que eran los tuyos…

- DongHae… por favor no me hagas esto…

- Eso te pido yo a ti… no me hagas esto… no me saques de tu vida… te necesito…

Sin decir nada más, DongHae acercó sus labios a los del otro comenzando a besarlos de forma dulce, al principio KiBum se resistió pero no podía engañarse, deseaba ese beso, lo deseaba tanto como un drogadicto necesitaba su droga por lo tanto comenzó a corresponderlo, el problemático al sentir la respuesta se sintió feliz y comenzó a llevarlo hasta la cama donde hizo que este se sentara mientras sus labios no dejaban de moverse; después de unos minutos así se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, en unos se veía súplica en los otros se veía confusión.

- Tú siempre has hecho lo que yo te decía imponiéndote cosas que tal vez no querías… pero siempre me has hecho sentir bien… ahora deja que sea yo quien te haga sentir bien…

DongHae comenzó a besar el cuello de KiBum haciendo que este soltara unos leves gemidos, fue descendiendo poco a poco mientras repartía besos por donde pasaba, con su mano fue bajando la cremallera del pantalón del otro introduciendo su mano la cual al encontrar lo que buscaba comenzó a masajearla provocando una sensación placentera para quien recibía la caricia.

Cuando su boca llegó a ese punto, la mano fue suplida por sus labios, besando toda la virilidad del más chico el cual aún no creía lo que estaba pasando, nunca DongHae le había hecho sexo oral, siempre era él quien hacía eso con el otro, y esa era una sensación nueva que estaba descubriendo; cuando la introdujo a su boca, KiBum sintió que estaba en el cielo, sentir la lengua de la persona que amaba sobre su virilidad era algo indescriptible, nunca creyó sentirlo y aunque sabía que esto posiblemente solo era momentáneo, quería disfrutarlo aunque luego se arrepintiera.

DongHae se detuvo y subió de nuevo para besar a KiBum, la respiración de este estaba algo acelerada y eso excitaba al más grande de gran manera; poco a poco lo fue recostando mientras se ponía sobre él, una vez que estaba totalmente bajo su cuerpo volvió a atacar su cuello de manera delicada mientras comenzaba a susurrar cosas cada vez que se acercaba a su oído.

- KiBum… ¿me permites… hacerte el amor? – KiBum comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas, odiaba que pasara esto, ¿por qué era tan débil? pero como siempre fue su corazón el que hablaba por él

- Sabes… sabes que soy tuyo…

El mayor comenzó a besar cada lágrima que este derramaba, sabía que eran por su culpa y en ese momento no quería que el otro sufriera, por lo menos no ese día; delicadamente comenzó a bajar el pantalón que cubría la desnudez de su ahora amante, para después hacer lo mismo con el suyo, una vez que los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones instintivamente KiBum abrió sus piernas y las puso a los costados del cuerpo del otro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como DongHae se las cerraba y hacía que las estirara pasándolas por entre las piernas del otro; KiBum miró atónito esta acción fijando su vista en la del otro el cual sonreía de forma tranquila.

- Te dije que esta vez yo te haría sentir bien… además yo soy el que te necesito…

DongHae recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro mientras con su mano guiaba la virilidad del menor hacia su entrada, cuando sintió la punta entrando en el pequeño paraje que se abría ante él, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, en todas las ocasiones que habían tenido sexo siempre DongHae era quien lo penetraba a él, pero esta ocasión sin saber el motivo real, el otro le había dado la oportunidad de sentirlo y era completamente delicioso.

Los gemidos de placer por parte de uno y de dolor del otro se entremezclaban, una vez que por fin KiBum estuvo totalmente dentro del mayor sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y no se reprimió en hacerlo dando pequeños besos en su cabeza mientras el otro se acostumbraba a la invasión; cuando se sintió listo, comenzó a moverse sobre el otro, de manera lenta al principio para luego acelerarlo, los vaivenes eran continuos y la culminación del acto se llevó a cabo cuando un fuerte gemido anunció la descarga del menor en el interior del otro. Después de recuperar el aliento, DongHae sacó el miembro del otro de su interior acostándose a un lado suyo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

- Tu aún no te descargas… ¿quieres que te ayude?

- No… no quiero descargarme, quiero que sientas y te des cuenta como tu me pones, se que nunca lo digo y sinceramente no se porque lo estoy haciendo, pero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida… lo más seguro es que mañana sea como siempre y aunque me duela en el alma, aléjate de mi si estoy así, no quiero lastimarte más, no a ti…

- Esto es… ¿cómo una despedida?

- No, porque siempre estaré ahí, me conozco… pero este DongHae que solo tu conoces tal vez no vuelva a salir pronto… y si te lastimo, has como hasta ahora… aunque me parta el alma verte con él…

- DongHae…

- Recuerda… - comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, los efectos del alcohol comenzaban a salir y la adrenalina comenzaba a desaparecer, por tal motivo comenzaba a quedarse dormido - …tu eres mi ángel, lo… lo único bueno que tengo… - dijo quedándose profundamente dormido

KiBum comenzó a llorar abrazándose muy fuerte de él, aunque era una locura sabía que sería muy difícil dejar de amarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque momentos como estos que eran muy pocos lo hacían desear no hacerlo, ¿por qué no podía ser así siempre? ¿por qué?, con estas preguntas poco a poco fue quedándose dormido. Al otro día al despertar vio que estaba solo en la cama, no sabía a que hora se había ido DongHae o si alguien lo había visto, pero estaba seguro que esa persona con la que paso la noche no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo y lo más probable es que nunca la volvería a ver.

Los cinco esperaban en la entrada del colegio donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, su profesor aún no llegaba y eso los estaba poniendo más nerviosos, una cosa era cantar delante de sus compañeros de su colegio, pero no se habían puesto a pensar que sería delante de personas totalmente desconocidas, ¿y si salía algo mal?, mejor no pensar en eso y seguir esperando. Por fin el maestro llegó 15 minutos después excusándose con que había mucho tráfico pero que ya estaba ahí.

- No vuelva a hacernos esto profe… porque si no hubiera llegado nosotros no salimos…

- Ya perdón chicos, ya les expliqué, el caso es que ya estoy aquí y todo saldrá muy bien… - los miró mas detalladamente viendo que lucían geniales - …el blanco les sienta muy bien, fue buena elección

- Yo siempre tengo buenas ideas, además que este color resalta más mi trasero… – dijo JunSu orgulloso cuando sintió un piquete en la nalga - …ouchhh… CHUNNIEEEE… ¿por qué me pellizcas?

- ¿Por qué quieres que te resalte el trasero?... ¿acaso quieres que alguien te lo este viendo?

- Nooo... bueno si, solo tú… - dijo dándole un beso para calmar los celos que su novio estaba demostrando, cosa que alegró mucho al escandaloso

- Ya no empiecen… no es el momento para esas cosas

- No seas celoso Minnie… cuando tengas a la persona especial a tu lado querrás hacer eso y mucho más donde sea… - ChangMin miró discretamente a JaeJoong el cual ni por enterado de su mirada pero quien si se dio cuenta perfectamente fue YunHo el cual deseaba que terminara todo esto para poder irse de ahí y no seguir viéndole la cara a esa garrocha humana

- Bueno chicos, pasemos que tienen que alistarse…

Por fin entraron y se dirigieron al auditorio del colegio donde se podía ver a mucha gente reunida, había varios puestos que vendían mercancía de cosas hechas por alumnos y gente que había hecho donaciones para recaudar fondos que ayudarían a la institución que ese año fue asignado. Al fondo se podía ver el escenario donde ya se hacían varias presentaciones, en ese momento estaba una obra teatral, indicio de que después seguirían los performances.

A un lado del escenario había una puerta que daba a unos salones que servían de camerinos, entraron ahí esperando a que les dijeran que era su turno para salir a escena.

- ¿Es normal que me este haciendo del baño en este momento?

- No, no es normal… nada en ti es normal…

- Chunnie míralo… si sigue así le voy a pegar

- ChangMin… tenle paciencia esta muy nervioso y habla de más, recuerda que ese defecto tiene…

- Oyeeee… lo bueno que me estabas defendiendo – dijo JunSu poniendo cara de enojo a lo cual YooChun lo abrazó por la espalda juntando su mejilla con la del otro

- Y lo hago amor, solo que no me gusta ser mentiroso…

- ¡¡Chunnieeee…!!

- Te amo…

- Yo también… - dijo esta vez sonriendo dándole un beso fugaz

JaeJoong los miraba embobado, se veía que se querían mucho y deseaba estar en una situación parecida; volteó y vio a YunHo recargado en una pared viendo el suelo, se le veía preocupado y eso no le gustaba nada por lo que optó por acercarse a él.

- YunHo… ¿estas nervioso? – este alzó la mirada fijando su vista en la del otro, luego giró el rostro hacia un lado para contestar

- Un poco… pero se que todo saldrá bien

- Si, yo también lo creo… oye, me gustaría hablar contigo después… cuando tengas tiempo

- ¿A si?... – dijo mirándolo - …¿y de que?

- De nosotros… - nosotros, YunHo pensó que esa palabra se escuchaba tan bien proveniente de sus labios, pero tantas cosas que había visto últimamente que creyó que eso era solo un sueño; entrecerró sus ojos y bajó el rostro ante la mirada expectante del pelinegro

- ¿Hay un nosotros? – se atrevió a preguntar, Jae se sintió inquieto en ese momento ya que de seguro él pensaba que al no haber intimado no significaba nada para él

- Si lo dices por lo de la otra noche… yo en verdad que…

- Mejor no me digas nada Jae… entiendo como te pudiste haber sentido, saber que una basura como yo pudiera tan siquiera tocarte de esa forma… se que quisieras a alguien que no estuviera tan… sucio… - lo último lo dijo viendo a ChangMin que seguía platicando con YooChun y JunSu; el pelinegro tomó de las manos al otro haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos

- No vuelvas a decir esas cosas, para mí tu no estas sucio… al contrario, eres alguien especial…

- Claro, tan especial que prefieres estar lejos de mí…

- YunHo yo no… - fue interrumpido por el profesor que llegaba corriendo

- Chicos, es su turno… - Jae miró al recién llegado para luego volver a mirar a YunHo, soltó sus manos puesto que sabía que no era el momento de decir nada

- Hablamos después de que termine esto… - YunHo asintió odiando la interrupción, no sabía que le iba a decir el otro pero al momento en que tomó sus manos una alegría inmensa lo envolvió

Los cinco caminaron hacia el escenario después de las indicaciones de su profesor, él junto con otros chicos tocarían mientras ellos cantaban; una vez arriba el animador del evento los presentó diciendo de qué colegio venían e invitando a la gente a hacer donativos. La música comenzó haciendo que todo el lugar se callara prestando atención.

_Naui sonul jabayo narul gadug angoso _

_Gasum giphi gideo dure cheoni sumyodulge_

_Chamul suga objyo gude jagun tollime nan _

_yongwonhi guderul ibgo oh baby_

_dashin bodgo shiphohaji anundanun goralgejyo_

_Stolen my soul stolen my heart _

_ne ane gudega nomuna nomchyo_

_sumul shwil su jocha obnungoryo _

_nerin birul majun aichorom deji wie purin _

_sarangchorom tonight_

_Irun achim hessare tatuthamijyo _

_jamdun gudeui pum aneso oh yeah)_

_Now I know why those people _

_are saying 'Love is blind'_

_I believe my heart belongs to you _

_I love you more than I do_

_Ne gasum aneso guden machi_

_buldongorichorom hayahge _

_bonjyogago ijyo modu tewoboryoyo_

_I love you when I saw you (saw you)_

_when I touch you (touch you)_

_when I feel you when I fall in love_

_kuthi obnun yoljong gudel gajingol_

_Stolen my soul stolen my heart _

_ne ane gudega nomuna nomchyo_

_sumul shwil su jocha obnungoryo _

_nerin birul majun aichorom _

_deji wie purin sarangchorom tonight_

_Sara sumshwinun nega nukkyojinun gol ne _

_mom ane chungmanhan gude oh yeah)_

_Nomuna giphun i gamjong _

_dojohi gamdanghal jashini obsoyo_

_ne maumsoge gudega jun sarangi _

_jomjom narul samkhyogago inun gol_

_I know our love is miracle _

_guden ne ane gotongul nahgo_

_aphumdurun jomjom hwanhirul manduljyo_

_my love can be_

_Stolen my soul stolen my heart _

_ne ane gudega nomuna nomchyo_

_sumul shwil su jocha obnungoryo _

_nerin birul majun aichorom deji wie purin _

_sarangchorom tonight_

_Irun achim hessare tatuthamijyo _

_jamdun gudeui pum aneso oh yeah)_

_Stolen my soul stolen my heart _

_ne ane gudega nomuna nomchyo_

_sumul shwil su jocha obnungoryo _

_nerin birul majun aichorom _

_deji wie purin sarangchorom tonight_

El juego de voces era increíble, las notas que alcanzaban eran sublimes y hacían una melodía hermosa al juntarse todas estremeciendo a muchos de los presentes, pero lo más notorio fue el sentimiento con el cual cantaron, parecía que de verdad sentían la canción y eso fue algo que toda la gente notó por lo cual alzó una fuerte ovación al momento en que terminaron su presentación; se despidieron agradeciendo y por fin bajaron del escenario donde YunHo fue detenido por una chica que le pedía si se podía tomar una foto con ella y sus amigas.

Cuando llegaron al salón que fungía como camerino, la emoción no se hizo esperar entre ellos y tampoco la alegría que su maestro irradiaba por haber hecho una interpretación tan perfecta.

- Lo sabía chicos… ustedes son grandiosos, de verdad que llegarían alto si se dedicaran a esto, pero por ahora me conformo con prepararlos por si en algún futuro se quieren dedicar a la música…

- Muchas gracias profesor… creo que los cinco amamos esto y lo hacemos con todo el corazón

- Eso sin dudarlo YooChun… ahora son libres chicos, si gustan pueden quedarse al evento o irse si lo desean, yo tengo que ir a ver a unas personas que pidieron hablar conmigo, de seguro es sobre ustedes… el Lunes les cuento que paso… muchas gracias chicos... ustedes son los buenos – por fin el maestro se fue dejándolos solos; JunSu se lanzó a los brazos de su novio con notoria felicidad

- Me gustooo… creo que somos los mejores, deberíamos sacar un disco muchachos…

- Pedacito de cielo, no seas exagerado nos falta mucho por aprender aún, pero creo que no lo hacemos tan mal, somos un buen equipo… - ChangMin sonreía contento, pocas veces le gustaba aparecer en un escenario pero con ellos le agradaba mucho, giró su rostro y vio a su lado al pelinegro por lo cual se dirigió hacia él

- Estuviste genial Jae…

- Lo mismo digo Min, tienes una voz muy potente

- Pues los altos los hiciste tú, así que creo que estamos igual… - los dos sonrieron animadamente pero ChangMin notó como de los ojos de Jae caían unas cuantas lágrimas - …estas llorando

- Es que… la canción me llegó demasiado… es tan cierto lo que dice… y a veces siento que no hago nada para poder alcanzar lo que quiero…

- No digas eso, tú luchas día a día por conseguir lo que quieres, me consta… solo que a veces las circunstancias son las que nos impiden poder actuar – esto lo dijo pensando más en él que en su amigo; el alto levantó sus manos y tomó el rostro del pelinegro quitando con sus dedos las lágrimas que caían silenciosas

Cuando YunHo entró lo primero que vio fue a JaeJoong siendo acariciado por ChangMin, sabía que todo lo que había visto era cierto y al parecer estaban a punto de besarse; ChangMin alzó la mirada y vio de frente al pelicorto quien no despegaba la vista de ellos dos, Jae al notar que el otro miraba algo, volteó viendo como YunHo estaba ahí parado, se giró para caminar hacía él y por fin poder hablar pero lo que dijo YunHo hizo que se detuviera al instante.

- No creí que fueras tan falso… ¿con que alguien especial no? de verdad que se ve que lo soy… - sin agregar nada más se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí demasiado rápido dejando estáticos a los otros cuatro; cuando Jae reaccionó quiso ir tras él pero ChangMin lo detuvo

- No vayas… él esta enojado y puede reaccionar mal…

- Pero es que tengo que hablar con él, no se que le pasa y porque dice todas esas cosas… ChangMin, ya me cansé de ser tan cobarde, tú mismo lo has dicho, las circunstancias nos hacen actuar o no, pero yo manejo esas circunstancias y si no voy tras de él, nunca podré lograr lo que quiero… - prácticamente salió corriendo haciéndose lugar entre la gente sin hacer caso al llamado que le hacía su amigo

- JaeJoong… espera… - iba a ir tras él pero la mano de YooChun lo detuvo del brazo

- Déjalo… ellos tienen derecho a hablar… no interfieras ChangMin… - el alto miró muy serio al otro, sabía a lo que se refería no en balde era el mejor amigo de YunHo, pero así como el otro tenía derecho también él lo tenía, pero sabía que tal vez no era su momento; de un jalón quitó la mano de YooChun de su brazo y volteó a ver el lugar por donde Jae se había ido, no sabía que iba a pasar, solo le quedaba esperar

Jae llegó al estacionamiento viendo como YunHo arrancaba su auto y se iba, no podía permitir que se fuera y lo dejara así sin una explicación, por lo cual tomó un taxi de los que pasaban y pidió que lo siguiera; después de unos minutos el pelinegro se dio cuenta que YunHo llegaba a su casa por lo cual al quedar enfrente pagó el viaje y se bajó apresuradamente viendo como YunHo estaba abriendo la puerta de su mansión.

- YunHo espera… - dijo jadeante por la carrera que había hecho

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te dije… que terminando la presentación íbamos a hablar… - hablaba entrecortado recuperando la respiración perdida

- Creo que ya todo quedo claro para mi…

- ¿Pero de que demonios estas hablando?

- Mira, mejor regresa con los demás y diviértete… - YunHo entró tratando de cerrar la puerta pero Jae lo evitó entrando él también y cerrando la puerta

- No… vamos a hablar ahora mismo

- ¿Para que quieres hablar si no vale la pena?

- Quiero saber por qué estas así conmigo, si es por lo de la otra noche yo te dije que solo me dieras tiempo a que yo…

- ¡¡A que tú vieras bien lo que querías y eso ya lo tengo claro!! – interrumpió viéndolo fijamente

- No se de que me estas hablando pero no le encuentro sentido… yo solo quería estar listo para poder entregarme a ti

- ¿Y ya te sientes listo? – preguntó YunHo altaneramente sabiendo que habría una negativa por su parte ya que comprobó una vez más que prefería mil veces estar con ChangMin que con él, pero con asombro vio como el pelinegro se acercaba a él tomándolo del rostro y uniendo sus labios con los suyos en un pequeño beso que significaba mucho en ese momento, luego se separó un poco y lo miró directamente a los ojos

- Si… ya estoy listo para ser tuyo…

YunHo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, esa respuesta no se la esperaba ¿qué no estaba muy feliz con ChangMin?, él los había visto juntos todo el tiempo, lo más seguro es que el alto se aprovechara de esto y ya habría ganado terreno logrando ganarse el corazón del pelinegro; pero ahora este le decía que estaba listo para él y eso sin duda no se lo esperaba aunque su corazón sintió una emoción inigualable.

JaeJoong tomó de la mano al pelicorto y lo llevó a su habitación dejándose guiar por él, cuando entraron todo estaba oscuro y el pelinegro decidió dejarlo así, solo la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba tenuemente la estancia; cuando llegaron delante de la cama por fin Jae soltó a YunHo poniéndose de frente a este haciéndolo ver como un ángel que resplandecía por la ropa color blanco que llevaba.

- Estamos aquí, el mismo lugar donde comenzamos la vez pasada y donde deseo que termine esto que me esta quemando por dentro…

El pelinegro pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y comenzó a besar de manera hambrienta la boca del pelicorto quien respondió al instante; comenzaron a acercarse a la cama hasta que chocaron con la orilla haciendo que cayeran sobre esta pero importándoles muy poco ya que no dejaban de besarse, JaeJoong estaba bajo el cuerpo de YunHo disfrutando de sus labios pero prácticamente este estaba inerte, el pelinegro hizo que sus cuerpos giraran haciendo que este quedara ahora sobre el otro.

Dejaron de besarse cuando JaeJoong se levantó quedando sentado sobre los muslos de YunHo y se comenzó a quitar la ropa ante la atenta mirada del que ahora era espectador, cuando quedó desnudo de la parte superior comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la ropa del otro desabotonando la camisa hasta dejar al descubierto su pecho pero sin retirarla ya que el saco no se lo permitía; con sus manos comenzó a acariciar todo su torso provocando leves temblores en el cuerpo de quien tenía abajo, luego se agacho y comenzó a besar por todo el lugar donde antes sus manos recorrieron hasta que llegó a una de sus tetillas aprisionándola con sus labios logrando sacar un gemido de su presa mientras que la otra era atacada con leves pellizcos.

Su lengua comenzó a lamer ese moreno botón que ahora se encontraba erguido por la atención dada para después ir subiendo hasta posarse sobre su cuello donde leves succiones comenzaban a sentirse y que en poco tiempo se volverían marcas; YunHo estaba inmóvil totalmente, solo sentía lo que el otro le hacía y aunque lo estaba disfrutando mucho algo no le cuadraba de todo eso, su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora pero su cuerpo no hacía nada, salió de su estupor cuando sintió el aliento del pelinegro susurrándole en su oído.

- ¿Así te esta gustando YunHo? – el aludido por fin pudo reaccionar cuando escucho su voz tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo un poco mientras se iba sentando

- No… así no me esta gustando… - Jae se quedo de piedra, ¿qué estaba haciendo mal? de seguro estaba siendo muy lento en sus acciones por lo que quiso enmendarse

- Entonces déjame seguir y te prometo que te haré sentir bien – el pelinegro quiso volver a acercar sus labios a su pecho pero fue detenido a medio camino por una mano que lo tomaba del rostro y lo hacía ver al otro a los ojos

- No es que no me estés haciendo sentir bien, solo que este no eres tú…

- Claro que soy yo, solo que esta vez ya tengo una idea de que hacer… permíteme continuar y te lo demostraré

- Jae… yo nunca pedí estar con alguien que supiera hacer las cosas, solo quería estar contigo, compartir este momento contigo… y no estas siendo tú ahora… - el pelinegro bajó su rostro demasiado triste, al parecer seguía siendo poca cosa para él

- Creo… creo que jamás lo haré bien… - YunHo alzó su rostro del mentón comenzando a acariciar su cabello tiernamente mientras lo veía a los ojos

- ¿Realmente… quieres hacer el amor conmigo?... – el otro asintió quedamente en respuesta - …entonces, simplemente se tú… no trates de ser alguien que no eres ya que la persona con la que YO quiero hacer el amor es alguien que ansía disfrutarlo y descubrirlo junto a mi, no alguien que pretende saber solo para hacerme sentir bien…

- YunHo…

- Jae, déjame amarte… enseñarte con hechos lo que siento… y permítete sentirme para que sepas lo que es realmente hacer el amor…

YunHo atrajo el rostro de Jae al suyo comenzando un beso que lo sentían necesitado, sus bocas se comían una a la otra no dejando ni un milímetro sin probar; el pelicorto se fue levantando de la cama con el otro sobre él mientras se seguían besando, Jae rodeo la cintura del otro con sus piernas mientras sus brazos se aferraban a su cuello fuertemente para no caer pero los brazos de YunHo sobre su cintura lo tenían seguro; prácticamente solo se alzaron para acomodarse de nueva cuenta sobre la cama, YunHo deposito a Jae sobre esta dejándolo de besar por un momento lo que provocó un leve gemido de protesta al sentir el alejamiento, este solo le sonrió mientras se quitaba el saco y la camisa que el otro ya había desabrochado haciendo lo mismo con sus pantalones y ropa interior; cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo el pelinegro pudo admirar en su totalidad el cuerpo del otro antojándosele en demasía.

Con manos seguras YunHo comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del otro hasta dejarlo en las mismas condiciones de él, siendo en esta ocasión este el que no dejara de admirar el delicado pero torneado cuerpo del otro; se puso sobre él sin dejar caer todo su peso haciendo que sus ojos tuvieran contacto una vez más.

- ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto?... no soportaría de nuevo que me rechazaras en el último momento…

- Nunca he estado tan seguro en mi vida, te deseo YunHo, por favor hazme sentir tuyo…

De nueva cuenta sus labios se unieron mientras sus manos esta vez tomaban protagonismo en el acto, recorrían en su totalidad el cuerpo del otro repartiendo caricias que hacían sentir en la gloria al que las recibía; el pelicorto comenzó a descender de su boca a su barbilla dejando húmedos besos por donde pasaba, luego paso al cuello en donde la lengua se unía al ataque sobre esa blanca y suave piel; siguió su camino en descenso pasando por su pecho donde lamió con ahínco sus pezones en el momento en que pasaba por ellos, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse en su abdomen donde con su nariz acarició esa zona posando de cada en cuando sus labios haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera unas leves cosquillas que provocaban un ligero encorvamiento en su cuerpo.

JaeJoong puso su mano sobre la cabeza de YunHo acariciando sus cabellos tiernamente, pero también incitando a que continuara el recorrido sabiendo a donde quería llegar; el pelicorto al sentir la indirecta caricia supo que el otro estaba ansioso por su ataque por lo que no lo hizo esperar más y llego al lugar deseado donde su habitante apenas comenzaba a despertar después de sentir las caricias que el otro le estaba proporcionando.

Con delicadeza lo tomó y comenzó a masajearlo muy despacio haciendo que el pelinegro soltara leves gimoteos por la atención dada, pero un gemido no se hizo esperar cuando sintió la calida lengua de YunHo posarse sobre la punta de su virilidad comenzando a lamerla como si de un dulce se tratara; recorrió toda su extensión tocándola con apenas la punta de la lengua hasta que sintió la necesidad de engullirla por completo cosa que hizo al instante arrancando no solo un gemido sino un espasmo en el otro en señal de estar sintiendo placer absoluta.

Succionaba de manera deliciosa el miembro de Jae y esto lo constató cuando sintió como la mano que aún posaba sobre su cabeza le incitaba a hacer movimientos más veloces lo cual fue una orden que no pensó nunca en negarse, la lengua de YunHo comenzaba a sentir el salado sabor del producto de sus actos y sabía que en cualquier momento podía recibir tan delicioso manjar, pero pensó que aún no era tiempo por lo cual se separó regresando de nueva cuenta hacia su rostro y volviendo a atacar su boca la cual estaba algo roja por las mordidas que él mismo se hacía para no soltar gemidos sonoros.

- ¿Estas listo?... – preguntó con deseo externado en su voz cuando separó sus labios de los otros

- Completamente… enséñame por favor lo que es sentirse pleno…

- Pero necesito de tu ayuda… - dijo mientras comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por los rosados labios de su ahora amante

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Sencillamente amarme como yo lo hago…

- Entonces dalo por hecho…

Con un movimiento delicado YunHo fue abriendo con sus dedos los labios del otro metiendo uno de ellos el cual fue recibido con gusto mientras era acariciado con la lengua y humedecido caprichosamente, luego se unieron dos más los cuales recibieron el mismo trato provocando en YunHo un estremecimiento total mientras veía como el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados seguía humedeciéndolos. Una vez que creyó que era suficiente, retiró su mano siendo ahora su boca la que quería la humedad que sus dedos ahora poseían; sutilmente fue abriendo las piernas del otro hasta posesionarse entre ellas mientras su mano buscaba el lugar donde por fin no solo sus cuerpos se unirían, sino también su corazón; cuando lo encontró fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos mientras sentía como el otro se estremecía por lo cual seguía besándolo para que olvidara la sensación dolorosa que eso significaba; a ese dedo se le unieron dos más preparando el lugar donde su miembro iba a ser recibido, cuando sintió que este ya estaba un poco dilatado retiró sus dedos de su interior y dejó de besarlo para verlo fijamente.

- Jae… voy a hacerlo… te dolerá un poco, así que si sientes que te lastimo me dices enseguida para detenerme y que tu… - un dedo se posó sobre sus labios acallando todo lo que el otro decía

- Más me dolerá si te detienes… te necesito YunHo

Sin decir más juntó su frente con la de él ambos cerrando los ojos mientras YunHo guiaba su miembro a la entrada del pelinegro, cuando la punta rozo ese paraje mil sensaciones invadieron su ser haciendo que sus latidos comenzaran a acelerarse de una forma inimaginable; fue introduciéndose poco a poco dejando momentos sin moverse para que Jae se acostumbrara a la invasión mientras este tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y con un poco de lágrimas aglomerándose en ellos, con un último empujón por fin pudo llegar al fondo donde hizo la pausa más larga y en ese momento los dos abrieron sus ojos mirándose directamente, YunHo retiró esas lágrimas con uno de sus pulgares y hundió su cabeza en el hombro del otro mientras este se abrazaba fuertemente de su espalda haciendo con esto que los movimientos comenzaran de manera lenta.

Cada vaivén era rítmico y delicado, cuando llegaba a sacar su virilidad del interior del otro, volvía a entrar suavemente pero con precisión provocando gemidos en los dos que se acompasaban mágicamente; cada vez que YunHo tocaba fondo Jae apretaba más la espalda del otro enterrando sus dedos en esta dejando marcas invisibles pero que eran un deleite para quien las recibía; poco a poco el ritmo se fue acelerando hasta llegar a un punto donde las embestidas eran fuertes haciendo que se separaran un poco para poder disfrutar más esa unión, los gemidos fueron intensificándose de igual forma llegando a un punto donde estos eran imparables, YunHo llevó una de sus manos al miembro del otro comenzando a masajearlo al mismo ritmo de sus arremetidas haciendo que fuera Jae el primero en dejar salir su semilla seguido casi al momento del otro el cual se derramaba en su interior.

YunHo cayó prácticamente sobre el otro mientras una capa aperlada cubría sus cuerpos y el cabello se pegaba a sus rostros haciendo una imagen sublime en los dos pero con una sonrisa en sus labios que marcaban el placer que ambos sintieron, cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron un poco volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, YunHo aún permanecía dentro del cuerpo del otro renuente a abandonar el calor que este le daba pero cuando lo sintió justo fue saliendo poco a poco hasta dejar su miembro ahora dormido a la intemperie pero totalmente descansado después de la acción dada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Maravilloso, fue la mejor experiencia que pude haber vivido… muchas gracias YunHo

- Gracias a ti por permitirme hacer esto contigo…

- Te amo…

- Yo también te amo Jae… yo también… - unieron sus frentes una vez más relajándose un poco, en ese momento nada les importaba que sentir la cercanía del otro y sus labios se buscaron una vez cerrando ese momento que tanto deseaban y que por fin la vida les había concedido

ChangMin parecía león enjaulado, eran las 10 de la noche y aún no podía localizar a JaeJoong, hacía dos horas que se había ido siguiendo a YunHo y estaba por demás preocupado; YooChun y JunSu le habían propuesto irse con ellos a divertirse por ahí, pero este no aceptó ya que en la cabeza solo tenía la angustia de saber que pasaba con el pelinegro, solo esperaba que no fuera a ser lo que se imaginaba, aunque dadas las circunstancias en como se fue y el motivo por el cual lo siguió, lo más probable es que nada de eso fuera a pasar, pero algo le decía que esa angustia no podía ser nada bueno, al menos no para él.

Estaban en la tina abrazados, Jae tenía su espalda sobre el pecho del otro mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, el otro tenía tomado de la cintura al pelinegro sintiendo como sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente el uno con el otro y viendo como el agua jugaba traviesa con sus pieles; querían relajarse y pensaron que un buen baño junto al otro sería el mejor remedio, pero por más que querían no podían separarse.

- Jae... hay algo que tengo duda

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Cómo es que "te preparaste" para poder estar conmigo? – el pelinegro se sonrojo un poco sin ser notado por el otro

- Yo… vi revistas, películas, digamos que me documenté para eso… pero al parecer no te gustó lo que estaba haciendo

- Claro que me gustó, me estabas volviendo loco, pero no eras tú y prefería mil veces no sentir eso a tener que entregarme a alguien que no era quien yo deseaba…

- Lo siento, solo quería dar lo mejor de mi en ese momento…

- Pero lo hiciste muy bien, mucho mejor de cómo me lo imaginaba… eres perfecto Jae

- No más que tú… - giró un poco su cabeza y robo un beso fugaz de los labios del otro regresando a su posición normal - …bien me lo había dicho ChangMin, solo que soy muy terco… - el pelicorto al escuchar el nombre del otro frunció el entrecejo, ahora que recordaba aún tenía otras dudas

- Yo… te vi besándote con él el otro día… ¿estas saliendo con él? – Jae abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ¿qué el había hecho que?

- ¿Yo besarme con ChangMin?... jamás, él es mi amigo se podría decir que el mejor que tengo ahora, me apoya en todo y me da consejos… pero jamás me he besado con él…

- Los vi, fue afuera de tu casa… - en eso el pelinegro comenzó a reír sonoramente lo que dejó extrañado al otro

- No fue un beso… él había olvidado sus llaves y cuando se giró choco conmigo haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran por accidente, pero enseguida nos separamos… eso no fue un beso YunHo… - el aludido ahora compendia, pero sabía lo que el otro sentía por Jae así que por su lado no estaba tan convencido de que lo haya tomado solo como un accidente, ya luego vería ese asunto - …aunque debo de confesarte que si me comporte extraño con ChangMin

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó algo alterado

- Cuando estaba preparándome el me ayudo mucho con eso, de hecho practique cosas con él, pero solo posiciones y con ropa, no hubo ningún contacto ente nosotros… ahora que lo recuerdo se me hace demasiado divertido, la cara que ponía el pobre, creo que tendré que disculparme con él después… - YunHo frunció aún más el entrecejo, tendría que hablar muy claro con ese sabiondo, creía imposible que este lo estuviera ayudando a algo que no le convendría a él

- Pues no debiste hacerlo… imagínate que te hubiera gustado hacerlo con él…

- No, eso no pasará nunca, él es solo mi amigo y nos queremos como tal… - Jae se alzó un poco y giró su rostro para ver al otro mientras sonreía notoriamente - …¿acaso estas celoso YunHo?... ¿por eso estuviste tan cortante conmigo estos días? – el otro solo giró un poco su rostro dándole la respuesta al pelinegro - …pero que tontito eres… - dijo acercándose para besar sus labios - …te amo… - y comenzaron a devorarse mutuamente incitando con esto una nueva entrega y lo hubieran hecho pero el sonido del celular de YunHo comenzó a escucharse en la recámara - …¿no vas a contestar?

- No, solo quiero estar contigo…

- Pero puede ser algo importante

- De seguro es YooChun preguntando donde estoy…

- Pues ya es tarde, podría ser una emergencia de algo… - YunHo suspiro sonoramente y se levantó tomando una toalla y secándose un poco pero sin cubrir su desnudez cosa que hizo que Jae lo pudiera admirar completamente; YunHo tomó su celular y regreso al baño mientras contestaba

- ¿Si?... hola mamá… si estoy en la casa… ¿ahora?... ¿en cuanto tiempo?... – YunHo miraba al pelinegro con algo de pesar cosa que puso nervioso al otro - …de acuerdo… nos vemos… - por fin colgó dejando a un lado el aparato - …era mi madre, llega en una hora en el avión y quiere que pase por ella… pero no quiero ir, solo quiero quedarme aquí contigo…

- YunHo, nos podemos ver después, tiene días que tu mamá se fue con tu hermana y necesitas verla para que hablen al respecto…

- Lo se… pero… - Jae le levantó escurriendo agua y se acercó a YunHo impidiendo que este siguiera hablando robándole un beso

- Además necesito llegar a mi casa ¿qué tal si me vas a dejar camino al aeropuerto? – YunHo resoplo resignado

- De acuerdo… pero volveremos a estar solos y una vez más serás mío… - Jae asintió mientras tomaba una toalla y se iba secando entrando a la recámara, el pelicorto se sentía feliz porque por fin había intimado con él, ahora solo esperaba que todo fuera saliendo bien para poder hacer de esta una relación formal

Se vistieron y como habían quedado, YunHo fue a dejar a Jae a su casa, se despidieron entre besos desesperados como si no fueran a verse nunca más, pero el tiempo apremiaba y el pelicorto tenía que irse, así que Jae bajó del coche y se despidió de él entrando a su casa sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por lo vivido esa noche que definitivamente había sido la mejor, subió a su habitación directamente ya que no vio a nadie cuando llegó, de seguro ya todas dormían, al entrar se recargo en la puerta y sonrió plenamente para luego acercarse a su tocador y verse en el espejo; se veía igual que siempre pero se sentía diferente, su aspecto no había cambiado para nada, pero son embargo ahora se sentía más… sensual.

- Entonces… así es como se siente cuando haces el amor con la persona que amas… es lo mejor que me pudo pasar… - con esas palabras se cambió y se metió a la cama rememorando el momento vivido hace apenas unas horas, esa noche dormiría tranquilo como hace mucho deseaba hacerlo

El día Lunes llegó y el pelinegro se arreglaba para irse al colegio, ChangMin le había hablado el día anterior pero este tenía visitas, así que solo hablo de rápido con él quedando como siempre en que pasaría por él para llegar juntos; cuando este llegó bajó velozmente y despidiéndose de toda su familia se metió al coche de su amigo el cual enseguida se puso en marcha. El alto veía de reojo a su amigo y como este iba con una sonrisa, algo de todo eso no le parecía muy bueno.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque tan feliz?

- Pues porque mi queridísimo amigo… por fin el Sábado YunHo y yo hicimos el amor…

- ¿QUE? – ChangMin freno de repente que si no hubieran tenido el cinturón de seguridad lo más seguro es que ya tuvieran un chichón en la frente del golpe

- ¡¡No frenes así es peligroso!!...

- Espera… ¿dijiste que YunHo y tu ya lo hicieron?

- Si… fue maravilloso Min, la sensación es indescriptible... de hecho todo lo que investigamos no sirvió de mucho, pero al menos siento que eso me dio el valor para poder hacerlo… - ChangMin volvió a arrancar el auto pero iba apretando muy fuerte el volante y no pronunciaba palabra alguna, estaba por demás enfadado, ese estúpido la había ganado y de una manera poderosa ya que no solo era demostrar con quien pasaba más tiempo Jae y eso él lo sabía muy bien - …¿por qué estas tan serio?

- Tengo un examen y sabes que me gusta estar concentrado… - Jae ya no dijo nada, se sintió un poco triste de que su amigo no le haya dicho nada de su logro, él sabía muy bien de su deseo porque eso pasara, pero al parecer ahora este no lo apoyaba como le hubiera gustado, pero tenía razón, Min era muy ideático con el colegio y tal vez pasando su examen pudieran hablar al respecto

Por fin llegaron al colegio y entraron, iban subiendo a sus respectivos salones cuando unos chicos de un semestre superior les hablaron para felicitarlos por lo de su presentación ya que habían acudido al evento; cuando estaban todos rodeándolos iba pasando YunHo al cual también le hablaron y se acercó de igual manera extendiendo la felicitación para los tres, cuando los chicos se fueron quedaron ellos solos en el pasillo, Jae y YunHo se sonreían en complicidad mientras ChangMin los miraba fijamente demasiado molesto. Jae iba a decir algo pero el director se acercó a ellos llamando al pelinegro.

- Joven JaeJoong… ¿podría venir un momento de favor?

- Claro señor, ahora vengo chicos… - Jae se acercó al director mientras este le mostraba unos papeles; cuando YunHo regresó su vista pude ver como ChangMin lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido cosa que hizo que sonriera altaneramente

- Supongo que ya te lo contó…

- Es un paso importante YunHo, pero eso no lo hace de tu propiedad aún…

- Él me ama, me lo dijo y me lo demostró… sus gemidos son el sonido más erótico que te puedas imaginas "Minnie", y solo yo los conozco, así como solo yo los conoceré…

- Esto no termina hasta que termina… no vaya a ser que se te salga de las manos y te quedes solo con tus recuerdos…

- Tú lo has dicho, pero por ahora voy ganando y así se mantendrá… - YunHo habría querido reír pero recordó algo importante aprovechando que tenía al sabiondo enfrente - …por cierto, debo admitir que manejaste muy bien el asunto en estos días tanto que hasta me lo creí, y también debo agradecerte por haber ayudado a MI Jae a sentirse listo para mi… solo una cosa, no vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre él en ese sentido, no puedo evitar que seas su amigo pero quiero que te quede claro que no me gusta que estés cerca de él, aunque viendo las situaciones, veo que eres un cobarde, tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste, tal vez no tenga absolutamente nada que temer contigo… - ChangMin apretaba sus manos, quería golpear a ese desgraciado prepotente, p ero él no era de violencia aunque si seguía provocándolo le valdría un comino

- No te fíes… el tiro se te puede salir por la culata y cuando menos lo creas los papeles se pueden invertir…

- Sueña… que nada te cuesta… - los dos seguían mirándose retadoramente, se hubieran dicho más pero en eso llegó JaeJoong a su lado

- Ya estoy aquí… uy que caras, hasta miedo me dan… aunque la verdad no se porque me parece cómico jajaja… - el pelinegro reía mientras los otros dos lo miraban, en verdad que él ni por enterado que esas caras eran precisamente por su persona, Jae iba a disculparse cuando escucho su nombre en un grito que lo hizo voltear abriendo muy grande sus ojos y abriendo en demasía su boca

- ¡¡JAEJOONG!! – el aludido se llevó sus manos a la boca no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, este tenía que ser un sueño, importándole muy poco los otros dos salió corriendo para abrazar al chico que lo llamaba quien al recibirlo entre sus brazos también lo abrazo de manera fuerte pero algo posesiva

- Por Dios… YeSung ¿qué haces aquí?

- Te dije que nos veríamos pronto y aquí estoy... a partir de hoy soy también alumno de este colegio…

- Waaaaa… esto es genial, estoy muy emocionado, tenía tantas ganas de verte – dijo abrazando de nueva cuenta a su amigo

YunHo y ChangMin veían atónitos la escena, ¿quién era ese estúpido que se atrevía a abrazar de esa forma a JaeJoong? y ¿porque este le correspondía tan feliz?. Vieron como se separaron y el pelinegro tomaba de la mano al intruso ese y lo llevaba ante ellos.

- Chicos les quiero presentar a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y confidente sin igual… él es YeSung y es del mismo pueblo de donde vengo… mira Ye, ellos son YunHo y ChangMin… - los mencionados no dejaban de ver al recién llegado, sus caras denotaban molestia y sus nudillos lo demostraban; YeSung también los miraba penetrantemente, no era difícil adivinar que ese par tenían intenciones no muy santas con su amigo, lo bueno es que ya estaba ahí y el lo salvaría de cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a él, además que venía dispuesto a lograr el amor que por muchos años quiso conseguir; sonrió forzadamente ya que al no decir nada ninguno de los tres podría hacer que Jae preguntara que ocurría y eso podía ser usado a su favor

- ¿Qué tal?... mucho gusto chicos… - ninguno de los dos respondió al saludo cosa que aprovecho YeSung para divertirse un rato - …veo que tus amigos son muy parcos de palabras, que gente tan aburrida eliges de amistades… menos mal que ya estoy aquí para hacer tu vida más alivianada como siempre fue en Choong Nam… - ChangMin y YunHo estuvieron a punto de caerle a golpes al tipejo ese pero la risa de JaeJoong los detuvo

- No seas así de malo… pero admito que me siento muy feliz de que estés aquí… me tienes que contar que cosas han pasado en este tiempo que no he estado allá…

- Claro, si quieres en el receso te busco para que platiquemos… de hecho entre al colegio con RyeWook ¿si lo recuerdas?

- Claro que si, a ver si al rato lo veo también…

- Por supuesto que si, será todo un honor pasar un buen rato contigo mi queridísimo príncipe… - tomó la mano de Jae y la beso como todo un caballero haciendo reír de nueva cuenta al pelinegro

- Tu siempre y tus ocurrencias… ya te extrañaba… – dijo abrazándolo de repente para luego separarse - …¿por cierto en que salón vas?

- En el 501…

- Pues te llevo que no falta mucho para que comiencen las clases… - Jae tomó de la mano al otro y se giró un poco para ver a los otros dos - …nos vemos en un rato chicos… - y se fue alejando jalando al otro que antes de perderse de vista volteó a ver a ambos con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios

YunHo y ChangMin sentían que no los calentaba ni el sol, de buenas a primeras llega un fulano cualquiera robando toda la atención del pelinegro y eso no lo iban a permitir, se miraron a los ojos por un momento dando a entender que algo tenían que hacer, por ahora la guerra se detenía para unir fuerzas contra algo que parecía ser demasiado fuerte, pero de algo estaban seguros, no iban a perder lo logrado solo por la llegada de alguien que se sentía con derechos sobre el pelinegro…

**CONTINUARA….**


	17. A MAN IN LOVE

**Capítulo 9: A MAN IN LOVE…**

Se sentía como un completo extraño en ese colegio, desde que habían pisado la puerta YeSung había salido corriendo en busca de su eterno amor; eso a RyeWook lo tenía un poco triste pero él estaba ahí para ayudar a su amigo a que lograra su objetivo aunque este fuera para él el sinónimo de su sufrimiento.

No tenía idea de a donde ir, era obvio que tenía que dirigirse hacia el salón 103 pero no sabía donde se encontraba este, lo de menos era preguntarle a alguien solo que ningún muchacho se le hacía de confianza, todos se veían demasiado prepotentes, muy de ciudad, y él aunque tenía posición económica acomodada, no dejaba de ser un chico de provincia; por fin divisó a un muchacho que se le hizo algo confiable y decidió acercarse a preguntar, aunque seguiría guardando la distancia.

- Emmm… disculpa… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – el otro despegó su mirada del celular y lo vio de arriba abajo examinándolo completamente, luego la fijo en los ojos del otro y sonrió  
- Básicamente la estas haciendo, pero creo que no es eso lo que quieres saber… ¿en que te puedo ayudar?  
- Busco el salón 103… soy nuevo en el colegio y no se donde queda  
- Y se ve que tampoco eres de Seoul…  
- N… no, no soy de aquí…  
- Otro provinciano más… se ve que todo Korea se va a venir a este colegio… - el comentario no le agrado mucho a RyeWook por lo que comprendió que había elegido mal  
- Yo… siento mucho haberte molestado… - estaba por darse la vuelta cuando el otro chico lo tomó del hombro haciendo que girara de nuevo  
- Calma… no te enfades, solo que últimamente han llegado al colegio muchos de fuera y se me hace cómico el hecho de que sigan entrando… eso es todo…  
- Ah… - RyeWook no le vio lo cómico por ningún lado, pero que pensara lo que quisiera, él solo quería llegar a su salón  
- Primero que nada deja me presento… mi nombre es JungMin y voy en el salón 303… - se acercó a su oído discretamente mientras susurraba - …y aquí entre nos, cualquier cosa que quieras saber del colegio solo pregúntame… estoy bien informado de casi todo… - se alejo regresando a su posición inicial mientras una sonrisa adornaba su boca; RyeWook se le quedo viendo de forma extraña  
- ¿O sea que eres el chismoso del colegio?... – JungMin pasó un brazo por los hombros de RyeWook mientras su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, el segundo comenzó a sentir como su hombro derecho era apretado gradualmente - …oye… creo que me estas… ¡¡ouchhhh!!  
- Mira querido compañero ranger… chismoso es una palabra muy fuerte, mejor digamos que "soy informativo"… ¿entendido?... – aunque no dejaba de sonreír los ojos de JungMin parecían espeluznantes, el otro solo asintió mientras sentía como el agarre en su hombro iba diminuyendo hasta que por fin fue liberado totalmente - … y bien… no me has dicho como te llamas  
- Mi nombre es RyeWook  
- A pues mi estimado Wook… déjame irte explicando un poco sobre el colegio y sus estudiantes mientras te escolto a tu salón…

RyeWook de nueva cuenta fue tomado de los hombros mientras el otro lo encaminaba hacia quien sabe donde esperando que en verdad fuera su salón, ya que había descubierto que ese tipo era por demás extraño y eso sin contar lo mucho que podía hablar en poco tiempo; sin duda YeSung se las pagaría en cuanto lo viera, si él hubiera estado ahí nunca se habría topado con ese loco, al menos no en el primer día de clases.

KiBum y SungMin estaban en su salón sentados en el escritorio del profesor esperando a que las clases comenzaran, el primero se veía por demás deprimido mientras el otro trataba por todos los medios de saber que ocurría.

- En serio que me estas preocupando, ¿por qué estas así?... espere tu llamado todo el fin de semana y nada y cuando te marque a tu casa me dijeron que no te sentías bien… ¿no me vas a contar que tienes? – KiBum no sabía si decirle o no a su amigo, aunque si lo pensaba bien no tenía a otra persona con la cual poder desahogarse por lo que optó por hacerlo  
- El Viernes después de que me dejaste en mi casa… llegó DongHae… - SungMin se levantó precipitadamente al escuchar eso, con el simple hecho de saber que era algo que tenía que ver con el problemático ese ya era algo de cuidado  
- ¿Te hizo algo ese infeliz?... – el otro no respondía nada cosa que puso mas nervioso a SungMin - …por Dios contéstame KiBum… ¿te hizo algo? – el aludido lo miró a los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza, el otro estaba por decir algo cuando por fin la voz del primero se dejo escuchar  
- Me hizo el amor…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Eso… me hizo el amor… aunque no fue la primera vez que lo hacíamos, si fue la primera vez que se comporto como una persona civilizada… tal parecía como si de verdad me amara, como si fuera alguien importante para él… de hecho me lo dijo…  
- ¿Pero a que esta jugando ese idiota?... me las va a pagar… - SungMin apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza, en primera porque estaba engatusando de nuevo a KiBum y eso lo estaba lastimando y en segunda porque escuchar todo eso dolía y dolía mucho  
- Iba alcoholizado y se que por eso se comportó así… pero te juro que jamás lo había visto tan… apasionado… - KiBum dio un largo suspiro ante la mirada atenta de su amigo, luego bajo el rostro y con voz apenas audible siguió diciéndole sobre esa noche - …¿te digo algo?... en esta ocasión yo fui el activo, nunca había pasado eso… sin embargo me permitió penetrarlo, se que es estúpido decirlo pero… me sentí tan completo, tan lleno de felicidad… cuando terminamos me dijo que él volvería a ser como siempre y que me alejara de él como hasta ahora… al otro día al despertar el ya no estaba a mi lado y sentí que el mundo se me venía encima de nuevo… lo amo SungMin y me duele todo esto… - Si KiBum estaba sufriendo SungMin lo hacía con él puesto que escuchar de ese gran amor que su amigo tenía por el problemático lo lastimaba en gran manera, pero si quería ayudarlo tenía que ser fuerte, más que nada si quería él ganarse ese amor que el otro le profesaba a DongHae; controló toda la ira y los celos que lo invadían y con un fuerte respiro se acercó a KiBum para abrazarlo por la espalda  
- Recuerda que yo estoy aquí contigo… se que no puedo hacer nada con lo que estas sintiendo… pero por favor hazme caso y ya no permitas que se acerque a ti, eso solo te hará más daño… ya no seas tontito y actúa con la cabeza y no con el corazón sino jamás podrás ser feliz… y definitivamente con él jamás lo serás…

KiBum no dijo nada más, no quería seguir pensando en eso, mejor era llevar las cosas como hasta ahora las llevaba, giró su rostro un poco para ver el de su amigo y le regalo una sonrisa triste, por ahora lo mejor era olvidar el tema.

YeSung y JaeJoong llegaban a la puerta del salón del primero entre carcajadas, este le contaba al pelinegro sobre varias cosas de su pueblo que habían ocurrido desde que se había ido de ahí; cuando por fin se pudieron calmar un poco es que JaeJoong se acercó al otro y le dio un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido al instante por su amigo.

- ¡¡Aaahh!! Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí… pero… ¿cómo le hiciste para pagar?... los dos sabemos que no tienes mucho dinero como para pagar las colegiaturas… - el pelinegro se separo del otro mientras su cara denotaba la duda  
- Bueno… digamos que tuve que hacer varias visitas al empeño, vender unas otras cosas mas y pues… un préstamo que me esta haciendo RyeWook…  
- Pero Ye… ¿por qué lo hiciste?... de hecho… ¿por qué te viniste a este colegio en especial y hasta Seoul?... ¿tu madre se vino contigo?  
- Jajaja muchas preguntas precioso, pero pues… digamos que necesitaba salir del pueblo, crecer como persona y ahí no lo lograría… vine a este colegio porque sabía que aquí estarías tú… - JaeJoong miraba fijamente a su amigo mientras le explicaba regalándole una sonrisa sincera; YeSung por otro lado se había detenido en la explicación pensando bien que decir, ya que no podía ser tan obvio, al menos aún no, sabía que su pelinegro amigo era demasiado inocente y podía asustarse, por lo que decidió seguir hablando después de pensar que decir - …y pues en un lugar tan grande donde no conoces a nadie pues si da un poco de miedo, así que opte venir a donde sabía había alguien conocido y que mejor que mi mejor amigo… y pues no, mi madre se quedo allá, yo vine solamente con RyeWook, vivimos los dos en su departamento…  
- ¿Vives con RyeWook? – JaeJoong preguntó extrañado ya que sabía que el otro chico era demasiado apegado a su familia y se le hacía por demás extraño que se haya decidido venir a vivir solo con YeSung a una ciudad tan grande  
- Así es… - contestó el otro mientras una sonrisa enorme se formaba en su rostro al mismo tiempo que pasaba su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro atrayéndolo a su cuerpo - …no me digas que estas celoso Kim JaeJoong… si tu sabes que yo solamente soy tuyo… - Jae comenzó a reír sonoramente como solamente lo hacía con su amigo  
- Jajaja eso ya lo se… - le siguió la broma mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla sensualmente - …pero que no me entere que me estas poniendo los cuernos con otro porque te dejo eunuco…  
- Descuida… de un par de besos y un buen fajecin no pasa…  
- Jajajaja eres un tonto… anda entremos a tu salón, te acompaño a tu siento y de ahí me voy al mío…

Por fin los dos amigos entraron al salón sin darse cuenta que tras uno de los pilares del pasillo los espiaban dos pares de ojos muy atentos a la conversación que llevaban los primeros

- ¿Pero que se cree ese desgraciadísimo?  
- El problema no es lo que se crea… sino lo que Jae respondió… yo tenía entendido que él nunca había tenido pareja ni nada que ver con nadie…  
- Pues ya somos dos… pero estoy seguro que ese tipo lo engatusa y se aprovecha de su amistad para hacerlo reaccionar así…  
- ¿Viste como se reía con él?... jamás lo había visto tan feliz y carcajeándose por algo  
- Yo solo se que nadie se interpondrá entre él y yo…  
- Eso si yo te lo permito primero…  
- ChangMin, no es momento de eso, este tipo apenas con unos minutos de estar con él a acaparado toda su atención, ¿no crees que puede sacar ventaja de eso?  
- Creo que tendremos que estar juntos en esto si queremos que no nos lo quiten… aunque por un lado me tranquiliza la reacción de Jae, eso quiere decir que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para él con todo y lo que sucedió entre ustedes…  
- Te juro que si no fuera porque en verdad estoy de los nervios te rompía la cara en este momento…  
- Así que… ¿tregua? – dijo el más alto extendiendo su mano hacía el otro chico, este la miró unos segundos y luego la estrecho con un apretón  
- Tregua…

Los dos salieron de su escondite una vez que terminaron de estrechar sus manos yendo cada uno a su respectivo salón, ya luego se pondrían de acuerdo para ver que hacían aunque realmente no estaban muy convencidos del todo, pero no les quedaba de otra si no querían perder al pelinegro, ya luego verían como deshacerse del otro cuando todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad.

YooChun y JunSu se encontraban afuera del salón del segundo, este estaba todo neurótico ya que por andar todo el fin de semana con su novio se le había olvidado hacer una tarea y para males no encontraba a ChangMin por ningún lado.

- Me van a reprobar Chunnie… y si me reprueban me sacan del equipo de futbol y si me sacan del equipo de futbol me quitan la beca y si me la quitan, me sacan del colegio y si me sacan del colegio ya no podré verte siempre y si no te veo siempre me voy a morir y si me muero mis papas van a sufrir mucho y si sufren mucho yo… - JunSu ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que la boca de su novio se lo impedía; cuando por fin el mas grande se separó de él lo vio directo a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa  
- ¿Ya?... Su hablas demasiado y pura tontería flaco…  
- Es que no comprendes Chunnie, no es tan fácil mi situación en este colegio  
- Lo sé… pero recuerda que solo es una tarea, no pasara nada por una sola, además conozco tus habilidades, en cuanto puedas la copias y listo  
- Pero no esta ChangMin por ningún lado  
- Ya aparecerá... ahora mejor déjate apapachar por mi  
- Waaaa que meloso estas jejeje… en verdad que no puedo creer que estés conmigo, es como un sueño…  
- Y es el mejor de todos…  
- ¡Te amo YooChun!… - el escandaloso lo abrazó siendo correspondido al momento por su novio, después de unos segundos JunSu se separó del otro rápidamente abriendo mucho los ojos cuando lo miraba - …¡¡Por poco se me olvidaba!!  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Mi mamá me dijo que te invitara a comer el Viernes… ¿si podrás ir?  
- ¿Y eso?  
- No lo se… solo me dijo eso esta mañana y que le habías caído bien el otro día que viniste  
- Que miedo ¿y si me quiere envenenar?  
- ¡Oyeeee!... mi mami no es así… además no tendría el porque, aún no sabe que profanas el cuerpo de su bebe… tal vez el día que se entere si lo intentaría, pero mientras no… - YooChun veía muy serio a su novio, este al ver la cara que había puesto no pudo evitar reír - …jajaja Chunnie tu cara jajaja ¿cómo crees que ella podría hacer eso?  
- Pues si tú forma de ser lo heredaste de ella… si puedo creer cualquier cosa… - el escandaloso le dio un golpe en el brazo al otro cuando terminaba de decir eso, a lo cual comenzó a sobarse - …¡¡oye eso dolió!!…  
- Pues si no lo hice para que sintieras rico… con mi mami no te metas…  
- Ya esta bien… discúlpame, es que la noticia me puso nervioso…  
- ¿Entonces si iras?  
- Claro que si, nada más en el mundo me gustaría que convivir con mi suegrita… solo espero que el día que lo sepa lo acepte  
- Yo igual, pero ya veremos que sucede… gracias Chunnie  
- Gracias a ti precioso… ahora me voy que sino el profe de mate se pone como energúmeno…  
- Pero primero dame un besito  
- ¿Solo uno?... luego no te quejes… – el más grande se acercó al otro regalándole un beso, pero cuando se iba a separar el otro lo retuvo haciendo mas presión en el beso logrando por fin fundir totalmente sus bocas; por fin el menor soltó al otro mientras iba entrando a su salón no sin antes hacerle un guiño a su novio como despedida, cuando YooChun se giró para irse de ahí chocó contra alguien notando al instante que era ChangMin - …¿Qué onda?... oye JunSu te anda buscando, así que mejor prepárate para uno de sus actos escandalosos… - el menor solo lo miraba sin decir nada cosa que extraño a YooChun - …¿qué pasa? te veo como… ¿de malas?  
- No es nada… - ChangMin soltó un suspiro mientras veía hacia el techo, cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió regresando su vista a su compañero - …supongo que JunSu olvido hacer la tarea, entonces si será un escándalo mundial… en fin, nos vemos mas tarde…

El mayor vio como el otro entraba a su salón escuchando instantáneamente su nombre bajo la "discreta" voz de su novio, pero algo había ocurrido con ChangMin de eso no había duda, tal vez luego JunSu se lo contaría; sin mas se dirigió a su salón pero teniendo en mente la dichosa comida con su suegra, en realidad estaba muy nervioso.

RyeWook por fin se había podido deshacer de JungMin, era un chico demasiado extrovertido a su punto de vista y en verdad sabía muchas cosas del colegio aunque no había entendido nada de lo que le contó por el sencillo hecho de no saber de quien hablaba, pero sin duda se lo estaría topando muy seguido y eso no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Eligio un pupitre de los que vio desocupados esperando que no fuera de alguien en especial, se acercó a el y se sentó esperando a que comenzaran las clases; extrañaba su antigua escuela pero todo lo hacía por YeSung, no quería estar lejos de él y todo era menos importante a su punto de vista, de hecho en ese preciso momento de seguro ya había podido ver a su "gran amor" y estaría feliz de haber logrado estar de nueva cuenta cerca de él, aunque le partía el alma este hecho, mientras se tratara de su felicidad él haría lo posible para que siempre se sintiera así.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos no se percató de que alguien lo observaba con curiosidad y supo de esto hasta que ese chico le hablo rompiendo con su concentración.

- Hola… ¿eres nuevo en el colegio? – RyeWook se asustó ante la pregunta, solo esperaba que no fuera a ser de esos chicos que solo buscaban problemas  
- Si…  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?... mi nombre es Cho KyuHyun  
- Yo soy Kim RyeWook  
- Pues mucho gusto… en lo que te pueda ayudar me dices, yo seré tu compañero de clases  
- Gracias… - el otro chico se veía buena persona, RyeWook vio como este se daba la vuelta y se iba a sentar un par de lugares atrás del de él, regresó su vista al frente pero una duda asaltó a su mente y pensó que ese chico se la podría responder por lo cual se levantó y se dirigió al lugar del otro - …disculpa, ¿de casualidad en este colegio hacen algún tipo de novatada? – KyuHyun pudo ver el nerviosismo en el otro y no lo culpaba, él estaría igual  
- No, no hacen ninguna novatada, este lugar es demasiado fresa para eso… aunque si tienes que estarte con cuidado con unos cuantos, hay de todo en el colegio, pero rápidamente sabrás con quien no debes meterte, solo es cuestión de días… tranquilo, yo estaba igual que tú cuando entre hace unas semanas pero hasta ahora no a pasado nada malo…  
- Menos mal, en verdad que ya me estaba preocupando… muchas gracias KyuHyun…  
- No hay de que… oye si gustas en el receso puedes venir conmigo, no tengo amigos aquí la verdad, pero al menos así no estarás solo  
- Claro que si, aunque un amigo estudia también aquí, solo que él esta en 5º semestre…  
- ¿Quién es?  
- No lo conoces, él también entró el día de hoy  
- Pues si te veras con él no hay ningún problema…  
- Si tengo que verlo, pero no creo que este muy al pendiente de estar conmigo, digamos que tiene unos business que hacer… y solo estará ocupado en eso  
- Que misterioso es eso… pero como gustes… si quieres te acompaño a verlo y de ahí vemos que dice  
- De acuerdo… -

En ese momento entró el profesor por lo cual RyeWook regresó a su lugar, sabía lo que seguía y eso lo tensaba pero era parte del primer día de clases, solo esperaba que sus compañeros en general lo recibieran de buena forma.

JaeJoong entraba a su salón a tiempo antes de que el profesor Jae-Bum llegara, iba muy sonriente y feliz de que su amigo de la infancia estuviera en el colegio, sin duda sería muy divertido tenerlo ahí. Llegó a su pupitre pero se percató de que YunHo no estaba en su lugar por lo cual comenzó a buscarlo con la vista pero no lo veía por ningún lado, en eso se percató de que YooChun estaba leyendo un libro en su lugar, de seguro el sabría donde estaba YunHo.

- Oye YooChun… ¿de casualidad has visto a YunHo?  
- No… - respondió sin despegar la vista del libro  
- Se me hace muy extraño que no este en el salón y más si tú estas aquí adentro también  
- Cierto que somos amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que estar pegados todo el tiempo Jae… - dijo aún con la vista fija en el libro  
- Bueno tienes razón… - por fin el chico del sombrero cerró el libro y fijo su vista en el pelinegro  
- Sin embargo ahora que lo mencionas, si se me hace raro que no este en el salón si TU estas aquí adentro también  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- Ambos sabemos lo que él siente por ti… últimamente todo su entorno se a reducido a ti… - las mejillas de JaeJoong se pusieron rojas por lo dicho - …cierto que antes nos la vivíamos juntos pero ahora yo tengo mis prioridades, claro que eso no quiere decir que no me importe mi amigo… - lo dicho por el del sombrero hizo que Jae recordara lo que una vez YunHo le había comentado, no quería ser curioso y mucho menos hacer que YunHo se enojara si se enteraba, pero en verdad que necesitaba saberlo  
- Oye YooChun, tu… ¿nunca estuviste enamorado de YunHo? – el del sombrero se le quedo viendo muy extrañado  
- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?  
- Bueno es que… una vez YunHo me comentó que pues… ustedes habían hecho… bueno pues… ya sabes…  
- Con que se trata de eso… bueno fue nuestra primera experiencia sexual, desde el principio el y yo nos identificamos mucho y la situación se dio, pero definitivamente no había amor de por medio… así que tranquilo… la respuesta es no…  
- Ya veo… - YooChun no despegaba su vista del rostro del otro, desde que estaba con JunSu casi no hablaba con su amigo pero al ver al chico frente a él una idea surcaba por su mente  
- Así que ya lo hicieron…  
- ¿Q…que?  
- No lo había notado hasta ahora que te veo detenidamente, te ves mas radiante, tu rostro denota cierta felicidad que solo aparece cuando se esta con la persona que uno ama… - las mejillas de Jae se encendieron aún más que antes, YooChun supo que había dado en el clavo  
- Yo… pues…  
- No me lo tienes que decir… estoy casi seguro que así es… y me da mucha felicidad por YunHo, porque créeme, él te ama, nunca había estado así por nadie desde que lo conozco… y con el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte se que tu también lo quieres pero esto aún no se a definido bien… no se apresuren, tómense su tiempo y disfrútense, solo sepan identificar el momento justo para hacer esto formal porque si se pasa ese momento, puede ser muy tarde…  
- Entiendo… gracias YooChun…  
- No hay de que… solo digo lo que veo y créeme cuando te digo que es difícil, pero cuando llega ese momento todo se transforma…  
- ¿Lo dices por JunSu?  
- Si… él a logrado que todo lo que yo era antes desaparezca, por él he cambiado  
- Me da gusto saber eso… hacen buena pareja y se les ve muy felices…  
- Y lo somos… al menos yo te puedo decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que soy inmensamente feliz y que lo amo… - los dos chicos se miraban mientras se sonreían, Jae nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar bien con Yoochun y ahora que lo hacía esperaba que pudieran ser muy buenos amigos; YooChun giró su rostro hacía la puerta y vio como YunHo iba entrando - …pues ahí esta el desaparecido

JaeJoong giró su rostro y lo vio caminando hacia su lugar, regresó su rostro a YooChun y vio como este volvía a prestar atención al libro que leía momentos antes, cuando YunHo paso a su lado sintió como lo tomaba suavemente de la mano apenas con un roce cosa que hizo estremecer al pelinegro, busco con su mirada la del otro encontrándola al instante, este le regalaba una sonrisa que fue correspondida y por un impulso se acercó a él antes de que se sentara.

- Te estaba buscando…  
- ¿Si?... fui al patio, necesitaba caminar un poco antes de que comenzaran las clases…  
- Con razón no te vi aquí…  
- Creí que seguirías con tu amigo…  
- Lo deje en su salón, era el primer día y yo se como es eso y más en este colegio…  
- Se ve que se llevan muy bien  
- Bastante, es mi mejor amigo, desde pequeños nos conocemos y siempre hemos andando juntos, fue duro dejarlo cuando me vine a vivir aquí  
- Se ve que es muy especial para ti…  
- Y lo es… es muy parecido a la amistad que llevas tú con YooChun – YunHo esperaba que no lo fuera del todo parecido, ya que si era así había ciertos detalles que esperaba que nunca hubiera pasado entre el pelinegro y su amigo de la forma como la vivieron YooChun y él, aunque Jae había dejado claro que no había tenido ningún tipo de experiencia amorosa hasta ahora, al menos no fuera de lo que ya había pasado con él  
- Pues… me da mucho gusto por ti Jae, se ve que te puso muy feliz su presencia  
- La verdad si

JaeJoong sintió unas ansias enormes de acercarse y abrazar a YunHo, desde que habían hecho el amor su necesidad de estar en cada momento cerca de él había aumentado y prácticamente desde ese día no había podido hacerlo, así que se fue acercando, pero en el momento en el cual iba a extender sus brazos para hacerlo escucho como el profesor entraba al salón, tendría que dejar sus ansias para más tarde; como niño chiquito hizo un puchero y frunció su entrecejo haciendo una rabieta interna sentándose al momento en su lugar de mala gana.

YunHo solo lo vio sentarse rápidamente, al parecer su alegría por ver a su amigo había sido mayor al hecho de recordar que hace apenas un par de días habían hecho el amor, ahora meditaba que tal vez se habían apresurado y el amor que Jae decía tener por él no era demasiado fuerte como para vencer una amistad, no por el hecho de que no debiera de alegrarse por ver a su amigo, pero al parecer aun no era suficiente como para que él fuera su todo… tal como el pelinegro lo era para él ahora. Sin más se sentó en su pupitre y prestó atención a lo que el maestro decía, aunque la verdad su mente trataba de buscar que hacer para lograr ser ese todo que tanto anhelaba.

El receso llegó y todos los alumnos salían de sus salones para dirigirse a los distintos puntos de reunión que tenían, tal como habían quedado RyeWook y KyuHyun se dirigían al salón de YeSung para encontrarse con él; cuando llegaron aún todos se encontraban dentro puesto que el profesor no había salido aún por lo que optaron esperar, cuando por fin vieron que comenzaban a salir los alumnos RyeWook divisó a su amigo el cual salía todo apresurado, se acercó a él y lo agarro del brazo antes de que se fuera casi corriendo.

- YeSung, espera… - el mencionado volteó al escuchar su nombre viendo como era su amigo  
- Wook ¿qué hay?... ¿qué tal tus clases?  
- Bien, mi salón es muy ameno y mis compañeros son muy amistosos, la verdad me agrado mucho… ¿y tu?  
- Bien también, aunque si hay unos cuantos extraños pero nada de cuidado  
- Mira, te voy a presentar a un compañero… - RyeWook se giró y le dijo a su acompañante que se acercara - …YeSung, él es mi compañero KyuHyun, fue muy amable conmigo desde que entre al salón… KyuHyun él es YeSung, el amigo del que te comentaba, él y yo nos vinimos juntos desde Choong Nam a estudiar aquí…  
- Mucho gusto KyuHyun… te encargo mucho a Wook, a veces es medio desubicado y necesita que lo andes acarreando jejeje  
- El gusto es mío, en verdad se ve que es un buen chico y muy inteligente – ambos chicos estrecharon manos a modo de saludo; una vez que esto terminó RyeWook se volteó a mirar a su amigo  
- Y… ¿ya lo viste?... cuando llegamos al colegio me dejaste ahí solito y saliste prácticamente corriendo abandonándome a mi suerte  
- Vamos Wook, no seas melodramático, no te iba a pasar nada estando ya en el colegio… además sabes que moría de ganas por verlo… y si, ya lo vi, sigue igual de divino como siempre o si me lo permites decir, aún más… - RyeWook bajó su rostro ante lo dicho, definitivamente esa era toda la felicidad que su amigo buscaba y ahora ya estaba ahí tratando de conseguir lo que tanto deseaba; KyuHyun notó la expresión en su compañero pero lo mejor era quedarse callado, ya luego preguntaría que ocurría, RyeWook alzó su rostro y sonrió ante su amigo, tenía que aparentar felicidad aunque en verdad no lo sintiera  
- Me da mucho gusto… ¿cómo se comportó él cuando te vio?  
- La verdad mejor de lo que pensé… con decirte que dejó botados a dos amigos de él que por cierto se nota que mueren por sus huesitos, pero él prácticamente ni los tomo en cuenta una vez que llegué… aunque algo me dice que me causaran problemas, pero ya resolveré eso…  
- Tienes que estarte con cuidado entonces  
- Si, tú no te preocupes… ahora me voy rápido que muero por verlo de nuevo y quede de encontrare con él en la cafetería, ¿vienes? le dije de ti y que te llevaría para que lo saludaras – RyeWook volteó a ver a su compañero que al momento supo que con su presencia podría entorpecer los planes que podría tener con su amigo  
- Por mi no te preocupes RyeWook, ve con tu amigo… te veré más tarde…  
- No… - contestó rápidamente volteando a ver a YeSung - …me iré con KyuHyun, pasaré por la cafetería para saludar a JaeJoong más tarde, acompañare a Kyu, supongo que tendrás mucho que platicar con él, así que paso más tarde y sino te veo a la salida en la puerta del colegio para irnos ¿vale?  
- Como gustes… entonces me voy… hasta luego KyuHyun y mucho gusto de nuevo – el más grande salió literalmente corriendo ante la mirada de los otros dos; el recién llegado al colegio soltó un suspiro y volteó a ver a su compañero  
- Bueno, pues él es mi amigo… es un poco atrabancado pero es buena persona  
- Veo que esta muy emocionado con alguien…  
- Si… es su amigo de la infancia, él también es de nuestro pueblo y se vino a estudiar aquí, de hecho por eso nosotros vinimos, porque YeSung quería estar cerca de él…  
- ¿Le gusta?  
- ¿Gustarle?... esta endiosado con él  
- ¿Y tu porque viniste?  
- Por YeSung… no podía dejarlo solo en esto, Seoul es una ciudad muy grande y el necesitaba apoyo tanto económico como una compañía… aunque a veces ni me toma en cuenta como ahora… - de nuevo KyuHyun notaba esa mirada triste en su compañero, creía comprender lo que sucedía  
- ¿Te gusta verdad?  
- ¿JaeJoong?... para nada, admito que es guapo, pero no es la gran cosa tampoco…  
- No… YeSung… te gusta tu amigo – las mejillas de RyeWook se pusieron coloradas, él sabía la verdad pero nunca lo había escuchado en boca de nadie, ese siempre había sido su secreto  
- ¿Por... porque dices eso?  
- Lo noté en tus gestos cuando él hablaba del otro chico, lo se muy bien porque yo estoy pasando algo similar…  
- ¿A ti te gusta alguien que esta enamorada de otra persona?  
- Si… de hecho son novios  
- Que fuerte… creo que si yo me enteró que se hacen novios me muero en ese momento…  
- Entonces lo admites… - RyeWook asiente con la cabeza mientras lo rojo de sus mejillas de nueva cuenta se vuelven a asomar - …veo que tenemos mucho en común RyeWook, no cabe duda que somos todo un caso  
- Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo… pero cuéntame de ese chico que te gusta ¿va en el colegio?  
- Si… en 3er semestre… pero vamos al patio y te voy contando en el camino…

Los dos chicos se encaminaron al lugar mencionado, sin duda se identificaban mucho y lo primordial de todo es que por fin tenían a alguien con quien poder hablar de sus sentimientos, ya que no solo se entendían, sino que compartían el mismo pesar.

YunHo y YooChun se dirigían a la cafetería juntos, la realidad es que desde que el del sombrero había hablado con JaeJoong comprendió que en verdad tenía un buen tiempo de no hablar con su amigo y sintió esa necesidad de hacerlo, por lo cual cuando las clases terminaron lo buscó y le pidió que fueran juntos hacia ese lugar; de seguro JunSu se pondría histérico por no haber pasado a su salón a buscarlo pero ya hablaría con él después, además sabía que en cualquier momento él lo encontraría.

YunHo por otro lado hubiera querido salir del salón junto con JaeJoong, pero ChangMin se apareció al instante llevándoselo con él, eso de la tregua aún no lo convencía del todo, pero no había de otra, situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas y sin duda esta era una de ellas.

- No has dicho ni una palabra desde que salimos del salón, ¿qué te pasa?  
- Estoy desesperado YooChun  
- ¿Y ese milagro?  
- No estoy para tus sarcasmos ¿si?  
- Mmm… pues si no me cuentas no podré saber que pasa y mucho menos ayudarte  
- Pues desde que tienes novio, porque supongo que lo es, no te dignas a contestar llamadas y mucho menos a aparecerte cerca de donde yo ande  
- Pues si, si es mi novio… ¿acaso me estas reclamando?  
- Solo te estoy informando…  
- Ya extrañaba esto… - sonrió pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amigo, él otro también lo hizo  
- Si… pero las cosas han cambiado tanto…  
- Pero no por que el mundo cambie nosotros tenemos que cambiar nuestra amistad ¿o si?  
- No… pero ahora tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, aunado a ciertas molestias que necesito desaparecer  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
- Es sobre Jae…  
- ¿Ya ha habido algún avance?  
- Pues si… aunque ahora ya no se ni que pensar… el Sábado hicimos el amor…  
- Lo sabía… - dijo el del sombrero en un susurro  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nada… pero amigo, eso es para que estuvieras feliz ¿no?  
- Y lo estoy, no sabes lo maravilloso que fue… pero ahora siento como que no hubiera sido de mucha importancia para él… y encima de todo llega el tipejo ese a acaparar su atención  
- A ver… barájamela despacio… primero, ¿por qué dices que no fue importante para él?... y segundo, ¿de que tipejo hablas?  
- Pues porque desde esa noche no lo volví a ver hasta hoy y apenas y he cruzado un par de palabras con él y ni siquiera sobre eso… y de lo otro es de un baboso que es su amigo y que acaba de entrar al colegio, desde que llegó Jae solo tiene ojos para él…  
- Pues de lo segundo no tengo idea de lo que dices… pero de lo primero creo que estas exagerando, digo tampoco es que lo vaya a estar gritando por todos lados o anunciando en algún periódico, además si me lo permites decir, yo lo vi muy diferente el día de hoy… tu sabes, esa cara de felicidad que ponemos cuando pasan esas cosas…  
- Pues ojala sea cierto… pero para acabarla de amolar, el sabiondo ese también esta molestando como piedra en el zapato, pero ahora el tipo me tiene desesperado, te juro que le quiero romper la cara y eso que ni lo conozco bien… solo lo vi esta mañana cuando se lo llevó  
- Jajaja relájate, no creo que sea para tanto… y de ChangMin pue son creo que Jae lo vea con otros ojos más que de amistad… así que tranquilo…

Por fin entraron a la cafetería encontrándola como siempre llena de alumnos, lo bueno es que siempre había mesas disponibles aunque un grito evitó que tan siquiera les diera tiempo de elegir alguna.

- ¡¡YOOCHUN!!  
- Ahí esta tu tormento… - dijo YunHo señalando con su pulgar una mesa del centro  
- Pues mira que suerte tienes, porque esta junto al tuyo…

Se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban JunSu, JaeJoong y ChangMin, el primero estaba con un enorme puchero viendo a su novio como se acercaba a ellos. Cuando por fin llegaron el del sombrero se sentó junto al escandaloso mientras que YunHo se sentaba a un lado del pelinegro quien era custodiado del otro lado por el más alto.

- Chunnie… no fuiste a buscarme a mi salón… ¡¡eres malo!!  
- Lo siento Su, tenía que hablar unas cosas con YunHo, además estaba seguro que te encontraría pronto  
- ¿En serio?  
- Claro que si, ¿cómo podría estar sin mi niño tanto tiempo?  
- Waaa eres un encanto Chunnie… ¿verdad que es un amor? – preguntó JunSu a los otros tres los cuales dos solo rodaron sus ojos en señal de fastidio y el otro sonreía sin decir nada  
- JunSu, no creo que ellos me vean de esa forma…  
- Pues claro que no… solo yo te puedo ver así… - se acercó a su oreja para poder susurrarle - …y también solo yo te puedo ver de otra forma en la cual te ves aún mas guapo que ahora… - los dos comenzaron a reír por el comentario del escandaloso, cosa que en verdad ponía contentos a sus acompañantes por lo feliz que se veían, pero ese detalle no quitaba lo empalagosos que podían llegar a ser  
- ¿Sabían que es de mala educación secretearse enfrente de las personas?  
- No seas amargo ChangMin  
- Y tu no seas tan meloso… si hubiera moscas ya estarían pegadas a ti…  
- No le hagas caso Chunnie… ¿a ti te gusta que sea así verdad?  
- Mucho…  
- ¿Ya ves?... así que no te entrometas barril sin fondo  
- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – mientras JunSu y ChangMin comenzaban una pelea tonta JaeJoong volteaba a ver a YunHo, aún sentía las ganas de abrazarlo, pero ahí delante de todos no sabía si hacerlo o no; YunHo sintió la mirada del otro y volteó a verlo al instante  
- ¿Pasa algo Jae?  
- No… solo te estaba viendo  
- ¿Y te gusta hacerlo?  
- Me gusta mas… - el pelinegro fue interrumpido en ese momento cuando sintió como lo abrazaban por la espalda captando la atención de todos los presentes en la mesa  
- Hasta que te encontré precioso… este lugar en verdad es grande…  
- Me asustaste Ye… ¿acaso me quieres matar?  
- Pues si lo hago me mato después para acompañarte al más allá y seguir haciéndolo…  
- Jajajaja tú y tus ocurrencias…  
- ¿Quién es él JaeJoong? – preguntó el siempre curioso JunSu haciendo que por fin los dos amigos recordaran que no estaban solos en ese lugar  
- Ah cierto… miren chicos, él es YeSung, mi mejor amigo de Choong Nam… ellos son JunSu y YooChun… a YunHo y ChangMin ya te los presenté en la mañana…  
- ¡Hola que tal! – respondió el recién llegado mirando a los dos chicos que tenía enfrente, la verdad es que los dos que estaban a los lados de su amigo no le importaban en lo más mínimo  
- Hola… si eres amigo de Jae, entonces eres amigo nuestro… ¿verdad chicos? – YooChun solo miraba las caras de YunHo y ChangMin, ahora sabía a que se refería su amigo y de seguro se trataba de ese chico, no le había parecido mala persona pero si alguien muy posesivo con el pelinegro, por lo tanto prefirió estar al margen y no responder nada; los dos más altos estaban que no los calentaba ni el sol, en verdad que ese tipo era un fastidio  
- Bueno precioso, veo que en verdad tus amigos son muy retraídos como lo comprobé en la mañana, aunque… ¿JunSu?, si parece muy agradable – ahora eran tres los que veían con mala cara al recién llegado  
- No seas así Ye… lo que pasa es que tú espantas a cualquiera, además nosotros seis somos las más buenas gentes de este colegio…  
- ¿Seis?  
- Si, es que falta HyukJae… por cierto ¿no lo has visto JunSu? – el escandaloso quitó la sonrisa que todo el tiempo adornaba su rostro cuando escucho de la boca del pelinegro el nombre de su mejor amigo; Jae prácticamente se golpeo mentalmente ya que había olvidado el detalle de que habían discutido aunque aún no entendía del todo porque  
- JunSu… lo siento…  
- ¿Acaso ese chico es el novio de él?... digo, por la cara que puso se ve que es así y que tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte…  
- No… no es su novio… su novio soy yo… - dijo YooChun con el entrecejo bastante fruncido  
- Chunnie cálmate, no tienes que gritarle así, él no lo sabía…  
- Pues que no suponga cosas que no son…  
- Disculpa JunSu… no era mi intención decir una cosa así, solo que tu expresión me denoto eso… pero se ve que es alguien especial…  
- Si, es mi mejor amigo… pero tuvimos un problema  
- Aaaahhh entonces eso explica todo, de seguro es como la relación que llevamos Jae y yo… pero tienes que arreglar las cosas con él, ya que en verdad se ve que estas sufriendo y recuerda que una amistad siempre es más importante que nada en esta vida… ¿verdad Jae?... permiso… - dijo YeSung sentándose entre el pelinegro y ChangMin mientras abrazaba al primero importándole muy poco como empujaba al más alto; JaeJoong sintió demasiada tensión en el ambiente, volteó a ver a ChangMin notando su siempre vena resaltada en la frente cuando se enojaba; volteó a ver a YunHo notando como este no despegaba la vista de los brazos de su amigo, luego miro a la pareja que tenía enfrente viendo como el del sombrero se quería comer con todo y zapatos a su mejor amigo y como a JunSu se le comenzaban a aguar los ojos por lo que decidió que una retirada era lo mejor, esto era historia de siempre con YeSung  
- Bueno… - dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie mientras jalaba a su amigo para que hiciera lo mismo - …nosotros tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar, así que los veo luego chicos… - sin más se llevó a YeSung de ahí puesto que sabía que una cosa más que dijera y no la contaría; cuando los dos amigos se alejaron del lugar toda la tensión en los otros cuatro salió a flote  
- ¿Qué se cree ese pendejo?... o sea casi me tira del asiento  
- Es un idiota… su prepotencia se le ve hasta en la cara… detesto a las personas así… te juro que casi le rompo la cara  
- Pues yo te hubiera hecho segunda… - mientras YunHo y ChangMin soltaban todas las pestes que podían contra YeSung, YooChun trataba de calmar a su novio  
- Su… ¿por qué lloras?  
- Él tiene razón Chunnie… extraño mucho a Eun… y siento que no he puesto de mi parte para remediar eso… soy muy mala persona…  
- No le hagas caso a ese idiota… tú has sido buena persona, él es el que se ha cerrado a todo… tú solo has defendido lo que quieres…  
- Pero también lo quiero a él… - el escandaloso se hecho sobre el pecho de su novio llorando a mares, el del sombrero por otro lado estaba demasiado enojado con el amigo del pelinegro por haber llegado a poner las cosas mal, ahora comprendía a YunHo aunque fuera en otro sentido

Mientras en esa mesa todo era una revolución y mil palabras altisonantes se dejaban escuchar, en otra mesa bastante alejada de la anterior se encontraban JaeJoong y YeSung; el primero reprendía al segundo por su forma tan abierta de ser con todo mundo, esto siempre era tema de discusión entre ellos.

- Es que no lo puedo creer YeSung… si estas viendo que las cosas se comienzan a poner fuertes ¿porque no te quedas callado?  
- Es que precioso… yo no tengo pelos en la lengua y digo las cosas como son, si yo noté a ese chico deprimido al hablar de ese otro muchacho pues digo lo que pienso… además ni que fuera el fin del mundo…  
- Pues para él lo son, así que por favor te pido que omitas muchos de tus puntos de vista si no sabes el trasfondo del tema…  
- De acuerdo, pero ya no me regañes… aunque te ves divino enojado…  
- Nunca cambias ¿verdad?  
- No… si así me quieres ¿para que hacerlo?  
- Lo que no entiendo es porque YunHo y ChangMin se veían tan molestos…  
- Esos dos no me simpatizan mucho, se ve que son amargados hasta la calle de enfrente  
- Pues déjame decirte que estas totalmente equivocado, cierto que tienen su carácter, pero son excelentes personas, ellos me hicieron sentir muy cómodo cuando llegué aquí, más ChangMin que desde el principio fue muy buen amigo… con YunHo si tuve mis altercados al principio, pero luego eso cambió… - la mirada de JaeJoong se centró en sus manos mientras sonreía y un apenas apreciable sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas; para YeSung este detalle no paso desapercibido  
- ¿Y como es que eso cambió?  
- Pues… ay Ye… tengo tantas cosas que contarte  
- Pues si no comienzas nunca terminaras… así que dale…  
- Yo… estoy enamorado de YunHo… - YeSung sintió que un balde de agua helada caía sobre él, se había dado cuenta de las negras intenciones del mencionado, hasta había notado eso mismo en el otro chico alto, pero de que su eterno amor estuviera enamorado si que lo había dejado en jaque  
- ¿¿¿QUEEEEE???  
- No grites… se que es impactante y más por como sabes que soy… pero es la verdad… desde el primero día que lo vi sentí algo y pues con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me gustaba  
- Supongo que no se lo has dicho – YeSung tenía esa esperanza, lo bueno que ahora él estaba ahí para evitar que se supiera eso, pero lo que le contestó el pelinegro jamás se lo había esperado  
- Pues así como decirlo… prácticamente no… mas bien… - Jae no sabía como decirlo, sabía que su amigo se iba a morir ahí mismo - …se lo demostré… la otra noche hicimos el amor… - YeSung se levantó del asiento mientras miraba con los ojos desorbitados al pelinegro mientras lo señalaba como si fuera un apestado  
- ¿¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE??  
- Con un demonio que no grites… pues eso… ay Ye… fue la mejor experiencia en mi vida, te juro que me siento feliz… - eso no era posible, todo menos eso, un estúpido se había atrevido a profanar el virginal cuerpo de su amor, ese papel solo le tenía que corresponder a él, la persona que lo conocía de años, quien estaba destinada a estar junto a él por siempre; tratando de calmar todo lo que en ese momento sentía se volvió a sentar  
- ¿Y… son pareja ahora?  
- No… de hecho no hemos hablado nada al respecto… esa noche que lo hicimos si platicamos y fue todo muy lindo, pero después de eso no hemos hablado sobre el ¿y ahora que?... esto fue el Sábado pasado apenas…  
- No debiste hacerlo… y menos con un idiota como él…  
- Oye no le digas así… ni lo conoces bien como para juzgarlo… - ahora solo eso faltaba, que lo pusiera a ese antes que a él, pero tenía que controlarse, al parecer había llegado tarde, por eso mismo le urgía estar cerca del pelinegro, pero por lo visto se le habían adelantado, ahora solo quedaba que eso no siguiera avanzando y de eso se encargaría, por lo mismo tenía que serenarse  
- De acuerdo… pero insisto que cometiste un error…  
- Yo no pienso así, pero si m e preocupa que pasará con nosotros, como viste todo parece muy normal y no se si eso esta bien o no…  
- Ya habrá tiempo de ver eso…  
- Pues si, lo bueno es que ahora estas aquí para ayudarme, aunque no te caiga bien, veras que cuando lo trates cambiaras de parecer…  
- Si… definitivamente así será… - odiaba la hipocresía pero no había otra salida, ya vería como eliminar los obstáculos

Los dos amigos siguieron hablando de otras cosas, más que nada todo incitado por YeSung ya que le urgía cambiar de tema, aunque la noticia acabada de dar no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, sabía que ser paciente sería su recompensa y definitivamente eso haría.

KiBum se encontraba en el baño lavándose la cara, hablar con SungMin sobre lo que paso el fin de semana lo había tranquilizado mucho, sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse mal y al mismo tiempo emocionado por lo ocurrido, pero sabía que tenía que olvidar totalmente que eso había pasado, aunque sería engañarse a él mismo y sin ningún resultado.

Recargó sus manos en el lavabo tratando de pensar en otra cosa, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo mientras su mente estaba en su recámara y en ese Sábado que tenía que dejar en el olvido; tan sumido en sus cosas estaba que no se percató cuando alguien entraba al baño y solo la pudo notar cuando este lo abrazaba por el cuello.

- ¿Por qué estas en la luna?  
- ¡SiWon… me asustaste!…  
- ¿Cómo alguien tan guapo como yo puede asustarte? Jajaja… ¿cómo has estado amigo? – el más alto abrazo con más firmeza al otro estrechándolo entre sus brazos siendo correspondido al instante por el más chico  
- Pues… he estado que es ganancia…  
- Uy, ese tipo de respuestas no van contigo… eso quiere decir que no han estado las cosas tan bien  
- Pues… creo que he estado en situaciones peores  
- Eso no me tranquiliza, ¿qué paso?  
- Ya sabes amigo… cosas del corazón…  
- ¿Tuviste algún problema con SungMin? – KiBum volteo a ver a su amigo a los ojos  
- ¿En verdad crees que ando con él?  
- Para serte sincero no, pero si es algo que tú quieres aparentar, entonces cuenta conmigo para eso…  
- Gracias… - sonrió el más chico bajando un poco su rostro - …creo que nunca cambiaré…  
- Es un hecho que si puesto que lo estas haciendo…  
- ¿Ah si?... ¿y como en que cosas he cambiado?  
- Tan fácil como en la forma en la que ahora no te doblegas ante DongHae… - KiBum se giró para darle la espalda a su amigo, cosa que hizo pensar al otro que tal vez estaba en un error - …¿o no es así?, porque a mi me lo parece, al menos eso es lo que he estado notando  
- Es un hecho que ahora lo he estado evitando… aunque como siempre soy muy débil… ¿por qué soy tan estúpido SiWon?  
- No eres estúpido, solo que en ocasiones te pasas de buena gente y eso es lo que te ha orillado a comportarte de cierta forma… pero has madurado y eso se te nota a mil kilómetros…  
- Quisiera creerlo en verdad…  
- Pues en ti esta el que lo creas, y si te sirve de consuelo, los milagros pasan, así que por muy imposible que veas la situación ten por seguro que lo lograras… - KiBum se giró y observó a su amigo analíticamente  
- ¿Entonces los milagros pasan?  
- Ahora creo que es así…  
- ¿Lo dices por HeeChul?  
- En cierta forma, ahora somos amigos y pues creo que eso es bueno…  
- Pero claro que lo es, tu soñabas con eso desde hace mucho tiempo, no se porque lo dices tan desanimado  
- No quiero ser parte de sus aventuras KiBum… al principio soñaba con lo menos ser eso para él, pero ahora se que en verdad lo quiero, no soportaría ser uno más y al día siguiente ver que esta con otro…  
- No creo que HeeChul sea de esa forma  
- Todo mundo habla de eso… recuerda que si el río suena es que agua lleva…  
- Si, pero también recuerda que hasta no ver no creer…  
- Quisiera poder convencerme tan fácil  
- Como tu lo dices, ahora son amigos… deja que sea él quien te lo demuestre…  
- Si… creo que eso haré  
- Será lo mejor…  
- Extrañaba mucho platicar contigo… - el más alto se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó afectuosamente, el otro correspondió al instante pasando sus brazos por su cuello; hubieran estado así un rato más si no es porque unos sonoros aplausos hicieron que se separaran para ver de donde provenían descubriéndolo al instante  
- Pero que bonita escena… ¿y para mi no habrá un fuerte abrazo?  
- ¿Qué quieres DongHae? – dijo SiWon con cara de fastidio mientras KiBum bajaba el rostro y se colocaba muy cerca de su amigo  
- Nada… ¿qué no puedo saludar a mis amigos?  
- Sabes que si, pero no tienes porque llegar con tus sarcasmos  
- Bueno ya… ¿se puede saber el motivo para tan emotiva escena?  
- Sencillamente el hecho de que somos amigos  
- Pues se veían muy… cariñosos…  
- ¿Y si fuera así te molestaría? – SiWon paso su brazo por los hombros del más chico acercándolo más a su cuerpo mientras este bajaba aún más su rostro; DongHae los miraba penetrantemente, en especial a KiBum, después de unos segundos posó su mirada en el más alto y sonrió de forma altanera como solía hacerlo siempre  
- No tendría el porque… además que estoy demasiado seguro que eso no pasaría…  
- Nunca digas nunca DongHae…  
- No serían capaces de hacerme eso ninguno de los dos  
- ¿Hacerte que?... en un momento dado sería nuestra vida privada, además que somos tus amigos ¿no?... que mejor que entre nosotros pasara algo y así no tendrías que soportar a esas personas indeseables para ti… - DongHae se acercó a ambos, cuando llegó enfrente de ellos con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de KiBum mientras le alzaba el rostro hasta que sus ojos se toparon; después de unos segundos lo soltó y miró detenidamente al otro chico  
- No serían capaces de entregarse entre ustedes por el simple hecho de que yo siempre estaré presente en sus actos… ¿no es así KiBum?... – dijo regresando su vista al mencionado al decir la última frase  
- No lo molestes DongHae  
- ¿Ahora eres su guardaespaldas?... ¿crees que podría hacerle algo… que él no quisiera?  
- Ya DongHae por… favor… - habló por fin KiBum  
- ¿Sabes que?... – dijo mirando al más chico - …disfrute mucho lo de la otra noche, ese papel también te queda muy bien… -se alejó un poco de los dos sin darles la espalda - …insisto, han cambiado mucho… y eso en verdad me irita… ojala recapaciten ya que ustedes saben muy bien que no les conviene tenerme de enemigo… - el problemático se dio la vuelta bastante enojado saliendo del baño no sin antes patear el bote de basura que estaba a un lado haciendo un ruido sordo cuando calló al piso; una vez que la puerta se cerró totalmente SiWon volteó a ver a su amigo el cual estaba sumergido en un mutismo total  
- KiBum… ¿qué paso la otra noche?  
- Soy… soy muy débil… no puedo… contra él no puedo…  
- ¿De nuevo te forzó?  
- No… esta vez fue muy diferente… como nunca lo había sido conmigo… pero como siempre caí… ya no puedo más, no puedo…

El mas chico se abrazó a su amigo como si la vida se le fuera a ir al soltarlo, SiWon sabía a lo que se refería, no era la primera vez que veía a KiBum de esa forma cuando algo así pasaba, pero en esta ocasión algo le decía que había provocado otras sensaciones distintas en su amigo. El más alto prefirió ya no preguntar nada más, lo mejor era que se tranquilizara, ahora comprendía porque lo había encontrado de esa forma en el baño, pero eso tenía que terminar o sino el más perjudicado iba a ser KiBum.

Era la última clase y se les había informado a todos los alumnos que se dirigieran al auditorio cuando las clases terminaran ya que el director quería darles una noticia; por fin ese momento llegó y todos los alumnos se encontraban en el lugar de indicado en espera a que apareciera la alta autoridad del colegio, cuando este llegó vieron como se subía al estrado de enfrente y pedía atención.

- Muy bien chicos… como la mayoría sabe y los que no pues ahora se enteraran, todos los años por estas fechas se realiza una actividad general que compete a todos los colegios privados de Seoul, nosotros estamos afiliados a distintas casas de apoyo con las cuales brindamos obras de caridad o actividades que ayuden a quienes más lo necesitan, y este año nos tocó ir a brindar ayuda a un orfanato, por lo cual nuestra tarea será ir a brindarles momentos de recreación a esos niños… - el silenció se hizo general por lo cual el director Lee SooMan siguió hablando - …ahora se que se preguntaran que es lo que harán… pues el colegio llevará a esos niños a un campamento en donde ustedes serán los tutores de ellos… - un alumno pidió la palabra la cual fue concedida por el director  
- ¿Pero todo el colegio iremos?... ¿cada uno de nosotros llevaremos a un niño?  
- De hecho se harán equipos, tanto de ustedes como de los niños… esto ayudara a que ustedes como compañeros de colegio interactúen más entre los distintos grados… a esto me refiero a que mezclaremos alumnos de los tres semestres hasta formar equipos y cada equipo guiará a un grupo de niños los cuales será su responsabilidad  
- ¿Y cuando será eso Sr? – preguntó otro alumno  
- Este fin de semana, el Viernes en la noche vendrán todos al colegio y de aquí serán llevados al campamento en autobuses, esto quiere decir que autos, dinero, celulares y demás cosas materiales serán dejados en sus casas puesto que la idea es que convivan con la naturaleza y con los niños de una forma para nada banal  
- ¿Y cuando sabremos los equipos?  
- Eso los sabrán llegando al campamento… pero desde ahora les digo, no crean que no habrá supervisión, cada equipo será moderado por un profesor que será su titular y quien revisara que cumplan con los deberes que se les asignara… así que no lo tomen como unas vacaciones que no lo serán… bien eso es todo, pueden retirarse… cualquier duda pueden acudir a la dirección y ahí se les darán los informes… - el alumnado comenzaba a salir cuando la voz del director se volvió a escuchar… - aaahh y una cosa más… esto es obligatorio, así que quien no asista tendrá que tener un justificante de mucho peso, sino automáticamente una materia la tendrá reprobada… así que ya lo saben… - sin decir nada más el director bajó del estrado y se fue dejando a todo el alumnado con ese detalle muy presente

JaeJoong iba saliendo del auditorio cuando sintió que lo tomaban de la mano, al girarse se dio cuenta que se trataba de YunHo cosa que puso demasiado feliz al pelinegro.

- YunHo…  
- Jae, necesito hablar contigo…  
- Claro ¿qué pasa?  
- Se que dirás que es una tontería pero… no quiero que estés más con ese amigo tuyo  
- ¿Pero que cosa estas diciendo?  
- No es buena persona…  
- A ver, a ver… párale a tu carro en este momento… ¿qué te hace decir que no es buena persona?...  
- Sus actitudes lo demuestran, desde que llego solo se ha comportado de una forma prepotente y soberbia, claro que frente a ti aparenta ser un pan de Dios…  
- No puedes juzgar a una persona sin conocerla YunHo, no se me hace justo que pienses así… en verdad que te desconozco…  
- Es que estas cegado por la forma en la que él es contigo, por eso no ves la realidad  
- No, tú eres el que esta ciego, llevo años conociéndolo y jamás a sido una mala persona, cierto que es de carácter difícil, pero eso no lo hace una persona mala  
- Pues no se, pero no quiero que estés cerca de él  
- ¿Y quien te crees que eres para decidir en mi persona?  
- La persona que te ama…  
- Pues si me amaras como dices no juzgarías de esa forma a mis amigos  
- Es que no soporto que esté cerca de ti… entiéndelo…  
- Y tú entiende que no puedes decidir en mi vida, no tienes ningún derecho… - JaeJoong se giraba para irse de ahí, estaba demasiado alterado y necesitaba tranquilizarse, no quería seguir discutiendo con YunHo; este al ver que el pelinegro se iba sintió una desesperación inmensa que hizo que reaccionara de la forma violenta en la que muchas ocasiones estaba acostumbrado, lo tomó del brazo de forma fuerte y lo encaró soltando lo primero que su cegada mente le indicó  
- ¡¡Claro que lo tengo… porque ahora eres mío!!… - los ojos de JaeJoong se abrieron a más no poder, no creía que eso estaba ocurriendo, apretaba sus labios para contener el llanto que quería salir de sus ojos  
- ¿Eso es lo que soy ahora para ti?... ¿como un objeto más que poseíste?... – se soltó de su agarre con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir  
- No Jae… no quise decir eso… yo…  
- En verdad que fui un tonto… ahora veo que todo fue un error…

Sin más JaeJoong salió de ahí corriendo, no quería llorar pero eso era casi imposible, las palabras de YunHo lo habían herido de sobremanera, por lo que podía entender solo lo consideraba como un trofeo más en su vida y eso en verdad dolía. YunHo por otra parte se quería golpear a él mismo, había sido un idiota al expresarse de esa forma y haber hecho que el pelinegro mal interpretara las cosas, pero los celos lo estaban volviendo loco, ya vería la forma de hablar de nuevo con él y explicarle que todo había sido un error.

En el camino a la salida JaeJoong se encontró con YeSung, pensó en contarle lo sucedido pero conocía el carácter volátil de su amigo, así que prefirió no decir nada al respecto ya que no quería más problemas.

En la puerta de entrada estaba RyeWook esperando a YeSung como habían quedado pero el segundo no aparecía, después de unos minutos por fin lo vio que se acercaba pero venía acompañado del pelinegro.

- Wook… mira aquí esta Jaejoong… ¿si te acuerdas de él verdad?  
- Como no recordarlo si te la pasas… - RyeWook calló de repente cuando vio la forma en la cual YeSung abría los ojos diciendo que si hablaba de más lo mataría - …mostrándome fotos de cuando eras pequeño y él sale también… solo que si esta bastante cambiado jejeje… hola JaeJoong  
- Hola RyeWook, me da mucho gusto que también estés en el colegio y más que nada que hayas ayudado a YeSung en venir…  
- Para eso estamos los amigos…  
- ¡¡Jae!!… - el mencionado junto con sus acompañantes voltearon al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro viendo como ChangMin se acercaba a ellos  
- ¿Qué pasa Min?  
- Pues saber si te vas a ir conmigo como SIEMPRE… - esto último lo dijo viendo fijamente a YeSung quien no dejaba de mirar con rencor al alto  
- Si, te lo agradecería mucho… - Jae se giró para ver a los otros dos - …bueno chicos me voy, nos vemos mañana entonces… y Ye, ya sabes lo que hablamos, por favor modérate ¿si?  
- Si mami, no me regañes… hasta mañana precioso – YeSung se acercó a Jae y lo abrazó muy fuerte dándole un beso en la mejilla; ChangMin apretó sus manos puesto que ese baboso se estaba aprovechando de su amistad para hacer esas cosas y sabía muy bien que lo hacía porque él estaba presente, ya que se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba; RyeWook por otro lado solo bajó su rostro, una cosa era escuchar lo que YeSung quería hacer en ocasiones y otra verlo con sus propios ojos  
- Hasta mañana… adiós… - Jae y ChangMin se fueron de ahí dejando a los dos amigos solos  
- Veo que todo va muy bien ¿no?  
- Para nada… me enteré de algo terrible… te juro que estoy que quiero golpear a alguien, en especial a cierta persona que ahora detesto con toda mi alma…  
- Me asustas YeSung… ¿qué paso?  
- Vámonos de aquí… en el camino te cuento

Mientras los dos amigos se iban del colegio, en el estacionamiento del mismo JaeJoong y ChangMin iban llegando al coche del segundo, este notaba muy cabizbajo a su amigo y se lo hizo saber al instante.

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó el más alto  
- Discutí con YunHo…  
- Y… ¿se puede saber porque?  
- Empezó a decir cosas de YeSung que me molestaron y… no vale la pena mejor hablar de eso…  
- Pues… no se que dijo exactamente pero tengo una idea y estoy de acuerdo con él…  
- ¿Que?  
- Pues que sinceramente se me hace una persona demasiado pedante y disculpa que te lo diga pero sencillamente no lo soporto… - Jae rodó los ojos mientras un bufido salía de sus labios  
- Esas cosas siempre pasan Min, YeSung generalmente es alguien que no cae bien a la primera, pero es cosa de que lo conozcas para que te des cuenta que no es mala persona  
- No me interesa conocerlo…  
- Pues como se lo dije a YunHo, eso se me hace muy injusto ya que no le das la oportunidad de demostrar como es realmente…  
- No se si lo notaste, pero en el receso prácticamente estaba amarrando navajas, ya se le había explicado las razones de varias cosas y sin embargo seguía metiendo la patota… no se pero siento que lo hizo a propósito… es un idiota…  
- ¡¡Basta ChangMin… no voy a permitir que hables de esa forma de mi mejor amigo!! – JaeJoong se veía realmente molesto y esa no era la intención del más alto, pero es que sencillamente hablar de ese tipo sacaba ese carácter que pocas veces demostraba el más chico  
- No me gustan las hipocresías Jae, no te puedo decir que lo siento porque eso es lo que pienso de él…  
- Bien, entonces cuando decidas ser la persona razonable que yo conozco me buscas… - el pelinegro se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero la voz del más chico lo detuvo  
- No te pongas así Jae…  
- No se realmente que les pasa a YunHo y a ti, pero están insoportables… yo me largo de aquí  
- ¿A dónde vas?  
- A mi casa, ¿a dónde más iría?  
- Pues vamos, te llevo…  
- No gracias, repentinamente me dieron ganas de caminar

Sin decir nada más el pelinegro se fue de ahí dejando a un ChangMin aún más molesto que antes, estaba por subirse a su coche cuando vio como se acercaba YunHo en su auto.

- ¿Y Jae?  
- Se acaba de ir… dije algo sobre "su amigo" y se molestó y no quiso que lo llevara a su casa…  
- Así que también se lo hiciste ver…  
- Si… de hecho me comentó que discutieron… creo que la estamos cagando de lo lindo…  
- Ese estúpido sin hacer nada con su sola presencia esta haciendo que Jae se aleje de nosotros…  
- No quiero admitirlo pero los culpables somos nosotros… y creo que en lugar de ganar estamos perdiendo, definitivamente le estamos poniendo la mesa a ese estúpido…  
- ¿Y que propones?  
- Primero que nada hacerle ver a Jae como es él realmente… la cosa aquí es ¿cómo?  
- Ya lo podremos ir viendo, por lo pronto tenemos que hacer que Jae nos perdone por este comportamiento… me siento tan estúpido de solo pensarlo…  
- Más estúpido es el hecho de que tu y yo estemos planeando esto juntos  
- Si… ¿quién lo diría?... pero recuerda que cuando logremos nuestro objetivo principal todo volverá a la normalidad y entonces te demostraré que yo soy lo que Jae necesita…  
- Ya lo veremos…

ChangMin se subió a su coche sin decir nada más mientras YunHo subía la ventanilla de su auto, cada uno se posesionó del volante y arrancaron del estacionamiento hacia sus respectivos destinos.

Los días pasaron y ya era Viernes por la mañana, las cosas seguían igual a como estaban el Lunes, JaeJoong en los recesos se juntaba con YeSung puesto que aún seguía molesto con YunHo y ChangMin, en especial con el primero; JunSu ya estaba más tranquilo desde lo sucedido ese día, el apoyo que YooChun le daba hacía que sus sufrimiento se aminoraran rápidamente; RyeWook había hecho muy buena amistad con KyuHyun y este le había confesado al primero lo que sentía por SungMin.

Había llegado el receso y HeeChul estaba como desesperado buscando a YunHo en la cafetería, había faltado casi toda la semana y necesitaba contarle unas cosas a su hermanito; cuando por fin lo divisó se acercó a él, pero se extrañó que se encontrará en una mesa acompañado únicamente de ChangMin.

- YunHissss… hasta que te encuentro hermanito…  
- Hola Chul… ¿te pintaste el cabello?  
- Si, desde la semana pasada, solo que no te había visto aunado que no vine unos días al colegio, ya sabes cosas de familia…  
- Pues si que me sorprendes, creí que serías e cabeza de zanahoria toda la vida…  
- Era necesario un cambio y pues decidí hacerlo… - HeeChul volteó a ver al otro chico en la mesa - …hola… tu eres ChangMin ¿cierto?  
- Si…  
- No quiero meterme en lo que no me importa pero… se me hace tan extraño que estén juntos ustedes dos… además, ¿dónde esta la rata?  
- Ese desde que tiene novio se pierde… y ChangMin y yo estamos en unos negocios…  
- Así que el porrista escandaloso si logró atrapar al roedor… eso me da mucho gusto…  
- Si, parece otro… pero bueno no creo que hayas venido para preguntarme por YooChun…  
- Cualquiera diría que me estas corriendo, pero sabes que eso me tiene sin cuidado si es cierto… pero no, no vine a eso… sino a contarte sobre como voy con mi asunto…  
- ¿Ya lograste algo?  
- Si, ya somos amigos… ¿y te digo algo? estoy feliz… me dará la oportunidad de demostrarle que lo que piensa es un error… pero me tiene fastidiado el chino ese…  
- ¿Y eso porque?  
- Digo no soy quien para decirlo ni ustedes para saberlo… pero ese chino cochino se le pega como chicle al zapato, pero he estado pensando unas cuantas cosas… y voy a demostrarle a ese indeseado que yo puedo más que él…  
- ¿Y como harás eso?  
- Veré sus puntos débiles… además de que lograré que se fastidie de él… ¿y como lo lograré?... haciendo que SiWon se canse de su compañía… echando a perder, claro sin que lo sepa, algunas salidas, algunos momentos, digamos que vigilaré cautelosamente sus movimientos hasta conocer todas las jugadas del enemigo… y claro yo seré el bueno en esta historia jejeje… ¿cómo ven?... ya una ocasión lo intenté hacer pero digamos que me salió todo mal… - el ex pelirrojo soltó un suspiro al recordar esos sucesos; por otro lado YunHo y ChangMin se miraban mientras sonreían, el chico a su lado les acababa de dar una clave a lo que podían hacer  
- Chulita… tú siempre llegas en los momentos más oportunos…  
- No seas mentiroso YunHo que siempre me dices lo contrario  
- Bueno si, pero esta vez no fue así… - el pelicorto miró sobre el hombro de su amigo hacía la entrada de la cafetería para luego dirigir su mirada a su amigo que tenía a un lado - …bueno pues te dejamos ya que se acerca tú príncipe azul…  
- ¿De veras?... dime ¿me veo guapo? – decía mientras los otros dos se ponían de pie  
- Tu siempre amigo… nos vemos…  
- Adiós HeeChul…

El ex pelirrojo se quedó sentado en esa mesa sin voltear, si quería que su plan funcionara no tenía que verse como desesperado, aunque moría de las ganas de abrazar a su amigo, aunque la realidad es que se lo quería comer a besos, y más que tenía varios días de no verlo; ahora solo rogaba a todo lo que conocía porque él se acercara a su mesa, y casi al momento como si la suplica fuera escuchada, sintió como lo tomaban del hombro.

- Hola HeeChul… ¿dónde te habías metido? – dijo el más alto mientras se sentaba  
- Unos asuntos familiares… por eso no había venido al colegio, pero ya estoy aquí…  
- Ya decía yo que por algo no te había visto…  
- ¿Me extrañaste? – las mejillas de SiWon se encendieron mientras una sonrisa apenada salía de sus labios  
- Es difícil no hacerlo cuando prácticamente se te encuentra en cualquier lugar…  
- Yo también te extrañé… - los ojos de SiWon se centraron en las manos del ex pelirrojo que estaban sobre la mesa, por un impulso alzó las suyas y las colocó sobre las del otro mientras su mirada se centraba ahora en los ojos de quien tenía enfrente perdiéndose en ellos, pero reaccionó al segundo recordando que solo eran amigos por lo que las quitó al momento  
- Emmm… y ¿ya te enteraste que hoy tenemos campamento?  
- Si… me aviso EeTeuk el Lunes, así que nos toca cuidar escuincles  
- Pues ya ves… cosas del director, a ver si no se vuelve un problema todo esto  
- No creo, siento que será divertido…  
- Puede ser… pero yo tengo mis dudas…  
- Verás que si…  
- Oye… te iba a decir que si querías… - SiWon no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido súbitamente  
- SiWon… te me perdiste, te estuve buscando como loco en todo el colegio…  
- HanGeng no seas ridículo, sabias que vendría a la cafetería…  
- Jejeje tienes razón, pero ya sabes que sino me siento solito, aún no me acostumbro… - el chino volteó a ver a HeeChul quien lo miraba de soslayo - …Chulita, no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarte en el salón porque de tu ausencia tantos días… ¿acaso te escapaste con alguno de tus galanes? – HeeChul apretó sus manos en puño tratando de contener el coraje que estaba sintiendo, cerró sus ojos y volteo a ver al chino con una sonrisa  
- Hannie adorado… esas son cosas que no te incumben… pero para tu tranquilidad te diré que me fui con mi familia a atender unos asuntos que nos apremiaban… pero ya estoy de vuelta así que ya no tienes porque estar preocupado…  
- Que lindo… gracias por aclararme el asunto, tu siempre de buen amigo… - el sarcasmo se respiraba en el ambiente, sin embargo SiWon no lo notaba ya que desde que HanGeng había comentado su punto se había quedado viendo a HeeChul, esas eran de las cosas que siempre escuchaba y de las cuales el temía que fueran verdad, pero como había dicho KiBum, mientras no le constara no lo tenía que creer; el chino notó como el alto no despegaba su vista del otro por lo cual optó por llamar su atención - …SiWon por cierto, te iba a decir que si podrías pasar por mi en la noche para venir al colegio… así no llegas solo…  
- Pues… de hecho antes de que llegaras estaba por decirle a HeeChul que si quería que pasara por él… sin embargo no me dejaste terminar de hablar… como siempre… - SiWon volteó a ver al ex pelirrojo - …pues era eso, ¿gustas que pase por ti?  
- Claro que si… muchas gracias SiWon… - HanGeng frunció el entrecejo, tenía que hacer algo para evitar ese tipo de acercamientos o sino le ganarían la partida  
- ¿Y yo?  
- Pues si quieres nos vemos en mi casa y pasamos por HeeChul  
- ¿Y porque tengo que llegar yo a tu casa?... ¿por qué no le dices a él que llegue a tu casa también?  
- Porque ya le dije que pasaré a la suya… bueno si quieres, sino ya te vemos aquí…  
- Pero…  
- No estoy de ánimo para escuchar nada de esas cosas HanGeng… te veo luego… - SiWon se puso de pie volteando a ver a HeeChul - …¿me acompañas?  
- Claro… - HeeChul se puso de pie y se puso a un lado del más alto par comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería, pero antes de salir el ex pelirrojo volteó hacía la mesa encontrando una mirada muy penetrante de parte del chino, así que solo opto por sonreír mientras se despedía con la mano; cuando por fin salieron de la cafetería HanGeng se sentó en una de las sillas mientras golpeaba la mesa con una de sus manos  
- No me vas a ganar afeminado… él va a ser mío… completamente mío…

Por fin se levantó encaminándose también a la salida mientras iba chocando con cuanta persona se le atravesaba por el frente. KangIn ya no sabía que hacer, llevaba toda la semana tratando de contentar a EeTeuk el cual siempre lo evadía, desde la discusión que habían tenido este se negaba a hablarle a su novio, tanto así que hasta el teléfono le colgaba cuando este lo llamaba; ahora por fin había visto una oportunidad para hablar con él y no la iba a desperdiciar. EeTeuk estaba en su salón leyendo un libro así que el otro aprovecho que no había nadie para meterse y obligar a que lo escuchara.

- ¡¡Amor!!... – dijo al entrar al aula sin embargo el otro lo ignoró totalmente - …por favor ya no estés enojado… en serio me estoy sintiendo muy mal… - EeTeuk dejo el libo a un lado y volteó a ver al otro  
- Pues eso lo hubieras pensado antes de decir todas esas tonterías  
- Es que entiéndeme… no puedo controlar mis celos y eso me ciega…  
- Pues cuando sepas controlarlos me hablas, mientras tanto no tengo nada que hablar contigo… - EeTeuk iba a tomar su libro de nueva cuenta pero el otro se lo impidió tomando sus manos y besándolas de forma cariñosa  
- ¿No entiendes que sin ti no puedo estar en paz?  
- ¿Y tú no entiendes que me lastimaste?... insinuaste que era un ofrecido, además que pusiste en duda lo que yo siento por ti… si siempre vas a pensar ese tipo de cosas entonces esto no funcionará…  
- No, no digas eso por favor…  
- Tal vez estar alejados un tiempo sea lo mejor – KangIn bajo su rostro y en apenas un murmullo fue que habló  
- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?  
- No… eso es lo que buscaste… - EeTeuk alejó sus manos de las del otro y se levantó encaminándose a la salida, pero antes de hacerlo miró de nueva cuenta a su novio - …cuando me tengas la suficiente confianza y lo demuestres, entonces en verdad podremos estar bien y felices…

Al terminar de decir eso por fin salió del salón dejando al otro con sus pensamientos, sabía que había sido un tonto al desconfiar y enojarse con él de esa forma pero así era su carácter; ahora tenía claro que algo tenía que hacer para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y lo haría, definitivamente lo haría.

Las clases volvieron a comenzar y estas transcurrieron normal como siempre, ya cuando era la salida JunSu decidió ir al salón de YooChun a esperarlo puesto que se irían juntos a su casa ya que el segundo estaba invitado a comer; cuando comenzaron a salir los alumnos el escandaloso entró al salón para ver a su novio, pero se detuvo de pronto al toparse con HyukJae que venía saliendo. Se miraron un momento pero el estrambótico decidió seguir de largo, cuando este ya había salido del salón JunSu reaccionó y se dio la vuelta para ir tras de él, vio que ya iba por el pasillo y lo alcanzó deteniéndolo de uno de sus brazos.

- Eun espera… - el otro se sorprendió sin embargo trató de evadir su mirada  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Hablar contigo… no podemos seguir así  
- Tú lo decidiste cuando elegiste estar con él…  
- ¿Es que porque te cierras?... no entiendo porque no puedes compartir conmigo mi felicidad… se que YooChun no te cae bien pero al menos por mi inténtalo…  
- No se trata solo de eso JunSu… - de pronto se quedó callado  
- ¿De que otra cosa entonces?  
- De mi… no soportaría que todo el día estuvieras pegado a él mientras a mi me dejas botado como zapato viejo…  
- Pero Eun… eso no pasará… digo yo se que si me la vivo junto a YooChun, pero es porque lo amo… tú bien sabes que ese siempre fue mi sueño…  
- Si, lo se… pero no puedo compartir contigo algo que se no te dará felicidad… a la larga vas a sufrir… tú bien sabes como es él, ahorita todo es perfecto porque eres la novedad, pero cuando se aburra de ti te cambiará por otro y yo no quiero ser parte de esa farsa… no lo soportaría…  
- No hables así de él, ha cambiado, me lo ha demostrado y ya no es ese chico que era antes  
- Yo no metería las manos al fuego por él… ¿por qué no lo entiendes?  
- ¡¡NOO!!... el que no entiende eres tú… tú estas mal, si dices ser mi amigo deberías estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, sin embargo me has abandonado, ¿acaso no te duele esta situación que estamos viviendo?  
- Más de lo que te imaginas…  
- Pues no me parece…  
- Aunque me duela así son las cosas  
- YooChun tiene razón… solo eres un egoísta que quiere todo para si mismo…  
- Veo que va bien, ahora piensas esas cosas de mi… más adelante ¿que será?... ¿me odiaras?  
- ¡¡VETE AL INFIERNO!!

JunSu se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacía las escaleras, en ese momento salía YooChun que lo vio pasar apresurado, este solo volteó a ver de donde venía JunSu notando que estaba HyukJae ahí parado entonces comprendió lo que pasaba, se encaminó a las escalera mientras gritaba el nombre de su novio para que se detuviera; el estrambótico cerró sus ojos, ese tipo de peleas eran las que más odiaba tener con su amigo, pero no lo podía evitar, que JunSu antepusiera al chico del sombrero en todo lo irritaba, aunado a la triste realidad que estaba viviendo. Cuando se giraba para seguir su camino vio como detrás de él se encontraba el profesor WooHyuk pero lo trató de evitar a toda costa sin embargo las palabras que dijo lo hicieron detenerse.

- Veo que ese es el problema que te tiene con ese humor y esa forma de ser…  
- Mire profesor, no quiero ser grosero con usted así que mejor lo ignoraré…  
- Se que ahora te sientes solo y que no es justo lo que esta pasando, pero créeme que lo que tu amigo esta haciendo es lo correcto y tú eres el que se esta cegando  
- ¿QUE SABE USTED SOBRE LO QUE YO SIENTO? – WooHyuk se acercó a él y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros  
- Tienes razón, tal vez yo no sepa lo que tú estas sintiendo, pero si te puedo decir que se lo que siente tu amigo y no es justo que lo trates de esa forma  
- ¿Y es justo que me ignore?... ¿es justo el hecho de que le he demostrado que jamás me gustaría verlo sufrir y sin embargo no hace caso a lo que le digo?... ¿acaso es justo eso?  
- ¿Y tu crees que es justo que quieras manejar su vida?... si ese otro chico lo lastima él se dará cuenta de eso y aprenderá de sus errores… pero tu no puedes regir en lo que el siente, créeme que es lo peor que puedes hacer y mucho menos darle a elegir  
- Pues no pienso así…  
- Es una lástima, porque aquí el único se saldrá lastimado serás tú mismo… - HyukJae quitó las manos del profesor de sus hombros dando unos pasas hacia atrás  
- Por favor no se meta… déjeme en paz…

El estrambótico se fue de ahí dándole la espalda a su profesor, cada día se estaba volviendo más loco y no sabía que hacer; muy en el fondo sabía que el docente tenía razón, pero no lo quería aceptar, no podía; él solo quería a su amigo de vuelta y es lo único que entendía.

YooChun por fin alcanzo a JunSu en la salida del colegio, lo sostuvo del brazo y lo apego a su pecho, este se aferro a él como si su vida dependiera de eso, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, al chico del sombrero le lastimaba mucho verlo de esa forma por lo cual trató de tranquilizarlo.

- Su… no llores…  
- Es que Chunnie… cada vez me desespero más, trato por todos los medios de acercarme de nuevo a él y no se deja… siempre me pone a elegir entre tú y él y no quiero eso…  
- Trata de entenderlo, él no me soporta y se le hace demasiado difícil que tengas una relación conmigo, pero en algún momento lo tendrá que comprender…  
- Pero yo ya no soporto esta situación, necesito a mi amigo de vuelta… lo necesito tanto… - YooChun sabía bien a lo que se refería su novio, pero sin embargo le dolían esas palabras, estaba demasiado seguro del amor que JunSu le tenía, pero contra la amistad que el escandaloso tenía con el estrambótico nunca iba a poder luchar al 100%  
- ¿Cómo… como te sentirías si tú y yo…?  
- Ni lo menciones… no te atrevas Park YooChun a decir una estupidez como esa… yo jamás te dejaría… me moriría antes de hacer algo así…  
- Gracias JunSu…  
- Abrázame… - el del sombrero hizo lo que el otro le pidió, no sabía que decir o que hacer para que su novio se calmara, pero ya encontraría la forma  
- Oye JunSu… será mejor que nos vayamos, tu mamá nos debe de estar esperando… - el escandaloso se separó de su novio mientras sentía con la cabeza  
- Tienes razón… solo espero poder estar tranquilo ante ella, no quiero que comience a cuestionar más de lo que muchas veces lo ha estado haciendo…  
- ¿Tu mamá te pregunta cosas?  
- A veces… más que nada que porque del alejamiento con Eun… claro que yo solo digo lo de siempre, pero cada vez se me hace más difícil mentirle…  
- Verás que todo se irá solucionando…

Los dos chicos se encaminaron al estacionamiento donde el más grande tenía su coche el cual abordaron para llegar a la casa del escandaloso. Cuando por fin llegaron JunSu abrió su casa encontrándose con que su madre no se encontraba por lo que decidieron esperarla, el escandaloso vio esto muy oportuno ya que aún necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco más; los dos se dirigieron a la cocina por agua mientras seguían hablando.

- ¿Sabes que Chunnie?... a veces creo que la actitud de Eun es muy extraña… digo comprendo que en ocasiones algunas personas no soportan a otras, pero no es para tanto, además tú nunca le has hecho nada malo a él…  
- Pues… creo que no… o sea es cierto que nunca nos hemos llevado, pero tanto así como hacerle algo… no lo creo…  
- Ahora que lo mencionas… hace tiempo cuando trataba de saber más cosas de ti, fue que me enteré que los dos iban en el mismo salón y él se expreso no muy amigablemente, entonces le pregunte si había habido algún problema, sin embargo nunca me lo dijo… ¿qué paso Chunnie?  
- Yo a HyukJae no lo conocí en el colegio, de hecho fue un par de días antes en el centro comercial, yo venía muy molesto por los problemas que tengo con mi padre, acababa de llegar de Estados Unidos después de mucho tiempo de no estar en Korea y por accidente chocamos y el derramo lo que iba tomando sobre mi, la verdad me molesté mucho y le comencé a decir de cosas, él se puso altanero conmigo y obviamente le respondí igual… desde ese momento es que "me odia", aunque debo admitir que a mi tampoco me cae del todo bien…  
- Ay Chunnie… yo no sabía eso… pero es una tontería… no es para odiar a alguien… y tú también te comportaste muy mal…  
- Lo se, pero así fueron las cosas… - JunSu se quedó pensando un momento  
- ¿Acaso fue la ocasión en la que estabas lavando tu camisa en los baños del centro comercial? – YooChun se le quedo viendo asombrado ¿cómo sabía eso?  
- Si… ahí fue… ¿pero como es que lo sabes?  
- Yo estaba en el baño… de hecho fue la primera vez que te vi…  
- ¿Entonces eras tú?  
- ¿Me viste?  
- No… pero sentí que alguien estaba observándome, no se… fue algo extraño… - el escandaloso se abrazo a su novio  
- Entonces desde ese entonces estábamos destinados… solo que la vida nos hizo pasar por muchas cosas antes de por fin encontrarnos…  
- Como hubiera deseado que el destino no nos hubiera hecho esperar tanto… ¡¡te amo!!

Se comenzaron a besar de forma apasionada, tan metido estaban en su entrega que no escucharon como la puerta se abría y la madre del escandaloso entraba, cuando la señora se acercó a la cocina se detuvo de golpe al ver a la pareja besándose por lo cual decidió regresar en sus pasos, aún se le hacía difícil ver a su hijo de esa forma, sin embargo sabía que era su vida y sus gustos y ella tenía que aceptarlos. La madre de JunSu pensaba de que forma hacerle para que se dieran cuenta que ya estaba en casa, por lo que opto hacer algo estúpido pero que se le hizo prudente; cuando las manos de ambos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo del otro escucharon un ruido que provenía de la sala haciendo que se separaran y salieran a ver que ocurría, cuando llegaron pudieron ver como la madre de JunSu estaba agachada recogiendo una figurita rota en el piso que había caído de la mesita de centro.

- Mamá… ¿estas bien?  
- Hola hijo… si estoy bien, solo que cuando pase con mi falda tiré el adorno… es una lástima, era de mis favoritos…  
- A ver mamá deja eso, no te vayas a cortar… - JunSu se acercó junto con YooChun y entre los dos comenzaron a levantar los trozos de cerámica que había en el suelo mientras la señora los observaba; cuando terminaron se pusieron de pie - …mira mami, traje a YooChun a comer así como me habías dicho…  
- Hola YooChun, que bueno que aceptaste venir…  
- Buenas tardes señora, le agradezco mucho la invitación…  
- No hay de que muchacho… bueno, solo termino de preparar la comida y en seguida les llamo para pasar a la mesa, mientras tanto pueden ir a tu recámara JunSu… - los dos sabían que si subían a la habitación del escandaloso no iban a querer salir nunca de ahí, por lo tanto lo mejor era mantenerse ocupados para que la tentación no les ganara  
- Si gusta… puedo ayudarle en la cocina…  
- No te preocupes YooChun, no podría permitir que hicieras algo si eres el invitado  
- No hay problema en serio, además me gusta hacerlo… - la señora se le quedo viendo por un momento hasta que contestó con una sonrisa  
- De acuerdo… vamos… ¿ya viste JunSu?... ¿por qué tu no eres acomedido como tu amigo?  
- ¡¡MAMAAA!! – la señora y el del sombrero comenzaron a reír ante la cara del escandaloso, era genial verlo apenado

Después de unos minutos por fin la comida estuvo lista gracias a la ayuda de YooChun y al intento por hacerlo de JunSu, pasaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer entre platicas que la verdad hizo que se pasara un momento muy ameno; ya habían terminado todo y solo hacía falta el postre por lo que la madre de JunSu miró a su hijo.

- JunSu… ¿podrías de favor traer el pastel que esta en el refrigerador y los platos para servirlo?  
- Claro mami… ahora vengo… - cuando el escandaloso se levantó y entró a la cocina, la madre de JunSu miró fijamente a YooChun, sabía que era arriesgado, pero tenía que hacerlo  
- YooChun…  
- ¿Dígame?  
- Mira no me andaré con rodeos y aprovecharé ahora que JunSu no está… yo se lo que tienen mi hijo y tú… - los ojos de YooChun se abrieron como platos, su corazón comenzó a latir intensamente y su pulso se acelero a mil por hora  
- Señora… yo…  
- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones ni nada, solo quiero que tú sepas que ya estoy enterada de su relación… obviamente JunSu no sabe nada y no quiero que se lo digas… tengo la esperanza de que me tendrá confianza y él mismo se acerque a decírmelo… - el del sombrero bajo su rostro, veía demasiado calmada a la madre de su novio con todo y que sabía la verdad, no sabía como tomar eso  
- Y… ¿qué opina al respecto?  
- Yo solo quiero la felicidad de mi hijo y veo que desde que esta contigo lo es, por eso te quiero pedir que lo cuides mucho, nunca lo había visto tan radiante como ahora… se que tiene problemas con HyukJae desde que ustedes salen y esa parte me lastima mucho porque yo a él lo quiero como a un hijo, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, hasta que los dos maduren se darán cuenta que lo están haciendo mal, pero eso es otro tema que no viene al caso… solo te pido de favor que no lo lastimes y si esto solo es un juego para ti, aún estas a tiempo de que no pase a mayores…  
- Señora… le juro que esto no es un juego para mí, yo en verdad quiero a su hijo…  
- Y me lo has demostrado y creo que lo mas importante, se lo has demostrado a él… y con eso me basta… solo te pido que si en algún momento tu dudas o algo así sucede, hables con la verdad, no quisiera ver desmoronado a mi niño…  
- No se preocupe señora… le juro que JunSu no sufrirá… al menos no por mi culpa…  
- Eso espero… en verdad me caes bien YooChun y se que muchas de las cosas que se dicen de ti no son ciertas, y si en algún momento cometiste errores, es de humanos hacerlos, pero lo que en verdad vale es que después te arrepientes de ellos y aprendes con eso…  
- Sin duda eso es algo que con su hijo he aprendido…  
- No lo dudo… mi niño tiene ese don de cambiar a las personas… pero bueno… – dijo poniéndose de pie - …iré a ver que tanto hace porque ya tardo mucho… - iba a caminar hacia la cocina pero se freno de repente volteando a ver al invitado - …por cierto, trata de ser un poco más… tranquilo cuando hagan sus cosas… el otro día vi un moretón en su cuello que lo hubieras visto, me inventó una historia que ni él mismo se lo podía creer… - con un guiño de ojo dijo eso mientras sonreía  
- ¡¡Señora!! – susurró muy bajito mientras sus mejillas se encendían cosa que hizo reír a su "suegra"  
- Jajaja… ya tranquilo que eso es normal a su edad… aún recuerdo mis tiempos de juventud… - soltó un suspiro - …en fin, ahora vengo…

YooChun no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora veía de donde venía toda la franqueza y jovialidad de su novio, era igualito a su madre y eso lo puso muy contento, jamás creyó que ella supiera lo que ellos tenían y el haberse enterado que así era lo había dejado tranquilo, de hecho hizo que uno de sus temores más grandes desaparecieran y eso tranquilizaba su alma de una manera enorme. Vio como JunSu llegaba y se sentaba a su lado, notó como este volteó hacía la cocina para ver que no viniera su madre y robo un fugaz beso de sus labios, ese acto lo hizo sonreír ahora que sabía la verdad, pero definitivamente sería divertido tener ese pequeño secreto con su suegra, hasta el día que el escandaloso decidiera decírselo a su madre.

Estaba afuera del consultorio esperando a que le dieran pase para entrar, sentía que todo esto estaba comenzando a ser una pérdida de tiempo puesto que en lugar de mejorar estaba empeorando, aunque la doctora le decía que era poco a poco, él la verdad ya estaba desesperado de no ver resultados. Por fin la secretaria le dijo que la doctora lo estaba esperando y entró al consultorio encontrándola escribiendo unas cuantas cosas en su libreta, cuando esta notó la presencia del estrambótico dejó lo que hacía y se levantó para recibir a su paciente.

- Buenas tardes HyukJae… toma asiento por favor… – el estrambótico hizo lo que le dijeron pero sin contestar al saludo - …veo que no venimos de mucho ánimo el día de hoy  
- Doctora, en verdad que creo que esto no esta funcionando, creo que tirare la toalla…  
- ¿Y me puedes decir en que basas ese diagnóstico?  
- ¿En que más va a ser?... estoy como los cangrejos, en lugar de ir para adelante voy para atrás…  
- ¿Paso algo en estos días?  
- Por poco creí que no sería así, pero exactamente hoy tenía que explotar la bomba de nuevo…  
- ¿Me quieres contar?  
- ¿Ya comenzamos la sesión?  
- No… pero veo que estas muy alterado y lo mejor es que saques todo eso que tienes dentro…  
- Prefiero que sea de manera profesional doctora, o sea agradezco que me escuche, pero necesito que me cure…  
- HyukJae, primero que nada recuerda que no estas enfermo de nada, solo son terapias para que tú estés mas tranquilo y aclares cosas de tu vida…  
- Pues yo creo que esto ya es una enfermedad…  
- Bueno, entonces recuéstate y comencemos… - HyukJae se dirigió al sofá de siempre e hizo lo que la doctora le indicó, una vez que lo hizo, la doctora se sentó en una silla a su lado - …ahora cuéntame lo que pasó… - HyukJae le relató lo sucedido en el día sin omitir nada, cuando por fin terminó esperó a que la doctora le diera el diagnóstico  
- ¿Y bien?... ¿verdad que estoy peor?  
- No… no lo creo así… por lo que me cuentas me doy cuenta que JunSu esta tratando de acercarse a ti de nuevo... sin embargo tú lo estas evitando  
- Es que no quiero que este con ese patán…  
- En otras ocasiones me habías dicho que ni siquiera te buscaba, que a veces hasta te evadía y ahora me das una buena noticia al decirme que fue él quien trató de arreglar el problema  
- Si lo vemos de esa forma tiene razón, pero él no ha dejado a ese estúpido…  
- Y con franqueza no creo que lo vaya a hacer Hyuk, tienes que aceptar el hecho de que él lo ama y quiere estar con él, sin embargo tampoco soporta estar lejos de ti, pero no te confundas, recuerda que tú solo eres su amigo  
- Pero no quiero ser solo su amigo  
- Lo sé… pero contra eso no podemos hacer nada…  
- En verdad esto no me esta ayudando ni usted me esta dando esperanzas  
- Y no estoy aquí para hacerlo, solo para ayudarte a que te des cuenta de las cosas… ahora un punto que me has tocado mucho desde la sesión pasada y se me hace importante  
- ¿Qué es?  
- Me has hablado mucho de ese profesor tuyo… ¿WooHyuk?  
- Aish… - reviró los ojos con fastidio - …no me hable de ese tipo  
- Yo no soy la que ha hablado de él… has sido tú…  
- Es que me tiene harto, se aparece por todos lados con sus aires de superioridad y ahora la quiere hacer de consejero…  
- ¿Y de lo que te ha dicho crees que algo te ayude?  
- Pues claro que no… él que va a saber del asunto, solo esta de metiche…  
- Me dijiste algo que me llamo la atención, sobre que te había dicho que sabía lo que sentía JunSu… ¿no le preguntaste el porque decía eso?  
- No… la verdad no me importa lo que diga  
- ¿Sabes que pienso?... que te haría muy bien platicar con él, tal vez eso te ayude mucho  
- ¿Cómo me va a ayudar lo que el maestro diga?... solo quiere enterarse del chisme e inventa cosas, eso es todo…  
- ¿Y crees que perderías algo intentándolo?  
- Claro… que se entere de mi vida, ya mucho es soportarlo en la escuela como para que ahora se meta en mis asuntos personales  
- Yo opino que deberías escucharlo… igual así te sacas la espina de saber porque siempre se comporta así contigo puesto que de un tiempo a la fecha siempre lo sacas a colación en las sesiones  
- Pues como no, si me esta traumando… le digo doctora, en lugar de que se arreglen mis problemas solo se están empeorando – la doctora se levantó y se fue a su escritorio sentándose delante de el  
- Pues la sesión terminó por el día de hoy… esta vez quiero que si el profesor se acerca y te dice algo, no seas tan cortante, digamos que lo usaremos…  
- ¿Usaremos?... ¿de que forma?  
- Si, como medio de desahogo… así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro…  
- No entiendo…  
- Muy sencillo, por un lado te podrás enterar porque siempre se esta metiendo en tus cosas y por el otro descubriremos en que se basa para decir que entiende lo que estas viviendo… ¿qué opinas? – HyukJae se quedó pensativo, no le gustaba la idea pero como decía la doctora ¿qué podía perder?  
- Pues no me parece… pero lo haré… no creo que esto pudiera estar mas torcido que ahora…  
- No digas eso, veras que muy pronto estaremos viendo resultados positivos… así es esto Hyuk…  
- En serio que quiero creer eso…  
- Y lo harás… por cierto, hoy es lo del campamento ¿no?  
- Si…  
- Muy bien, primero que nada diviértete… y segundo, trata de que esto te ayude para que te abras más a otras personas, también eso te hace falta Hyuk…  
- Pues ya el Viernes le contaré que pasó…  
- Cierto, que el Lunes no vendrás porque ese día regresan ¿no?  
- Si… lo único bueno es que no habrá clases… - dijo con una sonrisa  
- ¡¡Aahh esta juventud!!... bien entonces hasta el Viernes…  
- Hasta el Viernes Doctor…

HyukJae salió del consultorio dejando pensativa a la doctora, se iba haciendo de una idea de algunas cosas, pero solo el tiempo le diría si tenía razón o no, aunque se le estaba ocurriendo algo que tal vez ayudaría a su paciente.

La noche llegó y todos los alumnos se encontraban en el colegio, como se había indicado los autobuses los llevarían al campamento y uno a uno fue llenándose para dirigirse a su destino; desde ese momento se había hecho ya un caos puesto que muchos alumnos iban con la idea de que irían a vacacionar, pero estaban muy equivocados si pensaban eso, ese campamento ayudaría a muchos y a otros cuantos les haría ver algunas verdades de las cosas, pero sin duda iba a ser un fin de semana que ninguno olvidaría.

El Lunes por la tarde todos los alumnos regresaban del campamento al colegio, en cierta forma estaban agotados ya que convivir con tanto niño había sacado de sus casillas a varios, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado y ahora solo era cuestión de esperar el día siguiente para llevar su vida como siempre.

YunHo bajaba del autobús en compañía de ChangMin, aunque era un cuadro extraño ahora se les veía juntos casi en todo, se despedían de una forma no muy afectuosa, pero al menos ya se llevaban mas civilizadamente; cuando el más chico se fue YunHo soltó un suspiro mientras se giraba para dirigirse a donde el Viernes había dejado su coche pero se detuvo al ver como JaeJoong y YeSung se despedían y como el pelinegro se encaminaba hacía la salida donde Junsu y Yoochun lo esperaban, cuando vio completamente solo al amigo de Jae no dudo y se acercó a él.

- Oye… - YeSung al escuchar que alguien hablaba se giró dándose cuenta que se trataba del pelicorto  
- Tengo nombre por si no lo sabes…  
- No me interesa saberlo…  
- Entonces a mi no me interesa escucharte… - se disponía a irse pero el otro lo detuvo girándolo bruscamente  
- Te estoy hablando y me vas a escuchar…  
- Bien… - dijo soltándose de forma ruda del agarre del otro - …¿qué tienes que decirme?  
- Ni creas que no se tus intenciones… te comportas todo el tiempo como el niño bueno y ese papel para nada que te queda  
- ¿Lo dices porque Jae se pasa todo el tiempo conmigo?... o… ¿por qué ya viste la realidad de las cosas?  
- No idiota, lo digo porque así es, frente a él no eres más que un hipócrita, pero la realidad es que eres un manipulador de lo peor…  
- No te pongas celoso… pero tienes que aprender a perder… JaeJoong no puede estar con nadie más que no sea yo, desde siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será… así que no te engañes a ti mismo…  
- Creo que el que esta engañado eres tú… ¿acaso no te a dicho que al que ama es a mi?  
- No creas que porque alguna vez poseíste su cuerpo eso te da derecho sobre él… eso es algo que paso por el simple hecho de que no estaba yo para impedirlo, pero júralo que si hubiera estado, ni siquiera hubieras tenido la dicha de probar sus labios…  
- ¿Acaso tú ya los probaste?... – YeSung se quedó mirando al otro sin responder a la pregunta lo que provocó una sonrisa burlona en el más alto - …claro que no… porque de ti solo quiere tu amistad, pero como tú mismo lo has dicho, aprende a perder y esto desde el principio a sido una derrota para ti…  
- Vete a la mierda estúpido… esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba…  
- Y acabará pronto, solo espero que sepas digerir la derrota… - YunHo se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar a la salida, pero antes de eso volteó a ver al otro chico - …por cierto, sus labios son deliciosos, espero que hayas aprendido a hacerlo con lo que viste… lástima que no sea con él con quien un día lo descubrirás…

Por fin YunHo se fue de ahí con una victoria sobre sus hombros; por otro lado YeSung apretaba sus manos demasiado fuerte, lo que había dicho el pelicorto en verdad lo había molestado y más que nada recordar esa escena que se había quedado marcada en su mente, pero el se encargaría de que eso no se volviera a repetir nunca, costara lo que le costara.

YooChun llegaba a su departamento después de haber ido a dejar primero al pelicorto quien le había pedido el favor y luego a JunSu al cual le había pedido que se fuera a dormir a su departamento, pero este se negó ya que al otro día tenían colegio y sabía que si se iba a dormir con él, lo que menos harían sería dormir, así que mejor lo dejaban para el fin de semana.

Abrió la puerta y entró cerrándola luego con una patada leve, dejó su mochila a un lado del recibidor para dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua, aunque la realidad es que se le antojaba algo un poco más fuerte, un fin de semana sin vicios había sido demasiado para él, eso aunado a que no había podido portarse mal con su novio gracias a ciertos diablillos que había por todos lados.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a tomarse el agua, escucho como tocaban la puerta, se le hizo un poco extraño ya que no era de los que recibían muchas visitas y de los que podían ser, prácticamente los acababa de ver, así que descartaba que fuera alguien de ellos; se dirigió a la puerta y sin preguntar la abrió.

- ¿Tú?... ¿pero que haces aquí?...

YooChun se quedó de piedra al ver de quien se trataba, esa era una visita que nunca se la imagino, ahora solo se preguntaba ¿por qué estaba esa persona ahí?...

**CONTINUARA….**


	18. Bonus Track 3: BALLOONS

**Track 3: BALLOONS...**

Todos estaban en el estacionamiento del colegio, la orden del director era estar puntuales y si no cumplían realmente les iba a ir muy mal en las notas en lo que restaba del ciclo escolar; varios autobuses esperaban para que todo el alumnado subiera y lo fueron haciendo de manera ordenada, siempre que el director estaba presente los alumnos parecían un grupo de seminaristas en convento porque de no ser así, todo se volvía un caos

Por fin después de una media hora todos estuvieron acomodados y finalmente partieron a lo que sería un fin de semana de ayuda comunitaria, aunque muchos iban con la idea de unas merecidas vacaciones

El lago Cheongpungho era el mejor lugar para ir a acampar ya que contaba con muchas fuentes que era un deleite para todos los visitantes y un lugar realmente hermoso; cuando llegaron muy temprano por la mañana se les pidió que bajar de los autobuses y se acomodaran en varias filas para ir dando los equipos y el que sería su maestro supervisor y por ende, decir cuales iban a ser sus actividades a realizar, muchos aún venían medio dormidos y otros más con un ligero dolor de cuerpo a causa de la postura en la que tuvieron por varias horas

- Muy bien chicos, como pueden ver en esa explanada se encuentran las cabañas que serán su hogar por los siguientes tres días, recuerden que no están aquí para vacacionar, por lo tanto pido de su ejemplo para los niños a los cuales hemos venido a dar un poco de recreación y diversión… ¿alguna pregunta hasta este momento? – dijo el subdirector que era el encargado del viaje; repasó con la mirada a todos los alumnos encontrando una mano levantada casi hasta el final de las filas y dándole la palabra

- Solo hay ocho cabañas y somos casi 230 alumnos, eso sin contar a los niños que no sabemos cuantos son… ¿cómo nos acomodaremos?

- Bien, pues a ese punto quería llegar… los niños llegaran en un par de horas más mientras tanto ustedes ya estarán acomodados por equipos que constaran de cuatro personas y en sus respectivas cabañas; en ella verán que hay unas literas bastante amplias por lo que cada una será para un equipo…

- Un momento, un momento… - interrumpió otro alumno - …si seremos cuatro por equipo y solo una litera será utilizada… ¿eso quiere decir que dormiremos en parejas?

- Así es… siete equipos utilizaran cada una de las cabañas la cual cuenta con un cuarto por equipo por lo tanto tendremos 56 equipos…

- ¿Y alcanzaran los escuincles para tantos? – dijo DongHae de forma hastiada, lo único que él quería era dormir

- No sea irrespetuoso Sr. Lee… como sabíamos la cantidad de alumnado que asistiría se habló con el orfanato para que enviara la cantidad de niños exactos para que por cada equipo hubiera cinco… ¿más preguntas?... – al no ver ninguna el subdirector siguió hablando - …bien dado el caso que no es así entonces pasaran uno por uno a esta urna donde sacaran un papel que les asignara el número de la cabaña que les corresponde, se dirigirán a esa cabaña y ahí dentro estará el maestro que será el moderador de cada una, el repartirá los equipos conforme lo vea pertinente… así que por favor comiencen a pasar… ¡¡aaahh!! y un detalle más, por favor moderen y controlen sus actos y vocabularios, también hay niñas…

Sin más los alumnos comenzaron a pasar para sacar su papel y saber que cabaña les correspondía pasando con otro maestro para dar su nombre y así tener el control en una lista, cuando todos tuvieron su número se dirigieron a su respectiva cabaña

JaeJoong iba junto a YeSung hablando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría, el pelinegro iba feliz de poder ver esos paisajes que no había tenido nunca el privilegio de conocer siendo secundado por su amigo que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones; YeSung aún no cabía en su felicidad al saber que le había tocado la misma cabaña que el pelinegro, esto tenía que ser el destino, ahora solo faltaba que le tocara en el mismo equipo y su felicidad iba a ser infinita, por fin iba a poder dormir junto a él como hace tanto tiempo lo había deseado

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cabaña el pelinegro vio que el maestro que los estaba esperando era el de música por lo tanto ese viaje no podía haber sido mejor, él siempre los apoyaba en todo y sabía que esta no iba a ser la excepción, este iba observando a todos los que iban entrando sin perder detalle de nada; los dos pudieron comprobar que varios chicos de distintos grados ya estaban ahí al igual que compañeros de sus clases entre ellos EeTeuk y SungMin

- ¡¡Vaya!! al parecer nos tocaron buenos compañeros de cabaña, al menos que yo sepa ninguno es fastidioso…

- Pues si tu lo dices, la verdad es yo aún no conozco a muchos, solo a los que están en mi salón, pero confiaré en tus palabras – los dos comenzaron a reír mientras veían como otros chicos iban entrando entre ellos RyeWook el cual venía como perdido hasta que YeSung le hizo señas para que los viera, en el momento que escucho su nombre, este salió disparado junto a su amigo muy feliz de que estuviera en la misma cabaña que él, aunque un poco desilusionado de que el pelinegro también estuviera

- ¡¡Waaa… no lo puedo creer YeSung, nos toco juntos!!

- Bueno cálmate, estamos en la misma cabaña pero aún no sabemos en que equipo estamos, así que no comiences que hago que te cambien de cabaña

- ¡¡Que malo eres!!

- No seas así YeSung, es lógico que tú amigo quiera estar junto a ti y más con tan poco tiempo en el colegio…

- Lo siento precioso, pero ya sabes como soy de bromista, jamás haría una cosa así…

JaeJoong reviró los ojos un poco como señal de comprender la forma de ser de su amigo, pero al momento de hacer eso vio como por la puerta iban entrando YunHo y ChangMin los cuales parecía que buscaban algo; el pelinegro bajó su mirada algo triste, no podía ser tan mala su suerte para que le tocara en la misma cabaña que YunHo, su corazón se estrujó un poco al recordar sus palabras dichas hace unos días en el auditorio del colegio, solo había sido uno más, alguien con quien sacio sus ganas retenidas por mucho tiempo, sin embargo no podía odiarlo, él si se había enamorado de verdad y ese era su grave error; por otro lado aún no se hablaba con ChangMin, desde su discusión no habían cruzado palabra y no lo haría hasta que retractara en sus palabras

YeSung al verlos entrar solo pudo soltar un bufido inaudible, lo que menos necesitaba era a ese par ahí como aves de carroña queriendo devorar hasta saciarse, ahora solo podía contar con su buena suerte para que si al menos no le tocaba a él con Jae, por lo menos a ninguno de esos dos tampoco; el maestro vio que todos los alumnos estaban ya dentro por lo cual comenzó a dar las indicaciones correspondientes

- Muy bien chicos, ya estamos todos aquí, nosotros… - pero fue interrumpido súbitamente

- Un momento profe… aún falto yo…

- ¡¡Oh!!... disculpa DongHae… adelante… - la mayoría de los chicos cerró sus ojos en señal de que esto se podía convertir en una verdadera pesadilla mientras otros lo veían con cara de odio, sin duda esa se había convertido en la peor cabaña de todas - …pues como les decía, nosotros somos la cabaña No. dos y por lo tanto nos toca el color azul, esto quiere decir que todos utilizaremos playeras de ese color las cuales les asignaremos al igual que a los niños; para poder diferenciar entre los equipos se les dará un gafete con un número el cual tendrán que usar siempre ya que las actividades que haremos se sumaran en puntos y el equipo que más logre juntar tendrá puntos extras en las dos materias que ustedes elijan… bien, ahora asignare a los equipos, iré nombrando a cada uno y pasara al frente por su gafete, después entrará por esa puerta que es donde están los cuartos y buscaran la que corresponda a ese número y ahí esperaran a sus demás compañeros, podrán ver al entrar que está la litera que corresponde a ustedes y una cama para cada niño

- ¿Por qué los chamacos si tienen que dormir cada uno en una cama y nosotros en esa litera compartiendo con quien sabe quien nuestras horas de sueño? – preguntó DongHae fastidiado de todo eso

- Porque así esta estipulado DongHae, no hay de otra, al menos que quieras dormir en el suelo… - este ya no dijo nada, solo se cruzó de brazos esperando a que dijeran sus nombre para ver con quien demonios le iba a tocar, pero conseguiría que le dejaran una de la camas, sin duda no dormiría con nadie, de eso se encargaba él - …bueno ahora comenzaré…

El profesor fue nombrando a cada uno entregando el gafete correspondiente, RyeWook fue el primero en entrar al cuarto No. 2 y quedaba en espera de ver quienes serían sus compañeros; YunHo tenía en su mano el gafete No. 5 por lo tanto se acercó a esa puerta y al abrirla vio que EeTeuk estaba dentro, se sintió aliviado al ver que se trataba de él, aunque esperaba que su suerte mejorara, aún tenía dos posibilidades

ChangMin abrió la puerta esperando que no hubiera nadie en ella puesto que le gustaba ser el primero y no llevarse sorpresas de que lo habían dejado en el peor lugar o algo por el estilo, pero suspiró aliviado al ver que solo se encontraba un chico dentro aunque se le hacía bastante conocida la cara, le sonrió a este recibiendo una respuesta igual y no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando entrar a YeSung que al ver al alto parado frente a él no pudo más que fruncir el entrecejo; ChangMin de igual forma regresó el gesto, ahora sabía donde se le hacía conocida esa cara, se trataba del amigo de ese hipócrita que ahora estaba delante suyo, RyeWook se puso feliz de ver a su amigo entrar, aunque no entendía porque se sentía tanta presión en el ambiente

Parecía león enjaulado, YunHo se estaba desesperando por ver que nadie entraba a su cuarto, según sus cálculos ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no era posible que nadie entrara, Eeteuk lo veía raro, en verdad que su amigo estaba algo loco pero jamás creyó que la ansiedad fuera parte de su vida, cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle que lo inquietaba la puerta se abrió, YunHo prestó demasiada atención y sentía que era como en cámara lenta, pero su desilusión fue enorme cuando vio a su compañero SungMin entrar por ella, pero tenía que ser paciente, todavía tenía una oportunidad

El profesor ya había entregado casi todos los gafetes, solo le hacían falta dos por lo que llamo a ambos chicos entregándoselos al mismo tiempo, estos se miraron con demasiado odio sin embargo no dijeron nada, solo caminaron hacia sus respectivas puertas abriéndolas casi al mismo tiempo y mirando en su interior, antes de entrar volvieron a mirarse, solo que esta vez uno tenía una cara de satisfacción mientras que el otro seguía viéndolo con enojo, estaba seguro de quien era su compañero, de esta forma por fin los dos entraron

- ¡¡Ohh por Dios... Jae!!... – dijeron en uno de los cuartos

- ¡¡Vaya vaya!!... miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí… sin duda esto cambia totalmente la perspectiva que tenía de este campamento, creo que será muy divertido – dijo el recién llegado en el otro cuarto

- Por favor no exageres YeSung, aunque admito que si es bastante suerte la que tienes, tus dos amigos estamos contigo… - expresó JaeJoong con una sonrisa la cual se borró y se convirtió en una triste cuando vio a la tercera persona dentro, pero tal vez así podrían arreglar las cosas

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – se escucharon las voces de YunHo y SungMin al mismo tiempo cosa que hizo reír sonoramente a DongHae, ahora sabía que sería genial dormir en esa litera

En la cabaña No. 6 se encontraban todos los alumnos que les correspondía ese número, YooChun y JunSu estaban felices porque estaban juntos y no perdían oportunidad de estarse demostrando su amor con besos que ponían envidiosos a unos y molestos a otros, entre ellos estaba HyukJae quien ya no sabía en que otro idioma maldecir su mala suerte; HeeChul prácticamente se ponía a hacer un baile de alabanza a quien estuviera en las alturas cuando vio como entraba SiWon por lo que no perdió oportunidad de acercarse a él con todo y que venía acompañado por HanGeng; realmente todos los chicos estaban ansiosos por ver quienes conformarían sus equipos, el problema era que el profesor que les tocaba no había llegado aún, por lo que estaban por salir a averiguar que ocurría cuando vieron como iba entrando de una manera despreocupada escuchando su ipod

- ¡¡Dios dime que no es cierto!! – murmuró HyukJae al ver al maestro de baile atravesar el umbral hasta llegar a una mesa que estaba al fondo y donde comenzó a dejar todas sus cosas que traía

- Una disculpa chicos por la demora, el lugar es hermoso y uno se puede quedar mucho tiempo contemplándolo… emm bueno, comencemos con esto, yo tengo mis reglas a seguir y las decisiones que yo tome no obstaculizaran las ideas finales que se tiene de este campamento, así que prácticamente lo que quiero decir es que aquí se hará lo que yo quiera ¿de acuerdo?... – nadie dijo nada, todos estaban muy serios viendo al profesor y su despreocupada forma de ser - …bueno como veo que no dicen nada lo tomaré como un si… ahora bien, formare los equipos, esto es ami criterio así que no hago cambios y modificaciones

- ¿Profe y si no nos parecen las personas que nos tocan?

- Pues se aguantan o paso un reporte para que les bajen puntos en materias por incumplimiento de reglas

- Eso es injusto

- ¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa?... bueno comenzare entonces explicando todo… - el profesor WooHyuk comenzó indicando lo del color de las playeras que en este caso era el rojo al igual que los números de los equipos, mientras hacía eso empezó a revisar con la mirada a todos los chicos que estaban ahí sorprendiéndose de ver a su alumno favorito y a la pareja que era la pesadilla de este, era una ironía, pensó, pero ahora ya sabía que es lo que haría - …según esto tendría que ir dándoles el gafete a cada uno y que fueran pasando a su respectivo cuarto, pero no tiene caso por lo cual iré nombrando a los integrantes de cada equipo, así perdemos menos tiempo… así que… equipo No. 1…

Mientras el maestro iba eligiendo a su entero antojo a los distintos chicos que conformarían los equipos, HanGeng no se despegaba ni un solo momento de SiWon, de hecho trataba de llamar su atención con distintas pláticas pero este lo callaba diciendo que no escuchaba lo que el profesor les decía, sin embargo, el alto cada dos minutos volteaba a ver a Heechul que se encontraba a su lado, al parecer bastante atento a lo que se decía enfrente

- Equipo No. 3… mmm Kim YoungWoon, Cho KyuHyun… ¿a quien mas pongo?.. a ver ustedes dos… - busco en la lista de nombres con la fotografía que tenía en las manos - …HanGeng y Choi SiWon… pasen por sus gafetes pero rapidito… - el chino estaba más que feliz, eso si que era el destino y que la vida le sonriera, estaría junto a SiWon, los otros dos no le importaban, lo que valía era que estaba junto al alto y que el ex pelirrojo no; SiWon volteo a ver a HeeChul quien tenía un semblante un poco triste, pero sin embargo sonreía, el que no estuviera en su equipo no importaba mucho, estaban en la misma cabaña y eso era lo que valía - …equipo No. 4… - WooHyuk sonrió triunfal, este iba a ser su equipo favorito sin duda - …Kim Heechul, Lee HyukJae, Kim JunSu y Park YooChun… ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… equipo 5…

HyukJae sabía que lo hacía a propósito, muy a su pesar estaba muy conciente que el profesor sabía que no se llevaba con su amigo y que detestaba al novio de este y ahora tenía que convivir con ellos en equipo y lo peor, dormir en la misma litera; obvio que ellos iban a querer dormir juntos, por lo que prácticamente solo un colchón y un poco de espacio lo iban a distanciar de su peor tormento, juraba que ese maestro se las iba a pagar de una u otra manera

JunSu también estaba un poco tenso, no que no le alegrara que HyukJae estuviera en su equipo, pero ahora sabía más motivos por los cuales YooChun y él no se llevaban, ¿ahora que iba a pasar?; YooChun sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio pero no diría nada ya que esto a lo mejor iba a ayudar a que su amistad se arreglara, aunque dudaba que eso pasara, más estando conciente de los sentimientos del estrambótico por su novio

Una vez que todos los equipos fueron repartidos, cada uno pasó a su cuarto para arreglar todo y quedar en espera de la llegada de los niños los cuales como habían dicho, llegaron un par de horas después haciendo una algarabía más grande que si fuera un parque de diversiones, los niños fueron repartidos y con esto se empezaron a preparar todos para las actividades que se realizarían en el día

Todos los equipos estaban en la explanada del lugar con sus respectivos colores para identificarse, esperaban a que los maestros llegaran con las indicaciones de lo que harían en ese momento; SiWon se acercó a KiBum el cual traía una playera verde con un gafete con el número uno, estaba cruzado de brazos bastante pensativo y con una clara cara de preocupación

- Hey… KiBum… ¿por qué esa cara?

- Porque esto será el infierno para mí…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?... DongHae no esta en tu cabaña y pues eso te ayudara a no estar pasando por tantas penurias

- No, no me toco con él pero creo que eso hubiera sido mucho mejor que con quien me tocó… - SiWon se quedó pensando un momento mientras su vista recorría el lugar hasta que vio a lo que se refería su amigo

- Te… ¿te tocó con ShinDong?

- Si… esta en mi equipo junto con otros dos chicos los cuales son pareja… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?... ellos querrán dormir juntos, me tocara dormir con ShinDong y estoy aterrado… tu sabes que él…

- Tranquilo, no pasará nada malo, no creo que se atreva a hacerte nada mientras haya otras personas cerca, además de los niños… ese desgraciado…

- Esto es una pesadilla SiWon… tengo miedo…

- Ya tranquilo… - el alto lo abrazó protectoramente - …si algo te llega a hacer o lo intenta, no dudes en ir a buscarme, te juro que le romperé la cara de ser necesario…

- Gracias SiWon

DongHae veía la escena a una distancia no muy lejana, sabía que no tenía nada de que preocuparse por ese abrazo, que eso no significaba nada, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un cierto enojo, se veía que KiBum estaba preocupado por algo y él quería saber porque; trató de despejar su mente un poco sobre eso ya que no era lo que le interesaba por ahora, se le antojaba un cigarro en ese momento pero se los habían decomisado al salir del colegio, tendría que suplir esa ansiedad con alguna otra cosa, en eso estaba pensando cuando sintió como lo jalaban de la playera volteando hacía abajo y viendo la carita de uno de los niños de su equipo

- Hyung… ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – este lo miró sin decir nada, en verdad le gustaban los niños solo que delante de todo mundo no podía dejar salir ese punto débil que tenía; se agacho para quedar a su altura mientras veía para todos lados, cuando se percató que nadie le ponía atención pudo responderle

- ¿Tu nombre es SangJin verdad?... – el niño asintió - …aún no nos dicen los profesores que haremos pero ten paciencia que pronto nos lo indicaran

- ¿Por qué hyung tiene la cara siempre enojada?

- Yo no tengo la cara enojada – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

- Si, lo estas haciendo ahora

- Así es mi cara…

- Pues te ves muy mal así… la gente no te va a querer porque los asustaras

- ¿Tú te asustas conmigo?

- No, porque se que hyung es bueno… pero mis amigos si se asustan, cuando llegamos dijiste cosas que hicieron que te tengan miedo por eso me mandaron a mi a preguntar

- Eres un chico muy valiente… - le regaló una sonrisa que hizo que el niño la contestara de igual forma - …vayamos con tus amigos y los demás, tenemos cosas que hacer

JunSu cargaba a uno de los niños de su equipo, desde que lo vio lo había agarrado diciendo que él se encargaría de ese, era el más pequeño de todos y este también se había apegado mucho al escandaloso; YooChun veía fascinado la forma en la que JunSu disfrutaba al estar con ese niño, se le hacía algo demasiado tierno por lo cual se la pasaba sacando fotografías con su cámara para recordar esos momentos. Por fin los maestros aparecieron con varios costales con distintas cosas, se pusieron en medio de la explanada y llamaron la atención de todos

- Lo primero que haremos será una carrera de obstáculos, primero participaran los niños y luego los grandes… frente a ese árbol será la línea de partida, uno de los niños correrá hasta aquel muro donde tomará uno de esos globos y regresará corriendo para entregárselo al siguiente niño el cual tendrá que romperlo y sacar el papel que viene adentro y entregárselo a un integrante del equipo, no abrirán ese papel hasta que se les indique; una vez que el papel sea entregado ese mismo niño correrá hacía esos montículos de paja y buscará un palo como este que tengo en la mano, una vez que lo encuentre se lo entregará a otro niño que estará a un lado esperando y correrá hasta esos juegos donde tendrá que pasar por todos ellos y depositar el palo en esas cubetas que serán del color de cada equipo y regresará hasta la línea de partida donde los dos niños restantes serán amarrados por uno de sus pies y correrán hasta este punto donde me encuentro dando por finalizada la competencia, todo será contabilizado por tiempo ya que sería imposible que todos los equipos compitieran a la vez, los tres primeros equipos con menos tiempo tendrán 5 puntos y serán agregados a la cabaña a la que pertenecen y un punto extra a los equipos que lo hayan logrado; después los mayores harán los mismo exceptuando la parte del globo, por lo que ellos partirán a partir del árbol directo a los montículos de paja y todo lo demás se hará de la misma manera, así que por favor todos los integrantes de cada equipo reúnan a sus niños y den las indicaciones que crean pertinentes… - los equipos se comenzaron a reunir y a decidir quienes harían que trabajo tanto entre los niños como en los adultos

- A ver… tenemos cuatro niños y una niña… yo pino que ella sea la que haga el trabajo menos pesado que en este caso es el primero…

- Estoy de acuerdo YeSung, pero también tenemos que ver que opina ella… ven preciosa… - la niña un poco tímida se acercó a JaeJoong - …¿te gustaría ser la primera?

- Si oppa, pero solo si tú haces lo mismo que me tocará hacer a mi…

- Oye oye… eso lo decidimos nosotros, además Jae y yo correremos juntos en la prueba final

- ¿Y quien dice eso? – contestó la niña retadoramente a lo dicho por YeSung

- Lo digo yo que soy tu mayor…

- Esa es decisión de JaeJoong oppa no la tuya… además tú estas muy feo para estar junto a él – ChangMin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada a lo dicho por la niña

- ¡¡¿Feo?!!... pero si estoy aún más hermoso que cualquier príncipe de cuento… - la niña lo meditó un momento poniendo su dedito bajo su barbilla

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón… - YeSung sonrió complacido - …pero cuando esta convertido en sapo jajajaja – ChangMin juraba que besaría a la pequeña más tarde

- Oye tú chamaca endemoniada…

- YeSung cálmate… te estas poniendo a discutir con una niña de seis años, no inventes… - JaeJoong volteó a ver a la niña de nuevo - …SeokJe, lo que tú harás nosotros los grandes no lo haremos, pero yo también seré el primero ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien oppa…

Por otro lado el equipo No. 5 azul no se ponía para nada de acuerdo, los niños estaban sentados en el piso esperando a que dejaran de discutir sus hyungs que al parecer se la vivían enfadados, todos estaban temerosos de eso

- A mi me vale un reverendo pepino lo que tu digas, lo haremos como nosotros queramos y tú solo evócate a obedecer las órdenes…

- DongHae no obedece a nadie por si no lo sabes imitación barata de Bruce Lee, así que yo haré la prueba que a mi me plazca ¿ok?

- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos a la suerte? – opino EeTeuk al ver que los otros tres jamás se pondrían de acuerdo

- Estoy de acuerdo… un piedra papel y tijeras será lo mejor

- Que infantil… pero estoy cansado de discutir, así que háganle como quieran… - los cuatro se pusieron en círculo comenzado con el juego quedando eliminado primero el problemático, cosa que lo hizo molestar demasiado, el segundo en quedar eliminado fue SungMin quedando los otros dos de los cuales el ganador fue YunHo

- Bien, entonces como yo gané seré el primero, de ahí irá EeTeuk con la segunda prueba y los que correrán juntos serán SungMin y DongHae…

- ¿Por qué tengo que correr con este desgraciado?

- SungMin, hay niños presentes… yo también se que no es nada agradable, pero no queda de otra… así que ahora démosles sus lugares a los niños

Una vez que todos los equipos estaban listos, fueron llamados los niños para sus respectivos lugares dando inicio a la competencia, el evento fue muy divertido para todos, ya que hubo niños que se quedaban atorados en los montículos de paja y los mayores tenían que irlos a sacar quedando todos cubiertos; cuando todos los niños habían pasado era el turno de los grandes, en el tercer turno en la línea de arranque estaban YunHo y JaeJoong por el equipo azul, estos se miraron un momento donde el pelicorto le regaló una sonrisa al otro quien desvió la mirada un poco triste pero recobró la sonrisa cuando escuchó los gritos de apoyo de la pequeña SeokJe

Por fin se escucho el silbato de arranque y todos salieron corriendo introduciéndose en su montículo para buscar el palo del color que le correspondía, el primero en salir con todo el cabello lleno de paja había sido YunHo pero casi al momento salió JaeJoong tropezando un poco y corrieron a la par del otro entregárselo a EeTeuk y a ChangMin correspondientemente, cuando ambos chicos recibieron el palo salieron corriendo hacía el área de juegos a hacer su parte; JaeJoong se sacudió un poco la paja del cabello sin fijarse que detrás suyo venía saliendo otro de los chicos de los montículos y empujándolo un poco por lo que estuvo a punto de caer, sin embargo YunHo lo sostuvo para que eso no pasara

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si… - se separó de él lo más pronto que pudo - …gracias

- Jae… necesitamos hablar…

- No es el momento YunHo… además ya todo quedo dicho, no tengo nada que hablar contigo

- Fui un tonto, eso que dije fue una mentira…

- Dije que ahora no YunHo, ve con tu equipo… - en el momento que YunHo iba a decir algo más vio como se acercaba una niña hacia el pelinegro

- Oppa… ¿estas bien? vi que te ibas a caer

- Si princesa, no te preocupes… - la niña vio a YunHo un momento y luego le sonrió

- ¿Quién es el?

- Su nombre es YunHo y es un compañero del colegio

- Es muy guapo… no como YeSung oppa… con YunHo oppa si te ves bien – JaeJoong se ruborizó demasiado y YunHo emitió una gran sonrisa

- No digas esas cosas SeokJe… ahora regresemos con los demás, ChangMin aún no termina su prueba

JaeJoong y la niña caminaron hacía donde estaban RyeWook y YeSung amarrados del pie en espera del alto para poder terminar la prueba, mientras hacían esto la niña volteaba a ver a YunHo varias veces mientras que el otro suspiraba frustrado, no sabía de que forma acercarse al pelinegro para que se pudiera explicar; ChangMin tuvo varios percances en el área de juegos puesto que era demasiado grande para entrar en algunos, sin embargo salió a tiempo para entregar depositar el palo en la cubeta y correr hacía sus compañeros unos segundos después que EeTeuk; SungMin y DongHae habían arrancado en primer lugar sin embargo tropezaban a cada momento puesto que cada uno corría a su antojo, no dejaban de insultarse en ningún segundo, YeSung y RyeWook iban más coordinados, era la ventaja de ser amigos y estar cómodos en la competencia, aunque el mayor hubiera preferido tener al pelinegro de compañero

La prueba termino y el equipo 2 azul había sido el ganador quedando en segundo lugar el equipo 5 azul haciendo que DongHae desamarrara la atadura del pie y caminando lejos de donde estaban todos los demás; para la séptima ronda en la línea de arranque se encontraba HanGeng por el equipo 3 rojo, JunSu por el 4 rojo y Kibum por el 1 verde; la prueba comenzó y fue cuestión de segundos en la que JunSu encontró el palo, eso de siempre participar en toda clase de actividades en la escuela ayudaba mucho a ser ágil, además de esa manera tan peculiar que tenía de nunca dejarse vencer, corrió y le entregó el palo a HeeChul quien rápidamente se metió en los juegos; el chino salió de pajar entregándole el palo a SiWon quien como si de un potro se tratara entró al área de juegos, cuando estaba escalando una rampa de enredadera pudo ver como HeeChul se había atorado del pié por lo que se detuvo un momento para ayudarlo, el otro al ver que se trataba de SiWon le sonrió y agradeció

- Aquí nadie nos ve… como agradecimiento te dejaré que te adelantes

- Ni hablar… tuviste un altercado y por eso te atrasaste, así que andando… realmente esto solo es por diversión…

- Eres un amor cielo…

Sin más el ex pelirrojo siguió su camino mientras SiWon realmente le daba ventaja, haría cualquier cosa por él hasta en el más sencillo de los juegos; cuando estaba por retomar su camino vio como ShinDong venía escalando, ese tipo no le simpatizaba en absoluto por lo que antes de seguir desamarro unas cuantas cuerdas, eso haría que se retrazara más y con suerte se atorara como la gran ballena que era, además que sabía a Kibum no le importaban los puntos, él tenía buenas notas por si mismo

HeeChul por fin salía del área de juegos ante la algarabía de todos los que esperaban, depositó el palo en su lugar y corrió hacia Yoochun y HyukJae los cuales ya estaban amarrados del pie, a unos cuantos metros se podía ver a SiWon saliendo del área de juegos y haciendo el mismo trayecto que el ex pelirrojo

- Solo porque JunSu decidió que quería meterse al montículo de paja y porque el afeminado ese no corre ni por su vida… pero créeme que esto es lo más desagradable que me pudo haber pasado

- No creas que a mi me hace muy feliz tampoco cara de mono, pero no estamos para discutir, solo evócate a correr…

- No tienes que ser hipócrita conmigo, se que me odias como yo a ti, y si te comportas tan "amablemente" es por JunSu, pero eso cuento no me lo trago aún…

- Piensa lo que quieras…

HeeChul llegó y los dos chicos salieron corriendo, YooChun estaba en el equipo de atletismo por lo que era en verdad rápido, HyukJae no lo era tanto, pero al ir amarrado con el otro tuvo que poner todo de su parte para no quedarse y hacer que los dos cayeran llegando en primer lugar y con uno de los mejores records de todos los equipos; un par de minutos atrás llegaron Kangin y KyuHyun, sin embargo del equipo 1 verde ni sus luces, aún ShinDong no salía del área de juegos

Después de la primera actividad todos se fueron a comer al comedor que tenía la cabaña principal para luego de eso ir a las mesas del exterior para que los niños realizaran una actividad con plastilina, esta consistía en hacer una maqueta que representara las estaciones del año por lo cual necesitaban de la ayuda de los más grandes

ChangMin y YunHo se reunieron un momento aprovechando que los demás estaban en lo suyo, el estar en distinto equipo no evitaba que pudieran interactuar entre ellos por momentos

- Vaya que tienes suerte… te toco estar con JaeJoong

- En cierta forma, aún sigue molesto conmigo por lo del otro día por lo tanto no me habla mucho, además que el pesado ese no se le despega ni un momento

- Te juro que le quiero partir la cara pero no es el mejor momento para hacerlo, no quiero dejar a muchos niños traumados

- ¿Y tú que tal?... te tocó con DongHae, creo que eso es lo peor que puede pasarle a cualquiera

- Ni que lo digas… pero al parecer a SungMin tampoco le simpatiza mucho, no se el motivo

- Bueno creo no tiene que haber algún motivo para eso, cualquiera detestaría a esa escoria

- Eso si…

- Tú antes te llevabas mucho con él… ¿por qué cambió todo eso?... – YunHo no podía contarle nada al alto, cierto que estaban en una cierta tregua, pero no era su amigo por lo cual decidió mejor quedarse callado - …esta bien no tienes que decirme nada… además no es como si me importara mucho

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer con el tipo ese?

- Por el momento no creo que podamos hacer nada, al menos por mi quedará que no duerma con él – YunHo abrió los ojos como platos, ese detalle se le estaba pasando, pero al mismo tiempo sabía a lo que se refería el otro

- Pues tú tampoco dormirás con él…

- Eso ya lo veremos…

- ChangMin, si me entero que eso pasa te juro que yo…

- Tengo que regresar con mi equipo, te veo luego YunHo

El alto se acercó a la mesa donde los pequeños trataban de hacer unos árboles como los que estaban en el campamento mientras YunHo se quedaba viendo como tonto en esa dirección, no lo había meditado, pero Jae estaba con las otras dos personas que lo deseaban, en verdad maldecía su mala suerte

La tarde llegó y con esto el fin de las actividades del primer día, todos se fueron a bañar a sus respectivas cabañas, como trabajo para los mayores también estaba el asear a sus niños cosa que para algunos desagrado y para otros les daba lo mismo

Cuando la luna ya había salido pasaron al comedor a cenar donde les avisaron que al día siguiente para la cena lo harían en las mesas donde esa tarde había sido la actividad de las maquetas poniendo a todos los niños felices, también se les aviso que una vez que los niños fueran mandados a dormir los mayores podían salir un rato a la explanada y hacer una lunada, perro todo iba a depender de cómo fueran las actividades del día siguiente y que no se rompiera ninguna regla de las proporcionadas

Ya todos estaban en sus cabañas, el equipo 4 rojo estaba acomodando a sus niños en sus camas para que durmieran, una vez que todos estaban acostados ahora era turno de los mayores el decidir como se acomodarían ellos

- A mi me da igual con quien, solo que si alguno se atreve a darme una sola patada, les juro que me las pagaran y peor aún si se atreven a tocar mi hermoso rostro

- Chula, ni quien quiera estar junto a ti…

- Claro ratoncito, como ya tienes tu pedazo de queso pues es obvio que no será contigo con quien duerma – HyukJae estaba conciente de que le tocaría dormir con el afeminado ese, por lo tanto no decía nada al respecto

- Claro que si, aunque esto ya no es novedad para nosotros, solemos dormir juntos muchas veces, ¿verdad lindura?…

- ¡¡Chunnie!! – dijo el escandaloso sonrojado y dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

- Pues es cierto amor, solo trata de no ser tan ruidoso sino nuestros compañeros no podrán dormir… - HyukJae no soportaba eso por lo que subió a la parte alta de la litera acomodándose lo que hizo que Heechul lo viera, estaba bien que dormiría con él ¿pero porque tenía que ser en la parte de arriba?

- Oye tú… ¿que no vas a tratar de ganar la cama de abajo?... ¿qué tal si nos caemos?, además yo pido del lado de la pared, no suelo levantarme en las noches para ir al baño…

- Pues déjame te digo Chulita divina que nosotros dormiremos en la parte de abajo, así que no comiences con tus berrinches

- No son berrinches, yo quiero la parte de abajo también… - HyukJae ya estaba harto de toda esa palabrería

- ¿¡Se pueden callar de una vez!?... tú hipócrita de quinta no te ha parado la boca de estar alardeando, ya me tienes harto… y tú ex zanahoria, ¿acaso piensas estar abajo cuando estos comiencen a darse sus cochinos arrimucos?... ¿no te pones a pensar que esta cosa nos puede caer encima? – HeeChul lo pensó un momento y el estrambótico tenía razón

- Buen punto… déjame masticarlo… ok, dormiré arriba pero yo del lado de la pared… - HyukJae se cambio de lado mientras HeeChul subía y pasaba por encima de él para acomodarse; JunSu soltó un fuerte suspiro, no le gustaba como se expresaba su amigo de la relación ellos tenían y escucharlo de esa forma tan ponzoñosa hacía que doliera más, YooChun le regalo un beso y una sonrisa para invitarlo a que se acostaran de una vez, sin embargo una pequeña voz se dejo escuchar llamando la atención de todos

- JunSu hyung… - dijo el niño restregando uno de sus ojitos

- ¿Qué pasa HaBin? – pregunto el escandaloso acercándose a él, en verdad que ese era su consentido

- No puedo dormir…

- ¿Por qué? ¿tienes alguna pesadilla?

- No, es que no traje mi osito y si no lo abrazo no puedo dormir…

- Ay mi amor, no tengo nada que pueda darte para abrazar…

- Pero… - el niño se sonrojo un poco - …yo podría abrazarte a ti – JunSu lo vio con ternura, su carita era todo un puchero completo

- Pero no cabemos los dos en tu cama…

- Pero en la tuya si, es más grande que la mía… - JunSu lo medito un momento, sabía que iba a dar un grito en el cielo pero no permitiría que el niño no descansara todo por su calentura

- Chunnie… tú dormirás en la cama de HaBin…

- ¿QUE?

- No grites que despertaras a los demás… no puedo dejar al pequeño sin dormir si puedo darle una solución a esto… así que por favor pásate a su cama, yo dormiré estas dos noches con él – YooChun iba a reclamar sin embargo la mirada de JunSu se lo evitó por lo cual frunció el entrecejo y agarrando su almohada se dispuso a caminar hacia la cama del niño mientras este se pasaba corriendo a la litera, cuando YooChun se recostó vio como desde arriba HeeChul sonreía en burla y como HyukJae gozaba con lo acabado de ocurrir por lo que optó por ignorarlos a ambos, en especial al cara de mono; JunSu se enterneció con la acción de su novio por lo cual se acercó a él y lo tapo cono si de un niño pequeño se tratara

- Gracias mi amor… por eso y muchas cosas más te amo… – besó su labios de manera dulce dando las buenas noches - …te juro que te lo pagaré después… - con esa idea el más grande sonrió complacido, JunSu se acostó en su lugar siendo abrazado al instante por el niño pero alzando su carita hacía la que antes era su cama

- Muchas gracias YooChun hyung, ahora se porque JunSu hyung te quiere tanto… - dijo el pequeño antes de acostarse y comenzar a quedarse al instante dormido

En el cuarto del equipo 2 azul las cosas no eran tan diferente a como lo fue en la cabaña No. seis, solo que aquí los niños se reían de sus hyungs puesto que la "pelea" que sostenían era por demás divertida

- Te dije que dormirá conmigo…

- Pues a ver como le haces porque no me quitaré de aquí… - ChangMin estaba ya metido en la cama de debajo de la litera mientras discutía con YeSung; RyeWook había decidido subirse ya que sabía que el lugar que quedara sería el suyo y lo más seguro es que fuera arriba

- Mira garrocha humana… si no te sales por las buenas lo haré por las malas…

- Inténtalo si puedes… a Jae no le gusta dormir en literas altas porque no puede conciliar el sueño, así que no tendrá de otra que dormir aquí junto a mi…

- Vas a ver… esta me las pagas, te quitas porque te quitas… - mientras YeSung se subía a la cama para tratar de ahorcar a ChangMin, Jae soltaba un bufido mientras tapaba a los niños con las cobijas dándole un beso a cada uno de ellos, en especial a la pequeña SeokJe

- Oppa… - dijo quedito para llamar la atención del pelinegro - …esos dos no dejaran de pelear nunca ¿verdad?

- No lo creo princesa, pero trata de ignorarlos y dormir, ya se cansaran…

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?... ¿dónde dormirás?

- Hay un espacio arriba junto a RyeWook, ahí puedo dormir…

- Pero a oppa no le gusta según dijo ChangMin oppa…

- Es cierto, pero exagera… tú descansa princesa, hasta mañana – el pelinegro volvió a dar otro beso en la frente a la niña para después disponerse a subir a la parte de arriba de la litera donde RyeWook se sorprendió al verlo llegar, JaeJoong con un gesto con la mano le dijo que no les hiciera caso y que se dispusiera a dormir cosa que ambos chicos hicieron al momento; cuando YeSung por fin pudo sacar a ChangMin de la cama con una sonrisa victoriosa busco con la mirada al pelinegro para decirle que podía acostarse ya, sorprendiéndose de no verlo por ningún lado

- JaeJoong oppa ya esta dormidito allá arriba – YeSung y el alto rápidamente voltearon a ver para darse cuenta que era verdad por lo que se miraron con repulsión ni locos dormirían juntos por lo cual decidieron los dos dormir en el suelo

YunHo estaba acostado sin poder dormir, se había puesto de acuerdo con SungMin para que los dos se acostaran juntos en la misma cama por lo cual a DongHae gracias a sus recorridos noctámbulos no le había quedado de otra que dormir junto a EeTeuk, sin embargo por su cabeza no dejaba de rondar el hecho que ese bueno para nada de YeSung pudiera estarse aprovechando de su JaeJoong y eso lo tenía como búho. HanGeng por otro lado se había salido con la suya y a su lado estaba SiWon profundamente dormido, tenía ganas de portarse mal con él pero sabía que si daba un paso en falso este podría mandarlo al caño y todo se arruinaría, por lo que opto sencillamente dormir también, solo que al otro día el ex pelirrojo no tenía porque saber que solamente habían dormido, iba a ser todo un honor informarle que había dormido junto al alto

Al otro día muy temprano todos fueron despertados ya que las actividades tenían que empezar cuanto antes para aprovechar el día, por lo cual todos se arreglaron y pasaron a desayunar para después encontrarse todos en la explanada de la misma forma que el día anterior

- La actividad que haremos ahora consistirá en un rally, obviamente sin carros, donde por equipos tendrán que seguir las pistas que les daremos hasta encontrar la última pieza y llevarla a su moderador de cabaña, en total son 10; recuerden que los niños tienen que participar también por lo cual pido que los cuiden mucho y no se vayan a lastimar… ahora un representante de cada equipo pase por su primera pista…

La orden fue acatada y cuando todos tenían en su poder la primera pista el silbato indicó que podían iniciar, las pistas no eran las mismas por lo cual cada quien se fue por su propio camino; el equipo 4 rojo se encontraba por unos matorrales buscando lo que según la hoja decía era una flor parecida al tulipán pero de color morado donde tenía amarrada a un lado una pequeña hoja que les daría la siguiente pista; HeeChul estaba sentado en una piedra abanicándose con la mano puesto que repelaba que había demasiado calor, aunado a que ya se había picado con quien sabe cuantas espinas y no pensaba seguir dañando su preciada piel

- ¿Qué tal si te levantas d ahí y nos ayudas afeminado?

- Cálmate cara de mosca aplastada, yo no te estoy insultando ni metiendo contigo… además mis manos se estropearan…

- Sería bueno… según esto eres un hombre ¿no?

- Pues si, pero para este tipo de cosas siempre mando a mis mayordomos…

- Pues aquí no están así que ponte a hacer algo si no quieres que me te obligue a hacerlo…

- Los dos pueden ponerse a buscar de una buena vez en lugar de discutir, los niños están haciendo mucho más que ustedes dos juntos… - dijo YooChun demasiado irritado

- ¡¡No nos grites!! – contestaron al mismo tiempo, JunSu sonreía ante tal hecho, le daba gracia como en cierta forma su amigo y su novio "convivían" aunque no fuera de la mejor manera; HeeChul por fin se levantó y se acercó a los matorrales para buscar la mentada flor, pero cuando abrió un poco las hojas sintió como le ponían una mano en la boca

- No grites… soy yo… - por fin sus labios fueron liberados mientras soltaba un suspiro

- SiWon… me asustaste… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Buscando mi pista… tengo que encontrar una piedra color amarilla donde debajo esta la pista que sigue…

- Por lo que veo aún no tiene suerte…

- No… pero al parecer encontré algo mejor… - las mejillas de HeeChul se encendieron al momento, si le decía algo le echaría la culpa al calor - …¿y ustedes que tal?

- Pues ahí vamos… tenemos que encontrar una flor morada…

- ¿Como un tulipán?

- Si… ¿cómo supiste?

- Es que la vi hacía allá… – dijo señalando el camino - …si quieres te llevo…

- ¡¡Awww!! con esto sería la segunda vez que me ayudas…

- Ya te dije que no importa, lo que quiero es que estés contento de lograr tus objetivos… - HeeChul sintió una punzada muy fuerte en su estómago, sin decir nada se encaminó a donde el alto lo llevaba hasta que vio la flor que andaba buscando y tomando el papel que correspondía

- Gracias SiWon… eres un amor – el ex pelirrojo se abrazó al otro de forma efusiva por lo que sus rostros quedaron demasiado juntos, se miraron a los ojos por un momento mientras estos se iban cerrando al mismo tiempo que se acercaban sus bocas pero una voz pronunciando el nombre del más alto hizo que se separaran rápidamente

- SiWon… aquí estas… ¡¡pero miren quien esta aquí!!... nada mas y nada menos que el perfecto y popular de HeeChul

- ¿Qué pasa HanGeng?

- Pasa que tenemos que seguir buscando ¿o ya te cambiaste de equipo?... – SiWon negó un momento con la cabeza para luego mirar de nuevo al ex pelirrojo

- Te veo luego Chul… - este asintió mientras veía como SiWon se iba alejando cuando lo perdió de vista notó como el chino aún estaba ahí de pie mirándolo

- Veo que estas avanzando Chulita… y te felicito, aunque por lo que se eso se te da muy bien…

- No se porque me tratas así, no te he hecho nada…

- No voy a discutir eso contigo ahora… pero si te voy a decir algo… SiWon será mío y tú te tendrás que conformar con solo mirar… - el chino se dio media vuelta pero antes de comenzar a caminar regresó su vista hacia el ex pelirrojo - …por cierto, es muy lindo en la cama… no hay nada como verlo por la mañana mientras abre sus ojos… tiene un cuerpo envidiable… adiós

HeeChul apretó sus manos con mucha fuerza casi arrugando el papel que llevaba entre sus dedos, para luego bajar el rostro, sabía que ese chino alardeaba demasiado y no tenía que creerle nada ¿pero si de verdad se había acostado con él?, nunca había hablado con SiWon al respecto, de hecho nunca habían tenido una platica que durara más de 10 minutos, con ese pensamiento regresó a donde estaba su equipo, tenía que entregarles la siguiente pista

YunHo estaba harto de tener siempre a DongHae detrás de él, a cada rato que podía sentía como intentaba pasar sus asquerosas manos por sus partes privadas y si no lo golpeaba era como ya había dicho antes, por los niños que siempre estaban presentes; ya estaban por encontrar la última pista que los llevaría a terminar con esta carrera que más que nada lo estaba desesperando; vio como SungMin y EeTeuk estaban escarbando con ayuda de los niños un pedazo de tierra, lo más seguro es que se tratara de eso que buscaban, fue y se recargó en uno de los árboles esperando que no fuera a acercarse el chico problemático, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a esa pequeña niña que traía el número del equipo del pelinegro

- Hola YunHo oppa

- Hola pequeña… ¿qué haces por aquí solita?

- Estoy con mi equipo por allá buscando una cosa para lo del ra… ra…

- Rally…

- Eso… pero te vi de lejos y quise venir a saludarte

- Pues muchas gracias…

- Oye oppa… te veo muy triste, desde que te vi la primera vez tienes esa cara… ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada pequeña… - se sentó en el suelo donde la niña hizo lo mismo a su lado - …cosas de grandes…

- Siempre dicen eso… pero yo creo que es mentira, los niños también podemos ayudar

- Y yo no digo que no sea así, pero no lo entenderías… - SeokJe jugaba con sus dos colitas del pelo que el pelinegro le había hecho por la mañana

- ¿Es por JaeJoong oppa?... – YunHo la miró un momento para luego regalarle una sonrisa triste mientras asentía - …¿discutieron verdad?

- Así es pequeña, dije algo que no debía y ahora él esta enojado conmigo…

- Pues pídele perdón…

- Pero no me quiere escuchar… lo he intentado pero no se deja

- Pues hay que hacer algo con eso… - la niña pensaba un momento cuando su carita se iluminó pero cuando iba a decir algo escucho la voz de ChangMin que la llamaba un poco preocupado

- Te buscan, mejor ve a encontrarte con ChangMin sino se volverá loco tu equipo, en especial JaeJoong y los regañaran los maestros…

- De acuerdo… te veré más tarde oppa… - se acercó al pelicorto y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse pero antes de hacerlo se acerco a su oído - …¿te digo un secreto?... oppa no durmió con el feo de YeSung oppa, así que no pongas esa carita, te ves más guapo y se que así le gustaras más a JaeJoong oppa

YunHo acarició la mejilla de la niña mientras le regalaba una sonrisa en verdad brillante con lo cual la niña salió corriendo hacía donde se encontraba ChangMin quien la iba regañando cuando la vio acercarse por darle tremendo susto; el pelicorto se puso de pie sacudiendo su trasero para quitarse el polvo, eso que le había dicho la pequeña lo había alegrado, ahora lo mejor era seguir ayudando a su equipo si quería regresar al campamento

Todos los equipos por fin concluyeron con la actividad del rally siendo los ganadores tres de los equipos de la cabaña con color azul; ya era medio día y aún faltaba como dos horas para que comieran por lo cual los maestros permitieron que todos los niños jugaran en la explanada pero siendo vigilados por los más grandes

KiBum caminaba por la orilla del lago, le había dicho a sus dos compañeros de equipo que si se hacían cargo de los niños ya que necesitaba ir al baño, por lo cual cuando aceptaron decidido dar una vuelta por ahí para despejar su mente, la noche anterior había sido terrible, como ya lo imaginaba le había tocado dormir junto a ShinDong el cual no quitaba su cara de libidinoso apenas lo miraba, cuando se acostó quiso dormirse y perder prácticamente la conciencia, pero esto no fue posible ya que las manos del otro comenzaban a acariciarlo haciendo el momento muy incómodo, no sabía que hacer por lo cual se levantó y salio del cuarto encaminándose hacía la sala de la cabaña donde en uno de los sofás se acostó, pero sin poder dormir en toda la noche

Soltó un fuerte bufido mientras miraba el lago, todo era paz y quietud ahí y hubiera sido un viaje excelente si no fuera por esos detalles que lo estaban poniendo de los nervios; de pronto sintió como lo abrazaban por detrás por lo cual giró su cara dándose cuenta de que se trataba de su pesadilla personal

- ¿Por qué tan solito compañero?

- Suéltame ShinDong…

- No se porque te resistes tanto, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito… me gustas mucho y quieras o no serás mío…

- Ya lo intentaste una vez y no pudiste, ¿qué te convence que ahora si?

- Esa vez me confié, pero no será igual… además que ahora no tienes a tu salvador cerca, por lo que he notado ya no son amigos…

- Eso no te importa… ¿por qué volviste?

- Ya te lo dije… por ti… aunado que DongHae fue a rogarme por ayuda para ciertas cosas, mi vida se estaba volviendo aburrida así que un poco de diversión a cambio de que venza un poco mi orgullo...

- No se como DongHae disfruta estar a tu lado, eres una peste…

- No lo disfruta, así como yo tampoco… pero mientras nos convenga…

- Me das asco…

- Y tu te me haces apetitoso… - ShinDong intentó besarlo a la fuerza pero este se resistía al mismo tiempo que trataba de alejarlo pero sin duda era más fuerte que él, por lo que optó por darle una patada haciendo que por el dolor este lo soltara aventándolo un poco hacia atrás pero estaban en la orilla del lago por lo cual KiBum cayó al agua

Unos niños que estaban jugando a las escondidas escucharon el chapoteo del agua por lo cual se acercaron a ver, ShinDong al verlo en el agua y como trataba de salir con dificultad sintió miedo, no sabía nadar pero sabía que lo culparía si avisaba a alguien por lo tanto salió corriendo; los niños se asustaron al ver como el mayor por más que lo intentaba no podía salir por lo cual comenzaron a gritar para llamar la atención de todos

Los que estaban más cerca eran los dos chicos que conformaban el equipo de Kibum, así que se acercaron y vieron como su compañero estaba en el agua, uno de ellos le dijo a uno de los niños que fuera a decirle a los profesores que KiBum estaba en el lago para que trajeran ayuda por lo cual el niño salió corriendo apresurado

- ¡¡Ayuda… ayuda!!… - todos los equipos y los niños detuvieron sus actividades para ver al pequeño que había llegado corriendo y con cara de espanto

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el profesor de de matemáticas JaeBum, quien era el moderador de la cabaña con color verde

- KiBum hyung se cayó al lago y no puede salir… se va a ahogar… - SungMin al escuchar esto se puso de pie enseguida, sin embargo cuando reaccionó para salir corriendo sintió como a un lado de él una ráfaga de viento soplaba y como DongHae ya iba a medio camino a toda prisa

- ¡¡Todos los equipos quédense con los niños y que ninguno se acerque al lago!! – dijo el profesor mientras iba con los demás maestros hacía el lago, hubo unos chicos los cuales dejaron encargados al os niños para poder ir a ayudar si era necesario, entre ellos SungMin y SiWon

Sin pensarlo ni un momento DongHae se lanzó al agua para ayudar a su amigo, en el momento que escucho que KiBum se estaba ahogando una opresión jamás sentida se apodero de su pecho y reaccionó sin siquiera pensarlo; mientras nadaba se percató que había demasiadas plantas en el fondo y en una de esa estaba atorado el menor, con razón se le hacía raro que no pudiera nadar si el siempre había sido demasiado bueno en eso, se sumergió para desenredar el pie del otro de la maleza y cuando lo logró emergió para ayudarlo a salir, cuando KiBum sintió que lo abrazaban e instintivamente hizo lo mismo de su salvador aunque ya estaba muy cansado

Cuando llegaron a la orilla SiWon y SungMin lo ayudaron a sacarlo, pero apenas DongHae salió hizo que lo soltaran para abrazarlo y hacer que respondiera

- KiBum… KiBum… ¿estas bien? – el otro seguía con los ojos cerrados

- DongHae suéltalo… no le dejas que tome aire…

- ¡¡Tú cállate infeliz dices ser su novio y no hiciste nada!!... – SungMin se quedó petrificado, sabía que en realidad no eran novios, pero de todas formas era su amigo y lo que decía era verdad - …KiBum… KiBum respóndeme por favor – en ese momento el más chico comenzó a toser mientras era sentado por el problemático mientras abría los ojos

- Dong… DongHae…

- Idiota… no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma… - dijo abrazándolo fuertemente ante una sonrisa comprensiva de SiWon y una mirada triste de SungMin

- Yo… lo siento… es que…

- No digas ya nada… - dijo el problemático mientras los profesores se acercaron corriendo

- Kibum ¿estas bien?

- Si… discúlpenme por preocuparlos a todos

- ¿Qué paso? – el menor no sabía si decir la verdad, era lo más lógico sin embargo la reacción que tuvo DongHae aún lo tenía anonadado y sabía que algo malo le ocurriría, ShinDong era de armas tomar al igual que él y no quería ponerlo en peligro

- Me… resbale al ir caminando por la orilla fue una torpeza de mi parte…

- Bueno entonces ya todo paso… - dijo uno de los maestros para luego dirigirse a los que estaban viendo - …regresen todos al campamento, aquí no pasó nada… - KiBum fue levantado con la ayuda de los demás, cuando ya estaba de pie miró al problemático mientras le sonreía

- Gracias DongHae… - este no sabía que hacer, no podía mostrar debilidad ante los demás que lo observaban, por lo cual solo lo miró un momento más y se fue de ahí encaminándose al campamento ante la mirada triste del menor

El incidente hizo que se tomaran mayores precauciones a la hora de estar en el exterior de las cabañas por lo tanto la actividad de la tarde fue suspendida ya que se trataba de una competencia en el agua y fue remplazada por otra que solo se llevaría a cabo en la explanada; la noche llegó y la cena como se había prometido se realizó en el exterior, cuando los niños terminaron fueron llevados a la cabaña para dormir y los mayores podían regresar a pasar un rato en los alrededores para disfrutar de la noche

KangIn intentó por todos los medios de acercarse en esos dos días a EeTeuk, pero este decía que estaba demasiado ocupado con su equipo como para tomarle atención a alguien que no confiaba en él, por lo cual se fue a dormir junto con los niños, no tenía ganas de disfrutar de nada; KyuHyun fue a hablar con SungMin preguntando por su novio, le partía el corazón ese hecho, pero quería que supiera que estaba ahí con él apoyándolo, sin embargo el más grande le dijo que no se preocupara que estaba bien y en la cabaña descansando, que había sido un día muy largo para él

HyukJae estaba detrás de un árbol recargado viendo como JunSu y YooChun se comían a besos, le dolía demasiado ver esa escena y se daba cuenta que jamás sería esa persona importante y especial para el escandaloso, sin embargo, detestaba que lo idolatrara tanto, no se lo merecía, siempre había sido una escoria con todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor y le molestara mucho que se estuviera aprovechando del cariño que su amigo le tenía; recargó su cabeza en el árbol mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando todos los momento vividos con su amigo antes de que él llegara a arruinarlo todo

- ¡¡Así que masoquista!! – se asustó cuando escuchó esa voz detrás de él, no podía ser que ahora le pasara esto

- ¿De que manera tengo que decirle que no se meta en mi vida?

- No pretendo eso HyukJae, solo quiero que comprendas que las cosas no son siempre como parecen… - se puso a un lado suyo mientras también veía a la pareja - …se ve que se aman mucho

- Yo me voy de aquí… - estaba por irse pero la mano del profesor lo detuvo

- HyukJae... quiero mostrarte algo…

- ¿Qué es?

- Sígueme por favor – el estrambótico no sabía si hacerlo o no, sin embargo no tenían nada mejor que hacer, además que recordaba que la doctora se lo había recomendando, ya nada podía perder; cuando por fin vio que el profesor se detenía él también lo hizo, pudo ver como el docente veía fijamente un gran árbol que estaba a un costado de las cabañas

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Cuando yo era estudiante también me tocó venir a este lugar con mis compañeros, de hecho fue prácticamente a los mismo que ustedes, solo que esa vez era con jóvenes de nuestra edad en lugar de niños… yo tenía a mi mejor amigo y me la vivía a su lado, para todo reíamos y cantábamos… a los dos nos gustaba mucho bailar y nos la pasábamos haciendo desbarajuste y medio por todos lados, hasta miedo nos tenían… - el maestro se acercó al árbol y sacando una linterna alumbro el tronco - …acércate HyukJae… - el estrambótico lo hizo y vio lo que el otro alumbraba

- WH y KT friends forever… ¿quiénes son?

- Mi amigo y yo… grabamos eso cuando vinimos… ¿recuerdas el día que llegamos me retrace un poco?... – el otro asintió - …fue porque vine a ver esto… no había vuelto desde ese entonces y tenía curiosidad… me dio mucha nostalgia el volver a verlo…

- ¿Qué paso con su amigo?

- Se fue a Japón a hacer su vida… desde hace años no se de él… supongo que estará bien…

- ¿Por qué ya no lo volvió a ver?

- Más que nada fue por su culpa, él se quiso alejar de mí…

- ¿Discutieron?

- Muy fuerte… pero ese no fue el motivo principal…

- ¿entonces que fue? – el profesor lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa

- ¿Ahora si estas interesado en mi vida? – HyukJae frunció el entrecejo

- Pues si no me iba a contar ¿para que me trajo?

- Quería que te dieras cuenta que cuando una amistad esta bien solidificada como este árbol, a pesar del tiempo y las cosas que ocurran nunca desaparecerá… tal vez con mi amigo tengo años de no verlo, pero al venir aquí y ver esto… - dijo señalando el grabado - …se que fue algo real y que perdurará toda la vida… aún que las circunstancias nos hagan ver lo contrario… - HyukJae quiso preguntarle más cosas, no comprendía del todo a lo que el profesor se refería, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo ya que el docente comenzaba a caminar por donde habían venido

- ¿A dónde va?

- De regreso a la cabaña… o ¿te piensas quedar frente al árbol toda la noche? – HyukJae suspiró, seguía sin entender esa forma loca de ser de su maestro, pero ahora lo había dejado con muchas interrogantes, volvió a mirar el árbol una vez más y luego se encaminó a su cabaña, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar

JaeJoong estaba sentado en el pasto junto con YeSung, RyeWook se acababa de ir con KyuHyun, no habían podido platicar en todo el viaje por lo tanto los dejó solos; YeSung no sabía que hacer para intentar dar los primeros pasos hacía la "insinuación" de algo más con su amigo; el pelinegro se recostó sobre el pasto cerrando sus ojos, la noche era un poco fresca pero se sentía muy bien el ambiente, a YeSung le entraron unas ganas enormes de probar esos labios que ahora lo invitaban al pecado y estaba a punto de hacerlo sino es porque una voz los interrumpió haciendo que se recompusiera en su sitio

- JaeJoong oppa… necesito de tu ayuda…

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?... ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?

- Es que en la tarde cuando jugábamos perdí una de mis pulseritas… y si no regreso con ellas, me castigaran – el pelinegro se levantó del suelo par acercarse a la niña

- ¿Por donde la perdiste?

- Por allá… ven… - el pelinegro tomó la mano de la niña para irse hacia esa dirección, pero la voz de YeSung los detuvo

- Yo voy con ustedes… entre los tres será más fácil…

- Fe… YeSung oppa… el profesor YoungJin oppa te estaba buscando hace rato, dijo que necesitaba hablar con alguno de cada equipo, sin embargo no encuentro a ChangMin oppa… se veía algo molesto…

- YeSung... deberías ir a ver de que se trata, nunca he visto al profe de malas y si la niña lo dice es por algo…

- De acuerdo… pero apenas me desocupe los alcanzo…

- Esta bien – JaeJoong y SeokJe retomaron su camino hasta llegar a un lado de las cabañas, estaba demasiado oscuro y no se podía ver casi nada

- Casi no se ve… oppa trata de seguir buscando en lo que voy con YeSung oppa para que me de una linterna y ya me regreso con él…

- Esta bien pero ten cuidado por favor…

- Si… - la niña salió corriendo pero no hacia la cabaña, sino hacia la explanada donde encontró a quien estaba buscando - …YunHo oppa…

- SeokJe… ¿qué haces a esta hora aquí?

- ¿Te acuerdas lo que hablamos en la tarde?... – el pelicorto asintió - …pues creo que es el momento para que hables con oppa…

- ¿Con Jae? – la niña asintió mientras el mayor se ponía de pie

- Ven... es por aquí… - lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo a donde estaba el pelinegro, sin embargo hizo que se ocultaran un poco para que no los viera - …le dije a oppa que había perdido algo por eso esta ahí solito buscando… ve con él y dile que te perdone, no quiero que estén enojados – YunHo vio a la niña y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Eres un sol pequeña… muchas gracias…

- De nada oppa… date prisa

YunHo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el pelinegro, no sabía que decir ya que no lo tenía planeado, pero sabía que esta era una oportunidad sublime para eso; giró su rostro una vez más y vio como l a niña se despedía para regresar a su cabaña, sin duda era un angelito enviado para él; cuando estaba ya a unos pasos de JaeJoong se detuvo tratando de ver la manera con la cual comenzar, sin embargo el otro escucho los pasos y se giro

- ¿Trajiste la linterna Seok…?... YunHo… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues… te vi aquí solo y pensé en venir a ver cual era el problema

- No es nada, estoy buscando una cosa de uno de mis niños…

- Suenas como si hablaras de tus hijos

- Pues esa niña se ha vuelto muy especial para mi… sin duda me gustaría tenerla de hija… - y YunHo pensaba de la misma manera

- Jae… se que me dirás que no es el momento pero… necesito que me escuches…

- YunHo… ya tuviste lo que querías… saciaste tu curiosidad, ¿qué más quieres de mi?

- Tu perdón y que sepas que fui un tonto al decir todo eso cuando no era verdad – el pelinegro bajó su mirada, no sabía si creerle o no

- Si no era verdad… ¿por qué lo dijiste?

- Por celos… desde que llegó tu amigo no se separa de ti ni un momento… estaba desesperado, fue la primer tontería que me vino a la cabeza

- Te escuchabas muy convincente

- Fue a causa de la desesperación… te amo JaeJoong… – el corazón del pelinegro se estrujó enormemente, pero las palabras dichas habían calado mucho en él, además había tenido sus conversaciones con YeSung donde le decía que los chicos como él siempre hacían eso y YunHo venía de una vida tal como su amigo la describía - …tú… ¿no me amas? – JaeJoong intentó irse en ese momento sin embargo la mano del otro lo detuvo

- YunHo… - el pelicorto se acercó al otro y lo tomó de la cintura mientras levantaba su mentón para que en la oscuridad pudiera ver el brillo de sus ojos

- Dime a la cara que no me amas y solo así podré comprender que el único tonto he sido yo…

- Te amo… pero tú solo jugaste conmigo…

- Eso no es cierto… ¿tú crees que las caricias que te regalaba eran un juego?... ¿crees que los abrazos que te ofrecía eran un juego?... ¿crees que los besos que nos dábamos eran un juego?

- Quisiera no creerlo…

- Pues entonces… compruébalo… - YunHo se fue acercando despacio esperando no ser rechazado por el otro, sin embargo vio como este iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente señal de que tenía luz verde para hacer lo que tenía planeado; y por fin sus labios se encontraron después de unos días de agonía para los dos, porque lo único que más deseaban en el mundo era sentir los besos del otro sobre sus bocas

YeSung caminaba hacia donde SeokJe le había dicho que estaba JaeJoong, la niña iba muy sonriente por lo que supuso que ya habían encontrado la mentada pulsera, pero si era así, ¿por qué el pelinegro seguía en ese lugar?; cuando por fin llegó a donde le indicaron se detuvo súbitamente, no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían, no era posible que JaeJoong estuviera besándose con el idiota ese, estaba a punto de ir a detener ese acto de asquerosidad, sin embargo no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo

- No… YunHo… - el pelinegro se separó del otro alejándolo de su cuerpo - …las cosas no se pueden arreglar así nada más

- Entonces… ¿qué quieres que haga para demostrarte mi amor?

- No lo sé… necesito pensar las cosas – el pelicorto se le quedo viendo un momento, no podía presionarlo si es que quería recuperar su confianza

- De acuerdo… pero quiero que pienses muy bien en todo lo que te he dicho y que compruebes con hechos que lo que te digo es verdad… - YunHo levantó la mirada un poco puesto que había visto una sombra y comprobó que se trataba del pesado amigo de su amor quien estaba oculto tras una pared, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo esperaba que lo suficiente para haber visto el beso

- Ya lo veremos… ahora me voy… buenas noches

YeSung al ver que JaeJoong venía hacia su dirección decidido correr hacia la cabaña, no podía parecer un chismoso aunque la sangre le hervía a más no poder; YunHo por otra parte alzó su rostro mientras rememoraba el beso, esa boca era adictiva y lucharía contra todo para tenerla de nuevo para él, le demostraría al pelinegro que lo que decía era cierto

Al otro día por la mañana se entregaron los reconocimientos a cada uno por su participación en el campamento y a los niños se les dio un regalo por parte del colegio, ahora solo quedaba despedirse de los niños puesto que todos tenían que volver, algunos lloraron, otros agradecían el poder deshacerse de ciertas molestias

JunSu no dejaba de darle besos a HaBin por toda la cara, le había tomado mucho cariño al niño y ahora no quería separarse de él; YooChun por otro lado también le había parecido una ternura el infante, pero agradecía que ya no iba a acaparar toda la atención de su novio, ahora si por fin lo iba a tener para él solito

Casi lo mismo paso con JaeJoong y SeokJe, el pelinegro le había prometido a la niña que la iría a ver en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y que era una lástima que no haya podido encontrar su pulsera, cosa que la niña dijo que no tenía importancia que ya vería que inventaba; por fin los niños subieron a sus autobuses y cuando estaba a punto de arrancar, SeokJe volteó a ver a YunHo lanzándole un beso de despedida, el cual fue devuelto de la misma forma para que luego la niña volteara a ver a YeSung y le sacara la lengua cosa que de nueva cuenta hizo reir a ChangMin quien vio dicha escena

Ahora los autobuses del colegio llegaban y uno a uno se iba llenando para su regreso, por fin partieron y en uno de ellos YunHo y ChangMin decidieron irse juntos ya que tenían que planear algo para por fin desenmascarar al hipócrita ese; JaeJoong se fue junto a su amigo, sin embargo el pelinegro iba en su propio mundo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo dicho por el pelicorto la noche anterior, por lo que ignoraba olímpicamente al otro

YooChun una vez se sentó, jalo a su lado a JunSu y lo comenzó a llenar de besos, prácticamente estaba en abstinencia por dos días y para él eso era mucho, necesitaba sentir la presencia del otro junto a él a todo momento; HanGeng había jalado a SiWon para sentarse a su lado sin embargo, no contaba con que del otro lado del pasillo se sentaría HeeChul por lo tanto el más alto todo el tiempo estuvo viendo hacía la otras dirección encolerizando al chino

SungMin y KiBum se sentaron juntos, el mas grande se sentía muy mal por no haberlo podido ayudar ese día en el lago, sin embargo el otro le dijo que no era nada, que agradecía que siempre estuviera a su lado cuando lo necesitaba, pero para el otro eso no era suficiente, un debate interno comenzaba a formarse en su pecho; KyuHyun y RyeWook seguían contando sus penas, esperaban que esta semana que empezaba pudiera ser diferente, sin embargo no contaban con esa suerte que al parecer los demás desbordaban; KanGing se sentó hasta atrás pero su mirada no perdía detalle de los que EeTeuk hacía, tenía que encontrar la forma de contentarlo ya que un día más sin él sería la muerte instantánea

ShinDong iba durmiendo, a su lado estaba DongHae quien las palabras dichas hace un rato por el pequeño de su equipo llamado SangJin sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior en el lago no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, tenía que investigar más al respecto, pero no podía adelantarse, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, sin duda ese fin de semana se había pasado de bueno, pero las cosas ya no iban a ser así, ahora si era momento de que la gente conociera al verdadero DongHae

**FIN DEL TERCER BONUS TRACK**


	19. HATE U, LOVE U

**Capítulo 10: Hate U, Love U…**

JaeJoong entró a su casa demasiado pensativo, JunSu trató de hacerle plática en todo el camino a su casa mientras lo iban a dejar, sin embargo este no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en el campamento, en las palabras de YunHo, pero dolía, dolía el pensar que ese amor que le profesaba no era cierto, que solo había jugado con él; se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras llevaba sus manos a la cara y recordaba ese beso, a pesar de haber sido demasiado corto para su gusto, era uno que añoraba desde hace días y del cual aún sentía su escancia en los labios

- ¿Por qué el amor duele tanto? – susurro en voz alta mientras recargaba los codos en sus rodillas

- Porque es parte de la ley de la vida, si no doliera no sería catalogado como el sentimiento más hermoso y preciado que uno puede tener… - el pelinegro giró su rostro para encontrarse con su hermana recargada en la pared mientras lo veía fijamente

- ¡¡Suni!!...

- ¿Qué pasa hermanito?... ¿Por qué te preguntas eso? – cuestionó la chica mientras se acercaba a su hermano y se sentaba junto a él

- Es que… - no sabía que decir, no podía decirle a su hermana que estaba enamorado de un chico y mucho menos que había discutido con él y habían terminado, aunque ¿realmente alguna vez habían comenzado? - …una amiga tuvo un problema con su novio y ahora se siente muy mal

- Aaahh… y tu amiga… ¿te dijo el motivo por el cual discutió con su novio?

- Mas o menos

- ¿Y por cual motivo fue?

- Se sintió utilizada

- ¿Pues que le dijo?

- Lo que… lo que paso es que ella tiene un amigo muy cercano y él se sintió molesto de esa cercanía, discutieron al respecto y pues él dijo que ahora no podía estar cerca de su amigo ya que ahora ella era de su propiedad, lógico se molestó y ahora ya no quiere saber de él… pero lo ama mucho y no puede sacarlo de su cabeza – Suni se puso de pie mientras caminaba hacía un estante cerca del sofá y hacía como que buscaba unas cosas, su mente comenzaba a hilar cosas que la estaban poniendo nerviosa y no quería que su hermano lo notara

- Pues por el hecho de ser novios no la hace de su propiedad, de hecho nada lo hace… al menos que el chico se refiera a que… - no sabía como continuar, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de la historia de su hermano, solo que él la estaba disfrazando - …bueno, que hayan intimado, que tampoco ese hecho la convierte como suya, pero el chico puede interpretarlo así… – JaeJoong no dijo nada, solo mantenía la cabeza baja escuchando lo que su hermana decía; esta se giró un poco para verlo ya que le había estado dando la espalda - …¿si… si fue así?

- Si… - los ojos de Suni se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras regresaba su vista al estante, su hermanito había intimado con otro chico e indirectamente se lo estaba contando; respiro un par de veces para controlarse, necesitaba tener todo el control posible para ayudarlo

- Bueno… aquí cabe ver el motivo por el cual ese chico dijo eso… ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez estaba celoso?

- Eso le dijo él a ella cuando se fue a disculpar

- ¿Y que le respondió ella? – Suni regreso al lado de su hermano en el sofá

- Que necesitaba pensarlo…

- ¿Ella… lo ama?

- Con toda su vida… - JaeJoong se recargo en el respaldo del mueble mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su regazo y comenzaba a jugar con sus propios dedos; Suni podía ver esa tristeza desbordando por cada poro de la piel de su hermano y eso no le gusto en lo más mínimo

- Pues entonces esta comportándose como una tonta

- ¿Co… como? – el pelinegro alzo la mirada para poder ver el rostro a su hermana quien tenía el seño fruncido

- Si ella lo ama tanto entonces no debería de pensárselo mucho, cierto que el otro chico no debió jamás de decir esas cosas, pero los celos tienden a volver a las personas imprudentes y hacer que digan estupideces que luego se arrepienten, pero si él ya fue a pedirle perdón, es porque realmente le importa ¿no crees?

- No se, es que… - JaeJoong no pudo seguir, no sabía que decir

- Mira… las oportunidades en la vida se dan pocas veces y si estas de dejan pasar nunca más se recuperan, el orgullo a veces es malo Jae y tu amiga esta siendo alguien demasiado orgullosa, si al chico no le importara no hubiera ido a pedir perdón, busca una segunda oportunidad y creo que la merece ya que todos en esta vida merecen esas oportunidades… además, dices que ella lo ama, ¿no crees que es suficiente motivo para perdonar? – el pelinegro bajó su rostro, era difícil no poderle decir a su hermana que se trataba de él mismo, a lo mejor no pensaba igual, sin embargo sus palabras eran muy ciertas

- Tal… tal vez tengas razón

- Háblalo con ella, medítalo… sufrirá más si por ser obstinada lo pierde para siempre… - JaeJoong volteó a ver a su hermana y le dio un abrazo el cual fue correspondido de igual manera

- Muchas gracias hermanita… no se que haría sin ti… - Suni sonrió con un poco de preocupación, quería hablar con él de esto sin necesidad de mentiras de por medio, pero tenía que dejar que Jae confiara en ella para contarle la verdad, mientras tanto, trataría de apoyarlo en lo que fuera

- No hay de que hermanito, veo que esto te esta afectando mucho a ti también y no me gusta verte así, ánimo que tu amiga te necesita… ahora ve a dormir, mañana tienes que ir al colegio y necesitas reponerte del viaje, ya luego nos contaras como te fue en el campamento

- Si… - el pelinegro se separó de su hermana y se puso de pie con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aunque aún reflejaba tristeza - …primero pasaré a ver a mi mamá para decirle que ya llegue y que estoy bien

- De acuerdo…

Suni se quedó un momento más en la sala, no sabía si era prudente contarle todo eso a Sookjin, ellas ya habían hecho sus conjeturas, sin embargo solo eran eso, jamás algo tan "real" y definitivamente el que Jae le hubiera contado indirectamente esas cosas lo hacía por demás real

- Entonces… - murmuró para si misma - …¿en verdad tuviste relaciones con ChangMin?… ¿fue él? ¡¡ay hermanito!!

La chica se levantó del sofá y se fue a su recámara, por ahora lo mejor era tener eso en secreto, implicar a más personas podría ser contraproducente para JaeJoong y lo que menos quería era causarle más problemas

El Martes por la mañana la escuela ya estaba llena por el alumnado, todos iban con cara de aburrimiento y sueño puesto que por las actividades del fin de semana no habían podido quedarse durmiendo más tiempo ya que en el campamento tenían que levantarse siempre temprano; HyukJae caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela demasiado pensativo, aún traía en la cabeza las palabras que el profesor de baile le dijera en el campamento, sin saber el motivo real todo lo dicho lo había dejado demasiado confundido y ahora quería respuestas, por lo tanto se dirigió al salón de maestros para ver si se encontraba ahí

Cuando llegó solamente pudo divisar al maestro de música quien le preguntó si podía ayudarlo en algo a lo que el chico contestó en una negativa preguntando por el maestro de baile; el docente le informó que él llegaba más tarde puesto que no tenía horas tan temprano ,así que cuando el receso comenzara lo más seguro es que ya hubiera llegado; estrambótico asintió y agradeció la información saliendo de esa sala para dirigirse a su salón, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde

KiBum estaba rodeado de sus compañeros, algunos querían enterarse exactamente porque había caído al lago mientras que escuchaba por boca de otros unas historias por demás ridículas, pero la sorpresa mayor fue como todos comentaban del acto heroico que había tenido DongHae y que nunca lo habían visto preocuparse por nadie en su vida; KiBum bajaba el rostro cuando esos comentarios salían a flote, sabía que en cierta forma era cierto, pero de ahí a que en verdad el problemático se preocupara por él, tal vez esa era la diferencia

- ¿Pero se dieron cuenta como SungMin no hizo nada? – comentó un chico a otros que estaban ahí cerca

- Si, es su novio y solo se quedó petrificado mirando, de haber sido mi pareja me aventaba a salvarla aunque me costara la vida misma

- ¿Entonces creen que DongHae este interesado en KiBum?

- No lo creo, pero recuerden que KiBum y él antes eran inseparables, tal vez por esa amistad que tuvieron es que reaccionó así, la verdad no creo que DongHae se fijaría en alguien como él… - las palabrerías que escuchaba KiBum lo estaban destrozando, pero tenían razón, una cosa era la amistad que alguna vez tuvieran y otra muy distinta que DongHae pudiera verlo en verdad como alguien a quien pudiera amar, esa era la realidad que KiBum no podía desechar de su mente por algunas reacciones que tenía el problemático con el en ocasiones

- ¡¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE ESTAR DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES!!... – la voz de SungMin hizo voltear a todos haciendo que las miradas se centraran en él - …ya quisiera el estúpido ese que alguien como KiBum estuviera a su lado ya que no es nada difícil enamorarse de él

- ¡¡Sun…SungMin!! – dijo KiBum viéndolo directamente al rostro

- Oye relájate, solo estamos dando nuestro punto de vista, no estés de amargado solo porque no pudiste ser el héroe de tu damisela… - SungMin se lanzó al chico que había dicho eso aprisionándolo sobre la pared mientras lo tomaba fuertemente del cuello

- Mira estúpido, a KiBum no lo insultes en tu vida y menos en mi presencia… y conmigo no te metas porque lo vas a lamentar el resto de tu vida

- ¡¡Ya SungMin, suéltalo!! – pedía KiBum quien se había levantado de su lugar para ir a apartar a su amigo del otro chico

- Que sea la última vez que escucho que dices algo sobre él porque te juro que no la cuentas… - sin más SungMin soltó al chico quien comenzaba a toser y a ser ayudado por sus compañeros mientras los otros dos salían del salón siendo el más grande jalado por el otro

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!... tú no eres así

- Te estaba insultando… ¿Qué no lo escuchaste?

- No me importa lo que digan, además, es la verdad – SungMin tomó del mentón al otro para que lo viera a los ojos puesto que había bajado el rostro al decir esas palabras

- Quiero que entiendas algo que ya te lo he dicho varias veces, tú vales mucho más que ese imbécil, no te sientas menos que él ya que a su lado tú eres el tesoro más hermoso que pudiera existir… - el más chico se soltó del agarre del otro para acto seguido abrazarlo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

- Gracias, no se que haría sin ti…

- Gracias a ti por darme tu amistad… – SungMin tallaba la espalda del otro mientras este hundía su rostro en su cuello, el más grande cuando alzó la vista pudo ver como a lo lejos DongHae los estaba observando con una mirada bastante seria, esto hizo que SungMin frunciera el entrecejo y abrazara con más fuerza al otro logrando que el otro se girara con visible cara de enojo yéndose de ahí de inmediato - …nunca dejaré que alguien te vuelva a lastimar, te lo juro

Después de unos minutos el más grande notó como el maestro se acercaba por lo cual incitó al otro para entrar a clases, ya luego podrían seguir hablando con más tranquilidad, el menor agradeció a su amigo regalándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando por fin al salón mientras SungMin sonreía sin percatarse que alguien los miraba a la distancia

Llegó la hora del receso y YunHo y ChangMin se sentaron juntos en una mesa de la cafetería, el primero le contaba al otro lo que había hablado con el amigo del pelinegro cuando llegaron al colegio después del campamento, el más chico escuchaba atento todo lo que el otro le contaba exaltándose demasiado cuando tocó el punto del beso que se habían dado el pelinegro y él

- ¡¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!!

- ¿Y porque no debería de haberlo hecho?

- ¡¡Dijimos que estábamos en tregua!!

- Estamos en tregua para hundir al desgraciado ese, nunca dijimos que no podíamos seguir luchando por Jae…

- Te voy a…

- Bájale a tu carro ChangMin… - dijo haciendo que se sentara de nuevo puesto que se había puesto de pie - …no es momento de ponerse a ver esos puntos, ahora lo importante es hacer que Jae se de cuenta de todo, creí que en el campamento podríamos hacer algo, sin embargo no tuvimos oportunidad

- ¿Y has pensado en algo? – pregunto el más chico con el entrecejo fruncido, la verdad es que estaba molesto por lo del beso

- ¿Qué tal si grabamos una conversación que tengamos con él donde diga toda la verdad y luego se la mostramos a Jae?

- ¡¡Eso es demasiado estúpido!!

- Bueno Sr. Inteligente, ¿tiene alguna otra idea?

- No… - dijo recargando los codos sobre la mesa y poniendo su rostro entre sus manos - …pero algo así sería demasiado infantil

- ¿Entonces?... ni modo que lo matemos

- Pues no sería mala idea… pero no es el caso… tenemos que hacer que el mismo JaeJoong se de cuenta

- ¿Y como?

- ¡¡Es lo que estoy tratando de pensar pero no te callas!!

- Oye no me grites, que estés enojado no es mi culpa

- Si, si es tu culpa, ¿con que derecho te sientes para ir a besarlo?

- Con el derecho que me da el hecho que lo amo

- ¡¡Yo también lo amo!!… - ChangMin se quedo estático, cierto que sabía desde hace tiempo lo que sentía por su amigo, pero jamás había dicho que lo amaba y se sentía extraño, pero a la vez muy reconfortante

- Mira no me importa lo que tú sientas, aquí lo importante ahora es lo que el sienta y el hecho que ese idiota a provocado que prácticamente nos odie

- Tie… tienes razón… - se quedaron un momento en silencio pensando que podrían hacer cuando sintieron como alguien corría hacia ellos haciendo que su atención se centrara en el recién llegado

- ¡¡Chicos!!... ¿han visto a YooChun?

- No JunSu… desde que salimos de la última clase no lo he visto… suponíamos que estaba contigo – dijo YunHo extrañándose de ese hecho

- En la mañana cuando llegamos lo vi raro, pero apenas me acerqué todo parecía tan normal, sin embargo ahorita que salimos al receso no fue a buscarme a mi salón como siempre y ahora lo he estado buscando como loco y nada…

- Tal vez esta en la dirección…

- Ya fui para allá y no lo han visto… ¡¡ya me preocupe chicos!!

- ¡¡Cálmate!!... posiblemente tuvo que salir del colegio por algún motivo, ya sabes como es…

- ¿Pero sin avisarme?

- Pues… - en eso el escandaloso se giró cortando cualquier cosa que el menor fuera a decir ya que JaeJoong iba pasando

- Jae… ¿has visto a YooChun?

- No… cuando salimos del salón vi que se dirigía hacía el patio mientras iba hablando por el celular, pero desde ese momento no lo he visto…

- ¿En el patio?... ¡¡gracias!!

El escandaloso salió corriendo apenas termino de hablar dejando al pelinegro con media palabra en la boca, cuando lo perdió de vista se giró para seguir su camino cuando sintió como era observado volteando a ver y notando la mirada fija de ChangMin y YunHo sobre él; bajó el rostro y se dispuso a irse de ahí pero la mano de ChangMin lo detuvo

- Jae… ¿podemos hablar contigo? – el pelinegro soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería escuchar nada que tuviera que ver sobre YeSung, sin embargo no podía negarse a su mejor amigo y mucho menos al amor de su vida; se giro quedando de frente a ambos mientras metía su manos a los bolsillos del pantalón

- Díganme…

- Siéntate por favor

- No, aquí estoy bien… gracias

- ¿Por qué sigues teniendo esa actitud con nosotros?... no te hemos hecho nada malo – soltó el menor con clara desesperación reflejada en su rostro

- ¡¡Insultaron a mi mejor amigo y eso me dolió mucho!!... ni lo conocen para juzgarlo

- ¡¡Pero él nos ha alejado de ti!! – dijo YunHo poniéndose de pie

- Es cierto, ya no nos tomas en cuenta desde que esta aquí… - JaeJoong se les quedo viendo fijamente a ambos, le había quedado claro por parte de YunHo, ¿pero ChangMin también?

- ¿Están celosos de mi amistad con YeSung?... – el pelinegro no se lo creía, él jamás había hecho algo que aparentara alejamiento por los dos, al menos no conscientemente - …no puedo creerlo… ChangMin… - dijo mirando al mencionado - …¿dime en que momento yo hice algo en el cual auspiciara el hecho de querer alejarme de ti?... – el menor iba a contestar, sin embargo cerró la boca al darse cuenta que no tenía nada que decir - …me lo supuse… YunHo… - ahora miró al otro - …contigo las cosas son distintas, no se porque tomas conjeturas que no van al caso, tú sabes muy bien lo que siento y sin embargo eso pudo más que lo que te he demostrado… - miro alternadamente a ambos - …si no soportan que tenga más amigos entonces es que realmente no les importo, porque lo que están haciendo es egoísta y desde ahora les aclaro que yo no soy de nadie, puedo estar con quien yo quiera y hacer lo que me plazca, porque así me conocieron y si eso no lo aceptan, entonces solo hemos perdido el tiempo… - el pelinegro se fue de ahí dejando a los otros dos totalmente sumidos en sus pensamientos, Jae tenía razón, pero había cosas que no eran totalmente verdad y esas eran las que deseaban que se diera cuenta que existían; YunHo se volvió a sentar soltando un fuerte suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras tallaba con ahínco sus sienes

- Insisto en que lo grabemos para que se de cuenta…

- ¡¡Cállate!!

Ambos chicos no dijeron nada más, las palabras dichas por el pelinegro les habían calado fuerte y lo peor de todo, es que esto solo empeoraba más las cosas, definitivamente tenían que hacer algo o sería demasiado tarde

HyukJae estaba parado afuera de la sala de maestros, se debatía en si entrar o no para buscar al profesor de baile, en la mañana cuando había ido a buscarlo y no lo encontró, supuso que eso era un mandato divino el cual le indicaba que no debía de estar ahí, pero en verdad tenía mucha curiosidad por saber algunas cosas y es por eso que de nueva cuenta se encontraba buscándolo

Asomó la cabeza para ver si estaba dentro y evitarse el tener que dar explicaciones a otros profesores, pero su sorpresa fue que la sala estaba desierta por lo cual bufó sonoramente mentalizándose que ya dos veces si tenía que significar algo; cerró la puerta y en el momento en que se iba a girar se sobresalto al escuchar una voz

- ¿Acaso me estabas buscando?

- Pro… profe… me asusto… - dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y recargándose sobre la puerta

- ¿Cómo te voy a asustar si soy tan guapo?... – dijo el docente mientras sonreía de lado, el estrambótico rodo los ojos para luego bajar su rostro y separarse de la puerta mientras el otro la abría para luego entrar - …dime, ¿a quien buscabas?

- A… usted…

- ¿A mi?... – WooHyuk realmente se sorprendió al escuchar eso - …yo solo bromeaba pero veo que no era así… y dime, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? – HyukJae quien se había quedado en el marco de la puerta por fin entró cerrándola una vez que estuvo adentro

- Me… me quede pensando mucho en lo que me dijo en el campamento… y tengo algunas dudas, quisiera ver si me las puede contestar…

- ¿Quieres saber de mi vida?

- Mas bien… quiero saber porque siempre pone de ejemplo su vida cuando algo pasa en la mía… - el profesor se le quedo viendo seriamente, luego se giró para acomodar unas hojas que había sacado de su mochila y las ponía sobre el escritorio más cercano

- Te escucho…

- No… pero aquí no quiero hablar… - WooHyuk se giro de nuevo para encarar al estrambótico quien siguió hablando con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas - …¿podríamos… ir a comer a algún lado cuando salgamos del colegio? – el docente lo miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, cosa que hizo que el otro bajara su mirada

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?

- ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!... – soltó el más chico con el entrecejo fruncido y aún más rojo que antes - …solo que siento que no será muy rápido

- Esta bien, no te enfades, solo era una broma para aligerar el momento

- ¿En… entonces? – preguntó HyukJae volviendo a bajar el rostro mientras colocaba sus manos en su espalda al mismo tiempo que sus manos se friccionaban

- Claro que si, será un gusto ir a comer contigo…

- Bien… entonces lo veo a la hora de salida…

- Si… pero no te olvides que tenemos clases a la última hora… llega puntual… – el menor solo asintió para luego salir rápidamente de la sala de maestros; una vez que WooHyuk se quedó solo, se sentó en uno de los sofás que había ahí mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el respaldo - …¿será prudente decir todo? – musito para si mismo

Después de pensárselo un momento por fin se puso de pie, ya vería en su momento que hacía, además aún quedaba ver que cosas le preguntaría el estrambótico, no debía adelantarse a los hechos; revisó su reloj y vio que faltaba poco para que el receso terminara por lo cual salió de la sala de maestros para irse al salón de baile, pronto comenzaría su primera clase del día

HeeChul se encontraba en su salón de clases, escribía a toda velocidad en su portátil puesto que adoraba meterse a esas páginas donde podías poner fotos de uno mismo o sencillamente anécdotas de vida, era como su diario, odiaba escribir a mano, por tal motivo llevaba haciendo esto desde hace varios años atrás; una vez que terminó de relatar sus últimas vivencias, por fin cerró la computadora y se dispuso a guardarla cuando vio como KangIn iba entrando

- ¿Y esa cara? – preguntó el ex pelirrojo

- Problemas… - contestó el otro mientras se sentaba en un pupitre junto al suyo

- ¿Se puede saber que tipo de problemas? – el menor miró al otro algo extrañado

- ¿No… no has hablado con EeTeuk?

- Para nada, solo lo veo en clases y esta demasiado serio ahora que lo mencionas, pero no he podido platicar con él desde hace días…

- Pues… discutimos… - HeeChul no se lo creía, ¿ellos discutir? pero si se amaban más que cualquier pareja que él conociera

- ¿Pero como…?

- Yo… me encele con un maestro ya que Teuk no dejaba de hablar de él y pues… ya sabes…

- Empezaste a hablar de más y cuestionaste su amor… - el otro solo asintió - …ay vaquita, pues habla con él, de seguro solo es un mal entendido

- Ya lo intenté… pero él no quiere comprenderme, de hecho en el campamento ni caso me hizo…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que están así desde antes del campamento?

- Si… y ya no lo soporto HeeChul, lo necesito, lo amo…

- Y créeme que no tengo dudas en eso… pero Teuk es muy orgulloso en ese sentido y tú lo sabes bien, hasta que no se le quite el enojo no te escuchara ni nada

- Lo se… pero mientras tengo miedo que pueda alguien acercarse a él y quiera quitármelo y… - fue interrumpido por el otro quien le tapo la boca con la mano

- ¡Bájale!... no seas paranoico, algo que tengo muy claro es que ese bobo te ama con toda su alma, así que por eso no te estés azotando, mejor trata de pensar en alguna manera de acercarte a él y hacer que te perdone

- ¿Pero que?

- No se… llévale flores…

- Oye, si no es una chica, no digas tonterías

- Bueno, yo solo te doy mi opinión…. yo moriría si quien amo me trae flores…

- Pero Teuk no es así…

- Tienes razón… él necesita algo de más peso para comprender que de verdad te sientes arrepentido

- De hecho me dijo que se lo comprobara… pero no se que hacer… por eso vengo a recurrir a ti, eres su mejor amigo – HeeChul se puso de pie y se acercó al otro poniéndose en cuclillas delante suyo

- KangIn, algo que he aprendido es que las cosas uno debe de hacerlas de corazón y solo… no me refiero a que no quiero ayudarte, pero lo que yo pueda hacer o decir no servirá de nada, aquí vale lo que tu hagas, él tomara en cuenta lo que tu te esfuerces haciendo

- Pero…

- Nada… aunque él sea mi mejor amigo, tu eres la persona quien lo ama, el que más lo conoce, tú tienes la respuesta de lo que debes de hacer – KangIn se lo pensó un momento para después ver directamente a los ojos al otro y luego regalarle una sonrisa, tenía razón, solo él podía lograr eso

- Muchas gracias HeeChul…

- No hay de que, para eso estamos los amigos – HeeChul abrazo al otro mientras este regresaba el gesto

SiWon tenía rato buscando al ex pelirrojo por lo que optó por ir a su salón a ver si ahí se encontraba puesto que por la cafetería no lo había visto, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar vio el abrazo que este tenía con KangIn; sin hacer nada de ruido de nuevo volvió a salir mientras una furia comenzaba a instalarse en la boca de su estómago, esas eran las cosas que le decían los demás que acostumbraba hacer el ex pelirrojo con todos y de las cuales él se trataba de convencer que no eran ciertas, sin embargo, no tenía porque ponerse así, solo eran amigos, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera celoso

Respirando tranquilamente y tratando que el coraje pasara decidió alejarse de ahí, estando en ese estado no podía hablar con el ex pleirrojo puesto que le reclamaría cosas que no tenía derecho a reclamar; HeeChul y KangIn salieron del salón, el primero viendo como se alejaba su amigo y esperando que las cosas se arreglaran pronto, no le gustaba ver a ese par separados, era algo totalmente extraño a estas alturas; cuando el más chico se perdió de vista, HeeChul volvió a entrar al salón con una expresión triste, esperaba que SiWon lo fuera a buscar como habían quedado el día anterior sin embargo el receso estaba por terminar y hasta ahora no había aparecido

El timbre de salida sonó y como cada día, los alumnos comenzaron a salir en estampida, era el mejor momento que pudiera haber en la escuela; JunSu iba todo cabizbajo caminando hacia la salida, se sentía triste ya que no había podido localizar a YooChun en el receso y por ende, nervioso por este hecho, sabía que en ocasiones su novio salía del colegio de esa manera para atender asuntos que tenían que ver con su padre, o eso es lo que en alguna ocasión YooChun le había comentado, pero casi siempre le avisaba, sin embargo esta vez no fue así y ahora no sabía el motivo

Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada vio a su novio recargado en la reja por lo cual la tristeza que tenía desapareció para convertirse en una alegría y desahogo increíble; comenzó a correr para llegar a su lado y saber el motivo por el cual no lo había ido a buscar en el receso, pero paro en seco cuando vio la cara seria que este tenía, se acercó cautelosamente ya que el otro al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y una vez que estuvo a su lado lo abrazó por la cintura espantando un poco al más grande quien dio un respingo al sentir ese contacto

- Jun… JunSu… me asustaste…

- ¿Qué tienes Chunnie?... ¿por qué esa cara? – YooChun giro un poco su rostro hacia el otro lado donde estaba el escandaloso, se relamió los labios un poco y luego sonrió un poco para voltear a ver a su novio

- No me pasa nada amor… no se porque preguntas eso

- Es que… ahorita que venía hacia acá pude notar tu semblante, te veías triste… ¿pasó algo Chunnie? – el más grande se separo de la reja soltándose del agarre de su novio para poder ponerse totalmente frente a frente, tomó del rostro al más chico mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares

- Lo único que pasó es que no te pude ver en toda la mañana… por eso estaba triste, pero ya estas aquí y no hay motivo para que siga así…

- Te busque por todo el colegio… ¿saliste?

- No… - dijo apartando la mirada de la del otro para luego ver un punto ciego al frente

- ¿Entonces donde estabas?

- Fui… a la azotea, necesitaba pensar algunas cosas

- ¿Cosas?... ¿qué cosas Chunnie?

- Nada de importancia…

- ¿Cómo va a ser algo sin importancia si te pone de esa manera? – dijo algo escandalizado el más chico, sentía algo extraño en el ambiente que los rodeaba en ese momento

- Problemas familiares… lo de siempre…

- Pues eso es algo de importancia, te esta afectando y si tu estas mal yo también lo estoy… ¿por qué no me buscaste?... tal… tal vez pueda ayudar en algo, tal vez yo… - pero su boca fue acalladas por la del otro, podía sentir como los labios de su novio aprisionaban de manera un poco brusca los suyos, se sentía un beso desesperado, con algo de miedo y esa sensación aterro totalmente al más chico; cuando el beso terminó, YooChun abrazo muy fuerte al otro aferrando sus brazos en su espalda como si se tratara de una balsa y su novio fuera un náufrago que solo tenía ese medio de salvación, iba a preguntar del porque de ese acto, pero las palabras del otro no le permitieron hablar

- ¡¡Te amo JunSu!!... por ti supe lo que es amar… yo era una porquería de persona, perdóname por todo lo malo que he sido… perdóname…

- ¡¡Chu… Chunnie!!...

- Cuando no estoy contigo… siento que algo me hace falta, ya soy totalmente dependiente de ti Su… pero me siento mal, por mi culpa has sufrido demasiado, has perdido la amistad de tu mejor amigo, has tenido que mentirle a tu madre… yo… solo te he hecho daño… - el más chico se separó del abrazo, para tomarlo del rostro con una cara realmente enfadada

- ¡¡Escúchame bien claro Park YooChun!!... jamás… ¡¡JAMAS!!... vuelvas a decir que me has hecho daño, porque lo único que has hecho desde que estas a mi lado es hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo… te amo… ¡¡TE- A-MO!!... y quiero que eso lo tengas muy grabado en la cabeza… ¿de acuerdo?... – el otro solo asintió un poco ido de si mismo para luego abrazarse de nueva cuenta a su novio y ocultar el rostro en su cuello - …¿qué te paso Chunnie?

- Tengo… tengo miedo de perderte…

- ¿Pero que tonterías dices?... nunca me vas a perder… ¡¡te amo!! ¿crees que sería fácil deshacerse de mi?... lo siento pero ahora estaré pegado a ti como lapa toda la vida…

- Dilo... sigue diciéndolo por… favor… - el escandaloso estaba muy asustado, nunca había visto a YooChun de esa forma y sabía que algo muy malo había pasado

- Te amo YooChun… te amo… pero mi amor… ¿por qué estas así? – preguntó tomando el rostro de su novio y haciendo que sus ojos mirasen los suyos en los cuales se podía ver la desesperación

- Es que… estoy muy alterado… tuve una discusión con mi padre y…

- ¿Qué te dijo? – insistió para que continuara

- Lo mismo de siempre… pero olvídalo… solo abrázame…

Estuvieron un rato más así, sin decir nada y solo abrazados, se sentaron en unas bancas que el colegio tenía en la entrada hasta que poco a poco el más grande se tranquilizó; JunSu acariciaba el cabello de su novio mientras este estaba sobre su hombro recostado, el más chico le daba leves besos sobre su cabeza para que supiera que ahí estaba a su lado

El escandaloso giró su cabeza hacia la puerta cuando escuchó como alguien venía saliendo, sus ojos se posaron sobre los del otro cuando estuvo a la altura de donde se encontraba, JunSu se tensó un poco ante la mirada que esa persona le daba, YooChun sintió como su novio se ponía rígido por lo cual alzó la vista y pudo ver como HyukJae estaba parado prácticamente enfrente de ellos y como observaba a su novio fijamente, volteó a ver al escandaloso y pudo ver esa cara de tristeza una vez más, detestaba verlo así y sabía que todo eso era por su culpa, se separó del hombro del más chico y estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir a hablar con el estrambótico pero otra persona saliendo y parándose a la par del este llamo la atención de todos

- HyukJae… vamos… se nos hace tarde

- Si profe… aquí no hay nada que valga la pena para quedarse… - esto lo dijo viendo a YooChun directamente, sin embargo se extraño de que este no regresara esa mirada de enojo que siempre le regalaba, esta vez como que se veía diferente, sin embargo no prestó atención a esto y siguió a WooHyuk hasta el estacionamiento donde se subieron al auto del más chico para irse

JunSu se extraño que su amigo se fuera con el maestro de baile, no le encontraba lógica a ese punto y la verdad es que no le daba buena espina, soltó un suspiro mientras se quedaba pensando en la posible razón; YooChun miró a su novio y como este se notaba como disgustado, no dejaba de ver el camino por el cual el estrambótico se había marchado

- ¿Qué tanto miras JunSu?

- EunHyuk se fue con ese profesor…

- Si… ¿y?

- No me gusta eso…

- ¿Por qué?

- No es correcto que un alumno salga con su profesor, además tiene cara de que no es muy confiable, ¿notaste que en el campamento se la pasaba como que detrás de Eun? – YooChun miró a su novio fijamente para luego mirar al frente mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la banca

- La verdad no… pero veo que tú si… ¿acaso estas celoso? – JunSu miro a su novio como si estuviera apestado, ¿qué barbaridad acababa de decir?

- ¿Pero que cosas dices?... estoy preocupado, es lógico, se trata de mi mejor amigo y cualquier cosa que le suceda me preocupa… - dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero después de un momento la cambio por una amplia sonrisa para voltear a ver al otro el cual estaba muy serio - …¿acaso tú te pusiste celoso al pensar que yo podría estar celoso? – YooChun lo volteó a ver y pudo notar esa mirada pícara en su novio, este le sonrió en respuesta mientras lo abrazaba y hacía que se recargara sobre su pecho

- La verdad si… pero me parece muy bien que te preocupes por tu amigo… - ninguno delos dos dijo nada por un momento, hasta que el menor por fin articuló palabra

- Chunnie… quiero hacer el amor… vamos a tu departamento, quiero sentirte… - el más grande sonrió e iba a dar la respuesta cuando el celular de su novio comenzó a sonar, este lo sacó y contestó la llamada - …¿diga?... mami ¿pasa algo?... ¿hoy?... ¿hasta que hora?... ya veo, pero no te preocupes… si, llegaré temprano… que te vaya bien… bye… - el escandaloso colgó y miró a su novio quien tenía en el rostro la duda de que había pasado, por lo cual el otro respondió aún sin que le hubieran preguntado - …mi mamá esta saliendo de la casa y va a estar todo el día con una tía, solo me aviso que llegaría hoy por la noche… - el más grande sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio mientras se acercaba a su oído y comenzaba a susurrar

- ¿Y no te gustaría… que hiciéramos el amor en tu casa?

- Pe… pero Chunnie…

- Tu mamá no va a estar, además nunca lo hemos hecho ahí… quiero sentir tu escancia en todas las cosas que nos rodeen, te necesito sentir por cada poro de mi piel, que tu olor este por todas partes… - JunSu se sonrojo demasiado, sentía ciertos nervios de hacer eso en su casa, pero notaba muy ilusionado a su novio, además tenía razón, su madre no estaría, así que nada malo podía pasar

- De acuerdo… vamos…

Los dos se levantaron de la banca y se fueron al estacionamiento para subirse al auto del más grande y poder ir a la casa del menor, donde se entregarían una vez más dejando a flor de piel todo ese amor que se tenían y que solo cuando estaban juntos podían dar rienda suelta a ese sentimiento sin tapujo alguno

El mesero les había dado una mesa hasta el fondo del restaurante, HyukJae no pretendía ir a comer a un lugar tan lujoso, el pensaba en alguna hamburguesa o algo así, pero el profesor insistió mucho en ir a ese lugar en específico por lo cual ahora se encontraban ahí esperando a que alguien les llevara la carta; en el camino hacía el restaurante ninguno había dicho nada, solo esa pequeña discusión de a donde irían a comer, pero de ahí en fuera ni una palabra dijo ninguno de los dos

Una vez que la carta fue entregada y ellos la revisaron por fin pudieron pedir su orden, para después esperar a que el mesero se retirara y poder comenzar a hablar de eso que tenía tan intrigado al más chico; WooHyuk todo el día estuvo pensando en que cosas podía contarle a su alumno, sin embargo al final optó en dejar que las cosas fluyeran solas y ya en su momento decidiría que cosa iba a hacer, todo dependía de las cosas que el chico le preguntara, HyukJae soltó un bufido que más que nada se podía interpretar como de fastidio, pero ya estaba ahí y lo mejor era comenzar de una vez

- Profe…

- Llámame WooHyuk… - dijo el otro con una sonrisa

- No… no puedo… es mi profesor…

- En el colegio lo soy… pero afuera puedes considerarme tu amigo, además, no me hables de usted, aunque sea tu profesor no soy demasiado viejo… - HyukJae se lo pensó un poco, la verdad es que se sentía incómodo con eso, pero sabía que su profesor era demasiado terco y no dejaría que continuara si no accedía

- Bien… Woo… WooHyuk… ¡¡aahh!! que difícil es esto – dijo recargando su rostro sobre sus manos en señal de hastío, el más grande solo sonrió un poco y tomo la palabra para hacer más sencillo el momento

- Bueno dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? – el estrambótico se recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras veía los cubiertos que estaban frente a él, no sabía exactamente por donde empezar

- Ust… tú en el campamento dijiste algo que me confundió mucho…

- ¿Y eso es…?

- Cuando hablaste de tu amigo, ese que en el tronco del árbol en el campamento estaba grabado su nombre con el tuyo… dijiste que él se había alejado de ti y por eso perdieron la amistad…

- Bueno, no es prácticamente que perdimos la amistad… él decidió irse de aquí y pues por ese motivo hace mucho que no se de él

- ¿Por qué se fue? – WooHyuk se lo pensó un momento, remover cosas del pasado definitivamente dolían, aunque sabía que igual su experiencia podía ayudar al otro

- Digamos que huyo…

- ¿Huyó?... ¿de quien?

- De mi… - los ojos de HyukJae se abrieron en demasía, ¿qué cosa pudo haber pasado para que el otro se fuera por culpa de su maestro?

- Pero…

- Si, se que dirás que es un poco ilógico el que haya dicho que no perdimos la amistad cuando te digo que huyo por mi causa… pero las cosas así se dieron… - HyukJae pudo notar como el mayor parecía no querer ahondar mucho en el tema, sin embargo entre mas misterioso parecía todo, mas se intrigaba en saber

- Dijiste que habían discutido… ¿por que motivo fue la discusión?

- El… - WooHyuk bajo su rostro, se veía que le costaba trabajo decirlo - …no me comprendió del todo, no concebía el hecho de que… no toda mi atención fuera para él… - HyukJae lo miro fijamente, algo familiar le sonaba de todo eso

- Yo…

- Mira HyukJae, la situación que tú estas viviendo con tu amigo veo que te lastima demasiado y es comprensible… se que querías que te explicara el porque he dicho ciertas cosas y posiblemente de una forma inconsciente, te de algunas respuestas basadas en lo que estas viviendo… pero eso no lo puedo resolver yo, solo créeme cuando te digo que la actitud que estas tomando no es la correcta

- ¿Y se puede saber cual es la correcta?

- La que haga felices a todos… tu amigo ama a ese muchacho con el que está, tú debes de comprender que su felicidad es la que te debe de hacer feliz a ti, porque eres su amigo y solo quieres lo mejor para él

- ¡¡Pero YooChun no es lo mejor para él!!…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque él no lo ama…

- ¿Y tu si?

- ¡¡Si!!... – dijo azotando sus palmas sobre la mesa llamando la atención de algunas personas del restaurante - … yo lo amo…

- ¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez?... – WooHyuk miraba directamente a los ojos del mas chico, sin importarle que otras personas los estuvieran viendo; HyukJae negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta del otro - …¿por qué?

- No se que reacción tomaría… además esta endiosado con ese tipo

- Yo más bien diría que esta enamorado… se le ve en el rostro cuando lo mira, a ti te quiere mucho, eso se le nota también, pero no es amor lo que siente por ti…

- ¡¡Pero él debe amarme a mi… yo puedo hacerlo feliz!! – WooHyuk suspiro cancinamente para luego dar una sonrisa melancólica, el rostro de HyukJae reflejaba desesperación

- A la fuerza ni los zapatos entran Hyuk, no puedes obligar a nadie a que te ame, es el error más grave que puedes cometer porque… puedes perder a esa persona, hacer que se aleje de ti o en dado caso… tú optar por alejarte para siempre de ella… - HyukJae podía ver tristeza en los ojos de su profesor, ahora ciertas cosas comenzaban a encajar

- ¿Entonces tú…?... – pero fue interrumpido ya que el mesero llego con el pedido de cada uno poniendo los platos frente suyo; cuando el mesero se fue comenzaron a comer sin decir una sola palabra, ambos tenían su mente ocupada en sus propias cosas pero a la vez tan parecidas, después de unos minutos HyukJae dejó sus cubiertos para mirar al chico que tenía enfrente - …WooHyuk… - el mencionado alzo su vista de su plato para fijarla en el rostro del otro que le hablaba - …¿qué es lo que realmente paso con tu amigo? – el docente dejo su cubierto a un lado mientras ponía sus manos en puño frente de su rostro para poder recargar su frente en ellas

- No es momento HyukJae… pero eres inteligente y se que has pensado ciertas cosas que te puedo asegurar es lo correcto… pero no es tiempo aún, te tienes que dar cuenta tú solo de muchas de ellas – el estrambótico frunció el entrecejo sin embargo no dijo nada, solo tomó un poco del agua que tenía en su vaso para ponerse de pie mientras veía a su acompañante

- Bien, entonces si no hay nada más que hablar… creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos, aún tengo mucha tarea que hacer

El docente se puso de pie sin decir nada, hablaron al mesero y pagaron la cuenta la cual corrió a cargo del más grande, salieron del restaurante y el menor preguntó al otro que donde quería que lo dejara, teniendo como respuesta el colegio ya que su motocicleta se había quedado ahí; cuando llegaron, WooHyuk bajo del auto y se disponía a irse pero la voz del menor lo detuvo

- Profe… - el otro regreso su vista agachándose un poco para poder hablar por la ventanilla - …¿por lo menos me puede decir el nombre de su amigo?

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

- Curiosidad… ¿que es KT? – el docente se lo pensó un momento, sin embargo no veía el porque no decirle lo que quería saber

- ChilHyun… su nombre es ChilHyun

- Si ese es un nombre, ¿por qué decía KT?

- Su apodo… le decía KangTa – el menor asintió grabándose muy bien el nombre en su mente, si el profesor no quería contarle la verdad, entonces él tendría que investigarla por su propia cuenta, así sabría exactamente que había pasado

- Gracias… por la comida – dijo el estrambótico regalándole por primera vez una sonrisa sincera al mayor, este sonrió de igual forma en respuesta

- No hay de que HyukJae... te veo mañana

- Si… adiós…

El estrambótico arrancó su auto mientras el maestro veía como se alejaba, cuando ya no lo vio se acercó a su motocicleta donde puso sus cosas en el compartimiento adecuado, de esta forma, se montó en ella arrancando al momento, solo quería llegar a su casa y poder descansar un poco, tantos recuerdos lo habían afectado a pesar de no aparentarlo

Llevaban media hora entrenando, prácticamente todo se basaba en calentamientos para después pasar a una que otra kata que ayudara al menor a aprender el como defenderse cuando alguien lo atacaba, era la quinta vez que su cuerpo azotaba contra el "tatami" aunque a decir verdad, nunca sentía dolor al caer sobre el; SungMin posicionó uno de sus puños contra el pecho del otro, mostrándole lo que tenía que hacer en el momento que dominaba una situación similar, una vez que el mayor se puso de pie, ayudó al otro a levantarse dando por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día

- KyuHyun ven, siéntate un momento… – dijo el más grande mientras se sentaba a un lado del "tatami" recargando su espalda en la pared, el otro acudió inmediatamente poniéndose a un lado de quien le hablaba - …¿cómo sentiste el entrenamiento de hoy?

- Muy bien… ahora espero que con el tiempo de verdad me pueda hacer fuerte como tú – el mencionado comenzó a reírse sonoramente cosa que apenó un poco al más chico

- Yo no soy fuerte, solo es cosa de que sepas hacer los movimientos correctos y podrás dominar a cualquiera que se quiera pasar de listo

- Pero en verdad eres fuerte, te he visto pelando y no hay quien pueda contra ti – SungMin lo vio extrañado ¿cuándo lo había visto pelar?

- ¿En serio me has visto?...¿donde? – KyuHyun se dio un golpe mental, la única vez que había visto realmente sus habilidades fue cuando lo había defendido de esos chicos que querían abusar de él hace unos meses, sin embargo el mayor no sabía que era a él a quien había defendido

- Pues… en la escuela de artes marciales en la que estas – dijo para salir del aprieto

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en una escuela de artes marciales? – ahora si que no sabía que decir, cada vez se estaba hundiendo más el solo

- Una ocasión pase por donde esta la escuela y te vi… así que supongo que ahí vas a tomar clases…

- Ya veo… pues si, voy a esa escuela, pero no voy a tomar clases… yo imparto clases ahí

- ¿En… en serio?

- Si… esa escuela es de mi padre – KyuHyun iba a preguntarle si ese hombre que había visto la primera vez era su padre, pero se mordió la lengua ya que al comentar eso de nuevo volvería a meter la pata, aunque ahora recordaba que le había dicho en la primera clase que su padre le había inculcado el amor a las artes marciales

- Pues con mayor razón reitero lo que dije – comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual fue correspondida por el otro chico; los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que SungMin recordó algo y se giró a ver a su "alumno"

- Oye ahora que recuerdo… ¿quién es ese chico con el cual estas todo el tiempo?, en el campamento n o se separaban en ningún momento – KyuHyun se extraño demasiado por lo dicho por el otro ¿acaso lo había estado viendo en el campamento y él ni en cuenta?

- ¿Te refieres a RyeWook?

- Pues no se… no lo había visto nunca hasta que lo comencé a ver a tu lado

- Si… es un chico nuevo que entro al colegio y va en mi salón…

- Y dime… ¿es el chico del cual me habías dicho que estas enamorado? – KyuHyun abrió sus ojos como platos ¿cómo podía él creer eso? de la única persona de la cual se había enamorado en toda su vida era exactamente él, además nada daba a entender que le gustara su amigo Wook

- No para nada… solo es un buen amigo

- ¡¡Aahh!!... yo creía que era el afortunado y que por fin te habías decidido a arriesgarte…

- No… la persona a la cual yo amo es muy difícil que se fije en mi, eso ya te lo había dicho también

- Y de igual forma yo te dije que eso es mentira, no hay nada imposible en esta vida y mucho menos el que alguien se enamorara de ti… - quería creer que lo que decía el otro era cierto, sin embargo platicando un día con RyeWook este había comentado que en ocasiones lo mejor era arriesgar un poco las cosas y las indirectas en broma siempre eran las mejores aliadas o eso es lo que su amigo YeSung le había dicho una vez, trataría de probar esa teoría en ese momento, aunque los nervios y la vergüenza lo estuvieran carcomiendo

- Pues no se… a ver dime… - dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos - …¿tú te enamorarías de mi?

- Y…yo… - SungMin se sorprendió demasiado por la pregunta, él y su gran bocota, pero no podía contradecir lo que hace un momento había dicho muy seguro, así que no haría nada de daño el afirmar algo por el bien de otros ¿no? - …pues… si, ¿por qué no? creo que si podría enamorarme de ti, claro si no tuviera novio… - el corazón de KyuHyun comenzó a latir apresuradamente, tenía que ser un sueño lo que acababa de escuchar, ese era el día más feliz de su vida y eso que solo había sido una pregunta retorica

- Gra… gracias… - contestó a penadamente con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca de los nervios

- Emmm… bueno, creo que es hora de que regreses a tu casa, es tarde y supongo que te dejaron tarea…

- Si… suenas como si no fueras al colegio tú también… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie cosa que SungMin notó y lo puso un poco nervioso, de hecho se sentía algo extraño, por eso la insistencia de que el otro se fuera, aunque esperaba no haber sonado grosero

- De… de hecho yo tengo mucha tarea también, así que mejor darnos prisa si no queremos que la noche nos alcance y eso provocaría que nos desveláramos

- Tienes razón… bueno espero verte mañana en el colegio… muchas gracias por las clases de hoy SungMin – dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras se encaminaba a los vestidores que tenia el Dojang, cuando este entró, SungMin se llevo una mano a su frente ¿qué había sido todo eso?

- Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco… pero en verdad no creo que sería difícil enamorarse de ese chico… - se quedó pensando un momento para luego golpearse mentalmente - …pero que estupidez estoy diciendo

Caminó hasta el jardín esperando a que el otro saliera para poder despedirlo, una vez que este salió lo llevo a la puerta pero sin decir ni una sola palabra, cuando el menor se fue, el otro regresó al Dojang para seguir entrenado un poco, necesitaba relajarse para poder quitar esa sensación de ¿incomodidad? que envolvía todos sus sentidos, sin duda ya no volvería a ser tan sincero con nadie más

Era Viernes y el timbre de inicio de clases aún no sonaba, JaeJoong se encontraba en el pasillo afuera de su salón esperando a que el maestro llegara para comenzar un día más de clases, aún se sentía algo confundido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus amigos, aún no se sacaba de la mente las palabras que su hermana le dijera el Lunes, sin embargo no sabía como manejar el asunto, cada vez que escuchaba algo referente a YeSung por parte de ChangMin o YunHo, un coraje indescriptible lo envolvía, pero más el hecho de que el pelicorto no hubiera intentado una vez más en buscarlo, ¿entonces se había dado por vencido?, ¿en serio ya no le importaba como había dicho?; había pedido tiempo, pero a quien engañaba, necesitaba a YunHo a su lado, lo extrañaba mucho y añoraba ese último beso que se dieran en el campamento, pero como su hermana lo había dicho, el orgullo era más fuerte que nada y por eso es que ahora se encontraba así, sufriendo a lo puro tonto

YeSung vio a su adorado sueño recargado sobre la pared en el pasillo por lo cual no dudo ni un momento en ir a su encuentro, cuando estuvo a su lado, pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del otro atrayéndolo un poco hacia si, pero el pelinegro no dijo nada, seguía ido en sus propios pensamientos

- ¿Y ahora tú?... ¿por qué esa cara?

- Nada… estaba pensando en mis amigos…

- ¿Tus amigos?... ¿quiénes?

- Pues quienes van a ser… ChangMin y YunHo… me siento mal al estar alejado de ellos – YeSung lo soltó para el también recargarse sobre la pared mientras ponía sus manos en la espalda

- ¿No… te basta mi amistad? – JaeJoong lo miró por un momento con ojos extrañados, ¿por qué su amigo decía eso?

- No es eso, tú eres mi amigo de toda la vida, pero a ellos les he tomado un cariño muy fuerte también, obvio me duele estar así con ellos…

- ¿Pero a quien quieres mas?... ¿a ellos o a mi?

- YeSung… es muy distinto, los tres son muy distintos y mi amistad con cada uno es diferente… ChangMin es como que mi lado racional que en ocasiones me abandona, con el me identifico y hablo de lo que sea sin tapujo alguno… tú eres como mi hermano… - YeSung bajo su rostro al escuchar eso - …la confianza que hay entre nosotros es sin igual, la paso genial a tu lado además que me haces mucho reír… y YunHo… - el pelinegro se quedo callado un momento lo que provocó que el otro lo mirara de soslayo - …él es la persona a la que amo, muy aparte de esa amistad que al principio fue difícil conseguir y de la cual puedo decir que casi no la vivimos, me conquistó desde el primer momento que cruce una mirada con él… sentirme entre sus brazos hace que todo a mi alrededor pierda sentido, que nada me importe más que estar con él…

- Creo… creo que fuiste demasiado rápido Jae – el pelinegro lo volteó a ver atentamente

- ¿Rápido?

- Si, tienes poco de conocerlos y les brindaste a cada uno un sentimiento demasiado fuerte, casi tan parecido o igual al que tienes conmigo a pesar de que llevamos años de conocernos… y creo que eso no es justo… - JaeJoong se separó de la pared para verlo de frente

- ¿Por qué piensas que no es justo?

- Porque yo… - se calló abruptamente, no podía decir la verdad de lo que sentía, no aún - …pienso que una amistad se fomenta con el paso del tiempo, de diversas pruebas que la vida da y la que nos demuestra que en verdad somos dignos de llamar amigos a ciertas personas, pero a ellos apenas llevas unos meses de conocerlos y ya los consideras como lo más importante que tienes, creo que eso no es justo para ti… y ahora tampoco para mi… no me gusta verte triste y me afecta el verte deprimido, no me has querido decir que es lo que paso pero creo que si te pone así es algo delicado y un amigo jamás permitiría que la otra persona se sintiera de esa manera… - el pelinegro tomó las manos de su amigo y lo vio a los ojos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

- Gracias YeSung… pero en ocasiones las cosas que suceden suelen verse de distintas maneras, todo depende del punto de vista de cada quien

- ¿Y que es lo que paso entonces?... porque no logro asimilar tu estado de ánimo sin pensar que esos dos te hicieron algo… - JaeJoong soltó sus manos para luego cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho

- No me gusto que hablaran mal de ti… - YeSung abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿se había pelado con los otros dos por defenderlo a él?

- ¿Cómo?

- Ellos me insinuaron que tú no eras alguien confiable, que no me haría bien tenerte a mi lado y obvio eso me molesto mucho, por lo cual les dije que si no soportaban el que te tuviera por amigo es que realmente yo no les importaba, desde ese día las cosas no van bien con ellos… ya casi ni les hablo – YeSung sonrió internamente, entonces ¿ese par solito estaba haciendo todo el trabajo que con tanto ahínco buscaba realizar él?, la suerte no podía estar más fuerte de su lado, al parecer las cosas no estaban tan mal como lo creía, ahora solo era cuestión de que el pelinegro no cambiara esa forma de pensar

- Esos cretinos… ¿cómo se atreven a decir esas cosas de mi cuando ni me conocen?... además yo no les he hecho nada

- Eso mismo les dije, pero son demasiado tercos los dos… - JaeJoong volvió a bajar el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos, el más grande no podía dejar de mirarlo, como añoraba acercarse a él y besarlo para hacer que esa tristeza desapareciera, pero no iba a echar a perder todo lo que la vida le estaba poniendo enfrente

- Pues creo que hiciste lo correcto… - el pelinegro abrió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente - …a esto me refería Jae, ellos están sacando las uñas y te están demostrando que tu felicidad no es lo que les importa, sino la suya propia y eso es egoísta

- Pero duele, yo en verdad los quiero mucho

- Pero podrás sobrellevarlo hasta que eso no te afecte… además, me tienes a mi ¿no?... – el otro solo asintió - …entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, ya quita esa carita y regálame una sonrisa – dijo lo último tomando a Jae de la barbilla para que lo viera de frente, este hizo lo que le pidió y después se dieron un abrazo mientras otra persona se detenía unos metros más atrás viendo la escena

YunHo se quedó estático ante lo que veía, no podía creer el poder que ese estúpido tenía sobre el pelinegro, pero eso le demostraba que en verdad su amistad era muy fuerte y eso lo comenzó a preocupar en demasía, tal vez realmente nunca podría tener el amor de Jae de vuelta y eso lo estaba comenzando a aterrar; YeSung miró sobre el hombro del otro como YunHo los veía fijamente, comenzó a acariciar la espalda del pelinegro mientras hacía el agarre mas fuerte, tal vez no podía besarlo como el pelicorto lo hiciera en el campamento, pero por lo menos le regresaría un poco de ese dolor que él sintiera cuando los vio haciendo eso

El pelicorto apretaba sus puños muy fuerte, estaba decidido a romperle la cara en ese momento al ególatra ese, pero tenía que controlarse, por ahora tenía todas las de ganar y ese acto podría serle contraproducente en el futuro; JaeJoong se separó del abrazo y le regaló un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, una vez que lo hizo sintió como si alguien lo estuviera observando por lo cual se giró para verificar y es cuando vio a YunHo, su corazón comenzó a latirle apresuradamente y se sintió un poco avergonzado, no sabía porque, pero sentía como si lo que acabara de hacer hubiera estado mal, pero era su amigo nada mas, ¿por qué tendría que estar mal?; sin darle más importancia al asunto entró a su salón ignorando la mirada del más alto y la despedida de su mejor amigo

YeSung caminó con dirección a su salón, cuando pasó a un lado del pelicorto solo le dedicó una sonrisa prepotente, sabía que esta partida la había ganado él, pero aún faltaba mucho por demostrar; cuando YunHo se encontraba totalmente solo en el pasillo, se acercó a la pared más cercana para atestar un golpe sobre ella, no iba a perder a la única persona que además de su hermana era lo más importante para él, no iba a perder la ilusión de un futuro lleno de felicidad solo por los caprichos de un idiota, no iba a perder el sentimiento del amor por un error, no lo iba a perder a él, costara lo que costara

JunSu estaba muy pensativo en su pupitre, el maestro tenía escasos cinco minutos de haber entrado, sin embargo no había puesto la más mínima atención de lo que este decía, ChangMin observaba a su amigo, cierto que no es que fuera alguien completamente atento a las clases, pero ya el estado en el que este se encontraba era extremo, por lo cual se acercó un poco aprovechando que el profesor escribía unas cosas en el pizarrón

- ¡¡Hey JunSu!! – el aludido volteó a verlo saliendo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué paso Min?

- Eso quisiera saber, estas como en otro mundo… ¿qué tanto piensas?

- Es que… Chunnie ha estado demasiado extraño en estos días

- ¿Extraño?... ¿en qué sentido?

- Demasiado amoroso – el menor se le quedo viendo como si fuera extraterrestre, eso no era nada extraño viniendo de ellos dos

- Pues… no es novedad eso que yo sepa

- Pero si es extraño, generalmente yo soy el que siempre me la vivo pegado a él, le digo cosas lindas, él sencillamente me corresponde, pero ahora… digamos que se está desviviendo por mí… llevamos tres días en los cuales nos la hemos pasado haciendo el amor…

- Esa es demasiada información para mi JunSu – dijo el más alto un poco incómodo

- Lo siento… pero lo extraño es que hoy cuando llegamos al colegio, pareciera que eso que estuvimos viviendo no hubiera existido, YooChun estaba my serio, con una mirada extraña, triste, como la tenía antes de que comenzáramos una relación ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Te refieres como al YooChun del pasado?

- A… algo así

- Pero… ¿te dijo algo?

- No, me acerqué a él y lo abrace, sin embargo no me regreso el abrazo, luego cuando el timbre sonó lo quise besar en los labios, pero él solo giró su rostro y lo recibió en la mejilla… no se qué está pasando, ayer era todo tan diferente

- YooChun es un chico algo raro, su temperamento es muy volado, tal vez tiene algún problema y no quiere descargarlo contigo, tienes que comprenderlo JunSu

- Tal vez… ¿pero porque no lo quiere hablar conmigo?... él sabe que puede confiar en mí para lo que sea

- Dale tiempo, veras que todo regresara a la normalidad, solo es cuestión de que se sensibilice, además, si me estás diciendo que en estos días todo ha sido miel sobre hojuelas, no es posible que de la noche a la mañana se comporte así contigo, veras que esta racha pasará

- Eso espero…

- Shim ChangMin y Kim JunSu… - dijo el profesor viéndolos con el entrecejo fruncido captando la atención de ambos - …si tienen algo más importante que hacer que tomar la clase, de favor salgan en este momento

- Disculpe profesor… - dijo el menor poniéndose derecho en su asiento mientras el otro hacía lo mismo pero sin decir una sola palabra

El escandaloso recargó su cabeza sobre su mano con el semblante algo preocupado, sabía que algo pasaba y tenía que averiguarlo, pero no sabía qué hacer, eran esos momentos los que hacían que extrañara más a HyukJae, él siempre daba buenos consejos pero era un hecho que no podía acudir a él, mucho menos si se trataba de algo relacionado con YooChun

HeeChul estaba en la cafetería sentado solo en una de las mesas de hasta el fondo, se sentía deprimido puesto que en todos esos días no se había topado para nada con SiWon, no sabía el motivo de esto, sin embargo se enteró que si estaba yendo al colegio por lo cual se le hizo demasiado extraño que ni una sola vez lo haya visto; HanGeng vio a lo lejos al ex pelirrojo y no desaprovecho el momento para acercarse a él, más ahora que parecía algo deprimido

- HeeChul… ¿por qué tan solito? – el ex pelirrojo levantó su vista y miro sin darle mucha importancia al chino para luego volver a bajarla

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada, solo vengo a saludarte… - dijo sentándose enfrente del otro

- Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora vete por favor

- Oye, el colegio es de todos puedo estar donde me plazca… por cierto, ¿dónde está tu fiel guardaespaldas?... no lo he visto para nada

- Yo no tengo guardaespaldas

- Pues parece… siempre que la doncella esta en problemas aparece él para solucionarlos… ¿no me digas que discutieron?

- No… no hemos discutido… no lo he visto en estos días

- No lo puedo creer… esto en verdad que es una sorpresa, pero lo entiendo, no es fácil llevar una amistad con alguien como tú – el ex pelirrojo alzó su vista para encarar al otro

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues sencillo… alguien con tu popularidad, con tu fama, no es normal que tenga contacto con alguien que tiene cierta reputación por las personas que lo rodean, aunque de un tiempo a la fecha ya se comporte de otra forma… digamos en palabras más sencillas… no es normal que los buenos y los malos interactúen

- ¡¡SiWon no es malo!! – dijo poniéndose de pie bastante irritado

- No, no es malo… pero al igual que tú tiene su fama, sin embargo él ha dejado eso al parecer, mientras que alguien que yo conozco… - dijo mirándolo penetrantemente - …no puede dejar atrás eso que lo hace "tan" popular

- ¿Qué estas insinuando?

- Muy fácil… que de seguro ya se dio cuenta que eres alguien que no vale la pena, SiWon podrá aparentar ser un chico rudo y tal vez tuvo un pasado así, pero ahora es diferente y no le conviene alguien como tú que solamente lo puede herir por estar de resbaloso con todo el mundo

- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!!

- No me lo digas a mi… sino a todo el colegio que sabe eso… ¿tú crees que aún no se comenta esa ocasión en la cual en una excursión vieron salir de tu recámara a Lee SongHee?... – el ex pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como plato al escuchar eso - …no mi querido HeeChul, eso se sigue diciendo y más cuando ese chico era uno de los más populares del colegio, pero lógico, al ser utilizado por ti, no le quedo de otra más que irse y no fue el único…

- Eso… eso no fue así… además tú…

- Si, ya sé que aún no estaba en el colegio y que fue cuando muchos de los que estamos ahora ni existíamos aquí, pero las cosas se saben y tus "affair's" no son la excepción…

- ¿Por qué haces esto HanGeng?... creía que éramos amigos

- Yo también lo creía… - dijo de manera poco audible mientras entrecerraba sus ojos - …pero las cosas caen por su propio peso, ahora entiende algo, SiWon no es para ti…

Sin decir nada más, el chino se levantó yéndose muy molesto, recordar cosas le había afectado y el escuchar al ex pelirrojo decir que eran amigos había provocado una molestia en la boca de su estómago, el odio contenido ahí estaba brotando y no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarlo salir; HeeChul se sentó una vez más pensando en todo lo que el otro le había dicho, todo era mentira, las situaciones si se dieron así, pero no era lo que la gente creía y no sabía que hacer para que esas cosas no llegaran a oídos de SiWon, al menos no de la forma en la que se manejaban como chismes

HyukJae estaba recostado en el sillón del consultorio mientras la doctora releía todo lo que había estado anotando conforme su paciente iba contándole, analizaba cada cosa dicha y la trataba de asimilar de tal forma que pudiera interpretarla para poder hablar sobre eso con el estrambótico; el mencionado tenía los ojos cerrados mientras asimilaba las cosas que había estado investigando, ya tenía algunos datos los cuales le sorprendieron mucho, por tal motivo se lo contó a su doctora ya que eso lo tenía por demás ansioso

- ¿Y bien doctora?... ¿qué opina?

- Pues a primera vista me agrada este interés que estas teniendo por descubrir ese secreto que envuelve a tu profesor, eso ha hecho que tu mente se ocupe de otra cosa que no sea la situación de JunSu y su novio… - HyukJae levantó una ceja sorprendido, no lo había notado pero era cierto - …claro que todo nos lleva a ese motivo, por lo cual no hay que sentirse como una victoria, aún queda mucho por hacer

- Pero de lo que le conté… ¿no cree que es demasiada coincidencia?

- De eso no me queda duda, aunque los datos que me diste no explican mucho, solo el hecho de que tu maestro tenía dos amigos más, que estudiaron en tu mismo colegio y por lo que me dijiste que él te contó, uno de ellos tuvo una discusión con él que hizo que se alejara…

- Si, pero piénselo doctora, él siempre me dice eso cuando es algo relacionado con JunSu, como que trata de que yo vea reflejado en él lo que a mi me esta pasando, sin embargo no le veo mucha relación y más por el hecho de que no es la misma situación…

- ¿Y como estas seguro de eso?

- Porque no creo, ¿me va a decir que mi profesor estaba enamorado de su amigo?

- No se… cabe la posibilidad de que eso sea así, sino no le veo la relación, bueno solo el hecho que el discutió con su amigo y se alejaron y tal vez no quiere que eso pase contigo y con JunSu…

- Si, pero una ocasión me dijo algo así como de que posiblemente él no entendía como me sentía yo, sin embargo si como se sentía JunSu… ¡¡aaahh!!... – dijo revolviéndose el cabello estrepitosamente - …esto me va a volver más loco…

- No estas loco HyukJae, pero aún faltan más cosas por saber… trata de hablar de nuevo con él y hacer que te cuente que es lo que paso, solo así lo descubrirás

- Pero no quiere decirme nada… es más terco que una mula… - dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, la doctora solo sonrió; se quedaron los dos callados por un momento hasta que HyukJae tuvo una idea que hizo que mirara a la mujer - …oiga, ¿y si busco a su amigo y hago que me cuente él que paso?

- Pero… ¿no que su amigo se fue a Japón?

- No… a ese no, al otro… ese tal SeungHo…

- Pues podría ser… ¿sabes donde encontrarlo?

- Según los datos que encontré en el colegio, tiene su propia empresa de talentos, al parecer es el dueño de Tn Entertainment… solo me queda ir ahí a buscarlo y tratar de hablar con él…

- Pues no pierdes nada intentándolo…

- Si, eso voy a hacer, en verdad ya es una necesidad lo que siento por saber que pasó… - la doctora se sentía contenta, su paciente por fin estaba despejando su mente del problema inicial que le aquejaba, solo esperaba que esto no fuera a resultar peor al final, aunque tenía esperanza de que eso no fuera así

- Pues creo que eso es todo por hoy HyukJae… nos veremos de nuevo el Lunes…

- Claro… - dijo poniéndose de pie - …el Lunes aquí estaré, saliendo del colegio iré a ver a esa persona y apenas salga de ahí me vendré para acá a contarle que pasó… - la mujer asintió mientras el otro se despedía con una reverencia y salía del consultorio con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que pasaba eso y sin duda eso significaba que iban por buen camino

Cuando estuvo totalmente sola, revisó una vez más su libreta leyendo un nombre, sabía por ética profesional que nada de lo que ahí se hablara debía salir a relucir por nada del mundo, pero había dos cosas que la motivaban a hacer algo que igual no estaba mal, pero tal vez podría ayudar a que todo se solucionara más rápido; tomó el teléfono y marco un número que buscó en el directorio telefónico, necesitaba encontrar a esa persona para hacer una cita, le había tomado mucho aprecio a su paciente y quería ayudarlo a como diera lugar

Era temprano y generalmente en Sábado a esa hora apenas y daba la segunda vuelta para acomodarse mejor antes de seguir durmiendo hasta que alguien lo fuera a despertar, pero ese día tenía que ir a hablar con él, ya no podía más con la angustia de que no supiera nada de su existencia, habían quedado que iban a ser amigos, sin embargo tal parece que a él no le había importado en lo más mínimo ese trato, pero no se iba a rendir e iba a enfrentarlo cara a cara, que le explicara que había pasado

Toco la puerta de su departamento, había ido a buscarlo a casa de sus padres pero le informaron que en ocasiones no dormía ahí proporcionándole la dirección de donde lo podía localizar, y ahora estaba ansioso esperando a que le abrieran, sin embargo pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ni rastros de vida dentro de la vivienda, siguió insistiendo y de ahí no se movería hasta que no lo viera, cuando ya los golpes eran más fuertes y sus nudillos estaban todos rojos, por fin la puerta se abrió, revelando al dueño del lugar con unos pants que tenía apenas sujetos en sus caderas y con el pecho totalmente desnudo mientras se tallaba los ojos con ímpetu, al parecer acababa de despertar

- Bue… buenos días SiWon – el aludido dejó caer su brazo a un costado de su cuerpo cuando pudo espabilarse totalmente y reconoció a quien tenía enfrente

- HeeChul… ¿qué… que haces aquí?

- ¿Puedo pasar? – el otro asintió de manera automática, no podía creer que el otro chico se encontrara ahí en su departamento, se hizo a un lado dejando que el otro entrara y cerrando la puerta quedando todo en un mutismo total, el ex pelirrojo le daba la espalda, se sentía nervioso pero ya estaba ahí, así que lo mejor era hacer las cosas de una vez o tal vez no habría segundas oportunidades, pensaba de que manera comenzar a hablar, pero el más alto se le adelantó

- ¿Cómo diste con mi departamento?

- Fui a tu casa y ahí me dieron la dirección… esta muy bonito… - dijo mientras se giraba y miraba para todos lados, el nerviosismo destilaba por sus poros

- Gracias… y ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – dijo comenzando a caminar mientras invitaba al otro a pasar a la sala, sin embargo este no dio ningún paso haciendo que el dueño del lugar se detuviera para mirarlo

- ¿Por… porque no me has buscado en el colegio?... ¿por qué te siento tan frío? – SiWon soltó un bufido mientras veía el techo, cierto que no lo había buscado, pero ¿para que hacerlo?, siempre tenía a alguien junto que lo acompañara, así que no lo necesitaba a él

- No estoy siendo frío, así soy siempre… tú mismo lo decías antes ¿no?, soy alguien que no vale la pena… y el porque no te busque… pues no le veía el caso, al parecer siempre estas bien acompañado… - el ex pelirrojo alzó la vista la cual la tenía clavada en la lujosa alfombra a sus pies, ¿él acompañado?, pero si siempre estaba más solo que un perro

- No… no se porque dices eso…

- Porque es evidente, siempre que quiero estar cerca de ti alguien te busca o sino cuando llego ya estas con alguien más… y hasta con abrazos cariñosos… no le veo caso el que yo te busque si no soy nada importante para ti…

- ¿Abrazos cariñosos?... yo no he abrazado a nadie…

- ¡¡DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS!!... – dijo acercándose al mayor hasta tenerlo de frente, el otro retrocedió un poco por el grito dado - …yo te vi… estabas en tu salón en cuclillas abrazado a un chico de manera demasiado amorosa… veo que mi retraso te aburrió y decidiste buscar a alguien con quien estar… - HeeChul trataba de recordar eso que decía el otro hasta que dio a que se refería

- Era KangIn, él es uno de mis mejores amigos y tiene un problema con su novio, solo lo estaba consolando… no es nada de lo que piensas… - la desesperación se notaba en la mirada del mayor, SiWon captó esto y se sintió por un momento mal por juzgar esa escena, sin embargo recordó otras cosas lo cual hicieron que le diera la espalda para comenzar a alejarse del otro

- Pues tal vez en esa ocasión así fue, pero eso no quita todas las demás veces…

- ¿Dime cuales? – preguntaba con demasiada consternación en su voz

- HeeChul, ¿qué importa cuales hayan sido?, el hecho es que la hay y ya te había dicho una vez que no aceptaría ser parte de esa lista… quedamos en ser amigos y lo estoy intentando, pero no puedo… este sentimiento que tu sabes muy bien tengo por ti no me permite ser tu amigo y me duele… duele saber que la persona que me interesa solo busca el placer en otros por su propia satisfacción, lo siento pero no puedo con eso… - el ex pelirrojo se acercó al más alto y lo tomó del rostro para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos

- Dime cuales veces… ¿qué cosas te constan para afirmar todo eso?

- Tal vez no me consten, pero el primero y el más importante, esa vez cuando un chico tuvo que irse del colegio porque tú habías jugado con él… - de nuevo ese momento, HeeChul sabía quien había sido el culpable de que SiWon supiera esa anécdota que detestaba con todo su ser y comenzaba a odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas

- ¿HanGeng te lo dijo?

- Eso no importa… - dijo quitándose las manos del otro del rostro - …el hecho es que es verdad… ¿acaso vas a negarlo?

- No… - HeeChul dio tres pasos en retroceso para alejarse un poco del otro, su corazón dolía y mucho - …pero las cosas no fueron así…

- ¿No?... entonces ¿cómo fueron?

- Ese desgraciado fue un maldito, él quería abusar de mi por eso en esa ocasión se metió a mi recámara, trato de aprovecharse pero no se lo permití, su familia tenía que ver con ciertos negocios en los cuales mi familia también estaba involucrada y lo amenace con destruir a todos y cada uno de ellos si me llegaba a poner un dedo encima, forcejeamos bastante esa vez pero al final logré convencerlo de que me dejara en paz, le dije que quería que se largara del colegio o muchas cosas se sabrían, por ese motivo abandono el plantel, pero cuando salió de mi recámara muchas personas lo vieron y creyeron cosas que no fueron ciertas, ambos llevábamos varios moretones por el forcejeo los cuales fueron mal interpretados…

- Entonces si no fueron ciertos ¿por qué nunca lo desmentiste?

- Siempre he sido alguien muy solitario, la gente cree cosas de mi por la forma como soy, cuando llegue a ese colegio comencé a tener cierta atención, por eso fomente mis excentricidades, entre ellas esas cosas que decían, en mi mente solo estaba el hecho de que bien o mal, mientras hablaran de ti es que eres tomado en cuenta ¿qué importaba que dijeran?, tenía la atención de todos sobre mi, pero sin embargo, seguía estando solo… - SiWon escuchaba atento, no sabía porque, pero le creía, algo le decía que era cierto y eso en cierta forma lo tranquilizaba, sin embargo aún había unos detalles que no lo convencían del todo

- Yo desde que comencé a interesarme en ti, siempre trate de saber más cosas, necesitaba saber de tu vida para sentirme cerca puesto que tú no me lo permitías… ¿por qué de repente quisiste hacer amistad conmigo? – HeeChul no sabía que decir al respecto, definitivamente no podía decir la verdad, aunque eso en instantes pasó a segundo termino, ahora la realidad es que le interesaba demasiado por su persona, estaba enamorado de él y eso es lo único que sabía era verdad

- Porque me di cuenta del tipo de persona que eres, a pesar de que tu historial con tus amigos no era la mejor, tú me demostraste que eres todo lo contrario, alguien que vale muchisisimo la pena, mucho más que cualquiera que se jacte de tener una vida sin problemas en el pasado… - SiWon se sentía muy nervioso, escuchar esas palabras en boca de la persona amada era lo mejor que le podía pasar en ese momento

- No… no se si yo pudiera ser en algún momento una buena pareja… mis relaciones han sido la mayoría pasajeras, más que nada por "ese" tipo de vida que saber bien llevaba…

- Yo tampoco se si sería una buena pareja… - el más alto lo miro con un dejo de extrañeza en el rostro

- Pues tus novios supongo te habrán dicho algo ¿no?

- Yo… nunca he tenido un novio… - los ojos de SiWon se abrieron como platos, eso si que no se lo creía

- Pero… si tú muchas veces dijiste que hasta los botabas a la semana porque te fastidiaban…

- Pues eso no era cierto… - dijo algo sonrojado y con unas cuantas lágrimas pugnando por salir

- No, eso si no te lo creo… ¿como es posible eso?... ¿eso quiere decir que tu eres…?

- ¡¡SI… SOY VIRGEN!! – soltó desesperado y ya con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, la vergüenza que estaba viviendo en ese momento era la más grande que pudiera recordar, ahora el otro a lo mejor lo vería como un pobre idiota

- HeeChul…

- Soy virgen, nunca he estado con nadie, nunca me ha amado nadie, nunca me han besado… - levantó su rostro lentamente para fijar su mirada en la del otro el cual lo veía con preocupación - …la única vez que he sentido los labios de alguien más fueron los tuyos… pero me quedo claro que eso fue un accidente, tú me lo dijiste cuando hablamos al respecto, así que no cuenta… pero el caso aquí es que yo… - el ex pelirrojo ya no pudo seguir hablando puesto que SiWon se había acercado a él tomándolo de la cintura mientras ponía una de sus manos en su nuca y aprisionaba con sus labios los del otro, HeeChul tenía los ojos abiertos, ¿era cierto lo que estaba pasando?, ¿SiWon lo estaba besando?, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco y solo sentir las sensaciones que la boca del otro dejaban en la suya, cerró sus ojos para deleite del momento, después de unos segundos más, por fin el más alto se separo mientras colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla

- Nunca vuelvas a decir que no cuenta, tal vez si fue un accidente, pero ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida desde que te conocí… por favor no lo vuelvas a decir…

- SiWon…

- Como tampoco vuelvas a decir que nadie te ha amado, porque yo desde que te conozco es lo único que he hecho… amarte…

- Yo… - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - …yo también te amo SiWon, aprendí a amarte y te agradezco eso

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez de una manera mas pasional, era la primera vez que lo hacían y se sentían en la gloria misma, sus lenguas comenzaban a entrelazarse conociéndose, probándose y eso era algo que los llenaba de una felicidad inmensa; los brazos de HeeChul envolvían el cuello del otro como no queriendo que se separara jamás de él, podía sentir su pecho desnudo apegado a su cuerpo y eso estaba despertando un calor enrome en todo su interior, el menor no se quedaba atrás, poder sentir la fragancia de su eterno amor envolviendo sus sentidos eran de las cosas por las cuales había optado cambiar su estilo de vida, alejarse de todas esas que lo hacían ser una persona sin escrúpulos

Cuando el aire les hizo falta, se separaron para quedarse viendo a los ojos, las sonrisas no desaparecían de sus rostros y no planeaban hacerlo, aún se encontraban abrazados sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro, juntaron sus frentes cerrando los ojos con dicha acción, no les importaba ya nada, solo sentirse amados por la persona que correspondía ese sentimiento; SiWon fue el primero en abrir los ojos y admirar el rostro del otro chico, en su mente aún se repetían las cosas dichas hace unos minutos y no podía creer que alguien con la belleza que él poseía no fuera realmente sido propiedad de nadie

- Ámame SiWon… por favor ámame… - dijo aún con los ojos cerrados dejando al otro sorprendido

- Ya te amo HeeChul… con toda mi alma…

- Necesito que me ames con el alma, el corazón… y también con el cuerpo… - el más alto tembló un poco, ¿se refería acaso a que lo hiciera suyo?

- Pero… ¿tú en verdad…? – por fin el otro abrió los ojos al sentir ese temblor en el otro

- ¿No… no quieres? – preguntó con mirada un poco asustada, SiWon beso sus labios tiernamente para después volver a separarse y verlo de nuevo a los ojos

- Es lo que más deseo, pero no es importante lo que yo quiera, sino lo que tú desees…

- Deseo… deseo ser tuyo SiWon… para siempre…

Sin decir nada más, el más alto tomó en brazos al ex pelirrojo y lo llevó a su recámara, cuando entraron lo deposito suavemente sobre la cama, SiWon no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, era su sueño hecho realidad, mil veces había tenido fantasías con él y ahora todo eso se materializaba ante sus ojos; HeeChul estaba muy nervioso, nunca había hecho eso, esperaba no decepcionar al otro por su inexperiencia, pero sentía todo su cuerpo arder de solo pensarlo, sabía por palabras de EeTeuk que en esos momentos lo único que hay que hacer es dejarse llevar y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer

SiWon se recostó encima de su compañero sin dejar caer todo su peso encima, sus miradas no se despegaban ni un segundo, querían guardar ese momento por siempre en sus memorias, lentamente comenzaron a besarse una vez más, para poco a poco tornarse en un beso agresivo, posesivo, los jadeos de ambos se podían escuchar claramente, sus manos comenzaban a tomar vida y empezaban un recorrido por el cuerpo del ajeno

Una de las manos del menor se coló dentro del pantalón del otro comenzando a acariciar toda la piel que sentía, hasta que encontró ese pedazo de carne el cual comenzaba a ponerse duro; HeeChul gimió despacio en la boca del otro puesto que sus labios aún seguían danzando en ese baile erótico que estaban comenzando; con su otra mano, SiWon comenzó a bajar la cremallera del pantalón de su compañero y acto después retiró el botón para así poder bajarlos y dejar ver todo el esplendor del cuerpo del ex pelirrojo

El mayor se sintió avergonzado cuando el otro se separó y admiro la parte baja de su cuerpo desnudo, instintivamente quiso taparse con las manos, pero el otro no se lo permitió, quería seguir admirando tanta perfección; SiWon tomó de las manos al otro y lo hizo sentarse un momento para así poder retirar la camisa que traía y dejar por fin totalmente desnudo al mayor, este se encontraba todo rojo, se imaginaba las muchas personas que habían estado con SiWon antes y como este podría compararlo con ellos, sin embargo sus ideas fueron pasando a segundo plano cuando sintió como la boca del más alto atacó su cuello repartiendo besos húmedos y como estos iban descendiendo poco a poco por todo su pecho

Cuando creyó que más placer no podía existir, sintió la lengua del otro comenzando a besar sus caderas logrando con esto que su cuerpo se arqueara un poco mientras sus manos apretaban las sábanas que tenía a un lado, SiWon por fin llegó a ese lugar que tanto deseaba probar, sabía que el otro nunca había estado con nadie y quería hacerle sentir el placer más grande que nunca pudiera tener, por lo cual comenzó a lamer la punta de esa virilidad que a estas alturas ya se encontraba totalmente erguida, el ex pelirrojo gimió algo fuerte mientras sus nudillos e ponían blancos por la presión ejercidas sobre la tela a disposición

Después de unos segundos de probar ese pedazo de carne, por fin el más alto lo engullo completamente, succionando con fuerza y maestría, utilizando su lengua para recorrer esos lugares los cuales nunca habían sentido una atención de esa magnitud, las manos de HeeChul se posaron sobre el cabello del otro mientras lo jalaba fuertemente, sin embargo, esta acción no era dolorosa para quien lo recibía, al contrario, eso lo estaba excitando mucho más

HeeChul sintió como una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a recorrer en su vientre y como toda esta se concentraba en un punto en específico el cual se convirtió en la sensación más gratificante de su vida cuando pudo expulsarla bajo un fuerte gemido, llenando la boca del otro y dejando espasmos agradables en el cuerpo del más grande, SiWon tragó todo lo que el otro le ofreció, era el sabor mas exquisito que hubiera probado, de hecho era la primera vez que hacía eso, ya que esta era la esencia de la persona que ocupaba su corazón y todo lo que provenía de él, era totalmente delicioso

SiWon volvió a acomodarse sobre el cuerpo del otro quien aún trataba de regularizar su respiración, cuando sus rostros estaban frente a frente, el menor beso suavemente los labios del otro, quería que recobrara fuerzas para lo que seguiría, ese iba a ser un momento aún más glorioso para ambos que el acabado de vivir hace unos momentos

- HeeChul… lo que sigue puede que sea un poco doloroso… ¿seguro que quieres continuar?

- Si es tan doloroso como lo que acabo de sentir, entonces mátame… - dijo coquetamente, lo único que quería era sentir dentro suyo al menor, que supiera que era suyo y de nadie más

El más alto se levantó un momento de la cama y se quitó sus pants dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo y deleitando la pupila del que se encontraba acostado, no podía dejar de admirarlo, tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado y perfecto y ahora era suyo, solo suyo; SiWon abrió un cajón que tenía en la cómoda y saco algo que el ex pelirrojo no pudo ver claramente, para después ver como el otro regresaba y se sentaba a un lado suyo

- ¿Qué es eso que traes en la mano?

- Lubricante, no quiero que sea muy doloroso cuando entre en ti…

- ¿Vas a prepararme?... – el otro lo miró con una sonrisa entre divertida y extrañada, cosa que hizo que el otro captara lo que este pensaba - …lo se porque mis dos mejores amigos se la pasan haciéndolo como conejos, son demasiado explícitos

Restando importancia al último comentario, el menor depositó un poco de ese gel sobre su mano, HeeChul veía esto como niño chiquito, el más alto le indicó que se pusiera de espaldas y este obedeció al momento; SiWon comenzó a besar su espalda mientras con su mano desocupada comenzaba a acariciar las nalgas del ex pelirrojo para que se relajara mientras las iba separando un poco para así poder introducir el primer dedo en ese pasaje totalmente suyo, HeeChul sintió mucho dolor cuando sintió la intromisión, pero no dijo nada, solo apretaba sus ojos muy fuerte y trataba de pensar en todas las cosas que sus amigos le decían para cuando viviera ese momento de ensueño

Dos dedos le continuaron al otro masajeando ese lugar que ahora ya no estaba demasiado estrecho, pero que aún tensaba el cuerpo de su dueño, cuando el mayor se sintió más relajado, SiWon retiró sus dedos y tomó de nueva cuenta el tubito de gel, estaba punto de echar más en su mano para poder lubricarse él cuando HeeChul se lo quito de la mano mientras se sentaba con sus mejillas totalmente coloradas, el menor se extraño por esto pero él otro rápidamente explicó el porque de sus actos

- Déjame hacerlo a mi… tú has hecho ya mucho y quiero que te des cuenta que solo a ti me he ofrecido, solo tú podrías poseer mi cuerpo, solo a ti te doy todo lo que soy… - SiWon sonrió mientras asentía dejándose hacer por el otro el cual sencillamente lo recostó en la cama

HeeChul vació un poco de ese gel en su mano y poniendo el tubo a un lado, comenzó a masturbar la virilidad del menor, no estaba seguro si lo hacía bien o no, pero los gemidos que el otro soltaba le indicaban que no iba por mal camino; cuando todo el pene de SiWon estuvo totalmente lubricado, el ex pelirrojo se puso a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la mirada ilusionada y enamorada que el otro le brindaba

Fue descendiendo poco a poco mientras se iba penetrando, sus manos las tenía sobre el pecho del otro mientras arañaban delicadamente la piel morena, las manos de SiWon apresaban los brazos de su ahora amante tratando de darle resistencia cuando paraba en el descenso; cuando por fin estuvo totalmente dentro, atrajo hacia si el cuerpo de quien ahora era su opresor, se quedaron quietos por unos segundos hasta que sintió como el otro se enderezaba y comenzaba a subir y bajar lentamente, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, conforme el tiempo pasaba los movimientos eran más rápidos y profundos, sus gargantas comenzaban a soltar gemidos sonoros que inundaban toda la habitación, pero que conformaban una melodía erótica que a cualquier atraparía al momento

Estaban por llegar al límite, su desenfreno era sin igual, las inhibiciones eran cosa ya del pasado y solo importaba lo que ahora estaban sintiendo, HeeChul cabalgaba sin pudor alguno sobre el otro, el menor se sentó de repente abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, ayudándolo a llevar el ritmo que para los dos era placentero, el miembro del mayor se friccionaba entre los dos cuerpos haciendo que la sensación fuera máxima y logrando que a los pocos segundos se derramara bañándolos con su esencia y logrando que su pasaje se contrajera por el orgasmo, apretando el miembro del otro y logrando con esto que se derramara en el interior del ex pelirrojo

Cayeron rendidos sobre la cama, uno arriba de otro, sus rostros perlados por el sudor se buscaron para regalarse un tierno beso, ese que sellaba el acto que acababan de culminar y del cual ahora se sentían satisfechos, era su primera vez, uno por experimentar lo que era hacer el amor y el otro por comprobar que existía ese concepto; el menor salió con cuidado del interior del otro y lo recostó a su lado, dejando su cabeza sobre su pecho el cual beso tiernamente una vez que estuvo acomodado ahí, SiWon abrazó al otro y lo apego a su cuerpo, no querían que ese momento terminara, pero sabían que este iba a ser el primero de muchos más que aún les faltaba por vivir, porque ahora estaban convencidos que lo único que de verdad deseaban, era estar uno al lado del otro

YunHo no sabía si bajarse del auto o no, estaba enfrente de la casa de JaeJoong dispuesto a hablar con él, de decirle que era un tonto pero que lo amaba con locura, que lo perdonara y rogarle si era necesario, pero tenía miedo de otro rechazo, aún llevaba en mente el ver de que manera poder hundir al amigo del pelinegro, pero por ahora eso lo dejaría a un lado, solo le importaba de nuevo tener la confianza de Jae; ya decidido se bajo del vehículo y se encamino a la puerta la cual tocó un par de veces, esta se abrió y fue recibido por una de las hermanas de su amor

- Buenos días… ¿se encuentra JaeJoong? – Suni lo miraba de pies a cabeza, aún tenía dudas de lo que su hermano indirectamente le contara, ella estaba convencida de que se trataba de ChangMin, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera ese chico que tenía enfrente

- Buenos días… mi hermano no está, salió desde temprano con su amigo YeSung y volverá hasta en la noche… - mintió, la verdad es que su hermano no estaba, pero había ido con su madre a hacer unas compras, sin embargo necesitaba ver como reaccionaba ante eso

- Aahh… - apretó sus puños un poco, de nuevo le volvía a pasar lo mismo, siempre que iba a buscarlo él no estaba ¿por qué la vida lo castigaba así? - …pues… muchas gracias, permiso… - estaba por irse cuando la voz de la chica lo detuvo

- Oye espera… - el otro se giró - …tu nombre es YunHo ¿verdad?

- Si – Suni cerró la puerta saliendo un momento, este hecho le recordaba la ocasión en la cual ChangMin le había confesado sus sentimientos por su hermano, ahora comprobaría si volvía a pasar la misma historia

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro… ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

- ¿Tú sabes que es lo que le pasa a mi hermano?

- ¿A… que te refieres?

- Si, es que últimamente ha estado muy raro, como deprimido… traté de hablar con él el otro día y me contó que estaba así por un problema que una amiga tenía con su novio, pero no estoy segura…

- ¿Una amiga?

- Si, ella discutió con su novio y al parecer terminaron, él fue muy grosero con ella y le impedía que se llevara con otro amigo… - YunHo se sorprendió, eso era lo que estaba viviendo él con JaeJoong, ¿acaso le había dicho eso a su hermana para pedir consejo sin que se comprometiera?

- ¿Qué te dijo exactamente al respecto? – Suni veía cierta ansiedad en los ojos del otro, al parecer ya había encontrado al supuesto novio de la amiga

- Pues eso solamente, yo le dije que eso estaba mal, que no tenía porque haberse comportado de esa manera el chico, pero al parecer o por lo que entendí, todo se debió a que ellos ya habían intimado y pues su reacción fue de posesión… - Suni decía las cosas a propósito, sabía que si su hermano se enteraba la mataría, pero todo era por descubrir que paso realmente; YunHo se ruborizó un poco, no tenía motivo por lo cual ponerse así, pero prácticamente el pelinegro había ventilado su intimidad y eso le daba mucha vergüenza por la hermana del él

- Pues… no estoy seguro, digo como bien sabes en el colegio no hay chicas, así que no se de que amiga se esta refiriendo…

- ¿Entonces no eres su amigo?

- ¡¡Si!!... – dijo con efusividad, pero luego se controlo guardando la compostura - …pero pues el círculo que compartimos es el del colegio…

- ¿Entonces eres amigo de YeSung y ChangMin también? – eso había sido un golpe muy bajo para el pelicorto, cierto que ahora se "llevaba" con ChangMin, ¿pero eso a ser amigos?, estaba muy alejado de la realidad, y mucho menos del estúpido ese

- No mucho, los conozco obviamente por JaeJoong pero no son precisamente mis amigos

- Ya veo… - a Suni se le acababa de ocurrir una idea, pero tenía que manejarlo cautelosamente si quería que todo saliera bien y que no fuera para nada sospechoso para su hermano - …es una lástima eso, puesto que quería invitarte…

- ¿Invitarme?... ¿a dónde?

- Estaba planeando hacer una comida con los amigos de mi hermano para ver si así su ánimo subía, pero pues si no te llevas con ellos dos… - YunHo se sorprendió por lo dicho por la chica, ¿haría una comida donde tenía planeado invitar a YeSung y a ChangMin y no a él?, con el dolor de su corazón pero tenía que estar presente, no daría ventaja a ninguno de los dos

- Pero si los conozco… - dijo rápidamente - …digo, no es que sean amigos del alma pero si la llevo bien con ellos – Suni sabía que mentía, si todo era verdad, entre esos tres había una disputa por su hermano y necesitaba ver eso con sus propios ojos

- De acuerdo, entonces con Jae te mandaré a decir cuando será, yo creo que sería la próxima semana, pero ya te confirmo con él el día… espero que si puedas venir…

- Claro que si, con mucho gusto y gracias… - dijo el pelicorto haciendo una reverencia, cuando estaba por irse la chica le volvió a hablar

- Oye YunHo, por cierto… - el otro se volvió a girar prestándole atención - …no le comentes a mi hermano y a ninguno de los chicos aún nada de esto, apenas lo estoy planeando bien y pues… todo sea por ver una sonrisa en su rostro de nuevo ¿no crees? – el otro asintió con una sonrisa

- Claro… descuida, no diré nada…

- Gracias… nos vemos pronto – Suni entró a su casa recargándose en la puerta, ahora si que estaba en un problema, pero todo por la felicidad de su hermanito, solo esperaba que esto no fuera a empeorar las cosas

YunHo subió de nuevo a su auto, antes de arrancar se quedo pensando en la conversación con la hermana del pelinegro, ¿en verdad Jae había hablado con ella sobre lo que tuvieron?, eso le daba cierta esperanza ya que si compartía con su familia eso, es que de verdad era importante para él; ahora solo esperaría la confirmación de esa comida, y demostraría ante los seres queridos del pelinegro, que él podía ser mejor que cualquiera de los otros dos, por ahora lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar, por fin arrancó y se fue conduciendo sin rumbo fijo, al parecer sería otro fin de semana encerrado en su casa todo aburrido

DongHae aún no terminaba de arreglarse, ShinDong estaba en la sala de su departamento esperándolo para poder irse al antro donde celebrarían el cumpleaños del primero a pesar de ser Domingo, como siempre, esto significaba un tugurio lleno de vicios y perdición; mientras el problemático se colocaba la ropa en su recámara, el otro veía un poco de televisión, estaba por demás aburrido y lo único que quería era ya largarse de ahí, en eso la puerta sonó por lo cual tuvo que levantarse para ir a ver de quien se trataba, su sonrisa se ensanchó enormemente cuando se dio cuenta de quien había llegado

- ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?... pasa por favor, no es cortes dejar a los invitados en el pasillo…

- ¿Dónde esta DongHae? – dijo el recién llegado sin siquiera dar un paso de donde estaba

- Se esta arreglando… ¿acaso no sabes que día es hoy? – dijo con una sonrisa llena de sorna

- Si sé que día es hoy, pero no vengo a hablar contigo…

- Pero vamos… - dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo de la muñeca - …¿por qué me hablas de esa manera?... ¿acaso no me has perdonado por el pequeño incidente? – dijo muy cerca de su rostro y de manera quedita

- ¡¡Suéltame infeliz!! – respondió con verdadero terror en la mirada

- Si yo solo…

- ¡¡Te dijo que lo soltaras!!... – ShinDong giró su cabeza y pudo ver a DongHae con el entrecejo fruncido a unos pasos de él, este hizo lo que le dijeron de manera un poco brusca mientras se iba a sentar al sofá para seguir viendo televisión, DongHae siguió su movimiento hasta que lo vio haciendo zapping para luego regresar su vista a la entrada - …¿qué haces aquí KiBum? – preguntó de manera tranquila aunque se notaba lo irritado de su voz

- Quiero… hablar contigo… - el mayor se le quedó viendo un momento para luego voltear a ver a su amigo quien parecía más atento a la los otros dos que en el aparato frente a él

- Bien… - se acercó a KiBum y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a su recámara donde cerró la puerta una vez que entraron - …dime…

- Yo… primero que nada… quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños… - dijo con el rostro bajo, sabía que de nuevo estaba siendo un estúpido por estar ahí, pero ahora tenía dos motivos por el cual justificaba su presencia; DongHae lo miraba fijamente con el rostro totalmente serio, pero poco a poco fue formando una leve sonrisa de medio lado

- Y… ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo?... – preguntó extendiendo sus brazos, el más chico levantó el rostro algo sonrojado, esto era todo lo contrario a lo que se había prometido que haría, pero en el fondo deseaba hacerlo por lo cual se acercó lentamente y colocó sus brazos alrededor del torso del otro apretando ligeramente para luego separarse a toda velocidad, sin embargo el otro lo tomó del brazo y de nuevo lo volvió a apegar a su cuerpo siendo él quien abrazara ahora al otro - …los abrazos se dan de esta forma KiBum y más cuando son de felicitaciones – el menor cerró sus ojos y los apretó fuertemente, sabía que ese era el DongHae que solo él conocía por lo tanto, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello haciendo un poco más fuerte el abrazo, el problemático recordó ese abrazo que SungMin y KiBum se habían dado en el colegio, quería demostrarse a si mismo que también podía tner al menos de esa forma

- Espero… espero que la pases bien y que, seas feliz…

- Al saber que te acuerdas de mi, me haces ya muy feliz… - KiBum derramó una lágrima silenciosa mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del otro, DongHae sabía muy bien lo que este estaba sintiendo, pero ya lo había dicho una vez, no iba a permitir que él estuviera involucrado en nada con sus planes, el mundo podía destruirse, pero no KiBum; odiaba un poco esa debilidad que sentía ante el otro chico, por lo cual decidió apurar las cosas - …¿y que eso lo otro que te trajo hasta aquí? – KiBum se separó dándole la espalda al momento para que no viera las lágrimas derramadas

- Quería agradecerte por salvarme en el campamento… no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo y pensé que esta ocasión podía aprovecharla para ambas cosas…

- No fue nada… me asustaste mucho ¿sabes?

- Lo siento…

- No tienes nada que sentir… quien debería de sentir pero mis manos sobre su cuello es el idiota que provocó que cayeras… - Kibum lo volteó a ver un poco asustado ¿cómo sabía DongHae que alguien lo había tirado?

- Pero no fue nadie, yo resbalé por ir en la orilla caminando y… - DongHae se acercó a él y lo tomo de la barbilla sutilmente para que lo viera al rostro interrumpiendo lo que decía

- Ambos sabemos que no fue así… unos niños me dijeron que vieron que tú estabas con alguien… - KiBum pasó saliva de forma dura, pero tranquilizo sus nervios cuando captó que el problemático no tenía idea de quien se trataba, sino, no estaría en ese momento viendo la televisión en su propia casa

- A lo mejor vieron mal… no se… - DongHae lo soltó y se acercó a su tocador donde tomó un frasco de colonia mientras se lo iba poniendo

- No insistiré, sin embargo si me llego a enterar, tenlo por seguro que lo mataré…

- Bueno, el caso es que estoy bien y todo gracias a ti… de nuevo muchas gracias… creo, creo que mejor ya me voy, además ustedes van de salida… adiós… - el menor estaba por abrir la puerta de la recámara pero el problemático lo detuvo del brazo

- ¿Y mi regalo?

- Yo… no traje nada DongHae…

- Lo que yo quiero ya lo traes… - el menor pestañeo repetidas veces, no entendía a lo que se refería - …regálame un beso… - KiBum abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ¿le estaba pidiendo un beso?

- Pero… DongHae…

- Si, ya se que tienes novio… - dijo de manera áspera - …pero eso no impidió que la otra vez nos acostáramos ¿o si?, así que no veo porque no me puedas regalar un beso de cumpleaños…

- Yo… - KiBum no sabía que hacer, él sabía que nada le impedía hacerlo, solo el hecho que eso lo lastimaría más, además estaban esas palabras que el mismo DongHae le había dicho la última vez que estuvieron juntos, lo mejor era estar alejado de él - …creo que no sería lo mejor, además tú…

- Se lo que dije, pero es mi cumpleaños y eso quiero, además de igual forma puedo tomarlo como doble propósito, como regalo y como agradecimiento por salvarte… - el menor se lo pensó un momento, pero ¿para que se engañaba?, él también lo quería besar

- De acuerdo… - se acercó cautelosamente al otro poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, fue yendo muy despacio mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, cuando sus labios se tocaron, los dos sintieron esa paz que solo podían sentir cuando pasaban esos momentos entre ellos; DongHae tomó del rostro al otro y profundizo un poco el contacto pero sin hacerlo agresivo en ningún momento, sus lenguas se entrelazaron entre ellas mientras se probaban, dejando en los dueños de las mismas un gusto por demás embriagante, después de unos segundos por fin el menor se separó del otro mientras se relamía los labios

- Gracias – dijo el problemático mientras acariciaba con su pulgar una de sus mejillas, el otro se separó casi de inmediato al sentir que si seguía así, no iba a querer irse jamás

- De nada… ahora me tengo que ir…

- Te acompaño…

Cuando ambos salieron de la recámara ShinDong se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de la sala con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en ellos, KiBum se sintió cohibido ante eso, sin embargo DongHae lo llevaba sujeto de los hombros y se percató de esto hasta que sintió como un leve apretón el cual no supo interpretar; el problemático abrió la puerta y empujo levemente al menor, su rostro de nuevo denotaba antipatía y coraje, KiBum sabía que de nuevo era ese chico el cual todo mundo odiaba

- Bueno, nos… nos vemos luego… adiós… - el otro solo asintió cerrando duramente la puerta cuando vio que el menor comenzaba a caminar; ShinDong separó su espalda de la pared para luego recargar una de sus manos mientras una risita burlona salía de su boca

- Entonces… ¿el pequeño vino a ofrecerse? – preguntó con infundado propósito cosa que hizo que el problemático lo tomara del cuello de la camisa azotándolo un poco sobre la pared

- Mira idiota… no te metas en lo que no te importa si no quieres salir mal de esto…

- ¡¡Cálmate!!... solo era una broma… - dijo mientras se quitaba la mano del otro de su ropa - …además te debes de sentir feliz, SiWon te habló por teléfono por la tarde y ahora tu otro "amigo" vino a visitarte… no es para que tuvieras ese genio…

- ¡¡Cállate!!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… cualquiera diría que ese tonto te importa mucho y pues… sabemos que eso no es así ¿cierto?... a ti solo te importa alguien del cual estas próximo a vengarte… ¿o se te olvida eso?

- Claro que no… - dijo sonriendo perversamente - …muy pronto todos los que se han atrevido a retarme sabrán de lo que estoy hecho… - volteó a ver al otro - …a todo esto, ¿avisaste a "esas personas" que fueran al rato al antro para comenzar con el plan?

- Así es… estarán ahí sin falta… estoy tan ansioso, ya hacía falta un poco de acción…

- Y muy pronto la habrá gordito… muy pronto… y todos me la van a pagar muy caro… - DongHae se giró para ver al otro de soslayo sin que este se diera cuenta - …¡¡TODOS!!

DongHae tomó las llaves de su auto y salió del departamento siendo seguido por el otro, las cosas comenzarían a ponerse interesantes y estaban seguros que pronto todas esas personas pagarían por sus actos, se divertirían mucho, pero más que todo lograrían por fin vengarse de los que consideraban sus enemigos

Las clases pasaron el día Lunes como las demás, aunque algunos alumnos habían faltado por diversas razones, ese día por motivos de supervisión estudiantil, las clases se suspendieron más temprano de lo habitual así que los que no habían acudido por suerte se habían librado de una que otra falta con algunos maestros; HyukJae era uno de esos alumnos que había decidido no ir al colegio, todo el fin de semana estuvo investigando donde se encontraba la empresa Tn Entertainment y por fin se encontraba en ese momento delante de ella

Entró no muy seguro de que lo iba a decir, pero su principal objetivo era poder hablar con el dueño, solo esperaba que sí se encontrara o le permitieran hablar con el, pasó a la recepción y pidió audiencia, sin embargo se la negaron rotundamente; comenzó a desesperarse, ya se encontraba ahí y no se iría sin sus respuestas por lo cual comenzó a hablarle un poco duro a la señorita que no le permitía anunciarse

- Le estoy diciendo que es urgente que hable con él… ¿qué parte es la que no entiende?

- La misma parte en la cual TÚ no entiendes que el Sr. SeungHo no te va a recibir, es un hombre muy ocupado y no tiene tiempo de recibir mocosos que solo buscan una oportunidad para lanzarse al estrellato…

- Yo no vengo a buscar nada de eso, ni me interesa en lo más mínimo… vengo a hablar de cosas personales con él… además a usted eso no le importa

- Pues lo siento… no podrás verlo…

- ¡¡Mira vieja bruja…!!

- ¿Qué?... seguridad… saquen a este mocoso de aquí… - HyukJae vio como unos gorilones se aproximaban a él por lo cual salió corriendo hacía dentro del lugar, motivo que hizo que los guardias como la señorita de la recepción fueran tras de él - …detente ahí rufián…

- Solo si me atrapan… ¡¡bruja!! – siguió corriendo por los pasillos, ese lugar era inmenso y lo peor es que no tenía idea de a donde podría estar la oficina del dueño, pensó que en la parte de arriba como en todos lados, pero ahora no veía ninguna escalera que le indicara por donde ir; cuando dio vuelta en otro pasillo se percató que este no tenía salida, por lo cual se detuvo y es cuando sintió como era tomado por los brazos por ese par de hombres corpulentos

- ¿Creíste que era divertido no?... – dijo l a mujer la cual respiraba dificultosamente por la carrera acaba de hacer - …ahora ¡¡sáquenlo de aquí!!

- ¡¡Nooo... necesito hablar con el dueño… en verdad es urgente!!

- ¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas las cuales hicieron que la mujer y los dos guardias voltearan estrepitosamente mientras hacían una reverencia

- Sr… este muchacho esta armando un alboroto en todo el lugar, lo único que hacíamos era sacarlo de aquí… - HyukJae vio la forma en la cual ellos se referían a ese hombre con respeto, de seguro era el dueño del lugar

- ¿Es usted el Sr. An SeungHo? – dijo soltándose de los hombres y poniéndose enfrente del recién llegado

- ¡¡Niño… ya te dije que no estés molestando y te salgas de aquí!! – dijo la mujer una vez más tomándolo del brazo, por lo cual el estrambótico solo la quito de manera dura

- ¡¡y yo le dije que no se meta en lo que no le importa!!

- ¡¡Eres un…!!

- ¡¡SILENCIO!!... JiWoo… egresa a tu lugar…

- ¿Pero señor..?

- ¡¡Dije que volvieras a tu lugar!!... y ustedes también… – habló el hombre haciendo que sus empleados acataran de inmediato la orden, sin embargo la mujer mientras se retiraba no podía dejar de mirar con sincero odio al estrambótico el cual al verla alejarse solo le sacó la lengua de manera infantil - …y dime muchacho… ¿para que me buscabas?

- Una disculpa por todo el alboroto, pero en serio necesitaba hablar con usted…

- Pues… te escucho… - HyukJae se sintió un poco intimidado, el rostro de ese hombre denotaba mal humor, sin embargo sus acciones no lo mostraban, tomando un poco de valor es que por fin se decidió a hablar

- Lo que pasa… es que necesito que me diga unas cosas…

- ¿Sobre que?

- ¿Qué es lo que paso en el colegio Godeung Hakgyo cuando usted estudiaba ahí? – el hombre lo miró extrañado, no entendía del todo a su pregunta

- ¿Qué es lo que paso con que?

- ¿Qué paso… entre sus amigos Ahn ChilHyun y Jang WooHyuk? – los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos, ¿por qué ese chiquillo quería saber eso?

- ¿Por… porque el interés?

- Yo estudio en ese colegio y mi profesor de baile es WooHyuk… necesito saber unas cosas… se lo pido por favor… - el hombre miraba fijamente el rostro de HyukJae, no sabía el motivo pero sentía como si de verdad necesitara contestar a todo eso

- Bien… entonces sígueme, iremos a mi privado… pero tú también m e tendrás que responder unas cosas… - el estrambótico asintió mientras seguía al otro por un pasillo

Se sentía nervioso, pero sabía que estaba próximo a saber muchas cosas y eso lo emocionaba, tal vez ahora pudiera comprender a su maestro y el porque de la insistencia en que siguiera sus consejos cuando de su situación se trataba, aunque ese hombre le causaba un cierto aire de familiaridad y no estaba seguro el porque

JunSu estaba desesperado, en todo el fin de semana no había sabido nada de YooChun y para colmo había faltado también al colegio ese día, lo bueno es que habían salido temprano y eso le daba oportunidad de ir a buscarlo a su departamento, capaz que algo le había pasado y él ni en cuenta; cuando llego al edificio, subió como bólido las escaleras, no tenía tiempo de esperar el ascensor, una vez que divisó la puerta del departamento, tomó un poco de aire antes de comenzar a tocar con desesperación, casi al momento esta fue abierta por un YooChun con mirada cansada, el escandaloso se asutó e iba a preguntar que ocurría pero la voz del otro se le adelantó

- ¿Qué haces aquí JunSu?

- Chunnie… no fuiste al colegio y me preocupé, tengo días sin saber de ti y ya no aguataba la angustia…

- Pues estoy bien como puedes ver… ahora por favor márchate… - estaba por cerrar la puerta pero el otro se adelantó empujándola un poco y entrando al departamento

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó con voz alterada y algo subida de tono

- No grites por favor…

- Chunnie… ¿qué esta ocurriendo?

- Nada… ya te lo dije, problemas…

- ¿Y porque no has recurrido a mi?... tal vez entre los dos podamos…

- ¡¡Tú no puedes hacer nada!! – dijo tajantemente mientras se acercaba al mini bar y tomaba una cajetilla de cigarros que estaban sobre la barra sacando uno y encendiéndolo al momento

- Nun… nunca te había visto fumar Chunnie…

- ¿Pues no te jactabas que me conocías mucho?... al parecer todos los días se aprenden cosas nuevas…

- ¿Por qué me hablas así?

- ¿Así como?... siempre he hablado así… solo porque no estoy repitiendo palabras empalagosas ¿ya soy diferente?... tú comenzaste a amarme siendo de esta forma… no se porque te sorprendes…

- Me… me estas asustando Chunnie…

- ¡¡Deja de llamarme así!! – bramó muy fuerte mientras apretaba su puño y lo asestaba contra el mini bar, JunSu se asusto por ese acto, nunca había visto a su novio comportarse de esa manera

- Chunnie…

- Vete por favor… ¡¡VETE!!... – JunSu se iba a acercar al otro, estaba mal y no se iba a ir de ahí hasta saber que ocurría, sin embargo una tercera voz hizo que parara en seco

- ¿Por qué tanto ruido YooChun? – en ese momento todo se congelo para el escandaloso

En medio del pasillo estaba una chica la cual portaba una de las camisas de su novio, conocía todas y cada una de ellas y estaba seguro que era de él, sin embargo, eso no era lo que lo tenía horrorizado, sino que ella venía saliendo de la recamara de su novio; JunSu volteó a ver a YooChun para que le explicara eso, sin embargo este solo giró un poco su rostro para darle otra calada al cigarrillo, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿quién era esa chica?, JunSu no entendía nada, sin embargo escucho como si algo se quebrara dentro de él, ¿podía acaso el corazón romperse?, tal vez estaba a punto de averiguarlo…

**CONTINUARA…**


	20. WHATEVER THEY SAY

**Capítulo 11: Whatever They Say…**

HyukJae estaba sorprendido, el privado de An SeungHo era maravilloso, mil cuadros colgaban de las paredes y reconocimientos que hacían ver que en verdad era un hombre importante en la industria del entretenimiento pero algo que llamo mucho su atención era una fotografía que estaba sobre el escritorio del hombre, en ella se podían ver a tres chicos abrazados y sonrientes a la cámara, reconoció a uno de ellos, era su profesor de baile quien se encontraba en medio de los otros dos

El mayor se sentó en su imponente silla y observó detenidamente al menor, este estaba estático delante de su escritorio observando la fotografía, se recargo en el respaldo esperando que el otro saliera de su mutismo pero al ver que esto no sucedía, decidió comenzar con ese interrogatorio que a estas alturas ya lo tenía muy intrigado

- Por favor siéntate… - el estrambótico miró al empresario y se dio cuenta que había quedado ido en sus pensamientos  
- Gracias… - se sentó como se le había indicado y bajó su rostro, no sabía como comenzar, hasta ahora su objetivo era llegar delante de esa persona pero no había planeado exactamente que es lo que iba a decir una vez que lo tuviera enfrente  
- Antes que nada… ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?  
- Claro… - dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia- …soy Lee HyukJae… mucho gusto Señor  
- Muy bien HyukJae… ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que exactamente quieres saber de mi amistad con WooHyuk?  
- Pues… más bien necesito saber sobre lo que paso con Ahn ChilHyun… - el estrambótico vio como el otro hombre giraba un poco su rostro y fruncía un poco su entrecejo ¿había dicho algo malo?  
- No se mucho… solo que se fue del país hace tiempo, no he sabido nada de él desde entonces…  
- Pero ustedes eran muy amigos ¿cierto?... esta fotografía me hace ver que es así… - el mayor se puso de pie y camino hasta un ventanal que tenía detrás de su escritorio  
- Cierto que en nuestros años en el colegio llegamos a ser amigos aunque yo no utilizaría la palabra "muy" para referirme a eso  
- ¿Pero entonces…?  
- Él era "muy" amigo de WooHyuk y por ende se llevaba conmigo, pero la realidad es que nunca fuimos los mejores amigos… más que nada lo hacía por Woo… - HyukJae notaba la manera como el mayor se expresaba del otro hombre y al parecer no era la mejor forma  
- ¿Tuvo algún problema con él? – se giró a ver al menor mientras lo miraba con extrañeza  
- ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en saber esas cosas?  
- Como le explicaba hace un momento mi profesor es WooHyuk hyung y yo… estoy teniendo unos problemas en el colegio, él me esta tratando de ayudar con eso pero siempre que me dice algo es de una manera misteriosa y que no logro entender… lo único un poco claro es cuando sacó al tema algo sobre Ahn ChilHyun sin embargo, no logré entender que quiso decirme por eso trato de recurrir a usted ya que él no quiere ser totalmente claro y directo  
- ¿Cómo diste conmigo?... ¿qué te hizo pensar que yo sabría responder a tus dudas?  
- Estuve investigando en documentos del colegio cosas de ellos hasta que di con su nombre y es como me tomé el atrevimiento de venir a verlo… pero veo que no puede ayudarme mucho… - el estrambótico soltó un fuerte bufido de frustración, estaba en el mismo lugar que cuando llegó y eso no le hacía muy feliz; siguió viendo la imponente oficina hasta que una fotografía del otro lado del gran escritorio llamo su atención - …¿es su familia? – dijo señalando el cuadro lo que provocó que el mayor volteara a ver  
- Si… son mi esposa y mi hijo  
- Tiene una familia muy linda señor  
- Gracias… por desgracia no estoy muy bien con ella y no me deja ver a mi hijo… - HyukJae se sorprendió ante eso, había metido la pata por entrometerse con cosas que no le importaban  
- Dis… disculpe…  
- No te preocupes, así es la vida y hay que afrontar las cosas y hacerlas como mejor sea posible  
- Debe extrañar mucho a su hijo…  
- Demasiado… es mi mayor tesoro pero se que un día lo volveré a tener entre mis brazos y no lo dejaré ir nunca más de mi lado  
- Tuvo que haber pasado algo muy grave para que ella tomara una decisión así… - SeungHo bajó su rostro por un momento para luego levantarla y mirar a los ojos del estrambótico  
- Sencillamente… no me comprendió… pero eso es tema que no quiero ahondar…  
- No se preocupe señor… disculpe ser tan entrometido – el mayor volvió a sentarse en su silla mientras tomaba la fotografía donde estaba él con sus dos amigos  
- Entonces… ¿WooHyuk esta dando clases en el colegio?  
- Así es… tiene poco ya que llego supliendo a otro que teníamos…  
- Debo suponer que entonces él no sabe que viniste a hablar conmigo  
- Así es… aunque en realidad no obtuve mucha información… - SeungHo miro el semblante del chico dándose cuenta que en verdad necesitaba esa información que lo había hecho pensar que él le daría  
- HyukJae… - el menor alzó su vista para ver al otro - …¿cuál es el problema que tienes?... ¿qué cosas son las que te ha dicho WooHyuk?  
- Pues… - no sabía si decirlo, era un tema que no a todo el mundo caía bien, aún había muchos tabús en la sociedad que no eran fácil abordar - …no se si se sienta incomodo al decirle mi problema…  
- Si no me lo dices no podremos saberlo… - HyukJae asintió para después soltar un suspiro, una vez más tendría que recordar su pena  
- Yo… estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo… pero él ama a otro, de hecho anda con él y no me gusta eso, ese chico lo lastimara tarde o temprano, se lo he dicho un millón de veces pero no me hace caso… por esa razón ahora no me llevo con él y esto me esta matando… - SeungHo no dejaba de ver al menor, no había dicho ni una palabra después que el otro terminó de hablar - …¿problemas de adolescencia no cree?... disculpe si le ha molestado todo esto…  
- No, no me molesta en lo más mínimo… sin embargo tu caso se me hace muy curioso y más el hecho de que WooHyuk te esté ayudando  
- Yo tampoco comprendo porque lo hace pero hay cosas que dice que me deja pensando y creo… bueno… tengo algunas sospechas…  
- ¿Puedo saber cuales son?  
- Creo… que el profesor estaba enamorado de ChilHyun – el mayor se recargó en el respaldo de su silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos, seguía sin despegar su vista del menor  
- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho de KangTa?  
- No mucho, solo que era un muy buen amigo con el cual había tenido un problema que ocasionó que se fuera… también me mostro el árbol donde están grabadas las iniciales de sus nombres… esto fue lo que más me hizo pensar que el profe sentía algo por él  
- ¿Te llevo hasta el campamento?  
- El colegio nos llevo y ahí fue donde me lo mostró… ¿ese árbol tiene un significado para usted? – el mayor soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras recargaba sus brazos en el escritorio  
- Ninguno… cuando ellos grabaron eso aún no estaba en el colegio… pero si supe de su existencia y cuando me tocó ir a ese lugar pude verlo  
- ¿Y para él que significa eso?  
- Creo que solamente él te puede responder a esa pregunta HyukJae, yo no soy el indicado para eso…  
- Al parecer no me puede apoyar mucho con esto…  
- ¿Él te habló sobre mí?... – el estrambótico lo miró un momento para luego negar con la cabeza - …debí suponerlo…  
- ¿Tuvo algún problema con el profe?  
- No… me fui del colegio antes de que terminara el curso, comencé a hacer mi vida, conocí a mi esposa y la verdad me mantuve muy ocupado todo el tiempo, desde que me fui no lo veo… así que por eso supongo que no habla de mi… ya tiene mucho tiempo eso…  
- Ahora entiendo… y ¿cuándo usted estuvo… no notó algo extraño entre ellos?  
- Tu debes de ser consiente que en ese colegio todo es extraño… - dijo con una sonrisa secarrona en su rostro la cual fue contestada de la misma forma por el más chico  
- Eso ni lo dude…  
- Pues… por lo que me has dicho debo suponer que no te llevas con la pareja de tu amigo  
- No… lo odio como no tiene una idea y más ahora que por su culpa mi amigo no me habla y si lo hace es solo para discutir  
- Lo ha de amar demasiado para ponerse en contra tuya  
- Eso dice pero no lo creo, es solo una obsesión enfermiza que tiene  
- Y… lo que tu sientes por él ¿no será eso también? – HyukJae frunció el entrecejo, no era la primera persona que le decía eso ¿por qué nadie podía ver como verdadero el amor que le tenía a JunSu?  
- ¡¡No!!... – se puso de pie golpeando el escritorio - …mi amor por él es verdadero y luchare por ese amor aunque nadie lo vea así…  
- ¿WooHyuk te ha aconsejado eso?  
- No… él es el primero que dice que debo de dejar que mi amigo sea feliz con quien él eligió… ¿qué sabe él sobre lo que lo hará feliz?  
- Tal vez no… pero si lo dice ha de ser por algo ¿no? – el estrambótico miró con mala cara al mayor, ya no le estaba gustando el punto de vista del otro, al parecer nadie en este mundo lo comprendía  
- Bueno… creo que es hora de irme, tengo que ir a ver a alguien más… mucho gusto y con permiso… gracias por su tiempo – HyukJae se puso de pie mientras el otro hacía lo mismo con una sonrisa en la cara  
- Igualmente muchacho y si necesitas algo más… sabes donde encontrarme…  
- Gracias pero creo que no hará falta…  
- Uno nunca sabe… creo que nos volveremos a ver…  
- Con permiso… - el estrambótico se dirigió a la puerta saliendo por ella sin contestar al mayor

Una vez que SeungHo se quedó solo en su oficina se volvió a sentar mientras tomaba la fotografía donde salía él con los otros dos chicos, la miró un momento y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza para luego ponerla de nuevo en su lugar, había cosas que nunca cambiaban y esa visita había sido una prueba viviente de que así era

Suni no dejaba de dar vueltas como loca en su habitación, todo el fin de semana se había roto la cabeza para ver de que manera poder reunir a todos los amigos de su hermano en la casa y poder ver con sus propios ojos como estaba la situación, sin embargo, nada se le ocurría sin ser tan obvia o sencillamente tener un pretexto válido para lograr esto; escuchó como tocaban la puerta y dio pasó para ver que se trataba de JaeJoong

- ¿Y ahora?... ¿qué haces tan temprano en la casa?  
- Eso mismo digo… ¿acaso no vas tu a la universidad?  
- Si pero recuerda que mis horarios son quebrados, no es lo mismo que la preparatoria… mejor tu dime ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?  
- Se suspendieron las clases y nos dejaron salir antes  
- ¿Y ese milagro que no estas con ninguno de tus amigos?  
- Algunos no fueron al colegio y otros… pues están en sus propias cosas… - Suni podía ver la tristeza de nuevo aparecer en el rostro de su hermano, tal vez sería el momento de aprovechar y ver de que forma lograr lo que quería  
- Lo dices con mucho pesar… ¿pasa algo con tus amigos?  
- No… bueno… mas o menos…  
- ¿Discutiste con ellos?  
- Algo así…  
- ¿Con quienes?  
- YunHo y ChangMin… - exactamente las dos personas que tenía más interés que se aparecieran en su casa, no cabía duda que las cosas caían del cielo cuando era necesario  
- ¿Pues que paso?  
- Mal entendidos hermanita… no vale la pena hablar de eso…  
- ¿Cómo no va a valer la pena?... son tus amigos…  
- Pues si, pero ellos son unos tercos y obstinados, es difícil hablar cuando están en ese plan  
- Pues muy mal… veo que te afecta mucho así que trata de arreglar las cosas  
- No creo que sea tan fácil  
- ¿Por qué no?... nada de eso, los amigos se comprenden en las buenas y en las malas… estoy segura que solo es algo pasajero  
- En verdad quisiera creer eso… - el pelinegro se quedo un momento pensativo, ya no quería estar así con ellos dos pero dado su comportamiento no tenía de otra más que alejarse de ellos  
- ¡¡Ya se!!... – gritó de pronto Suni asustando un poco al otro - …¿por qué no los invitas a comer a todos el Viernes?... recuerda que mamá no estará  
- No creo que sea buena idea…  
- Claro que lo es y más si cocinas tú… tu comida puede volver sumiso a todo el que la prueba…  
- ¿Pero con que motivo los podría invitar?... además recuerda que no nos hablamos, ni modo que llegue como si nada a decirles que vengan a comer a mi casa como si las cosas no estuvieran mal  
- A YunHo no lo conozco bien, solo lo vi una vez cuando vino a hablar contigo y parece buen chico, no tiene cara de esos que te hacen una grosería y ChangMin… bueno ese ya es como de la casa jejeje… además se ve que es de buen comer…  
- Si… - JaeJoong sonrió un poco triste, la realidad desgraciadamente era otra - …pero creo que sería prudente invitar a los demás también  
- ¿A los demás?... ¿quiénes? – eso no convenía, si quería que las cosas se pudieran apreciar bien no tenía que haber ninguna otra persona que fuera un distractor  
- JunSu, YooChun, HyukJae…  
- ¿Y esos quienes son?  
- Otros amigos del colegio… además creo que sería más conveniente así  
- Bueno pues si así lo ves esta bien… - ni modo, tendría que ser así, a lo mejor realmente no importaba que hubiera más gente, solo que los implicados estuvieran bajo un mismo techo para percatarse de todo  
- Ok… entonces les diré que vengan el Viernes, pero me tienes que ayudar a preparar todo desde un día antes, recuerda que tengo que ir al colegio y no me dará tiempo hacer todo cuando salgamos  
- Esta bien… - su hermano no había dicho nada con respecto a YeSung y eso aclaraba al 100% lo que venía sospechando desde hace días, pero no habría problema por ese lado, ella misma se encargaría de que apareciera en la casa  
- Bueno entonces me voy a mi recámara, tengo que estudiar ya que se aproximan los exámenes

El pelinegro salió de la habitación de su hermana dejándola sola, ahora solo tenía que ver que cosa decía a YeSung para que se apareciera, aunque sospechaba que con la verdad bastaría; con una sonrisa en el rostro se recostó en su cama mientras su mente volaba con las mil cosas que podrían pasar el Viernes

JunSu seguía sin moverse de su lugar, su vista no se despegaba ni un solo segundo del cuerpo de YooChun quien terminaba su cigarrillo apagándolo de forma dura en el cenicero; la chica miraba a los dos chicos alternadamente hasta que decidió acercarse al mayor mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, YooChun giró su cabeza para poder ver a la chica y acarició una de sus manos, esa escena hizo que lágrimas pugnaran por salir de los ojos del escandaloso

- ¿Qué… que es… - trató de reprimir un sollozo pero esto fue imposible - …esto YooChun?  
- ¿Qué es que?  
- ¿Quién es ella? – el mayor tomó la mano de la chica entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella  
- Honey… go to the bedroom I need to talk to my "friend" – JunSu no entendió lo que el otro acababa de decir pero al momento de ver como esta asentía y le daba un beso en la mejilla supo que no había sido nada bueno; una vez que ella desapareció de la sala YooChun volteó a ver a JunSu - …hubiera sido mejor si no la hubieras visto  
- ¡¡¿QUE ESTUPIDEZ ESTAS DICIENDO?!!... ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ELLA? – las lágrimas seguían atacando los ojos del menor, sin embargo se negaban a salir, era más el coraje que estaba sintiendo mientras sus gritos salían de su garganta de forma desesperada  
- Su nombre es Chris, ella es mi mejor amiga en Estados Unidos – JunSu se sorprendió un poco ¿su mejor amiga? ¿por qué nunca le había hablado de ella? y lo más importante ¿qué hacía ahí?  
- ¿Solo… es tu amiga? – su corazón se tranquilizo un momento sin embargo por la expresión que había puesto el otro sabía que no debía de precipitarse  
- ¿Recuerdas cuando me fui hace unas semanas a Estados Unidos?... – el menor asintió - …la volví a ver en ese viaje, tenía años que no la veía puesto que se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, fue un martirio estar en ese lugar después de tantos malos recuerdos que me traía, pero ella fue lo único bueno de esa visita…  
- ¿Y… que hace aquí ahora? – preguntó temeroso  
- Una noche antes de que yo volviera hubo una fiesta que organizo mi padre, estaba realmente enfadado por estar ahí sin embargo ella apareció y estuvimos platicando toda la noche... vivencias y anécdotas que habíamos vivido las compartimos como cuando éramos más chicos y de pronto… besé sus labios, una vez de niños nos habíamos besado pero fue algo rápido e inocente como los infantes que éramos pero esta vez… todo fue diferente… - YooChun volteó a ver disimuladamente a JunSu y como este tenía sus puños apretados, las lágrimas por fin comenzaban a descender por su rostro - …una cosa llevo a la otra y esa noche hicimos el amor…  
- No…  
- Fue la mejor experiencia que jamás había vivido…  
- ¡¡No…!!  
- Sentirse dentro del cuerpo de la persona que amas es sublime y esa noche lo experimente por vez primera…  
- ¡¡NO!!  
- ¡¡SI!!... ella es el amor de mi vida… siempre lo ha sido…  
- ¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!... ELLA NO PUEDE SER EL AMOR DE TU VIDA… YO…  
- ¡¡TÚ FUISTE UNO MAS JUNSU!!… - YooChun comenzó a gritar mientras se acercaba al otro - …¡¡NUNCA CREÍ VOLVER A VERLA Y POR ESO DECIDÍ BORRARLA DE MI VIDA!!… - cuando estuvo delante de él se detuvo un momento para observarlo, luego bajó la mirada y soltó un leve suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse - …pero esa noche comprendí que la persona con la que quería estar el resto de mis días era ella y es recíproco…  
- ¿Por qué…? – JunSu tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar sus manos, su voz era apenas audible en ese momento sin embargo YooChun podía escucharlo claramente  
- Porque así es… así de sencillo  
- ¿Por qué…? – su voz salía con dificultad, sentía que se estaba ahogando  
- Porque la amo…  
- ¿POR QUE MALDITA SEA ME UTILIZASTE?... ¿POR QUE DECIAS QUE ME AMABAS CUANDO NO ERA CIERTO?... – el escandaloso comenzó a golpear el pecho del otro, la desesperación estaba a flor de piel y solo quería respuestas; YooChun sostuvo los brazos de JunSu para impedir que lo siguiera golpeando  
- Tú bien sabías como era y sin embargo te arriesgaste… siempre has dicho que me conoces bien, ahora creo que te queda claro que no es así…  
- Entonces… - sus fuerzas comenzaban a desaparecer - …todo fue una mentira… todas esas palabras de amor… eran una mentira…  
- Si… no niego que eres un amante muy bueno y que la pase muy bien a pesar de que no tenías experiencia, tener sexo contigo fue… innovador… pero mi corazón nunca fue tuyo… - JunSu comenzó a descender poco a poco hasta quedarse hincado en el suelo, justo a los pies del mayor y con la cabeza agachada  
- Yo siempre te ame… desde el primer momento que te vi mi corazón fue totalmente tuyo… no me importó pasar por cualquier obstáculo con tal de tener tu atención, de que me notaras…  
- JunSu…  
- Dedique todos los días de mi vida desde que te conocí un pensamiento en tu persona… trataba de ver y justificar tu comportamiento y defendía de quien fuera las cosas que decían de ti…  
- JunSu no…  
- No me importaba nada más que poder estar a tu lado para demostrarte cuanto te amaba… ¡¡maldita sea!!... ¡¡cuánto te amo!!  
- JunSu no, por favor no te pongas así…  
- ¿POR FAVOR?... – el menor alzó su vista para ver a los ojos del otro, su semblante era de total destrucción - …¿PIDES POR FAVOR CUANDO TU FUISTE EL QUE ME HA DESTRUIDO?... LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO ME ACABA DE MATAR Y AHORA ME PIDE ¿QUE NO ME PONGA ASÍ?  
- Yo… - JunSu se puso de pie evitando el contacto de la mano del otro  
- ¡¡No me toques!!… eres un idiota y no sabes cuanto te odio Park YooChun… ¡¡TE ODIO!!

JunSu corrió hasta la puerta saliendo del departamento, las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir nublaban todo su campo de visión pero ya no quería estar ahí, quería salir de ese lugar que muchas veces fue testigo de esa entrega de amor que él y solamente él había dado, pero nada era cierto, todo había sido una mentira que ahora se revelaba ante sus ojos

- Te odio Park YooChun… te odio… te amo… - murmuraba para él mismo

Salió del edificio sin un rumbo fijo en su mente, solo quería desaparecer, morirse si era necesario para ya no sentir esa opresión en el pecho que lo estaba consumiendo, había probado la dulzura del amor y ahora estaba ante la amargura de la decepción, parecía una pesadilla pero estaba consiente que eso era solamente la cruel realidad

YooChun vio como la puerta se cerraba, había destruido el corazón de la única persona que realmente lo había hecho sentir un ser humano con sentimientos, después del divorcio de sus padres nada tenía sentido hasta que lo conoció a él; se acercó a la puerta cerrada y recargo su cabeza en ella mientras su mano palpaba la madera fina como si con esto lograra que la persona que acababa de salir regresara, se giro un poco para quedar ahora recargada sobre ella mientras se iba deslizando hasta sentarse en el piso con las piernas flexionadas, con sus brazos sostuvo sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza entre ellas mientras lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas

- Ódiame JunSu… así es mejor… ódiame hasta que quieras verme muerto ya que en mi interior esa es la realidad… te amo demasiado mi ángel… te amo…

Todo lo que había dicho a JunSu era una mentira, lo amaba más que nada en este mundo y sabía que ahora lo había lastimado pero las cosas tenían que ser así; para YooChun era muy fácil culpar a las circunstancias pero estaba claro que el único culpable de su infelicidad era él mismo y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias

La puerta de la recámara se abrió y por ella salió Chris que al ver a YooChun en el piso no dudo en acercarse, la chica tenía una marcada cara de preocupación, había escuchado los gritos aunque no había entendido gran cosa, su koreano no era muy bueno y eso no le ayudaba mucho; se puso enfrente del que estaba en el piso y quiso abrazarlo para reconfortarlo sin embargo se detuvo al saber que nada de eso valdría ahora

- Micky… ¿estas bien?  
- Regresa a la recámara... – la voz de YooChun era demasiado grave, con un tono que la chica nunca había escuchado  
- Solo quiero…  
- ¡¡QUE REGRESES A LA RECÁMARA!! – Chris se sobresalto con el grito, nunca le había hablado de esa manera y viendo el estado en el que su amigo se encontraba creía saber ahora cual era el motivo  
- ¿Era él cierto?... – YooChun alzo su rostro que estaba empapado por las lágrimas para ver a los ojos de la chica - …el chico del cual estas enamorado… ¿era él?  
- Si…  
- Le dijiste que…  
- ¡¡Le dije que no lo amaba y que solo había jugado con él todo este tiempo!! – YooChun interrumpió diciendo esas palabras más que para la chica, para él mismo  
- Debiste decirle la verdad… esto fue un error y…  
- Ahora tengo que aceptar mis estupideces…  
- Cuando hablé contigo te dije que nada de esto era necesario… yo hubiera podido…  
- No Chris… las cosas no son así, los dos fuimos culpables y los dos tenemos que afrontar las cosas juntos  
- Pero aún no es un hecho… tal vez acabas de destruir lo único que verdaderamente necesitas para ser feliz… - YooChun se quedó un momento muy pensativo, luego negó levemente con la cabeza para recargarla contra la puerta  
- Yo ya era feliz aún antes de que todo pasara… pero las estupideces que uno hace nos llevan a cometer las locuras más grandes y de las cuales no podemos librarnos aunque lo deseáramos…  
- No era necesario que yo viniera… pude haberlo hecho sola…  
- Ya te dije que esto lo hicimos los dos así que desde el principio tiene que ser todo justo… - YooChun se puso de pie y caminó hasta el mini bar tomando una botella de whisky y sirviéndose un poco para luego tomársela de una sola vez, dejó el vaso sobre la barra y volteó a ver a la chica quien lo observaba fijamente  
- ¿Le dijiste sobre eso?  
- No… no hizo falta llegar a ese punto… lo destruí de la manera más simple que uno pueda imaginar, es tan inocente y puro que algo como eso literalmente lo hubiera matado…  
- Entonces tal vez aún hay posibilidades de que ustedes…  
- Ya no hay un "ustedes" Chris… si esa prueba sale positiva… me haré cargo de mi hijo… - YooChun comenzó a caminar hacia su recámara dejando a la chica en la sala  
- ¿Y si no? – preguntó antes de que este entrara logrando que volteara a verla  
- Espero que encuentre a alguien que realmente lo haga feliz porque yo… desde este momento estoy muerto… - por fin cerró la puerta para tumbarse en la cama maldiciéndose a él mismo

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Cuando había estado en Estados Unidos y después de platicar por largo rato con su amiga en esa fiesta su ánimo cambio radicalmente, comenzó a beber sin escatimar en la cantidad de vasos que llevaba al igual que su amiga, subieron a la habitación de él y tuvieron sexo, a la mañana siguiente despertó encontrándose a su amiga sobre su pecho durmiendo plácidamente y completamente desnuda; cuando ella despertó se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y ambos se lamentaron el incidente, YooChun se sentía morir, inconscientemente había engañado a JunSu cuando le había jurado que nunca lo haría

Esa misma tarde regresaba a Seoul y una depresión muy fuerte se apoderó de él sin embargo, Chris le dijo que no se lo tomara así, fue un acto que por el efecto del alcohol había sucedido y que no pensara en ello ya que no había sido intencional así que eso no contaba como un engaño para su chico, que regresara tranquilo y lo buscara para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, cosa que no dudo en hacer una vez que lo pudo ver esa tarde a la salida del colegio

Pero la visita que había recibido la noche cuando regresaron del campamento había cambiado radicalmente su vida, Chris se encontraba de pie delante de su puerta, se sorprendió mucho cuando la vio pero inmediatamente una sonrisa adorno su rostro, siempre era un gusto ver a su amiga, pero toda la felicidad del hecho se desvaneció cuando ella le dio la noticia de que creía estaba embarazada aunque no estaba totalmente segura de eso; YooChun cuestionó que era muy pronto para saber algo así puesto que apenas iban un par de semanas desde que ellos… habían intimado, pero por ese mismo motivo ella pensó en ir a buscarlo para decirle personalmente lo que creía estaba sucediendo, para que tomaran cartas en el asunto por si llegaba a ser verdad

Los siguientes días YooChun estuvo muy pensativo en que hacer, había determinado rotundamente que si en verdad iban a ser padres ni siquiera pensaran en la posibilidad de un aborto, no podría jamás con eso en su conciencia así que de ser así, tomaría la responsabilidad, el problema ahora era JunSu ¿cómo lo iba a tomar su niño?, por eso es que había decidido terminar su relación con él, era mejor de esa manera, que creyera que solo lo había utilizado y así pudiera olvidarlo rápidamente, JunSu merecía todo en este mundo y no alguien que solo lo hundiría cada día que pasara a su lado

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

YooChun se giró en su cama quedando boca abajo, las lágrimas de nuevo salían por sus ojos nunca en la vida se había sentido tan mal, ni lo de sus padres lo habían puesto con esa sensación de vacio que ahora lo perforaba pero merecía esto, por ser tan estúpido, por haber cometido el peor error que un hombre podía cometer, por no valorar lo que se tiene por definitivamente no sabes lo que vale, hasta que lo ves totalmente perdido

Se sentía nervioso, la gente no dejaba de verlos y eso lo estaba avergonzando un poco, al parecer la sociedad nunca iba a estar lista para ver con buenos ojos como una pareja del mismo sexo podían sentir amor, pero eso no le importaba realmente, ahora era totalmente feliz porque el chico que él amaba estaba a su lado, tomado de su mano con los dedos entrelazados dándole confianza a cada paso que daban

Esa mañana al salir del colegio cuando las clases se habían suspendido, el menor le había propuesto ir al centro comercial a dar una vuelta, comprar unos helados y sentarse en alguna de las bancas del lugar para disfrutar de una plática donde pudieran demostrar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro; llevaban casi dos horas desde que estaban ahí y el mayor aún tenía ciertos temores aunque más bien creía que se trataban de dudas

- SiWon… ¿por qué te fijaste en mi?... eres un chico que podría tener a quien fuera sea hombre o mujer… ¿por qué yo? – el más alto lo miro un momento para después con una de sus manos acariciar la mejilla del ex pelirrojo  
- La verdad… no estoy seguro… - HeeChul se desconcertó un poco por esto pero el más alto continuó - …solo se que desde que te vi algo me encantó y desde entonces quede prendado de ti…  
- ¡¡Waaa!!... eres tan romántico…  
- No lo soy, pero tú me haces comportarme así… - la sonrisa que SiWon le dedicaba a HeeChul lo derretía completamente, estaba seguro que era la persona más afortunada del mundo al tener al chico más guapo del mundo – y tu ¿por qué te fijaste en mi?  
- Yo… me di cuenta que eras un chico muy diferente a como todo mundo decía, al tratarte comprendí que no importaban las personas que te rodeaban ya que ellas eran las que te hacían tener una imagen que no era la correcta y así de la nada… me enamore  
- ¿Me amas?  
- Mucho… - un beso fue compartido en ese momento ante la cara de asco de algunas personas pero a ninguno de ellos les importó  
- ¿Quieres ir al cine? – preguntó el más alto cuando se separaron  
- Contigo voy hasta al fin del mundo…  
- Entonces vamos… solo espero que no haya tanto alboroto como la última vez que fui… - HeeChul abrió sus ojos ante lo dicho, él sabía a que se debía ese alboroto  
- No creo… no es como si las palomitas salieran volando…  
- ¿Como sabes eso? – lo mejor era hacer retirada y cambiar de tema  
- Veo muchas novelas con mi nana… pero ya vamos o llegaremos tarde…  
- Ok… - los dos se fueron tomados de la mano entre risas y besos tiernos cada tanto, se veían realmente enamorados y eso aunque a algunos pesara era lo evidente

HanGeng los veía a la distancia, sus manos apretaban el muro en el cual estaba escondido ya que no quería que ninguno de los dos lo viera siguiéndolos, se le había hecho muy extraño que salieran del colegio regalándose miradas por demás empalagosas pero esos besos que había presenciado no le habían gustado para nada, al parecer HeeChul había logrado su objetivo solo que no sabía en que momento había atacado, pero el se encargaría de averiguarlo y destruir todo lo que pudiera causarle felicidad a su "amigo"

HyukJae llegaba a su casa totalmente confundido, después de ir a hablar con An SeungHo se había ido directamente al consultorio de su psicóloga para contarle todo, pero lo que lo había dejado totalmente desconcertado era eso que ella había comentado ¿cómo podía asegurar que estaba demasiado interesado en lo que el profesor hacía? ¿por qué insinuaba que se le notaba una ansiedad por saber el pasado de Woohyuk? y ahora lo más importante ¿por qué sentía que ella estaba diciendo lo correcto?

Tratando de tranquilizar su mente fue a la cocina donde la chica de intendencia lo saludó con una reverencia, este contesto de igual forma y fue al refrigerador para tomar una botella de jugo cuando notó como la muchacha servía un poco de agua hirviendo en una taza y sacaba unos sobres de té de los que usaba su madre cuando le daban sus ataques de nervios, estaba a punto de preguntar pero el mayordomo entró a la cocina llamando su atención, se le veía un poco preocupado

- YongSun ¿qué pasa?... ¿para quién es ese té?... ¿llego mi madre? – el mayordomo lo volteó a ver y su semblante cambio a una de alivio  
- Joven no lo escuche llegar… no, su madre aún sigue en China… el té es para su amigo…  
- ¿Mi amigo?  
- Si… el joven JunSu esta en su recámara todo alterado y no deja de llorar, pensé en darle un poco de… - el hombre no pudo seguir hablando puesto que el estrambótico salió corriendo con dirección a su habitación, no tenía nada en la cabeza más que ir a ver a JunSu ¿por qué estaba así? ¿qué había pasado?; cuando llegó abrió la puerta y entró encontrándose con su amigo acostado en su cama hecho un ovillo y llorando  
- JunSu… - dijo apenas cerro la puerta, el mencionado volteó a ver cuando escucho su nombre y al reconocer a su amigo se levantó a toda prisa para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras lloraba en su pecho  
- ¡¡Eun… soy un tonto… un idiota…!!  
- ¿Qué paso?... ¿por qué dices eso?  
- Duele mucho… me siento muy mal… quiero morirme…  
- ¡¡JunSu por todos los cielos no digas esas tonterías!!  
- ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi… porque?  
- ¿¡¡Pues que te paso!!?  
- No es justo… no puedo… no puedo… - HyukJae se sentía desesperado, ver a su amigo de esa forma lo destrozaba y no entendía el motivo, por su mente paso una posibilidad pero tenía miedo de preguntar  
- ¿Le… paso algo a… YooChun? – JunSu se aferró más a su amigo mientras los sollozos se hacían más fuertes  
- Tenías razón… todo era verdad…  
- ¿Qué… que quieres decir?  
- ¡¡YOOCHUN ME MINTIÓ!!... ¡¡ÉL NO ME AMA!!... ¡¡JUGO CONMIGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO MIENTRAS AMABA A OTRA PERSONA!! – el grito desesperado del escandaloso era desgarrador, HyukJae abrió sus ojos como platos y no porque la razón le sorprendiera, sino porque sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, frunció el entrecejo notoriamente mientras abrazaba muy fuerte al otro  
- ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
- No lo vi en todo el fin de semana y hoy fui a buscarlo a su departamento… cuando llegue me trató muy fríamente y de pronto de su recámara salió una chica… su mejor amiga, la persona que siempre ha amado…  
- ¡¡Ese estúpido!! – bramó el estrambótico con demasiada furia en su voz  
- Me dijo que yo había sido uno más… que su corazón nunca había sido mío… me… utilizó…  
- JunSu… se que no es el momento pero… te lo dije… ese pendejo solo te iba a lastimar, tu sabías como era y pues…  
- ¡¡Si!!... – se separó del otro para verlo a la cara, el rostro del escandaloso estaba totalmente roja y con una mueca de dolor - ¡¡yo sabía como era pero lo amo!!... ¡¡lo amo!!  
- ¿Cómo puedes amar a un estúpido como él?... solo te hizo daño… ya no digas eso… - JunSu fue hasta la cama de su amigo y se sentó en ella con la cabeza baja, seguía sollozando pero un poco más leve, HyukJae solo miraba el deplorable estado en el que su amigo se encontraba  
- No puedo dejar de decir lo que es verdad… aunque no quisiera y soy consiente de lo que me hizo… aún lo amo… pero tengo que sacármelo de aquí adentro… - dijo señalando su corazón - …pero duele… y duele mucho  
- JunSu yo…  
- Quiero morirme Eun… sin él ya nada me importa…  
- ¡¡Te dije que no volvieras a decir eso!! – el estrambótico se acercó a su amigo tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo mientras decía esas palabras  
- Le hizo el amor… cuando se refirió a mi solo dijo que fue sexo… yo le entregue todo Eun… mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos, mi corazón… mi alma entera fue de él y… sencillamente la tiró como zapato viejo… - una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla del escandaloso, HyukJae la retiró con uno de sus pulgares - …¿por qué no fui capaz de que se enamorara de mi?... ¿qué tengo de malo? ¿solo porque… no soy chica?  
- Tú eres más que cualquier chica en este mundo JunSu… él es un idiota que no supo valorarte…  
- Creí que por fin había encontrado la felicidad pero no fue así…  
- ¡¡Olvídate de él!!... te volverás a enamorar, encontraras a alguien que en verdad te sepa valorar y entonces ahí si encontraras la felicidad…  
- No puedo olvidarlo… - de nuevo los sollozos se hacían fuertes - …pero tengo que hacerlo… - HyukJae se sentó a su lado mientras de nueva cuenta lo volvía a abrazar, acariciaba su cabeza mientras el otro ocultaba su rostro en su cuello - …debí hacerte caso y tal vez esto no hubiera pasado… perdóname Eun… perdóname…  
- No hay nada que perdonar… para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?

Estuvieron alrededor de media hora en esa posición hasta que el estrambótico sintió como su amigo se había quedado dormido, lo recostó en la cama y dio un beso en una de sus mejillas aún húmedas, salió de la recámara y fue a la de su madre para utilizar el teléfono de esa pieza, no quería despertar a JunSu, marcó el número de la casa del escandaloso y le dijo a su madre que esa noche dormiría ahí, que su hijo estaba bien y luego le contaría a detalle que era lo que había pasado

Cuando colgó bajó a la cocina donde el mayordomo hablaba con una de las chicas de servicio, HyukJae le encargó que estuviera al pendiente de su amigo ya que saldría por un momento y que de ser necesario le llevara uno de esos tés que habían preparado; una vez que salió de su casa solo iba con una idea en la mente y se dirigía a cumplir lo que apenas unos segundos antes se había propuesto

Comenzaba a anochecer y la calle no estaba muy transitada, a pesar de que en la casa no se veía mucho movimiento DongHae estaba seguro que el pelinegro se encontraba dentro, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por llevar a cabo su plan, pero necesitaba conocer más cosas de su enemigo y por esa razón se encontraba vigilando la vivienda de JaeJoong

Quería ver salir al pelinegro para así seguirlo y observar sus movimientos, pero al parecer había sido un mal día para hacer eso puesto que desde que llegó del colegio no había salido para nada, solo pudo ver como unas chicas y una mujer un poco mayor salían, pero de él ni rastro; se estaba desesperando pero estaba consiente que el que perseveraba alcanzaba y sin duda el iba a ser paciente con tal de llegar a su fin

ShinDong lo acompañaba y este no dejaba de comer frituras dejando todo un tiradero en el auto del problemático, estaba harto de su presencia, pero el único que podía ayudarlo con todo eso; en el antro cuando habían ido a celebrar su cumpleaños, las personas que habían citado se presentaron para planear lo que harían, pronto llegaría el momento de su venganza, solo faltaba detallar unas cosas para que todo saliera perfecto

- ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos aquí?  
- El que sea necesario… no me estés jodiendo que no estoy de humor…  
- Tú nunca estas de humor…  
- Mira gordo… si no quieres que te vaya mal mejor mantén tu hocico ocupado masticando como lo llevas haciendo desde hace horas  
- ¿Cuándo comenzaremos con la acción?... tengo ganas de hacer algo productivo…  
- Sabes que no es tiempo aún pero pronto comenzaremos… - ShinDong estaba fastidiado, así que lo único que lo podía entretener era molestar al otro, aunque sabía que eso era un arma de dos filos, sin embargo prefería el riesgo a estar sin hacer nada por más tiempo  
- Y… ¿no has vuelto a hablar con KiBum? – DongHae frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba de soslayo  
- No…  
- Es una lástima que ya no pase tiempo con nosotros, antes nos la pasábamos muy bien  
- Él nunca paso tiempo contigo animal…  
- Bueno… pero era del grupo, salíamos a divertirnos como también lo hacía SiWon… ¿te has dado cuenta que todos tus amigos te dejaron?  
- No me dejaron… - el problemático apretaba con fuerza el volante  
- Pues no veo que se acerquen mucho a ti, de hecho tal pareciera que siempre te andan huyendo…  
- Cada uno esta en su propio asunto, no puedo hacer nada contra eso…  
- Cierto… desde que andan con pareja es que están así… - DongHae giró su rostro hacía la ventanilla, quería contener el coraje que estaba comenzando a sentir - …de hecho me tiene sorprendido como es que KiBum puede andar con ese tipo, se ve tan poca cosa… aunque admito que me da envidia… KiBum es tan ardien… - ShinDong ya no pudo decir nada puesto que la mano del problemático lo sujetó del cuello impidiendo que dijera algo más  
- ¡¡Te dije que cerraras la boca… me estas colmando la paciencia y juro que no me voy a apiadar de ti!! – el otro chico asintió como pudo y lentamente fue soltado, este se acomodó una vez más sobre su asiento mientras metía una fritura a su boca  
- ¿Te puedo hacer una pegunta?  
- Que te dije…  
- Sola una… en verdad es desesperante estar aquí sin hacer nada y lo mejor es hablar para que pase el tiempo más rápido… - DongHae suspiro fastidiado sin voltear a verlo  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- ¿Por qué siempre te enojas cuando alguien habla de KiBum?  
- No voy a contestar eso…  
- ¿Por qué no?...  
- ¡¡Porque no!! – gritó desesperado aunque por dentro se sentía nervioso  
- De acuerdo… de acuerdo… - hizo un ademán con las manos en señal de rendición - …cualquiera diría que es porque te gusta…  
- ¿No será que es a otro al que le gusta? – preguntó con sorna en su voz  
- ¿Lo dices por mi?... la verdad si, no voy a negar que me llama mucho la atención  
- ¿Y por eso siempre lo estas acosando?  
- Yo no lo acoso… de hecho pienso que a él le gusta provocarme…  
- Él no es de esos…  
- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?  
- Porque lo conozco… es demasiado tímido para eso…  
- Hablas con mucha devoción cuando te refieres a él… insisto… pareciera que te gustara… aunque eso explicaría el porque te lanzaste con tanta desesperación en el rostro cuando lo sacaste del lago… - DongHae lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro, él mismo estaba cavando su tumba  
- ¿Y como sabes que me lance con ese gesto de desesperación?... acaso… ¿estabas ahí cuando paso el accidente? – ShinDong tragó duro, por andar molestando al otro se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo el solo, lo mejor era quedarse callado  
- No… digo… todo mundo sabe que te lanzaste por él para rescatarlo… - miró al frente, ahora no podía arriesgarse que el problemático descubriera su nerviosismo  
- Pero tú lo afirmaste muy seguro… - DongHae lo apretó del hombro haciendo que el otro se girara y que sus miradas se toparan - …¿no habrá algo que quieras contarme gordito?... porque sabes… todavía quiero destrozar a ese desgraciado…  
- N… no DongHae… nada… yo no se nada  
- ¿Estas seguro?... porque yo… - el celular del problemático comenzó a sonar en ese momento cortando todo lo que este estaba por decir, ShinDong soltó un bufido de alivio mientras el otro tomaba el aparato y lo contestaba al instante al ver de quien se trataba… - ¿si?... bien… ya sabes en asuntos personales… ¿tu como estas?... me alegro… ¿ahora?... ¿por cuánto tiempo?... ¿QUE? no, no puedo… ya te dije unos asuntos personales… no me interesa que… - DongHae bajó su rostro mientras se tallaba el puente de la nariz - …si no queda de otra… pero esto lo tienes que compensar de alguna forma… - sonrió ante lo que decía la otra persona del otro lado del teléfono - …de acuerdo… yo también… - cortó la llamada mientras lo aventaba al asiento trasero y cerraba sus ojos como meditando en algo  
- ¿Quién era?  
- Ese no es tu asunto… pero si interferirá en nuestro plan…  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Me tengo que ir por dos meses…  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Como lo escuchaste… tendremos que manejar todo de otra forma… llama a los chicos y diles que nos vemos en mi departamento en una hora… dejare instrucciones de lo que quiero que hagan en este tiempo que no estaré… tal vez eso sea lo mejor por ahora… - volteó a ver a la casa que prácticamente todo el día habían vigilado - …por ahora te salvaste chico lindo pero apenas regrese… tu suerte se habrá terminado

El problemático encendió su auto y arrancó alejándose del modesto vecindario mientras su acompañante comenzaba a hacer las llamadas necesarias para reunirse como lo había dicho el más chico, no estaba seguro que ocurría pero tenía que ser algo en verdad grande para hacer que DongHae se fuera por una larga temporada

Tocaba la puerta insistentemente lo único que tenía claro en la cabeza es que le haría ver sus verdades, dejarle bastante claro que era un idiota y que acababa de echar a perder lo único que tal vez habría valido la pena en su asquerosa vida; la puerta se abrió y entró sin importarle que no había sido invitado, volteó a un lado y vio a una chica que parecía extranjera, esa de seguro era la culpable de las desgracias que estaba viviendo su amigo, la chica le dijo algo que poco le importó y comenzó a caminar por todo el departamento buscando al desgraciado; abrió todas las puertas que se iba topando hasta que dio con una donde pudo verlo acostado sobre la cama demasiado tranquilo a su parecer

- Vengo a hablar contigo… - YooChun se puso de pie apenas lo vio  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Creo que sabes porque estoy aquí…  
- ¿Fue a llorarte?... no se porque sospechaba algo así  
- Te sientes muy machito haciendo siempre tu santa voluntad con ese aire de prepotencia que tienes ¿no?... pero estas en un error si crees que JunSu es uno más de tus juguetes  
- Ya no será así… por lo mismo terminé totalmente con él…  
- ¡¡Claro que no será así!!... no lo permitiré  
- ¿Ahora eres su héroe?... pero si tú siempre fuiste el que lo hiciste sufrir con tu alejamiento y ¿ahora vienes a decirme cosas a mi?  
- Jamás me compares contigo… lo que tu hiciste es una canallada y JunSu no se merecía eso… él siempre te amo y lo demostró con cada cosa que hacía mientras yo…  
- ¡¡Mientras tú lo engañabas haciéndote pasar solamente por su mejor amigo cuando lo que realmente buscabas es que te amara a ti!!... – HyukJae se sorprendió ante lo dicho ¿cómo sabía el otro sobre sus sentimientos?  
- Yo no…  
- Di en el clavo ¿cierto?... eso se notaba demasiado, el odio que me tenías era por eso, estabas celoso de que el me amara a mi y a ti solo te pudiera ver como su mejor amigo… - el estrambótico se le quedo viendo fijamente para luego sonreír de manera burlona  
- Tienes razón… yo lo amo… - YooChun apretó sus manos fuertemente sin que el otro se diera cuenta - …pero la amistad que le brindo es sincera, muy aparte de mis sentimientos hacia él, primero esta la amistad que nos une porque yo si lo valoro  
- Yo también lo valoré en su momento…  
- ¡¡Si claro… acostándote con una cualquiera a la cual dices amar cuando solo jugabas con él… muy bonita forma de valorarlo!!  
- Tú no sabes nada de lo que yo sentí…  
- No… realmente no se nada de lo que la porquería de corazón que tienes sintió… pero si se que él te ofreció todo… y tú lo echaste a perder por tu egoísmo, por querer siempre acaparar todo, por sentirte superior a los demás…  
- ¿Solo a eso viniste?  
- Vine porque tengo que dejarte muy claro algo Park YooChun… no te vuelvas a acercar a él jamás… se como eres y en cualquier momento puedes aprovecharte de lo que él siente para volver a utilizarlo, pero eso no pasará porque yo lo voy a proteger…  
- No te preocupes… zapato que tiro ya no lo recojo…

El estrambótico al escuchar esto último no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse contra el otro propinándole un golpe en el rostro, YooChun cayó al piso por el impacto cuando sintió como se posicionaba sobre él y comenzaba a golpearlo repetidas veces; HyukJae estaba sacando todo el coraje que tenía reprimido, coraje por la forma como utilizó a su amigo, coraje por haber ocasionado que este se enojara con él por un tiempo, coraje por robar la inocencia de alguien que entrego todo de si por amor… coraje por saber que a pesar de todo eso, JunSu lo seguía amando

YooChun no ponía resistencia, se dejaba golpear por el estrambótico como se le diera la gana, lo merecía y sabía que esto era poco a comparación de todo el dolor que le había causado a JunSu; HyukJae notó como el otro parecía dejarse ante sus golpes y eso lo irritó, ni siquiera eso le importaba y cada golpe iba con mayor fuerza, un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a correr por la comisura de la boca de YooChun y el otro casi juraba que se dejaba golpear a propósito; Chris entró a la recámara cuando vio como YooChun era golpeado y se acercó tratando de impedir que el otro siguiera agrediéndolo

- ¡¡Suéltame zorra infeliz!! – HyukJae trató de soltarse del agarre que la chica tenía sobre su brazo haciendo que un movimiento brusco ella retrocediera y chocara su espalda contra la pared logrando con esto que ella soltara un quejido de dolor, YooChun al escuchar esto reaccionó sosteniendo los brazos del estrambótico y girando sus cuerpos para quedar ahora él sobre el otro chico  
- ¡¡A ella no le hagas nada!!  
- Veo que te importa mucho tu noviecita… pero fue un accidente, nunca golpearía a una mujer con todo y que sea una cualquiera… - YooChun se enfureció por lo que el otro chico decía de su amiga por lo cual le propinó un golpe en el rostro para luego levantarse e ir a ayudar a la chica  
- Chris… are you all right? – la chica asintió mientras era ayudada por YooChun a sentarse en la cama; HyukJae se levantó del piso mientras sobaba la parte golpeada, veía que con todo y los golpes el otro solo estaba preocupado por como se encontraba su novia a pesar de que este estuviera sangrando  
- Veo que tu atención ya fue totalmente ajeno a algo que estuviera relacionado con JunSu… ahora con esto me demuestras que en verdad nunca te importó…  
- Tú no entiendes nada… - YooChun murmuró mientras veía el cuerpo de su amiga, la razón de todo este problema se encontraba probablemente dentro de ese cuerpo  
- Yo solo entiendo que eres una basura y por un lado me da gusto que todo esto este pasando porque por fin podremos librarnos de ti… aunque en el colegio te tengamos que seguir viendo al menos ya no estarás rondando en medio de nuestras vidas…  
- Si ya es todo lo que tenías que decir entonces vete…  
- Con todo gusto y espero que al menos hayas disfrutado algo en su momento porque te juro que jamás encontraras a nadie como él… ni siquiera esa… - dijo señalando despectivamente a la chica - …podrá acercarse ni un poco a lo que JunSu puede ofrecer…  
- ¿Y tú disfrutaras de eso ahora?  
- No lo sé… pero voy a luchar por eso… - YooChun se acercó al otro para encararlo  
- Solo espero que recuerdes que antes que tú… siempre voy a estar yo y que ese cuerpo que tanto deseas tener, primero fue mío…  
- Eres un… - YooChun detuvo el golpe que el otro dirigía a su rostro  
- Ahora sal de mi casa… - HyukJae vio al os ojos de otro, en esa posición era más fácil observarlos detenidamente y notó algo que lo desconcertó un poco, a pesar de la altanería que manejaba y las cosas que decía, podía ver tristeza en ellos  
- Cierto… ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… ojala nunca hubieras aparecido Park YooChun… solo has traído desgracias… - el estrambótico se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes de salir de la recámara la voz de YooChun lo detuvo  
- Espero… que si lograr lo que quieres… lo puedas hacer feliz…  
- No seas hipócrita… en verdad que eso no te queda…

HyukJae salió por fin de la recámara para luego hacerlo del departamento, YooChun suspiro cuando escuchó como la puerta era azotada mientras bajaba el rostro, Chris se puso de pie y trató de acercarse al otro para revisar sus heridas sin embargo, este se negó a su tacto, quería sentir ese dolor puesto que era más soportable que el que estaba sintiendo su corazón, prácticamente estaba entregando a JunSu y eso lo estaba destrozando

JaeJoong salía al receso con la idea en mente de hablar con YunHo y ChangMin, tenía que avisarles lo del Viernes pero eso lo tenía muy nervioso, acercarse e invitarlos era prácticamente como doblar las manos y decir "ya nada pasa" sin embargo, se sentía aún muy molesto por todo lo que había ocurrido y no sabía de qué manera hacerle para que pareciera como algo meramente informal

Llegó a la cafetería y los vio en unas de las mesas del fondo, en verdad parecía que esos dos se llevaban muy bien puesto que no se despegaban en ningún momento y eso le dio un poco de envidia, los quería mucho a ambos, cada uno con un sentimiento diferente, pero a los dos con el mismo cariño; se acercó a ellos y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la mesa quedando él en la cabecera mientras los otros dos lo miraban algo sorprendidos

- Voy a ser directo… mi hermana planeo una comida en mi casa el Viernes y quiere que los invite… yo no me pudo negar ya que pesar de todo somos amigos, el hecho que este molesto ahora no quiere decir que no me importan y quiero que estén en esa comida… - YunHo y ChangMin sonrieron ante lo dicho, el pelinegro los estaba invitando personalmente a su casa y esa era buena señal para una reconciliación  
- Claro que si Jae… ahí estaré sin falta  
- Yo también…  
- Bien entonces… el Viernes nos vamos juntos… - el pelinegro comenzó a ponerse de pie con la firme idea de irse de ahí, quería quedarse pero su orgullo se lo impedía - …¿han visto a EunHyuk, JunSu y YooChun?... tengo que decirles…  
- YooChun habló conmigo anoche… - dijo YunHo con algo de extrañeza - …no vendrá en toda la semana, se le presentó un problema y tenía que atenderlo con emergencia  
- Qué extraño… - comentó el pelinegro  
- Bueno no es raro que de repente se desaparezca, pero esta vez sí lo note diferente… luego trataré de hablar con él  
- Ok… ¿y JunSu y EunHyuk?  
- Eun me habló hace un rato cuando estábamos en clases, dice que estaba con JunSu viendo un asunto familiar de él, que lo más seguro es que no vinieran hoy aunque al parecer puede que tampoco lo hagan en toda la semana  
- ¿Qué?... ¿ellos también?... eso es aún más extraño… ¿estará relacionado lo que les está pasando?  
- No lo sé pero ya me comenzó a preocupar….  
- Bueno… sabemos que esos tres forman un triangulo muy extraño, el hecho de que Eun odiara a YooChun por ser novio de JunSu hace un poco difícil la relación… tal pareciera que Eun estuviera enamorado de JunSu… - comentó el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a reír - …eso haría un triángulo amoroso totalmente… aaahhh pobre JunSu… ha de ser difícil que dos personas estén enamoradas de ti… - YunHo y ChangMin se miraron un momento con semblante triste sin que el otro lo notara, si el pelinegro supiera que su situación era la misma no lo diría tan tranquilamente y más al no tratarse solo de dos personas, sino de tres y a saber de cuantos más - …claro que eso no sería nada seguro, no creo que Eun este enamorado de JunSu… solo lo cuida como amigo que es pero ya veremos que pasó cuando vuelvan… tal vez si les marcamos y…  
- Jae… - dijo ChangMin deteniéndolo  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Por qué estas nervioso?  
- ¿Ner… nervioso?  
- Si… no has parado de hablar todo el rato y tú solo hablas así mucho cuando estas nervioso por algo… - YunHo volteó a ver al menor, lo conocía bastante bien y eso era un punto más a su favor pero no se dejaría, encontraría algo que lo hiciera ser único  
- Yo bueno… es que la notica de que los otros tres andan raros pues… me dejo nervioso…  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Claro… son nuestros amigos… - ya ninguno dijo nada más cosa que puso un poco tenso el ambiente - …bueno me voy… - JaeJoong tenía ganas de decir que entonces con el pretexto de que los otros tres no estaban ya no harían nada el Viernes, pero él no era grosero y si ya había hecho un compromiso y tenía que cumplirlo - …entonces ya quedamos para el Viernes ¿ok?  
- Si… - contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a levantarse, YunHo lo tomó del brazo antes de que se alejara  
- Espera un momento Jae  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?  
- Yo… tengo que…  
- ¿Tanto te molesta ya nuestra presencia?  
- No… si fuera así no los hubiera invitado a mi casa el Viernes… - dijo con la cabeza baja, en realidad no le molestaba pero le dolía no poder ser como antes  
- Entonces quédate… no queremos que andes solo…  
- No estaré sólo… YeSung siempre está conmigo…  
- No vino hoy – sentenció ChangMin tajantemente  
- ¿Qué?... ¿cómo sabes?  
- No está pegado como lapa a ti en este momento que estas con nosotros… así que es fácil deducir eso  
- ChangMin…  
- No diré ya nada sobre eso Jae… pero en verdad queremos que te quedes con nosotros… por favor…  
- De acuerdo… - el pelinegro se sentó de nuevo haciendo que los otros dos sonrieran sinceramente

Se sentían satisfechos por el momento, al menos ya habían logrado que JaeJoong tuviera un poco de su atención en ellos aunque todo fuera porque el estúpido de su amigo no se había aparecido en el colegio, pero tenían que aprovechar todas las oportunidades hasta volver a recuperar la confianza de su amigo; comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades del colegio y de nuevo tocaron un poco el tema de sus amigos, pero básicamente todo el receso fue muy tranquilo entre charlas y pequeñas risas que soltaba el pelinegro y que alegraba los corazones de los más altos

HeeChul estaba en su salón observando a su amigo, se le notaba por demás triste y quería ayudarlo, no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo aunque ya se le había ocurrido una manera después que KangIn le contara como fue todo; el maestro de la siguiente hora no llegaba y por ello tenían libre todo ese tiempo, el ex pelirrojo sacó su portátil y comenzó a teclear unas cosas en su blog, a lo mejor así se le ocurriría una idea de que poder hacer, de pronto la iluminación acudió a su mente y supo la respuesta; se puso de pie y caminó hasta EeTeuk haciendo que lo siguiera fuera del salón, no lo había consultado con KangIn pero por su novio estaba seguro que haría lo que fuera

HanGeng vio como HeeChul salía en compañía del otro chico notando que dejaba su portátil sobre su banca, sin dudarlo un momento se acercó a ella y comenzó a revisar lo que esta contenía topándose con unos archivos que tenía en el escritorio, los abrió y grande fue su sorpresa al leer lo que estos decían

- Así que… fue de esta manera… sería muy interesante que se supiera… - el chino rápidamente sacó una USB del bolsillo de su pantalón y copio el archivo en ella, ya vería el momento en el cual lo podría utilizar - …tú solo te destruirás Chulita… y yo me encargaré de que esto sea muy pronto

HanGeng dejó todo como estaba y regresó a su lugar, por ahora tenía que pensar en qué momento sería el apropiado para llevar a cabo sus planes, dejaría que se divirtiera un poco para después en verdad hacerle ver lo que el sintió, lo odiaba como no tenía idea y nunca lo iba a perdonar; HeeChul llegó con su amigo hasta el patio, este no entendía del apuro del otro por llevarlo a ese lugar aunque en ningún momento dejo de teclear con su celular

- Se puede saber ¿qué te pasa?  
- Tengo que contarte algo y en el salón se corría el riesgo de que alguien escuchara  
- ¿Y qué es? – el ex pelirrojo se giró para quedar de frente a su amigo y con una amplia sonrisa lo abrazo muy emocionado  
- ¡¡Estoy saliendo con SiWon!!  
- ¿En… en serio?  
- Si… de hecho el Sábado… hicimos el amor – HeeChul se ruborizó por completo, no entendía como su amigo siempre podía hablar sobre eso sin ningún tapujo  
- O sea que…  
- Si… ya no soy virgen…  
- ¡¡Ohhh HeeChul!!... – el otro correspondió al abrazo de igual manera pareciendo que fueran un par de chicas emocionadas por haber adquirido algo en una venta de rebajas - …me siento tan feliz por ti  
- En verdad nunca creí que podría encontrar el amor y ahora… me siento feliz… - EeTeuk dejó de sonreír al recordar a su novio y el problema que estaban teniendo  
- Me da mucho gusto amigo…  
- ¿Por qué esa cara?  
- Es que… KangIn y yo no estamos bien... discutimos la otra vez y terminamos…  
- ¿Qué ustedes que?... – el ex pelirrojo tenía que aparentar no saber nada, debía conocer las razones que le daría su amigo - …¿pero como fue?  
- El decía que yo estaba coqueteando con el nuevo profesor de baile y se puso como loco celoso a decir cosas, yo me enoje y pues… ya sabes como soy…  
- Teukie… tu temperamento no te traerá nada bueno, ya habíamos hablado de eso en alguna ocasión…  
- Lo se pero… me molesta que no me tenga confianza… - alzó su rostro de manera altanera - …pero esta bien así, creo que es lo mejor – el celular de HeeChul comenzó a sonar y atendió a la llamada alejándose un poco de su amigo, luego regresó y pasó un brazo por sus hombros - …el orgullo es malo, dímelo a mi que por ese motivo muchas veces sufrí a lo tonto… tú lo amas y no creo que sea justo que por eso se estén castigando ambos  
- No se…  
- Bueno, ya podremos hablar con más calma de eso… ahora volvamos al salón…  
- De acuerdo…  
- Aaahh pero antes, necesito ir a la cafetería por una botella de agua, me estoy deshidratando…  
- Pero hace frío… ¿cómo te vas a estar deshidratando?  
- La piel se deshidrata, necesito tomar agua para que no pase eso y me comience a arrugar y poner feo… - el más grande sonrió  
- No cabe duda que vuelves a ser nuestro HeeChul…  
- Corrección… El HeeChul de SiWon… - ambos se sonrieron y caminaron hasta la cafetería donde el ex pelirrojo entró para ir por su agua mientras el otro se quedaba afuera esperándolo

EeTeuk levantó su rostro para ver el techo, no quería pensar, se sentía muy triste pero no podía ponerse de esa forma delante de su amigo, no cuando estaba rebosando de felicidad y no se sentía con derecho de amargar esos momentos con sus cosas, soltó un suspiro y regreso la vista al frente sin embargo, deseó no haberlo hecho, a unos cuantos metros en uno de los pasillos pudo ver a KangIn hablando con otro chico, no lo conocía pero se veía que era de primer año puesto que nunca lo había visto

Trató de esconderse un poco mientras se acercaba lo más que podía para tratar de escuchar lo que hablaban, pero no consiguió esto puesto que cuando se asomó una vez más, sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, ese chico abrazaba muy efusivamente a SU novio para después ambos irse de ahí con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros ¿así es como decía que lo amaba?... ¿no se la pasaba diciendo que lo extrañaba y que solo pensaba en el todo el tiempo?, al parecer ya lo había olvidado, ese tiempo se lo había tomado demasiado a pecho y eso le molestaba en demasía

HeeChul salió de la cafetería y vio a su amigo recargado en una pared muy pensativo y con el ceño fruncido, al parecer la primera parte de su plan había resultado, ahora solo esperaba que las cosas no se fueran a salir de control

JunSu despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, su vista no era muy clara puesto que los ojos le picaban de una manera extraña, como si toda la noche hubiera estado llorando… y es cuando lo recordó, todo había sido verdad, su Chunnie en realidad no era suyo, era de otra persona y él solo había sido su juguete como los tantos que tenía en su colección, cerró sus ojos fuertemente tratando de que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir, ya había llorado mucho el día anterior, pero al parecer las lágrimas no se secaban y ya no quería sentir eso

Se giró y pudo ver que no se encontraba en su recámara, era la de EunHyuk y recordó que había ido a verlo para desahogarse con alguien, había sido un tonto al no creerle desde el principio en todo y ahora se sentía muy arrepentido de no haberlo hecho; vio que estaba solo en la pieza por lo cual se sentó sobre la cama cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su amigo el cual le sonreía de manera cálida

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – JunSu alzó sus hombros en señal de no saber, realmente no le importaba nada  
- Da lo mismo como me sienta, de todas formas las cosas son así  
- No puedes hundirte por algo como esto JunSu… tienes que seguir adelante, la vida no termina aquí  
- Mi vida terminó cuando él dijo que no me amaba… es demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de eso – HyukJae se acercó a él y lo abrazó sin embargo el otro no hacía nada  
- Mi madre debe estar preocupada…  
- No te preocupes por eso, le hablé anoche y le dije que te quedarías en mi casa a dormir  
- Ella sabía que no estaba bien contigo… ¿no es algo extraño eso?  
- Sonó muy contenta cuando le dije que estabas aquí… así que supongo que se imagina que ya todo se arregló… - por un momento ninguno dijo nada, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones algo intranquilas  
- Y… ¿ya todo se arregló? – el estrambótico separó de su cuerpo al otro para verlo a la cara mientras sonreía para él  
- Si… de hecho nunca sentí que esto terminara, solo… las circunstancias hicieron que nos diéramos un respiro…  
- Pero fue de la manera más cruel que puede haber… perdóname Eun… perdóname… - HyukJae tomó el mentón del otro y lo levantó para poder ver sus ojos  
- No hay nada que perdonar lindo… aquí no paso nada – JunSu sonrió de manera cansina mientras bajaba su mirada, luego la volvió a subir percatándose de algo que no había notado en el rostro de su amigo  
- ¿Qué te paso?... ¿por qué tienes un golpe en el labio? – HyukJae giró su rostro mientras se tocaba la parte afectada, no podía decirle que había ido a golpear a YooChun la noche anterior y que ese golpe se lo había propinado él al defender a su novia  
- El Domingo en la noche me tropecé y me caí de boca golpeándome muy fuerte contra un mueble…  
- No parece un golpe de hace dos días, parece reciente…  
- Es que no lo viste el Domingo… estaba tan hinchado y feo que por eso no fui al colegio ayer…  
- ¡Ah!... con razón… tienes que tener cuidado… - las palabras de JunSu eran más como las de una persona autista que solo hablaba por hablar y eso no le gustaba para nada al estrambótico - …¿qué hora es?... puede ser tarde para ir al colegio  
- No iremos JunSu… no te sientes bien y no tiene caso que estés ahí cuando no prestaras la mínima atención a las clases  
- Pero tenemos que ir… los exámenes se acercan y… yo… - HyukJae lo miró penetrantemente como leyendo sus pensamientos  
- Lo quieres ver… - el escandaloso levantó su mirada hacia los ojos del otro para luego asentir ante sus palabras - …yo se que será imposible no hacer eso cuando esta en el mismo colegio, pero por esa misma razón no iremos en toda la semana  
- ¿Qué?...  
- Necesitas descansar anímicamente… sentirte un poco mejor y eso no es rápido, lo mejor es que no vayas en toda la semana…  
- Pero yo necesito…  
- ¡¡No necesitas nada JunSu!!... si quieres superar esto lo primero que tienes que vencer es ese capricho que tienes… evítalo lo más que puedas, de tu mirada, de tu oído, de tu mente… solo así podrás volver a ser el mismo JunSu de antes…  
- Nunca volveré a ser el mismo de antes…  
- Piensa en tu mamá… ¿qué crees que diga cuando te vea así? – el escandaloso bajo la cabeza, sabía que su amigo tenia razón  
- No puedo estar ocultándome de todo solo por mi estado anímico…  
- Lo se… pero al menos trata de estabilizarte un poco… sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites…  
- Gracias Eun…. no se que haría sin ti… - JunSu abrazó a su amigo de forma cálida, en verdad se sentía agradecido de tenerlo como amigo y que este siempre estuviera para él en todo momento  
- Tal vez estarías en las Bahamas tomando el sol en un crucero… pero lo siento, aparecí en tu vida…  
- Gracias al cielo… - se separaron mientras los dos sonreían - …¿tú tampoco iras al colegio en estos días?  
- No… me quedare a hacerte compañía, lo que necesitas es que te distraigan y de eso me encargaré yo…  
- Pero recuerda los exámenes… nos vamos a atrasar mucho, yo tengo que sostener la beca entre las calificaciones y lo del futbol… agradezco que aún no comience la temporada deportiva, en este momento no podría hacer nada  
- Por los apuntes no te apures, le pediremos a ChangMin que te los pase, es el mejor en ayudarte para cosas del colegio y seguro apruebas todas las materias… por mi parte se los pediré a JaeJoong que viene siendo casi lo mismo que tu caso…  
- ¿Qué le voy a decir a los chicos?  
- No tienes que explicarle nada a nadie… es tu vida y tú sabes lo que haces… ellos comprenderán todo…  
- Ahora YunHo se junta con nosotros y él… es el mejor amigo de YooChun…  
- Ya veremos que sucede… por ahora no te preocupes por eso… mejor llámale a tu mamá y dile que todo esta bien, que nos reconciliamos y que te quedaras toda la semana en mi casa…  
- ¿Crees que me creerá que lo de quedarme sea solamente por que ya nos volvemos a llevar?  
- Inténtalo, yo tengo el presentimiento que si entenderá… - lo que el escandaloso no sabía es que desde temprano HyukJae había ido a hablar con la señora explicándole todo, esta estaba demasiado irritada y preocupada por la situación, pero el estrambótico le había dicho que no se pusiera tensa, que él ayudaría a JunSu  
- Ok…  
- Mientras iré a ver que podemos desayunar…

HyukJae salió de la recámara con dirección a la cocina, se sentía aún molesto por lo que YooChun le dijera la noche anterior, sabía que tener algo con JunSu en el futuro iba a ser difícil ya que siempre tendría la sombra de él detrás de todo eso, pero no le importaba, lucharía por hacer feliz a su amigo aunque eso le costara toda la vida

La semana pasó relativamente rápido y ya era Viernes cuando JaeJoong despertó esa mañana sintiéndose un poco nervioso, esa tarde sus amigos irían a comer a su casa y aunque al parecer ya estaban un poco mejor, después del Martes no había vuelto a hablar con ellos y esa era la mayor razón por la cual se sentía así; en la semana trató de comunicarse con JunSu y HyukJae siendo el último el que le contestara diciendo que el Lunes siguiente ya estarían de vuelta en el colegio y ahí les explicarían todo, eso también lo tenía algo tenso, sabía que algo no andaba bien solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave

Llegó al colegio y la primera persona que vio fue a RyeoWook el cual platicaba con un chico de manera animada, se le hacía muy extraño que no estuviera YeSung por ahí puesto que apenas llegaba al colegio ya lo tenía a su lado recibiéndolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó al menor para saber sobre su amigo

- Hola… buenos días  
- Buenos días JaeJoong hyung…  
- Oye de casualidad sabes ¿dónde esta YeSung?  
- Salió temprano del departamento, pero no iba con el uniforme así que supongo que no vendrá a clases hoy…  
- ¿Y sabes a donde iba?  
- No tengo idea, solo dijo que llegaría hasta en la noche…  
- Bueno, muchas gracias entonces… nos vemos…  
- Adiós…

El pelinegro se encaminó a su salón, se sentía raro, como estar totalmente solo y eso no le gustaba, la ausencia de YooChun, JunSu y EunHyuk en la semana, el marcado alejamiento que tenía con YunHo y ChangMin y el que no haya ido al colegio YeSung lo dejaban prácticamente solo y eso lo hizo deprimirse mucho, deseaba que todo fuera como al principio donde siempre estaba con alguno de ellos, ahora solo esperaba que diera la hora de salida para irse a su casa y tener a sus amigos con él un rato, ahora si añoraba ese momento

En el receso HeeChul y SiWon estaban junto a EeTeuk por insistencia del primero, el más grande se sentía muy molesto ya que en toda la semana había visto a KangIn con el mismo chico del Martes y eso ya no le gustaba, sonreían para todo y parecían de los más felices cuando él se sentía la porquería mas desdichada del planeta, la pareja sonrió de manera cómplice al ver como el otro solo veía hacia el frente con el entrecejo fruncido, ni siquiera escucho cuando su amigo le estaba hablando

- Teukie… ya quita esa cara… pareciera que viste a tu peor enemigo…  
- Pues casi casi…  
- ¿Por qué dice eso?  
- ¿Qué no lo has visto?  
- ¿A quien?  
- A KangIn…  
- ¿Lo consideras tu peor enemigo?  
- ¡¡Noooo!!... al idiota que todo el tiempo esta con él  
- La verdad no… ¿qué siempre esta con alguien?  
- Si… desde el Martes todo el tiempo los he visto juntos y eso no me esta gustando…  
- Pero pues… no debería de importarte eso…  
- ¿Por qué no? – el mayor volteo a ver a su amigo  
- Ustedes ya no andan ¿cierto?... tú decidiste terminar con él así que…  
- ¡¡¿Estas tratando de decir que lo deje que se meta con cualquiera?!!  
- Yo no dije eso… solo que él trata de rehacer su vida y si piensa que conociendo a más chicos lo lograra… no le veo lo malo  
- Pero el no puede andar con nadie más…  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- ¡¡POR QUE LO AMO… ÉL ES MIO!! – HeeChul y SiWon sonrieron ante lo dicho por el otro  
- Pues… - dijo SoWon hablando por primera vez - …tendrás que hacer algo al respecto porque lo que yo estoy viendo parece ser el preámbulo para un beso… - EeTeuk volteó a ver hacia donde el otro decía comprobando sus palabras, ese desgraciado tenía sus brazos alrededor de SU novio con las terribles intenciones de besarlo en cualquier momento; sin pensarlo ni un segundo se encaminó hacia donde estaban bajo las risas queditas de la pareja que lo había planeado todo, cuando llegó hasta los que estaban abrazados de un tirón alejó al chico de KangIn  
- ¿Qué se supone que estas tratando de hacer idiota?  
- ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿quién eres?... vete de aquí – el chico se acercó de nuevo a KangIn quien solo veía la escena con los ojos abiertos  
- EeTeuk…  
- ¿Lo conoces?... – preguntó el otro chico  
- Si… fue mi novio… - esas palabras habían destrozado al mayor, hablaba de ellos en pasado cuando lo que sentía era el puro presente, pero era su culpa, el había pedido tiempo  
- Bueno… pues entonces lo que no fue en su año que no le haga daño…  
- ¡¡Te voy a demostrar lo que es hacer daño imbécil!!… - EeTeuk agarró del cabello al otro chico tirándolo al piso para luego ponerse a horcajadas sobre él con la intensión de propinarle una sarta de golpes que le dejaran claro que con lo que era de él nadie se metía; HeeChul cuando vio eso se levantó bastante asustado, no creyó que el otro reaccionaría de esa forma por lo cual jaló a su novio para que se acercaran a separarlo del pobre chico  
- ¡¡EeTeuk cálmate por favor!!… - KangIn pedía mientras lo sostenía de las manos para que no fuera a lastimar al caído  
- ¡¡Suéltame!!... le haré ver que tú ya tienes a alguien y que no debe de meterse con las personas que amo… - el primer golpe cayó en el rostro del chico quien pataleaba para librarse del dominio del más grande  
- Teukie… basta por favor… no sigas él no tiene nada que ver… - el ex pelirrojo gritaba mientras trataba de separar a su amigo  
- ¡¡No te metas con la persona que amo!!... KangIn es mío y no dejaré que me robes su amor… - otro golpe llegó aunque con menos fuerza que el primero ya que entre SiWon y KangIn trataban de sostener al más grande  
- ¡¡BASTA EETEUK… DEJALO… TODO ESTO FUE PLANEADO… YO TE AMO A TI!! – gritó KangIn para que el otro escuchara, el mayor al procesar lo dicho se detuvo mientras era sujetado por KangIn quien lo levantó para abrazarlo fuertemente  
- ¿Qué… que dijiste?  
- Todo esto era un teatro que hicimos para demostrarte que en verdad me amas… pero se nos salió de las manos… lo siento mi amor, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal…  
- Yo…  
- Es cierto Teukie… yo tuve la culpa… el chico es de primer grado y es hijo de un amigo de mi padre por eso lo conozco, le pedí que me ayudara con unos amigos a que se dieran cuenta cuanto se amaban… pero nunca creí que reaccionarías de esa forma – dijo el ex pelirrojo mientras ayudaba a su novio a poner de pie al chico  
- ¡¡HeeChul… te voy a matar!! – decía EeTeuk mientras lo miraba sobe el hombro de KangIn  
- Después me matas lo que quieras… ahora tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería… ese ojo hinchado no se ve muy bien… SiWon ayúdame por favor…  
- Claro… - la pareja se llevo al golpeado hacia el edificio dejando a los otros solos en el patio  
- Teuk…  
- ¿Por qué KangIn?... ¿no te das cuenta cuanto me dolió?  
- Lo siento… se que estuvo mal pero no había otra forma de hacerlo… de forma egoísta quería que sintieras un poco de lo que yo sentí esa ocasión…  
- Pero no era lo mismo… yo jamás coquetee con el profesor y tú si lo estabas haciendo con el chico ese… - cerró sus ojos al recordarlo - …pobre, lo golpee muy fuerte…  
- Nunca te había visto comportarte así… y todo lo hiciste… por mí… - EeTeuk volteó su rostro a un lado el cual fue tomado por el otro chico para que lo viera de frente de nuevo - …¿en verdad me amas?...  
- Como un idiota…  
- Entonces…  
- Ya no puedo estar sin ti KangIn… por favor olvida lo que te dije… - el mas grande se abrazo al otro pasando sus brazos por su cuello  
- Eso quiere decir… ¿qué de nuevo somos novios?  
- Y no dejaremos de serlo jamás… te amo…  
- Yo también te amo… – se dieron un beso que ambos añoraban desde hace días, siempre les fue muy difícil estar lejos uno de otro y este tiempo les había enseñado a valorarlo mucho más y lo más importante, a que siempre tenían que hablar las cosas y confiar en la persona que aman, cuando se separaron se sonrieron para después el mayor poner cara de preocupación - …¿qué pasa?  
- Estoy preocupado por el chico… es mejor ir a verlo…  
- Si… lo dejaste todo muerto… ahora recordaré no hacerte enojar…  
- Tonto…

Los novios se encaminaron al edificio donde estaba la enfermería y cuando llegaron vieron a SiWon afuera recargado sobre la pared, se veía bastante serio aunque la verdad no conocía mucho al chico como para juzgarlo abiertamente, se acercaron a él y este los volteo a ver notando como venían con sus manos entrelazadas, al parecer la idea del ex pelirrojo había funcionado y eso le ponía contento puesto que significaba la felicidad de HeeChul

- ¿Cómo esta el chico?  
- Bien, solo que un poco hinchado, le darán una incapacidad de unos días…  
- ¡¡Aaahh!!.. creo que estaré en problemas…  
- No… HeeChul por lo mismo esta adentro explicando lo que pasó… claro que la versión para adultos  
- De seguro a de odiarme el muchacho ese…  
- No, de hecho venía diciendo en el camino que ojala y si sirviera todo esto pues que "KangIn hyung" merecía el amor de ese chico que tenía un buen gancho… - los tres sonrieron aunque el mayor de todos con algo de pena  
- ¿Crees que podamos entrar? – preguntó KangIn  
- Yo digo que si, el chico esta recostado en la camilla mientras que HeeChul esta en el despacho de la enfermera hablando con ella  
- ¿Quieres entrar mi amor?  
- Si… tengo que pedirle una disculpa…  
- Vamos… ahora regresamos SiWon – dijo viendo al otro quien asintió con una sonrisa, cuando estos entraron quedo de nuevo solo en el pasillo o eso creyó hasta que escucho una voz familiar  
- Veo que ahora tienes nuevos amigos… - el más alto se giro y vio de quien se trataba  
- HanGeng…  
- Al parecer HeeChul te convenció…  
- Él no me convenció en nada, todo lo que decías era mentira  
- Se ve que te tiene bien controlado… pero es natural, tú siempre has estado enamorado de él…  
- Y el de mi…  
- ¿Eso te dijo?... se ve que aún sigue siendo un mentiroso y manipulador, es muy bueno cuando se propone a hacer un "papel"  
- Deja de hablar de él de esa forma o sino…  
- ¿O sino que?... ¿me golpearas?... las verdades duelen pero tenernos que hacerles frente o sino terminamos todos en el hoyo  
- Nos amamos y lo demostramos… - el chino quitó la sonrisa de su rostro para poner una cara seria  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Hicimos el amor… - HanGeng abrió sus ojos de forma desorbitante - …y fue la mejor experiencia sexual que he tenido nunca…  
- Pues… es una lástima que hayas llegado a ese punto aún sin conocerlo…  
- Lo conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que es perfecto… lo amo y nada cambiara eso…  
- Pues… yo que tú investigaría un poco mas…  
- No hace falta… le tengo confianza y lo ha demostrado…  
- ¿No sigues pensando que es raro que de la nada dice que te ama? – SiWon se tenso un poco, la verdad es que ese punto aún no lo tenía claro  
- No me interesa saberlo, lo único importante es que ahora nos amamos…  
- Como quieras… yo que tú no me confiaría tanto… - el chino se dio media vuelta para irse pero se detuvo girándose de nuevo - …si quieres comprobar el porque digo eso, hecha una mirada a esto y después hablamos…

HanGeng le dio una USB al más alto para después irse de ahí sin decir nada más, SiWon vio el artefacto en su mano y frunció el entrecejo, no tenía porque creer a nada de lo que le decían amaba a HeeChul y le tenía plena confianza; cuando estaba dispuesto a tirar la USB la puerta se abrió siendo el ex pelirrojo quien salía por lo cual guardo el accesorio en el bolsillo de su pantalón para que no lo viera

- ¿Qué te dijo la enfermera?  
- Nada… se la creyó todita… soy un excelente actor… – HeeChul comenzó a reír estrepitosamente mientras el otro sonreía de medio lado, las palabras del chino venían a su mente en ese momento haciendo que quedara de pronto muy serio - …¿qué tienes? – preguntó el ex pelirrojo dejando de reír cuando vio su semblante  
- Nada… es por la presión de los exámenes que se acercan… solo eso  
- Si… tenemos que ponernos a estudiar…  
- Bueno, ya tendremos el fin de semana para comenzar… ahora ¿que tal si vamos por algo de comer a la cafetería?... el receso esta por terminar y muero de hambre…  
- Vamos…

La pareja comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cafetería, uno demasiado feliz por el chico que iba a su lado, el otro con unas cuantas dudas en la cabeza las cuales trataba de pasar por alto

El timbre de salida sonó indicando que las clases habían terminado y con ello el principio del fin de semana, JaeJoong salió de su salón y se recargó en la pared a un lado de la puerta, esperaba a YunHo a que terminara de hablar con el profesor para ir a buscar a ChangMin y así poderse ir a su casa, cuando este salió el pelicorto sonrió al otro, se sentía feliz, podría estar toda la tarde con el pelinegro y eso lo tenía de muy buen ánimo

Los dos se dirigieron al salón del menor y vieron como este ya estaba afuera esperando por ellos, este se acercó y los tres se fueron a la salida, el pelinegro seguía caminando hacia la reja para ir a la parada del autobús cuando sintió que los otros dos se detenían, se giró y los miró un momento sin entender porque lo habían hecho

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- No es necesario irnos en autobús… traemos auto  
- Cierto… bueno entonces nos vemos allá – el pelinegro se comenzó a girar cuando la mano de YunHo lo sujetó por el brazo delicadamente  
- No es necesario que te vayas aparte, puedes irte con alguno de nosotros – JaeJoong los miró a ambos alternadamente, sabía que eso era cierto pero ¿con quien se iría?  
- ¿Con quien te quieres ir Jae?  
- Pues… - el pelinegro no sabía que hacer, con YunHo sabía que se pondría nervioso aunque deseaba tanto estar con él un momento a solas, tal vez hablar sobre ellos; con ChangMin tenía más confianza, él siempre lo había apoyado en todo aunque su actitud los últimos días lo tenía muy confundido - …no se…  
- Solo elige…  
- Yo… creo que… - era una tontería perder tiempo por algo así, a finde cuentas todos iban para el mismo lugar y tampoco era una distancia muy grande - …me iré con ChangMin – el mencionado sonrió ampliamente mientras YunHo bajó un poco su rostro dando una sonrisa de medio lado  
- De acuerdo, entonces los sigo… - dijo el pelicorto comenzando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, JaeJoong lo veía alejarse, sabía que el otro pensaba que lo estaba evitando

Los tres llegaron al estacionamiento y se subieron a sus respectivos vehículos comenzando a tomar camino hacía la casa del pelinegro, una vez que llegaron entraron a la casa encontrándola en total silencio, solo el olor a comida se podía respirar en el ambiente, al parecer Suni estaba en la cocina, hizo que se sentaran en la sala mientras él iba a ver a su hermana y ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta

YunHo y ChangMin se sentaron en sofás diferentes uno enfrente del otro, ambos sabían que estaban en terrenos deseados y en ese momento la tregua que mantenían podía quedar suspendida por un rato mientras trataban de dar lo mejor de si para mostrarse ante JaeJoong

El timbre de la casa sonó y casi en seguida salió la hermana del pelinegro a toda prisa, cuando vio a los dos chicos los saludo con una reverencia mientras estos hacían los mismo poniéndose de pie, la chica llegó a la puerta y la abrió dejando entrar al recién llegado el cual hizo que los dos en la sala abrieran sus ojos desmesuradamente y sus entrecejos se fruncieran mientras veían como abrazaba con efusividad a la muchacha

- YeSung… que bueno que viniste…  
- Claro, no podía faltar a una comida en casa de mi mejor amigo y menos cuando él es el que cocinó  
- ¿Por qué no traes tu uniforme?  
- No fui al colegio hoy, tuve que ver unas cosas de unos papeles pero ya me desocupe y por eso ya me pude venir para acá  
- Me parece genial… pasa por favor… ahora le hablo a JaeJoong… – el chico entró a la casa siendo guiado a la sala percatándose de la presencia de los otros dos, su entrecejo se frunció de la misma manera como lo tenían ellos dejando a Suni observando discretamente el semblante de cada uno - …tomen asiento por favor… ya se conocen ¿cierto?... – ninguno contestó, sus mentes estaban soltando improperios por la presencia no muy grata y la tensión se comenzaba a sentir en el ambiente - …voy a la cocina, ahora le hablo a mi hermano – la chica salió prácticamente corriendo a buscar al pelinegro, ahora creía que había sido muy mala idea ese encuentro aunque ahora más clara se hacían sus sospechas  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
- Jae nos invitó a comer… ¿tu que haces aquí? – dijo ChangMin con notoria molestia en la voz  
- Lo mismo, Suni me habló para invitarme y obviamente no podía faltar… se ve que han estado haciendo labor ya que según tenía entendido Jae no quería ni verlos…  
- Todo gracias a ti imbécil…  
- Oye YunHo… ¿qué modales son esos?... estas en casa ajena y no debes de ser irrespetuoso  
- Déjate de estupideces… ni creas que te vamos a creer ese comportamiento de inocente y buen chico  
- Y no quiero que me crean, la verdad es que no me importa absolutamente nada lo que ustedes piensen – YeSung caminó hasta ponerse cerca del sofá individual mientras seguía mirando de forma severa a los otros dos  
- Te sientes muy listo ¿no?  
- Lo soy… que de eso no les quede dudas…  
- Eres un hipócrita  
- Ustedes lo son más… fingen llevarse cuando por dentro solo quieren alejar al otro de su camino… eso los hace más hipócritas ¿no?  
- Te vamos a… - en ese momento JaeJoong salió de la cocina haciendo que los otros tres lo voltearan a ver  
- ¿YeSung?…  
- Jae… - el mencionado se acercó al pelinegro abrazándolo cariñosamente - …muero por probar tu comida… sabes que amo como cocinas  
- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – la sonrisa de YeSung desapareció al momento volteando a ver a los otros dos quienes tenían una marcada sonrisa en el rostro, luego regreso su mirada al pelinegro  
- Pues vine a comer… Suni me habló ayer para invitarme  
- Ah… pues… bienvenido – JaeJoong sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo, sabía que su amigo con los otros dos no se llevaba nada bien y temía que fuera a haber algún problema por eso  
- Gracias emm… ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?  
- No… siéntate… - volteó a ver a YunHo y ChangMin - …siéntense por favor… – los tres hicieron caso como si hubiera sido su madre quien diera la orden - …ahora regreso… - JaeJoong se fue a la cocina volteando cada paso que daba hacia atrás para ver como se estaban comportando, sin embargo cada uno estaba viendo a un punto fijo diferente; cuando entró a la cocina vio a su hermana y se acercó a ella mientras buscaba algo en la alacena - …Suni  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Por qué le avisaste a YeSung? – la chica volteó a ver a su hermano  
- Porque es tu amigo… quedamos que se le avisaría a tus amigos para que vinieran a comer hoy…  
- Si pero…  
- ¿Pero?  
- Nada… - no podía decirle a su hermana la realidad, era muy intuitiva y era capaz que se descubría el solo y no quería eso  
- ¿Cómo que nada?... si me estas reclamando es que hay algo  
- No es nada hermana… solo que sabes como es YeSung y eso no ayudará a que mis cosas se arreglen con YunHo y ChangMin  
- ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo por su presencia?... si es tu amigo lo único que debe de querer es que tu estés feliz  
- Si pero ya sabes como es de… posesivo  
- Pues yo los vi muy tranquilos a los tres… creo que alucinas hermanito – el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza mientras veía como su hermana casi se metía en su totalidad en la alacena  
- ¿Qué buscas?  
- Las especias, las naranjas y la salsa… supongo que si las trajiste ¿no?... – JaeJoong abrió sus ojos como si hubiera recordado en ese momento algo, la chica lo volteó a ver al no escuchar respuesta - …¿no?  
- Amm… creo… creo que se me olvido  
- ¡Ay Jae!... ¿en donde traes la cabeza?... ahora tendrás que ir por ellas sino no podemos terminar el guisado  
- De acuerdo… entonces ahora regreso – el pelinegro salió de la cocina y se sorprendió de ver a sus tres amigos demasiado tranquilos y pasivos, de hecho ni siquiera se volteaban a ver y eso fue un alivio; YunHo fue el primero que lo notó y no dudo en hablarle cuando lo vio agarrando sus llaves y su saco  
- ¿A dónde vas? – los otros dos voltearon a verlo  
- Al supermercado de aquí cerca… se me olvido comprar algo  
- ¡¡Voy contigo!! – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían de pie, acción que hizo que se voltearan a ver con el entrecejo fruncido  
- No… no hace falta chicos, ustedes quédense aquí mientras yo voy rápido  
- Necesitaras ayuda para cargar las cosas – dijo YunHo acercándose al pelinegro  
- En serio puedo ir solo…  
- Te llevo en mi auto – espetó ChangMin poniéndose del otro lado de JaeJoong  
- No está tan lejos…  
- Si te acompaño no será tan aburrido el camino – YeSung se puso enfrente de su amigo  
- Yo… - miró a los tres sin saber que decir hasta que una risita al fondo de la casa llamó su atención  
- ¿Y porque no van los tres?  
- Suni…  
- Dejen de estar discutiendo por una tontería y vayan los tres con él… quien los viera creería que están peleando por su atención…  
- ¡¡Hermana!! – Suni comenzó a reír un poco más, ahora tenía claro que esos tres en verdad estaban enamorados de su hermanito  
- Ni que fuera cierto… así que vayan que se hace tarde y la comida necesita esos ingredientes  
- De acuerdo… - JaeJoong suspiró derrotado - …pero yo cargaré la bolsa… - dijo viendo a YunHo - …iremos caminando - …dijo viendo a ChangMin - …y quiero silencio en el camino – dijo viendo a YeSung mientras salía por la puerta siendo seguido por los otros tres que solo asintieron a lo antes dicho

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Suni miró al techo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y lo peor de todo es que se le hacía divertido, solo esperaba que su hermano no fuera a sufrir con todo ese embrollo aunque aún le costaba asimilar que se trataban de chicos y no de chicas, pero esto todavía no terminaba, aún tenía que descubrir con cual de los tres se había acostado

El camino fue tal cual JaeJoong lo pidió, nadie dijo nada y los tres iban exactamente un paso detrás de él como si de unos guardaespaldas se tratara, cuando llegaron al supermercado el pelinegro se detuvo antes de entrar y se giró para encararlos, ya no soportaba la tensión de sus miradas detrás de él

- Miren… muchas gracias por acompañarme pero en verdad… quédense aquí afuera…  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto YeSung  
- Tengo que hacer esto rápido y se como son…  
- ¿Si… y como somos? – preguntó con suspicacia el menor  
- YeSung se la pasaría jugando en los estantes y hay que estarlo regañando como niño chiquito… YunHo se detendría a ver cualquier producto que llamara su atención y estaría leyendo las etiquetas hasta el último renglón… ChangMin estaría atento a lo que agarrara para luego quitármelo de las manos y ver si no hay otro de mejor calidad que convenga más… - los tres estaban sorprendidos, en verdad que el pelinegro los conocía demasiado bien y eso hizo que sus corazones se aceleraran  
- Pero…  
- Pero nada… ahora regreso – entró al supermercado sin dar objeción a nada dejando a sus amigos como niños castigados en la entrada; el pelicorto se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared viendo hacia el frente mientras que los otros dos estaban de pie delante de él cada uno viendo el piso  
- Todo habría sido mejor si no hubieran venido – espetó YeSung con el entrecejo fruncido  
- Todo habría sido mejor si no te hubieras aparecido en la casa – respondió YunHo inmediatamente  
- ¿No escuchaste que fui invitado?  
- Pues JaeJoong no parecía muy contento con tu presencia – YeSung apretó sus manos ya que sabía que esa había sido la reacción de su amigo  
- Es que siempre que están ustedes el cambia mucho… solo han tratado de destruir mi amistad con él  
- Más bien tú eres el que hizo eso… puede que sea tu amigo de infancia y toda la vida lo has visto, pero eso no te da derecho a impedir que se lleve con más personas – ChangMin defendió  
- Yo no impido que se lleve con más personas… solo evito que esos "amigos" quieran violarlo prácticamente  
- Pues deberías de verte a ti mismo… ¿qué no es eso lo que quieres?  
- Yo amo a JaeJoong a la buena… no estoy pensando solamente en él de manera sexual como "otro" – dijo viendo penetrantemente al pelicorto  
- Lo que tuvimos él y yo se llama "hacer el amor" y como ya te lo había dicho una vez… es algo que tú jamás podrás experimentar con él – YeSung volteó a ver al menor quien bajaba su rostro con notorio enfado, YunHo tenía esa ventaja sobre los otros dos y siempre usaba eso para restregarles en la cara que iba un paso adelante  
- En esta vida todo cambia… nunca digas nunca porque al final te terminas empinando en el barranco – YunHo volteó a ver a ChangMin al escucharle decir esas palabras, sabía que también le había calado el hecho de saber que JaeJoong ya había tenido relaciones con él pero esa era la realidad y en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía  
- Increíble como en un segundo puede estar de tu lado y en el siguiente pelea como gata en celo… al menos yo soy sincero conmigo mismo y si tengo un "enemigo" enfrente lucho hasta verlo derrotado  
- Pues veremos quien vence al final…  
- Lo siento jirafa humana… pero siendo sinceros… tú eres el de menos puntuación – YeSung sonrió de medio lado mientras veía con altanería a ChangMin, este estaba a punto de partirle la cara importándole poco que estuviera en la calle pero fue detenido por YunHo  
- Mira imbécil… tú llamas amor a eso que sientes cuando solamente es una enferma obsesión… amor es algo mucho muy grande para que tu lo lleves a cabo…  
- ¿Y tú si eres digno de llamar amor a ese sentimiento que tienes?  
- ¡¡Si!!... yo amo a JaeJoong  
- Pues veremos quien consigue salir triunfador al final…  
- Júralo que tú no… ni siquiera sabe lo que sientes por él  
- Pues tampoco lo sabe de esta jirafa… y que lo sepa de ti no te hace vencedor - YunHo estaba a punto de soltar al otro e ir a ayudarlo a cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas pero en ese momento se percataron que el pelinegro salía del supermercado  
- Listo… ahora volvamos a la casa de una vez o mi hermana estará histérica

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar pero cada uno bastante alejado del otro, el pelinegro notaba raro a sus amigos y eso no le daba buena espina, sabía que lo mejor era que se hubieran quedado en la casa; los otros tres iban cada uno pensando la manera de quitar del camino a sus contrincantes sin que JaeJoong se diera cuenta de eso pero ese día no iba a ser el indicado, no cuando el pelinegro no parecía tan tranquilo como en otras ocasiones; lo que ninguno de los tres había notado es que alguien había escuchado su conversación y ahora sonreía de manera perversa

- Así que… el famoso JaeJoong no solamente tiene embelesado a uno sino a tres… y grande es la sorpresa de que YunHo y el chico lindo ya tuvieron relaciones… esto tiene que saberlo DongHae… en verdad será muy divertido

ShinDong salía de atrás de una de las piletas del supermercado, DongHae le había encargado vigilar al pelinegro en su ausencia y recopilar toda la información que podía ser útil y sin duda esta era la más importante, se encaminó hasta el auto que el problemático le diera para su "misión" mientras que marcaba el número de celular del mismo, ahora más que nunca deseaba que este volviera para poder por fin comenzar con la diversión

**CONTINUARA….**


End file.
